Los Guardianes Elegidos
by Vegetto sparkle
Summary: 6 chicos fueron elegidos para proteger al mundo de Equestria y convertirse en sus guardianes al lado de las 6 portadoras de la armonía para vencer a un oponente poderoso que les espera que aventuras tendran
1. Chapter 1

Hola gente de fanfictio net como están los saluda su amigo con esto su primer fic de todo y espero les guste es de mlp por que soy medio brony y será uno de humanos en equestria bueno 6 realmente

 **Aclaraciones: My little pony no me pertenece sino Asus correspondientes dueños lo mis mo con las frases o referencias y transa formaciones y técnicas y solo ago esto para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **0.-Encontrando los cristales**_

Vemos una imagen del planeta tierra cuando de repente aparece una luz con diferentes colores que se dividirían en 6 partes que se esparcieron atreves del planeta al puro estilo dragón bol z

 **1.-** _ **El tímido**_

Nos encontramos en un casa de España en una casa bastante modesta nos enfocamos en un cuarto de la casa donde vemos a un chico que se encontraba dormido hasta que se es cucha un grito des de la cocina escuchemos-

 **Mama** _ hijo despierta sete ara tarde para la escuela

 **¿?_** ya voy mama gracias

Dela cama sale un chico de unos 19 años de edad compleción normal con el cabello revuelto de color castaño este al escuchar el llamado de su madre toma unos anteojos que estaban en la mesa al lado de la cama al levantar se este se estira y da un fuerte suspiro

 **¿?_** será mejor prepararme para la escuela

Después de decir eso el joven izo lo que cualquiera aria se baño se lavo los dientes y final mente bajo las escaleras den se encontraba una mujer de unos 40 años con una falda color amarilla y una blusa blanca que le serbia el desayuno a dos niños que se encontraban ahí

el joven llevaba una camisa amarilla con la imagen de un halcón unos Jean azules y unos tenis blancos y sus anteojos con un peinado similar al de laxus (feritey)

 **Mama_** hola hijo como dormiste

 **¿?_** muy bien gracias por preguntar que hay de desayunar

 **Mama_** pues huevos con tocino

 **Hermano_** hoye saliendo de la escuela me ayudas con mi tarea Max

El joven ahora identificado con el nombre de Max le contesta

 **Max_** claro por que no pequeño

 **Hermana_** en toses a mi también me ayudas

Sentencio la otra niña con mirada seria para luego pasar a una de perrito a medio morir

 **Hermana_** verdad que si me ayudara Max

 **Max_** claro que si hermana tu sabes que si

Los dos niños estaban felices por eso mientras la madre comía su desayuno con una gran sonrisa al ver como se tratan los hermanos

Después de un rato el joven salió de su casa rumbo ala escuela pero en el camino se encontró con un gatito que al parecer tenia hambre este saco un sandiws de su mochila y se lo ofreció el gato comenzó a comerlo mientras es el joven lo veía con una sonrisa pero entonces

 **¿?_** valla que tenemos aquí un fracasado y su mascota patético

 **Max_** q-q-que es l-lo que quieres Juan

Este chico llamado Juan era de una altura y físico mayor al de Max y no ayudaba a nuestro amigo que el vinera con otros 6 chicos que igual se veían mas fuerte que Max

 **Juan_** nada cuatro ojos solo saludando al tarado de la escuela

 **Max_** b-b-bueno y-y-yo me voy

Max salió corriendo mientras los chicos de atrás solo serían al ver lo correr de esa manera

Ya en la escuela todo estaba normal a acepción de que los chicos no paraban de molestar a Max y asarlo que dar mal frente ala clase en el descanso en el patio de la escuela se be a Max sentado en un árbol solo mientras los de mas jugaban al futbol pero de repente algo gol pea con mucha fuerza el rostro de nuestro amigo el responsable un balón se escuchan risas de los demás Max como puede se le venta y mira quien patio el balón fue Juan

 **Juan_** jajajaja mira tacara es graciosísima jajajaja

Juan se acerca y empuja a Max con fuerza este cae duro en el suelo para tomar el valón y le da la espalda a este Max estaba que quería llorar esto para el era todo los días desdés el primer día de clases esto se de be a que Max es alguien bastante tímido y no tiene el valor para asarse notar y eso lo Asia perfecto para las burlas de la escuela, estaba `por comenzar a llorar cundo sintió algo en sus pies era una pequeña ardilla que lo miraba preocupada es este se limpio las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir y darle una sonrisa ala ardilla

 **Max_** ola pequeña estas perdida o lago así

Para Max no era extraño que los animales se le acercaran así aun que el no sabia por que no le temían pero eso poco o nada le importaba llaqué el era un amante de los animales y disfrutaba de su compañía

 **Max_** sabes esto comienza a moles tal me un poco _el joven soltó un suspiro cansado

En la salida el joven caminaba con la cabeza Asia bajo pero encontró algo en la calle y lo tomo lo que era un pequeño cristal color amarillo esto lo confundió pero escucho unos chillidos de unos animales cuando fue a revisar se encontró con Juan y sus amigos molestando a unos animalitos eso lo molesto así que sin pensar se acerco enojado con un valor que a cualquiera sorprendería pero…

 **Max_** sufímente Juan de jaros empas

 **Juan_** osino que imbécil que aras e que aras vas a golpearme jajajaja

 **Max_** y-y-yo este, por favor

Si el valor se le fue fácil esta de mas que en cuanto a los demás casi caen de espaldas por esa respuesta pero Max observa los animalitos y su valor volvió así que sin basilar se lanzo contra juan dándole un golpe

Dando le un gol pe a Max los animales comenzaron a correr Juan y Max comenzaron a pelear pero era evidente que Max las tenia todas las de perder Max salió corriendo del callejón golpeado pero callo en la carretera y llego un auto y bueno antes de que siquiera el golpe se diera el cristal comenzó a brillar y después Max desapareció

 _ **2.- El atleta**_

Ahora nos trasladamos de alguna parte de España asta buenos aires argentinas a una casa un poco decente en una habitación donde ay muchas cosas de deportistas balones y poster etc..

Un chico de 18 años estaba en el suelo asiendo abdominales este estaba concentrado asta que se escucho en grito de un hombre desde la planta baja

 **Padre_** Rafael baja se te ara tarde para la escuela y no pienso darte otro justificante

 **Rafael_** ya voy papa no exageres

Al parecer nuestro segundo futura héroe se llama Rafael este baja y podemos verlo mejor llevaba puesto una camisa azul con la imagen de un águila unos pantalones color negros y su cabello color negro estaba peinado similar al de Natsu (el de feritey)

 **Rafael_** no lo entiendo padre por que tengo que seguir en la escuela es solo para cerebritos yo soy un atleta nato no la necesito

 **Padre_** no empieces sabes que la necesitas ya que estas en los clubes deportivos de la escuela además no querrás de jar atados tus amigos colgados o si

 **Rafael_** claro que no jamás lo aria bueno supongo que igual no esta tan mal des pues de todo soy el chico mas popular de la escuela

 **Padre_** ese es el espíritu bueno vámonos

 **Rafael_** bueno ya que

Des pues de eso los dos salieron para llevar a Rafael a la escuela una bes en la escuela es te se junto con otros chicos de su edad que al parecer estaban en el mismo club de deporte en las clases el no prestaba atención y le Asia bromas al profesor bueno llego el descanso y comenzaron a caminar para matar el rato

 **Luis_** miren un ratón de laboratorio jajá

Lo que Luis aun chico mayor que Rafael con una camisa blanca sin mangas y un pans negó así era burlarse de un chico que estaba sentada estudiando y Este tenia todo los estereotipo de un nerd Rafael no dijo nada so lo mira va como se burlaba Luis de el pobre chico asta que este le quito sus cosas y comenzó a burlarse de el ya saben lo típico

 **Rafael_** ya basta Luis de vuelve le sus cosas-lo dijo de forma seria

 **Luis _** y a ti que te pasa no mendigas que te molesta que molestemos a es te nerd

 **Rafael_** si dales sus cosas- aun serio

 **Luis_** osino que eh que basa ser- retándolo

 **Rafael_** no me provoques esta bien- serio nivel dios

 **Luis_** muy bien toma nerd- molesto

Se fueron algo que no dije es que hay una rivalidad entre Rafael y Luis por que ambos están al mismo nivel deportivo Rafael le ayuda al chico des pues de disculparse para luego retirarse, hoy avía un partido importante y lo estaban por jugar

Ya en el partido la escuela de Rafael estaban perdiendo con un marcador de 4-3 pero no avía señales de Rafael

 **Entrenador_** rayos donde corojos esta Rafael

 **Luis_** tal ves no le importa el e quipo ya que de lo contrario estaría a qui

 **Entrenador_** pues aparte de hoy no volverá Acer parte del equipo jamás

Dijo este muy enojado tanto que no se dio cuenta que Luis esta sonriendo de forma no tan santa terminando el partido concluyo en un empate gracias ala ayuda de Luis des pues de eso se dirigieron halos vestidores de la escuela don de se encontraba Rafael dormido al verlo el entrenador entro en cólera y lo despertó de forma un poquito exagerado

 **Entrenador_** DESPIERTA RAFAEL-ok tal ves mucho

 **Rafael_** AAHHHHHHHHHH

 **Entrenador_** POR QUE TE QUEDASTES DORMIDO PEDASO DE BAGO

 **Rafael_** pero de que esta ablando señor- con fundido

 **Luis_** te que dates dormido y te perdiste el partido- explico

 **Entrenador_** a síes así que a partir de hoy estas fuera del equipo

 **Rafael_** que pero no puede Acer eso

 **Entrenador_** puedo y lo are no hay lugar para quienes no están comprometidos con el equipo

Después de eso todos los del equipo lo miraban feo este sin mas salió des pues de una hora se entero de algo que lo molesto y decepciono bastante pues resulta que Luis le puso algo a su bebida para dormirlo y que no pudiera asistir y lo sacaran del equipo esto lo entristeció ya que el lo consideraba uno de sus mejores amigos y lo traiciono y lo peor es que el mismo se lo avía dicho en la cara

En la salida Rafael estaba caminando cuando piso algo duro entones reviso que era y se encontró con un cristal azul esto lo de confundido y lo tomo entonces a lo lejos pudo observar como tres sujetos estaban amenazando a Luis asta que uno lo golpeó este no podía Acer nada, cuando de repente llega Rafael y leda una pada a uno de jándalo inconsciente aprovechando la distracción se acerco al segundo dando le un derechazo para terminar igual al otro, el líder estaba sorprendido

 **Líder_** baya mocoso eres interesante

 **Rafael_** estas bien Luis-le pregunto sin voltearlo a ver

 **Luis_** ¿por que me ayudas des pues de lo que te ice?

 **Rafael_** por que yo sele soy leal a mis amigos-eso dejo tieso a Luis

 **Líder_** con movedor pero patético no me interesa quien seas el nos de be mucho así que lárgate o no volverás a ver otro amanecer

 **Rafael_** lárgate Luis que esperas-este se levanto y sale corriendo importando le poco lo que le pase a su amigo

 **Líder_** baya eso no estuvo bien a ora tu pagaras los platos rotos

 **Rafael_** inténtalo gusano

 **Líder_** te enseñare modales maldito mocoso

Rafael se lanza contra el maleante intentando golpearlo pero este era mas rápido y fuerte que el y termino lastimado en el suelo a unos 5 m de distancia asta que el líder saca una pistola y le apunta y dispara Rafael sierra los ojos pero antes que la bala diera un el blanco el cristal comenzó a brillar para después Rafael desaparecer

 _ **3.-El granjero**_

Muy bien nuestro tercer punto es nada mas ni menos que en Toronto Canadá un una granja con mucho maíz ( **no se si ay cultivos de eso pero digamos que si** ) en uno de los cultivos vemos un joven estaba cosechando pues ya pasaban de las 12:30 del medio día

El joven en cuestión era al guíen como de unos 19 años cuerpo un tanto musculoso traía puesto una camisa a cuadros naranja con la imagen de un toro unos vaqueros color café con unas botas e igual café con una gorra en la cabeza de color negra dándole una semejanza a Ahs (pokemon) ( **si lose es bastante o vio con quien se relacionara este personaje cuento también los anteriores** ) se Acer ca una niña como de 10 años de edad

 **Niña_** David chicos vamos a comer 

**David _** ya vamos hermanita no tardamos

Y así los trabajadores de garo de aser lo que estaba asiendo para dirigir se asi la casa a comer todos hablaban bastante a minado asta que terminaron como ya a bien adelantado bastante decidieron que lo de jarean así por hoy dando le el resto del día a los trabajadores

 **Niña_** oye David como ya no tienes trabajo podemos jugar el resto del dio

 **David_** pues claro yo encantado pequeña

 **Niña_** siiiii escucharon chicos David jugara – les dijo a otros niños que a i estaba

Des pues de eso nuestro joven amigo estuvo jugando esta mas tarde entonces se prepararon para ir a dormir, nuestro joven amigo se dirigías Asia la evitación de sus padres ya que el y su abuela querían hablar con el y le dijeron que era algo importante al llegar observa que sus padres y su abuela estaba con caras serias

 **David_** ya estoy aquí que necesitaban

 **Abuela_** sienta te por favor

 **David_** muy bien de que se trata esto

 **Padre_** muy bien hijo sabes que te queremos y todo verdad

 **Madre_** por que tenemos que contarle-entre la grimas

 **Padre_** tiene derecho a saberlo

 **David_** muy bien comienzan asustarme que ocurre

 **Abuela_** que es ora de que sepas la verdad de una ves portadas

 **David_** cual verdad

 **Padre_** tu no res nuestro hijo – dijo sin rodeos

 **David_** ¿Qué?-esa no se la esperaba y lo de Jo bastante afectado

 **Madre_** un di amaneciste en la puerta con una nota que pedía que te cuidáramos pero sabes que te amamos des de el primer momento que te tuve en brazos sabia que yo era tu madre y tu mi hijo

 **Abuela_** nosotros te amamos y por eso te convertiste en parte de la familia espero nos entiendas

 **David_** entender en tender que cosa ¿Qué no soy lo que creía ser?¿que tu no eres mi abuela? ¿ni ellos son mis padres?-contesto alterado

 **Madre_** por favor tranquilízate

 **David_** ¿Qué me tranquilice? Ni siquiera se quien rayos soy

 **Abuela_** eres David pear miembro de la familia pear ( **que original verdad?)**

 **David_** no se que pensar de esto me voy acostar de Bo pensar lo mejor las cosas

 **Padre_** recuerda que no todo los las familias son de sangre

 **David_** para ti es fácil decirlo tu si eres de esta familia

Después de eso el se fue a su cuarto estaba con fundido mil y un preguntas tenia en su cabeza tales como ¿Quiénes son sus verdaderos padres? ¿Por qué lo a abandonaron? ¿lo a bran querido? Esas y otras preguntas tenia y quería res puestas y los con seguiría de una u otra forma

Al día siguiente antes de ir a trabajar les pregunto a sus "padres" y su "abuela" todo lo que se avía cuestionado por la noche pero ellos no supieron contestar casi nada, su madre le regalo un pequeño cristal color anaranjado que encontró como muestra de su amor este dudoso lo tomo y agradeció el gesto durante el trabajo el no a vía rendido como siempre y tampoco comió como siempre se sentía un intruso en esa familia al llegar la tarde a vía decidido irse ese mismo día guardando pocas cosas sus padres estaban tristes pero lo entendían necesitaba respuestas pero alguien no estaba conforme

 **Niña_** no quiero que te vallas hermano- SIP era la niña

 **David_** tengo que asarlo debo asarlo y quiero asarlo

 **Niña_** es que ya no me quieres por eso te vas verdad

 **David_** que no como crees que no te voy a querer

 **Niña_** MENTIROSO-le grito mientras lloraba y salía corriendo

 **David_** espera ya esta por oscurecer

La niña no escucho solo quería alejarse y no mirar tras tratando inultamente de escapar de el dolor de su pequeño corazón el de perder a un hermano por suporte el joven se sentía culpable y como un idiota avía lastimado a alguien que siempre amo a su hermana sin perder tiempo fue Asia donde estaba toda la familia y les conto todo de inmediato todos comenzaron la búsqueda entre ellos nuestro amigo que se necesitaba disculparse

 **Davis_** rayos donde podrá estar si no la encontramos y-yo

 **Padre_** tranquilo la encontraremos

 **David_** eso espero no me lo perdonaría si algo malo le pasara

Y era verdad no savia que es lo que aria si no la encontraba, se separaron para poder cubrir mas terreno des pues de unas horas ya casi en el anochecer David al fin la encontró cerca de un barranco esto lo preocupa ya que no se veía bastante estable que digamos

 **David_** oye hermana ten cuidado donde estas parada no es muy estable

 **Niña_** ah en estos momentos es cuando te preocupas por mi- molesta

 **David_** de que hablas yo siempre me preocupare por ti por que eres mi hermana y te quiero

 **Niña_** entonces por que te vas no lo entiendo- mientras lloraba

 **David_** no ya no me iré me quedare con la familia pear fui un tonto al pensar en irme así

 **Niña_** de verdad lo prometes

 **David_** claro a hora vamos a casa todos estarán preocupados

La niña sintió y se levanto pero cuando estaba por dar el primer pasa la tierra resbalo y amenazo con asar cae r a la niña a una muerte se gura en ese momento llegaron todo y vieron con miedo, David en un rápido movimiento la toma de la mano y la lanza poniendo la a salvo pero en estos momentos es el que esta por caer al barranco pero con una sonrisa al saber que salvo a su hermana se escucharon los gritos de todos con mido y preocupación pero antes de tocar el suelo el cristal comienza a brillar para posteriormente David desaparecer

 _ **4.-El elegante**_

Muy bien nuestro localizador de personas se mueve de Toronto a parís Francia ( **se que dirán que un francés no mam y el asentó pues no lo hay solo es de ahí y ya** ) se mueve directo a una mansión de ricos ( **los odio con su yate y sus esposas modelos** ) donde en una gran cama se mueve y aparece un joven de unos 18 anos de edad al levantar se puede ver que es de compleción normal se dirige al baño a ser sus necesidades y al bajar al comedor se en cuenta con sus padres

el joven llevaba puesto un traje que con sitia en un pantalón negro una camisa blanca fajada ( **ósea por dentro del pantalón** ) y un saco negó con mangas largas con la imagen de un zorro en su espalda ( **como los anteriores y demás el dibujo va atrás de la espalda)** su cabello un tanto largo con el mismo peinado que( el de Naruto) solo que el de el era de color negro y zapatos

 **Padre_** buenos días Fernando

 **Madre_** Buendía hijo

 **Fernando_** buenos días padre madre como amenizaron

 **Madre_** muy bien hijo gracias por preguntar

 **Frenando_** y tienen planes para este día

 **Padre_** si tu madre y yo tendremos todo el día en reuniones y talvez salgamos de viaje esta tarde durante dos semanas

 **Fernando_** entonces me quedare solo de nuevo verdad?

 **Madre_** no del todo ya sabes la abuela vendrá

 **Fernando_** de verdad siempre es agradable tener la de visita

 **Padre_** si supongo, porciento ya estas listo para la escuela

 **Fernando_** si ya estoy listo bueno nos vemos

Des pues de eso Fernando tomo las llaves de su coche para irse a la escuela al llegar ala escuela es saludado por muchas personas lo cierto era que el tipo a pesar de ser rico no era engreído ni nada era bastante agradable y bastante amable de echo era un imán para las chicas bueno rico, amable, caballeroso y además atractivo era todo un partido pero parece que el busca ese alguien especial para el

Durante la clase el no prestaba casi nada de atención ( **me pasaría de perfecto con este men si que no** ) solo lo Asia mas quenada por cumplir su deber como le decían sus padres para el era un poco fastidioso pero bueno tampoco es que se quejara tanto verdad después de un rato la fin salieron al de la escuela entonces una chica de su edad se le acerco y le hablo

 **¿?_** ola Fernando

 **Fernando_** eh ola Ana que necesitas

 **Ana_** este bueno quería saber si podríamos salir algún día- dijo tímida mente

 **Fernando_** mmm ya veo con que era eso

Fernando comenzó a caminar y a dejar a Ana atrás esta estaba un poco triste al pensar que no quería Fernando sugirió y le izo un ademan para que esta lo siguiera y así lo y so entones continuaron hablando

 **Fernando_** entonces querías salir con migo

 **Ana_** si- dijo de forma bastante tímida

 **Fernando_** pero porque con migo es decir eres de las chicas mas bonitas de la escuela

 **Ana_ ¿** crees que soy bonita?

 **Fernando_** eh si

Eso de jo a Ana bastante feliz tanto que no se dio cuenta que a bien entrado a un restaurante y se sentaron en una mesa cerca de la ventana

 **Ana_** entonces que dices saldrías conmigo algún día

 **Fernando_** ah por supuesto que si

 **Ana_** genial que día estaría bien

 **Fernando_** que tal hoy y ahora mismo mesero~

 **Ana_** eh como?

 **Camarero_** en que puedo ayudarlo señor

 **Fernando_** dos platos de pasta con albóndigas y unos vasos con jugo por favor

 **Camarero_** en tendido señor algo mas

 **Fernando_** mmm no lose algo mas Ana

 **Ana_** ah no?- dijo aun confundida

 **Camarero_** en seguida traeré sus pedidos-se retira

 **Ana_** podíamos planear al go mejor

 **Fernando_** talvez pero me gusta ser espontaneo o tino

Después de eso el camarero llego y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a comer hablan de temas triviales asían bromas reían y con Vivian se la estaban pasando genial des pues de un rato ambos salen del restaurante y se dirigen a un centro comercial donde Fernando le compro diferentes cosas, al principio ella no quería pero bueno termino por aceptar todo perfecto nada saldría mal e septo por una cosa

 **Terrorista_** todo el mundo al puto suelo si no quieren morir

 **Fernando_** no me jodas-se queja Fernando por lo bajo

Ana esta asustada y se aferraba al brazo de este para que no la soltaba entonces el vio una forma de desarmarlo y talvez de tener esto se soltó del brazo de Ana y se acerco mientras lo así en contra un cristal blanco le gusto así que aprovecho para tomarlo Ana estaba asustada entonces se lanzo le hubiera quitado el arma pero no contaba un segundo hombre que lo intercepto y este lo miraba con enojo

 **Terrorista_** baya un valiente o un idiota

 **Fernando_** yo creo que de las dos un poco

 **Terrorista2_** te estas burlando niñato

 **Fernando_** que no como crees

lo dijo con algo de burla eso los izo enojar este retrocedió asustado asta que choco con los vidrios de la ventana vio Asia afuera y casi grita estaba en un decimo piso

 **Fernando_** podemos charlas sobre esto jeje-lo dijo con nervios

 **Terrorista_** por supuesto –dijo con sarcasmo

Entonces sin avisar le dio una fuerte pada en el estoma que rompió el vidrio de la ventana y este cayo por lógica, el escucho el grito de Ana solo espera que ella este bien en peso a caer pero de repente el cristal comenzó a brillar para después Fernando desaparecer en el aire

 _ **5.-El fiestero**_

Nuestra siguiente parada es en una de las ciudades de chile en una cas un tanto colorida en centramos como otras beses un chico de 18 que esta dormido de repente se escucha su alarma este se despierta de un salto con muchas energías este va con una sonrisa asta su baño al salir de su habitación llevaba puesto una camisa color blanco con la imagen de un oso unos Jean azules un cabello similar al de Gojan (dragón boll z) bajo con una sonrisa y se sentó un la mesa donde estaba su desayuno servido

 **Mama_** buenos días miguel

 **Papa_** como despertaste hijo

 **Miguel_** muy bien mama buenos días papa

 **Papa_** estas muy animado el día de hoy

 **Mama_** querido eso no es novedad en nuestro hijo

 **Miguel_** si estoy emocionado y como no estarlo hoy será otro día mas que tengo en la vida bueno me voy no quiero llegar tarde ala escuela

Y así se fue directo ala escuela pera para sorpresa no esta va poniendo atención de echo ni siquiera eso, estaba durmiéndose la razón por lo que le gustaba asistir a la escuela es que su actitud optimista lo asieron uno de los alumnos mas populares de la escuela sin mencionar que puede decir cosas súper inteligentes pero des pues pare olvidarlo los alumnos y maestros lo llamaron como sus 5 minutos de fama

 **Maestro_** MIGUEL ANGEL DIAZ BALBUENA DESPIERTA-siesta persono real mente existe hola (lol)

 **Miguel_** 2x2=4 2x3=6 2x4=8-y todos comenzaron are ir-que paso

 **Maestro_** que te quedasteis dormido

 **Miguel_ ¡** YOO!

 **Maestro_** Yo si tu pon atención o tesado del salón

 **Miguel_** pero

 **Maestro_** sin peros

Pero lo que nadie sabia es que aun con esa actitud tan agradable había alguien que no lo toleraba de ninguna manera un estudiante quien su actitud se le Asia bastante molesta al grado de llegar a odiarla y también a el ya que en palabras propias alguien de su edad no debería comportarse de esa manera y demás de que nadie podía ser tan feliz siempre eso no era posible y aria lo que fuera pare borrarle esa sonrisa

Una vez llego el descanso todos los alumnos salieron como niños de primaria a pesar de estar en 2 año de preparatoria ( **como el resto de los prota** ) bueno la razón miguel siempre Asia las cosas mas divertidas y esta no era la acepción comenzó con un juego la botella

 **Miguel_** bueno verdad o reto

 **Chica_** mm reto

 **Miguel_** mm chúpate el codo

 **Chica_** muy bien

Y así comenzó intentando chuparse el codo con su lengua esta de mas decir que no pudo y así estuvieron todo el descanso con juegos y retos entre ellos uno como ese, otros un poco mas loco como beber algo con los ojos serrados ese reto le toco a miguel

Después de las clases el chico que no soportaba a miguel se le acerco con malas intensiones solo que este no cedió cuenta

 **Pedro_** ola Miguel que me cuentas

 **Miguel _** ola Pedro nada en realidad solo que hoy bebí quien sabe que, creo que fue agua de pepinillos

 **Pedro_** interesante o ye sabes, planeo organizar una fiesta y quería saber si te gustaría asistir

 **Miguel_** enserio me encantaría, cuando será

 **Pedro_** será hoy en la noche no te preocupes te enviare la dirección, al igual que al resto pero es secreta así que no la comente con nadie ok

 **Miguel_** vale

Despees de eso miguel se fue a su casa a matar el rato asta la ora de la fiesta cuando el mensaje de la dirección llego este salió se despidió de sus padre y se fue en el camino se encontró con una pequeña luz esta al ver que era se encontró con un cristal color rosa se pregunto de quien Seria lo tomo y en fin se fue pero cuando encontró la casa no era lo que el esperaba.

Para empezar la casa estaba echa un desastre al grado que parecería que se caria en cual quiere momento a simple vista estaba abandonada y daba miedo con solo verla miguel al verla llego a no conclusión

 **Miguel_** esto solo significa una cosa…. La fiesta tiene como tema casas embrujadas a es te Pedro tan ocurrente bueno

Creo que este puede ser muy inocente pero bueno no lo culpo o algo así este entro ala casa y se veía tal como se miraba por fuera a aterradora y lo peor estaba completa mente sola, Miguel comenzó a observar pero no encontraba a nadie esto lo comenzaba a asustar y para rematar comenzó a escuchar ruidos extraños esto si lo asusto

 **Miguel_** a-ay alguien a-ahí – no hay respuesta- ok cálmate que es lo peor que podría pasar

Y cumpliendo con la regla la de lo que pasa cuando usas esas palabras a parece un hombre con vestimenta negra y una cara de demonio y con un cuchillo esto susto a Miguel que dio un fuerte grito por el miedo este cayo al suelo en el proceso se llevo un viga de soporte estaba asustado asta que el ser comenzó a reír para después quitarse la mascara rebelando a Pedro

 **Pedro_** jajajaja de verías ver tucura vale oro

 **Miguel_ ¿** Pedro? Pero por que

 **Pedro_** por que no me caes por eso

Miguel estaba por preguntar cundo de repente la casa comienza a temblar para des pues comenzar a caer pedro sale corriendo miguel se le venta y ase lo mismo pero unos escombros impiden su salida cuando toda la casa estaba por caerle el cristal comienza a brillar y Miguel desaparece

 _ **6.-El antisocial**_

Nos vamos a uno de los estados del país Mexicano a un casa de clase media donde encontramos a un joven de 19 años sentado estudiando una gran pila de libros asta que un ruido lo desconcentra es te observa lo que es y se en cuenta con una cachorrita color blanca con patas y orejas rositas y un mechón de cabello del mismo color

 **¿?_** que quieres Zafiro

 **Zafiro_** guau guau- mientras ase el truco de pedir

 **¿?_** ya veo con que solo era eso bueno vamos también me servirá un descanso

Este se levanta y es seguido por la perrito este llega ala cocina para buscar al go para su mascota y para el pero no encuentra nada en el refrigerador o la alacena suspira cansado

 **¿?_** tendremos que salir a comprar algo de comer supongo que es el precio de vivir solo

Sin mas este se dispone a salir de la casa para Acer sus compras es cuando podemos ver la a apariencia de este nuevo amigo

Traía unos tenis negros con blancos un pantalón vaqueros azules una camisa negra por debajo de una sudadera azul con el cuello en forma de "V" ya saben los del cuello parado solo cubre palarte de a atrás con la imagen de un lobo cabello café con un peinado similar de Vegetto (dragón boll z) incluso unos pendientes potara similares y unos guantes negros que dejaba ver sus dedos

Este antes de salir su mascota sube una silla luego una mesa da un brinco para terminar en el hombro de nuestro amigo y después dar un ladrido este al salir es saludado por su vecina

 **Vecina_** ola vecino como estas

Su vecina era una chica de su edad cabello rubio buen cuerpo y lindos ojos bastante bonita y al igual que nuestro amigo vivía sola

 **¿?_** ola -contesto de forma seca

 **Vecina_** saldrás baya eso es raro oye y cuando saldrás como te lo pedí

 **¿?_** talvez en alguna ocasión

 **Vecina_** pues mejor decídete por que no te pienso esperar siempre

 **¿?_** meda igual- dijo con fastidio

 **Vecina_** ahh sino fueras tan lindo

Con ese ultimo comentario nuestro amigo siguió su camino ignorándola por completo en el camino se encontró con otros tres muchachos de su edad estos lo saludaron

 **Jven1_** ola amigo como as estado

 **¿?_** que es lo que quieres- dijo con fastidio

 **Joven2_** relájate solo queríamos invitarte a una fiesta

 **¿?_** no me interesa- lo dijo en un tono bastante cortante

 **Joven3_** vamos viejo será de las mejores

 **Joven1_** si solo un perdedor se la perdería

 **¿?_** sigue sin interesarme

 **Joven2_** eres todo un caso

 **Joven1_** bueno te lo pierdes

Sin mas este se largo de jondo a lo de mas chicos atrás este por fin llego ala tienda y compro lo que necesitaba con la ayuda de Zafiro al salir se dirigía directo a su casa pero por el camino encontró a mucha gente reunida movido por la curiosidad fue a ver que pasaba y encontró para sur sorpresa que un edificio con departamentos se estaba quemando entonces escucho como una señora le decía a un bombero que su hija estaba adentro en toses Zafiro comenzó a ladrar para salir corriendo Asia el edificio nuestro amigo sorprendido sale corriendo asía su dirección sorprendiendo a las personas

 **¿?_** Zafiro donde carajos estas

La comenzó a buscarla y la encontró en uno de los departamentos junto a una niña pequeña de unos 4 años de edad entonces el comprendió la avía venido a buscar cosa estúpida en su opinión es taba lloraba acusa del miedo

 **¿?_** te encuentras bien

 **Niña_** quiero a mi mami y a mi papi

 **¿?_** lo tomare como un si

Este sin mas la carga y la lleva afuera donde al salir es recibido por aplausos y gritos al ver lo que avía echo los padres desesperados toman ala pequeña

 **Señora_** mi bebe mi pobre bebe-entre lagrimas

 **Señor_** muchas gracias no sabes como te lo agradezco

 **¿?_** esta bien no hay problema

 **Niña_** gracias señor también a su perrita

 **¿?_** ¿Zafiro? Donde estas

 **Bombero_** realmente traes pantalones hijo oye estas bien

 **¿?_** mi mascota sigue ahí voy por ella 

**Bombero_** estas loco seria suicidio

No hubo respuesta este simplemente volvió a entra ante las miradas incrédulas de todo especial mente del bombero por saber de su motivo

Este al entrar encuentra a su perrita en una habitación atrapada, este le quita las cosas liberándola en medio de todo esto el encuentra un cristal purpura este lo toma pero escucha un sonido chillante era un tanque de gas apunto de explotar y lo ISO exploto a fuera todos vieron la gran explosión lo que nadie sabia era que antes de la explosión el joven abraso con fuerza a su mascota en señal de despedida pero entonces el cristal comenzó a brillar el noto esto y que do sorprendido pero entonces desapareció

 _ **LUGAR DESCONOSIDO:**_

En un, lugar tranquilo se puede ver a 6 jóvenes y un perro despertar pero lo asen de una forma poco normal

 **Los 6_** AAAHHHHHHHH

Los 6 notan la presencia de los demás preguntan

 **Los 6_** ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Qué demonios es este lugar?

 **Desconocido** un gusto tenerlos a qui elegidos

 _ **continuara**_

 **Bueno como les dije arriba este es el primer fic que escribo y espero les haya gusta el primer capitulo si es que se podría llamar asi no se si fue largo uno pero yo digo que si tales un poco y espero le den una oportunidad porque siento yo que esto tiene potencial esta historia tendrá de todo acción comedia romance aventuras desconfianza Si ustedes piensan que talves los personajes están muy forzados esperen aver como se desarrollan en especial el ultimo que seria como el principal en cuanto si les falto historia y mas información se ira viendo mas adelante con forme pase la historia se iran desenvolviendo**

Ya saben perdonen las faltas de ortografía y nos vemos el viernes con el siguiente capitulo de esta historia comenten

12-11-2018 4:44 pm esto ya comenzó jeja


	2. revelasiones y una misión

**Aclaraciones: My little pony no me pertenese sino asus correspondientes dueños lo mis mo con las frases o referencias y trans formasiones y técnicas y solo ago esto para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 _ **Prologo**_

 _ **0.1-revelasiones y una misión**_

 **Rafael_** ¿quien eres tu?

 **Max_** ¿Qué es este lugar?

 **David_** ¿elegidos de que?

 **Desconocido_** bueno eso es lago que responderé pero antes mi nombre es Solaris

Solaris era una especie de hibrido entre caballo y humano con un cuerno y alas de color blanco con una armadura dorada con un sol en el pecho y su cabello parecía fuego mismo

 **¿?_** eso no responde las demás preguntas

 **Miguel_** sip ¿Qué es este lugar?

 **Fernando_** ¿y por que estamos a qui? si yo estaba apunto de

Eso les recordó su situación anterior a todos

 **Los 6_** MORIR

 **¿?_** este es el para izo bueno lo imagine mejor

 **Solaris_** bueno este no es el paraíso y ustedes no están muertos fueron tele transportados de diferentes partes de su mundo para cumplir una tarea especial que solo ustedes podrán realizar lo de su situación anterior bueno digamos que ese fue una gran casualidad que los 6 estuvieran apunto de morir supongo que tuvieron suerte

 **David_ ¿** y para que nos necesitas?

 **Solaris_** salvar un mundo mas especifico mi mundo o dimensión

 **Los 6_** SALVAR A UN MUNDO-gritaron en shok

 **Zafiro_** estoy segura que mi amo podrá a serlo -dijo segura

 **¿?_** PERO QUE CARAJOS- dijo sor prendido

 **Zafiro_** que pasa amo- pregunto confundida

 **¿?_** que me estas ablando

 **Max_** eso es increíble

 **Solaris_** eso sede be que el estar a qui pueden entenderla

 **Rafael_** dejando al perro de lado como que quieres que salvemos tu dimensión

 **Solaris_** son lo únicos capases de Hacerlo son los elegidos

 **Fernando_** ¿pero como a corrió eso?

 **Solaris_** mi mundo corre un gran peligro una fuerza oscura se esta levantando y si llega a despertar será nuestro fin mi esposa y yo buscamos en nuestro mundo a un guerrero lo suficiente fuerte pero no lo hubo ya casi rendidos encontramos esperanzas nuevas en otra dimensión a 6 jóvenes con la voluntad y el poder para proteger y salvar nuestro mundo esos serian ustedes

 **Max_** no creo ser capas de ayudarlos con eso, no soy un héroe

 **Rafael_** si solo somos chicos normales, sin ninguna habilidad o poder

 **Solaris_** serán lo que sea pero normales no lo son hemos visto alargo de estos 2 años que los hemos observados que son los indicados

 **David_** espera ¿que nos han estado espiando? eso no es correcto

 **Fernando_** genial me siento de cierta forma violado

 **Solaris_** me disculpo por eso pero era la única manera de saber si serian capas para la misión

 **¿?_** y que te ase pensar que aceptaremos ayudarte

 **Rafael_** con cuerdo como estas ten seguro que aceptaremos

 **Solaris_** se que lo aran de lo contrario mi mundo será destruido y no abra nada que podamos Acer para evitarlo

 **¿?_** eso se llama chantaje y no funcionara con migo

 **Solaris_** lamento si te dio a entender eso solo piensen en todas esas vidas que podrían salvar

 **Max_** ves lo ases de nuevo

 **David_** solo que ahora usas la culpa

 **Fernando_** agh y lo peor esta funcionado

 **Solaris_** están en su derecho de no aceptar no podemos abrigarlos

 **Miguel_** no se ustedes pero eso me emociona conocer a un mundo nuevo imaginen las aventuras y los amigos seria fabuloso

 **¿?_** deja que lo pensamos antes de decirte algo será mejor que cada quien lo piense por cuenta propia para evitar sentir que lo asemos por in fluencia

Entones los 6 se separaron para poder pensar cada uno tenia su propio pensamiento acerca de esta situación tan hilarante que jamás pensar llegarían a tener

 **Max_ =** _que debo Acer no creo poder tener el valor suficiente para realizar algo así pero sino lo intento muchas vidas podrían perderse gente que pude haber ayudado y mi conciencia no me lo dejaría olvidar que pude ayudar bueno mi decisión esta tomada seré ese héroe con solo pensarlo me emociono siempre quise ser un héroe_ =

 **Rafael_** = _baya problema y ahora que debo Acer podría negarme pero que sucederá con todas esas personas y si no soy capas de ayudar pero que estoy diciendo sor el gran Rafael no ay nada que no pueda realizar…. E septo pasar un jodido examen bueno igual yo solo podría asarlo esta será mi mayor proeza nadie lo creerá... literal nadie lo ara_ =

 **David_** = _menudo problema y ahora que rayos debo aser no se si pueda con esto no creo dar la talla pero y si fuera mi mundo el que estuviera en riesgo lo salvaría pues si entonces por que no Acer lo mismo con este a demás seguramente hay familias como la mía en este lugar pequeños inocente decidido ayudare_ =

 **Fernando_ =** _bueno pues que procede ahora sino ayudo todo se vendrá abajo con esas personas y no podría vivir sabiendo que talvez pude haber ayudado bueno extrañare a mi familia pero no hay de otra tango que asarlo además como ese chico dijo piensa en la aventura decidido_ =

 **Miguel_** __ _muy bien es un echo que tengo que ayudarlos es decir no seria un buen amigo si no lo y sierra bueno aun que en realidad no lo soy aun pero estoy seguro que a si será y lo mejor no lo are solo esos 5 mas la pequeña cachorrita se ben agradables bueno el vegetto 2.0 se be como un cascarrabias pero igual agradable en fin soñaba con una aventura pues aquí esta mi aventura_ =

 **Zafiro_** ayudaras verdad

 **¿?_** no estoy muy seguro de que Acer esa sosa

 **Zafiro_** que pero por que si ni siquiera deberíamos pensarlo

 **¿?_** sabes bien que esas cosas no son de mi importancia

 **Zafiro_** debería hay millones de vidas ahí que puedes ayudar puede que asta agás amigos de verdad

 **¿?_** sigo sin estar convencido ni siquiera es mi asunto además sabes que no confió en nadie mas que en ti y por lo que entendí nos enfrentaremos a un tipo poderoso y conociendo la naturaleza humana ellos me entregarían si con eso se salvan ellos

 **Zafiro_** pero es lo correcto de vemos asarlo tendremos que confiar en ellos

 **¿?_** deja pensarlo vamos al parecer los demás ya decidieron

 **Zafiro_** esta bien se que tomaras la de cisión correcta

Todos se volvieron a reunir junto a Solaris todos tenían caras seria señal de que tenían su respuesta cuando llegaron Solaris fuel primero en hablar

 **Solaris_** cual fue su respuesta

 **¿?_** antes quiero saber como llegamos a qui y si hay forma de volver

 **Fernando_** nada alentador pero cierto

 **Solaris_** llegaron a qui atraes de los cristales que tienen y si hay forma de volver si, si la hay pero una ves dada su repuesta no podrán volver claro si aceptan pero tienen mi palabra que una ves en mi mundo podre Acer que vuelvan pero después de 3 días ya no habrá forma de asarlo

 **Max_** yo lo are seré el héroe que necesitan

 **Rafael_** también yo será el mayor logro de mi vida

 **David_** hay niños ahí que me necesitan mi ayuda lo are

 **Fernando_** cuenten con migo si puedo Acer algo juro que lo are

 **Miguel_** yo también yo también esto será divertido

Al no escuchar la respuesta del que faltaba todos voltearon a verlo estaba con los brazos cruzados y ojos serrados Solaris se preocupado ya que a pasar de saber que el era un elegido al estarlo observando se dio cuenta que el era alguien bastante apático y casi nunca le inter asaban los problemas de los demás por su parte Zafiro estaba nerviosa jamás vio a su dueño así de serio pero sin importar lo que decida ella lo apoyara

 **¿?_** pregunta ¿necesitas a los 6 obligatoriamente?

 **Solaris_** me temo que así es delo contrario nada servirá

 **¿?_** en ese caso supongo que no me queda de otra

 **Zafiro_** sabia que lo arias

 **Solaris_** gracias de verdad gracias a los 6, como agradecimiento seles dará unos dones propios y nos compartidos además un presente para que no olviden su mundo aun que este se les darán en otro momento, por cierto mi mundo esta habitado por ponis así que no se sorprenda sin mencionar que haya ustedes no san mas que un mito y el lugar al que van se llama equestria y esta gobernado por mis hijas celestia luna y cadenza

 **¿?_** entiendo bueno mándanos de una ves

 **Solaris_** casi lo olvido tomen estas pociones al beberlas se transformaran en ponis para no llamar la atención de mas, pero tengan cuidado que tienen un limite de tiempo

 **¿?_** agh que estupidez ya mándanos- mientras tomaba las pociones y los guardaba

 **Solaris_** muy bien y gracias con fiamos en ustedes suerte y sobretodo no olviden divertirse

 **Miguel_** antes las presentaciones yo soy miguel y soy de chile

 **Fernando_** donde están mis modales mi nombre es Fernando y soy de Francia

 **David_** soy David y soy de canada

 **Rafael_** Rafael y soy de argentina

 **Max_** mi nombre es Max y soy de España

 **Zafiro_** yo soy zafiro

 **Solaris_** que hay de ti-los demás esperaban escuchar su nombre

 **¿?_** me llamo Leonardo soy de México

 **Solaris_** echas las presentaciones espero tengan éxito en su misión adiós así quisiera decirles algo es como un consejo cuando ustedes crean que ya no pueden

 **David_** y cual seria

 **Solaris_** _ **los hambres fuertes no se inclinan nada les intimida siguen de pie aun cuando los destrocen las dan el ejemplo no importa el sufrimiento su fortaleza no se quiebra en ningún momento**_ suerte __

Los demás asintieron después de eso brillaron para desaparece reaparecieron en un cueva el lado de un árbol que parecía estar echo de cristal esto los sorprendió a todos

 _ **& bosque everfree&**_

 **Max_** que es este lugar

 **Leonardo_** algún lugar de la dimensión de ese sujeto

 **Miguel_** me gusta ese árbol de navidad

 **Rafael_** sin duda se ve col

 **Zafiro_ AHHHHHHHH**

 **Leonardo_** y a ti que te pasa

Cuando la voltearan a ver zafiro ya no era una cachorrita si no que a hora era una especie de dragona bastante linda era de piel blanca con escamas rosas y espinas del mismo color las de la cabeza estaban a los lados simulando dos coleta

 **Leonardo_ ¿** que rayos te paso?

 **Zafiro_** no lose tengo miedo amo

 **Leonardo_** tranquila estarás bien

 **Rafael_** olvídenlo tenemos cosas mas importantes que Acer

 **Zafiro_** esta bien vámonos amo

 **Leonardo_** sabes solo llámame Leonardo

 **Zafiro_** ok leo- dijo feliz

 **Leonardo_** no te dije que me llames… sabes que olvídalo vámonos

Después de eso subieron unas escaleras que se encontraban ahí al llegar a la sima encontraron lo que parresia ser un bosque un tanto tétrico y a espaldas un viejo castillo en ruinas por lo que ir Asia el no era la mejor opción

 **Miguel_** que asemos a hora

 **Leonardo_** tendremos que salir del bosque

 **Max_** pero se ve tan aterrador

 **David_** tienes una mejor idea

 **Rafael_** entonces en marcha

Todos estaban por caminar cuando algo les llamo la atención y es que zafiro había saltado para que dar en el hombro derecho de leo este casi se caía ya que no esperaba que pesara mas pero pudo mantenerse de pie

 **Zafiro** _ pikachu- dijo feliz

 **Leonardo_** ahg estas mas pesada

 **Zafiro_** me estas llamando gorda- dramatizo

 **Leonardo_** que no yo no dije eso

 **Zafiro_** lo se solo estoy jugando

 **David_** asen eso todo el tiempo o que

 **Zafiro_** que cosa

 **Rafael_** que el te lleve en su hombro se be un poco incomodo

 **Zafiro_** si y de echo es bastante cómodo

 **Miguel_** se ve divertido como se les ocurrió

 **Zafiro_** viendo esa serie llamada pokemon

 **Leonardo_** suficiente ya vámonos

 **Fernando_** pero no te molesta que agá eso

 **Leonardo_** no a hora vámonos

Una ves aclarado ese asunto todos se dirigieron a lo que ellos creían era la salida de ese bosque durante el camino loa jóvenes hablaban para cono serse mejor e septo leo el respondía de forma cortante y con fastidio y no le daba importancia a sus compañeros siguieron así asta que encontraron un extraño conejo

 **Max_** que bonito conejito

 **David_** se ve simpático mas que leo jeje

 **Leonardo_** no tenemos tiempo vámonos

 **Miguel_** pero están lindo- mientras lo abrazaba

Entonces el conejo se transformo ya que le crecieron aspas como de venado a aumento de tamaño le crecieron un per de garras y le salieron grandes colmillos mientras sacaba espuma de la boca este era un llamado cachalote este dio un fuerte rugido

 **Cachalote_** ROOOOOOAR

 **David_** CORRAN

 **Miguel_** con permisito dijo Monchito

Tras esos todos salieron corriendo completamente asustados mientras gritaban, el chacualote por su parte al verlos correr les saco la lengua para irse por otro camino nuestros amigos seguían corriendo asta que terminaron cansados y se detuvieron al poder recuperar el aire pudieron escuchar sonido de voces al ver de que se trataban vieron que era un pueblo y al parecer se celebraría algo por que estaban adornando

 **Fernando_** bien un pueblo y a ora que aremos

 **Rafael_** no lose no pensé que llegaríamos tan lejos

 **Leonardo_** lo que aremos será beber las pociones ver que pedo en el pueblo terminar el trabajo y largarnos

 **Miguel_** me gusta ese plan es solido y contundente

 **Rafael_** ya que

Entonces leo les paso las pociones a cada uno de ellos que les dio anterior mente Solaris los 6 se las bebieran una bes se las tomaron ellos comenzaron a sentir que su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar para des pues transformarse un ponis

Max se transformo en un Pegaso color blanco conservaba sus misma ropa y corte de cabello

Rafael también se transformo en un Pegaso solo que el era de color azul rey

David se transformo en un terrestre color café

Fernando se transformo en un unicornio color rojo

Miguel se transformo en un terrestre color verde

Por su parte Leonardo se transformo en un unicornio color gris e igual que los demás conservaba su ropa corte de cabello y asesorías

 **Max_** me siento raro

 **Leonardo_** yo como un idiota será mejor dirigirnos de una vez

Los demás asintieron y se adentraron al pueblo sin saber lo que les esperaba el futuro en ese bello y lindo pueblo durante su camino se encontraron con un letrero con el nombre del pueblo _ponyville_

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Bueno nuestros amigos al fin llegaron a equestria donde vivirán grandes aventuras con el grupo de ponis mas famosos y solo para aclarar los ponis de este fic serán antropomórficos o furris como ustedes les quieran decir**

 **Así también la historia comenzara a partir de la llegada de Nightmare Moon y utilizara la misma ideología de otro fanfic de la historia que seria la del "guardián de la armonía" celos recomiendo esa dice que algunos capítulos de la serie podrían o no pasar o ser diferentes**

 **También quería decir que tratare de subir capitulo todos los viernes sin faltas o ese espero pero bueno en el siguiente capitulo entraran las manes 6 y veremos como serán las cosas con estos nuevos integrantes a partir de ahora bueno sin mas nos vamos el siguiente viernes con otro capitulo**


	3. Comienza la aventura La amistad es magia

_**1\. Comienza la aventura**_

 _ **La amistad es magia parte 1**_

 **Narrador_** había una vez en el reino mágico de Equestria, dos nobles hermanas que reinaban la tierra juntas y creaban armonía en la región para esto la mayor usaba su magia de unicornio para subir el sol la menor traía la luna a la noche y así creaban equilibrio de a su reino y sus súbditos: todas las variaciones de ponis pero con el tiempo la menor se lleno de celos los ponis jugaban en el día que la mayor les traía pero dormían en la hermosa noche un dia fatal la menor se negó abajar la luna para dar paso al día la mayor quiso razonar con ella… pero la amarguera de la menor… la transformo en una malvada yegua oscura Nighmare Moon, juro que sumiría la luna en una noche eterna. Con pasar la ,mayor uso la magia más poderosa cono sida.. los elementos de la armonía usando la magia de esos elementos derroto a su hermana menor y la envió para siempre a la luna la hermana mayor se izo responsable del sol y la luna

 **Twilight sparkle_** yla armonía ha durado en equestria durante generaciones umm elementos de la armonía estoy segura que escuche de ellos en algún lugar¿ pero dónde?

Podemos ver que Twilight es una unicornio color morada, con la melena purpura con dos mechones uno morado y otro rosa llevaba puesto unos zapatos negros una falda negra que le llegaba por la rodilla una camisa blanca manga largo por debajo de un chaleco negro sin manga y una corbata roja en el cuello, con una marca de una estrella de 6 puntas con 5 pequeñas a su alrededor en su mano ( **como Lucy de Fairy tail** esta caminaba pensativa

 **Twilight sparkle_** juraría a ver escuchado sobre los elementos de la armonía pero donde

Esta se encontró con tres yeguas que llevaban regalos esta al verla la saludaron aun que esta parecía un poco incomoda

 **Poni1_** ola twilight móndense organizo una pequeña reunión en el patio del castillo

 **poni2_** quieres venir

 **Twilight sparkle_** lo siento chicas tengo mucho que estudiar asique adiós- mientras corría

 **Poni1_** esa poni ase algo mas aparte de estudiar

 **Poni3_** yo creo que ella prefiere mas a los libros que alas amigas

 **Twilight sparkle_** se que escuche acerca de los elementos en algún lado

Esta se dirigió asía un observatorio donde podemos apreciar como un sonriente y feliz dragón con piel morada y escamas de color verde llevaba un regalo en sus garras asta que de repente la puerta se abre con fuerza mandándolo al suelo mientras por la puerta entra twilight alterada

 **Twilight sparkle_ ¿** spike? ,¿spike? ¿Donde estas?

 **Spike_** ahg ¿Que pasa twilight?

 **Twilight sparkle_** a conque estas ahí rápido busca el antiguo libro de leyendas y profecía y ¿que es eso?- notando que tenia algo en la cola

 **Spike_** pues era un regalo para Moon dance pero

 **Twilight sparkle_** ay spike sabes que no hay tiempo para esas cosas

 **Spike_** pero es el descanso

 **Twilight sparkle_** no, no, no SPIKE-mientras revisaba libros y dejaba un desastre

 **Spike_** a qui esta -mientras sostenía un libro twilight lo levita con magia y se lo quita este cae para después recoger el tiradero que ahí avía

 **Twilight sparkle_** graciaselementos e, e aja elementos de la armonía ver ¿yegua en la luna?

 **Spike_** yegua en la luna pero solo es un cuento pony

 **Twilight sparkle_** yegua, yegua aja yegua que en la antigüedad intento sumir el mundo en una noche eterna desterrada en la luna por los elementos de la armonía cuenta la leyenda que el milésimo día mas largo las estrellas la liberaran y traerá la noche eterna sabes lo que esto significa

 **Spike_** ah no- pierde el equilibrio y comienza a caer pero es atrapado por twilight

 **Twilight sparkle_** toma dictator

 **Spike_** ok

 **Twilight sparkle_** querida princesa celestia mis investigaciones acerca de la magia poni me lleva ala conclusión de que estamos al filo del desastre

 **Spike_** espera filo… filo- lo miro confundido

 **Twilight sparkle_** margen

 **Spike_** maaaar- la miro con algo de pena

 **Twilight sparkle_** que algo muy malo esta por pasar- este comenzó a escribir- de echo mis investigaciones me asen pensar que la mítica yegua en la luna de echo es Nightmare Moon y se deben tomar medidas de inmediato su fiel alumna twilight sparkle

 **Spike_** twilight es sparkle listo

 **Twilight sparkle_** bien mándala

 **Spike_** ahora

 **Twilight sparkle_** por supuesto spike

 **Spike_** no lose la princesa esta ocupado con los preparativos para la celebración del sol de verano y es pasado mañana

 **Twilight sparkle_** exacto pasado mañana es el milésimo día mas largo del año es imperativo que la princesa se entere de in mediato

 **Spike_** impera inpe.

 **Twilight sparkle_** IMPORTANTE- grito ya enojada

 **Spike_** esta bien como tú digas- sopla la carta para que marlo y el humo se baya

 **Spike_** listo pero no esperes de pi- dijo con burla

 **Twilight sparkle_** yo no me preocuparía en sus años como mi mentora jamás a dudado de mi

En eso spike comienza a querer vomitar para luego soltar un eructo del cual apareció una carta este la tomo y se aclaro la garganta mientras imitaba la voz de la princesa

 **Spike_** _mi fiel alumna twilight sparkle sabes que valoro mucho tu liglicencia y eres de toda mi con fianza pero debes dejar de leer esos libros polvorientos_

Esto dejo impresionada a twilight que no se esperaba esa respuesta por parte de la princesa des pues de eso se cambia de escena en donde ella y spike se encontraban en un carruaje tirado por ponis twilight y va un poco triste y spike continua leyendo

 **Spike_** querida twilight no todo en la vida es estudiar para una pony asi que te envió a su per visar los preparativos para la celebración del sol de verano que se ara este año en _Pineville_ además tienes una tarea mas importante as amistad Bueno míralo por el lado positivo la princesa dijo que te quedaras en la biblioteca eso no te da gusto

 **Twilight sparkle_** es verdad además tengo razón supervisare rápido y así podre buscar pruebas de que la profesa es real

 **Spike_** y cuando aras amistad como la princesa dijo

 **Twilight sparkle_** la princesa me mando a supervisar los preparativos me deber como su estudiante es realizar esa tarea además el mundo no depende de mis amistades

 _ **Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí**_

 **Miguel_** valla parece que abra una gran fiesta no lo creen

 **Rafael_** así parece todos parecen emocionados

 **Leonardo_** ya cállense

 **Zafiro_** sabes deberías ser mas amable con los demás

 **Leonardo_** no gracias y será mejor que pongan atención

Pero en ese momento choco contra alguien asiéndolo caer a el y con quien choca y de paso bajando a zafiro de su hombro con quien se tropezó fue con nada mas que con twilight que minutos atrás avía bajado y estaba tan distraída que no ponía atención

 **Leonardo_** oye fíjate por don-no termino la frase albearla mejor

Leo se levanto y le extendió la mano para ayudarla algo raro en el por su lado twilight miraba al unicornio que le ofrecía su mano esta la tomo con algo de timidez una bes de pie comenzó a jugar con su cabello con un pequeño rubor señal de que estaba apenada

 **Leonardo_** ah ola te encuentras bien

 **Twilight sparkle_** si gracias- de forma tímida

 **Leonardo_** me llamo Leonardo

 **Twilight sparkle_** soy twilight sparkle mucho justo

 **Leonardo_** = _interesante esta chica tiene todas las características de una niña bien portada_ =pensó

 **Spike y zafiro_** ves no es tan difícil o si

Ellos al notar que alguien dijo lo mismo pusieron su vista a ver quien fue y se vieron a zafiro le pareció algo curioso de ver un dragón por su parte spike estaba sorprendido jamás creyó que vería a otro drago y menos a una ten linda spike sintió que sus mejillas ardían y su corazón latía a mil por hora se avía enamorado por su parte twilight se sorprendió de que hubiera otro bebe dragón aparte de spike

 **Twilight sparkle_** incredible otro bebe dragon

 **Zafiro_** ola soy zafiro

 **Spike_** yo soy spike

 **Rafael_** oye leo no te olvides de los amigos

 **Leonardo_** ah? Cierto ellos son Rafael, Miguel, David, Fernando y Max

 **Todos_** ola

 **Spike_** ves no están difícil – se acerca una poni rosa-tal vez los ponis de este lugar Hablen acerca de temas interesantes solo inténtalo

 **Twilight sparkle_** ah¿ ola?- Dijon nerviosa

 **Poni_** AHHHHH- sale corriendo

 **Twilight sparkle_** bueno eso sin duda fue interesante

 **Miguel_** ay no se va espera no te aremos nada- mientras va detrás de ella

 **David_** espera miguel- le grito

Pero era tarde miguel se avía ido tras esa poni dejando solo a 5 de loa 6 humanos pero al parecer solo a 2 les parecía preocupante ya que a Leonardo parecía molesto por su acción tan estúpida y Rafael y Fernando parecían esperar algo por el estilo

 **Fernando_** no se preocupen lo veremos después

 **Max_** están seguros no deberíamos buscarlo

 **Rafael_** no ya esperaba algo por el estilo viniendo de el

 **Twilight sparkle_** tus amigos son peculiares al igual que sus nombres

 **Leonardo_** lose- lo dijo con resignación- y que te trae a este pueblo

 **Twilight sparkle_** soy la encargada de supervisar los preparativos del sol de verano antes de que la princesa celestia venga

 **Leonardo_** = ¿ _celestia? Ese era el nombre de una de las hijas de Solaris tal vez esta chica nos sea de ayuda_ = te podemos acompañar

 **Twilight sparkle_** ¿Cómo dices?- pregunto confundida los demás estaban igual

 **Leonardo_** lo que sucede es que tampoco somos de es te pueblo y no tenemos nada interesante que Hacer

 **Twilight sparkle_** no lose

 **Rafael_** vamos asta podríamos ayudarte

 **Twilight sparkle_** supongo que esta buen

 **Todos_** genial

Asi simas zafiro se volvió asubiar al hombro de Leonardo y se volvió a originar la misma duda en twilight y tuvieron que responder de igual manera a spike pareció interesante eso aunque se peguntaba quién era ese pikachu por el camino leo les dijo que al parecer ella tenia contacto con una delas hijas de Solaris lo que talvez facilite su misión entonces todos estuvieron de acuerdo

 **Spike_** lista oficial de los preparativos del solsticio de verano

 **Miguel_** que es lo primero

 **Spike_** banquete

Al decir eso todos vieron que se encontraron una granja que estaba llena de manzanas antes de que alguien dijera cualquier cosa escucharon un grito que les llamo la atención

 **Applejack _** YIII JAAAAA- mientras pateaba un árbol

Applejack era una poni de tierra color naranja llevaba unas votas cafés con un short azul una camisa a cuadros Roja amarrada de la cintura de jondo ver su torso cabello rubio y por ultimo un sombrero café estilo vaquero y en sus manos la imagen de tres manzanas

 **Twilight sparkle_** terminemos con esto, hola mi nombre es twilight sparkle y-no pudo continuar por que la tomaron con fuerza su mano mientras la agita con rapidez

 **Applejack_** que tal señorita a qui en sweet Apple acress nos gusta Hacer amistad- mientras la liberaba

 **Twilight sparkle_** amistad no yo solo ahh

 **Leonardo_** = _baya brazo de esta vaquera=_ pensó

 **Applejack_** entonces que podemos Acer por ustedes

 **Twilight sparkle_** la princesa me envió a supervisar el banquete eres tu la encargada

 **Applejack_** claro como el azúcar quieren una prueba

 **Twilight sparkle_** solo si no es muy tardado

 **Applejack_** ALMORZAR COMPAÑEROS- mientras toca una campana

Después de eso nuestros amigos fueron literalmente arrastrados por una multitud de ponis para que des pues applejack les presentara algunos de sus familiares asta llegar a 3 en particular ( **no sé cómo se llaman los demás y que flojera andar buscando)**

 **Applejack_** ah big Macintosh, Apple boom y la abuela Smith- mientras le metía una manzana verde ala boca

 **David_** una linda familia sin duda

 **Leonardo_** = _que esta familia no tienen televisión o que pedo umm abra televisiones en este lugar más vale que si_ = pensó

 **Applejack_** gracias y bueno podrían decirse que ustedes ya son parte de la familia también- twilight escupió la manzana

 **Twilight sparkle_** bueno veo que la comida esta bien así que nos vamos

 **Apple boom_** no se que darán almorzar- con ojitos de perrito

 **Los 5_=** _mierda esos ojos nooo=_ pensaron al unísono

 **Twilight sparkle_** lo siento pe-

No termino de hablar ya que el estomago de los 6 que la acompañaban a acepción de spike rugieron callándola todos pusieron sus ojos en ellos con sonrisa picaras mientras ellos estaban algo rojos por la vergüenza entonces twilight se rindió

 **Twilight sparkle_** bueno nos quedamos

Después de esas palabras todos festejaron una ves terminada la comida el estomago de twilight estaba algo hinchado pero a David le molestaba la idea de comer de gratis así que se le ocurrió una idea

 **David_** oye applejack

 **Applejack_** que pasa compañero

 **David_** necesitan ayuda para el trabajo a qui en su granja

 **Applejack_** ¿ah? ¿Por qué?

 **David_** quisiera ayudar te como agradecimiento por mi comida y de mis amigos

 **Applejack_** pero eso no será necesario des pues de todo es su deber o no

 **David_** en realidad no esas son cosas de twilight nosotros solo la acompañamos

 **Applejack_** sigue sin ser necesario

 **David_** por favor

 **Applejack_** bueno pero que dirán tus amigos

 **David_** oye leo ¿te importa si me que do ayudando a Applejack?

 **Leonardo_** as lo que quieras no me interesa-mientras se terminaba su pastel

 **David_** decidido, gracias

Después de eso nuestros amigos siguieron su camino a hora con 4 de los 6 humanos twilight se quejaba por haber comido mucho pastel después de eso spike les dijo que el otro punto era el clima y una Pegaso llamada Raimbow dash

 **Twilight sparkle_** pues no esta asiendo un buen trabajo- después pasa todo lo dela serie asta que estas que ellos se ríen por su cabello

 **Twilight sparkle_** supongo que tu eres Raimbow dash

 **Raimbow dash_** la única y original por que as escuchado de mi

Raimbow dash era una Pegaso azul celeste con unos tenis deportivos con un short azul una camisa de color azul y una melena de color arcoíris y en su mano llevaba la imagen de un rayo saliendo de una nube

 **Twilight sparkle_** se supone que tu mantienes el cielo despejado soy twilight sparkle soy la encargada de los preparativos para la celebración y debes despejar el cielo

 **Raimbow dash_** si, si eso es fácil lo haré después cuando termine de practicar

 **Fernando_ ¿** practicar para qué?

 **Raimbow dash_** para los wonderbols

 **Max_** los ¿wonderbols?

 **Raimbow dash_** si

 **Twilight sparkle_** los más talentosos de toda equestria

 **Raimbow dash_** exacto

 **Leonardo_** dudo que quieran a una Pegaso tan floja como tu es decir ni siquiera podes mantener el cielo despejado- _=lo que eso signifique=_

 **Raimbow dash_** eso es fácil podría asarlo en 10 segundos exactos

 **Twilight sparkle_** demuéstralo

Después de eso pudieron ver como esa Pegaso holgazana como la catalogo leo al parecer era bastante rápida al grado que de verdad pareció que lo había despejado en 10 segundos pero nadie se tomo la molestia de asegurarlo todos tenían caras de asombro total e septo Rafael

 **Raimbow dash_** jajaja de verían ver sus caras

 **Fernando_** impresionante

 **Leonardo_** = _como es que alguien tan perezosa puede tener esa velocidad=_

 **Rafael_** baya si que son fáciles de impresionar

 **Raimbow dash_** que quieres decir con eso

 **Rafael_** que yo soy mas rápido que tu

 **Raimbow dash_** con que si te reto a una carrera o que te da miedo

 **Rafael_** acepto no hay problema verdad leo

 **Leonardo_** no me importa ¿y por que me preguntan?

 **Rafael_** no lose David lo izo adió

Después de eso Raimbow dash y Rafael comenzaron una carrera muy pareja mientras los demás los veían alejarse

 **Twilight sparkle_** baya amigo que eres si los dejas ir como si nada

 **Leonardo_** como dije no son de mi importancia

 **Zafiro_** de vería ya solo que damos 4

 **Spike_** si bueno mejor sigamos

Des pues de eso con tintaron su camino asta lo que parecía ser la alcaldía de ese lugar donde supervisarían el siguiente punto el cual seria la decoración al entrar se encontraron con otra pony que estaba colocando unos listones

La pony era una unicornio de pelaje blanco llevaba unos zapatos rojos con una falda purpura con una blusa blanca una melena azul marino bien peinada y en sus manos llevaba la imagen de tras diamantes azules

Esta al ver a twilight le pregunto sobre su melena esta dijo que no era nada pero ella la ignoro y la llevo a su casa donde le izo probarse diferentes modelos mientras lo chicos veían sin saber como reaccionar esta le pregunto barias cosas y cuando ella menciono ser de un lugar llamado canterlot se emociono y le dijo que serian las mejores amigas por su parte leo se comenzaba a molestar con tanta tontería y aprovecharon que Rarity avía salido para escapar bueno casi todos

 **Rarity_** diamantes en que estaba pensando déjame traerte rubís

 **Twilight sparkle_** vámonos antes de que quiera pinte de otro color

 **Leonardo_** tu no vas Fernando

 **Fernando_** no me parece correcto dejar a una dama de esa manera sin darles un motivo

 **Leonardo_** Mmmm si tu lo dices entonces ¿qué aras?

 **Fernando_** quisiera esperarla ¿no te molesta? verdad Leonardo

 **Leonardo_** como quieras pero enserio ¿por que me preguntan a mi?

 **Fernando_** no lose supongo que das ese aire de líder

 **Leonardo_** bueno supongo que te veré después

Des pues de eso Leo se marcho dejando a Fernando solo esperando a la pony una bes esta llego con algunos rubís se veía feliz pero al no ver a su nueva amiga se entristeció en es Fernando se le acerca

 **Fernando_ ¿** estas bien?

 **Rarity_** ¿eh? Así solo que no creía que se iría sin despedirse

 **Fernando_** tenían algo de prisa

 **Rarity_** entiendo

 **Fernando_** y ¿terminaste las de decoraciones?

 **Rarity_** ay no me distraje mucho no terminare a tiempo

 **Fernando_ ¿** podría ayudarte? si tu gustas

 **Rarity_ ¿** de verdad? gracias querido

 _ **Cerca de un bosque**_

Se encontraban los últimos 2 humanos caminando junto a twilight esta noto la ausencia de Fernando y le pregunto a leo y este le conto lo que el le avía dicho sobre no irse sin despedirse

 **Twilight sparkle** _ baya ¿crees que piense que fui grosera?

 **Leonardo_** es lo mas probable

 **Max_** yo creo que ambos entenderán las razones

 **Leonardo_** como sea ¿que es lo que sigue en la lista?

 **Spike_** a ver es- zafiro le quita la lista- oye

 **Zafiro_** es música es lo ultimo

En eso se escuchan como cantan barias aves leo les a ase una señal para que no hagan ruido y luego se asoman por un arbusto donde ven a una poni conduciendo una orquesta de aves ( **ya ni Beto ben Asia eso mecae)** para realizar una canción

La poni era una Pegaso color amarillo canario esta poni llevaba puesto unos zapatos con una falda color azul con una blusa sin mangas color blanco y melena de un rosa pálido y en la mano llevaba una imagen de tres mariposas

 **Fluttershy_** esperen alto am señor gorrión puede que su rimo es te ligeramente a delatando bueno hagámoslo de nuevo y uno y dos y-

 **Twilight sparkle_** ola

 **Fluttershy_** AHHHH- sus aves salieron volando

 **Leonardo_** asustaste a las aves purpura

 **Twilight sparkle_** oye lo siento no quería asustarlas

 **Fluttershy_ ….**

 **Twilight sparkle_** soy twilight sparkle

 **Fluttershy_** …

 **Leonardo_** me llamo Leonardo

 **Max_** soy Max y tus eres

 **Fluttershy_** am soy Fluttershy- dijo muy bajo

 **Twilight sparkle_** disculpa no te escuchas

 **Fluttershy_** soy Fluttershy- aun mas bajo

 **Leonardo_** que dices- en repuesta ella solo chillo

 **Twilight sparkle_** bueno pues parece que tus aves volvieron así que te dejamos Acer tu trabajo- ella volvió a chillar

 **Twilight sparkle_** entonces adiós- mientras se aleja- eso fue fácil

 **Leonardo_** sin mencionar que incomoda

 **Max_** a mi me cayo bastante bien

Fluttershy veía como se marchaban entonces de los arbustos salieron tanto spike como zafiro y entonces Fluttershy se acerco para saludarlos quitando a twilight y a leo del medio

 **Fluttershy_** baya un bebe dragón y son dos

 **Spike y zafiro_** baya baya- dijeron al unísono

 **Fluttershy_** que bien y hablan ni siquiera se que decir

 **Twilight sparkle_** entonces lo mejor será irnos-

Mientras levita a los dos dragones para poner a spike en sus hombros y darle a leo a zafiro que izo lo mismo y comenzaron a caminar pero la Pegaso comenzó a seguirlos

 **Fluttershy_** espera ¿Cómo se llaman?

 **Spike_** soy spike

 **Zafiro_** y yo soy zafiro

 **Fluttershy_** hola pequeños soy Fluttershy wau 2 dragones que hablan y de que hablan los dragones

 **Spike y zafiro_** pues que quieres saber

 **Fluttershy_** absolutamente todo

Al oír eso Max se emociono también por conocer la vida de un dragón así que se acerco al lado de Fluttershy para escuchar también por otro lado tanto twilight como Leonardo soltaron un suspiro de fastidio

 **Spike_** bueno comencé como un huevo verde y morado

"No mames" ese era el pensamiento de leo al escuchar eso pero se callo al poco rato llegaron a lo que parecía ser un árbol pero con puertas y ventanas lo que daba a entender que era una especie de casa esto sor prendió a leo

 **Spike_** y esa seria mi vida asta este momento ¿quieres oír lo de hoy

 **Fluttershy_** ay si por favor

 **Twilight sparkle_** hay no como llegamos tan rápido este es el lugar donde me estaré que dando y mi pobre dragón debe dormir

 **Spike_** no es cierto_ en eso twilight lo deja caer

 **Twilight sparkle_** ay no mira ya ni siquiera puede mantener su equilibrio

 **Fluttershy_** ay no pobrecito ay que llevarlo adentro

 **Twilight sparkle_** si eso are adiós-toma de la mano a leo y lo y se lo llevo adentro con ella, casi por reflejo de jondo a Max y a Fluttershy solos afuera

 **Max_** ola

 **Fluttershy_** ola

 _ **Dentro de la biblioteca**_

 **Spike_** eso no fue muy amable

 **Twilight sparkle_** lo siento spike

 **Leonardo_** oye purpura ¿podrías soltarme?

 **Twilight sparkle_** ah lo siento

 **Leonardo_** y ¿que aras a hora?

 **Twilight sparkle_** debo buscar pruebas de que la profecía es real pero no puedo asarlo sin que estas locas ponis quieran asar amistad necesito soledad donde están las luces

 **Todos los ponys_** SORPRESA

 **Los 4_** AHHHHHH

 **Pinkie pie_** sor presa hola soy pinkie pie hice esta fiesta para ustedes los sorprendió ¿si? ¿si?

Pinkie pie es una poni de tierra color rosa llevaba puesto unos tenis, llevaba un pantalón negro con una blusa color rosa su melena estaba esponjada y era de un rosa mas fuerte que su pelaje en la mano llevaba la imagen de tres globos dos azulesy uno amarillo

 **Twilight sparkle_** muchísimo, pero aquí no se ase ruido

 **Pinkie pie_** tonterías que clase de fiesta seria esa te lo diré aburrida- en ese punto ambos ya no le ponían atención y comenzaron a irse- jamás los avía visto por el pueblo a si que deberían ser nuevos conozco a cada poni de ponyville si eres nuevo no conoces a nadie si no conoces a nadie no tienes amigos sin amigos estas solo- twilight comenzó servirse algo en un baso una ves termino le paso la botella a leo quien la tomo w izo lo mismo-eso es triste entonces tu be una idea por eso dije voy Acer una espectacular bienvenida ah y conocía a tu amigo Miguel quien me ayudo a preparar todo e invite a tofos mis amigas de ponyville a hora ustedes tiene muchos amigos

Entonces aparecieron las chicas y con ellas los demás muchachos entonces ambos comenzaron a beber de sus bebidas pero luego sus caras se pusieron rojas y escupieron fuego luego twilight se retiro a una evitación pero leo se quedo los chicos se acercaron a el

 **Leonardo_** = _pero que chingados acaba de escupir fuego esto no es normal y seguro ya medio gastritis=_

 **David_** ey leo como te la pasaste en el día

 **Rafael_** que pasa no soportaste algo de picante jajaj no que los mexicanos son buenos para eso

 **Leonardo_** cállate insecto descubrieron algo durante el día_ _=si mi abuela me viera se avergonzaría por no aguantar el picante=_

 **Los 5_** no y tu

 **Leonardo_** tampoco

 **Fernando_** bueno eso no importa ahora

 **Miguel_** cierto esto es una fiesta disfrútenosla

Después de eso pasaron unas horas para que después todos salieran asía la alcaldía leo comenzaba a preocuparse ya que no sabia en que momento podría perder poder la poción pero decidió ignorarlo y ver e que uva esto leo y twilight estaban juntos al igual que pinkie

 **Pinkie pie_** les emociona asombra a mi si no me emocionaba desde ahh pero quien podría superarlo

 **Alcaldesa mare_** yeguas y sementales demos le la bienvenida a nuestra gobernante la sabia y magnifica princesa que trae el sol cada amanecer a la princesa celestia

Todos gritaron de alegría pero la princesa no aparecía

 **Twilight sparkle_** esto no es bueno

 **Rarity_** no esta

Todos se alarmaron al escuchar eso pero lo que los asusto fue ver que se comenzaba a formar una neblina color negra y de ahí surgió una yegua color negro con una armadura del mismo color pero mas bajo con alas y un cuerno como Solaris todos se asustaron al verla pero nuestros amigos pensaron lo mismo debemos de detenerla a ella

 **Twilight sparkle_** Nightmare Moon- eso llamo la atención de leo

 **Nightmare Moon_** ah mis queridos ponis ase mucho que no veo sus rostros que adoran el sol

 **Raimbow dash_** que le asiste ala princesa- amenazo per applejack la detiene

 **Nightmare Moon_** que sucede mi corona no bale lo mismo por estar aprisionada durante mil años que no vieron las señales no saben quien soy

 **Twilight sparkle_** yo si vi las señales y se quien eres la mítica yegua en la luna Nightmare Moon- todos jadearon por el asombro

 **Nightmare Moon_** baya alguien me recuerda y supongo que sabes a que avenido verdad

 **Twilight sparkle_** avenido ah ah

 **Leonardo_** eso no importa lo importante es que no lo consiguieras

 **Nightmare Moon_** ah y que tu me detendrás un simple pony jajaa

 **Leonardo_** no me subestimes

Pero entonces paso lo que no esperaban pues leo y los chicos comenzaron a brillar para des pues de unos segundos volver Acer humanos ante la sorpresa de todos que volvieron a jadear de la sorpresa ellos se maldecían mentalmente por este echo

 **Nightmare Moon_** valla valla pero que se supone que eres tu en todos mis años jamás vi algo como ustedes 6

 **Leonardo_** eso no es de tu importancia o si

 **Nightmare Moon_** tienes razón tengo cosas mas importante pero- se teles transporta cerca de leo con una esfera de magia en la mano apuntando en su estomago- adiós mono- dispara mandándolo a volar y atravesar una parad

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHH AGG

 **Todos_** Leonardo- zafiro fue a auxiliarlo de inmediato junto con Rafael

 **Leonardo_** estoy bien- Rafael le ayuda para permanecer de pi

 **Nightmare Moon_** recuerden este día ponys por que será el ultimo a partir de hoy la noche durara para siempre JAJAJAJAJ

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Baya que se complicaran las cosas para nuestros amigos que se les termino el tiempo**

 **Por cierto a los chicos se fueron presentando con forme se fueron presentando conforme se encontraban y ellos les apareció lo que serian sus cutie mark las cuales serian una imagen de los animales que llevaban pero leo no lo noto por sus guantes**

 **Ya saben lamento las faltas de ortografía y nos vemos el viernes talvez a y una cosa tanto spike como zafiro les llegan como por las rodillas a twilight y a Leonardo por lo que pueden cargarlo por lo general twilight carga a spike en los brazos como si abrazara un peluche ose al frente de ella mientras leonardo la lleba un uno de sus hombros y zafiro cada vez que sube dise pikachu ya que ambos se inspiraron en la serie y a zafiro le agrado**

 **Asi se me olvidaba si se dieron cuenta los dialogos de las chicas estaban cambiados o les falto o simplenente no lo escribi como devia esto se deba a ina simple rason y es que yo no se me el gion completo y cada ves que escriba un capitulo de la serie tengo que ver el capitulo pero pues igual escribo de lo que recuerdo sin mencionar que no soy perfecto bueno adios**


	4. 2 comeinza la aventura La amistad 2

_**2\. comeinza la aventura**_

 _ **La amistad es magia parte 2**_

Después de decir eso Nightmare Moon se transformo en humo y escapo par la ventana Raimbow dash trato de seguirla pero era tarde

 **Raimbow_** vuelve aquí oscuridad por siempre

En eso vea twilight correr seguido de los muchacho que al percatarse de que ella tenia conocimiento sobre su oponente decidieron ir con ella al principio ella no quería pero leo le dijo que la situación no estaba como para negarse por lo que acepto muy a la fuerza al llegar colocaron a spike y zafiro en unas canastas y los cubrieron ya que ellos se avían desmayado por tanta emoción una ves echo eso twilight comenzó a reclamarles

 **Twilight_** no puedo creer que me mintieran

 **Max_** ah? No recuerdo haberte mentido

 **Twilight_** lo hicieron al no decirme la verdad sobre ustedes

 **Leonardo _** eso ahora no es importante como derrotamos a esa yegua

 **Twilight_** necesito un libro busquen algo acerca de los elementos de la armonía

 **Los 6_** si

Después de eso ellos comenzaron a buscar ese libro mientras asían un desastre al buscarle mientras ella Asia lo mismo

 **Twilight_** rápido como derroto a Nightmare Moon sin los elementos de la armonía

 **Raimbow_** y que son los elementos de la armonía y como sabes de Nightmare Moon y que son esas cosas- apuntando a los chicos- eres espía

 **Applejack_** tranquila niña no es una espía pero si sabe que es lo que pasa verdad twilight

 **Twilight_** ahh se sobre lo de Nightmare Moon por que leí sobre la profecía pero no se lo que ellos son

 **Rarity_** y crees que sean de confianza

 **Twilight_** no lose

 _ **Con los chicos**_

Ellos estaban buscando el libro sin excito ignorando la platica de las chicas asta que Rafael toma un libro bastante grueso y lo lanza a donde caiga para su mala suerte golpeo a leo este enojado toma el mismo libro y se lo lanza con mas fuerza

 **Rafael_** oye¿ que te pasa? eso me dolió

 **Leonardo_** y eso a mi que me importa mejor fíjate donde lanzas los libros

Rafael tomo un libro y lo lanso pero este se quita asiendo que el libro le dé a David este se enoja y lanza otro libro dándole a Fernando y comenzaron a pelear a acepción de Max que prefirió no intervenir pero se detuvieron al sentir algo extraño al voltearse vieron a una muy enojada twilight

 **Twilight_** QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN ASIENDO BUSQUEN ESE LIBRO AHORA- enojada

 **Los 6_** DE ACUERDO- gritaron asustados

 **Twilight_** como les decía la única manera de poder vencerla es con los elementos de la armonía pero no se lo que son ni se dónde están por eso es importante encontrar ese libro

 **Pinkie pie_** elementos de la armonía una guía de referencia

 **Leonardo_ ¿** como la encontraste?- mientras le quita el libro

 **Pinkie pie_** ~estaba en la eee~

 **Twilight_** que es lo que dice

 **Leonardo_** veamos dice que hay 6 elementos de la armonía pero se conocen solo 5: bondad, risa, generosidad, honestidad y lealtad el sexto es todo un misterio – aparece Nightmare Moon en su forma de humo- se dice que con los 5 presentes más una chispa el sexto elemento aparecerá se cree que los 5 elementos se encuentran en el castillo de las hermanas nobles

 **Twilight_** muy bien andando

 **Todos menos leo_** si

 **Leonardo_** esperen aquí dice también algo acerca de un guardián de la armonía

 **Todos_** ¿guardián de la armonía?

 **Raimbow_** y ¿qué dice sobre ese guardián?

 **Leonardo_** dice que los elementos eligen a un ser de corazón puro y nobles intenciones para ser su protector y por lo general el guardián de la armonía es alguien de gran poder y corazón, al estar los 6 elementos mas una prueba de valor y sacrificio el guardia despertara – Nightmare Moon se va

 **Rafael_** bueno será mejor irnos de una ves y donde esta ese castillo

 **Leonardo_** bueno a qui dice que se localiza en lo que hoy es

 _ **En las afueras del pueblo**_

 **Las 5 chicas menos twilight_** el bosque everfree

 **Leonardo_=** _maldita sea de saber que lo que necesitábamos se encontraba en este maldito bosque en ningún momento ubicara sugerido irnos todo lo que hicimos fue solo una pérdida de tiempo=_ pensó enojado

 **Pinkie pie_** muy bien andando

 **Twilight_** esperen,escuchen de verdad aprecio la oferta pero preferiría Acer esto sola

 **Applejack_** eso no, no dejaremos que una amiga nuestra baya a un lugar así sola, además no puedes confiar en ellos del todo- esto último lo susurro-Te seguiremos cual caramelo a una manzana

 **Todas_** aja

 **Pinkie pie_** sobre todo si hay manzanas ahí ¿Qué son deliciosas?

 **Twilight_** supongo que ustedes aran lo mismo verdad

 **Los 6_** exacto

Des pues de eso los 12 comenzaron a recorrer el bosque en silencio asta que twilight pregunto si alguna avía estado en ese lugar antes las chicas le dijeron que no ya que el lugar era tétrico además que no era natural entonces Raimbow dash trato de asustarla y consiguió asustar a Fluttershy, Max, pinkie, y Miguel pero entones

 **Raimbow_** porque delos que han entrado ninguno ha vuelto

En eso hubo un de rumbe a causa de Nightmare Moon que avía pasado en forma de nube Raimbow dash y Fluttershy fueron y atraparon a miguel, Rafael, Fernando Max pinkie Rarity ( **ustedes piensen como lo y si aron)** David y Applejack consiguieron sostenersepero leo y twilight estaban cayendo twilight llego asta el borde y estaba por caer pero en un movimiento rápido leo consigue tomarla de la mano pero el termino cayendo pero logro sostenerse del borde con twilight pero el borde se cayo pero entonces..

 **David y Applejack_** los tengo – dijeron al unísono mientras tomaban la mano de leo

 **Applejack_** no se suelten

 **Leonardo_** que gran consejo porque no lo pensé yo-dijo molesto

 **David_** aún podemos soltarlos sabes -igual de molesto

 **Twilight_** Applejack que asemos

 **Applejack_** suéltense- dijo seria

 **Leo y twilight_** estas loca

 **David_** estarán bien se los prometo- dijo al notar algo

 **Leonardo_** eso no es verdad

 **Applejack_** escucha lo que les decimos es la honesta verdad suéltese y estarán bien

Des pues de eso Leonardo volteo a verla a twilight esta un poco asustada asintió confirmado que estaba de acuerdo

 **Leonardo_** debo estar loco por asarles caso- se suelta

 **Leo y twilight_** AHHHHH- mientras caen abrazados ya saben lo típico

Pero entonces sienten que dejaron de caer al ver mejor notaron que tanto Raimbow dash y Fluttershy los estaban sosteniendo evitando su caída entonces suspiraron de alivio Raimbow entonces decidió jugares una broma

 **Raimbow_** si quieren los dejamos para que sigan abrazados

Al escuchar eso leo y twilight se dan cuentan que por el susto se estaban abrazando entonces ambos se pusieron completamente rojos por la vergüenza pero extrañamente a ninguno de los dos le molestaba

 **Leonardo_** = _rayos siento toda la cara caliente y no se por que me late que tengo la cara toda roja además esos dos ya las avían notado de ahí que nos pidieran soltarnos_

Después de eso Raimbow no dejaba de hablar de como ella y Fluttershy las avían salvado des pues de dejar a los damas salvo y también los molestaba con lo del abrazo de twilight y leo y para empeorar la situación los demás se les unieron incluyendo a los mas tímidos asta que se toparon con una especie de león con alas de murciélago y una cola de escorpión

 **Twilight_** un manticort ay que pasarlo

En eso la manticora le lanza un zarpazo a Rarity pero este se agacha y aprovecha para darle un puñetazo pero este le ruge en la cara estaba por lanzarle otro zarpado cuando Fernando salta y quita del camino a Rarity salvándola

 **Fluttershy_** espera- dijo en voz baja

Entonces Applejack y David se montan a la manticora este trataba de quitárselos pero se le Asia difícil asarlo asta que ellos al final seden entonces pasan al lado de Raimbow y de Rafael y les asen una seña diciendo todo su yo antes de que Applejack cayera David la sostiene y da una vuelta de modo que ella cayo arriba de el Raimbow y Rafa van contra la manticora

 **Max_** esperen_ lo dijo en el mismo tono que Fluttershy

Raimbow y Rafa volaban y corrían respectivamente para con fundir a la gran vestía entonces esta ya enojada lanza su cola golpeando a ambos y mandarlos al suelo pero antes de caer Rafael y so lo mismo que David y Raimbow cayo sobre este

 **Twilight_** chicos- entonces todos se preparan a atacarlo pero

 **Max y Fluttershy_** ALTO- gritaron

Entonces ambos se acercaron la manticora los iba a atacar pero al ver la mirada de ambos se tranquilizo y les mostro su pata entonces ambos se preocuparon por que tenia una espina en su pata ambos lo tranquilizaron para des pues quitársela entones el animal rugió asustando a todos pero se calmaron al ver que los lamia como si de una mascota fuera los demás sonrieron a accesión de leo entonces todos pasaron pero twilight y leo se detuvieron a espera

 **Twilight_** como supieron de la espina

 **Max_** no sabíamos

 **Fluttershy_** abecés solo debemos tener un poco de bondad- twilight son rio pero

 **Leonardo_=** _pero que clase de respuesta es esa solo un poco de bondad no lo entiendo pudieron a ver muerto pero se arriesgaron de ven estar locos jeje comienzan a agradarme=_ pensó

Después continuaron su camino atreves del bosque cuando Rarity se comenzó a quejar sobre el bosque para luego terminar a oscuras cuando los arboles cambiaron de forma entonces todos comenzaron a gritar pero dos risas los de jarrón confundidos y vieron de que se trataba y eran pinkie y Miguel que le asían gestos a los arboles

 **Twilight_** pinkie Miguel que están asiendo corran

 **Pinkie_** no lo entiende verdad

 **Fernando_** que cosa

 **Miguel_** pues lo que hay que Hacer

Entonces pinkie comienza a cantar su canción y pasa lo de la serie pero a hora con los demás chico que se reían junto a ellas incluyendo a leo pero el lo Asia de forma un poco mas calmada sin exageración para después seguir su camino aun riendo

 **Leonardo_** = _jamás se me hubiera ocurrido reírme en una situación como esta esos dos sin duda están locos reírse en un momento así es estúpido en mi opinión pero parece que funciona= pensó_

Asta que llegaron a lo que parece ser un lago pero este se estaba moviendo de forma violenta la Razo era que una especie de serpiente estorbaba el paso este les explico que este no Asia nada cuando algo paso y le corto su bigote esto molesto a leo ya que esa era una completa estupidez pero Rarity lo regaño por eso entonces comenzó a elogiarlo para después concluir que si se veía feo sin el bigote

 **Rarity_** no permitiré que un crimen contra la hermosura sura quede impune-le quita una escama

 **Serpiente marina_** auuh que estas asiendo

En ton ses ante la sor presa de todos Rarity alzo la escama y dio un corte la serpiente se desmayo pero lo que de verdad paso es que Rarity se había cortado la cola para después colocárselo a la serpiente esta se puso feliz pero a ora Rarity ya no tenia cola

 **Twilight_** ay Rarity tu hermosa cola

 **Rarity_** no te preocupes amiga lo corto esta de moda además ya crecerá

 **Raimbow y Rafael_** igual que el bigote- susurraron

 **Rarity_** solo me da algo de pena no tener algo con que cubrirme esto no es propio de una dama como yo

 **Fernando_** yo creo poder ayudar con eso

 **Fluttershy_** am eso como seria

En eso Fernando se quita el saco de su traje para solo dejar su camisa blanca se acerca y se la coloca en la cintura asiéndole un nudo para evitar que se cayera Rarity se sonrojo por eso y le agradeció

 **Rarity_** gracias querido pero se arruinara tu saco- dijo preocupada

 **Fernando_** no te preocupes desoques de todo tu misma lo dijiste una linda dama no puede andar por ahí de esa manera- Rarity se sonroja un poco mas

 **Twilight_** miren ya podemos pasar

 **Serpiente marina_** permítanme

Entonces la serpiente usa su cuerpo para crear un especie de puente des pues de eso las y los chicos cruzan si mayor dificultas el rio y siguieron su caminata pero Leonardo estaba pensando lo ocurrido a tras

 **Leonardo_** = _no lo entiendo ella le regalo su cola para darle algo tan superficial como es un bigote pero a ella no pareció importarle baya yegua además lo que dijo del saco es real y por lo que veo no es barato bueno supongo que igual no importa aun que en mi opinión se be mas ridículo ahora_ =

Después de eso ellos siguieron su viaje asta que divisaron un viejo castillo Leonardo lanzaba mil maldiciones por no buscar ahí primero twilight se emociono y comenzó a correr al punto que casi calle por un precipicio que ahí avía pero Raimbow la trae de regreso

 **Raimbow_** por que tantos precipicios hoy eh- dijo con burla

 **Pinkie_** y ahora que asemos- pregunto

 **Raimbow_** adiós- mientras movía sus alas

 **Pinkie_** a si- dijo al entender

Después de eso Raimbow dash comenzó a reparar el puente asta que es cucho unas voces que le hablaban eran las shawdobols querían que ella se uniera a ellas en su equipo a cambio de que dejara a los demás votados ella se negó pero entonces ellas querían asarlo por la fuerza Rafael al notar eso toma una cuerda que ahí estaba y se colgó al estilo Tarzan para aparecer entre ellos ese los enfrento y ellos decidieron marcharse

 **Raimbow_** lo tenia todo controlado sabes

 **Rafael_** lo se solo venia de apoyo

 **Raimbow_** de igual forma muchas gracias

 **Rafael** _ oye para que están los amigos

 **Raimbow_** si es verdad – después ellos chocan puños

Depuse ellos reparan el puente Raimbow fue a ver que todos pasaran cuando cruzaron pudieron ver a Rafael de brazos cruzados esperándolo

 **Rafael_** que les pareció mi maniobra chicos

 **Todos menos leo_** impresionante

 **Leonardo,** = _eso fue una estupidez se pudo a ver matoso y lo que ella y so fue interesante no cualquiera ase lo que ella izo es decir dejo lo que soñaba por ayudarnos a cruzar interesante estas chicas son interesantes peto igual con parten algo en común TODAS ESTAN LOCAS_

Luego todos se dirigieron al castillo en donde encontraron una es pesie de altar con lo que parecía ser los elementos el problema es que solo avía 5 de los 6 elementos de la armonía entonces twilight dijo tener una idea los demás salieron para dejarla con centrar pero a leo algo lo molestaba a si que no se alejo mucho entonces una especie de tornado comenzó a llevarse los elementos leo al notarlo sale corriendo y twilight se lanza y ambos entran antes de que el remolino desapareciera en eso llegan los demás y comienzan abusarlos

Por otro lado Nightmare Moon avía tele transportado los elementos en una de las torres del castillo al verla leo y twilight se ponen en guardia mientras twilight cargaba magia en su cuerno Nightmare Moon solo comenzó a burlarse

 **Nightmare Moon_** es broma no es broma

No hay res puesta twilight corre contra Nightmare Moon con su cuerno encendido Nightmare Moon la imito y ambas estaban por chocar pero twilight se tele transporta cerca de los elementos Nightmare Moon al percatarse de eso estaba por aser lo mismo pero

 **Leonardo_** no te olvides de mi Nightmare Moon

 **Nightmare Moon_** así el mono dime te gusto mi regalo

 **Leonardo_** claro de hecho e venido para devolverte el favor

Se lanza a atacar a Nightmare Moon pero ella esquiva todos sus golpes con facilidad asta que se aburre y le da una patada que lo manda a volar entonces se percata que olvido los elementos twilight a provecho la distracción de leo para crear una chispa al terminar ella sale volando pero es atrapada por leo parecía que los elementos funcionarían pero se apagan y Nightmare Moon los destruye dando a entender que ella avía ganado pero entonces

Aparecen los demás para ayudar entonces twilight siente esa chispa y se da cuenta de lo que realmente tenia que saber y de que son los elementos

 **Twilight_** realmente crees que destruirás los elementos asi de fácil pues te equivocas por que los espíritus de los elementos están aquí-en eso los restos de los elementos comienzan a brillar Nightmare Moon se asusta

 **Leonardo_** de ¿que estas hablando purpura?

 **Twilight_** de que ellas son los elementos, Applejack que nos calmo mientras caíamos representa el elemento de la honestidad, Fluttershy que tranquilizo ala bestia con compasión representa el elemento de la bondad, pinkie pie que enfrento el miedo riendo representa el de la risa, Rarity quien le regalo a la serpiente un hermoso regalo representa el elemento de la generosidad y Raimbow dash quien no abandono a sus amigos por lo que deseaba representa la lealtad- conforme los fue nombrando los cristales las rodearon

 **Miguel_** ayúdanos también sabes- se quejo

 **Leonardo_** cállate idiota que esto esta funcionando

 **Nightmare Moon_** les falta el sexto elemento no hubo chispa

 **Twilight_** si la hay es otro tipo de chispa lo entendí al darme cuenta cuanto me alegraba verlas oírla la chispa se encendió en mi cuando entendí que todas son mis amigas

En eso el techo comienza a brillar para mostrar el sexto elemento Nightmare Moon estaba asusta los demás no lo podían creer

 **Rafael_** esto es demasiado afeminado y cursi para mi gusto

 **Todos_** concuerdo totalmente

 **Twilight_** así es Nightmare Moon cuando los 5 elementos mas la chispa que hay en nuestros corazones nace aparase el sexto elemento que es el de la magia

Tras decir esas palabras los restos de los elementos comenzaron a unirse para formar collares alas chicas a acepción de twilight quien tomo forma de una tiara o corona que se yo y estaban por lanzarle un ataque a Nightmare Moon pero entonces paso algo que nadie esperaba

 **Nightmare Moon_** suficiente de tanta tontería-

Lo que Nightmare Moon avía echo fue atacar alas chicas con un potente rayo de magia este las mandándolas al suelo muy lastimadas para sorpresa de los chicos que no sabían como reaccionar las chicas no se podían le ventar y lanzar el ataque

 **Nightmare Moon_** asta nunca niñas estúpidas

Entonces Nightmare Moon les lanzo un rayo aun mas poderoso las chicas se abrazaron para esperar el golpe pero para sorpresa y miedo de ellas los muchachos se avían puesto para protegerlas antes que el golpe se diera los elementos y los cristales comenzaron a brillar los elementos le lanzaron una luz a los chicos que comenzaron a brillar ( **como un pokemon al evolucionar)** y después de eso se dio el golpe que levanto una nube de humo

 **Nightmare Moon_** JAJAJAJAJAJAjaja eh?

Lo que callo a Nightmare Moon fue que cuando el humo se disipo los chicos aun brillaban y al de sepárese el brillo tanto Nightmare Moon como las chicas quedaron sorprendidas pues los chicos a veían cambiado atados les salieron orejas y colas de poni pero aun conservaban su apariencia humaba y aceda uno les paso algo el color de sus cabellos avía cambiado para parecerse al de las chicas

A Max se le puso de un rosa pálido similar al de Fluttershy, a Rafael se le puso de un multicolor como el de Raimbow dash pero invertido además de las orejas y cola a estos dos les crecieron unas alas de color amarillo y azul respectivamente a David se le pinto el cabello de rubio y a Miguel se le puso de un rosa fuerte a Fernando y a Leonardo se les puso de un purpura bajo pero a leo le aparecieron los dos mechones el azul y el rosa estos partían uno de sus flequillos además les aparecieron unos cuernos de color blanco y morado respectivamente estos aun conservaban sus cortes de cabello y sus ojos también cambiaron para parecerse al de las chicas

 **Max_** que nos paso

 **Rafael_** no lose pero se siente increíble

En eso Leonardo saca su cristal este después cambia para parecerse a un llavero este a ora tenia la misma forma que la cutie mark de twilight pero rodeada de lo que parecía un lobo los demás asieron lo mismo y sus cristales tomaron la forma de las cutie mark de quienes se parecen pero rodeadas por sus animales característicos

 **Nightmare Moon_** ya veo con que ustedes se volvieron los guardianes de la armonía

 **Miguel_** que nosotros nos

 **Fernando _** volvimos los guardianes

 **David_** de la armonía

 **Leonardo_** ya veo conque de eso se trataba

 **Nightmare Moon_** pero jamás avía visto que hubiera mas de 1 esto si que es interesante

 **Rafael_** no medias que ya tedio mello Buuuh

 **Nightmare Moon_** ja eso quisieran les mostrare mi poder

En eso Nightmare Moon golpea el suelo asiendo que aparecieran 5 sombras que tomaron la apariensa de ponis estos estaba de un color gris

 **David_** busquen un lugar seguro chicas

Después de eso los chicos se lanzaron contra las sombras acepto leo que cargo contra Nightmare Moon y Max que al parecer estaba asustado

Rafael comenzó volando al igual que su oponente estos comenzaron a pelear en pleno aire ambos intercambiaban golpes Rafael le dio un rodillazo asiendo que se encorve aprovecho esto para darle una patada y mandarlo contra el suelo pero ese poni se levanto y cargo contra el dándole un puñetazo en la cara tomo su pierna y lo lanzo contra el suelo este aduras penas se levanto entonces el poni se le acerca pero entonces Rafael es rodeado por un aura azul que toma la forma de un águila ( **como Naruto con la primera cola)** este detiene un puñetazo con una mano lo levanta en el aire lo azota en suelo se e leva en el aire

 **Rafael_ ®** _ **AVE BRAVA®**_

Su cuerpo es cubierto por llamas entonces se lanza contra el poni que recién se levanta pero lo único que pudo ver fue como Rafael lo en vistió para terminar convertido en polvo y Rafael estaba de pie con una son risa

Miguel esquivo un puñetazo saltando y se alejo tomando distancia usando como impulso su cabeza tras dar un giro este trato de darle otro golpe pero miguel se agacha y le da una patada que lo manda a volar entonces el se acerca corriendo para darle un golpe pero este lo detiene lo acerca a el y leda un rodillazo en el estomago asiendo que se encorve el poni aprovecha para darle una patada Miguel cae con fuerza el poni se acerca pero entonces Miguel es rodeado por un aura rosa que toma la forma de un oso de tiene el golpe se gira para que dar atrás lo toma por el estomago entonces

 **Miguel_ ®** _ **SUPLEX®**_

Miguel le ase una llave de lucha al estrellarlo contra el suelo con la espalda **(creo que le dicen quebradora)** este al sentir el golpe se quedan unos momentos en esa posición asta que el poni se convierte en polvo Miguel se levanto y dio una sonrisa

Fernando recibió un puñetazo por parte de el poni Fernando le respondió de igual manera con un puñetazo ambos comenzaron a pelear al estilo boxeo asta que el poni se agacho y le lanza una patada Fernando consigue bloquearlo usando sus manos aprovecha para tomar el pie del poni y comenzó a darle vueltas para después soltarlo y aser que se estrelle Fernando pensó que le gano pero el pony salió de la tierra y comenzó hadarle de golpes pes para después tomar aire y soltar magia que leído a Fernando de lleno Fernando se levanto entonces el es rodeado de un aura blanca que toma la forma de zorro y ase una pose conocida en eso el poni vuelve a tomar aire y lanza la bola de magia pero

 **Fernando_** _ **®GALICK HOO®**_

Fernando lanzo la técnica característica de vegeta ambos ataques chocaron pero el _**GALI*JO**_ de Fernando gano por mucho después el ataque golpeo con fuerza al poni quien se volvió polvo una ves termino su ataque Fernando dio una sonrisa

David y el poni se dieron un golpe muto en la cara David fue el primero en reaccionar dándole un golpe en el estomago al poni este lo mando a volar David salto para darle un golpe pero el poni de tubo el golpe se giro en su propio eje para azotarlo en el suelo el poni quiso caerle enzima pero David reacciono a tiempo y se quito de su camino a provecho para darle una patada que lo alzo el poni aprovecho para tomarlo y darle un rodillazo en la cara des pues lo tomo del brazo para azotarlo varias veces contra el suelo el poni se alego tomo una roca muy grande que ahí estaba **(que oportuno verdad)** pero entonces a David lo comenzó a rodear un aura color anaranjado que tomo la forma de un toro cuando le poni lanzo la roca David de un solo golpe convirtió en polvo la roca entones el se acerco y

 **David_®** _ **MEGA GOLPE®**_

La mano de David se encendió con esa aura para darle un golpe al poni que al recibirlo se contrajo su cuerpo para luego explotar en una nube de polvo des pues David dio una sonrisa al ver que gano

Por otro lado con Max no le estaba yendo como el resto

El pony le lanza un golpe pero Max lo esquiva agachando el toma distancia pero el poni se acerca y le da una pata pero este lo bloque con el antebrazo el poni le da un golpe en la cara que lo manda en poco lejos el poni se lanza para atacarlo de nuevo pero Max toma vuelo para alegarse el poni mira Asia riba y pudo ver como Max estaba apunto de darle una patada pero se detuvo a pocos centímetros el pony tomo su pie giro en su propio eje y lanzo a Max al suelo donde rodo asta caer lastimado

 **Leonardo_** Max que estas asiendo pelea_ mientras forcejeaba con Nightmare Moon

 **Max_** no puedo no tengo el valor

 **Leonardo_** si lo tienes solo recuerda que _**no puedes vencer solo defendiendo para ganar hay que atacar**_

Max al escuchar eso lo entendió no podía estar corriendo siempre así no conseguiría nada además muchos dependen de esta pelea entonces un aura de color amarillo que tomo la forma de un halcón entonces se alzo al cielo y

 **Max_ ®** _ **VIENTO PLATA®**_

Las alas de Max comenzaron a brillar de un color plateado luego las agito y lanzo unas corrientes de viento de color plateadas que se veían hermosas el ataque le dio de lleno y después de unos momentos el poni se transformo un polvo Max sonrió al ver que lo avía logrado

 **(Nota todas las pelean comienzan al mismo tiempo)**

Leonardo y Nightmare Moon se estaban viendo entonces ambos corren al mismo tiempo y dan un puñetazo ambos puños chocaron al mismo tiempo generando una pequeña anda que levanto polvo ambos se veían con caras desafiantes

 **Nightmare Moon_** real mente crees poder vencerme mono

 **Leonardo_** porque no lo averiguamos

Después de eso Nightmare Moon le dio in golpe en la cara pero leo le da una patada en el estómago entonces Nightmare Moon aprovecha para lanzarles rayos Leonardo muy aduras penas consigue esquivarlos entonces se concentra y ase lo mismo para comenzar a luchar con rayos de magia entonces ambos se acercan y comienzan a tener una pelea de fuerza entonces leo ve lo que Max esta asiendo

 **Leonardo_** Max que crees que estas asiendo pelea

 **Nightmare Moon_** que ases con céntrate en esta pelea

 **Max_** no puedo no tengo el valor

 **Nightmare Moon_** es cierto se la pasa huyendo de mis creaciones jajajaja

 **Leonardo_** si lo tienes solo recuerda que _**no puedes vencer solo defendiendo para ganar hay que atacar**_

Al decir eso en aura de color morado lo rodea para después esta tomar la forma de un lobo Nightmare Moon se sorprendió por esto Leonardo a provecho para darle un golpe Nightmare Moon al sentir el golpe reacciona dándole un puñetazo en la cara ambos comienzan a intercambiar golpes entonces leo concentra suficiente magia en su mano para después darle un puñetazo a Nightmare Moon que la mando a volar contra una pared ante esto leo dio una pequeña son risa

Las chicas avían visto toda la peleas cada una se enfoco en el que se parecían a ellas por lo que vieron lo que cada uno fue capas de aser la mas sorprendida es twilight ya que vio como leo fue capas de asarle frente a Nightmare Moon entonces comenzaron a reaccionar al ver que ya se avía terminado

 **Raimbow_** eso fue

 **Pinkie_** asombroso

 **Applejack_** no puedo creer lo que acaban de aser

 **Rarity_** impresionante sin duda

 **Fluttershy_** pero no estarán heridos verdad

 **Twilight_** parece que no

Entonces los chicos se comenzaron a reunir aun con sus auras activadas estos se iban a acercar a leo para felicitarlo cuando un rayo golpea a Leonardo sor prendiendo a todos entonces mas rayos comenzaron a salir del humo que le impactaron en todo el cuerpo de leo asiendo que el aura desapareciera un rayo le da en la cara y ase que el tenga que apoyarse con una pierna

 **Nightmare Moon_** de verdad creías que me derrotarías con algo tan simple mono

 **Leonardo_** mierda me confié demás no me puedo mover

 **Nightmare Moon_** jajaj meas causado muchos problemas maldito pero eso se acabara a ora

Nightmare Moon estaba por atacar cuando David aparece tratando de darle una patada Nightmare Moon la de tiene con facilidad esta la azoto con fuerza asiendo que perdiera su aura entonces Rafael y Fernando trataron de darle un golpe por diferentes lados pero ellas loa de tubo y los lanzo con fuerza contra el suelo igual perdiendo el aura Max y Miguel trataron de atacar pero tuvieron el mismo resultado de ellos perdiendo sus auras las chicas se preocuparon al ver eso

 **Nightmare Moon_** jajajaja de verdad pensaron que podrían vencerme sique son ilusos

 **David_** rayos como es que leo fue capas de pelear contra alguien así

 **Fernando_** no lose pero que asemos

 **Nightmare Moon_** que tal si asemos una cosa los dejare vivir a cambio de una cosa

 **Max_** que seria esa cosa?

 **Nightmare Moon_** que me dejen matar a ese tal leo

 **Los 5_** QUE?

 **Nightmare Moon_** como lo oyen yo lo mato y ustedes viven que dicen trato

 **Leonardo_** _=es mas que obvio que aceptaran es decir prácticamente solo deben dejarme morir bueno supongo que es la naturaleza humana el sobre vivir sin importar cual sea el costo y lo peor es que al final tenia razón y esta situación si se dio abecés odio cuando tengo razón=_

 **Rafael_** en tus sueños bruja

 **Leo y Nightmare_** QUE?

 **Fernando_** no creas que lo vamos a permitir

 **Miguel_** si leo es nuestro amigo

 **Max_** y no se abandona a un amigo

 **David_** así es así que deberás vencernos antes

 **Leonardo_** QUE CREEN QUE ESTAN ASIENDO IDIOTAS

 **Rafael_** calma te protegernos

 **Nightmare Moon_** baya que son estúpidos bueno mueran

 **Leonardo_** _=de verdad están dispuestos a morir por mi pero porque no lo entiendo…ah? Si esa energía los golpea sin duda morirán=_

 **Nightmare Moon_** _ **RAYO DE PESADIYAS**_

Nightmare Moon lanzo un ataque especial que se veía de mesiado poderoso los chicos estaban listos para recibir el rayo y proteger a leo pero entonces Leonardo a parece en medio de todos con los brazos en frentes y loa extiendo junto con una onda que manda o los demás a volar salvándolos pero el rayo impacta en leo causando una gran explosión

 **Todos_** LEEEOOO

Las chicas se acercan a los muchachos con lagrimas en los ojos al ver que leo avía muerto incluso algunos de los muchachos también lo asían **(ustedes piensen quienes)**

 **Twilight_** chicos no me digan que leo esta- dice llorando

 **Rafael_** me temo que si ese idiota se sacrifico

 **Fluttershy_** que horror- mientras lloraba

 **Applejack_** después de todo si era un buen tipo

 **Pinkie_** aun que un poco gruñón

 **Nightmare Moon_** jajaja no se preocupen en estos momentos are que se reúnan con su amigo muerto

Esas palabras le llegaron a twilight Leonardo uno de sus amigos avía muerto no el no solo era un amigo el era su primer amigo de todos que no fuera spike o alguno de sus familiares el era el primer amigo que ella avía echo sola el era el primer vinculo que ella avía creado y se avía y do y ella no pudo evitarlo comenzó a llorar aun mas al darse cuenta de eso

 **Twilight_** = _leo el fue mi primer amigo y ahora no está por que se tuvo que ir de esta manera=_

 **Nightmare Moon_** MUERAN

 **Twilight_** LEEOOO

Entonces el suelo comienza a temblor todos se alteraron por eso Nightmare Moon de tuvo su ataque por eso del suelo sur guio una luz de color azul para des pues revelar a Leonardo con sus cabellos y cola de color azul al igual que sus cejas y ojos mientras un aura lo rodeaba esta no tenia la forma del lobo **(mas información al final del capitulo)** casi toda su ropa estaba destruida ya que silo contaba con su pantalón que estaba completamente rasgado a causa del ataque

 **Nightmare Moon_** baya así que sobreviviste

 **Leonardo_** esta ves acabare con Tigo

 **Nightmare Moon_** eso ya lo veremos

En eso Nightmare Moon comienza lanzarle esferas de magia leo solamente las desviaba mientras avanzaba esto impresiono a los de mas cuando llego con Nightmare Moon le soltó un fuerte golpe en el estomago Nightmare Moon escupió saliva entonces intento darle unos golpes pero leo los esquivo y le dio dos golpes en la cara para después darle una patada que lo mando a volar leo fue para darle un golpe per ella lo esquivo y le dio un golpe con el codo en la cara para después darle una patada en las rodillas este se inca entonces ella comenzó a darles golpes en la cara pero leo las sostiene del brazo y le da un fuerte cabezazo que le saco algo de sangre a los dos estos se separa

 **Nightmare Moon_** baya veo que te asiste mas fuerte

 **Leonardo_** así debe ser Nightmare Moon o debería llamarte luna

 **Nightmare Moon_** QUE COMO SAVES ESO

 **Leonardo_** digamos que es algo difícil de explicar

 **Nightmare Moon_** no me interesa como lo sepas te acabare de una ves portadas

 **Leonardo_** eso jamás ocurrirá Nightmare Moon

 **Nightmare Moon_** así y porque no sucederá

 **Leonardo_** por que _**los hombres fuertes no se inclinan nada los intimida siguen de pie aun cuando los destrocen las heridas siempre dan el ejemplo no importa el sufrimiento su fortaleza no se quiebra en ningún momento**_

 **Nightmare Moon_** esas palabras son-mientras lloraba

 **Leonardo_** de alguien interesante

 **Nightmare Moon_** no me interesa quienes sean MORIRAN

 **Leonardo_** se ve que no quieres entender entonces será por las malas AHHHH- mientras su aura se elevaba

 **Nightmare Moon_** _ **RAYO DE PESADIYAS**_

 **Leonardo_** _ **KAME*HAME*HAME* HAAAAAA**_

Ambos ataques chocaron y se mantenían parecían que estaba igualados pero el de Nightmare Moon comenzó a ganar mas terreno los demás que veían sor prendidos comenzaran a reaccionar

 **David_** debemos ayudarlo

 **Rafael_** pero como

 **Fernando_** tengo una idea para ayudar en la batalla

 **Miguel y Max_** cual es ese plan

 **Fernando_** ay que darle nuestras energías

 **Los 4_** de acuerdo

Entonces ellos se colocaron atrás de Leonardo y pusieron sus manos al frente concentrándose donde sus auras volvieron a parecer estas se dirigían Asia leo que sintió el in cremento de poder y pudo recuperar el terreno perdido Nightmare Moon al notarlo le puso mas poder a su ataque dando a entender que no la tendrían tan fácil las chicas al ver mas twilight que no quería volver a sentir que un amigo suyo muera decido ayudar

 **Twilight_** atención chicas debemos ayudarles

 **Raimbow_** o si así se habla

 **Applejack_** la mentó decepcionarte pero como lo asemos

 **Fluttershy_** si no somos tan fuertes como ellos

 **Rarity_** si no podemos aser nada

 **Pinkie pie_** que no debe haber una manera verdad twilight

 **Twilight_** los elementos debemos usarlos los elementos

 **Las 5_** bien pensado

En eso las chicas se vuelven a reunir se toman de las manos y comienzan a elevarse Nightmare Moon lo nota y se asusto entonces las chicas lanzan el rayo que cae sobre Leonardo este al sentirlo se llena de una paz y calidez que nunca avía sentido en tenses el _**KAME*HAME* HA**_ cambia de color a uno multicolor este rápidamente toma todo el terreno superando el poder de Nightmare Moon

 **Leonardo_** TOMA ESTO _**ARMONI KAME HAME HAAA**_

 **Nightmare Moon_** NOOOOOOOO

Después de so Nightmare Moon fue con sumida por la técnica para posteriormente una gran explosión de luz al despejarse la luz podemos ver a todos en el suelo menos a leo que esta de pie jadeando por el cansancio momentos después todos se levantan

 **Raimbow_** no puedo creer que funcionara

 **Rarity_** AHHHH

 **Fluttershy_** Rarity es adorable

 **Rarity_** lose no la volveré a cortar

 **Max_** creo que se refiere a tu collar

 **Rarity_** hay también el tuyo

 **David_** no puedo creer que ustedes sean los elementos de la armonía

 **Pinkie pie_** así como ustedes son los guardianes de la armonía

 **Rafael_** tuche

 **Applejack_** si twilight y yo que pensé que solo decías locura pero parece que si representamos la amistad

 **Celestia_** claro que si

 **Twilight_** princesa celestia

La princesa celestia era una alicornio de color blanco melena que parece una aurora que se movía sin la necesidad de viento llevaba un vestido de color blanco con unas zapatillas de oro y un collar d igual de oro con una gema en el centro i una corona

 **Celestia_** twilight sparkle mi leal alumna sabría que podrías asarlo

 **Twilight_** pero me dijo que solo era una vieja historia

 **Celestia_** te dije que asieras amistad nada mas vi las señales de que Nightmare Moon regresaría y savia que tenias todo para vencerla pero jamás lo conseguirías si la amistad no entraba en ti ahh solo si alguien mas entendiera princesa luna ase mas de mil años que no te veía de esa manera que dices aceptarías amistad pequeña hermana

La nueva yegua era una alicornio color azul marino con una melena color azul bajo llevaba un vestido color negro unas zapatillas de plata y una corona de color negro

 **Las chicas_** hermana

 **Luna_** lo siento te extrañe querida hermana- mientras lloraba

 **Celestia_** yo también-también llorando

 **Pinkie pie_** oigan saben lo que esto bese sita una fiesta

 **Celestia_** pero antes twilight por que no me presentas a esos jóvenes

 **Twilight_** si lo siento chicos ella es la princesa celestia

 **Los 6_** ….

 **Applejack_** por mis corrales no se queden callados

 **Celestia_** tengan por seguro que no les are nada

 **Max_** yo ya no puedo- cae inconsciente

 **Fluttershy_** Max sale volando a revisarlo

 **Miguel_** si este juego duele-también se desmaya

 **Pinkie pie_** Miguel- lo va a revisar

 **Fernando_** también me rindo-se desmaya

 **Rarity_** querido- va adonde se encuentra

 **Applejack_** tu también

 **David_** SIP yo también- se desmaya y Applejack lo revisa

 **Rafael_** bueno adiós- cae inconsciente Raimbow lo revisa

 **Leonardo_** supongo que les gane bueno ay te voy san pedro- cae mientras pierde su transformación- twilight lo toma y lo revisa

 **Celestia_** que acaba de ocurrir

 **Twilight_** al parecer se desmayaron a causa de todo su sobre esfuerzo

 **Celestia_** se pondrán bien

 **Applejack_** si en unas horas despertaran

 **Celestia_** entonces ay que irnos para ponerlos en un lugar cómodo

En eso celestia los tele transporta a la biblioteca donde spike y zafiro los esperaban ya despiertos zafiro al ver a leo corre Asia el llorando mientras lo abrazaba celestia estaba sor prendida al ver a una dragoncita de la edad de spike entonces la princesa sugirió que salieran para tranquilizar a todos los ponis al dejando a zafiro con los chicos estas aquí aparecer son recibidas con una gran fiesta donde la princesa luna fue presentada todos estaban felices de tener a otea princesa pero twilight se veía un poco triste

 **Celestia_** que pasa mi leal alumna no estas feliz de detener a Nightmare Moon y volver a tus estudios en canterlot

 **Twilight_** es solo que ahora que aprendí lo grandioso que es tener amigos ahora debo dejarlos

 **Celestia_** spike toma nota yo la princesa celestia decreto que a partir de hoy la unicornio twilight sparkle deberá con ti nuar con sus aprendizajes sobre la magia de la amistad aquí en _ponyville_

 **Twilight** _ gracias princesa prometo que estudiare con mas intensidad

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Bueno primero mando un saludo a JoeydYamazaki por ser el primero en comentar y asi como el espero que haya mucho mas saludo mi amigo**

 **Bueno comensemos con lo primero su primera transformacion ellos vasicamentes les cresieron las colas alas y cuernos ah y las orejas y su cabello cambio para tener el mismo color que el de las chicas y sus ojos y gual cambioaran por el se las chicas al principio solo serian las alas y cuernos y cambio de cabello pera a David y Miguel no tendrian un gran combio y no seria justo asi ellos aun conservan su apariensa humana**

 **Lo segundo serian las auras estas toman el color del pelaje o piel de las chicas asea azul, rosa, amarillo, blanco, anaranjado, y morado y toman la forma de los animales que ellos llevan consigo como a Naruto cuando actiba la primrra cola o tambien se podria decir que es como una armadira para que se den una idea en las manos les aparesen lo que serian las garras y en la uerpa el de los animales y en la cabeza la cara de sus respecrivos animales pero claro ellos aun se notan**

 **Los cristales ellos los tenian guardados en sus pantalones estos eran simples cristales rpmboides o sin forma una ves escha la transformacion estos se modificaron para ser similares a las cuitie marks de las chicas pero con sus respecrivos animales protegiendolos estos paresen ahora unos yaveros ya que les sañieron ña cadena para estar colgados**

 **El asunto de los guardianes de la armonía se que talves es un tema ya gastado pero a mi me gusta el termino y esi se les conoseran y se aran llamar mas loa elementos que protegeran un eemplo seria**

 **Leonardo_** soy leonardo el guardián del elemento dr la magia y no me derrotaras

 **Asi practicamente con los demas una cosa es que ya abia existido un guardian con anterioridad de ai que se mensione en el libro de twilight y se vera a este guardian un un futuro pero sera como aliado o enemigo eso ni yo lose**

 **Las tecnicas esto es un povo mas complicado ya que abra abilidades ya aprendidas que su igual no podra realizar por ejemplo Leonardo aprendio el** _ **kame*hame*ha**_ **Fernando por mas que lo intente jamas consiguira aserlo por que Leonardo ya lo ase el encambio iso el** _ **gali*go**_ **Leonardo jamas lo podra aser y madie ademas de los que tienen alas posran var sin importar cuanto lo intenten pero abra yecnicas que compartiran como la tele trensportacion esto solo lo aran leo y fer y unas tecnicas pokemon la maniobra de Miguel me la inspiro olmaig el de la academia de heroes y el de los demas pokemon y dragon bol z los 6 son otakus y geimer por lo que conosen de tecnicas**

 **Por ultimo la transformacion de leo este practicamente se transformo en el super sayajin blue de goku esto lo ago mas quenada por omenaje al personaje y con miedo aser llamdo descarado asi lo yamare en la historia la razon es que pensaba ponerlo de color multicolor como el arcoires que es como se representa alos elementos pero Rafael ya lo tenia asi asique no y seamos sinaeros es super sayajin es la forma perfecta para representar el incremento de poder ojo ellos no tienen el titulo divino para ellos el super sayajin blue seria como un super sayajin ordinario y los demas tambien la otendran mas adelante bueno seria todo nos vemos**


	5. Adaptación aceptación y la Batalla

**Aclaraciones: My Little poni no me pertenece sino sus correspondientes dueños lo mismo con las frases o referencias y transformaciones y técnicas y solo ago esto para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 _ **3\. Adaptación aceptación y la**_

 _ **Batalla**_

Después de que twilight decidiera que darse a vivir en _ponyville_ ella y las princesas junto Asus nuevas amigas se quedaron un poco mas en la fiesta luego de una hora decidieron ira ver como estaban los chicos para su sorpresa seguían inconsciente la princesa dijo que vendría a verlos mañana en la mañana para hablar con ellos

Ala mañana siguiente twilight se despertó arreglo y fue a revisar pero seguían dormidos y zafiro en ningún momento se separo de leo al poco rato llegaron sus amigas y des pues las princesas para hablar con ellos en eso comienzan a despertar

 **Leonardo_** hay mi cabeza me duele

 **Zafiro_** leo despertaste-lo abraza llorando-me tenias preocupada

 **Leonardo_** ya, ya tranquila no seas llorona

 **Rafael_** auu que nos paso

 **David_** creo que se me pasaron las copos a noche

 **Miguel_** que fiesta hay sobrevivientes

 **Fernando_** ay la indignación

 **Max_** me duele todo el cuerpo

 **Leonardo_** ahg y yo que esperaba que todo fuera un tonto sueño

En eso entra twilight al cuarto al escuchar que ellos ya avían despertado esta al entrar ve a los chicos hablando esta entro para informarles la situación

 **Twilight_** ola chicos como están

 **Fernando_** muy bien gracias

 **Miguel_** aunque un poco adoloridos sin duda

 **Twilight_** bueno la princesa celestia quiere hablar con ustedes

 **Los 6_** la princesa celestia?

 **Leonardo_** = _um si recuerdo bien ese era el nombre de una de las hijas de Solaris_

 **Rafael_** y de que quiere hablar

 **Twilight_** no lose supongo que solo quiere conocerlos

 **Fernando_** tu que opinas leo debemos ir

 **Leonardo_** pues..

 **Twilight_** claro que deben ir seria una falta de respeto no a serlo

 **Miguel_** tiene razón en esa parte

 **Leonardo_** igual no tenemos muchas opciones o ¿si?

 **Miguel_** podríamos saltar por la ventana escapar irnos evitar a la princesa y des pues a ver que pasa

 **Twilight_** QUE?-preocupada

 **Los 6_** ummmm… nah

 **Max_** mejor bajamos nos deben estar esperando

Después de oír eso twilight se tranquilizo ellos bajaron y se encontraron con las chicas y las dos princesas celestia y luna que las estaban esperando estas al verlos se sorprendieron e igual los chicos llaqué se veían muy lindas

 **Celestia_** buenos días jóvenes

 **Los 6_** ola

 **Celestia_** veo que han despertado nos tenían preocupadas

 **Fernando_** si lamentamos eso no fue nuestra intención

 **Celestia_** pierdan cuidado de echo quería agradecerles por ayudar a mi estudiante y devolverme a mi hermana celos agradezco

 **David_** no se preocupe lo asimos con gusto

 **Luna_** yo quería disculparme por mi comportamiento anterior les cause muchas molestias y por eso lo lamento de verdad

 **Leonardo_** nah esta bien tampoco es como si fuera la gran cosa

 **Luna_** pero si casi te mato dos veces o fueron tres

 **Leonardo_** pues aquí entre nosotros no eres la primera en intentarlo

 **Todos_** QUE?

 **Luna_** pero es que ya lo avían intentado

 **Leonardo_** muchas veces

 **Zafiro_** y la mayoría los aviamos considerado amigos

Eso llamo la atención de todos pero leo ya no quiso hablar del tema y al ver que el tema le afectaba a la pequeña de cedieron de garlo así pero todos les entro la preocupación de saber que no era la primera ves que trataban de matarlo después las princesas les asieran unas preguntas los chicos contestaban pero leo abecés los detenía el se disculpo por eso pero prefería tener ciertas cosas guardadas por el momento estas no muy con formes aceptaron

 **Celestia_ ¿** podría pedirles un favor?

 **Fernando_** de ¿que se trata?

 **Celestia_** quisiera hablar un poco con las chicas a solas si no les molesta

 **Max_** un supongo que esta bien ¿verdad?

Los demás asintieron estaban por irse cuando sus manos comienzan a brillar y en estas aparecen unas canguritas para cada uno incluso para zafiro estas eran de color negro con dos bolsas en la parte de atrás una con la bandera de sus países correspondiente y la otra con la bandera de equestria en el lado derecho sobre salía un aro y del izquierdo una pequeña bolsita con el dibujo de un sesto de basura Leonardo vio el aro tomo su cristal lo acerco a este y después este se laso dando a entender que para eso era el aro

Las chicas y las princesas estaban sorprendidas y con fundidas pues de la nada les aparecieron unas extrañas alforjas

 **Celestia_** ¿que son esas cosas?

 **Miguel_** son unas canguritas son como mochilas pero mas pequeñas

 **Applejack_** y de donde corrales salieron

 **Rafael_** pues ni idea

Entonces leo metió la mano ala bolsa que traía la bandera Mexicana todos notaron eso y vieron curiosas entonces el saco una barra de chocolate esto las confundió pero el dio una gran sonrisa estaba por abrirla cuando recordó sus ropas entonces volvió a meter la mano y saco un juego de ropa sonrió

 **Leonardo_** al parecer esto nos da lo que pedimos de nuestro mundo

 **Todos_** ¿ENSERIO?

 **Leonardo_** eso pare me iré a cambiar

Dejo su chocolate en la mesa y subió las escaleras los demás muchachos se vieron y asintieron y se fueron tras de el pinkie al ver el chocolate trato de tomarlo zafiro lo noto y

 **Zafiro_** Nooooo- mientras evitaba que pinkie tomara el chocolate

 **Pinkie pie_ ¿** que? Solo iba hadarle una mordidita

 **Zafiro_** no lo entiendes hay barias cosas que lo ponen de malas pero si hay algo que odie es que le roben sus chocolates

 **Rarity_** ay querida no crees que exageras

 **Applejack_** si dulzura no es para tanto

 **Zafiro_** mando a alguien al hospital por robarle su chocolate

 **Fluttershy_** e-en serio

 **Twilight_** solo por un chocolate es que esta loco o que

 **Zafiro_** bueno lo que lo izo explotar fue que no le basto con quitárselo también se burlo de el y para el colmo abrió el chocolate en su cara

 **Raimbow_** bueno el se lo busco ¿verdad?

 **Celestia_** aun así pienso que exagero

 **Pinkie pie_** QUE? Claro que no así aprenderá a no quitarle sus dulces a nadie

 **Luna_** pero aun así tanto le gusta el chocolate

 **Zafiro_** podrían decir que es su droga pero en si, su debilidad es la comida pero no se lo enrosques en la cara pero aria de todo por conseguir un postre

Antes que alguien pudiera decir algo los chicos bajaron con las mismas ropas que cuando llegaron a ex sesión de Fernando que ahora llevaba unos zapatos unos pantalones azules con una camisa blanca con el zorro en la espalda todos llevaban puestas sus canguritas leo noto su chocolate fue lo tomo y comenzó a comerlo

 **Leonardo_** bueno ya vámonos de aquí

 **Pinkie pie_** eh? Adonde van

 **David_** no querían quedarse solas

 **Raimbow_** así cierto

 **Max_** oye spike no quieres venir con nosotros

 **Spike_** ah yo?

 **Rafael_** si amenos que prefieras que darte con las chicas

 **Spike_** unm no lose puedo twilight

 **Twilight_** su pongo que esta bien

Después ellos salieron a penas salir las princesas se pusieron serias dando a entender que esto era importante mientras los chicos y zafiro iban caminando por la calle spike y zafiro llevaban unas paletas heladas de chocolate y de vainilla y leo se terminaba su chocolate todo estaba en calma asta que llegaron al centro del pueblo donde un poni al verlos pues…

 **Poni1_** AHHHH SON LOS CIRVIENTES DE NIGHTMARE MOON

 **Todos_** como?

 **Poni2_** ES SIERTO PERO AHORA CAMBIARON PARA CON FUNDIRNOS

 **PONI1_** VIENEN A DESTRUILO TODO

Después de decir eso todos los ponis se alteraron y comenzaron a correr se encerraron en sus casas asta dejar el pueblo completamente vacío incluso paso el típica esfera rodante del desierto un potrillo caminaba feliz asta que es sujetado por su madre y se lo lleva, los chicos estaban con fundidos pero leo estaba algo irritado al escuchar semejante idiotez spike estaba confundido

 **Spike_** por que creen que son los sirvientes de Nightmare Moon

 **Zafiro_** por que volvieron a su forma normal cuando ella apareció

 **Rafael_** pero es ridículo

 **Leonardo_** además estúpido es yagua loca casi me mata 2 veces y ellos aun piensan que somos sirviente

 **Max_** y ahora que asemos

 **Fernando_** creo yo que lo mejor será irnos

 **Miguel_** que pero que aremos con el pueblo

 **David_** por el momento nada ya después veremos

Sin mas todos se fueron alas afueras del pueblo lo que no sabían es que un grupo de mercenarios se acercaba al pueblo con intenciones malignas ( **pues si wey no van a regalar flores y abrazos verdad** )

Los chivos se encontraban en un prado bastante espacioso así que decidieron que darse ahí entonces empezaron a entrenar después de 30 minutos ya eran capases de dominar sus auras leo avía creado varias tácticas de combate pero aun no conseguía el súper saya jin blue en estos momentos se encontraban descansando en la sombra de un árbol que ahí estaba todo estaba bien aun que 5 de los 6 estaban pensando como solucionar el problema pero leo no le daba importancia esto molesto a Miguel

 **Miguel_** vamos leo debemos aser algo con lo del pueblo

 **Leonardo_** con que objetivo mañana en la noche volveremos a nuestro mundo

 **David_** eso es cierto

Antes de que alguien opinara una potrilla paso corriendo los chicos la reconocieron como una Apple era Apple Bloom que estaba corriendo pero se veía desesperada Apple boom era una potrilla color amarillo con melena color roja llevaba unos zapatos unos shorts azules una camisa amarillo con un moño en la cabeza de color rojo esta callo David fue a ayudarle a ponerse de pie pero

 **Apple Bloom_** AHH no me lastimes-asustada

 **David_** tranquila que acaso no me recuerdas soy David

 **Apple Bloom_** David que te paso

 **David_** es una historia un tanto complicada

 **Rafael_** eso es cuento para después que asías corriendo por ahí

 **Max_** si te veías un poco desesperada

 **Apple Bloom_** están atacando el pueblo

 **Miguel_** que pero quienes

 **Apple Bloom_** unos mercenarios

 **Fernando_** debemos ir y ayudarlos

 **Leonardo_** para que molestarse en ayudarlos

 **Rafael_** por que nos necesitan

 **Max_** si no podemos estar aquí cuando podemos ayudar

 **Leonardo_** guau y tu desde cuando te volviste tan valiente niño

 **Zafiro_** ya deja esa actitud leo y ve a pelear

 **Leonardo_** no le veo el caso mejor me duermo un rato si se quieren aser el héroe haya ustedes

 **David_** ay eres todo un idiota

 **Zafiro_** déjenlo tiene razón

 **Todos_** como?

 **Zafiro_** si es decir el no quiere probar sus nuevas habilidades

Las orejas de Leonardo se pusieron en alerta zafiro al notar esto es foso una sonrisa loa demás al percatarse de lo que planeaba también sonrieron con complicidad pues al parecer a leo le emocionaban las peleas

 **David_** si es una lastima que nos perdamos de la diversión

 **Fernando_** y que no podamos poner en practica tus estrategias

 **Leonardo_** esta bien vamos pues

 **Spike_** que bien ya quiero verlos en acción

Después de eso todos se dirigieron al pueblo para salvarlos de esos mercenarios mientras en el pueblo todos los ponys estaban asustados pues las mercenarios no paraban de amenaza y reírse de ellos uno de ellos tomo a la alcaldesa mare

 **Mersenaro1_** muy bien mas vale que nos den lo que pedimos amenos que quieran a serlo por las malas

 **Alcaldesa mare_** pero no podemos darle lo que nos piden

 **Mersenario1_** ja pero si no pedimos la gran cosa solo todo el dinero del pueblo varias de sus yeguas para nuestra diversión

 **Alcaldesa mare_** p-p-pero

 **Mersenari1_** es acaso que quieres morir idiota

Este estaba por darle un golpe cuando una pequeña roca le golpeo la mana asiendo que la soltara todos estaban con fundidos pero el mercenario estaba completamente enojado

 **Mersenario1_** quien de ustedes se quiso pasar de listo

 **Leonardo_** fui yo por que algún problema

Todos se giraron Asia donde provenía esa vos encontrándose con los que ellos creían eran los sirvientes de Nightmare Moon en el techo de una de las casas leo estaba sentado con los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa los demás estaban detrás de el con expresiones serias aunque leo se veía tranquilo la verdad estaba bastante nervioso

 **Leonardo_** = _rayos esa mocosa no nos dijo que eran tantos estamos en problemas=_

 **Mersenario1_** y quien se supones que son ustedes no parecen ponis normales

 **Rafael_** no somos ponis somos humanos

 **Mersenario1_** eso no me importa los mataremos a todos ustedes

 **Leonardo_** de verdad crees que puedan derrotar a esta tripulación

Tras decir eso los chicos saltaron pera terminar de frente contra todos esos criminales la vista de leo se posiciono en uno en especifico llevaba toda una armadura completa y en casco que no dejaba ver su cara este estaba sentado apartado de todo lo que pasara a su alrededor sin importarle lo que pasara el mercenario al notarlo también posiciono su vista entonces sonrió

 **Mersenario1_** je ese ese es nuestro líder su nombre es

 **¿?_** no es necesario que lo sepan Bantos igual morirán

 **Bantos_** tienes razón preparasen chicos los mataremos y luego destruiremos este estúpido pueblo

 **Miguel_** solo si nosotros lo permitimos

En ese momento algo extraño le sucedió a leo pues el tiempo se detuvo pero no se podía mover o hablar solo podía pensar

 **Leonardo_** = _pero que pasa no puedo moverme y todo se ven muy lentos bueno pues a provechar el bug veamos son 1,2,5,9,10,15,20,25,30 mercenarios sin contar al que esta apartado algo me dice que debo tener cuidado con el bien son 5 grifos 5 pegasos 10 ponis terrestres y 10 unicornios Rafael se encargara de los grifos, Max de los pegasos David y Miguel de los terrestres y Fernando y yo del resto_ =

Tras eso el tiempo volvió a la normalidad Leonardo prefirió ignorarlo por el momento y concentrarse en la pelea les explico el plan a todos estos estuvieron de acuerdo todos se pusieron en posiciones de pele pero los mercenarios sacaron barias armas al verlas los chicos se pusieron nerviosos

 **Max_** y ahora que asemos

 **David_** ah pues no lose alguna idea leo

Leonardo puso sus manos en el suelo algo enojado entonces soltó un pesado suspiro pues se les complicaron las cosas

 **Leonardo_** no lose en estos momentos quisiera tener las espadas de [ _kirito]_

Tras decir eso el suelo donde tenia las manos comenzó a surgir en sículo de donde leo tomo el mango de algo y lo empujo y para su sorpresa eran las espadas de [ _kirito]_ ( **como elza de fairitey su invocación de armas)** que quería los chicos se sorprendieron

 **Rafael_** como asistes eso

 **Leonardo_** no lose solo pensé en las armas y aparecieron

Al oír eso los demás pusieron sus manos en el suelo e invocaron armas Max invoco unos chacos, Rafael un boco un maso, David un báculo, Miguel pidió una espada y Fernando una espada para esgrima

Los ponis y mercenarios se sorprendieron al ver esa agilidad ellos estaban sonriendo pues ya estaban parejo de nuevo sin mas de mora los chicos se lanzaron contras los mercenarios y viceversa peto el líder solo se quedo observando

Rafael esquivaba con facilidad y bloqueaba los ataques de los mercenarios y usaba el maso para bloquearlos, uno de los grifos intento golpearlo por de tras este lo esquivo elevándose se giro y le dio un golpe con su maso mandándolos a volar y llevándose a otros dos dejandolo con otros dos de los 5 que debía vencer estos se lanzaron pero el lanzo el maso asiendo que los demás lo siguieran con la vista aprovecho para darle un puñetazo a uno de los grifos antes de que el otro reaccionara el maso bajo este lo atrapo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza al otro terminando el trabajo

Miguel bloqueaba los ataques con su espadas con algo de torpeza el bloque un golpe le iban andar y con el codo lidio un golpe dejandolo inconsciente le dio una vuelta ala espada para darle con el mango a otro de dándolo fuer uno intento darle pero este se movió asiendo que pase de largo aprovecho que le daba la espalda para darle una patada que lo mando a bolar y se llevo a uno dejandolo con el ultimo, este se lanzo contra el Miguel bloqueaba los golpes con facilidad se agacho y le lanzo una patada en el rostro mandándolo a volar y así termino su trabajo

Fernando bloqueaba y daba golpes con sus espada al puro estilo de la esgrima el se movía con gracia y debes en cuando se burlaba de sus adversarios este comenzó a darles ligeros golpes en diversas partea del cuerpo estos intentaban como podían sus golpes pero era inútil uno de los mercenarios que llevaba un hacha le lanzo una estocada que termino rompiendo la espada de Fernando los mercenarios sonrieron pero luego sus cuerpos se sintieron pesados y cayeron inconsciente

 **Fernando_** puntos de presión dudo que se despierten luego bueno ya termine mi trabajo

David por su parte bloqueaba los ataques de sus oponentes con el báculo( **una lanza sin la punto como la de goku o de Donatello de las tortugas ninjas** ) los mercenarios le lanzaban golpes pero el las bloqueaba con el báculo el dio un giro asía tras para bloquear un golpe aprovecho para darle con la base un golpe en el estomago a uno, a otro en la rodilla uno en la cabeza otro en la espalda y al ultimo en una costilla estos estaba enojados así que lo rodearon y lo iban atacar en todo pero al estar muy cerca este se giro con el palo en sus lados dándoles un golpe a los 5 y terminar su trabajo

Max movía a la perfección sus chacos sus oponentes lo atacaban con sus armas este los bloqueaba y esquivaba los ataques con los chacos uno intento golpearlo pero el se movió y utilizo el chaco para enredar el brazo de su oponente este no tenia dudas las palabras que leo le dio aun estaba presente se dio la vuelta aun sosteniéndolo don de otro ya estaba por golpearlo pero este le lanzo a su compañero venciendo a dos otros dos de los que le faltaban se lanzaron al mismo tiempo este se los esquiva con dificultad este seguirá con los brazos extendido dándoles un golpe a ambos el ultimo se lanzo contra el Max lanzo los chacos asía riba el ultimo miro asía riba pero sintió un fuerte golpe que lo dejo inconsciente este atrapo los chacos y sonrió al ver que termino el trabajo

Leonardo bloqueaba los ataques sin nada de dificultad con ambas espadas detuvo dos espadazos que venían asía el este los tomo de las muñecas giro y los lanzo dando les a los otros dos dejandolo solo con Bantos ambos se miraron Bantos se lanzo con sus espadas Leonardo las bloqueaba con las suyas ambos intercambiaban tajos tratando de vencer al que tenían al frente

 **Bantos_** eres bueno lo admito

 **Leonardo_** lo mismo digo pero tu no eres quien me interesa

 **Bantos_** no me subestimes además si me vences nada dice que lo vencerás a el

 **Leonardo_** eso ase que me emocione aun mas

 **Bantos_** estas loco o idiota

 **Leonardo_** estoy algo loco y lamento decirte esto pero esto se termina ahora

Leonardo se lanzo contra el a mayor velocidad esto sorprendió a Bantos este puso sus espadas al frente el golpe destruyo las espadas de Bantos leo le dio una patada en rostro mandándolo a volar Leonardo planto las espadas en el suelo salto y tomo a Bantos del brazo se giro y lo azoto contra el suelo creando una cortina de humo este loe se enderezo y se lanzo contra el suelo con fuerza asiendo que el humo se disipe revelado a leo con los brazos extendidos y encima de Bantos este se quejo unos segundos para luego terminar inconsciente leo salió del cráter

Los ponis estaban sorprendidos 6 sujetos avían derrotado a un total de 30 mercenarios y lo asieron ver como cosa fácil estos no sabían si alegrarse o preocuparse en eso el extraño se levanta bastante serio los ponis se asustaron

 **¿?_** interesante vencieron a los chicos pero no me vencerán a mi

 **Rafael_** acércate viejo acércate

 **¿?_** con gusto

En eso el saca una especie de arma de doble lado en uno parecía un hacha y del otro un maso este salió corriendo pasando de largo a leo que no pudo reaccionar a tiempo al igual que Rafael que recibió un fuerte golpe con el maso este salió volando, David lo atrapa pero es arrastrado a causa del golpe los demás estaban sorprendidos en eso el aparece enfrente de Max este asustado se cubre y sierra los ojos al ver que lo atacaría el sonido del metal chocando y so que abriera los ojos Leonardo estaba deteniendo el golpe con sus espadas este lanza de golpe asu oponente y toman distancia

 **¿?_** tienes una buena velocidad niño

 **Leonardo_** eres bastante bueno dime quien eres

 **¿?_** mi nombre dejo de importar ase años pero el mundo me conoce como Parche

 **Fernando_** ¿parche?

Al escuchar ese nombre barios de los ponis jadearon de la sorpresa y retrocedieron asustados como si estar tan cerca los matara entonces los ponis comenzaron a murmurar

 **Poni 1_** es Parche el famoso asesino

 **Poni 2_** escuche que a mata amas de mil ponis y quinientos dragones

 **Poni 3_** pobres sujetos no sobrevivirán

Ignorando los murmurios de los ponis parche y leo se veían con caras desafiantes pero el y los chicos se preocuparon al escuchar lo que decían de el

 **Parche_** y tu quien eres chico

 **Leonardo_** soy Leonardo el guardián del elemento de la magia y esos de ahí son mis compañeros Max, Rafael, David, Fernando y Miguel guardianes como yo

 **Parche_** son sujetos peculiares veamos de que son capases

Tras decir eso se lanzo al ataque nuevamente pero es tabes los chicos lo esperaban listos las armas de ambos chocaron pero leo salió volando antes de que parche se acercara Fernando ya estaba preparando un golpe este lo de tuvo este le lanza un puñetazo pero el se aleja asiendo mortales asía atrás entonces se preparaba para atacar de nuevo pero Leonardo estaba ateas y le dio una pata asiendo que perdiera el equilibrio Max y Rafael le dieron un puñetazo para a serlo caer este cayo contra el suelo antes de levantarse es sujetado de los pies por Miguel y por David estos comenzaron arda vueltas para soltarlo en pleno aire pero este se controla los 7 jadeaban por el cansancio

 **Parche_** baya ase tiempo que no me divertía

 **Fernando_** este sujeto si que es duro de vencer

 **David_** si por separado no tendremos probabilidades

 **Parche_** es tabes peleare enserio

 **Max_** espera que fue lo que dijo

Entonces parche comenzó a quitarse la armadura empezando con las muñequeras esta las lanzo y la caer cedieron cuenta que estaba pesada y se quito toda la armadura que pesaba al menos 500 kilos revelando a parche como un minotauro color café llevaba solo unos pantalones y un Parche en el ojo izquierdo

 **Los 6_** era una armadura de entrenamiento

 **Fernando_** que tanto mejoro

Su respuesta llego cuando antes de que se dieran cuenta el ya estaba con ellos dándole en golpe a leo que lo izo escupir sangre para después salir volando y estrellarse contra un puesto de verduras que ahí avía generando una nube de polvo los damas sabían que el era rápido

 **David_** es muy velos apenas y pude verlo

 **Parche_** y aun no ven nada jajaja

Tras decir eso este comenzó a pelear con los chicos David y Parche tenían casi la misma fuerza pero Parche era mas velos en eso Fernando troto de darle un golpe pero parche se agacho evitando el ataque y dándole un golpe que lo izo retroceder Miguel y David trataban de usar su fuera para asarlo retroceder pero era casi imposible entones Rafael se eleva y se prepara para atacar

 **Rafael_** _ **®AVE BRAVA®**_

El cuerpo de Rafael fue rodeado de fuego para luego descender y tratar de atacarlo parche solo detiene el golpe y lanza a Rafael contra el suelo entonces los demás tratan de derribarlo pero no podían entonces de donde estaba leo surge un aura morada que toma la forma de un lobo este se lanza contra Parche estos chocan puños creando una onda de viento ambos comienzan a darse golpes con los puños que terminan deteniendo sus ataques En un descuido Leonardo recibe un rodillazo en el estomago que lo arrastra asta donde esta zafiro con spike

 **Zafiro_** les están dando una paliza a los 6 juntos

 **Leonardo_** no tu crees, deja de decir idioteces y ve por refuerzos

 **Spike_** si señor

Tras eso Leonardo se levanta activa su aura y los demás asen lo mismo entonces se lanzan contra el David trataba de darle de golpes como podía los mismo con los chicos entones a leo se le ocurrió una idea y se las conto entonces Max se eleva en el aire y se prepara para lanzar su ataque

 **Max_** _ **®VIENTO PLATA**_

Pero lo que izo Parche fue lanzarle golpes a su ataque y dejando en los demás en shok los demás entraron en si entones David apárese frente suyo y le dio un golpe en la cara este le respondió con un rodillazo Fernando y Rafael se pusieron Asus lados y lo tomaron de sus brazos mientras Miguel le comenzó dar de golpes pero parche acerca sus brazos golpeando a los 3 y mandándolo lejos entonces voltea la vista asía leo quien ya tenía su ataque listo

 **Leonardo_** _ **®KAME*HAME*HAAAA®**_

Leonardo lanzo el ataque parche por la sorpresa no pudo reaccionar a tiempo alcanzando únicamente a cubrirse con sus brazos recibiendo el ataque de lleno ocasionando una cortina de humo los chicos pensaron que lo vencieron y se confiaron

 **David_** realmente fue alguien duro no creen

 **Fernando_** concuerdo completamente

 **Leonardo_** como sea esto ya se termino- mientras saca un chocolate

Antes de que pudiera siquiera abrirlo se comenzó a escuchar una risa en donde estaba parche al disiparse el humo se puede observar a Parche con varias heridas pero aun pudiendo pelear y realmente se veía enojado

 **Parche_** jajaja de verdad pensaron que sería así de fácil

 **Miguel_** yo no le veo lo fácil

 **Parche_** prepárense para su final

Tras decir eso se lanzo contra los chicos para seguir en la pelea pero los chicos ya estaban cansados y aduras penas podían seguir de pie

 _ **Biblioteca/casa del árbol de twilight**_

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca/casa árbol de twilight ella junto con las princesas seguían hablando acerca de si confiar o no en los chicos que si bien respondieron algunas preguntas las contestaron de forma vaga

 **Celestia_ ¿** entonces están seguras que podemos confiar en ellos?

 **Applejack_** yo creo que si princesa nos ayudaron mucho

 **Celestia_** aun así me inquieta el como hayan llegado a equestria

 **Raimbow_** pues leo dijo que eso no importaría mañana en la noche

 **Luna_ ¿** que creen que eso signifique?

 **Fluttershy_** talvez se vayan a su casa

 **Rarity_** es lo mas seguro querida

 **Twilight_ ¿** pero no se supone que son los guardianes de la armonía?

 **Celestia_** a decir verdad ya avía existido uno ase años pero jamás supe de 6 guardianes eso es raro

 **Pinkie pie_** y quien era ese guardián era fuerte

 **Luna_** si el era realmente fuerte

 **Twilight_** y que le paso

Antes de que las princesas pudieran contestar la puerta se abrió con fuerza poniendo en alerta a las chicas y asustando a Fluttershy cuando todos se giraron para ver de que se trataba se encontraron con el par de dragones que jadeaban en busca de aire

 **Twilight_** spike, zafiro no entren de esa manea- los regaño

 **Celestia_** por que tanta prisa pequeños

 **Spike_** e-es t-tan

 **Zafiro_** ATACANDO EL PUEBLO

 **Las 8_** QUE- alteradas

 **Spike_** unos mercenarios llegaron causando problemas al pueblo los chicos aparecieron y se encargaron de la mayoría bueno menos 1

 **Raimbow_** entonces por que el alboroto

 **Zafiro_** por que ese 1 les esta dando una paliza a los chicos prácticamente esta jugando con ellos

 **Applejack_** QUE pero quien podría aceres frente

 **Spike_** un tal parche

 **Celestia_** QUE debemos ir de inmediato ese es un mercenario de clase S es muy peligroso

Después de eso todos se dirigieron al lugar de la pelea para poder ayudar todas y van totalmente preocupadas cuando estaban llegando escucharon un grito proveniente de Leonardo cuando las chicas llegaron pudieron ver a los muchachos en el suelo con heridas y a un leo muy enojado con la cara ensombrecida

 **Leonardo_** Ora si te pasaste de verduras nadie se mete con MIS CHOCOLATES

 _ **Momentos antes en la pelea**_

Después de que los chicos recibieran semejante golpiza estaban el suelo las timados y cansados pero aun consientes entonces parche toma el chocolate de leo que se le cayo durante la pelea y comienza a reírse de ellos y a presumirle el chocolate a leo

 **Leonardo_** devuélveme mi chocolate sabandija

 **Parche_** así mira- jugaba con su chocolate

 **Leonardo_** DETENTE GUSANO

En estos momentos yagan las chicas y las princesas y ven como parche abre el chocolate de Leonardo y como este baja la mirada completamente enojado antes de que las princesas insieran algo leo comenzó a hablar

 **Leonardo_** ora si te pásate de verduras nadie se mete CON MIS CHOCOLATES

Tras decir eso su aura se activa pero era mas intensa y aleo le crecieron unos pequeños colmillos sus uñas crecieron asta parecer garras y sus ojos cambiaron a uno completamente morados y soltaba gruñidos como si de un animal se tratara eso sorprendió y asusto a muchos

Con un aullido asía el cielo Leonardo se lanzo al ataque a una vellosidad que parche no se esperaba recibiendo barios arañazos por su parte cuando reacciono trato de darle un golpe pero este se giro tomo del brazo y lo azoto con fuerza contra el suelo Leonardo dio un salto para tratar de caerle en sima pero parche alcanzo a quitarse leo se estopó contra el suelo enterrando sus manos en la tierra parche aprovecho para darle un puñetazo seguido de un rodillazo pero leo respondió arañando su cara y quitándole el Parche de la cara entonces lo tomo de los pies para comenzar a azotarlo repetidas veces contra el suelo parche patio su mano liberándose y se acerco a leo ambos se dieron un golpe muto pero en un movimiento rápido parche saco dos cuchillos y comenzó a dar vueltas lastimando a leo en todo el cuerpo para después darle una patada y asiendo que leo pierda su aura y vuelve a la normalidad

Todos estaban con la boca ojos abiertos amas no poder incluyendo a las dos princesas pero en si no les sorprendió su poder sino la rosón de es poder ya que literalmente se volvió loco por un chocolate un "se los dije" por parte de zafiro con bastante vergüenza les recordó lo de la biblioteca y ahora le creían

 **Parche_** _=este sujeto esta loco casi me mata por un simple chocolate=_

 **Rafael_** es una locura fue increíble pero una locura al final

 **Parche_** jajaja que pasa ya no puedes pelear

 **Leonardo_** oigan a un pueden seguir

 **Los 5_** claro

 **Leonardo_** entonces prepárense aremos la maniobra guacamole

 **David_** estas loco no sabes si funcionara

 **Leonardo_** que as dicho- mientras lo veía enojado

 **David_** que estoy listo

 **Leonardo_** bien entonces _**guardianes de la armonía.. Asus posiciones**_

 **Los 5_** si capitán

Con eso dicho los chicos se dividieron de dos en dos Miguel y David se fueron asta tras Rafael y Max se elevaron en el aire y Fernando se posiciono al lado de leo los ponis veían curiosos de que se trataba la táctica guacamole las princesas decidieron ver que pasaba

 **Fernando_** crees que funcione esto leo

 **Leonardo_** tal ves oye se tendrá que incluir un golpe al comienzo

 **Fernando_** comprendo "capitán"

Teas eso todos activaron sus auras Leonardo y Fernando se lanzaron asía parche pero antes de llegar comenzaron andar vueltas alrededor de el mientras levantaban un poco de polvo que llegaba como por las rodillas

 **Parche_** no podrán con fundirme

En eso ambos estaban al frente y lanzón un golpe pero el lo bloquea con facilidad Raimbow dash se quejo por fallar pero estos empujaron los brazos de parche la princesa celestia se sorprendió al ver algo entones ambos se agachan y le dan una doble patada que lo mando a los aire

 **Leonardo y Fernando_ ®** _ **PATADA BOLTEC®–**_ el aura desaparece

En el aire parche se estaba elevando los ponis lo seguían con la vista entonces Rafael y Max comenzaron a girar asta tener la apariencia de unos mini tornados( **como kiba de naruto)** y comenzaron a darle golpes asta que en el cielo se formo una estrella y en medio estaba parche para después recibir una doble patada de parte de ambos chicos que lo manda asía el suelo

 **Rafael y Max_** _ **®VORTEX START®**_ **-** El aura desaparece

Parche estaba cayendo con rapidez asía el suelo pero entonces David y Miguel lo interceptan en media caída ambos enfocan sus puños toda su aura y lanzan su golpe entonces parche se comienza amover como si estuviera recibiendo barios golpes para después azotar con fuerza en el suelo y todos sus músculos entumidos

 **David y Miguel_** _ **®HIPER METEORO® -**_ el aura desapareció

los 6 estaban reunidos dándole la espalda a parche entonces para sorpresa de todos este se levanto completamente las timado entones los que comenzaron todo sus auras volvieron la del lobo y la del zorro alzaron sus manos y

 **Leonardo y Fernando_** _ **®ONDA TRUENO®**_

 **Parche_** AHHHHHH

Parche recibió una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo ase arrodillarse para finalmente terminar en el suelo completamente inconsciente y derrotado después de una larga batalla al fin avían ganado entonces lo 6 juntan sus espaldas para formar un circulo y de jase caer a causa del cansancio

 **Miguel_** de verdad eso fue difícil

 **Los 5_** si

 **Zafiro_** chicos ay no están muy lastimados

 **Rafael_** descuida niña esto no es nada

 **Celestia_=** _impresionante al momento de tocarle sus brazos les pusieron un sello eléctrico después cuando los de arriba realizaron su movimiento y formaron esa estrella no solo fue para verse genial al golpearlo lo asían en puntos claves y por ultimo los terrestres aunque pareciera que solo dieron un golpe la verdad es que dieron un total de 100 golpes cada uno el truco eléctrico era mas para prevenir lo tenían todo planeado es algo aterrador esa sincronización=_

 **Zafiro_** si tan solo yo pudiera

En eso ella pone su manos al frente de ellos y sus garras comienzan a brillar de color blanco que rodea el cuerpo de los chicos para comenzar a sanar sus heridas y sus ropas después de unos momentos ellos ya estaban completamente curado

 **Leonardo_** como asistes eso?

 **Zafiro_** no lose

Entonces se comenzaron a escuchar aplausos por parte de los ponis que estaban ahí las princesas también aplaudían pero de forma mas elegante entones se acercaron junto a las chicas los ponis al verlas se arrodillaron en señal de respeto

 **Celestia_** una pelea realmente impresionante

 **Rafael_** verdad que si princesa

 **Luna_** sin duda se ganaron el titulo de los guardianes de la armonía

 **Celestia_** si no todos vencen a un criminal de rango S

 **Applejack_** aun que no vi que leo usara su transformación de pelos azules

 **David_** es cierto por que no usaste es súper sayajin blue

 **Las chicas_** súper sayajin blue?

 **Leonardo_** por que aun no la controlo por eso

 **Pinkie pie_** dejemos eso para después TODOS ASIA SUGAR CUBE CORNER

Tras eso los ponis se llevaron a los muchachos asía la pastelería al llegar y entrar el lugar estaba decorado con globos dulces y un letrero que decía "bienvenidos guardianes de la armonía " pinkie les dijo que los preparativos los izo antes de ir a la biblioteca todos estaban por festejar pero

 **Leonardo_** yo mejor paso- mientras va ala puerta

 **Pinkie pie_ ¿** QUE? NO TE PUEDES IR

 **Leonardo_** obsérvame Rosa

 **Pinkie pie_** pero que ay de la fiesta

 **Leonardo_** no me gustan pero diviértanse

 **Pinkie pie_** p-pero ay regalos- alterada

 **Leonardo_** no gracias no me gustan

 **Pinkie pie_** ay barios juegos- casi llorando

 **Leonardo_** muy infantil para mi gusto – llegando la puerta

 **Pinkie pie_** y-y el pastel- su cabello se estaba poniendo lacio

Al escuchar la palabra paste Leonardo se detuvo en seco con la mano en la perilla de la puerta pinkie se extraño por eso mientras los demás veían expectante pinkie volteo a ver a zafiro que le asía señas para que siguiera con lo del pastel pinkie pie sonrió al ver eso

 **Pinkie pie_** te tengo-murmuro- te perderás de este gran y suculento pastel con una doble capa de glaseado y con chispa de caramelo

 **Leonardo_** de que sabor es el pastel- sin voltear

Entonces pinkie se preocupo al recordar el sabor del pastel si fuera de chocolate sabia que era un hecho que se quedaría pero ese no era su cado

 **Pinkie pie_** es de fresa con vainilla- preocupada

Los ponis esperaban ver la respuesta como si el mundo dependiera de eso pinkie estaba completamente preocupada ya saben como es ella con lo de las fiestas

 **Leonardo_** supongo que puedo quedarme un rato

Al escucharlo decir eso todos comenzaron a festejar en especial pinkie después de eso todos disfrutaron de la fiesta y los ponis se acercaron a los chicos para conocerlos mas algunos niños se asechaban para conócelos mas ya que Asus ojos ellos eran como héroes de comics la princesa celestia se acerco para poder hablar con leo

 **Celestia_** disfrutando la fiesta guardián

 **Leonardo_** algo así que ay de ti

 **Celestia_** sin duda es divertida por cierto ya me dirán como llegaron a equestria?

 **Leonardo_** como les dije mañana por la noche eso no importara

 **Celestia_** como digas entonces

Después de esa pequeña charla la fiesta siguió paro Leonardo comenzó a tener un mal presentimiento así que decidió que mañana el y los demás irán hadarle un vistazo a ese extraño bosque después de unas horas todos se fueron a casa ellos decidieron que los muchachos se irán con sus elementos correspondientes por suerte todas tenían cuartos extras así que se fueron para poder descansar

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Ufff por fin termine saben este capitulo lo tenia ya echo en mi cabeza completa las peleas el final todo mas sin embargo es el que mas dias tarde en aser asi que espero les aya gustado comenten y todo eso**

 **Bueno la frase de batalla que dio leo ya saben de donde salió la verdad soy un gran fan de la serie y aun espero mas temporadas como las misiones de numero uno con lo G-KND o los chicos sin uno o como adolecentes en el TND**

 **Bueno perdonen la ortografía y asta la próxima nos vemos asi las frase del capitulo dos y el anterior la saque de un rap de doblecero les recomiendo sus canciones son de diferentes personajes de anime bueno pues bay**


	6. 4 La decisión el boleto extra y El verd

**Aclaraciones: My Little poni no me pertenece sino a sus correspondientes dueños lo mismo con las frases o referencias y tras formaciones y técnicas y solo ago. esto para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 _ **4\. La decisión el boleto extra y**_

 _ **El verdadero enemigo a vencer**_

Podemos ver una imagen del campo de manzanas de la familia Apple y podemos ver a dos ponis que estaban platicando mientras caminaban y junto a ellas avía dos dragones uno de color morado y la otra de color blanco veamos que asen

 **Applejack_** YIJA gracias por la ayuda twilight le aposte a Big Macintosh que tendría estas Golden para el almuerzo ahora se paseara por las calles con una falda de su abuela jeje

 **Twilight_** me alegra ayudar aunque seria mas fácil si David y Leonardo nos hubieran ayudado

 **Spike_** en donde están por cierto

 **Zafiro_** salieron junto con los demás al bosque everfree, a no se que

 **Applejack_** debe ser importante supongo

 **Zafiro_** yo creo que si leo les pidió a los chicos que se reunieran en la entrada del bosque pero se le izo tarde así que salió sin desayunar incluso dejo su cangurita

 **Twilight_** enserio y donde esta?

 **Zafiro_** la deje en casa por supuesto

 **Twilight_** bueno dejando lo de los chicos a un lado me alegra que la meta sea el almuerzo tanto trabajo me abrió el apetito

 **Spike_** si verdad

Twilight_ ay por favor spike tu descansabas mientras Applejack y yo trabajábamos

 **Spike_** exacto se tardaron tanto que me perdí el almuerzo

 **Zafiro_** típico de los hombres- el estomago de twilight ruge

 **Twilight_** jeje oyeron eso mejor busquemos un legar para comer

 **Spike_** no, gusano aja- mientras buscaba una manzana

 **Twilight_** ay spike se ve deliciosa- se la come- spike- lo regañan

Pero spike solo se comió la mitad salto de la espalda de twilight para terminar al lado de zafiro y le ofreció la otra mitad, zafiro la aceptó con una sonrisa y con un pequeño rubor ledio un beso en la mejilla spike se sonrojo pero luego puso una cara como queriendo vomitar( **que romántico verdad** ) zafiro al verlo se enojo y movió su cabeza enojada aceleró el paso y uso su cola para darle una especie de cachetada al asarlo spike eructa una carta

 **Zafiro_** uhm que grosero

 **Twilight_** una carta de la princesa celestia

 **Zafiro_** que dice la carta

 **Spike_** atención la princesa celestia anuncia la gran gala de galope que se ara en canterlod bla-bla-bla se honra invitar a la unicornio twilight sparkle y un invitado, miren dos boletos para la gala del galope

 **Twilight y Applejack_** AHH LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE

 **Zafiro_ ¿** que es la gran gala de galope?

 _ **& Bosque everfree&**_

Mientras esto ocurría con dos de las chicas los muchachos estaban buscando algo en el bosque everfree pero parece que no saben muy bien que es lo que están buscando

 **Rafael_** entonces que estamos buscando en el bosque capitán

 **Leonardo_** no estoy muy seguro de eso

 **David_** que quieres decir con eso, si nos pediste que viniéramos temprano

 **Leonardo_** lo que sucede es que tengo un mal presentimiento

 **Miguel_** uhh que clase de presentimiento capitán

 **Leonardo_** que algo muy malo esta por suceder en este lugar

 **Max_** es bueno ver que te preocupas por este lugar

 **Leonardo_** deja de decir estupideces y ponte a buscar

 **Max_** si capitán como usted diga capitán

Después de eso siguieron buscando después de un rato y de no encontrar absolutamente nada decidieron que lo mejor seria irse

 **Rafael_** ye vamos rato buscando y no encontramos nada lo mejor será irnos

 **Miguel_** si vámonos esto es aburrido

 **Leonardo_** supongo que tienen razón además- su estomago ruge- tengo mucha hambre

Ya estaban por irse cuando dieron unos pocos pasos se detuvieron en seco y comenzaron a temblar entonces leo se giro y dio la vuelta y se encontró que del suelo comenzó a surgir una especie de lodo, alquitrán o algún residuo de color negro los chicos al ver se quedaron sorprendidos y se pusieron en guardia la sustancia comenzó a tomar forma humana o pony como gusten pero no tenia ningún rasgo ya que parecía un hombre de lodo

 **Max_** q-q- que es e-e- esa cosa

 **Fernando_** prepárense parece que ara algo

 **Criatura_** GROOOOOOO

La criatura les rugió para después escupir lo que parecían murciélagos los chicos se cubrieron con sus manos para protegerse al terminar el ataque y ver donde estaba la criatura esta ya no se encontraba los chicos jadeaban a causa del miedo que tenían en ese momento

 **Max_** eso fue aterrador

 **Fernando_** y que lo digas que opinas capitán

 **Leonardo_** no lose lo mejor será volver de una ves necesito pensar las cosas con calma

 **Rafael_** si ese si fue un susto

 **David_** ami lo que de verdad me preocupa es que sentí un escalofrió con solo verlo

 **Leonardo_** es cierto ni siquiera Nightmare Moon tenia todo esa oscuridad esto es serio- su estomago ruge.

 **Miguel_** no lo parece capitán eh eh- lo dijo con burla

 **Leonardo_** solo vayámonos de una ves- con vergüenza

 **Los 5_** si capitán

 _ **&**_ _ **En algún lugar de equestria**_ &

Podemos ver alos murciélagos que vimos antes acercarse a lo que parecía un viejo castillo los murciélagos al estar cerca del suelo vemos como se agrupan asta formar ala criatura de lodo pero esta comienza a tener una mejor forma pero no podemos ver su aspecto

 **Criatura_** ahh por fin e despertado esa pelea ase años realmente me salió caro pero ahora e vuelto y nadie me detendrá para tomar lo que es mío pero antes debo acabar con esos guardianes es curioso que existían 6 bueno despertar a los sirvientes

Des pues de eso extendió sus manos y de ellas surgió un aura negra y el castillo comenzó a temblar para después del suelo surgieran barios esqueletos con una especie de armadura después de unos momentos el ser termino de aser su trabajo y se dirigió asía lo que seria la sala del trono una habitación completamente oscura espeto por una pequeña parte este se sentó en su trono que no deja ver mas que unos ojos de color rojo

 **Criatura_** le banense caballeros oscuro su señor los llama

Del suelo surgen como si de fantasmas se trataran 4 sujetos con gabardinas y capuchas con mascaras y había dos niños entre esos con unos cuadernos estos se arrodillaron al estar frente a este criatura

 **Los 4_** bienvenido amo

 **Criatura_** baya que si jajaj.

 **Sujeto1_** para que nos necesita señor

 **Criatura_** díganme que saben de los guardianes de este tiempo

 **Sejeto2_** no mucho señor solo que llevan 3 días en equestria contando hoy

 **Criatura_** con que no son de aquí eh que mas

 **Niña_** al parecer ellos no son ponis sino algo llamado humanos tomaron su apariencia actual al ser elegidos guardianes por los elementos de la armonía

 **Criatura_** humanos ah jamás escuche de esa rasa algo mas que sea importante

 **Niño_** si al parecer ellos fueron capases de derrotar a Nightmare Moon con ayuda de las portadoras de los elementos

 **Criatura_** QUE…COMO ES QUE VENCIERON A NIGHTMARE MOON

 **sujeto1_** discúlpenos por favor amo pero estábamos sellado no podíamos ayudarle

 **Criatura_** ya no importa igual me desharía de ella después a ora tu Bisaris necesito que agás algo- apunto al sujeto 1

 **Bisaris_** lo que ordene señor

 **Criatura_** aste cargo de los guardianes de la armonía jaja

 **Bisaris_** como ordene amo

Después de decir eso este desapareció en una nube oscura para salir por la ventana mientras la extraña criatura se estaba riendo y los demás solo estaban de pie no se sabia sus expresiones acusa de sus mascaras

 _ **& Ponyville**_ _&_

Después de lo que les paso a los chicos en el bosque everfree decidieron volver al pueblo para que leo pudiera comer algo durante el camino muchos ponis los saludaban y agradecían por a ver salvado el pueblo algunos niños incluso se asurcaban para asarles unas preguntas la mayoría para leo al ser el líder y el mas fuerte al darle mas pelea al mercenario parche, también pudieron ver al hermano de Applejack llevando una falda pero lo que llamo mas su atención fue que las chicas al parecer estaban discutiendo

 **Max_** hoy gan esas de ahí son las chicas verdad

 **Miguel_** sipi pero parecen estar discutiendo por algo

 **Leonardo_** apenas 3 días de conocerse y ya tienen su primera pelea

 **Rafael_** si esas si que son amigas de Verdad no creen

 **Miguel_** pero de que hablan los amigos no deben pelear

 **David_** cálmate amigo que no sabes que sin bulín no hay amistad es bueno que discutan debes en cuando

 **Fernando_** pero que clase de mentalidad es esa agh

 **Leonardo_** como sea mejor nos vamos

 **Max_** este capitán no deberíamos detenerlas

 **Miguel_** si vamos antes de que esto pase a mas

Sin mas todos se acercaron para saber el motivo de su discusión pero cuando preguntaban ellas no les contestaban o simplemente los ignoraban hubo un punto donde Leonardo y twilight explotaron y les gritaron

 **Twilight y leo_** CALLENSEEE

 **Pinkie pie_** avena que es eso entonces yo les dije estas loca oh

 **Leonardo_** bien ahora ¿que rayos esta pasando aquí?

 **Pinkie pie_** oh twilight tiene un boleto extra para la gran gala del galope pueden creerlo

 **Los chicos_** ¿la gran gala del galope?

 **Leonardo_** y ¿Qué rayos es la gran gala del galope?

 **Pinkie pie_** es la mas súper duper fiesta donde esta la mayor diversión de toda Equestria ay dulces, canciones y toda clase de juegos

 **Rarity_** es donde esta el glamur la alta clase y donde estoy destinada a conocer a mi príncipe soñado es adonde pertenezco

 **Fluttershy_** ah en el jardín que esta cerca del castillo ay baria diversidad de plantas que florecen al mismo tiempo y eso es solo la flora no me ajan hablar de la fauna

 **Raimbow_** es donde se presentaran los wonderbols y esta año los impresionare con mis maniobra que me pedirían unírmeles es mi sueño

 **Applejack_** a diferencia del resto yo pondría un puesto con mis productos para que todos los ponis los degustaran y con el dinero aria reparaciones en la granja Big Mac podría cambiar el arado y la abuela podría operarse de la cadera

 **David_** wow applejack eso es muy noble de tu parte y en mi opinión es la mejor razón

 **Fernando_** de que hablas la mejor obstino es Rarity es la mas sofisticada poni que e conocido encajaría ala perfección

 **Rafael_** peto que dices si no conocemos a casi nadie además como es que les quiere arruinar el sueno a Dash ella debería ir

 **Max_** este yo opino que lo ideal sea Fluttershy la que recibiera el boleto ya que ella tiene la esperanza de ver la naturaleza

 **Miguel_** chicos lo olvidan verdad es una fiesta y que mejor poni que pinkie pie para ir a la mejor fiesta ella debe ir

Y de ese modo se comenzó nuevamente una discusión sobre quien debería tener el boleto pero ahora los chicos apoyaban con todo alas chicas esto izo que nuevamente leo se fastidiara y los callara nuevamente pero esta bes lanzo una pequeña onda de energía que cayo atados

 **Leonardo_** CALLENCE MIERDAAA

 **Rarity_** por celestia que vocabulario

Ignorando el comentario leo se cruzo de brazos para pensar en una solución entonces miro a twilight fijamente esta se puso nerviosa al ver como la miraba entonces bajo la vista donde estaba spike con los boletos para pensar mejor pero twilight lo mal interpreto todo

 **Twilight_** ah no leo tu también quieres el boleto verdad pues no te lo voy a dar aun que seas mi guardián me escuchaste

 **Leonardo_** pero que y yo para que carajos quiero es tonto boleto purpura

 **Twilight_** no lose tu dime además mi nombre es Twilight Sparkle no es purpura

 **Leonardo_** pues no me interesa purpura solo dale el maldito boleto a alguien y ya

 **Twilight_** si claro por que no lo pensé pero a quien genio

 **Las chicas_** ami Twilight- volvieron a discutir pero twilight las callo

 **Twilight_** escuchen no puedo pensar con tanto ruido- su estomago gruñe- sin mencionar tanta hambre así que shu, shu- todas se van molestas- no se preocupen lo solucionare de algún modo

 **Leonardo_** síganlas y vean que no aguan una tontería

 **Los 5_** ala orden capitán

Ya con un todos disipados leo y Twilight junto con spike y zafiro fueron a buscar un restaurante para comer aun que twilight miraba a leo con algo de perspicacia pues aun creía que el quería el boleto el camino fue un tanto callado e septo para el par de dragones que iban hablando muy animados ignorando a los otros dos ya en el restaurante ellos tomaron asiento

 **Twilight_** ay y que se supone que agá a quien debo darle el boleto

 **Leonardo_** agh aun éstas con esa tontería

 **Twilight_** esto es importante almeno deberías apoyarme no eres acaso mi amigo

 **Leonardo_** pues ña y dime a quien vas a llevar al final de cuentas- aparece el mesero

 **Mesero_** ya tomo su decisión- con asentó franceses

 **Twilight_** NO PUEDO DECIDIR

 **Zafiro_** twilight calamite amiga

 **Spike_** si el mesero solo quiere saber la orden

 **Twilight_** oh jeje quisiera un sandiws de margaritas

 **Zafiro_** mmm deme una sopa por favor

 **Spike_** trae algún rubí- lo ven con cara de "enserio wey enserio"- no agh una orden de heno extra crujiente

Mesero_ q-que h-hay de u-usted meciera- lo dijo con miedo Leo lo noto

 **Leonardo_** wow parece que me tienes miedo ases bien al asarlo-

le da una sonrisa tipo jeff the killer esto le elo la sangre al mesero que se puso mas blanco de lo que estaba las piernas le temblaban aunque twilight también se asusto rápido se recompuso para regañarlo

 **Twilight_** LEONARDO NODIGAS ESO discúlpelo por favor solo esta jugando verdad Leo

 **Leonardo_** parece que estoy jugando purpura solo tráigame todo lo del menú y ya

 **Mesero_** c-como d-diga s-señor- este se va

 **Twilight_** eso fue bastante grosero sabes

 **Leonardo_** no me importa, mejor vuelve a tu dilema de amigas

 **Twilight_** ahg como quieras, es obvio que no cuento con Tigo del todo tu que opinas Spike

 **Spike_** que deberíamos buscar otro restaurante es decir la pastorela esta bien peto es tan difícil ofrecer piedras preciosas

 **Leonardo_** ahh no se refiere a eso gusano ponle mas atención

 **Zafiro_** si lo que ella se refiere es algo del boleto, tonto

 **Spike_** agh sigue aun con eso por favor

 **Twilight_** esto es serio spike por que podría dar mi boleto y ofrecer dos pero aun quedarían 3 ponys decepcionadas ay que are

 **Leonardo_** mira la verdad es que esto me trae sin cuidado pero cantal de que te calles te ayudare en lo que pueda pero por favor ya para con eso

 **Twilight_** gracias…. Creo- en eso aparece el mesero

 **Mesero_** sus ordenes señor y señorita que la disfruten

 **Twilight_** gracias estoy segura que cuando como todo será mas claro

Estaban por comenzar a comer cuando ven a barios ponis correr asía el restaurante donde el mesero les pregunto si comerían en la lluvia peto esto los confundió al ver asía arriba vieron que si llovía recepción de donde ellos estaban y de un hoyo salieron Raimbow junto a Rafael

 **Raimbow_** hola mejor amiga de todo el mundo

 **Twilight_** Raimbow que estas asiendo

 **Raimbow_** de que hablas solo vi que la poni mas lista y amable a punto de mojarse así que abrí una nube para que pudiera comer en paz

 **Leonardo_** y tu que rayos estas asiendo Rafael

 **Rafael_** pues estoy ayudando a Raimbow en lo que puedo capitán

 **Twilight_** Raimbow Dash no estas siendo extra atenta por el boleto

 **Raimbow_** no claro que no como crees

 **Twilight y Leo_** aja si como no

 **Raimbow_** enserio lo aria por cualquier poni

 **Leonardo_** pues haya va una y no veo que agás algo

 **Twilight_** mira Raimbow te lo agradezco pero no me siento cómoda recibiendo favores no pedidos así que te pediré que sierres esa nube

 **Raimbow_** ahh esta bien como quieras- cierra la nube

 **Twilight_** así esta mejor ahora a comer

 **Leonardo_** mmm estoy olvidando algo….bueno no importa a comer

Entonces la lógica al fin apare y la lluvia los comienza a mojar ambos gruñen acusa del enojo mientras los dos dragones se aguantan la risa entonces aparecieron Rarity junto a Fernando llevando unos paraguas y les avisaron que estaba lloviendo ( **es que no sedaban cuenta los pobres** ) entonces se los llevaron asía la casa de Rarity ahí twilight se sacudió el agua cual perro mojando a Rarity sin querer

 **Twilight_** ups lo siento Rarity no era mi intención

 **Rarity_** hay no te preocupes después de todo somos las mejores amigas y tu sabes lo que asen las amigas verdad- twilight no sabia que decir- maquillarse

Después de eso ella con su magia trajo una cortina donde metió a twilight para después comenzar a cambiarla aunque esta estaba tratando de zafarse

 **Fernando_** una toalla capitán

 **Leonardo_** um gracias, supongo que también ayudaras a la modista verdad

 **Fernando_** pues si la ayudare y dígame ya comiste algo- su estomago gruñe- supongo que eso es un no verdad

Entonces salen tanto Twilight junto con Rarity de la cortina rebelando a twilight con un vestido de noche de color rojo con adornos de estrellas y un listón en la cintura junto a unos guantes blancos y con un ligero maquillaje

 **Rarity_** te bes fantástica querida

 **Fernando_** sin duda te ves muy bien twilight que opinas capitán

Leo volta a ver a twilight y la comenzó a ver de pies a cabeza, twilight estaba sonrojada al sentirse observada de esa manera su corazón comenzó a latir mas rápido para ella era la primera ves que alguien la veía de esa manera pero claro Leo hecho a perder el momento

 **Leonardo_** el vestido te ase ver gorda y desencaja con tus ojos

 **Twilight_** COMO QUE ME VEO GORDA- ahora estaba roja pero de enojo

 **Rarity_** cálmate querida que sabe el de estas cosas es hombre, además quien lo necesita esto se trata de ti y de lo fabulosa que te veras en la gala

 **Twilight y Leo_** la gala

 **Rarity_** ay mira de casualidad tengo un vestido que combina perfectamente con el tu yo seriamos la sensación y entonces todos sabrían que la poni mas sofisticada y elegante es Rarity la unicornio, jeje y twilight sparkle

 **Twilight_** ya se lo que intentas Rarity pero no funcionara tendrás que esperar igual que las demás, ahora si nos disculpas tanto Leo como yo hemos tratado de comer algo durante todo el día- aparece Applejack

 **Applejack_** alguien dijo comer

Entonces Applejack tomo de las manos de twilight y de Leonardo y se loa llevó asía fuera donde estaba David jalando una carreta con diferentes tipos de comida tanto twilight como Leonardo quedaron con la boca abierta

 **Applejack_** tengo pastel de manzana, empanda, rollitos, jugo y pastel especial de manzana es como postre no de entrada entonces que dices mejor amiga

 **Leonardo_** santas manzanas el cielo si existe

 **David_** que sucede capitán todavía no come pues aproveche- el estomago de twilight y leo ruge

 **Applejack_** eso es un si verdad

 **Twilight_** no, no no se a quien darle el boleto y todos estos favores no me están ayudando creo que ahora estoy mas confundida que antes ahhhh- toma la mano de leo y sale corriendo

 **Leonardo_** oye purpura espera que hay de la comida que nos trajo la vaquera- mientras llora cómicamente

 **Applejack_** entonces es un tal vez

Volviendo con twilight y con leo ellos estaban llegando a la biblioteca para poder descansar y poder comer algo pero al llegar se encontraron con que Fluttershy junto a Max y unos animales estaban asiendo limpieza eso desespero a twilight que no pensaba que Fluttershy también asiera lo mismo que con las anteriores

 **Twilight_** no Fluttershy no logas tu también

 **Fluttershy_** oh esta bien ola twilight como tevé leo y ustedes también pequeños

 **Max_** como les fue capitán y como estas twilight

 **Leonardo_** que se supone que están asiendo ustedes dos en la biblioteca

 **Fluttershy_** solo asemos un poco de limpieza primaveral

 **Twilight_** es verano

 **Max_** enserio bueno mas bale tarde que nunca

 **Fluttershy_** cierto todo fue idea de Ángel

 **Leonardo_** estas asiendo todo esto por el boleto verdad amarilla

 **Fluttershy_** ay no lo ago. por que twilight es mi mejor amiga de todo el mundo verdad Ángel- este lo ve con algo de molestia- si lo estamos asiendo por el boleto

 **Twilight_** bueno pues se lo agradezco pero me temo que tendré que pedirles que se vayan- abre la puerta de donde sale pinkie pie

 **Pinkie pie_** TWILIGHT- se la lleva fuera de la biblioteca

 **Leonardo_** pero que carajos paso- sale de la biblioteca y ve como traen a twilight

 **Miguel_** capitán ola que tal leva

 **Leonardo_** que rayos esta pasando Miguel

 **Miguel_** una fiesta para twilight no es genial

Entonces paso lo de la serie y pinkie comienza a cantar su canción y twilight comienza hablarle pero ella la ignora asta que twilight le grita pero antes de caer Leonardo consigue atraparla en sus brazos entonces le reclama sobre su forma de pedir el boleto gran error

 **Poni1_** de que hablan

 **Poni2_** si de que boleto están hablando

 **Pinkie pie_** que no lo saben twilight tiene un boleto extra para la gran gala del galope

 **Todas las ponis_** LA GRAN GALA DEL GALOPE

Entones los 4 ósea twilight, leo, spike y zafiro comenzaron a ser rodeados por las ponis que ahí estaban comenzando a acorralarlos y asustando alos pequeños

 **Spike_** twilight que asemos

 **Twilight_** solo ay que correr

 **Zafiro_** pero nos tienen rodeados leo tengo miedo

 **Leonardo_** tengo una idea…..oigan que ese no es Luis miguel

Luego de eso los ponis voltearon por reflejo y ellos aprovecharon para salir corriendo para comenzar una persecución primero twilight y leo se asieron pasar por una pareja de esposos que paseaba a sus e hijos twilight se puso toda roja al darse cuenta y dela carriola salieron zafiro junto con spike pero una poni los vio así que se tuvieron que aser pasar por unos maniquís para después esconderse bajo un puente funciono pero los dos dragones no soportaron y terminaron cayendo para finalmente terminar acorralados en un callejón entonces twilight izo brillar su cuerno y aparecieron en la biblioteca donde Leonardo y zafiro casi vomitan por el mareo

 **Spike_** avísame cuando vuelvas aser es

 **Twilight_** ni siquiera sabia que eso pasaría

 **Leonardo_** ay wey esto esta peor que cuando te emborrachas

 **Twilight_** olvida eso apaguen todas las luces

Con eso dicho y ya recuperados un poco ellos apagaron las luces y serraron puertas y ventanas una ves hecho esto ellos suspiraron de alivio pero entonces las luces de la biblioteca se encendieron rebelando a las chicas junto a lis muchachos que estaban ahí esperándolos twilight al ver a sus amigas mas lo de ase unos momentos no lo soporto mas i exploto( **no literalmente** ) cuando twilight se desahogo sus amigas se sentían mal por poner tanta presión así que le dijeren que ellas ya no querían el boleto h twilight como buena amiga decido regresar ambos boletos y las chicas se abrazaron

 **Leonardo_** si, si muy bonito y todo pero ahora que lo pienso no hubiera sido mas fácil pedir mas boleto envés de dar los 2

 **Twilight_** no es tan fácil leo no a cualquiera le pueden dar uno se sigue un estricto protocoló

Entonces spike comienza a querer vomitar Applejack le reclama al pensar que no soportaba su esa tan cursi pero entonces el repito una carta de la princesa Celestia con mas boletos las chicas se pusieron muy felices y comenzaron a dar saltitos de alegría

 **Leonardo_** que paso con ese estricto protocolo purpura

 **Twilight_** bueno…..pues…veras….ay yo quesea- su estomago gruñe al igual que el de leo

 **Rarity_** permítanos invitarles a cenar

Tras eso las chicas junto a los muchachos salieron rumbo a un restaurante mientras salían cada una fue tomando un boleto asta dejar sin ninguno a spike, entonces el eructo una carta donde venían un boleto para el y los chicos este salió muy feliz afuera lo esperaban Applejack junto a zafiro que se detuvieron al ver una luz este trato de disimular pero la emoción le gano y se fue a festejar

Ya en es restaurante spike les dijo acerca de sus boletos aun que los chicos los rechazaron ya que en unas horas volverían a su mundo las chicas se deprimieron por esto ya que sabían encariñado con ellos aunque sea poco entonces la comida llego y twilight y leo estaban por comer cuando los chicos sintieron una gran presencia oscura esto izo que leo se de tuviera y se pusiera serio al igual que los demás

 **Leonardo_** carajo justo cuando al fin estaba por comer algo en todo el día

 **Twilight_** sucede algo chicos

 **David_** sentimos una presencia extraña y poderosa además es muy oscura

 **Fluttershy_** e-eso q-que significa

 **Rafael_** problemas sin duda vamos

Tras eso todos salieron y se dirigieron al centro del justo en la plaza donde los estaba esperando un sujeto extraño ( **Bisaris** ) de pie este al verlos comenzó a caminar asía ellos asta quedar a unos 15 m de distancia entonces comenzó hablar

 **Bisaris_** baya así que estos son los nuevos guardianes de la armonía no es verdad

 **Leonardo_** y quien se supone que eres tu

 **Bisaris_** pero donde están mis modales mi nombre es Bisaris uno de los caballeros oscuros un gusto

 **Fernando_** y que es lo que quieres en este lugar

 **Bisaris_** me alegra que preguntes pues estoy buscando sus cabezas

 **Rafael_** nuestras cabezas estas loco verdad

 **Bisaris_** son una amenaza para mi amo así que mi deber es matarlos

Tras eso expulso una gran cantidad de energía que origino una corriente de aire tan fuerte que las chicas tuvieron que sujetarse de los chicos para no salir volando mientras que los dos dragones se sostenían de un poste ya que estaban colgando como trapo viejo al terminarse de "cargar" se veía a Bisaris rodeado de un aura de color rojo con la forma de un tigre se podía sentir un poder bastante grande

 **Miguel_** su poder es bastante grande verdad

 **Bisaris_** que pasa no me digan que ya les dio miedo enfrentarme

 **Rafael_** pero serás no te quieras lucir- relanza a lo tonto al ataque

 **Leonardo_** espera no agás una pendejada

Pero Rafael no le isos caso y se lanzo al ataque y comenzó a lanzarle de golpes pero Bisaris se los esquivaba con suma facilidad en eso le propina un golpe con el codo justo en la cara que lo ase retroceder con algo de sangre

 **Bisaris_** baya que eres bastante impulsivo niño

 **Rafael_** yo soy Rafael guardián del elemento de la lealtad- su aura de águila aparece- y seré yo quien acabe contigo

 **Bisaris_** sueñas niño jamás me vencerás

 **Rafael_** ® _ **AVE BRAVA**_ ®

El cuerpo de Rafael fue rodeado de fue y se lanzo al ataque contra Bisaris para darle un golpe pero Bisaris lo detuvo usando sus manos lo tomo de las muñecas y del tobillos y le dio un rodillazo justo en la espalda para luego lanzarlo junto alas chicas total mente vencido

David al ver esto se enojo y se lanzo al ataque para poder pelear pero con el mismo resultado entonces Bisaris le comenzó a dar baros golpes pero David se cubrió poniendo los brazos en forma de X asta que lo alejo lo suficiente

 **Bisaris_** no loases tan mal pequeño pero podría ser mejor

 **David_** mi nombre es David y sol el guardián del elemento de la honestidad-activa el aura toro

 **Bisaris_** interesante muéstrame tu nueva fuerza

 **David_** ® _ **MEGA GOLPE**_

El puño de David brillo mas que el reto y lanzo un golpe con toda su fuer pero Bisaris detuvo el puño con una mano mas no se esperaba que el golpe causo una fuerte corriente de aire David estaba sorprendido de que detuvieran su golpe con una mano entonces Bisaris le dio un fuerte golpe en el estomago seguido de una patada en la cara que termino derrotándolo

Entonces Bisaris comenzó a reír pero una fuerte patada en su espalda lo izo callar al voltearse se encontró con miguel quien lo veía con una sonrisa un tanto burlona y se lanzo al ataque por cada puñetazo trataba de distraerlo con un comentario gracioso pero esto no funcionaba

 **Bisaris_** agh que molesto déjame adivinar eres el de la risa verdad

 **Miguel_** como supiste soy miguel el guardián del elemento de la risa- activa el aura del oso- y creo yo que quieres un abrazo de oso- se lanza al ataque

 **Bisaris_** veamos que es lo que tienes QUE

Lo que miguel izo fue barrerse por debajo de las piernas de Bisaris para quedar justo detrás de el aprovechando la distracción este lo tomo por la cintura Bisaris al voltearse a verlo miguel solo sonrió con algo de burla

 **Miguel_** ® _ **SUPLEX**_ ®- mientras le ase su movimiento pero- AHHHHHH

Lo que paso es que Bisaris creo un portal en el ultimo momento gusto donde recibiría el golpe para aparecer justo debajo de el y plantarle sus unas en su costado a causa del dolor miguel lo soltó Bisaris aprovecho para ponerse de pie y pisarle con fuerza el pecho noqueándolo

Antes de que pudiera aser algo mas dos puños lo asieron tomar distancia los causantes eran Fernando junto a Leonardo que prefirieron atacar juntos leo tomo a miguel y lo lanzo asía tras donde Max pudo atraparlo dejarlo junto al resto entonces ambos "unicornios" se lanzaron al ataque pero Bisaris esquivaba sus golpes con facilidad incluso lo asía de brazos cruzados entonces aprovecho un momento para tomarlos de sus caras y lanzarlos pero ellos se pudieron estabilizar

 **Bisaris_** trabajan bien en equipo pero no importa cuantos sean no me vencerán y ustedes quienes son por cierto

 **Fernando_** mi nombre es Fernando y sol el guardián del elemento de la generosidad- activo el aura del zorro

 **Bisaris_** y que hay de ti no medirás tu nombre también- leo no le contesto solo activo el aura del lobo- como quieras igual te matare

 **Leonardo_** eso es lo que tu crees pues te equívocas- ambos suponen Asus lados y preparan sus ataques

 **Fernando_ ®** _ **GALICK HOO**_ ®

 **Leonardo_** ® _ **KAME HAME HAAAA**_ ®

Así ambos lanzaron sus ataques combinados causando una explosión considerable que ocasiono una nueva corriente de aire y levanto una cortina de humo al disiparse el humo se podía ver a Bisaris de pie con sus dos brazos extendidos dando a entender que los detuvo solo con sus manos para la sorpresa de todos

 **Bisaris_** wow debo de reconócelo esos si que fueron ataques me sorprendieron de verdad

 **Fernando_** como es posible el _**GALICK HO**_ y el _**KAME HANE HA**_ son de las técnicas mas fuertes que hay

 **Leonardo_** se supone que deberías estar muero o almenas gravemente herido

 **Bisaris_** lo admito su ataque es muy poderoso cualquiera no solo estaría muerto sino que seria polvo bueno acabemos con esto

El metió sus manos dentro de su gabardina y decaí saco dos látigos uno en cada mano y las estiro asiendo que tanto Fernando como leo quedaran atados entonces el oprimió un botón que los látigos tenían y les soltó una fuerte descarga eléctrica que los izo gritar una ves terminada la descarga Bisaris comenzó a girar asara crear un mini tornado para después lanzarlos con fuerza l suelo a Fernando cerca de los chicos y a leo del otro lado

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja pero que decepción tan grande verdad bueno solo me falta uno

Al escuchar es Max se asusto pues avía visto como todos sus compañeros avían sido derrotados al igual que su capitán Bisaris comenzó a cercarse a paso lento pero Max no se podía mover a causa del miedo asta que un grito por parte de su capitán lo trajo de vuelta

 **Leonardo_** MAX QUE ESTAS ASIENDO PELEA

 **Max_** no puedo t-tengo m-mucho miedo

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja pero miren nada mas que guardián tan patético hay aquí

 **Leonardo_** NO DIGAS ESTUPIDESES Y PELEA MALDITASEA

 **Max_** p-pero e-el los venció a todos incluyéndote y tu eres el mas fuerte- esto llamo la atención de Bisaris- que oportunidad tengo yo dígame capitán

 **Leonardo_** NINGUNA SI TE QUEDAS PARADO COMO IDIOTA ESPERANDO QUE TE MATE

 **Rarity_** que clase de motivación es esa

 **Applejack_** ninguna pero el tiene razón

 **Pinkie pie_** aun así debería decírselo de forma mas amable

 **Raimbow_** no lose creo que aria lo mismo que Leonardo es decir solo queda Max

 **Fluttershy_** aun así me preocupa que las vayan a matar

 **Twilight_** descuida Fluttershy estoy segura que leo tiene un plan

 **Leonardo_** ESCUCHA TIENES QUE PELEAR

 **Max_** pero no puedo no soy tan fuerte

 **Leonardo_** ESCUCHA EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LAS CHICAS ESTAN CONTANDO CONTIGO DEVES PROTEGERLAS

 **Max_** las…chicas- entonces las voltea ver y un poco de su confianza vuelve pero aun duda

 **Leonardo_** ESCUCHA RECUERDA QUE _**LOS HOMBRES FUERTES NO SE INCLINAN NADA LOS INTIMIDA SIHEN DE PIE AUN CUANDO LOS DESTROSEN LAS HERIDAS SIEMPRE DAN EL EJEMPLO SU FORTALESA NO SE QUIEBRA EN NINGUN MONENTO**_ AHORA VEA AYA Y PELEA POR QUE YA ME DUELE LA GARGANTA DE TANTO ESTAR GRITANDOTE

 **Max_** = _es cierto yo vine para poder proteger a este mundo y a mis nuevos amigos no me pienso rendir=_ pensó con determinación

 **Bisaris_** ja esa son solo palabras nada mas

 **Max_** talvez tengas razón y son solo palabras pero es lo que necesitaba para tener el valor para pelear

 **Bisaris_** asique ya vas a pelear en miedo cito

 **Max_** mi nombre es Max y soy el guardián del elemento de la bondad y a decir verdad no me gustan las peleas pero di es la única manera de defender a mis amigos entonces peleare con todo- activa su aura del halcón

 **Rarity_** kiaaa ese si fue un discurso motivacional

 **Twilight_** les dije que el tenia un plan

 **Applejack_** pues no lo izo tan mal Max se ve mucho mas animado para pelear

Entonces todas vieron como Max se lanzo al ataque contra Bisaris esto solo lo estaba esperando entonces Max dio un puñetazo pero Bisaris lo esquivo con facilidad pero no se espero que el le daría una patada en el costado entonces Bisaris le y avadar un golpe pero Max se agacho y consiguió darle otra patada en la cara ya enojado Bisaris le da un golpe en el estomago que los ase tomar distancia

 **Bisaris_** bayate muevas mejor de lo que pensé

 **Max_** y espera a que libere todo mi poder

 **Bisaris_** parece que sete subió la fama

 **Max_** ® _ **VIENTO PLATA**_ ®

Entonces Max lanzo su ataque asía Bisaris este solamente puso sus brazos en forma de X y recibió el ataque de lleno y este creo una pequeña explosión pero cuando el humo se disipo Bisaris estaba de pie sin ningún daño considerable este solo comenzó amover sus como asiendo calistenia dejando a todos preocupados

 **Bisaris_** ese también fue un buen ataque a pasar de ser en Pegaso puedes lanzar ataques a distancia bueno es mi turno

Tras esto se lanzo contra Max dándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago seguido de una patada para terminar con una esfera de magia que lo mando junto con los demás Bisaris estaba por acercarse cuando una esfera de magia lo golpe en la espalda este al voltear se encontró con leo que se avía puesto de pie para poder pelear

 **Bisaris_ ¡** ha! Todavía puedes pelear mmm ahora que recuerdo ese tal Max dijo que tu eras el mas fuerte y te llamo capitán noes así

 **Leonardo_** agh soy Leonardo el guardián del elemento de la magia y el capitán de los guardianes de la armonía y seré yo quien te derrote

 **Bisaris_** a ese unos minutos no fuiste capas de asarme nada no abra diferencia

No hubo respuesta leo se lanzo con todo contra Bisaris este lanzo un puñetazo pero Bisaris lo detuvo con una mano entonces leo trato de golpearlo con la otra pero esta también fue detenida entonase leo trato de golpearlo con la rodilla pero el detuvo el golpe con la suya entonces leo lo golpe con un cabezazo que izo que Bisaris lo soltara entonces trato de golpearlo pero Bisaris fue mas rápido al darle una patada en el estomago aprovechó para tomarlo del cuello y azotarlo con fuerza en el suelo de cara una ves que lo soltó leo trato de levantarse pero Bisaris le piso la cabeza para evitar que se levantara zafiro no aguanto mas y fue a tratar de ayudarlo

 **Zafiro_** DEJA A MI HERMANO EMPAS

 **Twilight_** ZAFIRO ESPERA NOLO AGAS

 **Bisaris_** no te metas en esto mocosa- mientras le lanza una onda de energía que la manda a volar pero es atrapada por twilight

 **Leonardo_** ZAFIROOOO

 **Twilight_** zafiro vamos despierta por favor- mientras comenzaba a lagrimear

 **Zafiro_** estoy bien twilight descuida

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja mira bien esto Leonardo ve como acabo con ellas tal y como lo ice con tu intento de hermana

 **Leonardo_** maldición todavía sigo siendo débil- golpe el suelo con fuerza- no la puedo proteger- comienzan a caer rayos del cielo- tampoco las pude proteger a ellas antes y por eso murieron- se golpea con fuerza el suelo con su cabeza- maldita sea- se pone de pie y su cabello comienza a parpadear de color azul

 **Bisaris_** pero que rayos le esta pasando a ese sujeto

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHHHHH

En un torbellino de magia de color azul aparece Leo transformado en es súper saya jin blue las chicas y los muchachos que ya avían despertado se sorprendieron para después ponerse feliz por su parte Bisaris estaba confundido al ver la nueva apáliense de leo sobretodo por sentir su incremento de poder

 **Bisaris_** y que se supone que te paso a ti dime

 **Leonardo_** jamás te perdonare lo que le hiciste a zafiro mi pequeña are que te sientas en el infierno en vida- lo dijo con vos tan fría que asta los presentes se les helo la sangre

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja y que crees que vas a ser golpearme

No hubo respuesta por parte dele Bisaris recibió un golpe que lo mando a volar aste que finalmente consiguió detenerse cuando se detuvo su mascara ya avía perdido una parte la des ojo izquierdo que era de color verde

 **Bisaris_** COMO CARAJOS TE ATREVES A ROMPER MI MASCARA

 **Leonardo_** no será lo único que romper te la quitare a golpes

Después de eso ambos se lanzaron y chocaron puños creando una onda expansiva un tanto grande que izo que los demás se tuvieran que cubrir leo y Bisaris comenzaron a intercambiar golpe tras golpe leo consiguió darle una patada que lo izo tomar distancia para después acercarse y darle un puñetazo en el estomago Bisaris respondió dándole un golpe con ambas manos en la cabeza leo lidio una patada pero Bisaris lo bloque usando su ante brazo entones ambos sedan un golpe mutuo en la cara alegándolos unos 15 m de distancia entonces ambos prepararon sus ataques

 **Bisaris_** ® _ **RAYO PLASMA**_ ®

 **Leonardo_** ® _ **EL ATAKE BIGN BANG**_ ®

Ambos ataques chocaron y parecían que estaban ala par pero el ataque de leo tomo mayor fuerza y consiguió ganarle al ataque de Bisaris creando una gran explosión leo estaba jadeando acusa del esfuerzo

 **Leonardo_** = _rayos ya casi no tengo fuerza estoy muriendo de hambre espero haber terminado de una buena ves=_

Pero para su mala suerte Bisaris salió del humo y le propino un fuerte golpe en el estomago que lo izo vomitar sangre y lo tomo del cuello arcándolo y asiendo que el pierda su transformación y preocupando a las chicas

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja lo admito me preocupe por un momento pero no puedes vencerme

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja que te enorgullece vencer a alguien que no estaba a su 100%

 **Bisaris_** de que estas hablando no digas excusas

 **Leonardo_** no es excusa- su estomago gruñe- me estoy muriendo de hambre esas chicas estuvieron molestándome a mi y a purpura todo el día que ni siquiera pudimos comer y luego apareciste tu wey

 **Bisaris_** conque es eso ah esta bien como digas

Entonces leda una patada que lo manda con los demás al llegar rápidamente lo van a revisar entonces Bisaris prepara una esfera de magia y la apunta así las chicas pero leo y Fernando también crean unas esferas en sus manos los tres se veían con caras desafiantes entones Bisaris bajo la mano y les dio la espalda para después irse mientas silba

 **Leonardo_** OYE TU ADONDE CREES QUE BAS INSECTO

 **Bisaris_** yo ya termine aquí los dejare vivir por el momento y mas les bale asarse fuertes por que la próxima ves no los dejare vivir

 **Leonardo_** la próxima ves que tebea acabare contigo me escuchaste

 **Bisaris_** lo esperare con ansias Leonardo

 **Zafiro_** baya que te gusta aser enojar a las personas

 **Leonardo_** me alegra que estés bien zafiro- mientras le acaricia la cabeza

 **Zafiro_** jijij gracias leo sabes eso siempre se siente bien

Antes de que alguien pudiera decirles algo el tiempo se detuvo e septo para los chicos y zafiro antes de que cualquiera pudiera preguntar del cielo bajo Solaris sorprendiendo a todos este aterrizo frente a ellos con una sonrisa

 **Max_** Solaris que estas asiendo en este lugar

 **Solaris_** pues e venido a cumplir mi promesa que mas

 **Miguel_** que promesa si podemos saber

 **Solaris_** pues la de regresarlos a su mundo que acaso lo olvidaron

 **Rafael_** es cierto la verdad es que yo si lo avía olvidado

 **Solaris_** bueno están listos esta es su ultima oportunidad para volver a su dimensión

 **David_** espera que es lo que pasara con las chicas y ese sujeto

 **Solaris_** no se preocupen ya veré después que aser o mis hijas se les ocurrirá algo

 **Fernando_** pero no podemos dejarlas de esa manera

 **Solaris_** bueno si ustedes gustan

 **Leonardo_** serás cabrán maldito gusano

 **Zafiro_** que sucede leo por que lo llamas de esa manera

 **Leonardo_** nos pusiste una prueba y se llama Nightmare Moon estabas probando no es cierto que nos estuviste observando pero aun así necesitabas estar seguro tu liberaste de la luna a Nightmare Moon para que nosotros la venciéramos no es así

 **Rafael_** viejo espera estas seguro de lo que dices estamos hablando de que utilizó a su propia hija

 **Fernando_** eso no es verdad o si Solaris

 **Solaris_** me temo que el tiene razón use a mi hija como una prueba para ustedes

 **David_** como se te ocurrió aser algo así- mientras lo toma por el cuello de su armadura- como pudiste asarle algo si

 **Solaris_** no había otra manera tenia que comprobar si ustedes eran aptos para la misión o no

 **Zafiro_** sabes eres de los peores padres que conozco

 **Solaris_** bueno y ahora que saben la verdad que van aser volverán a su dimensión no es así

 **Max_** yo me quedo las chicas aun me necesitan pero no pidas que confié en ti de nuevo además aquí pude aser buenos amigos

 **David_** es verdad este lugar aun nos necesita bien me quedo

 **Miguel_** si que clase de amigo seria si deja alas chicas a su suerte

 **Fernando_** aja también me quedo no tuvimos tiempo de turistear

 **Rafael_** yo jamás dejo anís amigos sobretodo si tienen problemas

 **Solaris_** baya no se que decir muchachos mas que gracias pero y que ay de ti Leo

 **Rafael_** es cierto tu… te quedaras también verdad amigo

 **Fernando_** sabes de verdad te necesitamos

 **David_** si eres el mas fuerte sentí estaríamos en problemas

 **Miguel_** además talvez no seria tan divertido

 **Max_** es cierto por favor quédate no loaríamos bien sin ti

 **Leonardo_** ya cállense y gula también me iba a quedar

 **Zafiro_** enserio pero por que no es que no me guste la idea al contrario pero por que

 **Leonardo_** ahora lo único que tengo en la cabeza es vencer a Bisaris nada mas nada menos

 **Solaris_** entonces muchas gracias solo nos falta atender un asunto se trata de zafiro quieres que vuelva a la normalidad o que se quede como estaba antes claro que si eliges la 2 ella no volverá hablar jamás

 **Zafiro_** = _baya no pensé que le fueran a preguntar eso bueno supongo que escogerá la 2 después de todo yo soy solo su mascota pero almenas estaré con el=_

 **Leonardo_** pues yo preferiría que se quedara como esta en estos momentos o tu que opinas zafiro

 **Zafiro_** enserio quieres que me quede así Leo

 **Leonardo_** pues claro después de todo me molestaría no poder hablar con mi pequeña hermana

Zafiro_ entonces me consideras como tu hermana- este solo asiente- gracias hermano- mientras lo abraza con unas lágrimas

 **Solaris_** ya con tofo dicho me retito y les dese- lo interrumpen

 **Leonardo_** cállese viejo lesbiano que no confiamos en ti ahora ya vete

 **Solaris_** lo entiendo espero que eso cambie en el futuro

Ya sin mas el tiempo volvía a la normalidad y los chicos le contaron lo que sucedió a las chicas y estas se pusieron contentas twilight procedió a mandarle una carta a la princesa Celestia ya con eso fueron de vuelta al restaurante para que twilight y leo pudiera comer

Al llegar todos quedaron sorprendidos y horror de Rarity pues tanto twilight como leo estaban comiendo al puro estilo de Goku se comían plato tras plato después de una hora de estar comiendo cada uno se termino un total de 50 platos entonces aparece el mesero con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y les entrego la cuenta entonces las chicas recordaron que ellas pagaban al ver la cantidad de dinero se pusieron completamente blancas mientras unas caricaturas de ellas mientras lloraban aparecían detrás de ellas ala ves que el signo del dinero les salían alas y se iba

 **Max_** baya crees que tengan para pagar

 **Leonardo_** si eso les preocupa por que no la ayudan

 **Rafael_** nosotros no tenemos dinero de este lugar

 **Leonardo_** les diré algo la bolsa de la cangurita con la bandera de este lugar les da lo que pidan de Equestria eso incluye dinero

Entonces ellos meten la mano y sacaron unos pequeños sacos con dinero dentro ellos sonrieron entonces se acercaron

 **Fernando_** chicas nosotros pagamos- ve la nota- no inventes pues que tanto comieron

 **Mesero_** 50 platos cada uno un total de 100 platos por los 2 y cada plato a 20 bits da un total de 2000 bit les ice un descuento de 10 bits a cada plato por que con ellos dos ice todo lo de un mes en solo una noche

Ya sin mas ellos pagaron mientras las chicas suspiraron de alivio y unas caricaturas de ellas felices aparecía mientras unos corazoncitos aparecían en sus cabezas Ya sin mas todos se separaron para poder descansar

 _ **Continuara.**_

 **Porfinnnn saben algo se que talvez a nadie le importe pero igual lea diré que este capitulo lo termine el jueves y que creen lo perdí y lo tuve que aser de nuevo desde la mitad pero pues igual lo tuve que volver a ser pero bueno aquí esta el capitulo que talvez nadie lo lea todavía pero bueno a un es una historia nueva así que por mi vien le tengo fe a este intento de historia asta la próxima lectores**


	7. 5 preguntas y desconfianzas Leonardo vs

**Aclaraciones: My Little pony no me pertenece sino Asus correspondientes dueños lo mismo con las frases o referencias y transa formaciones y técnicas y solo ago esto para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 _ **5\. preguntas y desconfianzas**_

 _ **Leonardo vs Celestia**_

 _ **&**_ _ **alguna parte de Equestria &**_

Podemos ver el castillo donde reside la extraña criatura del capitulo anterior y vemos como Bisaris llega al castillo en la entrada vemos a la niña que estaba con el y el resto de los cabellos oscuros por lo que suponemos son compañeros esta lo saluda con algo de burla

 **Niña_** baya Bisaris si que te tardaste que paso te perdiste

 **Bisaris_** no moleste enana no estoy de humor

 **Niña_** en serio y que le sucedió a tu mascara no me digas que te vencieron

 **Bisaris_** no digas estupideces nadie mas que el amo podría derrotar me

 **Niña_** como sea igual parece que te dieron pelea a caso si son fuertes

 **Bisaris_** para nada debo hablar con nuestro lord así que mejor vete a jugar niñita

 **Niña_** umh como quieras ya me voy a mi cuarto- se va

 **Bisaris_ =** _la verdad es que en cierta forma si fui vencido ese a ataque que uso cuando de transformo me dejo muy herido si el hubiera podido seguir me hubiera derrotado me las pagara ese maldito=_ pensó mientras llega ala sala del trono

En la sala lo estaban esperado su lord sentado en su trono aun sin poder verlo mas que sus ojos de color rojos Bisaris al llegar se arrodillo frente a este sujeto la habitación se mantuvo en silencio durante unos minutos

 **Criatura_** y bien terminaste el encargo Bisaris

 **Bisaris_** me temo que no mi lord los de je vivir

 **Criatura_** como que los dejaste vivir si te di ordenes claras o acaso me desobedeciste

 **Bisaris_** le pido mil disculpas señor pero ellos no se compara a su poder era solo una perdida de tiempo

 **Criatura_** no te mande a ver si valían o no la pena te orden matarlos inepto a ora serás tu el que morirá

 **Niña_** espere señor no lo agá todavía

 **Criatura_** Melascula que es lo que quieres niña

 **Melascula_** con todo respeto señor pero creo yo que Bisaris y so bien

 **Criatura_** explícate y mas bale que me convenzas o recibirás su mismo castigo

 **Melascula_** vera usted no puede ir a Equestria toda vía ya que de asearlo se convertiría en piedra a causa de su falta de poder no es así

 **Criatura_** que es lo que pretendes con eso

 **Melascula_** pues tardara en conseguir sus poderes y con que se piensa entretener mientras tanto señor por que esto es algo aburrido

 **Criatura_** jajaja con que de eso se trataba quieres decir que debo usar a los guardianes como mi entretenimiento personal eh jajaja no es tan mala la idea

 **Melascula_** verdad que si señor entonces que dice

 **Criatura_** muy bien tu y Bisaris se encargaran de mantenerme entretenido

 **Melascula_** si señor parece que ahora somos compañeros Bisaris

 **Bisaris_** pero señor puedo a serlo yo solo

 **Criatura_** cállate insecto ustedes aran lo que yo les diga entendido

 **Bisaris_** como diga señor

 **Criatura_** muy bien ahora largo quiero ver como me entretienen

 **Bisaris y Melascula_** si amo con su permiso

Ellos se retiraron dejandolo solo tanto Bisaris como Melascula caminaban en silencio pero se podía notar que Bisaris estaba enojado por alguna razón entonces melascula se detuvo asiendo que Bisaris también se detuviera

 **Melascula_** por que estas tan enojado prácticamente acabo de salvar tus nalgas

 **Bisaris_** no necesitaba que una mocosa me ayude entendiste

 **Melascula_** como sea al menos tu y yo estamos a mano ahora ok

 **Bisaris_** así que lo hiciste por lo de antes ah muy bien

 **Melascula_** entonces que aremos para entretener al maestro

 **Bisaris_** por que no le pides ayuda a tu hermano que yo no pienso aser nada de eso

 **Melascula_** pues no es que quieras es una orden de nuestro señor y lo de mi hermano pues ya sabes como es de flojo dudo que le interese

 **Bisaris_** supongo que tienes razón en eso y que aremos

 **Melascula_** pues habrá que pensarlo por el momento enviare a un espía para que podemos darnos una idea

 **Bisaris_** que es lo que tienes en mente niña

 **Melascula_** ya lo veras te dejare impresionado

Después ella tomo su cuaderno y comenzó a escribir unas palabras para después comenzar a dibujar una especie de camaleón en el cuaderno arranco la hoja del cuaderno la puso enfrente de ella y des pues lanzo la hoja

 **Melascula_** _ **®INBOCASION KECLEON®**_

En una explosión apareció un camaleón de color verde con cuchillos en las manos y grandes dientes y una especie de caparazón en la espalda

 **Melascula_** be por los guardianes kecleon dime que hay con ellos- este se va

 **Bisaris_** muy buena idea niña te felicito

 _ **& ponyville&**_

Ya han pasado 3 días desde que los muchachos decidieron quedarse vivir en Equestria junto alas chicas una ves se acoplaron le informaron a la princesa celestia y ala princesa luna de esto ellas pidieron que debían volver hablar con los muchachos en estos momentos están todos reunidos en ña biblioteca Golden Oak tomando unas tasas de te y café los muchachos fueron amables de posicionar panes se su mundo ya saben de cuales

 **Celestia_** bueno sin duda esto esta delicioso

 **Miguel_** gracias princesa verdad que están ricos

 **Luna_** sin duda esto es agradable pero no venimos a beber te y café

 **Leonardo_** muy bien y ahora que es lo que quieren saber

 **Celestia_** bueno primeramente es acerca de sus poderes ¿Qué acaso los humanos tienen ese poder?

 **Rafael_** en realidad no se nos dieron a llegar a este lugar

 **Twilight_** pero pareciere que ustedes nacieron con ellos

 **Fernando_** la verdad es que todo lo asemos nada mas que puro instinto

 **Luna_** bueno algo mas seria que como ase 3 días sentimos una fuerte presencia mágica que era bastante oscura

 **Miguel_** bueno eso es por que apareció un sujeto llamado Bisaris prácticamente nos dio una paliza a los 6 fue realmente feo

 **Spike_** claro, pero luego Leo y izo haya y luego el eso bum y luego cracs y después del cielo cayeron rayos y el su cabello cambio yyy

 **Celestia_** mas despacio spike que casi no puedo entenderte

 **Pinkie pie_** lo que sucede es que a Leo le cambio el color de su cabello a uno azul y no solo eso sino que también se izo mas fuerte

 **Luna_** mmmm te refieres al mismo cambio con el que palio contra mi

 **Leonardo_** prácticamente si es con la que nos enfrentamos

 **Celestia_** ya veo entonces lograste derrotarlo con eso

 **Leonardo_** agh en realidad no aun con eso no le pude ganar incluso el cabron tubo el descaro de decirnos que nos perdono la vida

 **Celestia_** pareces un poco enojado con el

 **Leonardo_** estoy mas que enojado cuando lo vea de nuevo lo asesinare téngalo por seguro

 **Celestia_** bueno eso es algo interesante sin duda, eso no se escucha todos los días

 **Leonardo** _ aceda quien su cuento así que mejor no se meta

 **Luna_** entonces si los humanos no tienen poderes como es ¿que ustedes conocen todas esas técnicas que en usado acaso las crearon ustedes?

 **Rafael_** no creo que eso sea algo importante de saber verdad

 **Luna_** en serio vamos cuéntenos

 **Fernando_** no es necesario saber eso verdad

 **Applejack_** descuiden yo me encargo David de donde sacaron sus poderes

 **Leonardo_** si tu como si te fuera a decir

 **David_** no puedo con esto los sacamos de diferentes personajes de anime por lo que en realidad nosotros los copiamos

 **Fluttershy_** ¿Qué es anime claro si me quieren decir?

 **Max_** tal ves en otra ocasión Fluttershy yo te lo contare

 **Fluttershy_** oh esta bien entonces

 **Raimbow_** conque ustedes robaron los poderes que decepción

 **Rafael_** debes admitir que adaptarlos para usarlos nosotros eso es genial

 **Rarity_** aun así es de mal gusto estar copiando poderes no es chip

 **Leonardo_** mmmm supongo que con algo de practica podríamos crear nuestras propias técnicas

 **Max_** crees que eso sea posible capitán

 **Leonardo_** puede ser pero quien sabe la verdad

 **Celestia_** por cierto por que llaman al joven Leo como capitán

 **Rafael_** bueno porque se gano el titulo es el mas fuerte

 **David_** además el es quien creo la mayoría de las estrategias que tenemos

 **Miguel_** como por ejemplo la maniobra guacamole

 **Max_** además el nos ayuda cuando estamos en problemas o almeno a mi

 **Fernando_** además nos da mucha flojera estar pensando en esas estrategias

 **Fluttershy_** eso es bueno, curioso si me lo preguntan a mi

 **Leonardo_** algo mas o esas serian todas sus dudas

 **Celestia_** la primera ves respondieron de forma vaga nuestras respuestas tu excusa fue que no importaría ya que se irían pero como se quedaran quiero saber como llegaron

 **Leonardo_** bueno como se lo decimos la primer ves nosotros venimos de otro mundo

 **Luna_** si lo recordamos tampoco nos contestes mucho sobre eso

 **Fernando_** bueno imparte eso seria por que pues no tendría caso

 **Celestia_** eso por ahora no importa quiero saber como llegaron a equestria

 **Leonardo_** tu ya sabes la respuesta no es así celestia, luna

 **Celestia_** fue nuestro padre verdad- ellos asienten- lo supe cuando dijo su frase el siempre la decía para motivarnos

 **Leonardo_** el nos mando a llamar de diferentes partes de nuestro mundo y nos pidió detener un mal que amenazaba este lugar

 **Max_** al principio pensamos que se trataba de Nightmare Moon

 **Celestia_** ammm así pero entonces por que se quedaron

 **Leonardo_** paresiera que no nos pusieron nada de atencion

 **David_** por que no era a Nightmare Moon a quien debíamos vencer no sabemos aun quien es pero decidimos quedarnos

 **Luna_** ya veo esto es serio eso quiere de cie que Equestria esta en peligro

 **Leonardo_** otra duda que tengan o seria todo

 **Celestia_** aun tengo algunas pero es sobre ustedes y su mundo

 **Pinkie pie_** uh entonces creo tener una idea para poder conocernos todos y despejar dudas

 **Fluttershy_** cual es pinkie bueno si es que nos quieres decir claro

 **Pinkie pie_** vamos a jugar un juego así nos divertiremos y nos conoceremos

 **Celestia_** de que juego se trata señorita pinkie pie

 **Miguel_** espera te refieres a la botella verdad pinkie

 **Pinkie pie_** siiiii como supiste

 **Leonardo_** eso es algo absurdo a mi parecer

 **Applejack_** le pusiste a una de tus tácticas operación guacamole

 **Leonardo_** fue idea de miguel así que no me molestes

 **Miguel_** vamos capitán será divertido concédeme esto

 **Zafiro_** vamos hermano no seas tan gruñón

 **Leonardo_** esta bien pero algo me dice que esto no terminara nada bien

 **Celestia_** también me parece bien y algo justo para ambos lados

 **Pinkie pie_** genial entonces princesa nos aria el honor de comenzar-mientras le da una botella

 **Celestia_** con gusto mi pequeña pony- gira la botella y esta cae en leo

 **Pinkie pie_** bueno princesa celestia le toco a leo que quiere saber- leo saca un chocolate

 **Celestia_** bueno joven leo usted no es alguien que parece que se preocupa por los demás así que seré clara por que se quedo y acepto venir-esto sorprendió a todos

 **Leonardo_** directa me gusta tiene razón no me importa en lo mas mínimo este lugar la razón por la que me quede fue por que ese sujeto llamado Bisaris me derroto y eso no lo puedo permitir una ves lo derrote me importara poco lo que les sucede a este lugar y a ustedes y no tengo la menor intención de seguir ordenes suyas se lo aclaro de una buena ves

 **Raimbow_** oye no puedes hablarle de esa manera a la princesa

 **Rafael_** capitán por favor contrólese no provoque una pelea

 **Pinkie pie_** esto no es lo que tenia mente

 **Miguel_** si esto es inesperado pero esta interesante

 **Twilight_** por favor leo cálmate debes tenerle respeto a la princesa

No hubo respuesta tanto leo como la princesa celestia se veían con caras bastante serias la presión era grande todos estaban nerviosos entonces leo tomo la botella ante la mirada de asombro de todos y la giro y como obra del destino la botella callo en celestia para el horror de todos leo solo pudo sonreír ligeramente celestia le devolvió la sonrisa

 **Leonardo_** muy bien seria estúpido de su parte decir que confía en nosotros o almeno en mi quiero saber que medidas tomaras

 **Twilight_** que clase de pregunta es esa Leonardo

 **Max_** este capitán no creo que deba seguir con esto

 **Leonardo_** y bien que me dice P-R-I-N-C-E-S-A

 **Celestia_** muy bien corresponderé tu honestidad joven Leonardo

 **Luna_** hermana que estas diciendo

 **Celestia_** tienes razón no confió en ustedes sobre todo en ti y con lo que dijiste no ayudo en nada en disipar mis dudas en ustedes lo que are es que mi fiel alumna twilight te estará vigilando y me reportara cualquier cosa extraña que agás y no solo ella si no también algunos guardias elegidos por mi estarán de encubierto en el pueblo

Nuevamente la tención se volvió a presentar en la habitación las chicas estaban mas que nerviosas y los muchachos estaban un tanto asustados por lo que pudiera pasar mientras tanto en el castillo de la criatura esta estaba viendo esto con una sonrisa junto a Melascula y Bisaris

 **&** _ **en algún lugar de equestria &**_

Vemos a los sujetos antes mencionados viendo todo atreves de lo que parecía una pantalla holográfica donde se ve a leo y a celestia viéndose de forma bastante seria pareciera que en cualquier momento se originaria una pelea entre loa dos

 **Criatura_** jajajaja esto es increíble no puedo creer lo divertido que es esto

 **Melascula_** verdad que si señor

 **Criatura_** me alegra que no los hayas matado Bisaris esto es interesante

 **Bisaris_** a decir verdad no pensé que el guardián del elemento de la magia fuera de esa manera

 **Melascula_** al parecer el esta pensando en vencerte Bisaris asta se quedo por ti ay tienen un amigo

 **Criatura_** y no parece querer pelear al lado de Celestia un talvez y podamos reclutarlo seria un gran miembro

 _ **&**_ _ **biblioteca**_ _ **Golden**_ _ **Oak**_ _ ** &**_

Las cosas seguían tensas en la biblioteca las chicas y los muchachos asían de todo para tratar de que todo se calmara pero las miradas que sedaban la princesa de equestria y el capitán de los guardianes de la armonía era mas fuerte solo un cementerio peligroso bastaba para iniciar una pelea entre ellos dos y los presentes lo sabían así que asían lo mejor posible para evitarlo pero

 **Celestia_** sigo sin poder entender por mas que lo pienso

 **Rarity_** uhm que cosa princesa

 **Celestia_** por que mi padre elegiría a alguien como Leonardo para proteger equestria

 **Leonardo_** la respuesta es muy simple si lo piensas un poco "princesa "

 **Celestia_** así y cual seria esa respuesta

 **Leonardo_** que tu eres una completa INUTIL

 **Twilight_** LEONARDO no digas esas cosas

 **Rafael_** capitán deje por favor se meterse en problemas

 **Rarity_** te estas comportando como un patán

 **Celestia_** y por que te atreves a decir eso humano

 **Leonardo_** si tu padre con fiara tan solo un poco en ti no hubiera tenido que buscar en otro lugar sabe que eres débil nuestra presencia lo prueba

 **Celestia_** con que eso crees no mísero humano

 **&** _ **alguna parte de equestria &**_

Lo que estaba sucediendo era tanto que incluso los que estaban ahí estaban intrigados incluso ya tenían palomitas para comer y no podían con el suspenso

 **Criatura_** esto es impresionante no puedo creer que se estén a punto de agarrar a golpes

 **Bisaris_** esto esta emosionante oye Melascula pásame la salsa

 **Melascula_** aquí esta sin duda ese leo será fácil de manipular verdad amo

 **Criatura_** cállense que parece que van a ser algo

 _ **& biblioteca&**_

Tanto la princesa como Leonardo se veían con enojo puro ya no había forma de evitarlo sabían que cualquier movimiento en falso saldría caro la preguntan seria para quien

 **Leonardo_** si eso es lo que pienso de ti por que la verdad duele anciana

 **Celestia_** te enseñare que te equivocas

Tras decir esas palabras su cuerno brillo para después ella y leo desaparecieron ante la mirada de asombro de todos esto preocupó a todos

 **Twilight_** ay no desaparecieron y que asemos ahora

 **Raimbow_** ese tonto y ahora que

 **David_** princesa luna usted no sabe donde esta

 **Luna_** no pero los encontrare tardare unos minutos en encontrarlos ya que no tengo toda mi magia

 **Applejack_** pues mejor dese prisa princesa luna ya sabemos lo que sucederá con ellos dos pero hay que detenerlos antes de que sea tarde

 **Luna_** si lose déjenme concentrar para encontrarlos mas rápido

 **&** _ **algún lugar de equestria &**_

 **Criatura_** RAPIDO MELASCULA ENVIA A TU IMBOCASION EN DONDE ELLOS SE ENCUENTRAN

 **Melascula_** si señor

 **Criatura_** rápido que no me quiero perder de nada

 **Bisaris_** rápido quiero ver

 **Criatura_** Bisaris necesito que bayas haya y le ofrezcas el trato e el guardián del elemento de la magia para unirse a mis tropas

 **Bisaris_** si señor ya vuelvo

 **Criatura_** espera no te metas asta que yo te diga quiero ver la pelea

 **Bisaris_** comprendo señor me voy

 **Criatura_** quien diría que uno de los guardianes seria de esa manera

 _ **&**_ _ **castillo de las hermanas nobles &**_

Podemos ver a celestia y a leo parados en lo que parecía una plataforma de combate celestia ya no llevaba su vestido ahora llevaba una armadura similar a la de Solaris y su cabello estaba atado a una valla la redundancia una cola de caballo

 **Leonardo_** que es este lugar

 **Celestia_** esta es una vieja plataforma de entrenamiento de los antiguas guardias

 **Leonardo_** estas segura de querer seguir con esto

 **Celestia_** ya no hay vuelta atrás guardián

Leo activo su aura del lobo y ambos se pusieron en guardia se veían de forma seria ambos corrieron al mismo tiempo y lanzaron un puñetazo ambos puños chocaron causando una onda de aire

 **Celestia_** te mostrare por que soy la princesa de equestria

 **Leonardo_** así purea muéstrame que tanto sabes

Celestia le dio una patada este retrocedió entones ella intento darle un puñetazo pero leo se agacho esquivando el ataque el tomo espacio para después acercarse y darle un golpe en el estomago asiendo que ella se encorva leo trato de darle un rodillazo pero ella lo tomo de las piernas esta comenzó a girar para soltarlo este se estrello barias beses contra el suelo al estar a esa distancia leo dio una pequeña sonrisa

 **Celestia_** de que te ríes a caso estas jugando con migo

 **Leonardo_** algo así veamos como te defiendes de esto

Leo movió sus manos asía tras celestia estaba confundida pero del suelo surgieron hilos estos ataron a celestia de la cintura leo comenzó a dar vueltas para azotarla contra el suelo esta se sentó aun atada y leo tomo aire

 **Leonardo_** ® _ **FURIA DRAGON**_ ®

De la boca de leo salió un ataque de fuego que tomo a celestia desprevenida el ataque llego u se genero una pequeña explosión entonces desde atrás leo recibió un rayo de magia que lo arrastro asía el suelo este al posicionar su vista al frente celestia estaba de pie con unas cuantas quemaduras pero nada grabe leo se puso de pie

 **Leonardo_** baya no pensé que pudieras quitarte del ataque

 **Celestia_** me pude tele transportar pero como ves no fui tan rápida como quería

 **Leonardo_** prepárate que el calentamiento ya se termino

 **Celestia_** estoy de acuerdo esta ves te venceré peleare enserio AHHHHH

Entonces celestia comenzó a cargar su magia y comenzó a crear varias ondas de energía leo se tubo que cobrar entonces celestia fuer rodeada por un aura de color dorado que tenia la forma de un ave fénix que parecía estar en llamas esto sorprendió a leo

 **Celestia_** este es el poder de la diosa del sol

 **Leonardo_** diosa del sol eh no me impresionas ase tiempo deje de creer en dioses

 **Celestia_** pues tienes frente a ti a una autentica deidad mortal

 **Leonardo_** genial ya se le subió a la cabeza a esta loca

 **Celestia_** no me podrás ganar porque aun tienes en la cabeza tu derrota contra ese enmascarado del cual me contaron en la biblioteca

 **Leonardo_** tienes razón _**perdí implacablemente y eso lastimo mi ego pero el orgullo me izo prometer que nunca más caería ante nadie y que me volvería capaz de derrotar quien se ponga frente a mis ojos mejorando mis falencia y mis movimientos flojos para poder auto-superarme día a día**_ y eso la incluye

 **Celestia_** eso es casi inspirador pero aun así que lo agás por tu tonto orgullo de muestras que aun eres un niño en estos sentidos

 **Leonardo_** ya veremos quién está en lo correcto veamos quien es el del error

Sin mas ambos se lanzaron ambos dejaron de ser como se veían a pasar Asus animales leo se convirtió en un lobo morado y celestia se transformo en una fénix de color dorado ambas vestías chocaron pero el lobo salió volando para después volver a tomar su apariencia normal

 **Leonardo_** = _es mas fuerte que antes no puedo ganarle en estos momentos=_

Entones celestia apareció a su lado y le dio un puñetazo en la cara seguido de una patada en el estomago que lo elevo en el aire ella es tele transportó arriba de el junto ambas manos y lo golpeo en la espalda asiéndolo caer con rapidez pero ella lo estaba esperando en el suelo y cuando el llego celestia estiro su mano asiendo que leo chocara con su puño en su estomago ella lo lanzo al suelo

 **Celestia_** parece que después de todo no eres la gran cosa

 **Leonardo_** c-como d-dices

 **Celestia_** sin duda no mérese ser un guardián mucho menos ser el capitán de este solo eres un niño mimado

 **Leonardo_** q-que s-soy un niño m-mimado

 **Celestia_** eso explica tu carácter gente como tu no sabe de la vida solo son unos niños de papi

 **Leonardo_** como te atreves no me conoces

 **Celestia_** no ase falta ya se mucho de ti eres alguien consentido y crees que el mundo debe estar a tus pies te crees mejor que los demás no bales la pena

Celestia le da la espalda mientras se aleja por su parte leo estaba de rodillas mirando el suelo su cara mostraba sorpresa y miedo pero después cambio a una de enojo puro apretó sus manos con tal fuerza que comenzaron a sangrar su cabello y ojos comenzaron a parpadear de color azul celestia al sentir el incremento de poder se volteo sorprendida

 **Leonardo_** no puedes estar hablando así de mi sin conocerme

 **Celestia_** que pasa la verdad duele ah niñato

Entonces el enojo de Leonardo llego al extremo con un grito de enojo asía el cielo el se transformo en el súper saya jin blue celestia estaba sorprendida ya que era la primera ves que lo veía transformarse frente a ella

 **&** _ **algún lugar de equestria &**_

Por su parte la Criatura y Melascula estaban igual de sorprendidos que celestia ya que era la primera ves que también lo veían transformarse

 **Criatura_** que rayos le paso

 **Melascula_** no lose seño no sabios que el podía aser esa técnica

 **Criatura_** su poder se multiplico mas de lo que ya estaba es sorprendente si acepta unirse nada nos detendrá

 **Melascula_** usted cree que acepte maestro

 **Criatura_** es lo mas seguro

 **&** _ **campo de batalla &**_

Cerca de ahí se encontraban Bisaris junto al camaleón que avía creado Melascula viendo toda la pelea este estaba impresionado ya que no esperaba volver a ver esa transformación que consiguió darle pelea

 **Bisaris_** no pensé volver a ver esa transformación tan rápido solo en pasado 3 días desde que luchamos

 **Kecleon_** sin duda es una transformación impresionante

 **Bisaris_** aun que de verdad dudo mucho que el se una a nuestras tropas

 **Kecleon_** yo estoy segura que aceptará solo míralo esta mas que enojado con la princesa

 **Bisaris_** eso parece bueno pon atención ala señal de el maestro para entrar

 **Kecleon_** si señor Bisaris

 **&** _ **en la pelea &**_

Ambos combatientes se veían de forma seria celestia seguía algo impresionada por la nueva apariencia de leo por su parte Leonardo estaba mas que enojado

 **Leonardo_** con que cara me dice que no se lo que es la vida cuando tu eres una jodida princesa en primer lugar

 **Celestia_** a que quieres decir con eso si se puede saber humano

 **Leonardo_** eres tu quien no sabe de problemas si prácticamente todo lo as tenido en bandeja de plata estas acostumbrada que todo loaran por ti para ti todo es fácil con solo pedir lo que quieras se te dará

 **Celestia_** acaso crees que solo por ser una princesa para mi todo es de color de rosa pues te equívocas es sufrido todos estos años por no tener a mi hermana conmigo durante estos mil años e vivido años de soledad pero no espero que lo entiendas

Después de eso ella volvió a incrementar su poder y estebes su cabello se he riso para cambiar de color a uno de color dorado al igual que sus ojos y un aura dorada que parecía fuego mismo ella también se había transformo

 **Celestia_** este es el modo súper nova

 **Leonardo_** vemos si le ara frente al súper saya jin blue

 **Celestia_** te enseñare un par de cosas que al parecer tus padres no te dijeron de niño

 **Leonardo_** deberás preocuparte mas por tu propia vida y cuidar mejor a tu hermana no baya ser que se vuelva a volver loca

 **Celestia_** _ **no hables de lo que no sepas**_

 **Leonardo_** _ **no te metas en lo que no te importa**_

 **Celestia y Leo_** _ **y no juzgues lo que no viviste**_

Ellos volvieron a lanzarse a la pelea ambos dieron un puñetazo en sus caras celestia lanzo una patada pero leo la bloqueo usando su brazo empuja el pie de celestia y ella se alejo un poco Leonardo se acerco y consiguió darle una patada en la cara que la mando a volar este volvió a lanzarse pero celestia ya estaba de pie y lo intercepto a medio camino con un puñetazo en la cara que lo lanzo asía el suelo ambos se veían y volvieron a lanzarse agolpes por cada golpe que se daban creaban caracteres en el campo de batalla y un desastre ambos tomaron su distancia

 **Celestia_** sin duda eres mas fuerte de lo que yo pensé

 **Leonardo_** ya te lo dije no pienso volver a perder ante nadie

Entones ambos volvieron a activar su auras respectivas temaron su distancia y prepararon sus ataque de energía para darle un final a esto

 **Leonardo_** ® _ **KAME*HAME*HAAAAA®**_

 **Celestia_** ® _ **YAMARADA SOLARRR®**_

 _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM**_

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHHHHH-

 **Celestia_** AHHHHHHHH

La colisión se ambas técnicas fue tan grande que creo una explosión que golpeo a ambos y los mando a volar una ves el humo que se creo se disipo podemos ver tanto a Celestia como a Leonardo en el suelo ambos se ponen de pie al asarlo se ve que leo perdió su sudadera y tiene únicamente su camisa negra y una cadena con el dije de una espada mientras que la princesa celestia había perdido la parte superior de la armadura que dando con una blusa de color blanco con un sol en media ambos se veían con respeto unos aplausos llamo la atención de ambos al ver quien era se encontraron con Bisaris y un extraño camaleón

 **Bisaris_** bravo esa fue una gran de mostración guardián del elemento de la magia

 **Leonardo_** Bisaris que ases en este lugar maldito

 **Bisaris_** estaba viendo esta pelea entre la princesa celestia y el capitán Leonardo

 **Celestia_** cuales son tus intenciones criatura

 **Bisaris_** vengo a proponerle un trato a Leonardo

 **Leonardo_** un trato dices que clase de trato

 **Bisaris_** mi amo quiere que te unas a el en sus tropas

 **Leonardo_** que me una a ustedes por qué aria eso

 **Kecleon_** tu no eres bueno podemos ver el odio de tu corazón deja de intentar ser un héroe todos sabemos que no lo eres

 **Celestia_** no lo estarás pensando verdad joven leo

 **Bisaris_** entonces que dices compañeros-le ofrece la mano este la toma- sabia que aceptarías juntos dominaremos equestria y contigo la victoria esta asegurada

 **Celestia_** no = _todo esto es mi culpa yo lo orille a que aceptara a causa de esta pelea el ya no me ve como una aliada sino como una enemiga=_ por favor leo no lo agás

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja que pasa princesa no leda gusto que tenga un nuevo amigo

 **Leonardo_** oye Bisaris quiero decirte algo

 **Bisaris_** que sucede compañero – aun tomados de la mano

 **Leonardo_** _ **ANDA VOLTIO**_

 **Bisaris_** AHHHHHHHHH-

Lo que paso es que para la sorpresa de los presentes leo creo un fuerte ataque eléctrico que al estar tan cerca fue mas eficaz Bisaris trataba de cual quiera método sol tarde Celestia sonrió al ver que no la avían traicionado

 **Leonardo_** mi objetivo es que yo acabare contigo no que trabajare junto a ti y seré yo quien acabara con tu "amo" me escuchaste

 **Bisaris_** te arrepentirás por esto maldito kecleon en cárgate

 **Kecleon_** si señor Bisaris no se preocupe- Bisaris desaparece- yo me encargare de ustedes

 **Leonardo_** no podrás contra mi no eras tan fuerte como Bisaris

 **Kecleon_** jajaj no necesito ser tan fuerte ustedes están tan débiles que no me costara nada matarlos

 **Celestia_** nunca subestimes a una princesa y aun capitán criatura

 **Kecleon_** les mostrare mi poder

Entonces el movió sus manos que eran cuchillos y creo una corriente de aire que lo cortaba todo asu paso ambos se quitaran en toses el camaleón se acerco a Celestia esta se sorprendió y el camaleón lanzo un zarpazo ella se cubrió con sus manos pero sabia que la lastimaría antes de que la golpearan leo a pareció con sus espadas de teniendo el golpe sorprendiendo a Celestia en toses el comenzó a dar cortes y viceversa sucedía con kecleon ambos chocaron armas pero el kecleon saco su lengua atando el cuello de leo este lo lanzo a sia arriba asiéndolo soltar sus armas este se iba acercar pero Celestia tomo ambas espadas y ella comenzó a dar golpes tanto Celestia como leo se juntaron entonces unieron sus manos para lanzar un ataque ( **como goku y vegeta cuando entraron al cuerpo de** buu)

 **Celestia y Leonardo_ ™** _ **SOLAR* KAME*HAME*HAAA*FAIRET®**_

Un poderoso ataques de magia surgió de ambos este ataque era uno dividido en cuatro dos de color azul y dos rojos fuegos mientras dejaba un camino de fuego rodeado de una aura de color azul kecleon recibió el ataque por completo y el comenzó a desintegrarse de apoco para finalmente desaparecer por completo sin dejar rastro una ves terminado el ataque tanto Celestia como leo se mantuvieron juntos durante unos minutos para después separarse un poco sonrojados

 **Celestia_** bueno este…gracias por no traicionarnos joven leo

 **Leonardo_¿** como? a digo si no hay problema además como dije yo seré quien acabe a esos dos y solo yo

 **Celestia_** estoy segura que así será "capitán"

 **Leonardo_** ah supongo que si "princesa"

 **Celestia_** supongo que debemos continuar nuestro asunto "capitán" no lo cree

 **Leonardo_** concuerdo "princesa" ya que nos interrumpieron no pudimos seguir

 **Celestia_** listó

 **Leonardo_** ahora

Ambos aumentaron sus poderes para lanzarse al ataque la imagen se detiene mientras en el fondo todo se pone en blanco mientras se ve a Celestia y a Leonardo con unas sonrisas llano peleaban por enojo sino para medir fuerza

& _ **al gun lugar de equestria**_ &

Podemos ver una imagen de la criatura y Melascula viendo la misma pantalla de antes pero ahora solo se puede ver estática lo ultimo que ellos pudieron ver fue como leo salvo a la princesa celestia y el súper ataque que ellos crearon juntos y como kecleon avía sido derrotado la criatura estaba mas que enojado ya que también vio como lo rechazaban

 **Criatura_** ese maldito como se atreve a rechazarme a mi

 **Melascula_** descuide señor ya nos la pagara

 **Criatura_** no de el yo me encargare ese maldito creer que me destruirá a mi pues yo le mostrare lo que es vivir en el tártaro( **creo yo que seria se versión del infierno** ) en vida

 **Melascula_** como diga señor y que asemos ahora

 **Criatura_** manda otro espía pero mas discreto como un insecto no quiero llamar mas la atencion de lo que ya lo asimos esta bien

 **Melascula_** como usted diga señor

 **Criatura_** are que ese maldito guardián se arrepienta sabrá que con lord **LEVIATAN** nadie se mete are que sufra jajajaja

& _ **Biblioteca**_ &

Ahora vemos a las chicas junto a los muchachos completamente nerviosos al grado que todos estaban de haya para acá mientras la princesa luna estaba sentada con los ojos serrados todos tenían diferentes pensamiento desde enojo asta miedo

 **Raimbow_** maldita sea por que su amigo tubo que decir tantas tonterías

 **Rafael_** que quieres decir con eso

 **Applejack_** nada de esto pasaría si Leonardo se ubicara mantenido callado

 **David_** pues perdónalo por de Fender se de su princesa

 **Rarity_** que si se comporto como todo un rufián y un completo patán

 **Fernando_** con todo respeto pero su amada princesa no se comporto de la mejor manera tampoco

 **Spike_** pero leo tampoco tenia que comportarse de esa manera tampoco

 **Zafiro_** ay por favor mi hermano y los muchachos vinieron a ayudar y así es como ustedes reaccionan

 **Pinkie pie_** tofo esto es mi culpa si no hubiera dado esa tonta idea nada hubiera pasado

 **Miguel_** no tofo es culpa mía el capitán lo digo nada bueno saldría pero no lo escuche

 **Pinkie pie_** es nuestra culpa verdad

 **Miguel_** si lo es pero no pienso quedarme así are que ellos dos se hagan amigos

 **Pinkie pie_** si y yo te pienso ayudar y así todos podremos ser amigos- ambos se dan un abrazo

 **Twilight_** saben en lugar de estar peleando deberían estar pensando igual que esos dos

 **Rarity_** pero twilight no vistes como se hablaban esos dos

 **Luna_** eso ya no importa ya los encontré debemos ir donde ellos antes de que sea demasiado tarde

 **Rafael_** siendo honestos ya es demasiado tarde

 **Luna_** lose pero igual hay que detenerlos

& **campo de batalla** &

En medio aparecieron todos y lo que vieron los dejo en shock total el lugar era un completo desastre había lugares con fuego cráteres en muchas partes pareciera que paso un tornado en ese lugar la primer en reaccionar fue luna

 **Luna_** hay que buscarlos

 **David_** pero en donde pueden estar

 **Applejack_** es cierto podrían estar en cualquier lugar

 **Twilight_** debemos darnos prisa…oye Fluttershy, Max que te pasa…y que tanto miran

Entones todos vieron a Fluttershy y a Max y al asarlo se confundieron pues estos tenían la boca y ojos bien abiertos y estaban muy sonrojados mientras sus alas estaban alzadas e todos vieron donde ellos y sus reaccionar fue igual se sonrojaron y los que poseían alas se pusieron rígidas incluso la princesa luna tuvo esa reacción

 **Fluttershy_** e-esa e-es la p-Prim-cesa Celestia

 **Luna_** no puede ser

La rosón de su sorpresa es que tanto la princesa celestia y Leonardo estaban sentados frente un tablero de ajedrez con unos chocolates pero lo que los puso así es que Leonardo estaba herido pero no tenia su camisa dejando ver su torso bien marcado y Celestia ya solo tenia un brasear o brea, escote o sostén como lo conozcan de color blanco pero aun conservaba su pantalón al igual que leo pero estar de esa manera los asía ver condenada mente sexis ambos seguían transformados aun

 **Celestia_** rey come tu torre y otro empate ya van 10 jugadas y terminan igual

 **Leonardo_** a decir verdad es la primera ves que me pasa

 **Celestia_** supongo que alguien como tu el no poderme ganar debe ser algo molesto

 **Leonardo_** la verdad así es ami desde niño se me inculco que debía ser el numero uno para todo sin importar de que se trabara

 **Celestia_** supongo que esto es frustrante verdad

 **Leonardo_** lo que me es frustrante es a ver luchado contra ti y saber que no usaste todo tu poder eso me molesta mucho sabes

 **Celestia_** te distes cuenta no es así

 **Leonardo_** si así es lo note

 **Celestia_** pues lo lamento pero cambiando de Tama estos son los mejores chocolates que e probado en mi toda mi vida-con un ligero rubor

 **Leonardo_** pues gracias supongo eres la primera a quien le comparto uno de estos

Las chicas se acercaron a ellos para poder hablar aunque pudieron escuchar la conversación y se detuvieron para poner atencion pero decidieron interferir y poder saber que fue lo que sucedió en ese lugar y ellos

 **Luna_** hermana que fue lo que les sucedió

 **Celestia_** hermana cuando tiempo están aquí

 **Max_** no mucho en realidad

 **Leonardo_** pues se perdieron una buena pelea

 **Applejack_** como puedes decir eso

 **Celestia_** en realidad el tiene razón

 **Twilight_** entones princesa celestia usted y leo

 **Celestia_** bueno no te diré que somos amigos pero almeno se que el joven leo es de toda confianza así que ya no habrá que vigilarlo

 **Luna_** esta segura hermana

 **Celestia_** si me lo demostró en esta pelea

 **Max_** pero que fue lo que paso capitán

 **Leonardo_** no mucho en realidad pero antes zafiro podrías curarnos

 **Zafiro_** bueno lo intentare- mientras trata de curarlos pero no pudo- ah no puedo soy una inútil

 **Leonardo_** cálmate tampoco te sobre esfuerces

 **Celestia_** mira pequeña lo que tienes que aser es concentrarte en cosas lindas y que te hagan feliz para después pensar convertirlo en energía sanadora

 **Zafiro_** muy bien lo intentare-ase lo que le piden i funciono- lo ice viste hermano lo ice hurra

 **Leonardo_** muy bien hermana te felicito

 **Raimbow_** oigan ya nos dirán que les paso a ustedes o no

 **Celestia_** si pero será mejor asarlo en la biblioteca este lugar no es muy cómodo

 **Leonardo_** concuerdo rey toma su caballo empate de nuevo

 **Celestia_** así parece ya veré la forma de ganar joven leo

Des pues de eso tofos se tele transportaron a la biblioteca donde les contaron todo lo que les sucedió incluso siguieron el juego de Miguel y de pinkie pie para la felicidad de ambos las cosas al final terminaron

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno pues ya termine este nuevo capitulo y como es de esperarse pues voy a estar ausente por bueno ya saben navidad, año nuevo, día de reyes regreso a la prisión a la que todos llamamos escuela y bueno ya saben lo típico de cualquier escritor pero bueno les deseo felices fiesta y un buen año nuevo y que se las pasen de lo mas bonito con sus familias y todo eso**

 **Un dato también curioso es que lo normal es que en estas fechas seaga un especial de navidad pero la verdad ni idea de cómo realizar uno sin mencionar que la historia aun es nueva y como que un especial vendría siendo aun muy ponto tanto para la historia como para mi asi que mejor nop**

 **También un saludo especial para** JoeydYamazaki **espero que te lapases de lo mejor y que** **sigas leyendo esta pequeña historia y te agradesco el apoyo sin mas para ti felices fiestas**

 **Otra cosa es que para los que crean que Leonardo es igual de fuerte que Celestia pues no lo que paso es que Celestia le aplico lo de bils a Goku pues mientras uno daba todo su poder ella solo daba el 50% de todo su poder asi que nop celestia es por mucho tadabia mas fuerte que Leo**

 **Un dato que se me a estado olvidando decirles es que en la pelea de Leo con Nightmare Moon así como Bisaris y ahora con celestia pues que sus arsillos por que espero que recuerden que el tiene unos pendientes cómo los de vegetto de dragón bol pues estos están intactos y aun los lleva consigo lo digo por que lo normal es que estos ya hubieran balido madres pero como es mi historia y como que esto les da estilo al personaje a ni punto de vista claro esta**

 **Bueno pues ya saben perdón por las faltas de ortografía y todo esto y cualquier error que fuera a ver en este y otros capítulos y pues adiós**

 __ _ **FELIZ NAVIDAD Y UN FLIZ AÑO 2019~**_


	8. 5 Temporada de cosecha Y recuerdos de f

**Aclaraciones: My Little pony no me pertenece sino a sus correspondientes dueños lo mismo con las frases o referencias y transformaciones y técnicas y solo ago esto para entretener y sin fines de lucro**

 _ **5\. Temporada de cosecha**_

 _ **Y recuerdos de familia**_

Han pasado 3 días desde la pelea de la princesa Celestia y el capitán Leonardo y todo esta en calma entre los 12 cada uno de los muchachos se a estado quedando con sus respectivos elementos y todo a transcurrido con normalidad claro con la excepción de que Raimbow dash esta muy enojada con leo por haber atacado a su princesa aun que las demás también están un tanto molestas pero a menor medida

Hoy podemos ver a Applejack junto a su hermano Big Macintosh viendo una gran cosecha aun no cosechada, pero parece ser que Big Macintosh esta lastimado pues tiene uno de sus brazos enyesados por razones que nadie sabe y probablemente a nadie le importa realmente

 **Applejack_** mira nada mas todas esas manzanas

 **Big Mac_** yeep demasiado para que te encargues tu sola

 **Applejack_** calma hermano mayor- le da un golpe en su brazo lastimado- tienes que sanar ese brazo roto

 **Big Mac_** morder mas de lo que puedes masticar es lo que mas metemos

 **Applejack_** estas diciendo que mi boca ase promesas que mis pies no pueden cumplir

 **Big Mac_** yeep

 **Applejack_** por todos los… soy yo tu hermana Applejack la mas leal de las amigas y la mas confiable de las ponis

 **Big Mac_** aun así tu eres solo una poni y una poni mas cientos de manzanas no dan un buen resultado

 **Applejack_** no uses tus matemáticas complicadas para suavizar esto dije que lo aria y ese are de mi cuenta corre, además no loare yo sola

 **Big Mac_** que quieres decir con eso Applejack

 **Applejack_** pues de David que mas el esta trabajando aquí también lo olvidas y el es muy fuerte

 **Big Mac_** aun así no parece ser que este este muy acostumbrado a estos trabajos

 **Applejack_** pues el nos conto que antes trabajo en una especie de granja así que espero que pueda

Ya sin mas el hermano mayor de lo Apple se fue a descansar aunque no del todo convencido, por su parte Applejack se dirigió alas campos de manzanas pero antes de que pudiera comenzar le cayo una manzana en la cabeza y la tierra comenzó a vibrar ligeramente esta fue corriendo asía el pueblo, mientras tanto en el pueblo todo era un caos ponis corriendo, Rarity de dramática, twilight igual de alterada que el resto y pinkie pues siendo pinkie y ni luces de los chicos entonces aparece Applejack que salva el pueblo de una estampida que era lo que estaba originando el caos luego sin mas se fue

 **Pinkie pie_** YIIJA que vaquera

 **Alcaldesa mare_** Applejack estuvo, estuvo

 **Pinkie pie_** Apple estática

 **Alcaldesa mare_** exacto tenemos que aser algo para agradecerle lo buena poni que es Applejack

 **Pinkie pie_** uhhh yo tengo una idea

Antes de que les diera su idea se pudo escuchar una especie de zumbido para que después del cielo cayeran 5 proyectiles que levantaran polvo al disiparse este se mostro a David, Rafael, Miguel, Fernando y a Max en el suelo con ojos de podemos ( **en espiral baya** ) estos se levantaron con un poco de dolor pero se tranquilizaron

 **Twilight_** pero que fue lo que les paso los atacaron o algo

 **Fernando_** pues algo así la verdad

 **Rarity_** que quieres decir con eso y donde esta leo

 **Rafael_** pues el fue el que nos mando a volar asta quid

 **Raimbow_** agh no me sorprende y ¿por que los mando estaca?

 **Miguel_** pues quien sabe ¿como creen que vuelva el capitán?

 **Pinkie pie_** pues yo creo que va a tener que caminar almeno que pueda volar ¿el vuela?

 **David_** no que yo sepa pero descuiden yo me encargo de traerlo

Antes de que alguien preguntara este pareció que empujo algo mientras una pequeña luz se asía presente y entones lanzo lo que tenía asía el suelo y un sexto proyectil cayo mostrando a leo atado con lo que parecía hilo transparente esto sorprendió a todos los presentes

 **Leonardo_** ay que paso ¿donde esta el camión?

 **Rafael_ ¿** pero como hiciste eso? dime

 **David_** la verdad durante la practica oculte las cuerdas para poder inmovilizarlos y ganar claro que nunca pensé que el capitán nos mandaría a volar como lo izo

 **Leonardo_** pues te felicito supongo que me confíe demasiado en esta ocasión

 **Miguel_** baya que eres bueno amigo

 **David_** gracias pero ya debo irme le dije a Applejack que le ayudaría en la cosecha ya que Big Mac se lastimo el brazo nos vemos después

Sin mas el se fue después leo dijo que ya no abría entrenamiento por el resto del día y así se separaron, a pasado ya una semana desde la estampida y los ciudadanos de _ponyville_ decidieron asarle una ceremonia en agradecimiento, para darle un trofeo como la poni del año ( **creo** ) durante el discurso se dio a conocer lo que aria durante estos tres días que es ayudar a Raimbow con nuevos trucos, ayudar a pinkie pie en la pastelería de los Cake y a Fluttershy con el censo anual de conejos bebes, pero ella llego tarde y cuando se presento se veía bastante cansada así que twilight decidió asarle una visita e iba con leo

 **Leonardo_** por que tengo que venir también, si tu la quieras ver

 **Twilight_** por que Applejack es nuestra amiga leo recuerda

 **Leonardo_** ay que fastidioso es esto sabes

 **Twilight_** bien entonces mientras yo hablo con Applejack tu ve a saludar a David que tampoco lo hemos visto en la semana entendiste

 **Leonardo_** ok, ok tu ganas purpura baya que abecés eres molesta

Sin mas ambos tomaron caminos separado mientras twilight tenia la primera charla que tuvo con Applejack leo se encontró con que David estaba en las mismas condiciones que su protegida este solo arqueo una de sus cejas tomo un chocolate característico de el se acerco y saludo con cierto desgano

 **Leonardo_** oye que crees que estas asiendo

 **David_** eh aaa ola capitán que lo traes por aquí

 **Leonardo_** naa twilight me obligo a venir pero esa no fue ni pregunta

 **David_** es la temporada Apple bock de la familia Apple

 **Leonardo_** y que rayos es eso si se puede saber

 **David_** es como la familia Apple llama la temporada de cosechar manzanas y solo estamos Applejack y yo

 **Leonardo_** que hay de todos los parientes de la vaquera que estaba de flojos o que

 **David_** pues ellos me dijeron que solo estaban por una reunión que ellos organizan aparecer ellos viven por toda Equestria eso si me impresiono

 **Leonardo_** mm ya veo bueno mejor te dejo trabajar aun te falta mucho

 **David_** gracias capitán estaba por pedírselo

 **Leonardo_** ah cierto lo olvidaba no quieres que te eche una mano

 **David_** como dices una mano por favor jamás e necesito ayuda para aser estos trabajos

 **Leonardo_** pues te ves horrible si me lo preguntas

 **David_** como dice eso sonó bastante grosero capitán

 **Leonardo_** pues es la verdad te ves bastante cansado sanota por tus ojeras en los ojos y tu cabello que esta mas desordenado no puedes tu solo necesitas ayuda

 **David_** tu que sabes yo puedo asarlo sin ayuda ahora le pido que se baya

 **Leonardo_** ahg como quieras cuando cambies de opinión ya sabes donde buscarme

Sin mas este se fue para encontrarse con una preocupada twilight esta le conto lo que hablo con Applejack y leo so lo propio al contarle lo que paso con David y parece que hablaron prácticamente lo mismo con ellos estos sin mas se fueron a la biblioteca para descansar y leer un poco

 _ **Mas tarde con Applejack y Raimbow dash**_

Podemos ver a una muy enojada Raimbow dash y a un dormido Rafael entones Applejack entra en escena junto a David después de explicarle del por que llegaron tarde Raimbow despertó a Rafael y les explico el nuevo truco con ayuda de los tres quera que Applejack y David tenían que saltar en una catapulta mientras ella y Rafael estaban arriba para darle impuso y Rafael se encargaría de darle mas potencia pero esto le parecía peligro a los otros dos

 **Applejack_** no lose Raimbow no te parece algo peligroso

 **Raimbow_** no si eres alguien que puede volar

 **David_** aun así me parece algo arriesgado aun para los que tienen alas

 **Rafael_** calma amigo para eso voy a estar con ella además lo consulte con el capitán y el dijo que estaría bien

 **Applejack_** de verdad leo dijo eso

 **Raimbow_** pues claro no creerás que te mentiríamos verdad

 **David_** supongo que no y el capitán es muy listo

 **Raimbow y Rafael_** entonces que dicen par de aburridos

 **Applejack y David_** entonces supongo que esta bien vamos

Mientras el dúo de la honestidad subía las escaleras el par de ña lealtad se posicionaron en el lado opuesto se pusieron en posición y dieron la señal sin mas los de arriba saltaron pero ellos cayeron aun lado de la cata palta lo intentaron 4 veces mas y en uno de esos ellos creyeron que podían asarlo usando las manos pero por estar tan cansados no hicieron nada al soltarla estos cayeron ambos subieron y saltaron y baya le atinaron y los mandaron a volar asta estrellarse en la biblioteca donde twilight leía un libro y leo dormía Raimbow quedo en el barandal y Rafael cayo enzima de leo

 **Leonardo_** quítate de enzima

 **Rafael_** perdona capitán

 **Twilight_** uh podemos ayudarles en algo

 **Raimbow_** yo creo es otra poni la que necesita ayuda

 **Twilight_** es Applejack verdad-esta asiente-lo savia

 **Rafael_** no solo es ella también es David se veía igual o peor que ella

 **Leonardo_** porciento que rayos estaban asiendo

 **Rafael_** nada importante capitán verdad Raimbow

 **Raimbow_** eh si nada importante

 **Leonardo_** no medias que hicieron la tontería que me dijeron- estos se asen los que no saben

 **Twilight_** Raimbow esto es serio leo les dijo claramente que no lo insiera digo esto yo se los dije

 **Leonardo_** ti dije que esa era una completa estupidez y no lo insiera

 **Rafael_** la verdad no le estaba poniendo atención

 **Twilight_** como sea en estos momentos lo importante es aser entrar en razón a Applejack y a David vamos leo

 **Leonardo_** y por que tengo que ir yo de nuevo si se puede saber

 **Raimbow_** por que puede que David te aga caso a ti

 **Rafael_** es verdad capitán vamos acompáñala se veía bastante cansado

 **Twilight_** vamos leo no seas tan amargado

 **Leonardo_** ahg esta bien vámonos de una buena ves antes de que cambie de opinión

Ya sin mas ambos se fueron a la granja dar Applejack para poder dares un buen sermón al llegar ambos estaban en lados separados por lo que ambos volvieron a separaras para poder asarlos entrar en razón y acepten su ayuda al llegar twilight no pudo ver como Applejack se golpeo la cabeza con una rama de uno de sus manzanos lo que ocasiono que no escuchara bien

 **Twilight_** Applejack podemos hablar

 **Applejack_** ¿Qué SI VAMOS AL MAR? No lo creo

 **Twilight_** no podemos hablar

 **Applejack_** ¿QUIERES ANDAR? ¿POR EL CAMPO O LA ALDEA?

 **Twilight_** no necesito hablar con Tigo

 **Applejack_** ¿TIENES QUE BUSCAR COBIJO? Y QUIEN TE LO ESTA IMPIDIENDO

 **Twilight_** NECESITO HABLAR CON TIGO

 **Applejak_** AH Y PORQUE NO LO DIGISTES ANTES SOBRE QUE QUIERES HABLAR

 **Twilight_** Raimbow dash y Rafael nos fueron a visitar hoy a Leo y ami

 **Applejack_** ah eso fue muy amable de sus partes

 **Twilight_** si solo que Raimbow se estrello en mi balcón mientras que Rafael le cayo en sima a Leo mientras el dormía después de que los lanzaras al aire

 **Applejack_** ah si….. No me sentía al 100 esta mañana

 **Twilight_** porque estas trabajando muy duro y necesitas ayuda

 **Applejack_** ¿Qué LANUDA? NO ESTOY LANUDA… las ovejas tienen lana

 **Twilight_** ATUDA NESESITAS AYUDA

 **Applejack_** nada de eso twilight te voy a demostrar y a cada poni que puedo aser esto por mi cuenta ay- se vuelve a golpear- y si me disculpas iré a ayudar a pinkie pie

Después ella se dirigió a sea sugar cube córner para poder ir a ayudar a pinkie pie en la tienda ya mencionada mientras twilight esperaba a que Leo llegara diciéndole que al menos consiguió que a David aceptara su ayuda alos pocos minutos twilight pudo ver como David pasaba a su lado para que después apareciera Leonardo con una cara un tanto molesta

 **Twilight_** y que fue lo que paso con David

 **Leonardo_** agh en resumen el se dio un fuerte fregadas que lo dejo medio lelo y para rematar al parecer se fastidio y no quiso mi ayuda

 **Twilight_** auhh y ahora que vamos a ser no podemos aser mucho si ellos no quieren

 **Leonardo_** pues no se tu pero yo voy a sugar cube córner que según recuerdo el algodón hoy estaría a cargo y regalaría pastelitos gratis

 **Twilight_** ¿algodón? ¿Te refieres a pinkie pie?oye esto es serio dos de nuestros amigos necesitan nuestra ayuda y tu solo piensas en pastelitos baya amiguito que eres

 **Leonardo_** oye purpura talvez parezca que me importa un pepino pero la verdad es oye esto es un tanto preocupante para mi también

 **Twilight_** baya Leo no sabia que también te preocupas por los demás creo que es algo muy tierno de tu parte

 **Leonardo_** _ **podre tener mil defectos pero se dar una mano a quien lo necesita**_ además en ese estado solo seria peso muerto para el equipo

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

 **Leonardo_** si nos atacaran en este momento David seria fácil de derrotar por lo que en estos momentos es presa fácil

 **Twilight_** eso se escucho bastante cruel sabes eres alguien frio en ocasiones

 **Leonardo_** frio yo no seas dramática

 **Twilight_** OYE YO NO SOY DRAMATICA

 **Mas tarde con Applejack y pinkie pie**

 **Señora Cake_** bien pinkie pie estas segura que ornearas los pastelillos y te encargaras de la tienda

 **Pinkie pie_** a afirmativo señora Cake a demás tengo a la reconocida poni de ponyville para ayudarme y ella es la mejor repostera del mundo verdad applejack- esta mueve la cabeza a los lados como negando

 **Señor Cake_** no, no eres la mejor repostera del mundo

 **Applejack_** ¿Qué? Hay no, es decir no se asusten puedo ornear pasteles o galletas en un parpadeo

 **Miguel_** además estaremos tanto David como yo con las chicas para poder ayudarlas en cual quiera cosa que ellas necesiten verdad David- este estaba dormido- oye David te estoy hablando- este se despertó

 **David_** ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? Así no se preocupen nosotros podemos con lo que sea

 **Señora Cake_** jejejejje bueno los veremos luego chicas y chicos- Applejack mueve su cabeza y pinkie la de tiene

 **Pinkie pie_** no nos atrasemos, es hora de que horneemos

 **David_** jejejejje eso te rimo pinkie

 **Pinkie pie_ si lose soy creativa bueno comencemos**

 **Miguel_** bueno la verdad no se como ornear pero te ayudare

 **Pinkie pie_** muy bien pondré la azúcar y los huevos Applejack podrás darme chispas de chocolate

 **Applejack_** eh que, que dijiste pinkie

 **Pinkie pie_** 'podrías darme chispas de chocolate'- medio distorsionado

 **Applejack_** fritas hecho papas fritas hay saladas y fritas excelente- mientras coloca papas fritas en un tazón- y ¿ahora que?

 **Miguel_** a ver polvo para hornear

 **David_** ugmentar perfecto ..nada para ugmentar como la soda- mientras vierte algo de refresco en el tazón- ( _ **el esta medio dormido por lo que en si tiene el mismo problema que Applejack)**_ \- ¿Qué mas?

 **Pinkie pie_** un poco de levadura

 **Applejack_** ¿un poco de amargura? Pues los limones son amargos- exprime unos limones- aquí va el sabor amargo- mientras vierte el jugo del limón- ¿otra cosa chicos?

 **Miguel_** veamos otro ingrediente duraznos

 **David_** agh gusanos bueno deben ser cosas de este mundo seguro aquí saben bien- va al patio trasero y consigue algunos gusanos- además en Japón comen alacranes y caballos de mar mmmm será mejor que nadie me escuche decir las palabras caballo y comer en la misma frase- entra y coloca los gusanos en el tazón- listo chicos

 **Pinkie y Miguel_** bien esto quedara delicioso

 **Applejack y David_** si ustedes lo dicen

Una ves terminaron de hornear los cup cake que ni pinkie ni miguel se tomaron la molestia de ver que cosas traía de verdad esa masa por que les valió un chachaguate saber los ofrecieron al publico de forma gratuita entre la multitud se encontraba Leo que no desaprovecharía para poder comer un buen postre

 **Mas tarde en el hospital de ponyville**

Vemos como twilight, spike y zafiro llegan a un pabellón del hospital de _ponyville_ y al rebelarse las cortinas podemos ver a muchos ponis con una fuerte intoxicación entre ellas estaba tanto pinkie pie, Miguel y claro esta Leonardo

 **Twilight_** vine tan rápido como me entere

 **Enfermera_** gracias twilight necesitamos toda la ayuda posible

 **Twilight_** peto que fue lo que paso por que están así

 **Enfermera_** bueno al parecer hubo un problema con uno de los postres

 **Pinkie pie_** esos no eran postres eran una pesadilla- dijo con la cara verde y luego vomito

 **Leonardo_** agh mierda pues que rayos les pusieron a esas cosas del diablo

 **Miguel_** pues lo que se le pone a cual quiera postre capitán

 **Leonardo_** pues si recuerdo bien al mío le toco un gusano pero supuse que era un especie de dulce de este lugar

 **Pinkie pie_** gusanos en un pastel eso no es posible además Applejack y David nos ayudaron

 **Leonardo_** eso lo explica todo esos dos están mas muertos que vivos

 **Miguel_** a que se refiere con eso

 **Twilight_** esos dos están muy cansados seguro que ellos confundieron los ingredientes iré hablar con ellos vamos Leo

 **Leonardo_** uy perdóname pero me duele la pansa así que te friegas y vas tu solita por que yo de aquí no me muevo por nada del mundo

 **Twilight_** ahh supongo que tienes razón bueno iré yo sola talvez los convenza

 **Leonardo_** bueno pues te vas por la sombrita yo aquí me quedo

 **Enfermera_** bueno es hora de su tratamiento- mientras saca una inyección de las grandes

 **Leonardo_** CON INYECSIONES PATAS PARA QUE LAS QUIERO

Este sin mas se levanto tomo a twilight de la cintura a zafiro la coloco en su hombro derecho y a spike en el izquierdo y sin mas salió corriendo tan rápido que dejaría Sonic y al corre camino en vergüenza una ves lejos del hospital bajo a sus pasajero en el suelo y este comenzó a respirar con algo de pesadez a causa de su carrera

 **Twilight_** que fue lo que paso haya tras- pregunto confundida

 **Leonardo_** solo digamos que detesto las inyecciones

 **Twilight_** tal parece que no eres tan rudo como aparentas

 **Leonardo_** todos le tenemos miedo a algo purpura

 **Spike_** en eso el tiene razón bueno iré a la biblioteca

 **Zafiro_** voy contigo tengo ganas de dormir un poco- estos se van

 **Twilight_** bueno entones vamos con Applejack y David

 **Leonardo_** muy bien estebes tengo una pequeña idea

Ya sin mas ambos se fueron a la granja de la familia Apple para poder hablar con ellos y como veces anteriores no tuvieron de otra mas que separarse y poder hablar con ellos cuando Leo pudo ver a David un fuerte dolor de estomago le dio y ese dolor luego se convirtió en enojo este se acerco bastante enojado en donde David estaba por darle un golpe al árbol para poder tirar las manzanas pero antes de dar su golpe Leo detuvo su muñeca con fuerza

 **David_** oye que estas asiendo capitán suéltame tengo mucho trabajo quehacer

 **Leonardo_** baya es curioso que mencionaras lo del trabajo- mientras aprieta el agarre- por que sabes acabo de salir del hospital por a verme comido barios pasteles y.

 **David_** ese no es asunto mío sino seria tuyo por no cuidar lo que comes y suéltame- mientras se suelta- sabes es molesto que te quieras desquitar con migo por no cuidarte

 **Leonardo_** en realidad fue acusa de los pasteles del diablo que tu y esa vaquera hicieron en esa pastelería ay barios en el hospital por su culpa

 **David_** auh no sabia eso y lo lamento pero aun estoy bastante ocupado

 **Leonardo_** otra cosa es que necesitas descansar por un buen raro

 **David_** lo siento pero no tengo tiempo para eso Applejack cuenta para poder ayudarla a terminar de cosechar a tiempo para esta temporada

 **Leonardo_** ahhh pero aun así si sigues así en una pelea serias muy fácil de vencer

 **David_** no es por querer váyanme de rosas pero aun puedo pelear sin muchos problemas

 **Leonardo_** si eso es lo que tu piensas vamos atáqueme y te dejare ampas

 **David_** si con ese me dejas empas como quieras

Entonces David y Leonardo tomaron un poco de distancia y se pusieron en guardia pero a David le comenzó a afectar de nuevo cuenta el cansancio y comenzó a ver barios en ves de dolo a uno mientras que Leo solo estaba esperado que el se moviera primero

 **David_** desde cuando puedes clonarte eh pues eso no te funcionara

 **Leonardo_** = _de que rayos esta hablando mmmm a baya esta tan cansado que ve de mas=_

David decidió ignorar eso y se lanzo contra Leo pero para con función de este ultimo pues David se paso de largo asta caer pero se levanto tan rápido y se volvió a lanzar al ataque pero nueva mente se iba a pasar pero en esta ocasión Leonardo le puso el pie para que callera

 **Leonardo_** si sabes que cuando ves de mas siempre debes golpear al del medio verdad es decir el la regla

 **David_** cállate solamente estaba calentando ahora si voy en serio

Entonces David activo su aura del toro pero esta era un poco mas descolorido y pequeña Leonardo al darse cuenta lo único que ase es bostezar para después cruzarse de brazos David al ver esto se lanzo al ataque nuevamente peto Leo esquivaba sus golpes moviéndose a los lados des pues de un rato David al fin logro darle un puñetazo pero leo a penas y lo sintió

 **Leonardo_** ves justo a eso me refiero no puedes siquiera darme un golpe decente

 **David_** deja de estar jugando y pelea de verdad

 **Leonardo_** supongo que por las malas tendrá que ser que lastima

David se lanzo al ataque pero esta ves Leo detuvo su puñetazo usando una de sus manos para después darle un fuerte golpe a David en el estomago que lo izo vomitar sangre seguido de otro puñetazo en la cara y una patada que lo elevo entonces lo tomo del tobillo y lo azoto con fuerza en el suelo asiéndolo escupir un poco mas de sangre David aduras penas consiguió levantarse de nuevo solo para ser levantado del cuello por leo para final mente recibir una fuerte descarga eléctrico una ves lo soltó Leonardo metió sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón y veía a un David bastante lastimado

 **Leonardo_** ves a eso me refería en ti estado serias alguien muy fácil de matar y no queremos eso verdad

 **David_** creo que agh exageraste _cof, cof_

 **Leonardo_** umm dime si no tienes energía como rayos pretendes proteger este lugar y si hubieran atacado esta granja de verdad crees poder a ver podido proteger a la familia de la vaquera umm estarían muertos antes de que cualquier de los demás chicos pudiera venir a ayudarlos piénsalo y para que veas que no sol tan malo que curare un poco

Después de eso Leonardo prosiguió a curarlo aun que mas bien le dio parte de su energía para que pudiera pararse ya que aun tenia todos los golpes que recibió por parte de leo una ves creyó que ya no estaba tan mal se fue dejando a David solo para que pudiera pensar en lo que leo le habían dicho y aunque fue demasiado duro tenia razón pero igual ya no les faltaba mucho y aun faltaba ayudar a Fluttershy y a Max con algo de unos conejos y la verdad el cansancio mas los golpes que recibió lo habían puesto ya de mal humor a si que fue mas por cumplir que por mero gusto

 **Mas tarde con Applejack y Fluttershy**

 **Fluttershy_** og muchas gracias por ayudarme Applejack

 **Applejack_** si, si y dime por que asemos esto

 **Max_** bueno pues debemos tener un registro de todos los bebes conejos que hay

 **Darle_** como sea dolo ay que darnos prisa estoy asta la coronilla

 **Fluttershy_** o esta bien solo recuerda Applejack que estamos hablando de conejitos bebes y no de una estampida de vacas

 **David_** ¿estampida de vacas? Sabes que no quiero saber

 **Applejack_** como sea a mi nadie me va a enseñar como arrear algo verdad Winona

 **Fluttershy_** o muy bien vamos pequeños reúnanse

 **Applejack_** así es reúnanse- los conejitos se comenzaron a asustar- así vamos Winona, David ah por ellos- y los comenzaron a perseguir

 **David_** adonde van pequeños bribones que no se escapen

Entonces para miedo de Fluttershy y Max el dúo de la honestidad comenzó a perseguir a los pequeños bebes conejos con ayuda de la mascota de applejack Winona y cuando al fin avían acorralado a los bebes conejos en una esquina estos sonrieron con fiados

 **David_** ahora si los tenemos- pero entonces los conejos se lanzaron contra el aplastándolo asta terminar en el suelo con baria marcas- auh eso si me dolió

 **Max_** ay David te encuentras bien

 **David_** que parte de que eso si me dolió no escuchaste

 **Applejack_** no lo entiendo eso no debía de dolerte tanto

 **David_** es que a Leo le pareció una buena idea molerme a golpes

 **Fluttershy_** eso no importa Max debemos ir por los pobres conejitos bebes podrían lastimarse

 **Max_** ay cielos es verdad vamos

Y sin mas el par de la bondad salió volando tumbo a _ponyville_ lo mas rápido que podían mientras que David y Applejack los veían irse como si nada entonces ambos se vieron por unos momentos para después encogerse de hombros y dirigirse rumbo a la granja para por fin después de barios días si poder descansar y dormir bien al fin terminar lo que faltaba de trabajo

 **David_** me darás un aumento cuando terminemos con esto

 **Applejack_** te daré doble rasión de postre en la cena

 **David_** de verdad bueno trato hecho

Mientras que en el pueblo Raimbow Dash junto con Rafael estaban en pleno vuelo ya que Rafael aun no era muy rápido y Raimbow lo estaba entrenando en ese aspecto asta que Raimbow Dash noto que venían una especie de polvo viniendo de la lejanía

 **Raimbow_** ESTAMPIDA

Apenas es pueblo escucho eso se comenzaron a esconder y a meter a sus casas a excepción de una poni ( **la que no recuerdo bien quien** era) que se termino desmayándose Rafael al ver eso y al pensar que era algo peligroso voló asta donde ella estaba y la cargo al puro estilo princesa y se puso a ver de que se trataba pero se confundió al ver lo que era

 **Rafael_** esos son conejos bebes

 **Raimbow_** pues eso parece te diviertes con ella

 **Poni_** el horror el horror

 **Rafael_** bastante por que celosita

 **Con twilight y Leo rumbo a la biblioteca**

 **Twilight_** y que tal te fue con David

 **Leonardo_** bien supongo aunque tuve que ponerme un poco rudo

 **Twilight_** que quieres decir con ponerte duro

 **Leonardo_** piénsalo poca piensa mas un maldito dolor estomacal que dan como resultado

 **Twilight_** ay te peleaste con David

 **Leonardo_** no se si cuenta como pelea cuando uno esta medio ido pero pues si

 **Twilight_** se suponía que debíamos ayudarlos no en peor arlos

 **Leonardo_** tu tienes tus me todos yo tengo los míos y que tal te fue con la vaquera

 **Twilight_** de hecho ni siquiera pude hablar como me hubiera gustado

 **Leonardo_** bueno tendrán que aprender por la mala

 **Twilight_** ahh esta bien entonces solo espero qué no causan mas problemas

Entonces el dúo de la magia se que da ron sorprendidos al ver el pueblo un tanto vacío y aunad ponis que parecían estar un poco al terradas y al ver mejo4 el pueblo notaron a Fluttershy junto a Max tratando de con5rolar lo que parecían ser conejos entones twilight frunció el entrecejo y dijo con tono perspicaz

 **Twilight_** Applejack

 **Leonardo_** déjame adivinar tendremos que ir a verlos de nuevo verdad

 **Twilight_** y tu que crees esto ya es el colmo

Sin mas ambos se dirigieron de nueva cuenta asía la granja de Applejack y para sorpresa de ambos por primera ves desde que todo esto comenzó los veían a los dos trabajar juntos entonces ambos se acercaron y la primera en hablar fue twilight la que ya estaba fastidiada de estar viniendo a la granja no damas para estarla regañando mientras que a Leonardo toda ya lo estaba fastidiando

 **Twilight_** Applejack esto debe de terminar de una bes tu trabajo no solo te a estado causando problemas solo ati sino que también al resto mando a una poni por los aires asta mi balcón

 **Leonardo_** de hecho eso fue realmente divertido para mi- twilight lo miro feo

 **Twilight_** intoxico a barios ponis por unos pasteles malos

 **Leonardo_** si, eso no fue nada agradable de hecho

 **Twilight_** y por ultimo atemorizo a un montón de conejitos bebes esto tiene que terminar ahora y debes aceptar que necesitan ayuda

 **Applejack_** aja- mientras recoleta las "ultimas" manzanas – te equivocas twilight mira cosechamos todo suit apple egres sin su ayuda

Leo giro su vista asía el frente y dio una sonrisa para después sacar uno de sus característicos chocolates y ver a los vaqueros

 **David_** ahora capitán me gane esto asique ja en tu cara, en tu cara o si en tu cara- mientras bailaba como timy torner de los padrinos **mágicos** ( **ya saben cuando estaba con gime neutrón** )- en eso apares el hermano de Applejack

 **Big Mac_** y que les parece todas esas manzanas

Al decir eso tanto Applejack como David vieron asía donde el les decía y cuando lo hicieron sintieron que el alma se les iba de sus cuerpos y comenzaron a tartamudear entonces David volteo a ver a Leo quien seguía con esa sonrisa presenciaos dando a entender que el cabron ya lo había notado y dejo que el solo hiciera el ridículo con su baile entonces ambos se desmallaron mientras Big Mac simplemente se fue silbando al rato ambos comenzaron a despertar

 **Twilight_** Applejack, Applejack estas bien- esta solo chillo un poco- que bueno que estas bien pero sabes tu- no termino de hablar por que leo le toco el hombro

 **Leonardo_** déjalos purpura no te molestes- twilight lo volteo a ver confundida pero rápido capto el mensaje- ellos dos solos pueden con la cosecha no los han dicho durante todo este tiempo no es así

 **Applejack y David_** COMO DICES

 **Twilight_** sabes creo que tienes razón asmas deberíamos irnos

 **Leonardo_** concuerdo bueno asta luego chicos y suerte con la cosecha

 **Applejack_** esta bien twilight ustedes ganan si por favor necesitamos ayuda

 **Leonardo_** como dicen no los escucho

 **David_** si capitán necesitamos ayuda- lo toma de la pierna mientras llora de forma cómica- por favor ayudaaaa aja

 **Twilight_** parece que lo logramos verdad Leo- este se le queda viendo- que pasa

 **Leonardo_** supongo que ganamos-mientras le da un golpecito en la frente por debajo de su cuerno con una pequeña sonrisa ( **como Itachi a Sasuke de naruto** )- será mejor que vallamos por los demás

 **Twilight_** s-si- con un pequeño rubor pero luego sonríe animada- ganamos- mientras extiende su brazo derecho con una sonrisa de ojos serados

Ya sin mas ambos se fueron a traer a los demás una ves les contaron lo sucedido todos estuvieron dispuestos para poder ayudar a Applejack y a David con su trabajo en la granja a y se podía ver que todos estaban cosechando

 **REPORTE DE AMISTA**

 **Twilight_** # _querida princesa Celestia hoy aprendí que uno de los beneficios de la amistad es poder estar ahí para poder ayudar a tus amigos cuando lo necesiten como mi amiga Applejack que siempre esta dispuesta a ayudar cuando un poni lo necesita pero tiene problemas en aceptar tu ayuda al final lo importante es estar siempre ahí cuando se_ necesite#

 **FIN DE REPORTE DE AMISTAD**

 **Applejack_** oigan todos por que no vienen y se toman un descanso con una refrescante jugo de manzana- en eso todos se acercan

 **David_** saben chicos Applejack y yo nos queríamos disculpar por todo los problemas que causamos

 **Applejack_** si talvez nos comportamos un poquito testarudos

 **Twilight_** un poquito

 **David_** muy bien tu ganas bastante testarudos feliz

 **Twilight_** y mucho gracias

 **Applejack_** se que me dieron el premio por la poni del año pero el mejor premio es tenerlos a todos ustedes como amigos- David solo asiente

 **Raimbow_** fio todo este trabajo me abrió el apetito

 **Spike_** y yo tengo la comida adecuada para eso- mientras muestra los pasteles del diablo

 **Pinkie pie_** iwww spike yo tire eso de donde lo sacaste

 **Spike_** de la basura

 **Las chicas_ iwwwww**

 **Zafiro_** eso es asqueroso spike

 **Leonardo_** baya que son delicada

 **Spike_** aja entonces tu si quieres uno amigo

 **Leonardo_** pues esa cosa ya me mando al hospital una ves….ah ala mierda a ver darme uno

 **Twilight_** no te iras a comer verdad

 **Leonardo_** oye si algo asemos bien los Mexicanos o cualquier buen humano es rifársela

 **Rarity_** eso es algo bastante tonto a mi parecer

 **Miguel_** no yo so quiero ver vas carnal haber si eres chido

Antes de que leo pudiera comerse el pastelito del chamuco recibió un puñetazo de parte se David que lo mando a volar para sorpresa de todos una ves que Leonardo se levanto este solo tenia una sonría

 **David_** no creías que olvidaría la paliza que me distes cuando estaba cansado verdad

 **Leonardo_** la verdad yo ni siquiera me acordaba

 **David_** pues veamos si puedes aselo ahora que estoy al 100% de mi capacidad- mientras activo su aura del toro

 **Leonardo_** me parece bien- activo su aura del lobo- pero primero- su estomago gruñe- podemos ir por algo de comer- y todos comenzaron a reír

 **En la noche con David**

Ya avía anochecido y nos encontramos en la habitación de David quien estaba sentado junto a la ventana de su cuarto y se le podía ver bastante pensativo entonces llamaron a la puerta y de ahí entra Applejack

 **Applejack_** ola compañero quisiera hablar con Tigo ¿se puede?

 **David_** claro Applejack ¿sobre que quieres hablar

 **Applejack_** en si es mas como una disculpa por haberte hecho trabajar mas de la cuenta yo me disculpo por eso- mientras se cubre con su sombrero

 **David_** ¿Qué? No, no como crees al contrario yo soy el que se debería disculpar contigo así que bueno pues perdón

 **Applejack_** bueno pero porque te disculpas caramelo

 **David_** bueno se supone que yo debo cuidarte de lo que sea- Applejack se sonrojo un poco- ya que bueno también debía detenerte para evitar tu colapso mental = _así como el mío=_ además te veías fatal siendo que siempre te ves bonita- Applejack se sonrojo un poco mas- No, no, no quise decir eso es decir eso, no es que te no seas bonita todo lo contrario- totalmente roja- ah olvídalo

 **Applejack_** jejejeje esta bien no te preocupes pero dime en que estabas pensando cuando llegue

 **David_** me estaba acordando del primer día de cosecha que tuve con toda tu familia

 **Applejack_** jejejeje SIP también lo recuerdo y en esa ocasión también te esforzaste

 **Flashback** **(o por cami sama mi primer flashback que emoción calmado wey se profesional)**

Podemos ver como Applejack esta en la entrada de la granja despidiéndose de los chicón junto a un poni terrestre de color café ( **David versión poni** ) estos dos sin mas se dirigen con los demás ponis que estaban ayudando para lo del banquete del sol de verano

 **Applejack_** atención familia este de aquí es David y el se ofreció amablemente ayudarnos con el trabajo de la granja- todos los ponis celebran- muy bien sígueme y te diré que aser entendido

 **David_** por supuesto que si Applejack

Después de eso Applejack lo llevo al gueto de manzanas para pedirle que cosechara algunas manzanas que aun les faltaban y en los manzanos se encontraba el hermano mayor de Applejack Big Mac quien era mas alto y al parecer fuerte que David

 **Applejack_** ah ola Big Mac estas cosechando manzanas

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP- respondió en su típico tono

 **Applejack_** muy bien este es David y se ofreció a ayudarnos en la granja- Big Mac simplemente lo observo de pies a cabeza y asintió- bien quiero que le muestre como se cosecha

 **Big Mac_** mmm EEYUP

 **David_** esperen no necesito que me enseñen de echo yo trabajaba en una granja o algo así antes de llegar a _pinyestal_

 **Applejack_** ah es _ponyville_ y si ese es el caso bien entonces adelante después vendré a ver tu progreso te lo encargo Big Mac

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP

David estaba por ponerse a cosechar tal y como lo asía en la tierra pero entonces vio como Big Mac le lanzo un fuerte puñetazo al árbol derribando todas las manzanas esto izo que el abriera los ojos a mas no poder

 **David_** este oye amigo estas enojado o algo así

 **Big Mac_** NOPE- leda una patada a otro árbol para tener el mismo resultado

 **David_** entonces por que golpeas los arboles- Big Mac lo ve confundido- espera así es como ustedes cosechan los frutos

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP- mientras se dirige a otro

 **David_ =** _mierda y que se supone que agá ahora si le doy un golpe a este árbol me chingo bien feo la mano pero pues ni modo que sea lo que cami sama quiera=_

Entonces David se posiciono frente aun árbol respiro lo mas profundo que pudo y le lanzo un golpe al árbol contadas sus fuerzas para tirar almenas 8 manzanas pero la mano le quedo bastante roja y se movía acusa del hinchazón

 **David_** oye viejo que eso ati no te duele

 **Big Mac_** NOPE- mientras golpe a otro

 **David_** pues ami si ay, ay, ay

Una ves se calmo obvio con el mismo árbol se preparo y lanzo una patada al árbol para después terminar con el pie igual de adolorido pero consiguió bajarlas todos y se diario al siguiente Big Mac vio que se estaba lastimando así que quiso detenerlo pero este se negó después de 15 minutos llega Applejack y lo primero que ve es aun Big Mac un poco preocupado

 **Applejack_ ¿** que pasa Big Mac? te bes un poco preocupado

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP

 **Applejack_ ¿** se trata de David verdad?- un tanto preocupada

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP al parecer se lastima cada bes que golpea un árbol trate de aser que pare pero no me ase caso

 **Applejack_** bien iré a ver si puedo ayudar

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP- ella se acerca en donde esta David con las mano un poco sangradas

 **Applejack_** oye este David por que no te detienes

 **David_** no aun me faltan algunos arboles

 **Applejack_** pero te estas las timando escucha si es por que crees que nos debes algo no esa así, así que olvídalo

 **David_** no eso Applejack esto se volvió personal para mi

 **Applejack_** ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo que es personal?

 **David_** asta el momento ningún trabajo se me a complicado y no comenzare con este

 **Applejack_** pero te estas las timando la mano detente- lo toma de la mano- se que talvez estés algo frustrado pero no es razón para que te lastimes de esa manera verdad Big Mac

 **Big Mac_** EEYUP

 **David_** ahh supongo que me deje llevar un poco lo siento

 **Applejack_** estaban ahora te mostrare como cosechar manzanas de forma correcta

 **David_** esta bien pero ¿me podrías devolver la mano- un poco sonrojado

 **Applejack_** ¿uh?- ve que aun lo tomaba de la mano- si lo siento- lo suelta con un poco de rubor- bueno sígueme

 **David_** esta bien- siente que lo miran feo y nota que es Big Mac- prometo que no le are nada raro a tu hermana- Big solo sonríe y seba- de la que me salve- va con Applejack

 **Applejack_** buena antes que nada debes saber justo donde golpear el tronco al asarlo debes golpear con un poco de fuerza al darle en el nervio del árbol aras que las corrientes viajen asta las ramas y así tirando las manzanas dime ¿entendiste?

 **David_** esto mas bien parece un clase de física pero si entiendo bueno ayaco- le da un golpe pero falla- rayos bueno o trabes, o trabes,

 **Applejack_** = _baya parece que esta decidido a realizar esta labor es un poco testarudo jejejeje-_ mira su mano y sonríe un poco- _bueno espero y no se lásteme mas de la cuenta pero no creo que lo logre hoy eso toma su tiempo bueno será mejor=_

 **David_** ¿lo logre?, jeje si lo ice hurra viva, viva

 **Applejack_** baya si lo logro jejejeje pues felicidades compañero

En medio de su felicidad toma el brazo de Applejack y la ase dar vueltas con el asta que este la toma de la cintura y la carga como si fueran novios recién casados para darles vueltas Applejack estaba completamente sonrojada ya una bes mas calmado se dio cuenta de que traía a una muy apenada Applejack y para rematar sus gritos llamaron la atención de barios de sus familiares quienes los veían con sonrisas picaras

 **David_** b-bueno e-este y-yo lo siento

 **Applejack_** p- podrías b-bajarme- este le baja

 **Abuela Smith_** bueno Applejack es bueno ver que ya elegiste esposo ya comenzaba a preocuparme

 **David_** ¿Qué? No espere señora Smith noes lo que parece

 **Abuela Smith_** puedes decirme Abuela Smith hijo y hablando de, quiero mas nietos

 **Applejack_** ABUELA

 **Abuela Smith_** jejejeje cálmate potra loca

 **Apple boom_** entonces el señor David se va a casar con Applejack Abuela

 **Abuela Smith_** eso parece querida jejejeje

 **David_** ¿Qué? No claro no me casare con Applejack

 **Abuela Smith_** ¿Por qué que tiene mi nieta se te ase fea?

 **David_** ¿Qué? Claro que no es muy hermosa- Applejack se sonroja- no espere no quise decir eso no es que diga que no es hermosa ni nada saben que ya mejor me callo- mientras cubre su cara con la gorra lo mejor que puede

 **Apple boom_** mira Abuela también se cubre la cara como Applejack

 **Fin del flashback (que largo verdad)**

Volviendo al presente se ve tanto a Applejack como a David en la habitación de este riendo al recordar lo que les paso ese día muy animados

 **Applejack_** ese día la Abuela Smith no dejaba de repetir lo mismo

 **David_** si aste tu hermanita me repetía lo mismo jejejeje

 **Applejack_** de hecho me preguntaron por ti cuando volví una ves termino todo con Naigmere Moon y cuando vendrías a la casa

 **David_** si pero me pareció que tu hermano aun me vigila un poco

Ambos se comenzaron a reír para después verse frente a frente y verse a los ojos esos ojos verdes de ambos y se quedaron viendo unos momentos para después acercarse de apoco de forma inconsciente y cuando estaban por darse un beso pues

 **Apple boom_** oye David me ayudas von mi tarea y que esta pasando

Cuando loa dos se dieron cuenta se alejaron muy sonrojados sin verse las careas ante una muy confundida Apple boom sin mas David y Applejack le ayudaron con su tarea se fueron a dormir y así terminar otro día en equestria.

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno pues asi terminaron mis bacasiones de escuela y regreso con este nuevo capitulo para poder seguir escribiendo este intento de historia que pues me decidi aser espero que cualquiera que este leyendo esto se la aya psado bonito en estas fechas y pues ya estoy debuelte con mas de esto**

 **Asi tambian para dar a conocer que David y Max aun conservan sus cosas como son la gorra y los lentes respectivamente no pregunten solo gosenlo y pues ya nada**

 **Asi para** **BroNMP** **quien pregunto por que miguel no habla como un chileno es por la misma rason que Fernando no hbla franses sin ofender men y un saludo por ser la segunda persona en comentar bueno sin mas asta la otra**


	9. una amistad mal humorada los hermanos D

_**6._ una amistad mal humorada los hermanos**_

 _ **De La destrucción y la creación**_

Han pasado ya una semana desde que los muchachos ayudaron en la cosecha de la famililla de Applejack, y en estos días los ponis de _ponyville_ ya conocen mejor a los guardianes de la armonía y aunque aun les dan un poco de miedo al menos los tratan como a cualquiera persona o poni en su defensa

Hoy podemos ver a pinkie pie junto a twilight mientras esta estaba leyendo un libro sentada en una banca del parque, mientras que Leonardo estaba sentado azulado pero en el suelo mientras meditaba y Miguel le asía gestos a Leo para fastidiarlos

 **Pinkie pie_** y entonces Raimbow fue asía ya y luego bajo de picada

 **Twilight_** aja- dijo sin prestarle atención

 **Pinkie pie_** y luego antes de caer levanto el vuelo y boom aterrizo sin un rasguño-pasa Raimbow Dash volando- mira ayeaba oh Raimbow

 **Raimbow_** Que pinkie pie no otra ves- pinkie va tras ella y twilight soltó un suspiro

 **Leonardo_** por que no vas con ella- pregunto a un con los ojos serrados

 **Miguel_** esto es un poco mas divertido- mientras ase le saca la lengua

 **Leonardo_** almeno podrías dejar de fastidiarme- en eso llega Rafael

 **Rafael_** que onda chicos

 **Miguel_** que paso viejo

 **Rafael_** estoy aburrido no quieren aser algo divertido

 **Miguel_** como que tienes alguna idea

 **Rafael_** la verdad no pero por eso vine no eres tu el guardián del elemento de la risa algo se te podría ocurrir

 **Miguel_** mmmm creo que tengo una idea para divertirnos jejeje

 **Rafael_** genial vamos de una ves y tu que estas asiendo capitán

 **Leonardo_** estoy tratando de meditar ahora lárguense a jugar

 **Miguel_** tu no vas será divertido

 **Leonardo_** no gracias estoy ocupado

 **Rafael_** muy bien nos vemos vámonos Miguel- así sin mas se fueron

 **Twilight_** crees que fue buena idea dejarlos ir solos

 **Leonardo_** estoy tratando de concentrarme así como tu de leer

 **Twilight_** y que estas tratando de conseguir

 **Leonardo_** una nueva técnica que es un tanto diferente a las que hemos hecho y no te diré de que se trata por si ibas a preguntar

 **Twilight_** comprendo aburrido

 **& Mas tarde con pinkie pie&**

Vemos a pinkie pie brincando tan feliz como de costumbre mientras preguntaba por Raimbow Dash mientras que lo susodicha estaba dormida en una nube y al escuchar que la buscaban decidió esconderse entonces pinkie pie se encontró con twilight

 **Pinkie pie_** ola twilight ¿sabes donde esta Raimbow Dash?

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué no esta arriba de esa nube?- pinkie mira asía riba

 **Pinkie pie_** Raimbow- esta ultima sale volando- adiós twilight

Y así sin mas pinkie pie se fue persiguiendo a Raimbow Dash que primero se escondió entre las ramas de la biblioteca Golden note pero pinkie la encontrar entonces Raimbow salió corriendo asta la granja de Applejack mientras pinkie la seguía dando saltitos una ves que Raimbow creyó a verla perdido pinkie pie la volvió a hablar asumiendo que ella nuevamente saliera corriendo lo mas rápido posible mientras pinkie la seguía como antes dando pequeños saltos Raimbow se detuvo en un lago del cual pinkie salió con un equipo de buceo Raimbow estaba por volver a correr pero al final se rindió ( **díganme que no fui el único que entendió la referencia de pepe leput y la persecución de todas sus novias y si ustedes también pues cuéntenme que les pareció el de la seria claro esta esperen así la historia se me olvido XD )**

 **Raimbow_** ay sabes que olvídalo- ya resignada

 **Pinkie pie_** te aseguro que será divertido Raimbow Dash

 **Raimbow_** ya que- completamente derrotada

 **& Mas tarde con pinkie pie y Raimbow Dash&**

Ambas amigas se encontraron en la alcaldía con pinkie dándole instrucciones a Raimbow Dash que estaba moviendo una nube asta que esta se fastidio y pinkie dijo que ya estaba bien entonces de la alcaldía salió tanto Spike junto con Zafiro Spike llevaba barios pergaminos entonces pinkie le dio una señal a Raimbow y esta pateo la nube que ocasiono que a ambos dragones gritaran entonces las dos ponis pusieron atención y a ambos les dio hipo lo que causo que las dos ponis se murieran de la risa ( **no literalmente** )

 **Spike_** jejejeje buena _hip,_ pinkie pietu siempre _hip_ ases las _hip_ mejores bromas _hip_ con migo

 **Zafiro_** que _hip_ groseras _hip-_ entonces Spike toma un pergamino y lo quemo

 **Pinkie pie_** ay no Spike no estas herido verdad- pregunto preocupada

 **Spike_** que no _hip_ los dragones _hip_ resistimos el _hip_ fuego- escupe un montón de pergaminos para después esta mandarse con Celestia- ojala pudiera decir lo mismo de los pergaminos

mientras que a Celestia le cayeron todos los pergaminos mientras que las otras dos ponis se estaban muriendo de la risa mientras que los dos dragones sigan con su ataque de hipo

 **Pinkie pie_** se te ocurre algo mas divertido que eso

 **Raimbow_** seme ocurre una cosa- mientras patea la nube asustando a pinkie

 **Pinkie pie_** ahhh _hip_ jeje _hip_

 **Raimbow_** no creía que fueras bromista pinkie pie no creía decir esto pero ¿te gustaría aser algo?

 **Pinkie pie_** esos era _hip_ seria _hip-_ Raimbow la detiene

 **Raimbow_** solo asiente con la cabeza- esta asiente- muy bien entonces vamos

 **Pinkie pie_** oye espera que ay de ese pastel

 **Raimbow_** uh no lose vamos a ver

Entonces se acercan a lo que parecía ser un pastel de fresa que estaba en el suelo con 3 velitas encendidas y llevando el nombre de pinkie pie en este la poni rosa se pudo bastante feliz

 **Pinkie pie_** mira Raimbow alguien me dejo a que un pastel

 **Raimbow_** pero pinkie noes tu cumpleaños

 **Pinkie pie_** y que igual no pienso desperdiciarlo aquí

Entonces pinkie soplo las velas con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja Raimbow solo dio una sonrisa mientras negaba ligeramente con la cabeza y entonces boom el pastel les exploto dejando a ambas con la típica cara de pastel y pudieron escuchar que alguien se estaba riendo al voltearse pudieron ver a Rafael y a Miguel que se estaban riendo de ellas junto a los dos dragones

 **Rafael_** jejejeje buena esa amigo pensé que eso solo se podía aser en las caricaturas

 **Miguel_** que te puedo decir yo también soy chido

 **Zafiro_** jejejeje bueno selo merecían volvamos a la biblioteca Spike twilight debe de estar de esperando los pergaminos

 **Spike_** es cierto nos vemos chicas buena esa amigos- sin mas se fueron sin pergaminos y aun con hipo

 **Pinkie pie_** jejejeje buena esa chicos- mientras se come el pastel de su cara- esa fue una excelente broma verdad Raimbow

 **Raimbow_** jejejeje si claro- un poco irritada- no estuvo mal supongo aunque saben estábamos a ponto de aser le unas cuantas bromas a nuestros amigas

 **Miguel_** súper diviértanse además también nosotros aremos lo mismo con los chicos

 **Pinkie pie_** Ahhhh se me acaba de ocurrir la mejor idea del mundo mundial y si nos vamos todos juntos seria mucho mas divertido

 **Raimbow_** eso suena bien para mi quiero ver que mas tienen

 **Rafael_** si por que no mientras mas mejor

 **Miguel_** esto va estar bueno pues andando espera yo también tengo una idea genial

 **Pinkie pie_** así y tu idea cual es

 **Miguel_** una competencia para ver quien ase la mejor broma de todas

 **Raimbow_** una competencia eh esta bien pinkie y yo les ganaremos

 **Rafael_** lo siento Dash pero eso no pasara

 **Pinkie pie_** que comienza la competencia vamos por nuestras primera victima quiero decir nuestra primera broma inocente del día

I sin mas los cuatro se fueron a una tienda donde compraron algunas cosas mientras que los chicos las sacaron de sus canguritas y así partieron asía la botica carrusel de Rarity quien seria su primera victima junto con Fernando que vive con ella así que veamos tocaron a la puerta y salió Rarity y en la puerta había un arreglo con flores

 **Rarity_** para mi ay que lindo de seguro me las trajo Fernando jijiji es todo un caballero- las huele- ah, ah chut ah, ah chut- comenzó a estornudar- que grosero- escucho las risas de los 3 ya que Miguel no estaba- aja muy gracioso- vuelve adentro- pero con las flores

 **Raimbow_** jejejeje eso fue genial superen eso

 **Rafael_** estará medio difícil pero creo que si se puede- llega Miguel

 **Miguel_** el objetivo esta en posición vamos

Entonces los cuatro se asoman por una ventana que daba a la cocina donde entra Fernando y este coloca su vista en un sandiws que estaba en la mesa con una nota este la toma para comenzar a leer la nota mientras que las chicas estaban esperando ver que pasaba

 **Fernando_** para Fernando de parte se Rarity por ser todo un caballero- mira el sandiws- oh no debía molestarse creo que después le comprare unas flores como agradecimiento- toma es sandiws- bueno pues seria grosero no comérmelo- le da una mordida- uh

Entonces su cara se puso roja y comenzó a sacar vapor por las orejas y boca y comenzó a buscar agua mientras comenzaba a respirar de forma rápida para calmar el ardor y entonces entra Rarity aun con las flores

 **Rarity_** ola querido que estas asiendo

 **Fernando_** _=ay no ahora que ago. si lo escupo se sentirá mal demonios tendré que terminarlo=_

 **Rarity_** estas bien oh querido estas llorando

SIP acusa del ardor este comenzó a llorar y entonces no lo soporto mas y dio un grito para después beber agua a lo loco una bes calmado tomo la mano de Rarity y comenzó a pedir disculpas de forma un tanto graciosa ante una confundida Rarity las risas de los cuatro llamo la atención de ambos y al asomarse por la ventana vieron Raimbow con unos polvo para estornudar y a Rafael con unos chiles habaneros y ambos salieron corriendo a Raimbow se le cayo el polvo y este le cayo a pinkie que dio un fuerte estornuda mientras Miguel aun se reía por lo sucedido entonces Fernando le lanzo el sandiws que le quedaba y le dio un la boca este dio un grito por el ardor y salió corriendo a buscar agua mientras que Rarity y Fernando se reían un poco

Ya con un Miguel calmado se dirigieron a asía sit Apple agret por sus siguientes victimas entonces los cuatro comenzaron a pintar barias de las manzanas del granero de la granja una bes terminaron se fueron a preparar para la broma de David ya después de unos 30 minutos Applejack salió del granero y con lo que se encontró fue con sus manzanas pintadas al ver que Raimbow y compañía estaban parados con paletas de pintor y unas boinas de artista pues como que se enojo y les comenzó a lanzar barias manzanas asta que una cayo en un barril de agua despintándola

 **Applejack_** jejejeje ah baya debía haberlo esperado

 **& CON LOS 4 BROMISTAS &**

 **Pinkie pie_** jejejeje vieron la expresión de Applejack

 **Raimbow_** si jejejeje incluso nos comenzó a lanzar sus manzanas

 **Rafael_** jejejeje esa si que fue gracioso aunque en realidad fie mas trabajo así que no, eso si que no valió para nada la pena o si

 **Raimbow_** ah p-pues e-eso no la verdad tienes razón

 **Miguel_** shhh aquí viene David veamos- en eso llega David

 **David_** auh condenados de Rafael y Miguel solo mediaron trabajo extra en la granja bueno ya ni quejarse es bueno total uh y que es eso un billete agua es mi día de suerte- lo estaba por tomar pero se detuvo- un momento algo no esta bien…. Bueno no importa ben con papá

Entonces toma el billete y al asarlo movió un hilo que izo que le callera un balde con lodo eso lo izo retroceder asía tras pisando otra cuerda y de arriba le cayeron un montón de plumas de pollo para después avanzar unos pasos para caer y al levantarse llevaba un pico de pollo cuando se puso de pie comenzó aser un berrinche que incluso parecía un pollo de verdad los cuatro se comenzaron a reírse sin parar

 **Rafael_** eso fue de verdad épico

 **Raimbow_** aunque un poco cruel no creen

 **Pinkie pie_** si que tal si se enojo o algo así

 **Miguel_** no creo el es muy alivianado no creo que enoje

 **David_** ME BOY A VENGARRR ME ESCUCHARON

 **Miguel y Rafael_** CORRAAAAAAN

Y con eso todos prendieron la graciosa huida lejos de un enojado David quien les lanzaba mil y un maldiciones ya calmados se dirigieron a si la biblioteca para asarles una broma a twilight y a Leo para el gusto de Raimbow Dash quien aun no perdonaba a este ultimo por atacar a la princesa Celestia al llegar vieron que twilight estaba asiendo unos experimentos de química en un momentos en el que ella fue a la cocina por un poco de agua ellos aprovecharon para cambiar el tintero por uno que se ase invisible esta llega y anota algo en un pergamino y luego se giro para verter un química y al darse de nuevo la vuelta este no tenia nada y entones sus químico dio una muy pequeña explosión esta al escuchar las risas de los culpables les reclamo

 **Twilight_** muy gracioso ustedes pero ese era un trabajo importante

 **Raimbow_** relájate twilight solo era una broma

 **Twilight_** bueno supongo que tendré que aserla de nuevo así que adiós

 **Raimbow_** ah si claro pero dime donde esta Leonardo no lo veo contigo

 **Twilight_** ahh esta en el parque se quedo a practicar su nueva técnica parece que le esta costando trabajo en aserla asique se quedo por que

 **Pinkie pie_** oh por nada

 **Twilight_** será mejor que no lo molesten ya saben como se pone

 **Rafael_** y eso lo ase todavía mas divertido

 **& Mas tarde con Raimbow y pinkie pie&**

Ambas chicas estaban en un lago mientras pinkie tenia una cuerda en sus manos Raimbow veía a trabes de un telescopio buscando carne fresca las cuales eran Fluttershy junto a Max quienes estaban del otro lado del lago Raimbow al verlos solo se rio un poco

 **Pinkie pie_** ay alguien ahí a quien sorprenderemos a quien sorprenderemos

 **Raimbow_** jejejeje a Fluttershy y a Max

 **Pinkie pie_** ¿Qué? No, no, no va ha herir sus sentimientos asta la broma mas inofensiva bueno almeno a Fluttershy si

 **Raimbow_** si tienes razón ay que buscar a alguien mas templado se te ocurre alguien

 **Pinkie pie_** se me ocurre alguien es la poni mas ruda

 **Raimbow_** enserio quien es la conozco

 **Pinkie pie_** si de hecho son muy unidas- mientras señala un estanque donde Raimbow vio y temía el ojo pintado

 **Raimbow_** jejejeje buena esa pinkie pie- ofrece un choque de puños pero quita la mano- jejejeje bueno vamos con los chicos ye debe rieron encontrar a ese idiota

 **Pinkie pie_** oki doki loki pero Raimbow por que estas tan enojada con el no están malo una bes que lo conoces

 **Raimbow_** que no es tan malo ataco a la princesa Celestia lo olvidaste eso es algo que no perdonare

 **Pinkie pie_** bueno pero al final los dos se asieran amigos ( **según ella y Miguel** )

 **Raimbow_** como sea ahora es cuando me voy a desquitar jajajaja

 **& Con Leo en el parque&**

Mientras todo eso pasaba podemos ver como Leonardo golpea un árbol y se le podía ver bastante cansado y con uno que otro rasguño pero también se le puede ver bastante frustrado

 **Leonardo_** _=rayos me esta costando mas trabajo del que pensé pero voy aser esta técnica aunque me muera aunque en realidad no es la gran cosa ya que no se compara con ninguna de la ya hechas pero me gusto asique ala mierda_ pensó

Mientras Leo seguía practicando los 4 bromistas estaban en un arbusto viéndolo mientras se reían un poco acuosa de su broma pero aun estaban aclarando algunos detalles

 **Rafael_** entonces como le asemos para darle la botella alguna idea

 **Pinkie pie_** que tal si se ládanos con una sonrisa

 **Raimbow_** estas loca que tal si luego nos quiere aser algo en ese momento

 **Pinkie pie_** entonces Miguel y Rafael nos protegen verdad

 **Rafael_** estas loca si se transforma en súper sayayin blue o en el modo primigenio nos mata

 **Raimbow_** bueno conos ese súper sayayin pero ¿Qué es el modo primigenio?

 **Miguel_** es cuando el capitán pierde el control sin llegar a transformarse ya saben cuando lucho contra parche- ellas asiente con algo de miedo- bueno igual ya encontrad la solución

 **Los 3_** ¿Cuál?

 **Miguel_** pues asta- lanza la botella que le da justo en la cara a Leo- ben ni nos vio

 **Raimbow_** es tas idiota ahora no se beberá la botella por que parecerá extraño

 **Leonardo_** y que ratos era esta cosa- entonces pasa zafiro_ bueno supongo que sigue enojada por lo del helado de la mañana- se comienza a beber la el agua de la botella- bueno no estaba tan mal- pero su vos era mas chillona- pero que mierda

 **Rafael_** baya suerte la nuestra jejejeje

 **Raimbow_** oigan miren ya empezó ahora lo que viene

Entonces a le comenzó a doler el es tomado y se lo comenzó a sostener para des pues salir corriendo asía la biblioteca a todo lo que podía mientras que los cuatro bromitas se comenzaban a morir de la risa ( **no literalmente** ) mientras que en la biblioteca twilight estaba arreglando algunas cosas cuando entro Leo asustándola pero Leo la ignoro y fue directo al baño para confusión de twilight mientras que en el parque Raimbow traía un frasco con la palabra "súper lagsante" en ella los 4 se rieron asta que se puso el sol y se fueron a su casa

 **& Reino de las tinieblas&**

Podemos ver el castillo de leviatán y nos enfocamos en la entrada del castillo donde se puede ver a Bisaris ( **aun con la mascara rota** ) junto a Melascula en la entrada del castillo donde se podía ver a los dos planeando algo

 **Bisaris_** y bien ya se te ocurrió alguna idea mocosa

 **Melascula_** por supuesto viejo esto realmente será interesante de ver

 **Bisaris_** mas vale que si valga la pena mocosa

La niña no le contexto únicamente se concentro en escribir en su cuaderno y luego 8so un dibujo un tanto extraño par después arrancar la hoja y quedar un poco pensativa para lanzar el papel y que una pequeña explosión apareciera

 **Melascula_** ® **INVOCASION IRON NEEDLE®**

Enfrente de ellos apareció una especie de oso con pues en el cuerpo de color blanco con unos ojos de color rojo de un tamaño considerable y se veía bastante agresivo con unas garras un tanto grandes además de que en las muñecas traía lo que parecían ser agujeros algo rescatable también es pare ser que la criatura era completamente de metal

 **Bisaris_** mm interesante enana pero que tan fuerte es

 **Melascula_** por que no lo compruebas por ti mismo jajajaja

 **Bisaris_** como gustes pero no me ago. responsable

 **Melascula_** adelante contada confianza

 **Bisaris_** como gustes- le lanza una esfera de magia de buen tamaño- jajajaja creo que me pase peto que- el oso recibió el golpe y comenzó a brillar y le regreso el ataque el doble de fuerte este lo desvió con una sola mano- y rayos fue eso

 **Melascula_** jajajaja que te gusto es una habilidad que le di absorbe cualquier tipo de magia y la regresa al doble de fuerte y al ser de metal un golpe físico es bastante duro por lo que es casi indestructible además tiene la habilidad de lanzar agujas de su cuerpo parlo que un golpe seria también perjudicial

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja esa si es interesante mándalo junto a alguno skeletons para que hagan un caos mayor

 **Melascula_** es buena idea mañana al anochecer los guardianes estarán muy ocupados jajajaja

 **Bisaris_** por que asta el anochecer y no antes

 **Melascula_** es que es muy lento y es lo que se tardara en llegar- un poco avergonzada

 **Bisaris_** ahg bueno igual nada es perfecto verdad

 **& Al día siguiente con pinkie pie&**

Podemos ver a pinkie pie usando diferente tipo de cosas graciosas asta llegar a lo que seria la casa de Raimbow Dash y la llamo pero apareció lo que seria un grifo de color café menos en la cabeza que era de color blanco con un mechón de un color morado llevaba un pantalón de color negro con una camisa de color verde y un par de alas en la espalda y ambos y pies de agila así como es pico

 **Raimbow_** que tal pinkie esta es mi amiga Gilda y es una grifón

 **Pinkie pie_** ¿Qué es una grifen

 **Raimbow_** es una mitad agila mitad león

 **Gilda_** ah y soy increíble verdad Dash

 **Raimbow_** Gilda es mi mejor amiga del campamento de voladores recuerdas el coro

 **Gilda_** como olvidarlo nos hacían repetir esa boba canción todos los días

 **Raimbow_** entonces que dices

 **Gilda_** solo por ti Dash

Entonces ambas asen su canto y pinkie pie invita a las dos para poder asarles bromas a los demás pero ellas ya tenían planes así que se fueron dejándola solita ( **a pobrecita la de jarrón cholita** ) ella después de un rato ellas las siguió con un trampolín pero Gilda consiguió que se fueran dejándola sola pero ella las volvió a seguir con unos globos pero Gilda los termino rompiendo luego pinkie las sitio por tercera ves en una especie de maquina voladora pero Gilda la izo caer al suelo por suerte Miguel la vio mientras caía así que la atrapo antes de que azotara contra el suelo

 **Miguel_** pinkie que te paso estas bien

 **Pinkie pie_** este si gracias es solo que esa amiga de Raimbow es totalmente mala

 **Miguel_** amiga de Raimbow Dash y esa quien es

 **Pinkie pie_** bueno eso no importa ahora pero me quito todo el tiempo a Raimbow Dash

 **Miguel_** auu ya veo talvez hablar con twilight te ayude un poco no lo crees

 **Pinkie pie_** si esa es una excelente idea vamos a la biblioteca

Y así el par de la risa se dirigieron a sea la biblioteca/casa de twilight y Leo para poder hablar sobre la mala actitud de la amiga de Raimbow Dash asease Gilda pero una bes llegaron y pinkie le conto todo a twilight así manera la unicornio selo le dijo que solo eran celos y mejorara su actitud esto la enojo y cuando le pregunto a Leo su opinión este solo le dijo que no le importa eso fue su detonante al ver la poca importancia que le daban sus amigos así que se fue con Miguel a un local o que se yo donde ambos estaban bebiendo unas malteadas

 **Pinkie pie_** talvez twilight tenga razón y soy yo quien debería mejorar su actitud

 **Miguel_** pues yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso ere genial- pinkie se sonrojo un poco- oye mira un grifón es esa la amiga de Raimbow Dash

 **Pinkie pie_** eh así esa es la amiga de Raimbow su nombre es Gilda

Entonces los dos vieron como Raimbow se fue volando dejando a Gilda sola este comenzó a pasearse por un puesto de frutas y le izo creer a la Abuela Smith que había una serpiente y salió corriendo( **si corriendo eso me dio mas risa que todo el capitulo** ) pinkie pensó que eso era cruel pero les pareció un poco divertido luego vieron como se robo una manzana o un tomate nose la verdad y luego vieron como esta izo llorar a Fluttershy Max no estaba con ella asique solo se fue llorando por su parte Gilda solo se fue volando dejando a Miguel un poco enojado ella y pinkie decidieron seguirla para pensar en una firma de arreglar esto

 **& Con zafiro&**

La pequeña dragona iba feliz de la vida caminando en las calles de _ponyville_ cundo vio a unos niños que venían de la escuela esto la ido pensar un poco estaba tan concentrada que no se fijo cuando choco contra alguien al mirar con quien choco se fijo que era Gilda quien se veía bastante molesta eso la asusto un poco

 **Gilda_** que acaso este pueblo esta lleno de puros tontos o que

 **Zafiro_** p-perdón y-yo

 **Gilda_** puedan, perdón es que acaso no tienes cerebro o que

 **Zafiro_** b-bueno y-yo

 **Gilda_** basta pequeña iguana solo ases el ridículo

Entonces Gilda estaba por darle un rugido tal como lo izo con Fluttershy pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo su pico fue serrado con fuerza esto la sorprendió al ver de quien se trataba vio que se trataba de Leo ( **peto ella no lo conoce)**

 **Leonardo_** termina lo que ibas aser y te convertiré pen pollo asado- esto asusto un poco a Gilda para que después se enojara

 **Gilda_** y quien rayos te crees tu maldito fenómeno

 **Leonardo_** estas bien zafiro- se agacho para estar a su altura

 **Zafiro_** si hermano no te preocupes pero me duele un poco mi rodilla

 **Gilda_** oye te estoy hablando fenómeno

 **Leonardo_** sierra el pico gallina sub desarrollada- barios del pueblo ya se estaban acercando- ahora que recuerdo también le hiciste lo mismo a esa poni amarilla Fluttershy pero no me metí por que no era mi asunto pero esta bes pienso acerté pagar gusano- la da un pequeño golpe en el pico

 **Gilda_** mas te bale pedirme perdón o sino are que pases un mal rato

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja debes estar bromeando gusano yo no ago. esas estupideces

 **Gilda_** no digas que no te lo advertí fenómeno- Entonces Gilda le lanzo un puñetazo en la cara pero a este no leso prácticamente nada

 **Leonardo_** que acaso eso es lo mejor que puedes aser- leo solo mente la tomo del cuello y la levanto- te enseñare que no es bueno hacerme enojar- mientras activo su aura de lobo

Los ponis que estaban viendo no sabían que aser ya que la actitud de Leo les comenzó a asustar incluso Miguel estaba con algo de miedo cuando estaba por aser algo posiblemente suicida una poni de color rosa oscuro con dos tonalidades de rosa en el cabello yaba puesto prácticamente rapa formal o de profesor si era Cherry Lee

 **Cherry lee_** d-disculpe s-señor Leonardo- este la voltea a ver- bueno este yo no pude evitar notar que esa pequeña no ha ido a la escuela como es debido que clase de padre es usted

 **Leonardo y zafiro_** la escuela

 **Leonardo_** para que se lo sepa no soy su padre soy su hermano pero igual su tutor

 **Miguel_** _=la escuela es enserio como su no hubiera mejores cosas de que preocuparse=_

 **Leonardo_** la verdad es que no lo había pensado- suelta al Gilda que cae con fuerza al suelo- ahora que lo pienso Spike tampoco ha ido

 **Cherry lee_** pues eso no esta bien si me sigue puedo arreglar ese asunto

Así zafiro se subió al hombro derecho de Leo y se pusieron a seguir a la maestra quien estaba aliviada de poder ayudar a la chica y además feliz de tener a dos nuevos estudiantes por su lado leo le resto importancia a Gilda y la dejo en el suelo Miguel también estaba bastante relajado entonces pinkie le dijo que tenia una idea para mejorar la actitud de Gilda

 **& Mas tarde en segar cube córner&**

Podemos ver que barios de los chicos y de las chicas estaban reunidas en lo que parecía ser una fiesta organizada por pinkie pie y se veía a un leo en uno de los rincones con los ojos serrados junto a zafiro luego de que Fluttershy le cuestionara a su amiga sobre la idea de la fiesta y de que esta la mimara un poco lo cual la izo enojar un poco ( **de la manera mas kawai posible** ) esta se fue a recibir a Raimbow Dash y a su amiga Gilda pero Raimbow al ver a Leonardo frunció el entrecejo y se acerco a el por suerte estaban bastante apartados

 **Raimbow_** baya descaro que tienes al venir idiota

 **Leonardo_** ese no es tu asunto arcoíris así que mejor vete a joder a otro

 **Raimbow_** Gilda me conto lo que lisaste esta tarde y no te lo perdonare primero a la princesa Celestia y ahora a mi mejor amiga

 **Leonardo_** me importa un comino tu opinión- Raimbow le da un golpe que por alguna razón este si lo sintió

 **Raimbow_** será mejor que te largos maldito no quiero tener que verte un minuto mas

 **Leonardo_** uhm como quieras pero no esperes que salve tu trasero después tu elección esta echa

Sin mas leo se fue de la fiesta cuando paso cerca de Gilda este le indico una mirada de victoria pero Leo solo sonrió en respuesta sin mas se fue cuando pinkie trato de detenerlo este simplemente la miro fijamente y sin mas se fue de la fiesta sin dar explicación alguna

Con la partida de Leo dio comienzo a la fiesta donde al parecer todo solo fueron bromas para Gilda primero probo unas mentas que eran bastante picantes para ella luego fue un baso trucada ya calmado comenzó a abrir regalos siendo uno de ellos de broma luego siguió un pastel con velas que no se apagan después de amenazar a pinkie todo deciden jugar ponle la cola al poni donde Gilda al ir primero y irse al lado contrario al que le indicaban a causa de la desconfianza y se termino cayendo entonces exploto ( **no literalmente** ) y dio un buen rugido

 **Gilda_** basta este es tu idea de diversión jamás había visto a un mayor grupo de tontas en toda mi vida y tu pinkie pie eres la reina de las bobadas con tus tontas bromas creías que podías aser me perder el temperamento pues Raimbow Dash y yo tenemos mas temperamento del que tu crees vámonos Raimbow Dash- pero esta no la siguió – que espera Raimbow dije que nos vamos

 **Raimbow_** sabes Gilda yo fui quien preparo todas esas bromas supongo que soy la reina boba- un que fue todo lo que dijo Gilda- no estaban planadas especial mente para ti solo tu viste mala suerte de caer en todas

 **Gilda_** pero fue pinkie pie quien organizo todo esta para hacerme quedar en ridículo

 **Pinkie pie_** yo solo asía esto para mejorar tu actitud además de ayudarte por lo que te izo Leo puede ser bastante rudo en ocasiones

 **Raimbow_** tampoco necesitabas ayuda para quedar en ridículo además no creía que mis viejas amigas trataran así a mis nuevas amigas y ser cool es lo único que te importa creo que deberías buscar amigas en otra parte

 **Gilda_** así pues…. Tu eres… voluble razonas por un momento y eres tonta al siguiente cuando decidas dejar de serlo búscame

 **Raimbow_** nada cool- se gira para verlas a todas- perdónenme por traer a Gilda aquí no sabia que era tan gruñona

 **Applejack_** tranquila cara meló no pasa nada- todas asiente

 **Twilight_** oye pinkie perdón por dudar de ti espero me perdones

 **Pinkie pie_** tranquila twilight ni tu puedes ser una sabia supes sabionda siempre

 **Raimbow_** si… oye pinkie todo bien cierto- ellas chocan peños- bueno y ahora dijiste que esta fiesta imparte era por lo que leo le izo sabes que paso

Entonces pinkie pie le conto de como Gilda estaba por rugirle a zafiro y que leo solo la estaba defendiendo y también kea conto lo de Fluttershy cosa que la izo enojar e izo que Max le pidiera perdón pero lo que izo sentirse realmente mal a Raimbow al punto de casi aserla llorar fue enterase que al parecer Leo también había defendido a Fluttershy aunque este jamás lo admitiera eso la izo sentir muy mal ya que trato mal a quien ayudo a su mejor amiga pero antes de que pudieran aser algo unas explosiones llamaron su atención todos salieron del edificio y lo que vieron los dejo sorprendidos Prácticamente barias casas estaban siendo atacadas por lo que parecían ser un ejercito de esqueletos comandado por un eso de metal los chicos sin esperar nada se lanzaron al ataque

 **& Reino de las tinieblas&**

Podemos ver a Leviatán mirando la misma pantalla que la del capitulo 5 mientras be a pelear a 5 de los 6 guardianes de la armonía ( **Leo no estaba con ellos)** bastante emocionado pero ala ves un poco aburrido

 **Leviatán_** esto sin duda es prometedor mandar a los skeletons junto a esa creación pero que me dice que será diferente

 **Melascula_** bueno es casi indestructible podrá reflejar cualquier ataque mágico sin importar que tan poderoso sea

 **Leviatán_** jajajajaja y que hay de su capitán

 **Melascula_** tengo algo especial para el señor no se preocupe esto estará entretenido

 **& Con Leo y Zafiro al mismo tiempo que inicio el ataque&**

Podemos ver a Leo junto a zafiro quienes estaban a las afueras del pueblo cerca de un lago zafiro estaba asiendo patitos ( **ya saben aser que la piedra rebote en el agua** ) mientras que Leonardo estaba meditando todo era silencio asta que zafiro hablo

 **Zafiro_** perdóname Leo por mi culpa a hora Raimbow Dash esta enojada con Tigo

 **Leonardo_** uhm como dije antes no me importa eso así que olvídalo

 **Zafiro_** oye de verdad voy a poder ir a la escuela como si fuera un humano

 **Leonardo_** pues claro eso es algo importante además iras con Spike así que por mi bien

 **Zafiro_** gracias- comenzó a olfatear el aire- oye hueles eso

 **Leonardo_** de que hablas yo no huelo nada

 **Zafiro_** huele a quemado es un incendio- parece una explosión a lo lejos- están atacando el pueblo

Zafiro se subió al hombro derecho de Leonardo y este comenzó a correr en dirección del pueblo cuando llegaron vieron barias casas en llamas leo solo lo ignoro y siguió corriendo pero al estar a medio camino zafiro galo del cabello de Leo asiendo que se detuviera esta comenzó a olfatear el aire y luego le dijo a Leo

 **Zafiro_** hermano en esa casa ay una poni que necesita ayuda puedo persevero su olor

 **Leonardo_** no tengo tiempo para pequeñeces como esa la verdadera pelea es mas adelante

 **Zafiro_** necesita tu ayuda no puedes dejarla- Leo solo gruño y la bajo- espera lo aras verdad voy contigo

 **Leonardo_** no ya me detuviste lo suficiente quédate aquí

Sin mas leo entro de la casa que estaba en llamas al entrar trato de concentrarse para sentir la presencia del poni al lograrlo fue así dirección en uno de los cuartos encontró a una poni de color verdosa y cabello de dos tonalidades una de blanco y la otra verde llevaba puesto una pijama **(Lyra)** dando a entender que se estaba preparando para dormir este sin mas la cargo en brazos y salió de la casa al salir la coloco en un árbol esta comenzó a despertar pero estaba bastante aturdida por lo que al canso hacer fue a una especie de poni pero le pareció que era mas bien un humano de los que tanto habla pero al final se desmayo

 **Zafiro_** al parecer esta todo bien con ella será mejor ir con el resto de los chicos

 **Leonardo_** tienes razón ya perdí mucho tiempo con ella- y así los dos siguieron su camino

 **& con los chicos después de salir del edificio&**

Una ves afuera lis chicos comenzaran a pelear contra los esqueletos a acepción de Rafael quien se lanzo contra el oso de metal todos invocaron sus armas para poder pelear Raimbow, Applejack y twilight decidieron ayudar contra los esqueletos que no eran tan fuertes pero si eran barios no les tomo mucho acabarlos entonces se centraron en el oso

 **Iron needled_** jajaja así que vencieron a los squeletons bueno no importa yo acabare con **ustedes**

 **Fernando_** será mejor terminar con esto rápido- activa su aura del zorro- aléjense

 **David_** pero que quieres aser

 **Fernando_ ®** _ **GALICK HOO®**_

Fernando lanzo su ataque para terminar rápido pero no se esperaba que el oso abrió las manos y recibió el golpe entonces brillo y le devolvió el golpe dejandolo bastante herido al recibir el ataque el doble de fuerte

 **Miguel_** gua pero que golpe me toca ami- activa el aura del oso- eres una vergüenza para los osos se lanza al ataque

 **Iron** **needlied** _ veamos que ases

Ambos chocaron puños pero Miguel se alejo casi de inmediato al ver su puño pudo ver que le salía un poco de sangre al ver al oso pudo notar que saco espinas de sus nudillos ignorando eso sr lanzo nueva mente trato de darle una patada pero este la bloqueo con su brozo e hiso aparecer barias púas que se clavaron en su pierna y luego le dio en golpe con el brazo derecho cubierto de pues causando un daño al doble

 **Rafael_** amigo estas bien que rayos paso

 **Miguel_** parece que tiene la capacidad de sacar púas fe su cuerpo es algo molesto en mi opinión

 **Fernando_** al parecer también puede reflejar ataques mágicos esto se esta complicando

 **Rafael_** entonces ay que golpear muy rápido- activo su aura de águila

Entonces se lanzo contra el oso y le comenzó a dar golpes rápidos pero al ser de metal los golpes casi no surtían efectos en un descuido el oso consiguió tomarlo entre sus garras incluso parecía que se estaban abrasando y saco las púas que se le incrustaron en todo el cuerpo a Rafael dio un grito el oso estaba por darle una mordida pero Max y David consiguieron darle un golpe y se alejaron con un Rafael bastante adolorido

 **Rafael_** ok talvez esa agh no fue mi m-mejor i-idea

 **Max_** si te descuidaste tranquilo se nos ocurrirá algo

 **David_** oh, oh ahí viene

Entonces el oso de metal ( **cuantas beses he puesto la palabra oso en este capitulo joder** ) saca espinas de su cuerpo y comenzó a rodar y avanzo asía los chicos David y Miguel activaron sus auras y se consiguieron detenerlos con sus manos pero se les asía difícil acusa de las espinas peto consiguieron alejarlo

 **David_** ahg mis manos duelen

 **Miguel_** las mías también debe haber algo que podamos aser ahí mira tratara de aselo de nuevo

 **Max_ ®** _ **AS AEREO®**_

Antes de que el oso pudiera usar su rodada Max dio una pirueta en el aire y despea desapareció por unos momentos para reaparecer tacleando al oso que termino retrocediendo Fernando aprovecho para usar un nuevo ataque

 **Fernando_ ®** _ **SURF®**_

Desde atrás e el una enorme ola de agua apareció golpeando al oso y de paso apagar las casas que estaban en llamas los chicos se dieron un respiro asta que barios misiles de aguja se incrustaran en sus cuerpos asiéndolos caer el oso se levanto bastante herido y enojado usando de nuevo u rodada peto Max uso su viento plata para de tenerlo lo cual funciono entonces el oso se les acerco pero Raimbow en un impulso lefio un puñetazo peto esto solo lo izo enojar aun mas dándole un golpe pinkie fue a ver el estado de su amiga y el oso de sus manos saco púas y se las lanzo a Raimbow junto con pinkie estas solo se abrasaron

 **Rafael_** RAIMBOW

 **Miguel_** PINKIE

Una fuerte explosión ocurrió donde estaba Raimbow Dash y pinkie pie todos estaban bastante impactados y Rafael junto a Miguel no pudieron evitar gritar de enojo y sus auras se volvieron a aparecer pero esta eran mas fuerte de las manos les crecieron unas especie de garras y sus ojos se pusieron de un azul profundo por el lado de Miguel a este también le crecieron sus garras y sus ojos eran de color rosado era el modo primigenio ambos dieron sus rugidos característicos y se lanzo contra el oso dándole un fuerte golpe en la cara por parte de Rafael y el abdomen por parte de Miguel ambos le dieron una patada al oso este solo atino a lanzarles pues estos las resabian pero no se detuvieron y siguieron atacando como animales golpe tras golpe se lastimaban con las púas pero le asían un gran daño al oso de metal pero se terminaron cansando fue cuando recibieron un golpe que los mando a volar

Las Chicas se acercaron en el lugar del impacto gusto después de que los chicos volvieran a la normalidad ellos se maldecían por no poderlas cuidar la chicas estaban incluso lloraran do pero entonces el humo que por alguna razón no se había dispersado lo izo pudieron ver a Raimbow junto a pinkie quienes veían al frente sorprendidas al ver el porque se veía a Leo con los brazos extendidos donde a entender que el recibió el ataque pero se le veía bastante lastimado ase ataque era mas fuerte que los anteriores Leo se arrodillo a causa del dolor antes de escupir algo de sangre

 **Leonardo_** agh m-me causaron b-varias m-molestias

 **Raimbow_** p-pero c-como

 **Leonardo_** n-no me pre-preguntes cuando me di cu-cuenta ya estaba en frente

 **Pinkie_** por que estas tan herido con ese ataque

 **Leonardo_** jajajajaja se clavaron en diversos lugares como el hígado y un pulmón- se puso de pie- es ora de acabar con esto haaaa- se transformo en súper sayayin pero entonces recibió una fuerte descarga el eléctrica que lo izo volver a su estado base- pero que coñas fue eso eh son las púas aléjense

 **Raimbow_** e-esta bien pinkie vamos

 **Leonardo_ ®** _ **KAME*HANE*HAME®**_

 **Fernando_** espera capitán no lo agás

Fue demasiado tarde Leo lanzo el ataque el oso lo recibió y comenzó a brillar y le devolvió el ataque el doble de fuerte leo solo pudo responder con otros de sus ataques

 **Leonardo_ ®** _ **EL ATAQUE BING BAN**_

Ambos ataques chocaron creando una explosión Leo solo calo al suelo agotado los chicos como pudieron se acercaron para ayudarlo a ponerse de pie se le podía ver bastante preocupado y los chicos estaban igual

 **Max_** que asemos ahora estamos acabados

 **Leonardo_** cállate tengo una idea pero es bastante arriesgada

 **Fernando_** como están las cosas no tenemos opción que hay que aser

Después de contarle el todos se disiparon con acepción de David y Miguel quienes se quedaron junto a Leonardo por su parte los demás fueron al ataque y Rafael junto a Max lanzaban golpes y patadas pero recibían golpes una bes tomaron distancia Fernando comenzó a lanzar esferas de magia que el oso regresaba el doble de fuerte en un punto este uso su ataque de surf que el oso no pudo regresar pero eso lo dejo totalmente agotado el solo le lanzo en ataque de agujas que le dio de lleno Rarity no pudo mas y fue a verlo Fernando estaba completamente derrotado esta vio a Leonardo este solo estaba viendo todo con seriedad mientras que los otros dos se veían bastante preocupados entonces los dos tanto Rafael como Miguel se lanzaron de nuevo el oso saco dos espinas de sus muñecas que terminaron como espadas y les dio un corte a ambos derribando al igual que Rarity, Raimbow y Fluttershy los fueron a ver estaban igual habían sido vencidos Raimbow miro a Leo con una cara molesta ya que sabia que el lo mando al ataque pero prefirió tenerle fe aunque sea en esta ocasión

 **Leonardo_** escuchen activen sus poderes al máximo de lo que puedan

 **David_** eso nos dejaría agotadas al grado de desmayarnos

 **Leonardo_** lose es arriesgado pero es lo único que se me ocurre

 **Miguel_** adelante pero que aras tu

 **Leonardo_** lo de siempre rifármelas- se transformo en súper sayayin blue pero la misma descarga lo invade este saco una aguja grande de sus costados- necesito un impulso que dicen

Los dos asintieron y activaron sus auras mas de lo que podían leo se puso de cuclillas y dio un salto David y Miguel se dieron una vuelta para después dar una pata en las plantas de los pies de leo al tiempo que sus auras desaparecen Leonardo salió volando con fuerza y velocidad mientras que los dos de atrás terminaron desmayándose Applejack y pinkie los fueron a revisar en las mano derecha de leo unas esferas de color negro se crearon mientras que el oso movió sus espadas al frente para darle un tajo a Leonardo

 **Leonardo_** ® _ **CATA CLISMO**_ *

Se podía ver a ambos contrincantes dar sus golpes en un pequeño choco de pode y terminar en dándose la espalda traía la mano extendida y tenia una herida por casi todo es pecho que lo asía sangrar para terminar perdiendo la transformación pero aun de pie el oso por su parte tenia una marca en su pecho para que este después diera un fuerte grito de dolor y después comenzara a ponerse de un color marrón y se comenzaba a volver polvo mientras seguía gritando de dolor para después en una explosión de polvo desapareciera leo solo sonrió para caer al duelo cansado twilight y zafiro lo fueron a ver

 **Leonardo_** ahí jajaja eso fue lo mas tonto que e hecho

 **Twilight_** rápido traigan a los demás- ellas asintieron mientras llevaban a los demás- esa 3ra la técnica que estabas practicando verdad

 **Leonardo_** si el cata clismo es una técnica de destrucción puedo destruir casi cualquier cosa aunque tratare de aprender el jakasia jajajajaja- en eso llegan los demás

 **Spike_** baya esta ves si que seles dificulto verdad

 **Miguel_** jejejeje pero fue bastante divertido

 **Fernando_** estas loco lo único que quiero es dormir por un largo rato

 **Applejack_** se que ganamos y todo pero esta bes el pueblo también sufrió bastante

 **David_** es cierto no pudimos protegerlo como era debido me siento frustrado

Zafiro por su parte estaba viendo la destrucción que había en el pueblo ponis varios estaban junto a sus hijos para consolarlos por la perdida de sus casas y otras cosas entonces apretó los puños y dio un grito para que después un aura roja la envolverá y su piel cambiara de color rojo y sus escamas de un color negro el aura lanzo diversos rayos que regeneraban todo lo destruido después de unos momentos todo el pueblo quedara como nuevo después de eso ella volvió a la normalidad y callo al suelo ante la mirada atónita de todos Spike fue a ver como estaba todo preocupado al llegar y revisarla soltó un suspiro

 **Spike_** esta bien solo esta dormida-se le queda viendo- descansa te lo ganaste

 **Leonardo_** curioso yo aprendo a destruir y ella a crear ahhh siempre me lleva la contraria

 **Fluttershy_** ay no y ahora que asemos así zafiro no podrá curarlos

 **Applejack_** carama caramelo solo ay que llevarlos al hospital

 **Raimbow_** por cierto Leo quería pedirte perdón por lo de la fiesta pinkie me conto todo y de verdad lo siento espero y me perdones

 **Leonardo_** uhm te di me respuesta en la fiesta no me importa la razón por la que te salve es por que estabas con el algodón y sus postres son buenos

 **Raimbow_** comprendo descuida era de esperarse

 **Leonardo_** Rafael debes entrenar para acerté mas fuerte si no hubiera llegado esas dos estarían muertas lo mismo para ti Miguel entiende

 **Rafael_** si capitán Miguel y yo nos volveremos mas fuerte verdad Miguel

 **Miguel_** claro se lo demostraremos- Leo solo asiénteme y se dirige a Spike

 **Leonardo_** porciento bodoque el lunes iras ala escuela junto a Zafiro

 **Spike_** ¿Qué?

 **& Reino de las tinieblas&**

 **Melascula_** perdone me señor no creía que Leonardo tendría una técnica de destrucción

 **Leviatán_** no esta bien de hecho fue mas interesante de lo que pensé

 **Bisaris_** uhm como usted diga pero al final no sirvió de nada

 **Leviatán_** uhm los hermanos de la creación y la destrucción me pregunto si

 **Melascula_** sucede algo señor

 **Leviatán_** nada de importante además es imposible que sean sus rencarnaciones pero de ser así esto será divertido jajajajaja

 **CONTINUARA**

 **Bueno aquí de nuevo con un capitulo si se que me tarde pero la verdad no daba como seguirle sobretodo las parte de la bromas a los chicos ya que si se dan cuenta no puedo aser el la historia parezca divertida pero bueno lo bueno es que ya estoy aquí y espero que la disfruten por que sip me costo**

 **Otro motivo es que mi hermano le borro el word a la compu por lo que mas tardanza para mi además que me daba un chingo de guaba estarlo instalando de nuevo por que me en fin asa están las cosas y por eso tanta falta de ortografia asique perdón**

 **Algo mas era que las técnicas de destrucción y de creación de Leo y de Zafiro me las inspiro una nueva serie que estoy viendo llamada mirauculos esta chida además que me venían genial ya que con tanta pelea no haga destrucción así que con la habilidad de Zafiro puedo destruir medio** _ **ponyville**_ **y reconstruirlo ahh que buena es la vida también les di un poco mas de protagonismo a los demás aunque al final fue Leo el que lo derroto pero era de esperarse además de dos nuevo modo primigenio de parte de Rafael y de Miguel**

 **Por ultimo no se cuando subiré capitulo asique pacense y para todos los Mexicanos o todo aquel que festeje el dia de la candelaria pues hurraaaaaa tamales si pásense les chido a menos que te tocara muleco en la rosca sino pues uhhh te toco muñeco jeje jeje**

 **Así si se dieron cuenta cambie la clasificación de la historia eso es por que estoy prensando en ponerme algo de gore además la verdad no me savia las clasificaciones al grado de que puse ña que yo mas veo asique pues para no romper reglas cambie la clasificación así que por eso en cambio de rango así y en próximo capitulo aparecerá la gran y poderosa Trixi junto a Lyra la loca de los humanos las amo**

 **Asta la próxima chao, chao**


	10. detectibes presumidos Trixie y Lyra

_**Detectives presumidos**_

 _ **Trixie y Lyra**_

Pasaron como dos días para que Zafiro despertara y pudiera curar a los chicos y al fin salieran del hospital, al salir pinkie organizo una fiesta por salir a la cual Leo no fue y zafiro fue quien mas atención tubo, gracias a sus poderes de creación y restaurar _ponyville_

& **biblioteca Golden Oak &**

 **Spike_** vamos Twilight, yo se que puedes

 **Leonardo_ ¿** como es que me llegue a meter en esto?

 **Flashback**

 **Twilight_** oye Leo ¿podrías ayudarme con mis hechizos?

 **Leonardo_** paso, además no se de esas cosas

 **Twilight_** si no me ayudas a practicar mis hechizos, no volverás a ver a tu cangurita nunca mas

 **Fin del flashback**

 **Leonardo_** así ya me acorde, pero que cabrona

 **Twilight_** muy bien aquí voy- Su cuerno se ilumina y a Leo y Spike les sale bigote- bueno y que les parece chicos

 **Spike_** es excelente ,25 hechizos aprendidos y este es el mejor asta ahora

 **Leonardo_** admito que es interesante, no muchos consiguen este tipo de mostacho

 **Spike_** jejejeje ola nena, que esto es solo mi increíble bigote- Spike comenzó a imaginarse como reaccionaria zafiro al bigote, suerte que Leo no sabia, pero twilight si pues el se lo dijo en algún momento- esto volverá locas a la chica de mis sueños

 **Leonardo_** jajaja amor de niño, nunca dura

 **Leonardo_** eso es cruel y falso Leo, en cuanto ati lo siento romeo pero el bigote solo es de practica así que se tienen que ir- Spike trato de negarse pero twilight lo desapareció esto lo desanimo un poco- anímate Spike, estoy seguro que esa "chica" te querrá por lo que eres- no pareció funcionar tanto- Leo vamos ayúdame con esto

 **Leonardo_** uhm y eso como ¿Por qué? bastante ese para que pudiera ir a la escuela con mi hermana

 **Twilight_** por que eres hombre, por favor talvez le sirva tu ayuda- este solo suspira cansado- gracias iré a la cocina

 **Leonardo_** muy bien bodoque escucha, nose quien es tu chica pero si se que debes seguir algunas bases para poder estar con alguien

 **Spike_ ¿** tu ya as tenido alguna novia antes?

 **Leonardo_** si una que otra, pero solo una de verdad seria, pero ese no es el tema bien- este asiente- lo que debes saber es que ante todos debes ser ah un caballero por asi decirlo

 **Spike_** uhm ¿Cómo Fernando? O? alguno de los ponis de canterlot?

 **Leonardo_** podrías tomar como base a Fernando para darte una idea pero adaptado a tu actitud y forma de ser, a los otros será mejor que no- este asiente- la segunda cosa seria ser detallista

 **Spike_** como regalarle flores o algo así

 **Leonardo_** excelente tienes la idea, bueno con eso estarás bien por el momento mas adelante te daré mas consejos sobre ese tema

 **Spike_** gracias viejo, la verdad es no tenia con quien hablar de esto

Después de eso deciden ir andar una vuelta por el pueblo, twilight llevaba en brazos a Spike como si fuera un peleche y zafiro en el hombro derecho de Leo todo bien asta que dos niños cayeron a los pies de twilight y Leo por estar corriendo, twilight les pregunta el por que de la prisa ellos les dijeron de que había llegado una nueva unicornio al pueblo y era realmente poderosa, ellos decidieron ir a ver también al llegar vieron un escenario en la alcaldía y de ahí salió una unicornio de color azul con melena de color gris llevaba una camisa de color verde con una falda de color negro que le llega por las rodillas además de una capa y sombrero de mago

 **Trixie_** vengan, vengan y vean a la gran y poderosa Trixie realizar las hazañas de magia mas sorprendentes que el ojo de poni allá visto antes

 **Rarity_** cielos que presumida

 **Fernando_** sin duda un poco de modestia no le vendrán nada mal

 **Spike_** por favor todos saben que twili… twil… ola Rarity eh bigote- y salió corriendo

 **Twilight_ ¿** no hay nada de malo en ser talentosa o si?

 **David_** para nada Twilight

 **Applejack_** no es malo a no ser que alguien lo presuma como una yegua exhibicionista con listones nuevos

 **Rarity_** solo porque alguien tenga la capacidad de usar mucha magia, no la ase mejor que los demás

 **Raimbow_** y menos con migo siendo mejor que los demás- todos la miran mal menos Leo que veía a Trixie- es decir magia sosa boo- dice dando un pulgar a bajo

 **Zafiro_** oye hermano que tanto le ves a caso te gusta- este no la responde pero twilight si escucho

 **Leonardo_** = _no entiendo por mas que lo intento, su ki es demasiado bajo asta Rarity es mas fuerte acaso….. Ya veo solo esta actuando jajajaja esto será bueno entonces no me meteré_ = pensó

 **Trixie_** vaya, vaya parece que tenemos aguafiestas en el publico- dijo retando- ¿quien es tan ignorante para cuestionar las habilidades de la gran y poderosa Trixie? ¿Que no saben que están en presencia de la unicornio mas mágica de toda Equestria?- dijo orgullosa

 **Rafael_** enserio y ¿esa quien es?- nótese el sarcasmo

 **Trixie_** pues yo naturalmente- luego ve a Rafael pero luego lo pasa como si nada- quien mas podría estar a mi nivel

 **Rarity_** de verdad ¿quien se cree es?- dijo ya irritada

 **Spike_** si todos sabemos que twilight es- lo interrumpe twilight- ¿que? ¿Que pasa?

 **Twilight_** que no visto como reaccionaron con Trixie, no quiero que piensen que soy presumida

 **Raimbow_** dinos gran y poderosa Trixie ¿que te ase creer que eres de lo mejor?

 **Trixie_** o pues solo la gran y poderosa Trixie tiene la magia suficiente para derrotar a la temible oso mayor- después ella y so una pequeña representación con lo que parecían hologramas

 **Zafiro_** se parecen a los títeres del señor José

 **Fernando_ ¿** quien es el señor José?

 **Leonardo_** un titiritero que conocimos en la tierra, me dio unas clases- y Trixie termino su presentación

 **Snips_** eso lo explica- dijo un niño unicornio de color verde claro un poco gordo de caballo naranja llevaba unos pantalones azules y una camisa negra y en la mano la imagen de unas tijeras

 **Snails** _ Trixie es realmente la unicornio mas talentosa y mágica y asombrosa de _ponyville-_ dijo otro niño unicornio que tenia todos los colores invertidos del primero tanto de cuerpo como de ropa y era mas delgado y tenia la imagen de un caracol en la mano

 **Snips_** no de toda Equestria- aclaro a su amigo

 **Spike_ ¿** como losaban? además twi- no termino por que twilight le puo un sierre en la boca- mmmm- Leo al notarlo solo gruño un poco, no le gustaba tanto la actitud que mostraba twilight

 **Trixie_** jejejeje así es mis pequeños admiradores entusiastas, Trixie es sin duda la mejor de _ponyville_ \- hubo un silencio silencioso- no creen en la gran y poderosa Trixie, entonces los desafío habitantes de _ponyville_ todo lo que puedan aser yo li are mejor ¿retadores? ¿alguien? o Trixie esta destinada a ser la mejor poni que jamás haya existido- hubo unos fuegos artificiales y Spike se abrió la boca

 **Spike_** por favor twilight es insoportable debes mostrarle, debes hacerlo- Leo sonrió al pensar que twilight demostraría sus capacidades mágicas

 **Twilight_** de ninguna manera Spike no usare mi magia ahora menos al- es interrumpida por Trixie

 **Trixie_ ¿** que me dices tu?- apuntando a twilight- y bien ¿que respondes? Hm ¿hay algo que puedas aser que la gran y poderosa Trixie no?- dijo desafiando

 **Twilight_** yo…. Yo- es interrumpida

 **Applejack_** asta aquí, no tolerare mas esto- dijo para comenzar a subir

twilight suspiro aliviada para después voltear a ver a Leo este la miraba con una cara bastante seria para después simplemente bufar y darle la espalda, esto izo que ella se desanimara un poco zafiro al notarlo le toma de una mano y le da una sonrisa de ojos serados, esto le subió el animo a twilight Leo vio eso por el rabillo del ojo y solo bufo por segunda ves

 **David_** ve por ella vaquera y no te cobrare lo del mes- applejack le levanto el pulgar en afirmación

 **Applejack_ ¿** tus poderes mágicos pueden hacer esto?- después saco una cuerda y comenzó a realizar barios trucos para terminar tomando una manzana y comérsela- supera eso amiga- dijo con orgullo

 **Trixie_** poni de poco talento, mira y sorpréndete con la magia de Trixie- luego ella le lanzo un hechizo a la cuerda que se movía cual serpiente, para terminar atando a la vaquera quien bajo como pudo

 **David_** applejack espera déjame ayudarte- la desata- bueno pues ni modo me pagaras el mes, le mostrare lo que es un acto de verdad

 **Leonardo_** no te metas- David lo voltea a ver sorprendido al igual que el resto- este tipo de cosas no nos incumbes, lo mismo para ustedes dos si los demás quiere jugar por mi bien pero nosotros no y si se meten, bueno no seré amable con el entrenamiento

 **Spike_** pero amigo la ganarían con facilidad- este solo bufo

 **Leonardo_** dejen que las chicas se diviertan Trixie no bale el esfuerzo- los otros solo asienten

 **Trixie_** Ja, nuevamente la gran y poderosa Trixie domina- dijo al no escuchar lo que decían los demás

 **Raimbow_** no hay necesidad de estar alear dando así- dijo confiada- ese es mi trabajo- dijo para después comenzar a volar por unas nubes que le salpicaron agua, para después aterrizar en el escenario que con el agua se formo un arcoíris arriba de ella- no me llaman Raimbow y Dash sin razón- dijo con orgullo

 **Trixie_** cuando Trixie termine solo te van a llamar, perdedora- dijo para hechizar el arcoíris que comenzó a aser girar a Raimbow cual trompo asta que esta se detuvo

 **Raimbow_** ay….. Creo que ….. Es toy mareada

 **Rafael_** Raimbow déjame ayudarte jejejeje bueno eso no estuvo tan mal

 **Trixie_** parece que cualquier poni con un poco de sentido común, lo pensaría dos beses antes de desafiar a la gran y poderosa Trixie- dijo para después lanzarle un rayo a Raimbow pero Rafael pudo quitarlos a ambos a tiempo

 **Rafael_** oye ten mas cuidado con lo que ases

 **Trixie_** apsi lo siento no los vi- Rafael solo gruño

 **Spike_** lo que se necesita es que otra unicornio la desafía, alguien con magia propia- dijo mientras leda va unos golpecitos y Zafiro asentía con la cabeza

 **Raimbow_** si una unicornio que le muestre a la otra quien manda

 **Rafael_** si alguien mas poderosa en ese aspecto

 **Applejack_** una verdadera unicornio para enfrentar a otra

 **David_** y mostrarle algo de humildad, ya que nosotros no podemos- dijo enojado, todos veían a twilight pero antes de que dijera algo alguien la interrumpió

 **Rarity_** es suficiente capte la indirecta, Rarity esta por enzima de todas esas tonterías applejack y Raimbow son como rufianes, pero Rarity tiene gracia y belleza

 **Fernando_** bueno lo de gracia y belleza es cierto pero, creo que ellos se referían a twilight mi Leydig- antes de que ella dijera algo se le adelantaron

 **Trixie_** uy que pasa temes desarreglar ese nido de ratas que llamas melena- dijo para provocarla

 **Los muchachos menos Fernando_** ohhhhhhhh sóbese justo en el Cora- si asta Leo lo dijo

 **Rarity_** reto aceptado- dijo mientras subía

 **Leonardo_** = _mmmm Rarity es mas poderosa que Trixie pero no tanto jajaja esto será muy divertido Rarity debe poder ganar sin problema pero veamos_ =

 **Rarity_ ¿** te crees muy ruda con tus supuestos poderes?, pero la magia es mas que tu pudras costumbres una unicornio debe ser mas que solo fuerza

 **Fernando_** muestre quien manda mi Leydig- Rarity comenzó a crear un vestido con las cortinas

 **Rarity_** una unicornio no lo es sin gracia y belleza- dijo con un vestido hermoso y un nuevo peinado

 **Fernando_** baya mi Leydig si que se ve hermosa- dijo con un sonrojo

 **Spike_** Rarity no dejara que Trixie la supere es hermosa, es fuerte es- no termino ya que Trixie le lanzo un hechizos a Rarity asiendo que todos jadearan de la sorpresa eso altero a Rarity

 **Leonardo_** = _ok en definitiva no e esperaba eso pare que en bes de cabello trae algas_ = pensó

 **Rarity_** rápido necesito n espejo ¿que le izo a mi cabello? ¿que cosa terrible le izo?

 **Twilight y Leonardo_** nada malo- dijeron con sonrisas forzadas

 **Raimbow y Rafael_** esta bien enserio- dijeron sin dejar de verla, Rafael incluso tomo una foto

 **Applejack y David_** es encantador- dijeron mientras veían a otro lado

 **Fernando_** sigues siendo hermosa mi Leydig

 **Zafiro y Spike_** es verde- ambos recibieron un coscaron y un zape respectivamente

 **Rarity** _ cabello verde, es un color horrible y detestable- dijo llorando

 **Poni_** pues que grosera- dijo una poni de cabello verde y se fue ofendida, Fernando fue tras Rarity

 **Spike_** bueno twilight, parece que todo depende de ti, por favor de muéstrale de que esta hecha

 **Twilight_** de ¿que hablas Spike no soy nada especial?

 **Leonardo_** si lo eres- dijo llamando su atención y sorprendiéndola- eres mejor que ella y por mucho

 **Twilight_ ¿** de que estas hablando?, no soy mejor que nadie- dijo con un rubor mientras retrocedía

 **Trixie_** aja ¿crees que eres mejor que la gran y poderosa Trixie? ¿crees que tienes mas talento mágico? ¿que esperas? muéstrale a Trixie lo que sabes hacer, demuéstralo- dijo de forma desafiante

 **Twilight_ ¿** quien yo? soy solo una ciudadana común de _ponyville_ , no hay magia poderosa aquí creo que deje mi ropa húmeda perdón- y procedió a salir corriendo

 **Zafiro_** espero que no, me tocaba ami ponerla al sol- Leo solo suspiro y comenzó a dirigirse a la biblioteca

 **Trixie_ ,** que hay de ti guapo?- Leo se detuvo para verla- ¿hay algo que puedas aser que la gran Trixie no pueda?

 **Leonardo_** en realidad no- mientras come un chocolate- lo que tengo en la frente es solo decoración, ahora me retiro- ase una pequeña reverencia y sin mas se va junto a los dos dragones

 **Trixie_** ja nuevamente la gran y poderosa Trixie a demostrado ser la unicornio mas poderosa de Equestra si es que alguien lo llego a dudar- después de eso se retira y el publico ase lo propio

 **& Mas tarde en la biblioteca Golden Oak&**

Se puede ver a twilight en una mesa leyendo un libro, entonces entran Leo junto a los dos dragones y se le acercan, Spike estaba por reclamarle pero Leonardo lo detuvo con un gesto, dando a entender que el se encargaría, un poco molesto se fue junto a Zafiro a la cocina para dejarlos hablar Leonardo saco un nuevo chocolate y se para al lado de twilight esta solo suspiro y lo volteo a ver

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué? ¿Su sede algo?- pregunto confundida y nerviosa

 **Leonardo_** ¿Qué fue todo eso de?- se aclara la garganta- ^creo que deje mi ropa húmeda, perdón^- dijo para sorpresa de twilight por a ver hablado exactamente como ella- explícate purpura

 **Twilight_** antes tu dime ¿como as conseguido imitar así mi vos?- este solo bufo molesto

 **Leonardo_** ese no es el asunto ¿por que rayos te as acobardado de esa manera? realmente te veías patética- dijo clara mente enojado

 **Twilight_ ¿** no viste como reaccionaron con Trixie? si voy haya y muestro mi magia, corro el riesgo de perder a mis amigas- respondió en el mismo tono

 **Leonardo_** conque eso era verdad_ dijo con los brazos cruzados twilight solo asiente- eso es lo mas estúpido que te escuchado decir, esas son dos cosas completamente distintas

 **Twilight_** no Leo es lo mismo, no quiero que me crean una presumida y en definitiva no usare mi magia, me entendiditas- Leo solo chasque la lengua molesto ( **lo que eso quiera decir por que la verdad quien sabe** )

 **Leonardo_** agh as lo que te plazca purpura igual no me importa- dijo ya molesto dirigiéndose asía la salida

 **Twilight_ ¿** eh? y ¿adonde vas? acabas de llegar- dijo algo preocupada

 **Leonardo_** dices que no usaras tu magia con alguien tan simple como lo es Trixie, por miedo a que te crean presumida- la voltea a ver- pue yo adió a las personas que se acobardan y no muestran de que son capases y no pienso que darme junto a una cobarde como tu y cuando reacciones talvez regrese pequeña insecto- sin mas el se fue dejando a twilight sorprendida y entonces a vía comenzó a lagrimear un poco pero se contuvo

 **Twilight_** no, no puedo llorar solo esta molesto pero volverá estoy segura…. O eso espero- twilight había quedado muy a afectada por lo dicho por su mejor amigo- ( **según twilight Leo es su mejor y primer a amigo** )- mientras los dos dragones avían oído todo desde la cocina ambos soltaron suspiros tristes por la sección de ambos y salieron de la biblioteca

 **& en el parque con Leonardo &**

Se podía ver a un leo bastante molesto mientras caminaba por el parque la verdad iba tan enojado que ni siquiera sabia a donde iba mientras caminaba los ponis que lo veían al verlo así de enojado se alejaban por el miedo que les daba pues todos sabían que se enojaba con relativa facilidad y se desquitaba de una manera aterradora como el caso de Gilda la amiga de Raimbow Dash pues muchos sabían sobre ese acontecimiento

 **Leonardo_** como carajos le puede tener miedo a alguien como Trixie maldita sea estoy tan molesto que con gusto usaría el CATACLISMO contra alguien- iba tan enojada que no vio cunado choco contra alguien que lo izo caer- oye fíjate gusano

 **¿?_** tu eres el que se debería ver por donde caminas grosero- respondió una yegua de color crema con dos tonalidades en el cabello uno azul y el otro rosa llevaba un vestido de color blanco con encajes rosas y unos zapatos negros en la mano llevaba la imagen de tres caramelos- incluso as empujado a mi amiga y- no termino lo que decía al ver mejor a Leo y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par

 **¿?2_** ¿Qué sucede bombón- pregunto la otra yegua con lo ojos serados Leo la reconoció como la misma que salvo la ves pasada ella usaba unos jean ajustados con una camisa de color blanco y en la mano llevaba la imagen de una arpa o lyra- parece asombrada- dijo una ves vio a su amiga para luego ver al frente y terminar igual que ella eso enojo a Leonardo

 **Leonardo_** agh que tanto me están viendo que nunca vieron a alguien como yo- grito molesto

 **¿?_** mira bombón es un HUMANO- grito la chica de menta con ¿alegría? Emoción- TE DIJE QUE LOS HUMANOS ERAN REALES PERO NUNCA ME CREIA Y MIRA AY UNO FRENTE A NOSOTROS

 **bombón_** espera Lyra no sabemos si es un humano talvez sea solo un poni sin crin- ( **no se lo que es pero es lo que veo al referirse al pelaje asique ñe** ) esto molesto a Leo que se levanto de golpe

 **Leonardo_** claro que lo soy insecto- luego recuerda su cuerno la cola y orejas- mas bien soy un hibrido humano, poni- dijo de brazos cruzados

 **Lyra_** lo ves bombón o un humano frente a mi tengo tantas preguntas ¿como es tu mundo? Cultura, costumbres ¿es verdad que ustedes no tienen cascos? ¿eh?- se callo al ver que Leo se estaba yendo- OYE ESPERA HUMANO CONTESTAME

 **Bombón_** Lyra no déjalo debe estar ocupado- ignorando a su amiga Lyra fue tras leo

 **Lyra_** te alcance, oye ¿a los humanos les gustan las flores? son ricas sobre todo las rosas, as comido rosas de verías- a Leo le creció una vena en la frente por el enojo

 **Leonardo_** ya cállate que acaso no tienes algo mejor que aser que estarme molestando- le digo a Lyra claramente molesto esta solo parpado un par de veces

 **Lyra_** oye y dime ¿como te llamas humano? yo soy Lyra y esa es mi mejor amiga bombón- esta solo le da una mirada seria a Leo y este se la regresa- entones ¿cual es tu nombre?

 **Leonardo_** ahhh siempre me tocan las locas, me llamo Leonardo ahora, BETE A JODER A OTRO- se empieza a ir

 **Lyra_** pues no pienso dejarte asta que me respondas, eres el único humano que e visto

 **Leonardo_** vete y busca alos otros ellos seguro te dirán todo a ora largo

 **Lyra y bombón_ ¿** ay otros a demás de ti?- preguntaron emocionada y sorprendida respectivamente

 **Leonardo_** otros 5 así que vete a molestar a cualquiera- Lyra asintió pero luego comenzó a ver mejor a Leo y jadeo de sorpresa

 **Lyra_** bombón recuerdas que te venia contando de que fui salvada por un humano a se dos días- esta asintió para luego poner cara de "no me digas que"- oye ¿fuiste tu el que me salvo verdad?

 **Leonardo_** si ¿Por qué?- pregunto sin interés

 **Lyra_** GRASIAS- dijo mientras trataba de abrasarlo pero, Leo la mantenía a legada- pensé que moriría pero me salvaste y eres el primer humano que veo cásate con migo

 **Leonardo_** ESTAS LOCA- grito bastante molesto- además llevamos como un mes o dos en este tonto pueblo y no es por agrandarme pero ya lo hemos protegido antes como el incidente de dos días

 **Lyra_** dos meses- dijo en un susurro y con la mirada perdida- dos meses- repitió llamando la atención de los dos presente una preocupada y el otro curioso- esto es tu culpa bombón- dijo con la vos cortada llamando la atención de ambos y luego comenzó a llorar- NO ES JUSTO YO SIEMPRE E CREIDO EN LOS HUMANOS Y CUANDO SALIMOS DE BACASIONES SE LES OCURRIO APARESER NO ES JUSTO AJA AJA- dijo llorando( **ni madres como aserla a si que llagaban llorando** )

 **Leonardo_** deja de llorar, maldita sea- dijo enojado

 **Bombón_** vamos Lyra yo solo quería que te relajas con ese asunto de los tontos humanos, que iba asevere que a parecerían unos en el pueblo

 **Leonardo_** agh piérdanse yo me largo- se comienza a ir de nuevo

 **Lyra_** espera no te bayas todavía- dejando de llorar va tras el

 **& mas tarde con los dos dragones&**

Ambos dragones iban por la calle algo molestos y tristes por la pelea de twilight y Leo ambos avían salido para poder calmarse un poco, ya estaba oscureciendo por lo que ambos se dirigían a la biblioteca Golden Oak, por el camino ninguno decía nada asta que Spike decidió romper el hielo para no sentirse tan incomodo junto su amada

 **Spike_** e-es una bonita noche verdad

 **Zafiro_** ¿eh? Supongo que si- dijo sin muchos ánimos

 **Spike_** oye estas bien tanto eh triste

 **Zafiro_** es por Leo santo que hablo de mas pero agh solo espero no mudarme me gusta estar con ustedes

 **Spike_** que va conociéndolo el enojo le durara un rato…. Espero pero por que se a enojado tanto

 **Zafiro_** es algo difícil de explicar pero tiene que ver con alguien que conocimos que era igual que Trixie

 **Spike_** eh esa pesadita no me agra en lo absoluto- dijo con irritación

 **Zafiro_** pues a mi me a caído de perlas es muy animada jejejeje

Antes de que Spike preguntara a su lado pasaron corriendo sinps y snails estos confundidos les preguntaron lo que pasaba a lo que ellos respondió que no podían hablar pues tenían un gran problema y al aclarar que era la osa mayor ambos dragones se giraron para verla y des pues salir corriendo

 **Snip y snail_** TRIXIE

 **Spike_** TWILIGHT

 **Zafiro_** HERMANO

 **Con Trixie &**

 **Sinp y snail_** Trixie ábrenos necesitamos tu ayuda por favor- decían desesperadas mientras tocaban su casa camerino como sea

 **Trixie_** Trixie creyó a verles dicho que la poderosa Trixie no quería ser molestada- dijo molesta

 **Snip_** si, si lo sabemos pero tenemos un pequeño problema- dijo nervioso

 **Snails_** en realidad tenemos uno muy grande- agrego

 **Trixie_ q** ue es tan importante que no puede esperar para molestar a Trixie- antes de que respondieran escucharon un rugido que era de la osa mayor estos se asustaron y comenzaron a correr asta que terminar enserados en una especie de callejón

 **Snips_** gran y poderosa Trixie tienes que vencer a la osa- dijo emocionado

 **Snails_** si vénsela para poder mirar- dijo mientras se escondía detrás de Trixie

 **Snips_** y baya que nos costo mucho trabajo traer esa cosa aquí- dijo orgulloso

 **Trixie_ ¿Qué**? Ustedes la trajeron a caso les balta un tornillo ponis- dijo exaltada

 **Snips_** pero tu eres la poderosa Trixie- se excuso

 **Snails_** si recuerda que tu venciste a la osa mayor- dijo confiado

 **Trixie_** mu- muy bien, a- atrás- entonces su cuerno comenzó a brillar y de un jarrón apareció la misma cuerda de la mañana e izo lo mismo que con Applejack- es pan comido- pero solo avía atado 2 dedos que se libero estirando la mano con cara de "no me chinges"

 **Dnips_** ¿Qué esperas Trixie?- dijo en decepción

 **Snails_** si deja de jugar y vénsela- dijo algo molesto

Trixie algo nerviosa paso saliva para después con mayor determinación volver a encender su cuerno e invocar una nube de tormenta que parecería que funcionaria pero termino siendo una nube mas pequeña que la de un nomo ( **ok no pero se entiende** )

 **Snail_** bueno eso no sirvió- dijo decepcionado

 **Snips_** si donde están las explosiones fuertes el humo y todo lo demás- dijo impaciente por ver una lluvia de golpazos bien épica

En eso la nube tamaño nomo soltó un rayo que dejaría al dios del trueno Thor en vergüenza ( **ok ora si me pasa** ) que no le izo nada mas que enojarla y entonces comenzó a destruir barias casas alterando a los Ciudadanía de _ponyville_ en eso llegaron twilight junto a los dos dragones

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué esta sucediendo?- pregunto alterada

 **Snip_** trajimos a la osa al pueblo- dijo con orgullo

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué cosa?- pregunto mas alterada

 **Snails_** descuida la gran y poderosa Trixie la derrotara

 **Trixie_** no puedo- confeso

 **Snips y snails_ ¿** Qué?

 **Trixie_** no puedo jamás lo e hecho nadie puede vencer a una osa mayor solo lo invente para que dar bien

 **Snips y snails_** ¿LO INVENTASTES?

Un rugido de la osa mayor los regreso a la realidad ya que la osa siguió destruyendo las cosa los muchachos ósea David, Fernando y Rafael estaban demasiado ocupados protegiendo a los Ciudadanía para pelear entonces Spike le izo unos gestos para que ella insiera algo esta trago pero cuando estaba por aser algo vio a sus amigas y entonces dudo gran error ya que eso le costo un golpe por parte de la osa preocupando a todos

 **& parque minutos antes&**

 **Lyra_** me das un poquito Leo- pregunto mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos con su dedo

 **Bombón_** Lyra ya basta no lo molestes

Para Leonardo esta dos yeguas eran un dolor de cabeza la de manta no dejaba de aser preguntas o comportarse como una niña mientras que la otra no dejaba de cuestionar a leo y la chica llevaba dos minutos pidiendo del chocolate de Leo cosa que jamás aria

 **Leonardo_** de verdad no tienen otea cosa mas importante que aser hoy- pregunto ya arto

 **Lyra_** no es nuestro día libre y aun no me respondes nada ahora si me das da tu chocolate

 **Bombón_** Lyra basta Leonardo tiene razón lo hemos estado siguiendo desde que lo encontramos talvez este ocupado

 **Lyra_** si talvez entonces por que no tenemos tu y yo una sita Leo- pregunto de forma tímida mas un rubor

Esto sorprendió a bombón pero Leo solo bufo fastidiado pero antes de que le dijera algo se le banto de golpe de donde estaba sentado pues había tenido un presentimiento después de pensarlo unos minutos llego a su respuesta

 **Leonardo_** oh mierda twilight esta en peligro- después de decir eso salió corriendo lo mas rápido que podía

 **Lyra_** ¿twilight?- se pregunto asta que recordó a su compañera de clases- ESA TWILIGHT- estaba por seguir a Leo pero su amiga la detuvo negando con la cabeza esta solo se rindió

Por su parte Leonardo estaba corriendo asía donde sintió esa extraña sensación mientras mas se acercaba mas podía ver lo que parecería ser una criatura con aspecto de oso

 **Leonardo_** es en serio apenas nos enfrentamos a uno- entonces vio como le dio un golpe a twilight y estaba por darle uno mas fuerte- a NO eso si que no te lo permitiré- y le lapso una esfera de magia de buen tamaño

 **Osa mayor_** GROOOO- rugido de dolor eso sorprendió a todos

 **Leonardo_** oye bestia con patas por que no bienes para darte tu merecido

 **Osa mayor_** GROOOOO- le rugió en la cara a Leonardo enojada

 **Leonardo_** joder te apesta el asicó consíguete unas mentas no- la osa estaba por pisarlo pero este solo se quito como si nada

En cuanto a los demás todos veían la pelea de Leo contra la oso mayor de como esquivaba sus ataques y le lanzaba algunos con su magia mientras los otros ayudaban a los del pueblo

 **Spike_** es increíble verdad Leo esta venciendo como si nada a la osa mayor

 **Twilight_** si así parece- dijo aliviada después de ser curada por zafiro-

 **Leonardo_** esto es aburrido a cabaré contigo de una buena ves

Estaba por lanzarle una de sus ataques pero no se esperaba que la osa lanzara un golpe donde estaba twilight asando que la pared estuviera por caerle su cuerpo reacciono solo y se lanzo asía ella una bes cerca la empujo fuera del alcance de la pared siendo el quien termino siendo aplastado antes de que ella dijera algo Leo salió con unos pequeños raspones y entonces para la sorpresa de todos la osa mayor tomo en sus garras a Leo ( **algo a si como vegeta ozaru a Guku** )

 **Osa mayor_** GROOOOOO- le rugió en la cara de Leo para después comenzar a apretarlo

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHHH- comendo a gritar a causa del dolor

 **Twilight_** LEOOOOO- grito preocupada entonces para Leo todo se puso lento

 **Leonardo_** = _vamos piensa en algo los chicos estan_ _demasiado ocupados para ayudarte y no encuentro manera de=_ AHHHHHH- otro apretón de la osa rompió su concentración e inconsciente mente se avía transformado en súper saya yin blue

 **Zafiro_** twilight tienes que ayudarlo por favor

 **Twilight_** pero que puedo aser ni siquiera pude moverme a tiempo esto es mi culpa- dijo apunto de llorar

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHH TWILIGHT USA EL NUMERO 12-grito con desesperación

 **Zafiro_** el numero doce que es eso

 **Twilight_** = _quiere que use mi magia pero si la uso mis amigas puedo perderlas pero si no Leo podría=_

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHH ASLO MALDITA SEA

Twilight tenia un conflicto pues no quería perder a sus amigas, entonces recordó todo lo que a pasado con Leo lo de Nightmare Moon, el ataque de los mercenarios, el incidente con Applejack donde mostro que estaba dispuesto a ayudar a su manera, lo de Gilda al defender tanto a zafiro como a Fluttershy, y lo de la mañana al decirle que si era es especial

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHHH- ese grito trajo de vuelta a twilight quien se limpio las lagrimas y se puso firme ante la osa mayor

 **Twilight_** = _perdónenme chicas pero en estos momentos Leo es mas importante espero y no me odien=_

En tenses ella encendió su cuerno y de la nada en sus manos se creo una flauta de color morada hecho enteramente de magia mientras su cuerno aun brillaba dio un suspiro para comenzar a tocarla y una melodía empezó a sonar la osa después de unos momentos dejo caer a Leo con fuerza al suelo des pues twilight aun tocando comenzó a desprender un tanque de agua y lo dirigió asía un establo para llenarlo de leche la osa mayor estaba por caerle enzima a leo pues se estaba durmiendo pero twilight consiguió a treparla antes Leo sintió que alguien lo estaba moviendo al ver bien vio quien lo movía era Trixie final mente twilight se llevo a la osa mayor a una cueva del everfree después de darle el tanque como biberón y así se termino todo las chicas quienes ayudan a los muchachos se acercaron con twilight

 **Raimbow_** increíble- y todos vitorearon lo ocurrido

 **Spike_** no estuvo mal- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Applejack_** por mis corrales, sabia que eras hábil pero no tanto

 **Twilight_** lo siento por favor no me odien

 **Todas_** ¿odiarte?

 **Rarity_** que estas diciendo cariño

 **Twilight_** pues se cuanto les molesto que Trixie presumiera sus trucos de magia y pensé que.

 **Raimbow_** wow, wow, wow, la magia no tiene nada que ver en esto Trixie es una petulante

 **Rarity_** muy desagradable

 **Applejack_** mucho ruido y pocas nueces

 **Twilight_** entonces ¿no les molesta mis trucos de magia?

 **Applejack_** tu magia es parte de lo que eres caramelo, y nos gusta lo que eres nos enorgullece tener a una unicornio tan poderosa como amiga

 **Raimbow_** y después de desterrar a esa osa mayor nos enorgulleces aun mas

 **Rarity_** además de que ya era ora de que el poder femenino insiera su aparición

 **Twilight_** en serio- pregunto con esperanza estos asiente- gracias chicas

 **Lo chicos_** CAPITÁN- gritaron una ves se acercaron a el

 **Rafael_** estas bien capitán la mentamos no poder a ayudarte

 **Leonardo_** estoy bien solo tengo todos los huesos rotos y un pulmón perforado

 **David_** a bueno y nosotros que nos preocupamos

 **Fernando_** si pero bueno ya me siento mejor

 **Zafiro_** malos- dijo divertida

 **Twilight_** perdóname Leo eso fue mi culpa- dijo apenada

 **Leonardo_** descuida solo agradezco que lo hicieras antes de que la costilla derecha atravesada el corazón

 **Twilight_** de nada y gracias por la ayuda

 **Spike_** por cierto como sabias como de vencer a la osa

 **Twilight_** eso es lo que estaba asiendo haciendo se mi charla con Leo quede ten intrigada con el cuento de Trixie que me puse a investigue y eso no era una osa mayor eso era una bebe una osa menor

 **Trixie y Leonardo_** eso solo era un bebe- preguntaron sorprendiéndose

 **Twilight_** y no estaba furiosa solo molesta por que alguien la despertó- todos ben al par de bobos- y luego se enojo por los ataques de Leo

 **Leonardo_** en mi caso esa cosa ya estaba aquí así que solo asía mi trabajo

 **Zafiro_** si eso es un bebe no quiero conocer a la madre

 **Twilight_** jejejeje en eso tienes razón

 **Trixie_** ja talvez venciste a una osa menor pero jamás tendrás la asombrosa y deslumbres de Trixie- crea una cortina de humo y se va corriendo

 **Raimbow_** ya vera en cuanto le ponga las manos enzima

 **Twilight_** déjala ir Raimbow ya aprenderá

 **Zafiro_** muy bien Leo permíteme curarte- y así procedió a curarlo una bes curado este se levanto

 **Twilight_** bueno Leo espero que tu y yo estemos bien

Leo mira a twilight para luego levantar su mano derecha y dirigirla a si ella, twilight serró los ojos pensando que se trataría de un golpe pero los abrió con sorpresa al solo sentir un pequeño golpecito en la frente y vio que le avía dado lo mimo que con el incidente de Applejack al igual que la pequeña sonrisa esto la izo sonrojar

 **Leonardo_** estoy bien descuida

 **Twilight_** muy bien ustedes dos adonde creen que van- dijo seria al ver que se querían ir además para disimular su sonrojo

 **Snips_** aja perdón por despertar a la osa menor

 **Snails_** si solo queríamos ver un poco de magia asombrosa

 **Snips_** si la forma en la que tu y el guardián del elemento de la magia pelearon fue asombroso

 **Snips_** merecemos cualquier castigo que nos pongan

 **Leonardo_** muy bien empezaran recogiendo todo este desorden- ambos asienten- y algo mas que se te ocurre

 **Twilight_** mmmm oye Spike tu que opinas les ago. el numero 25

 **Spike_** o si es mas creo que yo también lo merezco

 **Twilight_** creo que tienes razón su cuerno se brillo para después aser que a loa dos bobos y a Spike además de Leo les creciera bigotes a este ultimo igual al de don Ramón del chavo

 **Leonardo_** oye que te pasa quítame esta tontería

 **Twilight_** pero si sete be lindo Leo- dijo de forma inocente

 **Leonardo_** no te pregunte quítamelo- twilight le saco la lengua en respuesta- pequeña demonio- y así comenzó a perseguirla de forma cómica mientras los demás solo se reían

 **REPORTE DE AMISTAD**

 **Twilight_** #querida princesa Celestia he a prendido una muy valiosa lección sabré la amistad tenia tanto miedo de que me consideraran una presumida que estaba ocultando una parte de lo que soy mis amigos me ayudaron a darme cuenta de que estaba bien enorgullecerme de tus talentos y que hay momentos en que es apropiado presumirlos especial mente cuando estas defendiendo a tus amigos#

 **FIN DE REPORTE DE AMISTAD**

 **Spike_** entonces aceptaras que eres la mejor unicornio de _ponyville_

 **Twilight_** pues si pero no dejare que se me suba a la cabeza

 **Spike_** por cierto donde esta Leo y Zafiro

 **Twilight_** dijeron que tenían algo que aser ¿por cierto como te fue con tu chica y el bigote?

 **Spike_** ah eso no le gusto dijo que me veía chistoso y se comenzó a reír

 **Twilight_** ay Spike lo lamento tanto si hay algo que pueda aser solo dímelo

 **Spike_** descuida yo solo…. Estaré en mi habitación- y sin mas se fue dejando a twilight preocupada

 **A las afueras de ponyville**

Podemos ver como Trixie y va caminando fuera del pueblo con una expresión de tristeza en el rostro con un suspiro pues aun recordaba lo que le paso a su casa/camerino al ver al frente pudo divisar a Leo recargado en un árbol mientras zafiro jugaba con una ds al pokemon usando a un pikachu mientras soltaba suspiras por el roedor amarillo

 **Leonardo_** pare que vas muy ligera Trixie_ dijo viendo aun al frente

 **Trixie_** ese no es tu asunto y que es lo que quieres con la gran y poderosa Trixie

 **Zafiro_** así puedes dejar de actuar con nosotros sabemos que li ases para acerté mas popular así que a ahórratelo con nosotros – esto sorprendió a Trixie

 **Trixie_** auf bueno lo que pasa es lo de mi casa

 **Leonardo_** así eso esta ahí

Eso confundió a Trixie pero al ver al otro lado de donde estaba ahí se encontró con su casa/camerino como si nada no aguanto la emoción y entro mientras gritaba de felicidad al salir pudo ver que los dos tanto Leo como Zafiro seguían en sus mismas posiciones

 **Trixie_** pero como yo vi como la osa menor la aplasto

 **Zafiro_** eso seria cosas mías al parecer tengo poderes de crear o algo así aun no estoy segura

 **Trixie_** gracias pequeña, de verdad muchos gracias no saben cuanto significa esto para mi

 **Leonardo_** uhm considera un gracias por a verme ayudado

 **Trixie_** a eso no fue nada era lo mínimo que podía aser por el pueblo sin mencionar que de cierta fo4ma era mi culpa

 **Leonardo_** eso no te lo discute pero bueno eso ya paso

 **Trixie_** aunque creo que hay algo mas o me equivoco

 **Zafiro_** pues nos caites bien eso te ayudo mucho- dijo poniéndoles a atención a Trixie

 **Trixie_** en serio pero asta yo se que ese papel es de verdad irritante y molesto

 **Zafiro_** pues nos recordaste a un señor que conocimos ase ya tiempo le gustaba decir que era el mejor y también hablaba en tercera persona sin mencionar a tus hologramas en eso si era bueno

 **Trixie_** hologramas te refieres a mis ilusiones con lo de la osa mayor verdad

 **Leonardo_** pues en teoría si, en cuanto a ti lo del señor José eran títeres no hologramas

 **Trixie_** espera me están comparando con un titiritero es en serio

 **Leonardo_** era bastante bueno me dio unas clases- de la cangurita saco unos títeres de un pikachu y de una gardevoir- y aprendí bastante bien

Al instante en el que zafiro vio los títeres puso una cara chivi con una sonrisa un tanto tonta mientras en es fondo aparecen un fondo con barios pikachu ella estiro sus manos para tomar uno con la misma expresión pero Leo la detenía usando su pie derecho con una cara que indicaba que ya se lo esperaba mientras zafiro a un trataba de avanzar ignorando el pie Trixie solo veía esto con una gota de sudar estilo anime

 **Trixie_** por favor talvez no soy también pero me ofendes con tu comparación

 **Pikachu_** baya tu no aprendes fácil- dijo con una vos similar a la deatpool esto sorprendió a Trixie pues en ningún momento vio mover los labios de Leo

 **Gardeboar_** sierra la boca entraran moscas- dijo con la vos de ¿celestia?

 **Trixie_** pero como no lo entiendo

 **Zafiro_** oye por que le cambiaste la vos a cele- entonces se cayo al caer en cuanta- a es por eso verdad

 **Leonardo_** como sea debemos irnos- zafiro le quita el títere de pikachu y lo abrazo con cariño

 **Trixie_** espera ya se van, bueno fue un gusto conocerlo yo me presento formalmente soy Trixie Lulamon

 **Zafiro_** bueno yo soy zafiro y el es mi hermano Leonardo puede ser un poco amargado pero es bueno cuando lo conoces

Antes de que Trixie dijera algo mas Leo le lanzo un objeto a lo que ella reacciono a tiempo y lo atrapo y al ver que era lo confundida era un peluche de un zorro de color negro con orejas de color rojo ante de preguntar Leo ya se estaba yendo

 **Zafiro_** jejejeje no te preocupes el es así, lo que te regalo es un zoruak

 **Trixie_** ¿un zoruak?

 **Zafiro_** si es conocido por sus habilidades de ilusión, si te preguntas por que te lo dio es por que el cree que serias mejor como una ilusionista que como una maga piénsalo bueno nos vemos gran y poderosa Trixie

Sin mas salió corriendo tras Leo dejándola sola y pensando lo que le dijo la dragona vio el pequeño zoruak y procedió a darle un abraso ase tiempo que nadie la regalaba algo después fue asía el camerino y se fue rumbo su siguiente destino esperando tener suerte

 **Continuara**

 **EXTRA POR LO DEL AMOR Y AMISTAD**

Después de su encontró con Trixie los dos se dirigieron asía la biblioteca al llegar vieron a una twilight bastante preocupada ella les digo lo de Spike y le pidió a leo que hablara de nuevo con el este un poco fastidiado estaba por hacerlo pero zafiro ledito que lo ara ella atándose un listón en la cabeza se dirigió a hablar con el dragón morado al llegar lo encontró en un rincón algo depre así que se acerco para hablar con el

 **Zafiro_** ola Spike ¿Por qué estas tan depre?

 **Spike_** ¿eh? Por nada zafi no te preocupes estoy bien

 **Zafiro_** sabes que me molesta que me mientas es algo que no tolero

 **Spike_** bueno lo que pasa es que no creo que la niña que me gusta me agá caso

 **Zafiro_** a conque solo era eso descuida solo es una niña tonta- Spike nota el peluche de zafiro

 **Spike_** oye y ese peluche- dijo señalando

 **Zafiro_** ah este es un pikachu y es un títere se lo robe a mi hermano pero descuida

 **Spike_** = _conque ese es un pikachu baya me preocupe por nada=_

 **Zafiro_** y quien es esa niña que te gusta

 **Zafiro_** ¿eh? A si bueno nadie que conozcas realmente

 **Zafiro_** vamos Spike sabes que eres mi mejor amigo sabes que puedes confían en mi si- le da un pequeño abraso- eres bastante importante para mi sabes si quieres yo puedo ser tu guardiana como Leo a twilight

 **Spike_** g-gracias Zafiro y me gustaría que fueras mi guardiana zafi- con un sonrojo

Zafiro se levanto lista para irse pero por asares del destino y del escritor termino por tropezar Spike trato de atraparla pero termino cayendo sobre el y para sorpresa de ambos terminaron dándose un beso en los labios estuvieron a si por uno 30 segundos asta que se separaran antes de que Spike dijera algo zafiro dio un grito como de fan girl y salió corriendo del cuarto completamente roja de vergüenza

 **Ahora si continuara**

 **Bueno a aquí esta el capitulo de mi historia y espero les allá gustado las partes extras como los de Lyra y los de Trixie y si están pensando que estaban de mas pues si estaba de mas opero si no lo asía el capitulo seria demasiado corto para mi gusto pues por lo general me gusta que mis capítulos sean de almeno 15 o 19 paginas para que valga la pena un talvez por eso me tardo**

 **También espero que les haya gustado mi mini especial del día de san Valentín y espero se la hayan pasado de lo bonito por que yo me la orase sino cualquier otro día asease solito nadie me quiere ña pues igual buena por esas parejitas y pues eso será todo por cierto estoy pensando en aser un capitulo sobre el primer día de escuela de zafiro y Spike ustedes que dicen les gustaría o no**


	11. El dragon durmiente y un Poco mas de bon

_**Advertencia capitulo largooo (30 hojas)**_

 _ **El dragon durmiente y un**_

 _ **Poco mas de bondad**_

 **Reino de las tinieablas**

Podemos var a Leviatan quien esta sentado en su trono observando a, Leo junto a Twilight __enfrentándose a la osa mayor, esto parece darle una idea y procede allamar a sus dos caballeros oscuros, osease a Bisaris y Melascula y prsosedio a mostrarles el video por asi decirlo

 **Leviatan_** muy bien que es lo que están viendo en la pantalla

 **Melascula_** al guardian Leo siendo aplastado por esa osa menor

 **Leviatan_** bueno si pero yo me ref.- es interumpido

 **Bisaris** _ hala portadora del elemento de la magia eh, Twilight si no mal recuerdo salvar a Leo, deberíamos tenerla mas en cuenta señor

 **Leviatan_** en primera si me buelbes a interrumpir de nuevo, te destruiré y en segundo supongo de deberíamos tenerla bajo vijilansia, también podría ser una molestia y tercero me refiero a la destrucción y caos que una simple cria de algo como una simple osa menor puede causar ahora imaginenese lo que causaría algo mas agresivo como un ..dragón

 **Bisaris** _ pues según los informes los dragones ya no son tan agresivos, aparente mente se volvieron mas sibilisados al grado de que su agresividad se reducia a un 40%

 **Melascula_** además si solo su capitán fue capas de darle esa batalla a una osa menor el solo, seguro que los seis juntos podrán con un dragon

 **Leviatan_** y quien rayos les dijo que solo seria el dragon eh jajajaja

 **Melascula_** yo.. no entiendo señor

 **Leviatan_** lo que harán es lo siguiente, tele transportaran a un dragon que este durmiendo cerca de la colina del pueblo hay una cueva lo meterán ahí, una ves el humo se comiense a esparcir no tendrán mas remedio que ir a investigar y conosiendo la suerte que tienen irremediablemente terminaran peleando ahí es donde tu entras niña

 **Bisaris_** entiendo una de las creaciones se encargara de uno y el dragon del resto

 **Leviatan_** exacto una ves eso realizado estarn bastante agotados y será fácil asrlos una sola botana junto alas portadoras ahora vayan y cumplan mis ordenes

 **Bisaris y Melascula_** como usted ordene señor

Sin mas se fueron dejando a Leviatan solo en su trono visible únicamente esos ojos rojo sangre o tomate quien estaba pensando en la cara de las portadoras al ver a Leo ser devorado vivo frente a sus ojos, y la cara de CElestia cuendo se entere

 **Leviatan_** muy pronto Celestia tus campeones moriran y luego segiras tu y obtendré lo que por derecho es mio JAJAJAJAJA _cof , cof_ rayos esta tos ALFRED BEN AQUÍ RAPIDO

 **ALfres_** me mando a yamar señor- pregunto lo que sería un poni de tierra color café con un traje completo de mayordomo y una melena de color blanco además de notarse le bastante viejo

 **Leviatan_** ntraeme un poco de agua esto de ser el villano requiere risas maliganas pero me duele la garganta

 **Alfred_** esta bien señor también traeré algo de comer que desde ayer no come un bocado- sin mas se retira de jando solo a Levitan de nueva cuenta

 **Leviatan_** uf que buen mayordomo si señor en que estaba

 **Alfred_** EN QUE EQUESTRIA SERA SUYA SEÑOR- se escucho gritarle

 **Leviatan_** cierto- dijo con una gota de sudor estilo anime- SERA MIA JAJAJAJA

 **Ponyvill**

 **Leonardo_** = _bitácora del guardian desde nuestra ultima batalla las cosas an estado normal manaña entran los dos dragones a la escuela una mas emosionado que otro hablande de ellos también desde lo de trixie ellos estuvieron actúando raro pero ya se les paso enfin también descubri que la desaparacion de Max y Miguel fue que ellos junto a sus dos compañeras se fuerona un bosque para pasar el dia y ni encuenta si que los ise dar 20 vueltas al resdor del pueblo además e notado que los chicos se están volviendo un tanto dependientes de mi eso es malo ya bere que aser con respecto a eso bueno será todo purpura no deja de gritar algo de una carta y no se que abeses es molesta Leonardo fuera=._

 **Casa de Fluttershy mismos intantes**

Se puede ver a ambos pegasos que estaban alimentando los animales que la pegaso amarilla cuidaba asta que bajan para poder ver a la mascota oficial de esta que es un conejo de nombre Angel ( **que eso solo tiene el nombre** ) quien estaba comiendo demasiado rápido al pedirle que parara este se enojo masi que dejo de comer y salió para poder jugar pero ambos trasraon de cómbeselo de que siga comiendo asta que este comienza a toser los otros preocupados le preguntan asta que Fluttershy nota el humo

 **Fluttershy_** oh solo se trata de ese aterrador humo que se dirije asia aquí- dijo detrás de Max

 **Max_** claro que mas podría ser- dijo con sarcasmo

 **Fluttershy_** debemos avisar en el pueblo- dijo para después salir volando

 **Max_** bueno pequeño Angel será mejor que bulbas a dentro o sino te enfermaras

 **Angel_** como si te fuera aser caso

 **Max_** pues deberías por que .. tu acabas de contestarme

 **Angel_** sonidos de conejo

 **Max_** supongo que comienzo a volverme loco o puede ser por el humo

Ya sin mas salió tras Fluttershy por suerte la alcanso rápido ya que lo estaba esperando una ves juntos se dirijieron asia el parque en donde se encontraban Raimbow junto a Rafael la primera asiendo acrobacias con una pelota y el segundo contando, también se encontraban Miguel y pinkie pie planeando lo que seria una fiesta y tenían pensado darle un globo a cada poni y en eso comensaron a comtar confundiendo a los 2 primeros , mientras que el duo de la bondad trataban de advertir sobre el humo pero nadie les asia caso asta que llegaron Twilight junto a Leo.

 **Twilight_** atencion _poniville_ hay humo esparciendose por toda Equestria

 **Fluttershy_** eso es lo que e tratado de decir- dijo mientras daba un salto

 **Leonardo_** para nuestra mal suerte no se trata de un insendio

 **Max_** uff eso es un alivio pero ¿por que eso sera mala suerte?

 **Twilight_** se trata de un dragon

 **Max y Fluttershy_** UN DRAGON- dijeron asustados.

 **& Mas tarde en la biblioteca&**

Despues de un rato se reunieron tantos las chicas como tambien los muchachos en la biblioteca/casa de Twilight donde todos comensaron a hablar, dialogar, discutir, rasionar o ya de plano gritarse por lo del dragon pero lo que realmente los alteraba era que el par de la magia estaba de lo mas tranquilos algo raro en Twilight y no tanto en el otro.

 **Applejack_** ¿Pero que corrales esta asiendo un dragon adulto aqui en Equestria?- pregunto alterada.

 **Twilight_** dormir- dijo bastante quitada de la pena

 **Todos/as_** DORMIR- gritaron incredulos

 **Leonardo_** asi es aparentemente son los ronquidos del dragon los que estan ocasionando el humo

 **Pinkie pie_** oh eso no es sano- dijo de forma inosente

 **Twilight_** nuestra mision es tratar de persuadir al dragon para que toma su siesta en otro lado sin recurrir a la violencio- dijo viendo a Leo con lo ultimo- estan de acuerdo- todos asiente- muy bien entonses bayanse a sus casas y los veremos aqui en una hora

 **Todos/as_** Siiiiii- dijeron emociondos

 **Leonardo_** = _creo que me puedo dar este pequeño lujo jajajaja=_

Despues de que Twilight les dijera que se alistaron todos se separaron cada uno a alistarse a su manera, por el lado de Raimbow esta al llegar de su cascada personal de arcoires tomo un poco y se los puso en las mejillas estilo de guerra, despues de dentro de la casa salio Rafael bestido como si fuera a ir a la misma guerra yebando lo ue seria ropa militar, una mochila grande del mismo tipo y un casco camuflajeado Raimbow al veerlo le lanso dos pulgares arriba en aprobacion, el la granja de Applejack ella se estaba alistando y dispidiendose de su familia asta que ella por alguna rason izo una pose bien epica y segundos despues salio David desde un baño al aser eso la familia se comenso a reir por la esena mientras Applejack solo pudo darse un facelpan, en la pasteleria Sugar Cube Corner se puede ver a Pinkie pie salir felis de la vida mientras llebab todo tipos de productos para fiestas asta ue unos de sus globos exploto asinedola reir pero ella des pues se pone seria digamosle asi, mientras que dentro los Cake trataban de detener a un Miguel pues este se estaba robando todos los pasteles de la tienda mientras los otros dos ponis trataba de frenarlo, en la botic de Rarity esta estaba lista usando un casco de camuflaje pero no le gusto asi que esta cambi a un sombrero un tanto mas elegante, por otra parte Fernado esta decidiendo ue ponerse se probo atuendos como, Rambo, Los picapiedras, Naruto, Alpinista, Spiderman, asta terminar como al principio y encojerse de ombros, en la cabaña de la pegaso amarillo esta salio con un equipo completo de proteccion que consitia en practicamente uno de futbol americano y casco mientras que dentro de la casa se ve a Max oculto detras del sofa de la casa asta ue el conejo Angel se fastidio y lo saco arrastras asia fuera **(sip el conejo tuvo la fuersa suficiente para correrlo)** al salir este solo llebaba una caserola en lacabesa como casco y un cucharon de madera en la mano y el conejo asoto la puerta con fuerza asutando a ambos asiendo ue terminara en una esena estilo scobi doo **(ustedes imajinen uien ba arriba y quien abajo sin morbo quiero aclarar)**

Despues de todo lo de arriba **(que me causo un calambre en la mano)** todos ya estaban reunidos en las afueras de la biblioteca dandole los ultimos toques al plan de Twilight asi como tambien la ruta a segir para hacerlo mas rapido mientras que Fluttershy trataba de combeser a la unicornio morada mientras que Max trataba de combenser asu capitan, Twilight le explico a Fluttershy el por que debe de ir mientras que Leo solo ignoro a Max de lo mas calmado

 **Twilight_** estan todos listos

 **Todos/as_** Siiiiiiii- dijeron emosionados casi todos

 **Leonardo_** yo no voy- dijo con simplesa

 **Todos/as_** Siiiiiii... Espera...¿Que?

 **Leonardo_** como escucharon yo no boy

 **Raimbow_** pero porque acaso ati teda miedo el dragon

 **Leonardo_** uhm ami no me asusta los dragones pude enfrentar de igual a una osa menor un dragon solo sera un poco mas dificil

 **Applejack_** asi entonses porque no vas compañeros

 **Leonardo_** ya ba siendo hora de que ustedes demuestres que no vinieron de asistentes si no como guerreros porque por el momento no han hecho nada significativo- dijo con simplesa

 **Applejack_** pero que te pasa como rayos se te ocurre decir eso

 **Raimbow_** si ellos an demostrado ser bastante capasas incluso mucho mas que tu

 **Rafael_** no el tiene raso

 **Raimbow y Applejack_** ¿Que?- dijeron en shok

 **David_** nosotros no emos hecho nada que destaque como Leo

 **Fernando_** jejejeje un ejemplo es lo de la osa debiamos ayudarle pero no lo isimos si no fuera por Twilight el estaria muerto

 **Miguel_** ademas es el unico que a consegido transformarse en super sayajin blue y es el que mas entrena de los 6

 **Leonardo_** baya almenos estan consiente de eso interesante

 **Raimbow_** callate- dijo enojada

 **Rarity_** aghellos se an esforsado talbes no sean tan buenos como tu pero dan todo de si eso los ase granadiosos

 **Pinkie pie_** y ellos se quedaron para poder ayudarnos aun sabiendo que talves no bolberian a ver nunca jamas a sus familias

 **David_** grasias por recordarnoslo Pienkie

 **Pinkie pie_** ups losiento

 **Twilight_** adiferencia tuya que solo se quedo para una rebancha contra bisaris- dijo un poco enojada.

 **Leonardo_** ¿Que me disen? Guardianes- dijo ignorando a las chicas y lo ultimo con burla asiendolas enojar mas

 **Max_** te serraremos la boca- dijo sorprendiendo a las chicas

 **David_** eres fuerte pero ye es momento de mostrarte

 **Rafael_** el porque de nuetra presencia

 **Miguel_** aqui en Equestria como guardianes de la armonia

 **Fernando_** y que somos capases de protejer a las chicas

 **Leonardo_** asi entonses- dijo con una ligera sonrisa

 **Los 5_** te callaremos la boca y sera divertido

 **Fluttershy_** estan seguros chicos- pregunto algo preucupada

 **Max_** te respetamos como capitan y eso no cambiara pero ya dijimos te mostraremos de lo que somos capases

 **Leonardo_** entonses demuestranlo jajajajaja- dijo mientras de forma un tanto aterradora- oye vaquera te pido un favor

 **Applejack_** eh claro... Supongo- dijo desconfiada hasinedo que Leo riera mas

 **& mas tarde en la colina&**

Ya despues de que todas se calmaran y los chicos les dijeran que era una forma de motibasion para su prueba cosa que ninguna estubo conforme ya estaban al pie de la colina o montaña dando las ultimas detalles al plan y comensaron hablar sobre lo alto de la montaña o algo asi nose

 **Fluttershy_** e-es m-muy alto- dijo asustada

 **Raimbow_** eso es por que esto es un risco me adalentare para ver que hay mas adelante- estaba por salir volando pero Applejack la detubo tomandola de la cola- oye

 **Applejack_** losiento pero creo que deberiamos ir todos juntos yasabes por seguridad grupal

 **David_** si es mejor que nos coman a todos juntos que uno por uno jejejeje

 **Rarity_** mm querido creo que no deabias decir eso

 **David_** uh? Porque madan

 **Fernando_** por eso mi amigo mio

Al decir eso este vio en donde estaban señalando y se puso nervioso al ver que el duo de la bondad pues estos ya abian perdido el color y se puso un poco mas nervioso al ver las miradas de los otros uienes estaban enojados por su comentario y resibio un buen zape por parte de Applejack que le saco un chicon en la cabesza ya despues comensaron asu vir la montaña pero notaron que dos personas no los estaban sigiendo asi que al rebisar notaron que ni Fluttershy ni Max los estaban sigiendo la primera le daba miedo la altura y al segundo... No puestambien le tenia miedo a las alturas **(que ironia verdad XD)** el duo de la honestidad no tubo mas remedio que llebarselos rodeando la montaña para el enojo de cierta pegaso cian de melena multicolor.

Haora se encontraban todos esperando la llegada de los 4 que faltaban y cada quien estaba asiendo cosas diferentes por ejemplo Miguel, Rafael, Fernando, Raimbow estaban jugando a las cartas donde aparentemente estaban apostando los postres robados, Twilight por increible y raro que paresiera estaba lleyendo un libro que le propociono Leo el cual era el de Sherlok holk y aparentemente estaba bastante entretenida, y por ultimo Pinkie pie y Rarity estaban jugando a tres en raya **(o como yo le conosco al gato)** donde aparentemente Pienkie era la que estaba ganando tadas las rondas.

 **Rarity_** auh tu siempre me ganas Pinkie pie la mejor de 45

 **Raimbow_** agh ¿cuanto mas ban atardar esos tontos? ya estoy perdiendo asta lo que no tengo

 **Fernando_** descuida no creo que tarden mucho

Como si fuera una invocasion aparecieron los que faltaban el duo de la honestidad benia literalmente arastrando al parde la bondad al llegar se dejaron caer para poder recuperar el aire asta que se les aserco la pegaso cian un tanto iirtada

 **Raimbow_** por que tardaron tanto perdi mas de lo ue tenia

 **Applajack_** espera ¿Que? Sabes que olvidalo no fue tan facil como tu piensas

 **David_** si nisiquiera tubimos un poco de ayuda de su porte bueno como sea sera mejor segir de una buena ves ¿no lo cres Twilight?, ¿Twilight?- volvio a repetir al notar que esta estaba bastante consentrada en en el libro

 **Raimbow_** TWILIGHT

 **Twilight_** ¿ah? ¿Que pasa? ¿donde estoy? ¿Raimbow? No agas eso de neuvo eso fue bastante grosero

 **Raimbow_** bueno pues Applejack y el resto desde ase unos minutos que llegaron y tu no nos hases caso

Eso avergo un poco a la unicornio morada ya sin mas decidieron segir caminando estubieronhablando asta que llegaron asia una parte donde era riesgo de derrumbe asi que decidieron guardar silencio asta que Raimbow quien estaba volando roso con una hoja de un arbol que le callo en el cuello de Fluttershy quien al sentir el contacto estaba por gritar pero por suerte Rafael consigio tapaele la boca esperaron a que pasara el derrumbe una ves que no paso nada todos dieron un suspiro de alibio y... Ocurrio el derrumbe todos comensaron a correr y una raca estaba por aplastar a Twilight pero por suerte Applejack estaba serca asique consigio salbarla

 **Applejack_** ¿estan todos bien?- pregunto una ves el derrumbe paso

 **Twilight_** lo estoy grasias a ti- dijo mientras le daba un abroso

 **Applajack_** no hay de que dulsura- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- _=baya quien diria que al final de cuentas perdi la apuesta=_

 _ **Flasbak**_

Podemos ver como Leo y Applejack se alejan un poco del grupo para poder hablar de forma un poco mas pribada se le podia ver un poco nerviosa y enojada a la poni pues segia recordando lo de ase unos momentos una bes lo suficiente Leo la bolteo a ver de una menera un tanto seria

 **Leonardo_** escucha vaquera nesesito que me hagas un favor puedes

 **Applejack_** te escucho

 **Leonardo_** nesesites que cuides a Twilight por mi

 **Applejack_** jejejeje quien lo diria el chico rudo preocupado por mi amiga

 **Leonardo_** uhm dejate de tonterias lo aras o no

 **Applejack_** jejejeje no cres que estas exsajerando un poco lo mas seguro es que no pase nada asta que llegames al gragon

 **Leonardo_** ja conociendo nuestra suerte les pasara mas de una cosa antes de llegar siquiera al dragon es mas estoy totalmente seguro que te apuesto 200 bits a que antes de llegar al dragon ya asta tubieron almenos 1 problema

 **Applejack_** jejeje exxsajeras y te lo probare no con 200 sino con 500 bits que dises compañero

 **Leonardo_** muy bien vaquerita tenemos un trato- ambos se dan la mano serrando el trato

 **Applejack y Leo_** jejejejejeje/jajajajajaja

 _ **Fin del flasbak**_

 **Applejack_** _=hay la abuela me ba amatar cuando se entere que perdi todo ese dinero condenada suerte, hombres tenian que ser=_

 **Max_** este losiento- se disculpo por su amiga

 **Raimbow_** no es tu culpa- dijo de forma enojada

 **Twilight_** no hay problema solo tendremos que escalar ese- pasa saliba al ver el tamaño de la calina- monticulo

Sin mas comensaron a escalar la cordillera aunque algunos se les asia un poco mas dificil que a otros Raimbow estaba flotando algo irritada al no poder ir a su paso mientras que Rafael iba junto alresto pues le gustaba el asunto de escalar

 **Miguel_** hoygan que creen que este asiendo el capitan en estos momentos

 **Pinkie pie_** ho, ho deseguro nos esta organisando una supermega fiesta con serpentinas, globos y muchos, muchos pasteles uhh talves tambien al fin nos de uno de esos chocolates

 **Raimbow_** siiii yo no locreo y porque no da esos tontos chocolates como si fura lo mas rico del mundo

 **Rarity_** pues quien sabe quierida pero debe estar asiendo algo interesante

 **Rafael_** si deseguro esta entrenando o algo por el estilo

 **Twilight_** si seguro que debe estar asiendo algo productibo junto a los niños

 _ **Parque de Ponyville**_

Nos enfocamos en uno de los arboles que estan en el parque del pueblo justo en la sombra de uno de los arboles mas grandes podemos ver a tres siluetas acastads en el tronco siendo estos los de Leo, Zafiro y Spike, Leo estaba recostado en el tranco mientras que los dos pequños usaban diferentes lados de su cuerpo Zafiro en el lado dercho y Spike en el izquierdo Leo parecia despertar unos momentos para ver halos lados pero despues solo volbio a dormirse sin percatarse que unos ojos dorados lo miraban ocultos en un arbusto

 **De regreso con la chicas**

 **Fernando_** si seguro es por eso

 **Miguel_** si no es como si estubiera dormido en la sombra de un arbol mientras nosotros sufrimos en este super mega potente sol- y asi todos se comensaron a reir por el comentario.

Ya una ves todos calmados decidieron que era hora de continuar con su recorrido esta demas aclarar que Raimbow Dash estaba bastante enojada ya sin mas terminaron llegando a lo que seria un risco que era jigante pero jigante asique todos pasaron solo faltaban los ultimos 2 quienes eran... Bueno como si nos supieramos quienes faltaban dspues de tanto rogar Max porfin decidio pasar dando un salto mas masculinamente posible al puro estilo charnorris, **(si como no paso gritando cual niña pequeña del puro miedo)** y dejando al final a Fluttershy que despues de pasar e ignarora a sus amigas cual rebelde sin pascua al ver asia bajo porfin consigio pasar.

Despues de eso porfin abian llegado a la cueba de lo que seria la del dragon pues de la cueva salia humo asi que despues de un rato de estar discutiendo alfin decidieron entrar Twilight junto a Fluttershy pero cuanda la primera se dio cunta que la pegaso amarilla no la estaba sigiendo se detubo al ver vieron que esta estaba oculta cual avestrus las chicas trataron de sacarla pero no pudieron asique les preguntaron el porque de esto asique ella estaba asi, ella les dijo ue les tenia miedo a los dragones despues de tratar de combenserla de lo contrario pero ella simplemente no pudo y se fue bastante triste y Max la sigio para poder alludarle

Ya sin Fluttershy y uno menos de los guardianes se tubieron que aser nada mas que improbisar ya saben aser un YOLO como todo en la vida enfin se decidio que Twilight trataria de persuadir al dragon como se decidio al principio solo que haora ira sala mientras los chicos se ponian alertas por si el dragon se ponia cariñoso asi que Twilight un poco nerviosa se dirigia a la cueva

 **Twilight_** esta bien de seguro el no esta consiente en el problema que esta causando ¿verdad?- pregunto nerviosa

 **Todas/as_** si claro, por supesto, seguro- decian para tratarar de calmarla

 **Applejack_** = _lo siento compañero pero no creo poder ayudar haora=_

Sin mas Twilight entro dentro de la cueva al buscar lo encontro era un dragon bastente grande de color rojo con escamas de color eh? Nose rosa talves jamas me quedo del todo claro en fin y con partes de color amarillo sobre todo en la pansa al verlo Twilight no estaba tan segura ya que ella estaba calmada en parte por Leo dio un supiro para calmarse

 **Twilight_** eh? Disculpe señor dragon- en eso el dragon se despierta- bueno yo soy Twilight Sparkle y soy rsedente de Equestria- en eso el dragon exsala humo- y ested _"cof", "cof"_ esta esparciendo humo pero estoy segura ue no es intencional asi que solo debe tomar su siesta en otra parte que dise

El dragon se lebata pareciera que twilight consigio combenserlo de que se baya pero este se termino acostando asiendo que esta se le bante una nube de humo asi que Twilight no tubo de otra que salir de la cuba donde ya lo espraban los chicos con barios equipos de primeros auxilios Twilight al ver todas las cosas no sabia si llorar o reir

Despues de unos minutos en los que la unicornio purpura les explico lo que havia susedido estaban pensando en otra manera de aser que el drago se baya asi que Rarity fue la sigiente en lebantarse yamando la atencion de todos

 **Fernando_** ¿Que hace? Mi Leydig

 **Rarity_** bueno yo creo que lo que ese dragon nesesita es un poco de encanto dejen que una dama se haga cargo

 **Twilight_** ¿estas segura de eso Rarity?

 **Rarity_** por supuesto querida obiamente este caso requiere un poco de encanto poni ¿permitanme chicas?

 **Fernando_** ¿eh? Yo mejor la acompaño mi Leydig puede ser peligroso

 **Rarity_** ay grasias querido eres todo un amor

Sin mas ambos entraron y pudieron ver el dragon mas unas cuantas joyas que ahi se encontraba Rarity se aserco mientras se aclaraba la garganta y Fernando se puso 100% alerta ante el peligro que representa el dragon solo esperaba no llegar a la violencia tan pronto

 **Rarity_** disculpe señor dragon lamento molestarlo pero no podia irme a casa sin antes decirle que tienes unas hermosas escamas- dijo mientras el se colocaba unas cuantas joyas casa que Fernando noto- i esas escamas deben de estar ocultas durante 100 años- el dragon pareciesa pensarselo- en mi opinion lo que ested deberia aser es salir aya fuera y presumir esas hermosas escamas

 **Fernando_** orale acabo de perder 50 bits con Leo alfinal los dragones si son banidos ¿quien lo hubiera dicho? Bueno al menos Rarity ya solucione el problema

 **Rarity_** y no te preocupes por tu tesoro con gusto yo lo cuidaria por ti- con eso el dragon se molesto y le rugio a Rarity mientras estaba por lansarle un puñetaso

 **Fernando_** yyyy la rego- dijo para despues interponerse en el golpe y salir volando fuera de la cueva

 **Rarity_** FERNANDO... USTED ES UN RUFIAN SEÑOR

Despues de eso ellos salieron por suerte el dragon no salio a causar mas problema despues de ayudar a Fernando todos estaban pensando un poco en que mas aser para correr al dragon sin aserlo enojar aun mas

 **Rarity_** ese diamente ya casi hera mio- dijo frustrada

 **Twilight_** no quisistes decir que ya casi nos desasiamos de ese dragon

 **Rarity_** ahh? Si claroo

 **David_** muy bien y haora que

 **Rafael_** pues que creen que hubiera hecho el capita

 **Twilight_** pues conosiendolo ya hubiera amenasado al dragon y lo hubiera atacado

 **Raimbow_** entonses que es lo que estamos esperando bamos a mostrarle quien es el que manda.

 **Fernado_** ahg ese dragon no estan debil como ustedes creen aun me duele ese golpe

 **Rarity_** auh lociento querido por mi culpa resibiste ese golpe

 **Fernado_** no te preucupes mi Leydig resibiria culquier golpe por ti

 **Applejack_** hoy gan ustes dos que creen que estan asiendo

Cuando dijo es todos bolteron aver al par de la risa quienes estaban bestidos de bueno... Ridiculos Pienkie pie estaba bestida como si se tratara de un regalo con unos cuantos globos, mientras que Miguel el estaba bestido como un payaso... Literalmente estaba bestido como uno teniendo incluso un poco de maquillaje y un pastes que decia adios señor dragon

 **Pinkie pie_** bueno pues pensamos en haser reir al dragon

 **Miguel_** si despues de todo aquien no le gutan las fiestas

 **Pinkie pie_** y una ves que este bastante feliz

 **Miguel_** podremos pedirle que se baya amablemente y despues

 **Pinkie y Miguel_** NOS VOLVEREMOS AMIGOS- sin mas entraron a la cueba

 **Applejack_** hay no esos dos estan muertos

 **Fernando_** hagarren a esos 2 idiotas

 **David_** o, no amigo ya es tarde- jigo mientras los detenia- ya estarde

 **Pienkie pie_** ola soy Pienkie pie

 **Miguel_** y yo soy Miguel iguanita

 **Pinkie y Miguel_** y binimos alegrarte

Despues de esa ultima palabra se comenzaron a escuchar rugidos golpes y esas cosas que pasan y nadie seda cuenta pero sabe que hubo violencia en extremo y por eso no se mostro yyyy estoy dibagando... Continuemos despues de unos minutos el parde la risa salio hecho un desastre

 **Pinkie** **Pie_** ooook haparentemente no le gusta reir

 **Miguel_** y muchomenos los colores exsesibos

Despues de unos momentos bolviendo a pensar en una solocion para el problema sierta pegaso de color cian yego a su limite **(sin morbo pervertidos ok no XD)** y ya enojada se lebanto llamando la atencion de todos quienes le prestaron atencion

 **Raimbow_** muy vien suficiente ya lo intentamos de todo persuacion- dijo viendo a Twilight quien desbio la mirada- tembien encanto- mirando a Rarity quien mirio asia bajo- yyy lo que sea que hisieron ese par- dijo biendo al duo de la risa- es hora de usar la fuerza- dijo para lansarse a atacar al dragon

 **Miguel_** DAHS ESPERA oh no esto es malo el dragon ya esta bastente irritado

 **Rafael_** jenial ya esto se estaba poniendo aburrido- dijo volando asia la cueva

 _ **& dentro de la cueva &**_

Se puede ver a Raimbow asercarse a un ya irritado dragon esta se detiene estando bastante serca el dragon solo esta esperando aver que hera lo que tenian que decir y pero en realidad ya estaba bastente enojado

 **Raimbow_** oye tu largo de aqui

Despues de eso ella le dio un peñetazo con todas sus fuerza causandole algo de molestia al dragon ese fue el detonante para eso el solto un bonito rugido y estaba por tratar de comerse a la pegaso cian pero antes de haserlo Rafael consigio haser que su hocico chocara contra el suelo dandole tiempo de escapar

 **Dragon_** GROOOOOOO

 _ **& afuera de la cueva&**_

 **Raimbow_** muy bien lo hasepto esa no fue mi mejor idea

 **Applejack_ ¿** tu crees? eres demaciada impulciba

 **Rarity_** bueno eso no importa en estos momentos

 **Rafael_** je descuiden chicas nosotros nos encargaremos de esto no se preocupen

 **Bisaris_** entonses creo que yege justo a tiempo jajajajaj

 **Todos/as_** BISARIS- gritaron en shok

 **David_** rayos esto ya se complico

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja no se asusten pequeños no peleare se enfrentaran a el

Desde las sombras aparecio lo que aparentemente era un ogro o trolt este era de color verde musgo **( si eso es un color sugun yo)** traia dos cuernos en la cabesa ye baba lo que parecia ser un chaleco de cuero de color cafe asi como unos pantalones rasgados y susios de color negro de su bosca resaltaban barios de sus dientes ademas de que se podian apresiar unos cuantos hongos sobre salir del cuerpo de este ogro o trol llebaba lo que era un garrote de madera con barios clavos como arma

 **Bisaris_** jajajajaja les presento a, a, aaaaa am ¿como te llambas?- este solo se enconjo de ombros- ehhh te llamere ¿Mimi?

 **Todos/as_** jejejejej Mimi jejejej

 **Bisaris_** agh todo es culpa de esa mocosa por no darme toda la informacion

 **Rarity_** bueno pero hablando enserio eso es horrible

 **Fernado_** no se preucupe mi Leydig las protejeremos sin importar su ridiculo nombre o lo feo que este

 **Rarity_** hay no querido eso ami no me molesta eso es solo superficial yo me refiero a su ropa es un crimen contra la moda.

 **Dragon_** GROOOOOO

 **Applejack_** creo que tenemos problemas mas importantes que su ropa Rarity

 **Bisaris_** jajajaja no podran benser a Mimi y a ese... Un momento donde esta Leo que no lo beo por ningun lado- dijo comfundido dejando igual al resto

 **Pinkie pie_** oh el se quedo en _ponyville_ para que el escritor pueda darle mas argumento al capitulo de este fic y aserlo mas largo jijiji.

 **Bisaris_** ah? Ooook debo irme... Suerte... Mimi- este lo boltea a ver- aplasta

 **Miguel_** oygan entendi esa referencia- todos se les quadanbiendo raro- ¿Que? Si entendi esa referencia

Como respuesta este solo solto una especie de rugido y en ese momento salio el dragon los chicos rapidamente formaron un sirculo alrededo de las chicas rapidamente le pidieron a Twilight que hisiera un escudo y se alejaran ya una ves las chicas asalbo estos se dividieron en dos equipos el primero iria contra el dragon este estaba conformado por Fernando y Rafael pues el dragon seria el mas complicado acausa del tamaño y por su fuego el segundo era de Miguel y David puesto que aparentemente el solo era pura fuerza bruta no habria tanto problema con el.

 _ **& reino de las tinieblas&**_

 **Bisaris_** todo esta listo señor Leviatan

En la sala del trono por asi decirlo estaban reunidos los dos caballeros oscuros, Leviatan quiensolo se ven sus ojos rojos y por ultimo el mayordomo Alfred todos reunidos viendo la pantalla holografica de la pelea

 **Melascula_** enserio le pusistes Mimi a mi imbocasion el se llamaba- es interrumpida

 **Bisaris_** esa fue tu culpa por no decirme antes asi que te jodes enana

 **Melascula_** idiota al menos no se te ocurrio un nombre menos estupido

 **Leviatan_** ahhh mi programa favorito ¿eh?... Bisaris donde esta el guardian de la magia

 **Bisaris_** ¿eh? Aparentemente se quedo en el pueblo por no se que esa poni rosa me pone algo nervioso

 **Pinkie pie_** GRASIAS- dijo desde el holograma

 **Melascula_** pero que rayos fue eso

 **Leviatan_** uhm eso no importa niña danos algo para nuestro amigo del pueblo

 **Melascula_** estabien señor pero es poni ya me esta dando algo de miedo

 **Leviatan_** es hora de la pelea jajajaj

 _ **& con los chicos&**_

 **Fernando_** muy bien ya todos estamos deacurdo- todos asienten

 **David_** muy bien como diria el capitan... _**Guardianes de la aromnia asus posisiones**_

Sin mas estos se dividieron los primeros en asercaarse fueron contra el dragon este al verlos les lanso una llamrada de fuego, Fernando consigio crear un escudo al rededpr de ambos una ves el dragon dejo de escupir fuego y Fernano desiso el escudo Rafael salio como vala y le propino un derechaso al dragon que lo iso soltar un quegido el dragon estaba por darle un zarpaso pero comenso a resibir esferas de magia por parte de Fernando que le dio el tiempo suficiente a Rafael de alegarse un poco y poder cargar su ataque

 **Rafael_ º** _ **ABOCA JARROSº**_

Rafael desaparecio para despues aparecer dandole una gran embestida pero eso tambien lo havia dejado algunas heridas el dragon consigio golperalo con su cola mandandolo a chocar con una de las paredes Fernando junto sus manos mientra estas brillaban de un color blanco.

 **Fernando_ º** _ **SURFº**_

Despues de eso el bajo sus manos al suelo y detras de el aparecio una gran ola de agua que se diriojio al dragon que lo mando a estrellarse con unos muros FErnando se aserco para poder ayudar a Rafael lo ayudo a ponerse de pie pero entonses el dragon bolvio a asercarse de nueva cuenta lansandoles una llamarada de fuego.

Mientras esto ocurria con el otro par estos abian imbocado unos masos por parte de ambos y comensaron esquibando un golpe por parte de Mimi que les habia atacado con su garrote entonses Miguel trato de darle un golpe con su maso pero Mimi lo havia detenido con su mano libre por lo que no fue capas de evitar recibir un golpe del maso de parte de David que lo dejo aturdido y este solo retrosedio un poco para despues bolberse a prepararse

 **Miguel_** uyyy tu si que eres feooo- dijo como fantasmatico de Ben 10

 **David_** oye calmate amigo el no tiene la culpa de ser tan feooo

 **Mimi_** Grrrr, Mimi APLASTA-dijo al puero estilo de otro ser verde

 **David_** jenial haora se cree el Hulk

 **Miguel_** jejejej lo-losiento no pudo tomarte en serio con ese nomtre grandote

Este lanso un golpe con ambas manos pero cada uno de los muchachos cansigio detener el golpe muy a duras penas para despues darles una patada al ogro que lo hiso retroseder ambos se asercaron con las auras del oso y toro actibadas David dio un derechaso que le saco un quejido al ogro mientras que miguel haprobecho para darle un rodillaso en el estomago sacandole el are y asiendo que se encorbara ellos aprobecharon para darle un golpe doble mandandolo a chocar con una pared i siendo sepultado por unos escombros.

Una ves que el dragon dejo de escupir el fuego se puede ver a los chicos con sus auras del aguila y el zorro ademas de un escudo una vez libres Rafael le lanso un puñetazo en el estomago cosa que no le hiso casi nada pero antes de aser algo Fernando quien havia saltado le lanso una esfera de magia en la cara asiendo que quedara segado por unos momentos

 **Rafael_** ahg y haora que amigo ya estoy casi en mi limite

 **Fernando_** si tambien yo pero hay que dar el fua como dise la chavisa

 **Rafael_** viejo no estoy de tanto humor para esto

 **Fernando_** uy vien neseito que lo distraigas un momento mientras hago, que estoy segoro que lo detendra

 **Rafael_** muy bien date prisa amigo

Sin mas al ver que el dragon ya se estaba asercando de nueva cuenta este salio y comenzo a darle golpe por todo el cuerpo mientras el dragon trataba de golperlo como podia y acausa del enojo se daba uno que otro jolpe **(como cuando te espantas los mosquitos... Diganme que no soy el unico que se adado una buena cachetada por eso (T-T))** mientras que fernando estaba en su lugar con los ojos serrados mientras de nuevo era rodeado por su aura de color blanco.

 _ **& con las chicas &**_

Estas estaban viendo la pelea con bastante preucupasion y alibio ya que asta el momento todo parecia estar bien entonses vieron que Fernando se habia quedado parado y era rodeado por su aura

 **Raimbow_** oygan que cren que este asiendo Fernado deveria estar ayudando a Rafa

 **Rarity_** tranquila querida de seguro esta asiendo algo importante

 **Pinkie pie_** jijiji miren esta bailando

 **Applejack_** ay no puede ser... yo pense que el seria mas serio

 **Rarity_** bu-bueno n-no lo jusgen- dijo algo avergonsada

 **Twilight_** esperen miren- dijo emosinada

 _ **& con Fernando &**_

 **Fernando_** muy vien espero recordarlo

En ese momento Fernado comenso a visialisar uno pasos y los comenso aser de forma consentrata una ves estab listo miro dende estaba Rafael quien ya havia resibido algunos golpes por parte de el dragon por suerte este ya havia terminado

 **Rafael_** oye te falta mucho

 **Fermando_** no ya termine haora muevete a te afectara igual

 **Rafael_** entendido- sin mas se movio dejando libre el camino

 **Fernando_** _ **ºPOLVO DE DIAMANTEº**_

Despues de eso se lansaron barios copos de nieve que parecian diamantes que le dieron de lleno al dragon sacandolo un gran rugido de ddolor pues los dragones son deviles a lo ataques tipo hielo **(ciensa pokemon papus)** una ves terminado el ataque el dragon termino completamente congelado pero fernando termino muy agotadoal igual que Rafael.

Las chicas ya se avian relajado alver el dragon congelado y al ogro sepultado en los escombos pero entonses el hielo se comenso agrietar y finanmente este se termino rompiendo y despues el dragon lanso un golpe con su cola a los chicos mandandolos a chocar con los muros entonses el dragon les lanso una yamarada de fuego por suerte Fernando creeo un escudo una ves eso el dragon se aserco entonses lebanto una de sus patas y las dejo caer con fuersa sobre estos dos rompiendo el escudo una ves retiro el pie se podia ver a los chicos inconsientes y bastante heridos ademas de que sangraban de diferentes partes

 **Chicas_** AHHHHHHHHH- gritaron asustadas.

 **Fernado_** chi-chicas co-corran

En eso el dragon quien estaba viendo a los muchachos dirijio su vista en las chicas este sonrio de manera un tanto siniestra y se comenso asercar a las chicas los otros dos vieron que el dragon se estaba asercando a las chicas y que alpareser vencio a sus dos compeñeros asi que se prepararon para atacar al dragon

 **David_** esto es malo al parecer los chicos no pudieron contra esa cosa

 **Miguel_** vamos acabemos con ese remedo de godsila

Ambos asineten pero antes de poder asercarse desde el suelo sale Mimi con su garrote le da un golpe a Miguel que lo mado a estrellarse en en ena roca dejandolo bastante aturdido Mimi trato de darle un golpe de arriba asia bajo pero David consigio quitarse este se posisiono para dar un golpe mientras que actibaba su aura del toro

 **Mimi_** Grrrr Mimi APLASTA

 **David_** _ **ºPUÑO METEOROº**_

Ambos dieron sus golpes pero por mala suerte este se quito y le propino un fuerte golpe con su maso dejandolo aturdido lo tomo del cuello y entonses Mimi comenso a darle repetidos golpes en la cara asta dejarlo inconsiente estaba por darle el golpe final pero entonses recivio una patada por parte de Miguel, Mimi se aserco para poder darle un golpe pero Miguel le dio una patada que lo mando a volar este salto y termino enroyandolo en unas bendas que tenia atadas alas manos que estaban ocultas por su camisa entonses comenso adar barias bultas para derijirse asia el suelo a gran rapides

 **Miguel_** _ **ºLOTO PRIMARIOº**_

Despues de eso ambos se estrellaron en el suelo acasionando una nube de humo de esta salio Miguel bastante herido pues no havia practicado correctamente esa tecnica al tratar de asercarse a las chicas y almenos darles tiempo de escapar pero unos pasos despues sinte que algien lo toma de uno de sus tobillos al ver era Mimi quien estaba igual de herido este lo lebanto y lo comenso asotar repetidas veses en el suelo **(al puro estilo Hulk)** y despues lo lanso justo nonde un lastimado Davis se estaba lebantando solo para chocar con el cuerpo de su amigo y ambos estar junto el resto estando lo 4 guardianes juntos derrotados

Las chicas estaban asusutadas los cuatros havian sido derrotados al ser tomados por sorpresa y el dragon se tomo solo unos momentos para ver la pelea del resto y una ves esta termino se volvio a dirijir a las chicas al menos se alegraban que una de sus amigas este a salvo siendo esta Fluttershy mientras el resto estaban abrasados juntas

 **Raimbow_** escuchen chicas se que sonara raro pero las quiero

 **Twilight_** fue divertido pasar con ustedes todo este tiempo grasias

 **Applejack_** TE CULPO LEONARDO

 **Todas_** LAS QUIERO AMIGAS

 _ **& Reino de las tinieblas&**_

 **Leviatan_** jajajajaja la victoria es mia jajaja

 **Melascula_** el otro imbocado ya fue mandado a _Ponyville_ señor

 **Leviatan_** jajajajaja una ves que ese tonto se entere de lo que le paso asus amigitos y el sea derrotado nada evitara que Equestria este a mi mersed jajajajaja

 _ **& Con Fluttershy momento antes&**_

Se puede ver a la pegaso amarilla estar sentada con sus manos cubriendo su rostro minetras estas estan apayaadas en sus rodillas entonses se aserco Max y se sento aun lado de ella y con un poco de timides este le dio un abrozo permitiendole a la pegaso llorar con alguien a su lado nadie dijo nada por unos minutos asta que al final fue la pegaso quien rompio el silencio

 **Fluttershy_** seguramente debes de estar pensando que soy una cobarde- dijo tristemente

 **Max_** ¿Que? No Fluttershy tu heres muy valiente

 **Fluttershy_** solo lo dises para aserme sentir bien despues de todo solo una cobarde deja asi a sus amigas

 **Max_** Fluttershy mira yo se que no soy nadie para decirtes esto pero _**valiente no es aquel que no le teme a nada sino aquel que teme y supera sus miedos**_ y desde que te conosi eso es lo que tu has hecho demostrar lo valiente que eres

 **Fluttershy_** grasias... Sabes no siempre fui asi antes era igual a las CMC

 **Max_** enserio- dijo sorprendido rsta solo asiente- ¿podras decirme que fue lo que paso?

 **Fluttershy_** esta vien... Todo comenzo cuando yo era una potrilla.

 _ **Flasbak**_

Se puede ver a una pequña potrilla de color amarilla canario y melena de color rosa palido, llebaba un vestido foreado de color verde con detalles azules y una diadema con las oregas de conejo y un pequeño chaleco de color rosa sobre su vestido si Bronys del mundo y Pegagister se trata de una versin mine de Fluttershy quien estaba en la escuela jugando con barios niños asta que llego la hora de la salida

 **Maestra_** muy bien pequños en unos momentos yegaran sus padres asi que preparence

 **Niños_** si maestra

Despues de un rato esperando llegaron los padres Fluttershy estaba viendo alos lados en busca de su padre asta que llego un pegaso de color verde ah dejemoslo en verde, este llebaba un sueter de color azul con un pantalon de color gris y unos zapatos de color cafe de melena de glasiado **(mi excusa al final)** o eso parecia jeja, este se aserco a la pequeña pegaso y la cargo para despues dsr unas bultas con ella asiendo que la pequeña riera

 **Mini Fluttershy_** jijijiji hola papi

 **¿?_** hola pricesita ¿como estas? ¿Que tal la esculea hoy?

 **Mini Fluttershy_** muy bien papi

 **Maestra_** hola señor Blue Star es bueno verlo hoy de nuevo

 **Blue Star_** jejeje si bueno debo irme nos veremos despues maestra

Sin mas ambos se fueron durante el camino yba dabdo saltitos a lo Pinkie pie, mientras le contaba su dia a su padre ademas que saludaba a cualquier poni que se encontraba asi estubieeron asta que se encontraron con otros con otros dos pegasos un potrillo del mismo color que Blue Star pero este tenia la melena de color amarillo llebaba un sueter de color negro y un short de color azul y unos tenis de color cafe, y el otro era un yegua de color color amarillo casi igual que el de Fluttershy con memelena de color rojo o violeta vestia con unos tacones negros junto a una falda de color rojo tambien ademas de una camisa blanca por debajo de un saco del mismo color tambien tenia un collar de perlas y unos anteojos de color azul heran la madre de Fluttershy y su hermano no se si mayor o menor pero ñeee

 **Blue Star_ c** ariño que ases aqui pense que estarias en casa

 **Mama_** bueno nuestro hijo tubo la idea de que podriamos tener un dia en familia

 **Hermano_** asi es o tu que dices Fluttershy no te gustia

 **Mini Flutterhy_** ohh eso seria randioso podemos papi

 **Hermano_** siiii padre ase tiempo que no salimos todos

 **Mama_** anda amor mira aolos niños

 **Blue Ster_** jejejeje quien podria decirle que no a ustedes tres verdad pero te recomiendo que tengas cuidado mas tarde cielito

 **Mama_** asi ¿po que?

 **Blue Star_** porque talbes le demos otro hermanito a los niños jejeje

Eso hiso que la madre de Fluttershy se sonrojara al extremo or suerte los niños no lo escucharon despues de eso tubieron un dia de lo mas lindo fueron a comer a un restaurante, despues de eso fueron a un parque donde se los niños se la pasaron jugando mientras los adultos estaba derramando miel en una de las bancas del parque asi estubieron asta que se les hiso bastanete tarde y se fueron ya uscuresiendo y las calles estaban completa mente desierta solo se vei a uno que otro guardia estaba patrullando

Sigieron caminando asta que en medio de su cmino se encontraron con un sujeto extraño que les estaba bloqueando el paso este era un poco mas alto que Blue Star no se podia ver muy bien acausa de la noche pero no era nesesario verlo para poner nerviosos a la familia

 **¿?_** baya pero que tenemos aqui una familia muy linda jajajajaja

 **Blue Star_** disculpe señor pero ya tenemos que irnos

 **¿?_** ooh pero cual es la prisa pequeño apenas nos estamos conociendo

 **Mini Fluttershy_** papi tengo miedo

 **¿?_** ases bien en tenerlo pequeña

En eso este salio des de las sombras y pudieron verlo mejor se trataba de un dragon de color cafe con escamas de color negro este llebaba una gabardina de color negro su aspecto asusto bastante a los ponis el dragon al ver sus expreciones se comenso a reir cual loco asutando a un mas a los niños

 **Blue Star_** que ase un dragon en Clausdelt **(oh como se escriba)** nosotros nos bamos

 **Dragon_** jajajaja eso no sera posible pues sus vidas terminaran justo aqui

 **Mini Fluttershy_** pe-pero por que

 **Dragon_** por una simple rason niña... Diversion jajajajaja

 **Mama_** por favor aga lo que quiera con nosotros pero deje a los niños empas

 **Dragon_** te tomare la palabra con esepcion de lo ultimo tu y esa pequeña si que me divertiran

 **Hermano_** yo no dejare que les agas nada a mi hermana y mama-dijo mintras corria tratando de darle un golpe

 **Dragon_** no me molestes enano- dijo para despues darle un golpe con su cola y estba por darle un puñetaso pero una mano lo detuvo- ¿eh? -despues recibe un golpe por parte de Blue Star-

 **Blue Star_** sera mejor que te tranquilises maldito infelis

 **Dragon_** MALDITOOOO

Lo que susedio despues dejo una marca emocional en la familia pues sin que la madre pudiera evitarlo por el shok no pudo aser que los niños veran lo que el dragon iso que fue... Ufff se que me odiaran por eso... Fue ver como el dragon abis usado uno de sus manos para literalmente atrabesarle el pecho a el pegaso **(para mejor entensien lo que le hiso Velsemon a Leomon)** por la sorpresa el pegaso tardo unos momentos para darse cuenta unos momentos despues acuasa del ruido aparecieron unos guardias que consigieron somter al dragon

Pero ya era tarde para uno de ellos los niños al igual que su esposa estaban gunto al cuerpo del pegaso caido al defender a su familia este con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban les dijo unas ultimas palbras

 **Blue Star_** ni-niños ob- obedescan a-a su ma-ma- madre y siempre sean va-valientes

 **Mini_ Fluttershy_** pa-papi no nos dejes PAPAAAAA- ella al igual que el rsto de su familia comenso allorar

 **Dragon_** jajajajajaja-con eso llamo su atencion- es en serio no se crean que estan asolvo apenas y me escape los buscare y are que se reunan con ese inutl jajaja los acabare y no lo olviden pues la palbra de un dragon es luy y la ley se cumple jajajaja.

 _ **Fin del flasbak**_

 **Fluttershy_** y esa es la rason de mi timides o eso dice el doctor- dijo con algunas lagrimas

 **Max_** ay Fluttershy losiento yo no lo sabia

Antes de que Fluttershy dijera algo se escucho un grito de Applejack ruido asi que ambos fueron aver que era lo que estaba susediendo y lo que encontraron los preocupo bastante los chicos tratando de lebantarse mientras un extraño ogro esaba frente de ellos y se les veia bastante eridos y al dragon asercarse a las chichicas Twilight, Raimbow y Applejack se ponian enfrente para tratar de aserles frente pero basto con un simple soplido de humo para tumbarlas Fluttershy al verlas asi mas el reciente recuerdo vio asus amigas y se acordo de ella antes no pudo ayudar asu padre no dejara que nada les pase a ellas

 **Fluttershy_** como te atrebes- dijo llamando la atencion de todos- como te atrebes escuchame amigo no por que seas grande quiere decir que eres un brabucon- dijo enojada- talves tengas dientes grandes escamas afiladas lansa humo y resspiras fuego pero no tienes derecho repito no tienes derecho a herir amis amigos y si le ases algo mas no me importa donde ni cuanto tiempo yo te encontare y te hare pagar pues mi palabra es ley y mi ley se cumple entendistes- dijo sorprendiendo a todos

 **Dragon_** _=que rayos susede acaso esta poni realmente me hara retroseder noo ella es solo una poni ademas aun puedo intimidarle=_ este estaba por lansarle una vocanada de fuego pero.

 **Max_** haslo y sera lo ultimo que hagas en ti vida- dijo llamando la atencion y todos vieron que sus ojos brillaban de color verde y un aura del mismo color lo rodeaba

 _ **& parque de ponyville&**_

Podemos ver que Leo estaba ya despierto viendo en direccion a la montaña con un pequeño chichon en la cabeza mientras en el fondo se puede ver a Zafiro que aparente mente estaba ragañando a Lyra por golper a Leo con un tronco en la cabes mientras la chica estaba con la cabesa gacha

 **Leonardo_** _=como lo esperaba el ki de Max se incremento mucho y el de los muchachos ya no esta bajando como unos minutos se esta elebando si siguen asi ya no dependeran de mi=_

 **Zafiro_** her-hermano tenemos un problema- este solo levoltea a ver

 **Lyra_** por celestia que es esa cosa

 **Leonardo_** thg parese que no podemos tener vacasiones que fastidio- dijo imbocando un arco con unas flechas- bueno igual ya me estaba aburriendo

 **Spike_** acabalo campeon

 _ **& reino de las tinieblas&**_

 **Melasculas_** que rayos le pasa a ese dragon porque no los acaba se quedo paralisado por el miedo

 **Leviatan_** ese chico si ya veo no me sorprende que el dragon actue asi... ¿Como se llama y que representa?

 **Bisaris_** su nombre es Max y protege el elemento de la bondad

 **Leviatan_** jajajajajajajaja es enserio algien como el rencarno en un elemento como ese jajajaj

 **Melascula_** yo... No comprendo señor

 **Alfred_** permitenme explicarle aparentemente es tal Max es la rencarnacion de otro pegaso guerrero llamado Marduk el doma bestias o como se le llamaba el mata dragones se decia que el jamas tubo algo como la bondad asi que esto es extraño

 _ **& de regreso a la batalla&**_

Tadavia se podia a ver a Max en la misma posision con su misma aura de color verde mientras se puede ver una silueta detras de el de un pegaso que estaba con los brasos crusados viendo al dragon quien acausa del miedo no sabia que haser, el ogro al ver esto decidio ir a ayudar a su aliado asi que salio corriendo contra Max y le lanso un golpe de lado justo en su cabesa pero Max consigio agacharse y usando el impulso dio una buelta asiendo que este callera Max se lebanto rapido y tamando a Mimi del pie dio una pocas bueltas para despues lansarlo un poco lejos de el

 **Max_** no se quien eres y no me importa pero si te bulebes a meter te acabere sin dudarlo

 **Mimi_** Grrrrr Mimi aplasta- dijo para despues lansarse al ataque de nuevo

 **Max_** TELO ADVERTI **º** _ **ESTALLIDO DRAGON**_ **º**

Despues de eso se vio a Max juntar ambas manos y estas tomar la forma de un dragon y darle al ogro quien exploto en una estela de polvo, Max creyo averlo derrotado pero despues el humo se reunio Formando a Mimi de nueva cuenta quien trato de darle un golpe a Max que acausa de la sorpresa no podia evitar el golpe por suerte David consigio detener el golpe gunto a Miguel asiendo que Mimi aga sus manos a un costado y despues los dos terrestres se agacharon asiendo que Fernando y Rafael le dieron un golpe doble marcando distancia entre ellos y el ogro

 **David_** jejejejeje no se que te esta pasando amigo pero espero que no nos olvides

 **Rafael_** despues de todo nosotres benimos por una sola rason

 **Miguel_** cumplir con esta mision sin el capitan y

 **Fernando_** mostrarle porque hemos sido elejidos como guardianes en pocas palabras

 **Los 5_** CALLARLE LA VOCA A LEO

Sin mas estos se lansaron hasia el y comensaron adarle golpes que este apenas podia esquivar llaque le llegaan de todos lados el los chicos esta tratando de realisar una maniobra pero no podian en eso el ogro lanso un golpe al suelo asiendo que los 5 se alejen y como estaba serca de las chicas este estaba por lansarles un golpe con su mazo estas se asustaron pero entonses un flecha que lio de practicamente nada ledio en la mano sacandole un grito de dolor y asiendo que suelte su arma este retrosedio pues tambien avia perido la mano que se combirtio en polvo los chicos rapidamente lo rodearon

 **Applejack_** de donde corrales salio esa flecha

 **Rarity_** que importa estamos vivas

Los chicos se asercaron y entonses sonrieron confiados Max dio un salto al aire y Rafael y Fenando se asercaron a el ogro dandole unos golpes en sus antebrados para despues darle una vuelta y darle una patada dablo que lo mando arastras asia los otros dos quienes le dieron un golpe en el estomago para despues que Miguel y David darle una patada doble que lo mando a volor ahi ya se encontraba Max quien comenso a desender asia bajo en la misma direccion que el ogro a medio cami imboco una espada pesada

 **¿?_ h** aslo mi susesor- escucho Max esas palabra en su mente

 **Los 5_** _ **ºFINAL FRIZERº**_

Y tal como decia el nombre Max termino cortando a la mitad a Mimi quien de apoco se separa para que despues Max comensar a cortarlo en pedasos y termino por quitarse del camino dende a bajo Fernando ya tenia un ataque preparado con una sonrisa ladina

 **Fernando_** _ **ºGALICK HOOº**_

Con ese ultimo ataque talcomo le paso a Frizer de dragon boll z termino desapareciendo de la fas de este tierra para la sorpresa de todos y alegria y al ver a Fluttershy para sorpresa de todos esta no se havia inmutado en lo mas minimo despues de ver todo lo que susedio al igual que el dragon este ya estaba bastante asustodo y aun mas al tener a la aterradora pegaso quien lo segia viendo con severidas

 **Fluttershy_** y bien- dijo despues de unos minutos de silencio

 **Dragon_** es que esa tal Raimbow me pateo y luego ese tal Rafael-esos dos asintieron con orgullo

 **Fluttershy_** y la mento mucho que ellos hay gan hecho eso- dijo suabisando la mirada

 **Max_** y entendemos tu rasones pero- dijo mientras el aura desaparecia y se asercaba junto a Fluttershy- pero eso no estuvo bien.

 **Fluttershy_** pero eres mas grande y debes comportarte y deeberias evitar tomar una siesta donde tus ronquidos son un peligro para las demas criaturas

 **Dragon_** pero yo- trato de escusarse

 **Max_** no queremos oir peros amigo haora que tienes que decir en tu defensa- dijo de forma seria- pregunte quetenias que decir en tu defensa- para la sorpresa de todos el dragon comenso a llorar

 **Raimbow_** no puede ser

 **Applejack_** lo veo y no lo creo

 **Miguel_** esto es real hijo

 **Fluttershy_** ya, ya no tienes que llorar no eres un dragon malo solo tomastes una mala decicion- dijo mientras amobos pegasos decendian-haora toma tus cosas tienes que bulcar un nuevo lugar para dormir es todo

 **Max_** y cuidate te puedes resfriar

Sin mas el dragon se termino por ir mientras las y los chocos se asrcaba a ellos para felisitarlos por lo grandioso que estubieron a demas de burlarse un poco ya que parecian unos padres regañando a su hijo ambos se sonrojaron bastante pero no les molestaba la idea pero eso es algo que ninguno dira almenos por el momento sin mas regresaron a _ponyville_ emosionados por poderle on tar a Leo sore su aventura

Pero lo que no se esperaban hera que al llegar todo el pueblo estaba limpiando lo que seria una espeie de baba de color verde y lo estaban depocitando en un silindro que hai estaba mientras que se veia a un Leonardo frente al silindro y una extraña unicornio de color menta que aparente mente estaba agarrada a la pierna derecha de un molesto Leo y esta estaba pidiendo perdon en todos los ponis pudieron divisar a ambos dragones asi que se decidieron ir a preguntar ya que su capitan era evidente que no estaa de humor para esto

 **Twilight_ h** oygan niños ¿Que paso aqui en el pueblo?

 **Spike_** oh chicos no saben de la que se perdieron

 **Zafiro_** bueno lo que susedio fue

 _ **Flasbak**_

Se puede ver a Leo quien estaba lansandole flechas a una extraña quiatura que parecia estar hecho de baba de color verde aunque aparente mente este no le hasia nada al extraño... Eh? Nose como llamarlo y eso que yo lo cree bueno le diremos... Babas este se aserco y comenso a escupirle balas explosibas que leo neotralisaba usando las flechas y esquiando algunas un un momento este dio un salto para esquibar una embestida y estaba por lansarle una flecha... Pero en el ultimo momento este lanso la flecha hasia otro lado confundiendo a los que veian la batalla y a causa de heso resibio una de esas bolas que lo mando a estrllarse con un arbol dejandolo pegado asiendo que pierda su arco.

 **Leonardo_** Grrrrr como te atrebes maldito insecto- dijo actiando su aura del lobo- te acabare maldita bola de mocos

Dijo para despues comensar a lansarle golpes a diestra siniestra pero el babas no se quedaria atras al darle o tratar de golpearlo con sus ojos pero esto no parecia tener ningun efecto asi que Leo tomo distancia y se comenso a incrementar mas y mas su poder asta que also su mano derecha

 **Leonardo_** acabare con tigo sabandija

 **Babas_** GROOOOO

 **Leonardo_** _ **ºCATACLISMOº**_

Se puede ver que en la mano derecha de Leo se jenero la tecnica caracteristi que es capas de detruir culaquiercosa que toque este sin mas se lanzo asie babas con lamano del ataque atras esto hera observado por una preucupada Lyra quien pudo devisar el arco de Leo en el suelo asique esta lo tomo y despues de unos momentos tenia una decisio

 _ **Lyra_**_ si quiero llamar su atencion tendre que alludarlo ahhh talves asi se enamore de mi... O por lomenos conteste mis preguntas jejeje

 **Spike_** yooo no creo que sea una buena idea- la poni solo lo ignoro

 **Lyra_** LEOOO ATRAPA

Dijo tomando el arco de Leo y lansarselo Leo al escuchar el grito puso su vista y pudo ver como su arco iba a golperalo justo en la cara asi que metio la mano para detenerlo sin darse cuenta que estaba usando la mano donde tenia la tecnica esta al tocar el arma se detruyo terminando asi con la tecnica todo quedo quieto por unos momentos asta que un molesto Leo fue el primero en hablar

 **Leonardo_** PERO QUE CARAJOS TE PASA MENTA CASI ME DAS EN LA GETA- le comenso a gritar- QUE NOSABES QUE SOLO PUEDO USAR ESTA TECNICA SOLO DOS VESES AL DIA- se calla al sentir una repiracion detras de el y al voltearse se encontra babas dando gruñidos y teniendo unos espasmos- hay weyy- deijo algo nerviose- este apoco te la creis- dijo mientras reia de forma nerviosa- mira yo opino que.

Y antes de que terminara de halar el pueblo pudo ver como el humano havia sido literalmente deborado por esa bola de baba esto altero a todo el pueblo y este no se hiso esperar para poder persegir a los ciudadanos quienes huian asustados una ves estubieron arrinconados el babas estab por comerselos pero entonses este comenso a brillar para despues solo _BOOM_ explotar en miles de pedasos mientras se ve a un Leo ssj blue ademas de esparcirse toda la baba por todo el lugar

 **Leonardo_** eso fue realmente asqueroso

 _ **Fin del flasbak**_

Los chicos havian escuchado toda la conversacion atentamente les sorprendio lo que havia hecho Leo por si solos pero tambien tenian en cuenta que talves el ribal no era tan dificil asique lo dejaron pasar

 **Fluttershy_** oh entonses todo el pueblo se decidio reunir para limpiar _ponyville_ ¿verdad?

 **Zafiro_** puesss

 **Todos/as_** ¿puessss?

 **Spike_** lo que susedio fue

 _ **Flasback**_

Se puede ver a Leo quitarse la baba del cuerpo en tonses se le aserca una seria alcaldesa Mare que se pone en frente de Leo ¿que si le tenia miedo? No ella estaba acostumbrada a tratar con personas como lo era el claro que ellos no eran tan poderosos pero ñeee

 **Alcaldesa Mare_** joven Leo- este solo la mira sin mucho interes- se le agradese el salbar el pueblo pero quien limpiara este desastre- dijo enojada

 **Leonardo_** contestare asu pregunta asi aga que todos los del pueblo traigan escobas, palas, lo que se neses¡te para limpiar ahora- dijo de forma fria que si asusto a la alcaldesa

Esta sin mas salio para poder realisar lo que le havian pedido no mas bien hordenado a los pocos minutos ya estaban todos los del pueblo con utincilios de limpiesas formados en una fila mientras que Leo los estaba viendo a cada uno de ellos quienes se veian nerviosos por la miarada de Leo

 **Leonardo_** muy bien escuchenme ustedes no sirben para nada desde que aareci no an echo nada mas que correr ocultarse asi que ho haran algo de verda por este pueblo y eso sera limpiarlo por completo y depositar la baba en ese contenedor me escucharon

 **Pueblo_** Siiiiii

 **Leonardo_** NO LOS ESCUCHOOOO

 **Pueblo_** SIIII CAPITAN ESTAMOS LISTOS

 **Leonardo_** ENTONSES LIMPIEMOS EL PUEBLO

 _ **Fin del flasback**_

 **Zafiro_** y eso fue lo que paso

 **Lyra_** de verdad lo lamento ya perdoname

 **Leonardo_** muevete de una ves gusano

 **Alcaldesa Mare_** emos terminado jon¡ven Leo ya todo esta en el resipiente haora que ara con el

 **Leonardo_** destrurilo que mas podria aser yo con tanto moco

 **Alcaldesa Mare_** supongo que eso seria lo mejor

Leonardo_ _**ºCATACLISMOº**_

Y asi Leo termino destrullendo la que quedaba de la baba asiendola senisas y dio extrañamente las grasias le dijo a Lyra que si no lodeja por lo que resta de la semana realmente se hiba a enojar con ella asi que esta se fue entonses fue cuando los chicos se asercaron a el y este les puso atencion las chicas estabn apunto de reclamrle porque casi terminan muerta en mas de una ocaison cosa que se hubiera hevitado si fuera des de el principio pero entonses Twilight se aserco a el y le dio un abrazo

 **Leonardo_** ehhh? Polar nesesita espacio- dijo separandose del abrazo

 **Twilight_** jejejeje ueno es bueno saber que aun de lejos te preucupas por todos- dijo dandele la flecha asiendo que el cerobro de tosdos aga ckic ya que la flecha que el desperdisio en la pelea es la misma que le salbo de ogro

 **Raimbow_** ¿pero? ¿como?

 **Leonardo_** bueno almenos no se los comio el dragon y diganme como les fue

Su respuesta fue cuando Fernando y Applejack se asercaron a el siendo que el primero le dio un saco con 50 bits que la vaquera dijera que le daria el dinero mañana y asi sin mas todos se furon para poder descansr un rato de este dia tan largo

 _ **& biblioteca Golden Oak&**_

 **REPORTE DE AMISTAD**

Twilight_ #querida princesa Celestia me complase informar que el dragon a habandonado nuestra hermosa tierra y aunque Leo no partisipo tuvo su rpopia aventura aqui en Ponyville y fue agradavle ver el progreso del resto de los chicos ademas que mi amiga Fluttershy junto con Max furon los que lo combensieron de irse esta aventura me enseño a no perder la fe en tus amigas pueden ser una gran fuente de fuerza i te pueden ayudar a superar incluso tus peores miedos ademas que ser duro con tus amigos esuena motivasionsiempre su leal aluman Twilight Sparkle#

 **FIN DEL REPORTE DE AMISTAD**

Sin mas Spike envio la carta asia la prinsesa celestia una ves echo esto ella salio pues le estaban llamando afuera y al salir a su balcon se encontro con leo sentado en el barandar vion lo que aparentemente era una demostracion por parte de Dahs con el bolon eso asta que Pinkie decidio distraerle imitando al dragon y Fluttershy se havia hecho la baliente pero termino asustandose por una hoja de arbol asiendo que todos rieran por eso asepcion de Leo que solo bubo molesto

 **& Reino de las tinieblas&**

Se podia ver a amos caalleros oscuros arrodillados pidiendo disculpas por a ver fallado de esa manera pero se vei que a Leviatan en realidad poco o nada le importaba el haber tenido esa derrota

 **Leviatan_** lla lebantense me averguenzan frente Alfred

 **Malascula_** lo sentimos señor esto no volbera a pasar y la mento que Mimi aun con la vida extra haa fracasado y que bas no pudiera regenerarse atiempo

 **Leviatan_** uhm eso ya no importa me sirvio bastante con firme que los lejendarios podran aver rencarnado y eso ase todo mejor jajajajajaja.

 **Continuara**

 **Bueno pues por donde empieso la verdad es que no tngo escusa alguna de por que tarde en suvir mas que decir que cada ves que estaba por terminar el capitulo o bien no me gustaba o bien se borra el capitulo pero bueno eso ya es pasado y al fin puedo publicar des pues de nos meses no estoy seguro pero elotro cap saldra antes pues sera independiente de la serie asi que talbe semanas o antes de ser posible estara el siguiente o eso espero**

 **La** _ **vitacora del guardian**_ **es algo asi como si los chicos llebaran apuntes de lo que havian hecho en el tiempo que no se supo ya que tomo de 2 o una semana antes de volver con los capitulos Leo a pesar de ser el primero no sera le unico los ptros tendran tambien su momentos**

 **Sobre los padres de Fluttershy sus aparencias si son reales pero no los nombres al menos del padre y no puse el de los otros dos por que ellos talves si aprascan mas adelante talves o para ser sinsero solo me hevisto asta la cuarta temporada completa y media de la quinta por lo que de ellos no se practicamente nada y la rason de que sepa su apariensa es que mientras veia cloooo es decir fotos de la pegaso con sus amigas salio esa de su familia pero ya no indage asta que se me ocurrio esa esena que seguro me gano el odio de muchos pues en el recuerdo ella tenia la misma edad que las CMC**

 **Hablando de ellas debo aclarar que al no encontrarle sentido o mas bien no se me curre como aser el capitulo mas ami estilo pues dire que ellas ya estan formadas y talves aqui inviten a los dos dragones haora que iran a la misma escuela que eso sera en el siguiente para llegar a uno que personalmente quiero aser y el de la pigamada por que de hecho habra un poco de fanservis y Leo terminara en la cama junto a una yegua jejeje**

 **El aura de Max y el extraño silueta era espiritual por lo que nadie la vio pero el humano si siente que algien esta con el y le da fuersa como la tecnica que realiso que era del pegaso quien por momentos tomo el control para realisar tal tecnica**

 **Ya sin mas que decir eso estodo ynos vemos asta la praccima cuidense y un abrazo psicologico cargado a que ya volvi y nos vemos despues cha-cha, como dijera German Garmendia seria jenial que leyera esto pero dudo que el sea broni pero se bale soñar comenten porfavor aganlo y recomienden esta historia que a mi punto de vista esta muy bajo de visitas haora si me despido**


	12. Entrenamiento y el pimer Dia de escuela

_**Entrenamiento y el pimer**_

 _ **Dia de escuela**_

 **Max_** _# bitacora del guardian bueno no a pasado la gran cosa pero apenas y puedo creer que ise llorar un dragon eso fue wow, bueno despues de reirnos un rato el capitan dijo que nos dario un entrenamiento y debiamos estar en el parque a las 9:30 AM o si ademas de que es el primer dia de clases de los niños jejeje bueno eso estodo unque no se que tan dificil sea el entrenamiento debe ser uno deberdad complicado#_

 **& biblioteca Golden Oak&**

Se puede ver que dentro ya estaban todos despiertos mientras Leo les preparaba el almuerso que consistia en unos sandishes con jugo y unas papas de su mundo claro esta mientras que Twilight estaba terminando de alistar las mochilas de los niños esta estaba astante nerviosa

 **Twilight_** mmm Leo se que la educasion es importante pero estas seguro de esto

 **Leonardo_** descuida solo son sandishes

 **Twilight_** no eso no me refiero a lo de mandar a los niños a la escuela Spike y Zafiro son bastantes utilies en la bilioteca ademas nose me preocupan

 **Leonardo_** uhm no vienen muchos a la biblioteca ademas son solo niños y no encuentro rason para preocuparse

 **Twilight_** y que tal si los molestan o nose y si no se pueden adaptar o nose

 **Leonardo_** amm si algien los molesta Zafiro los pondra en su lugar y lo de adaptarse no creo que les cueste deja de preocuparte

Antes de que Twilight dijera algo del segundo piso bajaron las escaleras los dos dragones quienes tenia puestos uno uniformes que en realidad no son nesesarios pero queria ponerles ropa que me di cuenta que no les puse asique aprobeche el _bug_ y les puse unos atuendos siendo que Spike tenia unos pantalones azules con una camisa blanca con una corbata roja asta el cuello y unos tenis negros, por otra parte zafiro tenia una falda negra con una camisa blanca con un moño rojo

 **Twilight_** uhhy niños se ven adorales

 **Leonardo_** oye purpura la corbata es nesesaria

 **Twilight_** pues la verdad no

 **Leonardo_** muy bien- este se aserco a Spike y le quito la corbata y le lebanto el cuello y le remando las mangas asta quedar ala altura del codo- listo te ves menos idiotas

 **Twilight_** Leo lo hases ver como un pandillero

 **Leonardo_** bueno le pusistes un moño a Zafiro ademas de unos lentes

 **Twilight_** bueno como sea digan me niños como se sienten

 **Zafiro_** estoy muy emosinada siempre quise asistir a una sin estar en una mochila

 **Twilight_** ¿que quieres decir con eso?

 **Spike_** eso no importa porque tengo que ir tambien yo queria ver el entrenamiento que tenias con los chicos no es justo

 **Leonardo_** como sea bamonos

 **Twilight_** oye Leo y mientas bas con ellos yo que hago

 **Leonardo_** eso no me importa as galletas o que se yo

 **Twilight_** ¿pero si yo no se haser galletas?

 **Leonardo_** pues improbisa yasabes YOLO talbes te vea en el bosque

Ya sin mas Leo se fue cargando a los dos dragones a Zafiro en el hombro decrecho a Spik lo llebaba cargando pues este segia sin querer asistir una bes pudieron ver al frente se encontraron con la maestra Cheereli en la entrada de la escuela esta al velos los saludo con una sonrisa

 **Cherry Lee_** buenos dias señor Leo es bueno ver que los niños por fin tendran la educasion para su futuro

 **Leonardo_ c** omo sea haora son su problema tome- dijo dandole a los dragones y esta las tomaba un poco confundida- purpura vendra despues por ustesdes nos vemo- despues se retira sin mas

 **Cherry Lee_** oook bueno niños porfavor esperenme aqui una ves que les diga entren por favor

 **Spike y Zafiro_** si

 **Spike_** y si nos escapaos y bamos por un pastelito- solo recibio un zape como respuesta

 **& claro del boque (donde liberaron a discor) &**

Se puede ver a casi todos quienes ya estaban reunidos con esepcion de Twilight y de Leo los chicos estaban asiendo unos calentamientos mientas las chicas estaban sentadas a la sombra de uno de los arboles hablando de temas tribiales asta que todos devisaron que lla estab llegando Twilight con una volsa en la mano

 **Twilight_** hola chicas

 **Chicas_** hola twilight

 **Pinkie pie_** oye twili que tienes en la bolsa

 **Twilight_** bueno Leo me pidio que hisiera galletas- dijo orgullosa

 **Rarity_** ay querida no savia que sabias cosinar- eso la aveganso un poco

Los chicos se asercaron para poder escuchar la platica y entonses Miguel tomo unas galletas junto a Pinkie, Raimbow y Rafael y les dieron una mordida pero despues de unos momentos los cuatro calleron al suelo ya de un color morado los demas se asercaron aver como estaban

 **Miguel_ h** ay san pedro abreme las puertas

 **Pinkie pie_** abuelita eres tu

 **David_** amigos no sigan la luz no sigan la luz

 **Twilight_** uh lo siento chicos creo que no soy buena con la cosina- dijo muy triste

 **Leonardo_** y a estos que les pasa- dijo sin mucho interes Twilight solo bajo la cabesa- como sea dame- dijo tomando una galleta

 **Twilight_** LEO ESPERA NOOO- era tarde este se mordio la galleta

 **& escuela&**

 **Cherry Lee_** muy bien niños hoy tendremos a dos nuebos compañeros pasen- los dos dregones entraron dejamdolos sorprendidos a los potrillos- presentense por favor

 **Zafiro_** hola yo soy Zafiro y espero llebarme bien con ustesdes

 **Spike_** y yo soy Spike y espero que esto sea divertido

 **Cherry Lee_** bueno niños pueden tomar asiento que inisiatemos con la clase de hoy que sera el agua alguien me puede decir ¿para que usamos el agua?

 **Twis_** huy para muchas cosas maestra como para beber, lavar la ropa los platos para comer- dijo una potrilla color blanco, con una melena de color rojo untanto despeinada y tenia el mismo uniforme que Zafiro.

 **Cherry Lee_** espera Twis te puedes beber el agua pero no te la puedes comer

 **Twis_** depende que tipo de agua sea

 **Cherry Lee_** ¿aver dime pequeña ¿que agua se puede comer?

 **Twis_** el agua-cate

 **Zafiro_** siento un dejabo

 **Cherry Lee_** jejeje bueno tambien esta los estados del agua los cuales son solido,liquido y gaseoso

 **Apple Bloom_** oy ga maestra esos cuales son

 **Spike_ b** ueno en si seri el agua, el hielo y pues el bapor

 **Cherry Lee_** bueno si esa seria la respuesta mas simple en fin tambien esta que el agua es sin colora, in nodora, y sin olora

 **Sweetie Belle_** y eso en español que es maestra- dijo una potrilla de color blanco con la melena color rosa y morada llebaba un bestido de color blanco con adornos de flores y unos zapatos rojos.

 **Zafiro_** bueno en palabras simples es que no tiene color, sabor ni olor

 **Sweetie Belle_** como se ve como no has bebido jugo de uva

 **Zafiro_** eh? Vueno no lo que susede es que

 **Apple Bloom_** o la sidra de manzana de la familia Apple-y asi todos comensaron a discutir

 **& con los chicos&**

Se puede ver como Leo seguia comiendo la galleta confundido la reaccion de Twilight, mientras esta estaa muy asustada y preucupada mientras las otros estaban biendo su reaccion

 **Leonardo_** oye calmate no, es solo una galleta- dijo mientras tomaba otra y se la comia- no estan tan mal, de hecho me gusto

 **Twilight_** en serio- dijo con fundida

 **Leonardo_** si megustaron mucho- dijo con una sonrisa

 **Twilight_** grasias- dijo sonrojada

 **Leonardo_** como sea- dijo acarisiandole la cabesa causandole un sonrojo mayor- bueno lebantense inutiles- dijo alejandose

 **Applejack_** baya se nota que el amor es siego

 **Rarity_** si debe estar muy enamorado para poder comer eso, digo ni Pinkie pudo soportarlo

 **Twilight_** estan consientes que las escucho verdad- ambas se veiron a las caras

 **Applejack y Rarity_** si- dijeron asiendola sonrojar mas

 **& escuela&**

 **Cherry Lee_** bien niños ya siguiendo con la clase como sus compañera Zafiro dijo el todas esas caracteristicas son de algo tansimple como el agua

 **Diamon Tiara_** ay no entiendo porque hablamos de estas tonterias

 **Zafiro_** eso es importante niña en Equestria parese no tener problemas pero de donde veniamos habia muchos problemas con el agua

 **Cherry Lee_** enserio como cuales

 **Zafiro_ v** iejos gordos desperdisando agua, o abuelas que olvidan serrar las llabes del agua ya sabe lo tipico

 **Diamon Tiara_** ay como sea eso a no sotros no nos importa

 **Silver Spoom_** si loque Tiara dijo

 **Cherry Lee_** bueno esta bien cambiando de tema hoy toca deportes asi que alistense que despues del descanso segiremos con esa clase en fin sigamos con la clase de histora

 **Spike_** espere que no hera clase de ciensas

 **Cherry Lee_** no me refiero a que haora comensaremos con la clase de historia

 **Spike_** ah esque no se explica maestra

 **& con los chicos&**

Se puede ver a los 5 chicos sentados mientas frente a ellos se encontraba Leo con 12 balones que podrian caber en las manos los chicos estaban nerviosos como emosionados por el entrenamiento

 **Leonardo_** muy bien haora comensaremos con el entrenamiento

 **Raimbiw_** oye espera yo me quiero unir a su entrenamiento

 **Leonardo_** no este no es un juego haora dejame empesar

 **Miguel_** oye capi para que son los balones oh, oh bamos a jugar

 **Rafael_** esto no parese un entrenamiento si no un juego

 **Leonardo_** sera un poco de amos

 **David_** oook haora estoy confundido

 **Leonardo_** supungo que alguna ves se pusieron a jugar a LOS QUEMADOS

 **Max_** LOS QUEMADOS NOOOOOO

 **& escuela&**

 **Cherry Lee_** y asi es como se iso popular el mago Starwir el barbaro

 **Zafiro_** interesante pareser que hubo sujetos importantes en la historia

 **Cherry Lee_** a si es zafiro Starwir fue el maestro de las prinsesas Celestia y Luna

 **Scootaloo_** eso si esta cool- dijo una pegaso de color naranja con la melena de color magenta lleba unos tenis deportibos con un shor de color azul y una camisa amarilla con una sudadera azul

 **Zafiro_** uhm mi hermano es mucho mejor

 **Diamon Tiara_** tu hemano es el guardian del elemnto de la magia ¿verdad?

 **Zafiro_** si ¿por?

 **Silver Spoom_** mmm nada importante

 **Snips_** como que no es importante

 **Snails_** si el es el mas importante

 **Apple Bloom_** claro que no David es mejor

 **Sweetie Belle_** de que estan hablando el mejor es Fernado es fuerte y elegante ademas de un todo un caballero

 **Scootaloo_** yo me opongo el mejor es Rafael es casi tan genial como Raimbow Dahs

 **Snips_** claro que no

 **Zafiro_** ademas mi hermano es el capitan

 **Apple Bloom_** pero no es tan amable segun mi hermana

 **CMC_** aja- y con eso todos se pusieron a discutir cual era el mejor guardian segun ellos

 **& con los chicos&**

 **Leonardo_** ya terminastes- dijo despues de un rato que Max sigui gritando este asintio- muy bien como decia jugaremos a los quemados

 **Max_** jamas me gusto ese juego mis compañeros siempre se iban en mi contra- dijo asiendose bolita

 **Fernado_** dejando a nuestro amigo traumado no te parese que eso de los quemados es bastante tonto e infantil eso no es entrenamiento

 **Leonardo_** Max deja de aserte el idiota y toma dos balones- dijo mientras tomaba dos- y preparate

 **Applejack_** ¿Que creen que este planenado?

 **Raimbow_ n** o lose se esta burlando de ellos con este tonto juego- dijo molesta

 **Twilight_** no lose el no hase las cosas sin motivo

 **Futtershy_** solo espero que no lo lastime mucho

 **Rarity_** ay bamos querida que tanto puede aser Leo con una simple pelota

 **Pienkie pie_** uh, uh puede patearla, rodarla, botarla y mas oh miren ya ba empesar

 **Leonardo_** stas listo- dijo sosteniendo ambos balones en la mano

 **Max_** no- dijo temblando

 **Leonardo_** exselente

Despues de eso este lanso con fuersa uno de los balones hasia Max este por reflejo metio una de sus manos en medio asiendo que ambos balones chocaran mandando el balon que Leo utiliso hasia rriba Leo salto y le dio una patada al balon de chilena y se la regreso asiendo que Max se agachara y el balon pasara de largo Leo lanso el balon que le quedaba Max se cubrio de nueba cuenta asiendo que el balon regresara con este, Max lanso el balon asi Leo este lo esquibo asiendo que el bolon pasara de largo ambos se vieron y lansaron el balon al mismo tiempo asiendo que ambos balones rebotara Leo salto y golpeo el balon con ambas manos este salio disparado asia Max y le dio de lleno en el estomago mandandolo a estrellar contra un arbol

 **Fluttershy_** Max- grito preucupada

 **Rarity_** muy bien olvídenlo Leo es peligroso aun con un globo

 **Leonardo_** muy vien eso salio mejor de lo que esperaba

 **Raimbow y Rafael_** eso... Fue.. ASOMBROSO

 **Fluttershy_** Max estas bien respondeme

 **Max_** eso estubo increíble sentia que mi cuerpo se movia por si solo

 **Miguel_** sip, lastimas que tu cuerpo resibio el balón en tu estomago jejeje

 **Leonardo_** la cosa esta asi apartir de este momento cada uno tamara dos balones y nos separaremos una ves que nos encontremos tendremos que quemarnos cada uno tendra dos vidas osease dos toques o oportunidades las reglas, no se pueden imbocar mas balones mas los que ya imbocados mas si pueden imocar armas para darle belosidad mas no para defenderse se pueden detener balones con la mano y los pies y recuperar balones de los oponentes la unica manera de tomar los puntos es dandonos en la cabesa, estomago o de plano darnos mientras no nos defiendamos fuera de eso todo se bale... Menos los golpes bajos ademas de que las tecnicas son permitidas

 **Fernando_** se pueden haser equipos

 **Leonardo_** si ustedes quieren no tengo problemas con eso

 **Rafael_ b** ueno que benga lo bueno que hay para el ganador

 **Leonardo_** ¿quieres un premio? Uhm no lo pense

 **David_** bamos biejo nesesitamos una motibasion

 **Leonardo_** bueno pues que les parese.

 **& escuela&**

Ya hera la ora del descanso en la escuela una ves que la maestra consigio calmar a los niños todos estaban disfrutando de sus alimentos en el patio de la escuela Zafiro y Spike etaban junto a las CMC comiendo de lo mas tranquilohablado de cualquier cosa sobre todo de los chicos

 **Apple Bloom_** y esa es la rason por la que David es el mejor guardian

 **Sweete Belle_** bueno puede que David nos alla ayudado en esa ocasion culpandose por lo de la cosina y que no nos metieramos en problemas pero Fernando iso lo mismo con Rarity cuando buscabamos las Cuiti Mark de modistas

 **Scootaloo_** de las peores ideas que tubimos

 **Diamon Tiara_** ola costados en blanco que tonterias estan hablando haora

 **Zafiro_** ese no es tu asunto niñita haora mejor bete

 **Diamon Tiara_** uhm nose porque la maestra los dejo a entrar a ombos cuando ustedes no son ponis

 **Silver Spoom_** si deseguro que el amenaso a la maestra

 **Spike_** a mi no me mires yo solo queria estar en casa leyendo mis comic

 **Snips_** lees comic, ey Spike por que no vienes con nosotros

 **Spike_** amigos hombres por fin

 **CMC y Zafiro_** oye eso fue ofencibo

 **Diamon Tiara_** a asta su amigo las abandono por ser unas inutiles

 **& mas tarde clase de deportes&**

 **Cherry Lee_** muy bien niños comensaremos con la clase de deportes- dijo con ropa mas comoda para eso que consistia en unos tenis junto a unos short y una camisa todo de color azul ademas de un silbato- en esta clase jugaremos al juego de los quemados

 **Diamon Tiara_** por favor ese es el juego mas patetico que haya escuchado

 **Scootaloo_** que pasa Tiara te da miedo este juego

 **Apple Bloom_** bueno tienes que admitir que ese juego si es tonto

 **Cherry Lee_** bamos niños ese juego les ayudara a medir fuerza y agilar reflejos

 **Spike_** ay por favor ni usted se cree eso

Antes de que pudieran seguir discutiendo en medio de la cancha pudieron ver como una cortina de humo se le bantaba y al disiparse se podia ver a Leo frente a Rafael y David quienes se les veia bastante confiados Rafael comenso a mover los bolones sobre su dedo al pocos minutos aparesieron las chicas

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja bamos no me digan que eso es todo

 **Rafael_** baya pero si el capìtan esta bastante confiado

 **David_** bueno mostremosle lo que es la humildad

 **Rafael_ ¿** que es eso?- pregunto confundido

Antes de que alguno sigiera un silido de Leo llamo su atencion estos al ver Leo les lanso amos balones ellos pusieron sus manos con los balones para detener el disparo asiendo que los balones se elebaron Leo salto para poder tomrlos pero ambos contricantes lansaron sus balones al mismo tiempo asiendo que Leo diera una buelta atrapando ambos balones y darle una patada a ambos balones restnte pero los chicos consigieron atraparlo tambien

 **Raimbow_** esto es emosionante y pensar que esto es solo un juego

 **Cherry Lee_** se puede saber que esta susediendo con ellos

 **Applejack_** entrenan y juegan ala ves

 **Cherry Lee_** ¿que es lo que quieres decir?

 **Twilight_** pues estan jugando a los quemados pero Leo lo transformo en entrenamiento

Rafael lanso de nueba cuenta el balon asiendo que Leo se tenga que mover asia la derecha de un salto pero David ya habia lansado un bolan asiendo que Leo tubiera que poner la mano derecha bloqueando el disparo y rapidamente tubo qu agacharse para evitar recibir un golpe de Rafael para despues bloquear un segundo golpe por parte de David asiendo que los 3 tomen su distancia

 **Spike_** esto es increible

 **Apple Bloom_** bamos David tu puedes

 **Scootaloo_ b** amos Rafael yo se que puedes

 **Zafiro_** no te rindas hemano

 **David_** jejejeje baya parese que llegamos a la escuela sin darnos cuenta

 **Rafael_** jejej y todo indica que tenemos fans- dijo viendo que algunos tenian banderitas con sus rostros

 **Leonardo_** uhm ya es hora de acabr de una buena ves

 **David/Rafael_** tienes rason- ambos lansaron unos balones cada uno

 **Leonardo_** agh- el tiempo se detiene- _= perfecto sera mejor que entrene esta habilidad bueno veamos es evitente que no les ganare de forma directa y me estoy comensando a cansar rayos no les ganare amenos que eso es jajaja=_

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad y ambos balones se diriegiron asia el Leo lanso dos hacia riba y los otros dos que venian hasia el les dio una patada mandandolos igual asia riba este dio un salto y lanso ambos balones estos los esquiaron saltando en pleno aire Leo comenso a caer de cabesa con los cuatros alones rodeandolos y lanso dos asia ellos Rafael y David colocaron sus manos donde les quedaban sus ultimos balones pero estos se resbalaron acausa de la friccion dejandolos indefensos en el aire acausa de la sorpresa estos no pudieron reaccionar cuando Leo tomo ambos balones y los lanso a su direccion y lesdio justo en el estomago de ambos mandandolos a volar muy lejos pera final mente Leo caer de rodillas jadeando a cuasa de que esta era la primera ves que hasia esto **(para los que no entendiro el realiso lo mismo que ase Itachi con los cunais)**

 **Leonardo_** ufff eso salio bien para ser la primera ves-

estaba por caminar cuando fue tacleado por cuatro potrillos los cuales eran Snips, Snails y ¿Diamon Tiara? Y ¿Silver Spoom? Quienes lo veian con estrellas en los ojos poniendo un tanto nervioso a Leo

 **Leonardo_** ¿que es lo que quieren enanos?

 **Diamon Tiara_** yo soy su mas grande fan señor Leo- dijo casi en un chillido de emosion

 **Silver Spoom_** si su fuerza forma de pelear es wow- dijo en el mismo tono

 **Snips_** usted señor no deja de impresionarnos

 **Snails_** si jeje impresionarnos

 **Leonardo_** oygan quitense- dijo lebantandose y sacudiendose el polvo- ustedes dos no son los tontos que causaron el prolema con la osa menor

 **Snips_** ohh gran y poderoso Leo es un honor que nos recuerde

 **Snails_** si jejeje honor

 **Leonardo_** como sea

 **Diamon Tiara_** señor Leo de verdad soy su fan- digo llebando haora una camisa de Leo de forma chivi con el seño ligera mente fruncido pero de forma tierna- porfavor cuentenos una de sus batallas

 **Twilight_** jejejeje baya parese que tienes fans Leo

 **Zafiro_** balla Tiara esa no me la esperaba

 **Silver Spoom_** si cuentenos señor Leo una de sus tantas batallas- todos los niños se juntaron para escuchar

 **Leonardo_** uhm ni que fuera cuenta cuentos- dijo alejandose y entristeciendo a los niños

 **Twilight_** oh bamos niños animense bamos Leo no seas asi

 **Cherry Lee_** oh bamos señor Leo no puede haser una exsepcion

 **Leonardo_** no tengo tiempo estoy en medio de un entrenamiento... Pero Zafiro les contara lo que quieran ademas no estaban en clases- dijo biendo de reojo a la maestra

 **Niños_** ohhhh- dijeron en desepcion

 **Cherry Lee_** bueno niños Leo tiene rason como bimos esta en entrenamiento

 **Diamon Tiara_** y que entrenamiento- dijo de forma soñadora- ya sin mas el duo de la magia se retiro- adios señor Leo

 **Zafiro_** oye calmate niña

 **Diamon Tiara_** uhm agradese que tu hermano es batante jenial lagartija con patas

 **Zafiro_** ya sacastes boleta niña- dijo tratando de golpearlo siendo sujetado por Spike

 **& con el duo de la magia&**

 **Leonardo_** mmm oye purpura no crees que la maestra se vei bien

 **Twilight_** ¿Q- que? Uhmm pues yo creo que estaba mostrando de mas- dijo algo molesta

 **Leonardo_** como sea yebo dos victorias aunque estube serca de perder

 **Twilight_** no crees que exsajerastes un poco

 **Leonardo_** no de hecho espero que mi plan funcione

 **Twilight_** ¿plan? Oye ¿que es lo que estas planeando?

 **Leonardo_** nada de que preocuparse pero... Una ves llegado el momento nesesitare tu ayuda- antes de que dijera algo se escucharon sonidos de golpes- escuchastes eso

 **Twilight_** si crees que se trate de otro combate

 **Leonardo_** aja biene del parque- ellos van asia ahi y miran una batalla- mmm interesante

 **Twilight_** ay no Leo debes alludarlo

 **Leonardo_** por que sesupone que es su prueba

 **Twilight_** esta en desbentaja y antes de que digas que tu estabas igual sabes que no es lo mismo

 **Leonardo_** ufff deacurdo tu ganas

 **& con David y Rafael&**

 **Rafael_** AAA ESA DERROTA FUE CULPA TUYA- grito enojado

 **David_** AMI NO ME CULPES ASI TU ERES EL DE LAS ALAS- grito de regreso

 **Rafael_** PERO TU ERES EL MUSCULITOS DONDE ESTA ESA FUERZA

 **David_** SE FUE DE FIESTA CON TU BUELO

 **Applejack_** YA BASTA- grito arta- lo de alla afuera no fue su culpa solo se confiaron de mas eso es todo

 **David_** pero Applejack el tiene alas se pudo quitar

 **Raimbow_** bueno no se espraron que el usara de esa forma esos balones

 **Rafael_** uff es cierto aparentemente nos comfiamos mucho

Sin mas los cuatros se fueron las chicas les habian regresado los balones que recojieron una ves que estos salieran bolando a causa del golpe de Leo en estos momentos se encontraban buscando a los demas para poder recuperarse ya que estos ya havian perdido una de sus vidas en eso se encontraron en el parque y hai estaba Leo junto al resto en una batalla

 **Rafael_** este es nuestra oportunidad vamos

 **David_** no esperate idiota

 **Raimbow_** uy porque no ir ahora que estan distridos

 **Applejack_** es mejor espera el momento adecuado

 **David_** unque no pense que el capitan se uniera en un equipo pero bueno

 **Rafael_ m** as te bale que tu plan funcione

 **& batalla momentos antes de la llegada de Leo&**

Se puede fer al par de la bondad caminando bastante nerviosos al grado que con cualquier ruido se ponia en pose de batalla en estos momentos se lamentaba de la decicion de su capitan estaba seguro de que perderia los dos puntos antes de tiempo pues este vio cuando sus compañeros hisieron equipo

 **Fluttershy_** e-esto esta muy tranquilo- dijo nerviosa

 **Max_** demasiado para mi gusto- dijo en el mismo tono

 **Pinkie pie_** pues nosotros solucionamos esto

 **Fluttershy/Max_** AHHHHHH

 **Pinkie pie_** AHHHHH ¿porque gritamos?

 **Miguel_** oye pinkie no sesupone que esto era secreto

 **Pinkie pie_** upsi lo siento

 **Fernando_** como sea bueno Max no lo tomes personal pero quiero ese premio asi qeu preparate

 **Max_** q-que u-ustedes dos contra mi

 **Fluttershy_** eso no suena muy justo

 **Rarity_** bueno querida no podemos hacer nada despues de todo Leo dejo que eso estaba permitido

 **Max_** auh debi aber hecho equipo con algien

 **Miguel_** descuida siento que alguien te ayudara

Antes de que Max pudiera decir algo mas Miguel lanso el balon como una bola de boliche asiendo que Max tubiera que saltar y rapidamente colocar una mano para defenderse de un seguendo balon por parte de Fernando que o iso tomar distancia ina ves al frente este rapidamente tomo buelo para evadier los tiros que le yegaban casi por todas partes de esos dos una ves estubo al ras del suelo Miguel se coloco enfrente de Max y FErnando por detras Miguel lanso le balon mientras que Max se quito pero Fernando lo atrapo y se lo regreso el dble de rapido Ma lo volbia a esquibar solo para que Miguel lo atrapara y lo regresara asi estubieron unos minutos para que despues Max ya no pudiera hevitarlos recibiendo de lleno el golpe un un costado asiendolo caer

 **Fernando_** bueno viejo no es por mala onda pero debemos quitarte los dos puntos

 **Miguel_** sip despues veremos que el capi caiga pero no es personal

Estaban por lansarle un balon pero en un movimiento rapido Max les lanso ambos balones que le dio en el estomago a ambos ademas de sacarles es aire dandole el tiempo de alejarse mientras tambien se recuperaba del golpe que le dieron a el

 **Max_** jejeje creo que tenemos que dejar de confiarnos tanto

 **Miguel_** creo que tienes rason

 **Fernando_** fue bueno que nos quitaras un punto pero es hora de acabarte... Eso se escucho como si fuera un villano jejeje- dijo riendo a lo Goku

 **Rarity_** ay por Celestia estan monologando- dijo dandose un facelpan

 **Pinkie pie_** sipi como todo buen villano- dijo finjiendo limpiarse una lagrima

 **Fernando_** buenooo adios amigo- dijo lansando el balon pero otro lo detubo- que rayos- en eso ven que se trataa de Leo

 **Los tres_** CAPITAN

 **Max_** Capitan grasias por ayudarme jejeje

 **Leonardo_** no te emociones la rason por la que me meti fue por que purpura te tubo algo de lastima

 **Max_** baya eso es un alivio para mi

 **Fluttershy_** ay muchas grasias Twilight salbastes a Max

 **Twilight_** descuida Fluttershy no podia dejar que le pasara algo a un amigo

 **Rarity_** ¿entonse si le tuvistes lastima a Max?

 **Twilight_** que no claro que no, o, si. Nooo

 **Leonardo_** mientras mis. Dudas se decide sigamos con esto Max preparate

 **Max_** si capita-dijo mas con fiado cosa que Leo noto y lo molesto un poco

 **& escuela&**

Despues de la aparecien de tres de los seis guardianes los niños le estubieron preguntandole a Zafiro y a Spike y estos contestaban de la mejor forma posile aunque Spike le ponia un poco de mas para darle mas umocion asiendo que todos se emocionaran la maestra Cherry Lee tambien se emocionaba asi que los dejaba estar pero debia segir con su clase

 **Cherry Lee_** bueno niños la historia esta enteresante pero debemos seguir con las clases

 **Lyra_** auh pero esta interesante

 **Cherry Lee_** señorita Lyra cuando llego usted

 **Lyra_ b** ueno pude ver como mi amado Leo tenia una batalla y despues comensaron a hablar de sus batallas y me quede

 **Cherry Lee_** oook pero debo bolver con mi clase ya estan por salir

 **Diamon Tiara_** bamos maestra Cherry Lee solo por esta ves estan por contar como Leo derroto a ese mersenario Parche

 **Apple Bloom_** no fue solo el Señor Leo, David y los demas tambien ayudaron

 **Sweete Belle_** y Fernando estubo a sulado en todo momento

 **Scootaloo_** y Rafael junto a Max crearon esa estralla tan wow

 **Cheery Lee_** ohh esta vien pero solo esta vez

 **Niños_** siiiii

 **Zafiro_** muy bien entonses haestaban los chicos cara a cara con un mersenario de clase S yamado parche

 **Todos_** ohhhh- dijeron en sorpresa

 **Spike_** pero ellos con tal de contertar el pedido de ayuda de una indefensa damisela

 **Apple Bloom_** oye no soy una damisela

 **Zafiro_** le hicieron frente siendo que estaban lastimados e heridos acausa de su mas grande pelea asta el momento contra Nigmer Moon

 **Sweete Belle_** hacie que estaban lastimados baya

 **Spike_** sin mencionar claro que recien acababn de adquirir sus havilidades

 **Scootaloo_** eso es tan cool

 **& con los chicos&**

Lo que comenso como un encuentro de equipos se transformo en un todos contra todos ya que Leo al tratar de protejer a Max termoni resibiendo un golpe, por el momento Rafael le lanso un balon con la esperansa de darle el siguiente toque pero Leo consigui detener el golpe y lanso el balon en su direccion por suerte este se pudo quitar a tiempo pero eso les quito el factor sorpresa haciendo que David se molestara y dieron hai terminado su aliansa al igual que el reto y se comensaron a lansar balones y esquibando a rapida velocidades en un momento Leo tubo que detener cuatro balones siendo que dos los desvio con unas patadas y los otros dos con ayuda de sus manos estos se dirijieronasie el reto quienes consigieron atraparlos en estos momentos todos se veian de forma cansada mientras las chicas les daban porras bueno menos Fluttershy esta solo le decia Max que tuviera cuidado.

 **Fernando_** jejejeje curioso no pense que esto seria asi

 **Miguel_** y que lo digas este juego es bastante dificil

 **Rafael_** pero yo sere el que ganara este entrenamiento- dijo confiado

 **David_** oye capitan- este le pone atencion pero sin bajar la guardia- podemos dar golpes directtos quiero desquitarme un poco- dijo viendo a Rafael.

 **Leonardo_** siempre y cuando el balon sea el que de el golpe por mi bien

 **David_** perfecto jejeje esto quita la limitacion de solo lansar

 **Fernando_** jejejeje sip mas movilidad

 **Leonardo_** si eso es asi teminemos ahora- activa el aura del lobo

 **Rafael_** ohhhh siii eso es lo que estaba esperando- actiba aura del aguila

 **Fernando_** muy vien PLUS ULTRA- activa el aura del zorro

 **Miguel_** wow Miguel esta solterito y sin compromiso- todos lo ven raro- que no todo lo nuestro debe ser nesesariamente epico- activa el aura del oso

 **David_** bueeno si pero ahg olvidalo- activo el aura del toro

 **Max_** ahhh por que nada es facil- actia el aura del halcon

Ya sabiendo todos se lansaron con la mano derecha alsada para causar un golpe seco por parte de los 6 que los hiso retroseder David se aserco a Rafael y lanso un golpe que este bloque poniendo su mano izquierda pero el golpe fue tal que lo arastro unos cuantes metros David trato de darle otro golpe pero este se elebo en el aire evitando el contacto y comenso a caer en picada pero David consigio detener el golpe y con una buelta logro bajarlo del cielo.

 **Rafael_** se que estas molesto pero yo quiero pelear contra el capitan

 **David_** ja como si pudieras contra el nisiquiera hapasado al blue- ambos se quedan callados y luego rien de forma malisiosa.

Max consigio evirtar un golpe por parte de Miguel este trato deneuba cuenta con la mano izquierda pero Max tomo algo de distancia y lanso un balon pero Miguel consigio detenerlo pero rapido se tubo que bloquear pues Max aprobechando el bote le dio una patada tratando de darle un golpe miguel se aserco corriendo y ambos detubieron un golpe con la mano derecha y izquierda para despues tomar distancia.

 **Miguel_** horale si esto me cuestas tu no me imajino lo que costara benser al capi

 **Max_** pues la verdad dudo que podamos benserlo por separado

 **Miguel_** si el escritor lo dejo muy op para nosotros

 **Max_** amigo acabas de perderme pero quetal si- Miguel entiende el mesaje y asiente con una sonrisa aunque Max esta algo culpado pero ñee

Leo y Fernando chocaron balones jenerando una pequeña onda y siendo un milagro que estos no explotaran Fernando trato de darle un golpe pero Leo se mivio hacia la derecha trato de darle un golpe con la mano izquierda pero Fernando creeo un pequeño escudo para protejerse del impacto ambos siguieron intercambiando golpes un poco rapido ambos lansan una patada alejandose unos metros

 **Fernando_** jejeje creo que nos olvidamos de los valones

 **Leonardo_** ja como si eso fera de verdad importante es hora de benserte- en eso ambos se ponen en posicion de pelea

 **Fernando_** = _rayos ya estoy cansado jejeje creo que ya perdi=_ en eso los otros cuatro se colocan a sulado- eh y ustedes ¿que o que?

 **Rafael_** bueno pues llegamos a la conclusion

 **David_** que por separado muy dificil mente le ganamos

 **Miguel_** haci que pensamos porque no hacer equipo

 **Max_** y aqui estamos dispuestos hacer una tregua le entras

 **Fernando_** jejejeje porque no bamos- dijo confiado

 **Leonardo_** _= idiotas aun no se dan cuenta que sigen callendo en lo mismo y lo peor es que todos comparten lo mismo=_

 **& con las chicas&**

 **Twilight_** oygan soy yo o todos se iran contra Leo

 **Pinkie pie_** nop es justo lo que pasara

 **Fluttershy_** ammm cren que eso sea justo

 **Applejack_** pues yo creo que- la interrumpen

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja ustesdes 5 contra mi no les parese un poco injusto... deberian yamar a Celestia talves haci estemos mas parejos ya que aunque san 5 eso no es garantia

 **Applejack_** olvidalo deja que le den en el osico

 **Rarity_** ay querida que lenguaje pero estoy deacurdo contigo es hora de bajarlo de la nube en la que el esta

 **Raimbow_** bamos chicos denle una palisa a ese idiota- todas la ven con caras de desconformidad- quiero decir den todo de si jejeje

 **Twilight_** _= je yo se que tu podras Leo=_

Los chicos se veian demasiado confiados algo que Leo notaba y eso lo molestaba mucho algrado de aserlo gruñir Fernando y David se lansaron al ataque el primero por la izquierda mietras el otro por la derecha, Leo con sigio esquibarlos con algo de dificultad pero tubo qu agacharse pues Miguel estaba por golperalo en la cabeza despues tubo que rodar en el suelo para evitar un golpe por parte de Max quien ya estaba por darle un golpe al haberse barrido Leo tubo que poner ambas manos pues Fernado ya lo esperaba con un golpe doble Leo rapidamente se lebanto y los chicos comensaron a atacarlo en un descuido Miguel y David consiguieron darle una patada en ambas piernas asiendo que se elbara un poco en el aire entonses Max y Rafael le dieron un golpe haciendo que el alfinal terminara en el suelo Fernando dio un salto y potencio su disparo con magia que lanso hasia Leo este consigio cubrirse pero el golpe lo enterro un poco Fernando en pleno aire atrapo el balon y el junto al resto se lansaron hacia un Leo indefenso pues este havia quedado con con los brosos estendidos en el suelo mientas los 5 caian para darle su ultimo golpe

 **Las chicas_** se termino para Leo

 **Los Chicos_** geme over

 **Twilight_** _=bamos Leo has algo yo se que puedes=_ dijo preucupada

Entonses todo comenso a ir en camara lenta mientra los chicos aun caian Leo que tenia los ojos serrados los abrio de golpe mas una sonrisa lunatico sus ojos eran completamente morados este libero un gran onda magica que mando a los chicos a volar este se lebanto rapidamente y se lanso contra Rafael y Fernando dandoles de lleno un golpe en el estomago y cara respectibamente dejandolos O.K los demas al recuperarse pudieron ver a Leo en el estado primijenio este lanso un aullido tan fuerte que los obligo a taparse los oidos y serrar los ojo con fuerza este aprobecho y ataco a Max dandole en el estomago para despues correr contra miguel quien no pudo reaccionar a tiempo recibiendo el golpe del balon en la cara David trato de darle un golpe pero Leo se movio ala derecha y aproecho para derle el golpe en el estomago y finalmente dar un aullido al cielo en señal de victoria y despues regrasar a la normalidad

 **Leonardo_** eso fue todo bayan a casa y nos veremos en el claro en 3 horas y pienses porque aunque se fueron todos contra mi no ganaron purpura ve por los enanos a la escuela debo descansar

 **Twilight_** deacuerdo adios chicos.

 **Raimbow_** agh ese tonto no siempre se sale con la suya

 **Applejack_** YEEP

 **& escuela&**

Se puede ver como Twilight estaba llegando a la escuela pero al no ver a nadi esta se dirije al patio encontrandose con una moltitud de ponis reunidos dende aparentemente ambos dregones eran el sentro de atencion al estar contando una historia que era sobre la batalla contra los mersenarios esta se aserco para poder escuchar un poco

 **Zafiro_** entonses una ves que Leo regreso de su estado de locura que llamo el estado primigenio se acerco a los chicos y después activaron sus auras que son

Leo- lobo

Rafael_ águila

Fernando- zorro

David- toro

Miguel- oso

Max- halcón

 **Spike_** después Leo y Fernando se lanzaron de frente y consiguieron darle una patada además de unos sellos eléctricos y lo mandaron a volar

 **Zafiro_** en pleno aire Rafael y Max lo esperaron para despues convertirse en unos mini tornados y formar una estrella en el cielo

 **Scootaloo_** lo mas cool que pude ver

 **Todos_** Shhhh

 **Spike_** y entonces David y Miguel mostrando su fuerza le dieron un golpe junto acabándolo y para sorpresa de todos este se levanto pero Leo y Fernando activaron el sello eléctrico derrotándolo- todos los ponis comenzaron a aplaudir

 **Cherry Lee_** jejeje eso fue emocionante niños pero es momento que todos se vallan a sus casas los vere mañana

Sin mas todos se retirando dejando solo a la maestra y los dragones quienes despedían a la mayoría entonces Twilight se acerco por el par de dragones quienes estaba hablando con los niños asta que notaron la presencia de la unicornio purpura

 **Twilight_** ola maestra como se conportaron los niños

 **Cherry Lee_** jejeje muy bien Twilight estos dos son muy listos pero Spike puede ser muy distraido

 **Spike_** eso es mentira..oh una mosca- dijo siguiéndola con la vista

 **Zafiro_ b** asta Spike me avergüenzas

 **Twilight_** jejeje bueno será mejor volver a la biblioteca

 **Spike_** espera no me digas que ya termino el entrenamiento de los chicos

 **Twilight_** bueno si pero Leo dijo que se reunirían de nuevo en el claro dentro de tres horas

 **Zafiro_** ok nos veremos mañana maestra Cherry Lee

 **Cherry Lee_** adios niños nos vermos mañana

 **& biblioteca&**

Se puede ver como los tres el par de dragones y la poni llegaron a la biblioteca todos ben en el sofa donde se puede ver a un Leo dormido con bolsas de hielo en algunas partes del cuepo esto preucupo un poco a Zafiro y aTwilight ya que no creyo encontrarlo haci pues este se havia ido como si nada

 **Twilight_** oye Leo estas bien te ves.. Fatal

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja ¿qué esperabas? No soy de acero por desgracia esos ataques realmente me afectaron- dijo con algo de dificultada

 **Twilight_** ¿pero tu?

Entonses se dio cuenta de algo que paso por alto si se trataba de Leo esra evidente que aun con todo el dolor este no se dejaria caer en frente de sus compañeros mucho menos despues de comportarse de de una manera tan arrogande de su parte este sin mas se bolvio a dormir despues de un una hora Twilight se encargo de untarle una pumada para el dolor una ves comieron se dirijieron al prado donde estaba el resto dejando a los dragones pues debian hacer la tarea para la molestia de estos

 **Twilight_** entonses crees que tu plan funciono- pregunto curiosa

 **Leonardo_** no estoy seguro pero la verdad lo dudo bastante haci que te pedire que yegado el momento detengas a las chicas

 **Twilight_** uh? ¿se puede saber en que es lo que estas pensando?

 **Leonardo_** algo que estoy 100% seguro que no te gustara en lo mas minimo

 **Twilight_** comiensas a hasustarme demas- este no respondio

 **& claro del bosque&**

Se puede ver a todos reunidos con esexion de el duo de la magi algunos como Rafael se le notaba un tanto molesto por aver perdido aun con la alluda de todos por alguna rason que nadie logra comprender mas que una sola rason el es mas fuerte que ellos cosa rara pues todos consiguieron los poderes el mismo dia pero solo el tenia axseso al SSJ BLUE cosa que el resto na sabe si consigirian

 **Rafael_** agh como es posible que hayamos perdido

 **Raimbow_** eso es obvio el hiso trampa

 **David_** que raro yo no lo vi hacer trampa en ningun momento

 **Raimbow_** pues lo hiso es decir que no vieron cuando los estaba acabando el uso una transformacion

 **Fernando_** en primera madan las transformaciones jamas quedaron proibidas y eso no era una era un estado el modo primigenio un estado primitivo de la union de nuestros animales espirituales mas nuetra propia naturalesa humana- todos se les queda viendo raro- ¿que? yo si le puse atencion al capitan cuando lo explico jejej creo incluso que nos tuo compasion al no usar el SSJ BLUE

 **Rarity_** bueno y porque ustedes no utilisaron ese estado tambien

 **Miguel_** facil porque no tenemos idea de como rayos acseder a ese estado

 **David_** sin contar que al ser un estado primitibo nos volbemos salbajes impidoendonos el rasionar adecuadamente el capitan solo puede estar 2 minutos consiente luego se vulbe loco

 **Max_** oygan alguno sabe a lo que se referia el capitan con eso del porque perdimos aun al haberlo atacado todos juntos- todos solo neigan de forma despreucupada

Antes de que sigieran hablando llegan los que faltaban los chicos se ponen enfrente de Leo mientras que Twilight se aserca a las chicas entonses ponen atancion a lo que su capitan tenia que decirles este se le veia un poco molesto nada nuevo de hecho

 **Leonardo_** muy bien diganme ya tienen la respuesta a mi incognita

 **Rafael_** ñee pues la verdad no pero cual es el problema

 **Leonardo_** ¿como dises?

 **David_** bamos amigo relajate te preucupas mucho

 **Miguel_** sipi aunque tu entrenamiento fue bastate bueno

 **Fernado_** pero algo bastante inesesario en mi punto de ista despues de todo somos muy fuertes no hay quien nos gane

 **Max_** y con lo que no podamos siempre estaras tu para acabrlos

 **Todos_** si nadie puede con nosotros jejeje- dijeron bastante confiados y despreucupados

 **Leonardo_** conque eso creen no

Dijo con la cabeza gacha la verda no queria hacre esto... Casi no tenia muchas enerjias sin mas suspiro yamando la atencion de los chicos e invoco barias armas como cuchillos, espadas, Flechas, espadas, lanzas, chiriken, cunais, etc. Dejando sorprendido a los chicos ya que eran bastantes armasy usando su magia las mantenia lebitando a su alrededor de el

 **Rafael_** baya no saia que podias inbocar tantas armas- Leo no contesto solo vio de reojo a Twilight quien algo dudosa asintio

 **David_** YEEP no por algo es mas fuerte no amigo pero eres un poco presumido- este no responde solo lenata la mano dereche en direccion de los chicos asustandolos y poniendolos nerviosos

 **Fernando_** oye viejo baja eso me pones nervioso

 **Leonardo_** se ve que son de los que aprenden por las malas en fin supongo que asi son las cosas

Despues de eso leo movio la palma de su mano hacia el frente rapidamente las churiquen cunais y cuchillos se dirijeron asia los chicos quienes no pudieron reaccionar sin mencionar que no se esperaban eso recibiendo todos los golpes haciendolos caer con barios cortes, golpes y algunas cullilas incrustadas en su cuerpos las chicas quisieron ayudarles pero no podian moverse ya que eran detenidas por Twilight quien veia esto con horror

 **Leonardo_** el problema con ustedes es que llegan a confiarse demaciado y eso no es bueno ese es su mas grande error en una batalla el simple hecho de hacre eso es un lujo

los chios se lebantaron muy a duras penas escupiendo sangre y se les veia que en cualquie momento cairian inconsiente entonses Leo les lanso las flechas y las lansas estabes los chicos se cobrieron poniendo sus brsos en forma de X recibiendo mucho mas daño una ves el ataque seso estos calleron de rodillsa escupiendo mas sangre y con sus ropas bastante desgarradas repirando aun mas pesadamente en este momento Twilight havia liberado a las chicas mientras se arodillaba casi queriendo llorar

 **Leonardo_** y si eso no fuera poco estan demasiado pegados al ssj blue en ves de trar de consegirlo ustedes

Ese tono arrogante que Leo les estaba dando les saco bastante enojo a todos entonses vieron que Raimbow se aserco a Leo a mucha velosidad este le daba la espalda por lo que no podia evitar el golpe sin mensionar que estaba bastante consentrado en ellos para notarla... O eso creyeron pue la pegaso trato de darle una patada en la cabesa este se agacho evitando el golpe sorprendiendo a los chicos Leo rapidamente se dio una buelta deteniendo un golpe de Applejack despues movio su cuerpo ligeramente asia atras evitando un pastel por parte de Pinkie

 **Raimbow_** ya decia yo que no se puede confiar en ti eres un montruo

 **Applejack_** que acaso estas loco o que

 **Leonardo_** jajajajaja _**YO NO ESTOY LOCO SOLO ESTOY DEMENTE**_

Lo que todos notaron es que las chicas no presentaban un gran reto para Leo mas sin embargo este jamas bajo la guardi nunca se confio entonses ellos lo notaron sin importar que tanto presumiera el jamas se confia solo proboca en tonse ellos se lebataron con sus sentidos al 110 de su capacida Leo notando esto solo da una ligera sonrisa y lansa lo que queda de armas las chicas vieron esto con horror que cambio a sorpesa al ver que esta ves los chicos evadiean con facilidad las armas o la acian a un lado como cosa nada **(como el maestro Shifu de cunfu panda cuando pela contra Tailong)**

 **Leonardo_** parese que ya lo entendieron verdad... Zafiro curalos

 **Zafiro_** sii- ella havia llegado cuando Leo dio su grito de batalla

 **Fernando_** jejeje grasias damita

 **Chicas_** chicosss- dijeron mientras iban con ellos- estan vien- estos asienten despues se escucho que algien resibio una cachetada para sorpresa de todos se trataba de Twilight quien golpe a Leo

 **Twilight_** ah, ah- respiraba de forma pesada y su fleco cubria sus ojos- ERES UN IDIOTA NO QUIERO QUE ME HAGAS HACER eLGO ASI JAMAS- puso su mirada un los demas- lo sineto chicos por favor perdonenme- dijo para despues irse llorando Leo por su parte solo se sobaba el goloe para despues

PAF, PAF, PAF,PAF, PAF

Recibio otras 5 cahetadas de Fluttershy, Pinkie, Rarity, Applejack y Raimbow en ese orden esta bes Leo no metio las manos pues sabia que se lo merecia pero eso poco le importaba unque si le dolio mas el de Twilight y Fluttershy no tanto el golpe sino de forma emocional pues deverdad las habia echo enojar

 **Chicas_** ERES UN GRAN ESTUPIDOO

 **Rafael_** chicas bmos a calmarnos

 **Raimbow_** como puedes defenderlo es mas porque aun lo consideran como mienbro del equipo

 **David_** porque el tenia rason nuestra devilidad siempre fue nuetro exseso de confiansa

 **Applejack_** pero el es mas orrogante y havia formas menos salbajes de decirselos

 **Miguel_** talves pero el no baja la guardia nisiquiera al enfrentarse a ustedes

 **Leonardo_** uhm bien lo entendieron siendo asi yo me largo

Dijo dandoles la espalda las chicas aun estaban molestas entonses notaron como Fernando tomo las mitad de las armas y se las lanso a Leo las chicas se asutaron pues apesar de lo que el iso no querian ver mas sangra pero cual fue su sorpresa cuando este se dio una bueslta con la mano derecha estendida y con un pequeño creito expulso algo de poder en una onda destruyendo las armas al aser una arrera de energia rapidamente el resto le lanso lo que quedaba de armas mas enas inocadas por ellos pero este tambien las bloqueo despues de eso los 6 se quedaaron viendo de frente y finalmente aserse una reberencia en señas de respeto

 **Leonardo_** recuerden que la clabe para un buen entrenamiento es sugir el sigiente metodo: _**TRABAJEN, APRENDAN, COMAN, DESCANSEN Y JUEGEN MUCHO**_

 **Los chicos_** jaik maestro Roshi

Dijeron al entender la referencia los 5 de los chicos se comensaron a reir mientras las chicas estaban confndidas pues no hace poco Leo casi los mata pero pareseirea que ellos no les importo... Los humanos son raros po su parte Leo ya les havia dado la espalda mientras regresaba ala Biblioteca donde se encontro ambos dragones quienes habian venido tras Twilight pero esta estab en su havitacion Leo trato de hablar con ella no tanto para disculparse ya que de no hacerlo los dos enanos no le dejarian empas pero esta lo ignoro asi que Leo le quito prioridad pues sabia que lo perdonaria ademas se programo una tormenta fuerte para el sabado por lo que debian prepararse y para Leo este tenia el presentimiento que tendria una pruba invididal con algien de su pasodo

 _ **Continuara**_

 **Y con eso se termina lo de hoy dios eso no estuvo tan difícil, en fin pido una disculpa por la parte de la escuela se que no es lo mas interesante del mundo pero ala hora de escribir no supe como seguirle originalmente este capitulo era únicamente para el duo de dragones pero ya no supe que hacer y haci salió el entrenamiento jejeje espero igual les guste.**

 **En cuanto las frase de Leo de yo no estoy loco solo estoy demete la saque de otro fic si se lepuede llamar haci el cual se llama el diaro de Jonatan y bueno la otra obviamente de dragon boll**

 **Y lo mas importante para el usuario** Agus15555 **tienes todo mi permiso en fin ya te manda un pm saben talves tarde talbes no quien sabe nos leeremos después un abraso psicológico con olor de que talves tarde y nos leeromos después cuídense chaou, chaou**


	13. Leonardo vs expreimento 84-b

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Noche pesada**_

 _ **Leonardo vs experimento 84-b.**_

 **Leonardo_** _ **#**_ _bitacora del guardian, bueno la forma de describir mi semana seria... Rara Purpura realmente se enojo conmigo al punto de llegar al punto de llegar al tipico, Spike dile a Leo que es su turno de hacer la comida... Joder solo el bodoque y yo cocinamos, en fin el miercoles les llego una carta pata el niño diiendole que se trnia que presentar en canterlot el sabado junto a mi hermana para no se que, por lo que Zafiro me obligo a hacer las pases, bueno no fue dificil basto con unos libros de ciensas, ficica, matematicas y el tomo completo de Harry potter, gracias cangurera, en fin hoy sabado solo estamos purpura y yo en la bilioteca y se programo una fuerte tormenta aunque puede ber a un cuarteto de idiotas por la ventana#._

 **& Bosque de Ponyville&.**

Se puede ver como en el cielo estaban barios pegasos en el cielo colocando barias nubes de tormenta, mientras que en la tierrra se encontraban barios ponis retirando las ramas sueltas, entre ellos estaban las tan queridas, Appejack y Rarity junto claro esta con, David y Fernando, siendo que los primeros una estaba quitando las ramas y el segundo lo reducia a solo leña, mientras que los otros dos estaban uniondo ramas y combirtiendolas en una especie de bansais y cuando ellos terminaron los otros dos lo derrumbaron e hicieron leña.

 **Applejack_** caramba chicos, solo consentrense en realisar el trabajo, solo les importa en bellecer las cosas.

 **David_** es cierto y si pueden combertirla en leña mucho que mejor.

 **Rarity_** bueno alguien tiene que hacerlo estan dejando un chiquero en la plasa central del pueblo.

 **Fernando_** oh y por si querian saber, es dificil hacer esos bansais.

 **David_** bueno pues solo concentrense en el trabajo.

 **Rarity_** auh no se porque a los ponis pegasos se les ocurrio programar una tormenta arruinando haci un dia perfectamente soleado.

 **Fernando_** si tenia planeado salir al lago.

 **Applejack_** bamos ustedes dos sean mas practicos quieren.

 **David_** yo tengo entendido que a, algien se mle olvido programar una llovisna.

 **Applejack_** y haora nesesitamos lluvia para compesar- en eso comenso a llover- ops.

 **Fernando_** NO SE ARRUINARA MI TRAJE... Mi ROPA.

 **Rarity_** y tambien mi melena estilisada.

 **Applejack_** debieron, apresurarse con el trabajo.

 **Rarity_** APPLEJACK AUXILIO- dijo tratando de evitar las gotas de lluvia junto a Fernando.

 **David_** amigo quieres detenerte comiensas avergonsarme.

 **Fernando_** NUNCAAA.

Applejack con tal de poder a lludar a sus amigos que el dia de hoy estaban bastante fresas, comenso a buscar con la mirada un lugar para refugiarse, en eso econtro una mesa haci que le recomendo refugiarse debajo de esta pero esta se nego pues eso implicaria ensuciarse, eso orijino ena discucion entre ambas amigas, por lo que estas decidieron separarse para evitar mas problemas, o esa era la idea hasta que un rayo aparece y hace que los cuatro se una en un abrazo grupal y deciden buscar refugio... 5 minutos despues el duo de la honestidad estaba debajo de la mesa.

 **Applejack_** aqui habajo esta, tivio y seco, bueno casi.

 **David_** bueno sige siendo mejor que estarnos mojando haya afura.

 **Rarity_** inaseptable, simplemente inaseptable.

 **Fernando_** in mensionar que es poco otodorxo.

 **David_** oye no nos llames otadorxos, no sabes lo que eso significa.

Antes de que pudieran seguir hablando escucharon los gritos de alguin, al darse cuenta de quien les gritaba era Twilight, quien les estaba llamando estos rapidamente se hacercan para poder refugiarse pero Applejack pregunta si hera seguro estar ahi duerante una tormente electrica, a lo que ella repite que hay un pararayos magico protegiendo su casa, **(donde compro uno),** estos prosedian a entrar hasta que el par de la bondad detiene al de la honestidad y practicamente los obligaron a limpiarse las botas que estaban en lodadas siendo que afuera esta lloviendo, **(¿cuanta generosidad verdad?).**

 **Twilight_** baya tormeta verdad parece que los ponis pegasos se pasaron con esta ves no creen ¿espero que la tormenta no sea un impidimento para bolver a casa?.

 **Rarity_** jejejeje en realidad eso podria ser un problema.

 **Fernando_** practicamnete nos salbo Madam.

 **Twilight_** jejeje no es para tanto y puedes llamarme solo Twilight, bueno si quieren pueden quedarse los niños salieron a canterlot por asuntos de la realesa por lo que solo estamos, Leo y yo- en eso le yega la iliminacion divina- ya se porque ustedes no se quedan a dormir aqui podemos tener una pijamada,

 **Rarity_** ay sabes que acabo de recordar que, tenia barios pendientes que racorde asta haoa, jejeje que tonta de mi, jejeje por lo que no puedo quedarme toda la noche... Con Applejack- eso ultimo lo susurro.

 **Fernado_** de verdad me alaga madam pero, soy hombre jejeje.

Ignorando por completo el comentario de este eltimo ella se hacerco a uno de los estantes y de hai tomo un libro, que despues coloco enfrente de ellos dos para que leyeran el titulo del libro.

 **Fernando/Rarity_** pijamada 101, todo lo que querias saber sobre pijamadas, pero temias preguntar.

 **Twilight_** es mi propia copia imbididual, deberian ver el indice es una gran guia de referencia, e estado esperando la oportunidad para usarlo y hoy es el dia.

 **Fernando_** muy bien disculpe por preguntar madam, pero esta serie su primera pijamda no es aci- Twilight solo asiente- bueno no es por metiche pero, no pensó en hacer una con el capitán y los niños, con eso bastaba según yo.

 **Twilight_** bueno lo intente pero, Leo dijo que no haría algo tan infantil, los niños aceptaron pero Zafiro no entendía nada y Spike se distraía con facilidad- dijo triste.

Eso más la cara que ella puso fue más que suficientes para mandar al caño las ganas que tenían por irse, además una pijamda no era tan malo ¿Verdad?.

 **Fernando_** bueno y donde está el capitán, dijistes que solo estaban ustedes ¿no?- está haciente- bueno ve por el que yo no pienso sufrir aquí solo.

 **Rarity_** FERNANDO- lo regañaron- disculpalo Twilight por más caballero, que uno pueda ser, siguen siendo solo hombres.

 **Fernando_** oiga eso me ofendió Mi Leidig... Pero tiene razón, asta cierto punto.

 **Twilight_** jejeje no te preocupes Rarity, después de todo yo vivo con Leo, y el es más difícil descuiden yo lo llamo - está se aclara la garganta- LEOOO BAJA QUE HAY VISITAS.

Unos minutos después se puede ver entrar al par de la honestidad con sus botas reluciendo de limpias, solo para darse cuenta que Twilight y Rarity se estaban poniendo lodo en la cara, mientras que los otros dos estaban sentados uno con los brazos detrás del cuello y un besito de fastidio y el otro con una sonrisa nerviosa y eso que a ellos los echaron fuera por lo mismo esto los molesto un poco.

 **David_** esperen un momento que está sucediendo aquí.

 **Twilight_** nos cambiaremos la apariencia entre todas jijijiji ,(≧▽≦), bueno menos los chicos quienes dicen ser muy machos para esto.

 **Applejack_** esperen un momento, nos hisieran limpiar el lodo de las votas, pero ustedes pueden tener barro en la cara.

 **David_** no se si se les olvidó pero esta lloviendo aya afuera.

 **Rarity_** ya cálmense ustedes dos, esto se llama mascarilla y es para suavizar la piel y rejuvenezca.

 **David_** muy bien ahora la pregunta importante ¿Porque?.

 **Twilight_** bueno lo dice aquí en el libro- dijo dándoles el mismo libro.

 **David\Applejack_** pijamada 101 todo.

 **Applejack_** ay saben acabo de acordarme que tengo que bueno, adiós.

 **David_** si bueno yo, no quiero mi hombria, me lo impide.

Hacia ambos salieron corriendo rrumbo a la granja, o esa era la idea si no fuera por un rayo que los hizo regresar un poco asuatados, pero lo dicimulsron más o menos bien, o eso es ami punto de vista jejeje.

 **Applejack_** mejor me quedo.

 **David_** que clase de amigo sería si dejará a mi, capitán y un compañero solos en esto.

 **Twilight_** viva una pijamada- dijo feliz, ( ╹▽╹ ), para que después Rarity le mandara mascarilla en la cara de Applejack junto a unos pepinillos.

 **Applejack_** uhg, puag, ¿Para que es esta cosa?- dijo refiriéndose a los pepinillos.

 **Rarity_** uhm es para reducir la inflación de los ojos- dijo algo fastidiada.

 **Applejack_** inchason, atracón- dijo para después comerse los pepinos- sabe rico, "ñam", "ñam",.

Después de eso escucharon como Twilight dijo que esa sería la mejor pijamada, en eso ellas discutieron para no arruinar su primera pijamada o almenos eso soponian, mientras ellas discutían David se hacerco junto a los otros dos para poder hablar con ellos.

 **David_** entonces habrá somos parte de una pijamada.

 **Leonardo_** aparentemente- dijo con simpleza.

 **Fernando_** puede que sea divertida, en fin oye capitán, es cierto que Twilight una ves intento hacer una pijamada antes pero tú no querías hacer algo tan infantil.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, enserio piensas que púrpura te mentiria o mejor aún que yo me pretaria a algo tan estúpido como lo es esto- dijo molesto.

 **David_** entiende si crees eso ¿Porque? Estas justo ahora haciendo esto.

 **Leonardo_** puede que no lo parezca pero púrpura site molesta por lo del entrenamiento de la ves pasado tomando en cuenta que casi los mato.

 **Fernando_** baya deverdad, te debe importar Twilight, para llegar hasta este punto.

 **Leonardo_** en realidad, solo espero no hacerla enojar mas- dijo nervioso, (๑•﹏•).

 **Fernando/David_** uhhh, cuenta, cuenta- dijeron curiosos.

 **& Flashback &.**

Se puede ver a Leo durmiendo en su habitación junto a Spike en camas individuales faltó está, porque si en esta historia Spike tiene una cama y no duerme en cansta, (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ, pero en fin,en eso a la habitación entro Twilight hasta quedar en frente de la cama de Leo y procedió a arrojarle un balde con agua fria despertando a Leonardo al instante.

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHHH- grito tanto por la sorpresa, como por el frio,\\(o)ﾉ,.

 **Twilight_** será mejor que te levantes de una ves y prepares el desayuno para los niños, o de lo contrario se les hará tarde para la escuela.

 **Leonardo_** pero que mierda, QUE CARAJOS TE PASA PÚRPURA.

 **Twilight_** el desayuno, dije, ʘ‿ʘ,.

Sin más ella se fue dejando a solas a Leo con eso, no inventes esa cosa traia asta hielo, Leo sabia que las mujeres eran peligrosas enojadas pero eso era pasarse ¿Verdad?.

 **& Fin del flashback &.**

Se puede ver que después de contar el relato los chicos como buenos amigos se estaban riendo de las desgracias de su capitán, las chicas sonrieron pensando que ellos también estaban disfrutando de esto, bueno está idea ya no es tan mala ¿Verdad?, Mientras que Leo deverdad enojado.

 **David_** jejejejeje ay por favor, como todo buen hombre se que una mujer es peligrosa enojada pero jejeje eso no es demaciado.

 **Fernando_** jejejejeje mi estómago jejeje no me imagino a Twilight haciendo algo como eso.

 **Leonardo_** ya cállense insectos, fue la peor semana que pude vivir- dijo llorando de forma comica **, (╥** **﹏╥** **).**

 **& Minutos después &.**

Después de un rato los chicos estaban jugando al dominó, siendo que fue lo único que no fueron cartas ya que era lo que más jugaban mientras que las chicas estaban hablando de cosas de mujeres, siendo una seriea una bibliotecaria, una modista y una granjera... Si seguro tenían mucho de que hablar, eso claro hasta que sonó una pequeña campana proveniente de un reloj.

 **Twilight_** jijijiji cambio de estilo listo- después de esto ella procedió a iluminar su cuerno y regresar a como estaban antes el cabello de las chicas, mandando al carajo todo el rato que estuvieron ahí.

 **David_** momento, estuvieron ahí sentadas como- ve su reloj de chavo del ocho- dos horas y todo para que terminaran igual.

 **Rarity_** uhm, no esperamos que ustedes lo entiendan, después de todo son solo chicos.

 **Applejack_** bueno yo soy chica, y tampoco lo entiendo, pero debo de admitir que me agrada la suavidad de la piel, está tan suave como una oveja.

 **Rarity_** bueno al menos puedo decir que lo disfruto, ya es ganancia.

 **Fernando_** bueno, no es por efender Mi Leidig pero no es una perdida de tiempo, (;ŏ﹏ŏ),.

 **Rarity_** uhm, ya dije no esperaba que supieran o entendieran, los cuidados que unas damas necesitan.

Los chicos solamente parpadearon condundidos, para después ver a su figura de conocimiento, ese a quienes sus ojos tenías varias de las respuestas de el mundo, Leo este al notarlo suspiro y serró los ojos para pensar en su respuesta, después de unos segundos los abrió y dijo.

 **Leonardo_** Mujeres- dijo encogiendo se de hombros, 乁 ˘ o ˘ ㄏ,.

Los chicos hacintieron en aprobación por lo que serían las palabras más sabias dichas por un hombre, mientras las chicas estaban considerando el ir y colgar a Leo en el poste Serca de la alcaldia, pero se mojados su cabello recién arreglado.

 **Twilight_** bueno para evitar hacer una locura - dijo adivinado que todas habían tenido la misma idea- sigamos con el libro.

 **Leonardo_** uhm,deberias dejar ese tonto libro.

 **Twilight_** déjame, (⌐■-■), en fin sigue, historias de terror alguna se sabe una.

 **Applejack_** un yo sé una es la historia de un fantas que otormentaba a todos los ponis con su inprutitud indexados, uhhh, estoy segura que la conozcan, →_→,.

 **Rarity_** no la conozco, pero yo les contaré la terrible historia de la fantasía que atormentaba a los ponis consu desconsiderscion a 100 kilómetros a la redonda, uhhi, ←_←,.

 **Applejack_** eso no es verdad, lo inventastes.

 **Rarity_** es una historia de fsntasma, todas son inventadas- en eso un rayo aparese apagadondo la luz.

 **Twilight_** yo tengo una, está historia se llama la historia del caballo sin cabeza, era una noche de tormenta igual a esta, tres ponis... Y tres chicos, realizaban una pijamada igual, a, está.

Los chicos se hacercaron para poder escuchar el relato pues de hecho esto no parecía, demaciado afeminado por lo que se podían dar el lujo de escuchar esta historia, quién sabe talvez asta pueda llegar a ser buena.

 **Twilight_** y cuando la última poni creyo estar a salvó, justo detrás de ella se encontraba- reto furioso aparece- EL CABALLO SIN CABEZA, ✧\\(o)ﾉ✧,.

 **Applejack/Rarity_** AHHHHHHHHH- gritaron asustadas.

Pero entonces unos ronquidos interrumpieron sus gritos y el susto de Twilight, estos al ver el origen notaron que se trataba de Leo quién estaba dormido con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, y al buscar a los otros dos estos estaban jugando con unas linternas cual espadas esto molesto bastante a Twilight.

 **Fernando_** fiu, fiu, rindete, jamás me ganaras.

 **David_** jamás te saldrás con la tuya Dark, Beider, la fuerza está conmigo.

 **Fernando_** Luk, yo soy tu PADRE **.**

 **David_** NOOOOOOO.

 **Twilight_** SUFICIENTE- grito molesta y de paso despertó a Leo.

 **Leonardo_** ¿que paso? Ya acabamos, ya acabamos.

 **Twilight_** terror saben si no sabía contar historias me lo habían dicho antes.

 **David_** jejeje cálmense señorita, no es que no sepa contar historias es solo que en nuestro mundo hay una similar llamada " el jinete sin cabeza" y pues que como que fue lo mismo.

 **Fernando_** además que está historia estaba como para niño pequeño.

 **Applejack_** santas manzanas, ¿Qué clase de historias cuentan ustedes?- rayo loco aparece.

 **Leonardo_** me alegra que preguntarás jajajaja, díganme an escuchado hablar del, experimento, 84-b.

 **Fernando/David_** uhhhh, ahora se viene lo chido.

 **Leonardo_** mi nombre, hace tiempo que lo e, olvidado, pero no lo que me a pasado ya que como podría olvidar está, mi maldición mi tortura, de que hablo pues para entenderlo tengo que contarles mi historia, la historia con la que el mundo conocio al experimento 84-b, pero puede que tú me conozcas como... Slenderman.

 **& Reino de las tinieblas &.**

Mientras esto sucedía en la biblioteca, se puede ver que Leviathan junto a Alfred y Bisaris estaban espiando la pijamda **, ( momento donde está Melascula, oh ahí estás)** lamensualidad están destras del trono ya que recordemos que ante todo es una, **Niña,** y como tal las historias de miedo pues como que le daban miedo.

 **Bisaris_** jajaja qué quede niña te dan miedo estás historias.

 **Melascula_** cállate, idiota.

 **Leviathan_** estas historias son bastantes, interesantes es una buena forma de pasar la noche.

 **Alfred_** ummm, si recuerdo bien señor, no fue usted quién condenó a eso poni por haber perdido, en ese juego de póquer, hace la barios Miles y creo que también a una loca y su erradura.

 **Leviathan_** ¿de verdad yo hice eso? Vaya cosas que pasan verdad.

 **Melascula_** están diciendo que esos monstruos, son falsas AHHHHH-, ヽ((◎д◎))ゝ.

 **Bisaris_** jajaja, ten cuidado niña talvez te lo encuentres en algún momento.

 **Melascula_** cállate de una buena ves, tonto.

 **Leviathan_** uhm, niña ven aquí te tengo un nuevo encargo.

 **Melascula_** s-si, que necesita señor.

 **Leviathan_** quiero que le pongas total atención, a estas historias estoy pensando en traer a la vida a ese sujeto.

 **Melascula_** ¿QUE?, NO PUEDE ESTAR HSBLANDO EN SERIO, SEÑOR

 **Bisaris_** ES CIERTO, POR LO QUE ESTAMOS ESCUCHANDO ESE SUJETO NO ED PARA NADA NORMAL.

 **Leviathan_** SUFICIENTE- grito molesto y procedió a crear una presión en el ambiente que mando al suelo a los dos enmascarados, impidiéndoles el respirar pero pareciera que Alfred esto no lo afecta- les debo recordar cómo funciona esto, yo digo una orden y usted la obedecen sin responder o de lo contrario ustedes serán reducidos s Denisse QUEDÓ CLARO GUSANOS.

 **Melascula\Bisaris_** si, señor pedimos perdón.

 **Leviathan_** y no lo olviden ustedes solo están para servirme- después de esto este los libera- hora será mejor que pongan atención odio repetir sermones.

 **Alfred_** ummm, creo que te pasaste un poco, no lo crees.

 **Leviathan_** uhm, yo se lo que ago Alfred no te metas después de todo solo eres mi mayordomo, no lo olvides.

 **& Biblioteca\casa del árbol de Twilight &.**

 **Leonardo_** una ves, ví lo que mis nuevas extremidades le hicieron al policía, salí corriendo escuchando como las personas me llamaron monstruo, después, entre en lo que sería un baño y al verme en el espejo mi sangre quedó completamente helada, pues me di cuenta de lo que ya sospechaba, pues ahora yo no tenía rostro, después me interne en el bosque durante mucho tiempo y después de estar completamente en ese estado desarrolle un gusto por los juegos, para ganarlo, solo debes encontrar 8 notas, pero te lo advierto si no lo consigues puede que no salgas vivo pues todos este tiempo fue suficiente para dejarme loco, ya que sabes esto dime una cosa... ¿Quieres jugar con migo?.

 **Rarity_** oh, por Celestia, que historia más aterradora.

 **Applejack_** si es un gusto, que solo sea eso verdad.

 **Leonardo_** jajaja eso es lo que tú crees.

 **Fernando_** oh vamos, no creras que eso es real osi.

 **Leonardo_** jajaja, oh dulce y santa inosencia, no creerás todos lo que nuestro mundo esconde y además yo lo e vivido.

 **Twilight_** estoy segura que me terminaré arrepintiendo pero... ¿Qué pasó?.

 **Leonardo_** yo solo era un niño de 15 años, cuando la abuela Lepe me mando al bosque por razones que no les diere, ese día me encontré con otras personas 8 para ser exactos.

 **David_** y que pasó después.

 **Leonardo_** solo les diré que de los 9 que estábamos solo quedamos dos y el otro se suicidó según tengo entendido.

 **Rarity_** ¿Qué horror, y como te salvaste.

 **Leonardo_** yo puede encontrar las ocho notas y después de eso el nos dejó empas pero el otro no soporto el trauma y bueno ya dije cómo terminó.

 **Fernando_** no esperarás que creamos en eso ¿Verdad?.

 **Leonardo_** tengo una cicatriz que lo demuestra- después le mostró una cicatriz que tenía en la espalda esta era de color gris, pero pareciera más un quemadura,- si me creen o no es cosa suya- en eso regresa la luz.

 **Twilight_** bueno, creo que es bueno dejar una historia sin cuestionar, aunque éstas no parezcan creíbles, (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧, en fiiiiin ¿Quién quiere bombones?.

Después de todo los demás decidieron,que tal como dijo Twilight es buenondejar cosas a las defina, en fin después de eso como Twilight propuso ellos se pusieron a besar bombón asesino... ¿Que? ¿Qué eso no ba aqui? Ah ok bueno solo asaban bombones y Rarity le mostraba al dúo de la Magia, como hacer sandwich, con los bombones y chocolate siendo que ese se lo comió, Applejack y soltó un eructo casa que no le gusto a Rarity, e in cómodo a Fernando pero David le Dion unos pulgares arriba, (◠‿◕), mientras Twilight también tenía y Leo solo se puso a hacer uno igual pero no le salió del todo.

 **Rarity_** Leo, ammm a ese sandwich, le faltó, bombones.

 **Leonardo_** eh?, Bueno quién lo diría verdad, ┐( ˘_˘)┌.

 **Twilight_** jijij, azar bombones listo, ahora sigue, ¿que significa pela de almohadas?.

 **Leonardo_** que tenemos que buscar pollos y ponerles peluca.

 **Twilight_** aveses tu sarcasmo, duele.

 **Rarity_** uhm, no pienso partecipar en algo tan barbario, como son las peleas de almohadas,- en eso es golpeada por una que venía de parte de Applejack- reto haceptado.

En eso Rarity, levito dos almohadas y las mando Applejack SA agachó y dando una vuelta toma la otra para mandársela a Rarity, pero un escuda la protegió siendo este el de Fernando, en eso David se colocó al lado de Applejack con dos almohadas en la mano.

 **David_** esto me recuerda al entrenamiento de los balones.

 **Twilight_** el que cosq- en eso Leo le hace señas de quede calle.

 **Fernando_** nada... Vuela chango.

Después de eso este lanzó un poco fuerte la almohada siendo atrapada por David quién las lanzó pero Rarity las esquivo, y con su magia las volvió a tomar y la mando de regreso en eso Applejack consiguió detener al final y se las paso a David quién la comenzó a regresar, pero le costaba atinarle le la defensa de Fernando pues esta era su especialidad por el momentos.

 **Twilight_** ahhh ya entendi, pela, con, almohadas, Siiii.

 **Leonardo_** si qué jefes lenta en estos casos, púrpura.

En eso ambos estaban en el medio del fuego, le alguna razón, siendo que ellos de repente comenzaron a ser golpeados por las almohadas, sin que estos pudieran defenderse eso incluyendo a Leo quién estaba también siendo masacrado hasta que estos podrían consiguieron, detenerlos.

 **Twilight_** pudistes meterlas manos sabes.

 **Leonardo_** almohadas, la única cosa que no puedo vender además de las cucharas.

Después de eso ellos propucieron el juego de verdad o reto, donde las chicas de estaban, mandando varias indirectas y se estaban haciendo retos crueles dejando a los chicos un poco incómodos pero Twilight no pareciera entender a si que Leo le dijo que talvez estén hablando de ella cosa que la chicas respondieron dándoles con las almohadas mandando lo al suelo, y rápido le dijeron que eso no era cierto por lo que después se fueron a dormir los chicos al cuarto de Leo y las chicas al de Twilight.

 **& Con las chicas &.**

Después de unas horas Twilight estaba dormida mientras que las otras dos estaban, discutiendo llegó un momento en donde despertaron a Twilight quién les reclamo por no dejarla dormir y mencionó que lomprimero de su lista era la división, **( y a esta le pegó el complejo, Pinkie pie)** y no lo puede tachar pues no sé la paso bien hasta el punto de decir que Leo se comportó mejor.

 **Twilight_** es mas, ay algo que pueda salir mal- **( uhhh Twilight no sabes de la que te metiste),** después de eso un rayo callo en una rama amenazando con caer- perdón por preguntar, (ꏿ﹏ꏿ;), jeje aprendió la niña.

Después de eso Applejack lanza una soga y Terrano la rama... Cosa que terminó por meter la rama dentro de una Twilight que estaba un poco desorientada por el golpe.

 **Applejack_** UPS, lamento lo de la rama Twilight.

 **Twilight_** está... Sabes que no no está bien, hay una rama en mi cuarto y lo peor es que el libro no dice nada de ramas gigantes en la habitación, nodise nada sobre ramas gigantes.

 **Applejack_** ay no ya la perdí, donde rayos están los chicos cuando se les necesita.

 **& Con los chicos &.**

Se puede ver como los chicos estaban sentados frente a un televisor jugando al super smash bros siendo que David usaba a Link, Fernando a Mario y Leonardo usaba un Pikachu, ambos están jugando en la nave, en eso pareciera que Leo tenía la ventaja.

 **Fernando_** oygan escucharon eso.

 **David_** creo que viene del cuarto de la chica.

 **Leonardo_** naa deben estar haciendo cosas de mujeres.

En eso ninguno noto que una sombra se mostraba detras de ellos y era un bastante larga .

 **& Con las chicas &.**

Se puede ver como en la habitación de las chicas Applejack estaba tratando de sacar la rama pero esta no podía y Twilight sería con su libro hacia qué no pudo más que pedirle ayuda a Rarity, y no le quedomde otra que pedirle perdón y solo hacia Rarity accidio a ayudarle pero quedó echa un desastre.

 **Rarity_** aún, quede echa un desastre- en eso Applejack consiguió unos pepinillos y se los puso en los ojos.

 **Applejack_** está mejor ahora.

 **Rarity_** sip, muchas gracias- en eso ellas se dan un abrazo.

 **Twilight_** ohh qué lindo de donde salió esto- dijo notando las figuras- tampoco está en el libro,(0；).

 **& Minutos después &.**

Se puede ver a las chicas sen gafas formando un círculo mientras Rarity y Applejack trataban de adivinar en que rayos estaba pensando Twilight en ese momento aunque siendo tan lista podemos decir que sus pensamientos son un enigma y resultó ser solo un telescopio.

 **Twilight_** jejeje me alegra que ya se llenen bien y podamos divertirnos,y pensar que podíamos divertirnos desde el principio.

 **Applejack_** si sierra poni no hubiera Sido tan especial **.**

 **Rarity_** talvez no lo haga Sido si alguien no fuera tan descuidada.

 **Applejack_** perdón, por ser un dolor de crim.

 **Rarity_** ay no apuesto a que yo estube peor- en eso comenzaron una divertida discusión.

 **Twilight_** declaró está mi primera pijamda todo un éxito, diversión ya está.

 **Applejack\ Rarity_** jejejejeje- en eso echas chocan manos- guuujuuuu.

 **REPORTE DE AMISTAD.**

 **Twilight_** #quira princesa Celestia, es difícil creer que dos ponis que tengan algo en común puedan llevarse tan bien, pero descubrí que si aprendes a haceptado la diferencia de los otros pueden ser muy buenas amigas al final y que la diversión puede ser igual ya sea hombre o mujeres a su modo claro esta y que si quieres que alguien se comporte solo debes mandarme un balde de agua dura mientras duerme, tú leal alumna, Twilight Sparkle#.

 **FIN DEL REPORTE DE AMISTAD.**

 **Twilight_** jejeje muy bien eso fue todo.

Puuuum, crashhh.

 **Rarity_** escucharon eso, creo que hijo del cuarto de los chicos.

 **Applejack_** deben de estar haciendo cosas de hombres.

 **Twilight_** talvez pero será mejor ir a embestigar por si acaso.

Entonces las chicas comenzaron a tocar la puerta para preguntar si todo estaba bien, pero nomrecibieron respuesta cosa que las preocupo haci que comenzaron a Gabriel la puerta y cuando lo hicieron quedaron sorprendidas.

 **& Minutos antes con los chicos &.**

Se puede ver que los chicos seguían con su encuentro en el juego siendo que después de unos momentos Leo hizo que su personaje diera un salto aprovechando que los otros dos estaban serc y con la onda los mando a volar, siendo el el ganador y derrepente este dió un salto confundiendo a los otros dos pero estos derrepente describieron un golpe que los mando a la pared dejándolos con ojos Pokémon y en forma de X , ( _ ), (X_X).

 **Leonardo_** ¿quién rayos eres tú?.

Sin embargo este no recibió una respues ya pues el ser solo extendió lo que parecía ser un tentáculo y lo lanzó con rapidez contra Leo quién colocó sus grados en frente y recibió el golpe para después atravesar la pared y salir afueran en la calle el ser rápidamente desprende un segundo tentáculo y con es segundo hace una especie de resortera y se impuso, saliendo por el mismo agujero que Leo en eso llegaron las chicas que de inmediato fueron a auxiliar años dos chicos inconscientes.

 **Rarity_** Fernando, despierta querido ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí?.

 **Applejack_** vamos David, este no es momento para dormir, despierta y dinos que es lo que pasó.

 **Twilight_** esperen creo que tengo una idea hora vuelvo.

En eso se escucharon unos ruidos de cosas caer y romperse, en eso entro Twilight con un balde en la mano las chicas estaban algo confundidas.

 **Rarity_** ah y eso para que.

 **Twilight_** lo tengo en caso de emergencia- después les arrojo el agua- despierten- patos.

 **David_** auto, me ago ayudarás.

 **Fernando_** auxilio, se Unde el barco, niños y mujeres primero, auxilio.

 **Applejack_** déjense de payasadas que fue lo que les pasó **.**

 **David** _ Applejack, que estas haciendo en el lago chiki, chiki.

 **Twilight_** despierten de una ves donde está Leo.

 **Fernando_** talvez salió por el hoyo de la pared.

 **Rarity_** ¿como es que no vimos eso antes?

Después de eso ellos pudieron ver como unos brillos se podían apreciar señal de que talvez había un encuentro de espadas en tonces salieron de la biblioteca rumbo al origen de los ruidos, al hogar pudieron ver un camino de tierra y de Lante de esta a Leo forsejeando con sus espadas contra alguien con tentáculos siendo que en eso un rayo callo dándole una escena épica.

 **& Minutos antes &.**

Se puede ver un, camino de tierra y al final de este se puede ver un montón de tierra, unos momentos después de ahí se levantó Leo quién tenía varios manchones de lodo este se puso de pie serio, para después abrasarse acuasa del frío.

 **Leonardo_** Jeff, mierda fue una mala idea dormir solo con un pantalón.

En efecto este solo estaba usando un pantalón, en eso desde el cielo callo un ser de aspecto extraño, este al disiparse se mostró a un sujeto completamente alto de brazos y piernas este llegaba un traje de gala bastante bien cuidado y lo más rescatable es que este no tenía cara siendo que en esa parte solo había una parte de color blanco.

 **Leonardo_** no puede ser- dijo dando un paso atras- no puedes ser tú.

 **Slenderman_** es bueno que aún me recuerdes, Leonardo.

 **Leonardo_** sabes aún me pone nervioso el que me ables sin boca..

 **Slenderman_** jejeje te lo dije en ese momento o acaso ya lo olvidastes.

 **Leonardo_** ja como olvidaría eso maldito gusano ¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

 **Slenderman_** que más querría con Tigo e venido a terminar lo que empezamos ase unos años- dijo sacando dos tentáculos.

 **Leonardo_** jajaja está ves no te será tan fácil maldito infeliz.

Después de decir eso este invoco las espadas de Kirito, y ambos se quedaron viendo entiende un rayo fue el que dió inicio a esta pelea siendo Leo que activando el aura del Lobo, con ambas espadas siendo detenidas por los tentáculos de Slenderman quién móvil el tentáculo para darle una estocada pero fue despoblada por Leo quién con un giro trato de darle una estocada que fue detenido por el tentáculo, entonces aprovechando la distancia que tenía Slenderman le dió una patada Aldo que le saco el aire, cuando se pudo reponer y vio al frente Slenderman ya había expandido a una gran tamaño y estaba por aplastarlo pero Leo consiguió moverse al lado y cuando vio al frente los dos tentáculos benian hacia el pero este las desvío con conmlas espadas para después comenzar a correr en su dirección siendo que los tentáculos y las espadas chocaron donde ambos estaban teniendo un combate de resistencia y en eso callo un rayo rendí paso hacia a una escena bien épica.

 **Slenderman_** fascinante la última ves solo corrías ahora, hasta das una buena pelea.

 **Leonardo_** pasaron Bastías cosas que no te podría explicar.

En eso Slenderman fue golpeado le uña para por parte de David y después un golpe por parte de Fernando haciendo que Slenderman tomara distancia entonces Slenderman comenzó a sacar otros dos tentáculos mandando los hacia los chicos golpeado a los que habían llegado mientas Leo las esquivo dando un salto un ves recuperado Leo se hacerco a los chicos y les soltó un buen golpe a ambos.

 **Fernando_** aún, que te pasa.

 **David_** si, te estamos ayudando que no vez.

 **Leonardo_** y quién rayos pidió su ayuda insectos, no quiero su ayuda me entienden.

 **Rarity_** pero que no podrás tú solo.

 **Applejack_** y no tenías que ser tan violento solo queremos ayudar.

 **Leonardo_** suficiente insectos no necesito de basuras que me estén estorbando en esto.

 **Twilight_** Leo te estás comportando como un idiota- en eso ella ve sus ojos y entendió algo- asa, losiento.

 **Rarity\ Applejack_** queee, Twilight porque te disculpas.

 **Twilight_** es claro que tienes asuntos con el y Haifa que puedes quieres arreglarlo verdad.

 **Leonardo_** deja de decir estupideces- en eso se hacerca- donde Slenderman estaba esperándolo con los cuatro tentáculos listo- continuemos insecto.

 **Slenderman_** muy bien estaba comenzando a aburrir me.

 **Los 5_** HABLAAA.

 **Rarity_** como es posible que puedas hablar.

 **Slenderman_** puedo hacer más que eso soy el miedo encarnado.

Después de eso este comenzó a desprender parte de lo que sería su boca que se comenzó a despegar como si se tratara de piel terminando en una horripilante escena, que fue capaz de desmayar a las tres chicas un silbido ya mo la atención del ser lagirucho este al girar están Leo con una esfera de magia este se las lanzó pero Slenderman las partió en dos con sus tentáculos, entonces Slenderman expandió su mano asta hacerla bastante grande y la mando contra Leo que pusu sus espadas en frente estas recibieron todo el impacto y de paso destruyéndolas y después comenzó a darle una serie de golpes con ayuda de sus cuatro tentáculos a un indefenso Leo quién después tomo distancia Slenderman junto sus cuatro tentáculos y comenzó a generar una esfera oscura, Leo tomomun poco más de distancia y puso una pose conocida.

 **Slenderman_** _ **®ESFERA OSCURA®.**_

 _ **Leonardo_ ®KAME*HAME*HAAA®.**_

El choque de ambas energías fue de inmediato cráneo una corriente de quiere bastante grande las chicas en eso momento pudieron ver que la esfera de Slenderman estaba ganando más terreno hasta que Leo terminó recibiendo ambos golpes y mandando lo a quien sabe dónde dejando a todos en shock.

 **Slenderman_** ¿quién es el siguiente?.

 **& Con Leo&.**

Mientras Leo estaba callendo estaba analizando la situación negando que talvez tenía pocibilidades de ganar los tentáculos esa era su principal defensa y ataque no podría gané si no se desafía de esoas cosas pero como no había forma de destruirlas en eso sintió el golpe dando a entender que ya caño al suelo primero sintió duro y después bastante suave al actor los ojos se encontró con otro par de ojos de color, dorados dejándolo confundido.

 **Lyra_** oh vaya, vaya pero que tenemos aquí no sabía que eras de eso Leo.

 **Leonardo_** eh? Jenial simplemente jenial, termine en la casa de la loca.

 **Lyra_** oye no seas así conmigo- dijo para después darle una acaricia y un bonus está estaba en ropa interior- oh por Celestia esto es sangre.

 **Leonardo_** dijiste, sangre.

 **Lyra_** sabes tengo un traje sigo de diablita en el armario- dijo de forma coqueta.

 **Leonardo_** dijiste, demonio.

 **Lyra_** no me digas haci- dijo inflando las mejillas y un puchero- pero si eso te gusta.

 **Leonardo_** para ser tan molesta das buenas ideas.

 **Lyra_** UMM en ese caso me merezco un premio no lo crees- antes de que Leo pudiera reaccionar, Otra le plantó un beso en los labios que terminó cuando Leo se callo de la cama, que no lo mencione,.

 **Leonardo_** oye que acaso estás loca- en eso ve una flor en un frasco- ahhh eso es debo irme menta- después este salió por la ventana.

 **Lyra_** OYE ESPERA QUIEN REPARA EL OYO EN MI TECHO.

 **Leonardo_** yo personalmente lo repare después.

 **Lyra_** jejeje es tan lindo a su estilo esperen un momento si tengo por un hoyo en el techo, porque bombón, no me ha venido a reclamar, a si y probablemente Leo este en otra pelea... Tengo que ir a ayudarle.

 **& Con los chicos &.**

Es todo después de ver a Leo salir volando los chicos innovación armas y se habían lanzado al ataque pero estos no tenían mucho que hacer frente a Slenderman quién losmantenía a rayo con ayuda de sus cuatro tentáculos y en un momento este se aburrió de ellos y utilizó su habilidad de crear pesadillas, les infundir una a los chicos preocupando a las chicas eso hasta que Leo Yego con una patada y lo mando a arrastrarse unos metros.

 **Slenderman_** eh?, Oh vaya volviste rápido impresionante.

 **Leonardo_** les dije que el era mi oponente.

 **Fernando\ David_** todo tuyo.

 **Slenderman_** UMM jajajaja deverdad piensas vencerme no podrás.

 **Leonardo_** esta vez tengo un plan mejor, AHHHHH- y se transforma en SSJ, **(ellos Disen el nombre completo)-** El SSJ blue.

 **Slenderman_** fiuu, baya eso podría haberte siido útil de vistes usarlo desde el comienzo.

 **Los cuatro_** si debistes usarlo antes.

 **Leonardo_** jajaja quién te dijo que ya terminé.

Eso dejo confundio a todos pero Leo comenzó a expulsar más energía y después colocó sus manos en el suelo y el círculo runico aparecio pero este cambio de repente a uno de color rojo, **( normalmente es de color azul para todos),** y unos rayos de color verde como adición, un resplandor de color rojo y verde segó a todos una ves todos recuperaron la vista pudieron ver que Leo tenía dos nuevas espadas en la mano derecha una espada simple de color verde que al parecer no era de metal y la segunda en la izquierda era de color rojo sangre con un diseño más detallado siendo que está tenía una maliante en la empuñadura y un crusifico en el mismo y ambas armas brillaron con sus colores pero algo extraño que le sucedió a Leo es que su ojo derecho desprendía una especie de humo de color rojo **( si Milar al del rey sombra),** pero pareciera que este no podía notarlo.

 **Fernando_** amm me parece Acer vistonesas espadas en alguna parte.

 **Rarity_** de que rayos le servirán dos nuevas espadas.

 **Leonardo_** estas son las espadas que te derrotaran la espera de pasto y la espada de sangre de demonio.

 **Slenderman_** jajajaja y que podrás hacer con esas espadas.

Leo solamente se lanzó al ataque con sus espadas le delante y Slenderman confiado lanzó los cuatro tentáculos para frenarlo lo que sucedió después nadie se lo esperaba... Las espadas terminaron partiendo los tentáculos de Slenderman quién por la sorpresa no pudo hacer nada.

 **Slenderman_** AHHHHH- grito de dolor.

 **David_** esto es impresionante.

 **Lyra_** Leo ya estoy aqui- oh sí la loca yego- que es esa cosa.

 **Applejack_** tú que estás haciendo aquí.

 **Lyra_** bueno el yego a mi casa por el techo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras el arriesga su vida.

 **Twilight_** pero es peligroso que no vez que esto no es un juego.

 **Lyra_** y tú quien te creas que eres para decirme esto- en eso ambas comenzaron a pelar de forma comica, pero volvamos a la a pelea de verdad.

 **Slenderman_** como es esto posible.

 **Leonardo_** ambas espadas tiene la habilidad de cortar casi cualquier cosa eso incluye espíritus y demonios.

En eso este se lanzó contra Slenderman quién mandó sus tentáculos pero estos fueron repelidos por la espada de pasto y al estar lo suficiente Serca lanzó una estocada al pecho de Slenderman cauandole una herida de donde salió un fluido de color negro, Slenderman trato de darle un golpe con su puño que había aumentado de tamaño pero Leo consiguió esquivarlo y además de poder darle barias estocadas, Slenderman lanzó sus cuatro tentáculos contra Leo pero este los esquivaba mientras se hacercan una ves lo suficiente dió una estocada desde abajo a hacia arriba desmembrado ambos brazos, Slenderman gruñó de dolor pero trato de darle una patada Leo se terminó agachando y con una vuelta completa termino cortando la parte baja del ente sin cara dejando solamente el torso y cabeza.

 **Leonardo_ ®** _ **KAME*HAME*HAAA®.**_

Con ese ataque final Slenderman al tener los miembros amputados no pudo hacer más que recibir el golpe de lleno, una ves terminado el ataque se podía ver a Leo quién estaba,respirando de forma agotada mientras donde lo que estaba una ves Slenderman solo había una masa de color negro bastante desagradable el lugar estuvo en cilencio durante unos momentos pues esto era demaciado complicado de creer.

 **Lyra_** viva Leo gano- dijo feliz, (≧▽≦),

 **Applejack_** eso fue impresionante.

 **Rarity_** aunque también bastante brusco.

 **Fernando_** no inventes estonesta de locos.

 **David_** prácticamente, derrotó a un personaje de Creepypasta eso esta de loco.

 **Leonardo_** y que esperaban que pasara- dijo de forma altanera.

 **Todos_** jejejejeje.

Todos comenzaron a reír hasta que de repente Leo se quedó callado de golpe y de nueva cuenta esa extraña humo apareció en su ojo derecho, enojado este se dió la vuelta creando un campo de fuerza justo a tiempo para detener un par de tentáculos, callando a todos quiénes colocaron su vista en donde se suponía que estaban los restos de Slenderman, siendo que como si de una película de horror se tratase después de los tentáculos que se movían de forma frenética, para después de esta sale una mano larga y después la otra y después la cabeza con esa sonrisa aterradora mientras reía, en eso un rayo cae dándole aún más aterradora la imagen que talvez les cause pesadillas.

 **Slenderman_** jajajajajajaja jaja.

 **Rarity\ Lyra_** kiiiaaaaaaaa.

 **Slenderman** _ aún no termino contigo, Leo.

 **Twilight_** tengo miedo, Leo.

 **Leonardo_** yo... También.

En eso una aura completa de color negro rodea a Slenderman, dándole una apariensa más aterradora y saca más tentáculos dando ahora un total de 8 tentáculos que les helo la sangre a todos una ves terminada su regeneración este se acomodó la corbata aún con el aura oscura, en eso Leo se puso a pensar en una solución.

 **Lyra_** Leo ve y acabarlo de una ves.

 **Las chicas_** si, acabarlo de una vez.

 **Fernando_** no puede- eso dejo en shock a las chicas.

 **David_** y no puede ir y hacerlo pedazos es evidente que eso no funcionará.

 **Twilight_** entonces que se supone que aremos... Leo tu, tienes un plan verdad.

 **Leonardo_** si tengo uno, quiero que se bayan... Y encuentren esas estúpidas notas.

 **Lyra_** quede no podemos dejarte solo con ese monstruo.

 **Leonardo_** NO ERA UNA PREGUNTA ERA UNA ORDEN- eso asustó a todos- Fernando tú y Rarity bayan al norte, David tu y Applejack al sur, y púrpura con menta al oeste por lo general en ese lugar pueden estar yo me quedaré aquí solo porque soy bárbaro entendido **.**

 **Todos_** si, capitán- después de eso ellos se van corriendo pero Twilight se detuvo.

 **Twilight_** suerte y no pierdas hasta que regresemos.

Una ves todos se fueron Leo volvió a aumentar su poder e invoco una tercera espada y se la colocó en la boca como zorro de one piece y se puso en posición de combate.

 **Slenderman_** jajaja y donde están tus amigos.

 **Leonardo_** ja yo no necesito de basuras, puedo hacerte pedazos con mis propias manos.

 **& Equipo de la generosidad&.**

Ambos estaban buscando las dichosas notas de forma desesperada y de paso se estaban mojando de los poderes días de su vida primero estaban felices en una pijamada y Haifa están buscando unas notas para salvase ah y su amigo puede que esté recibiendo la pálida de su vida.

 **Rarity_** querido creo que encontré una.

 **Fernando_** ¿donde?

 **Rarity_** por, ahí.-En eso ella señaló una laguna de lodo un poco grande que se formó por la lluvia- jejeje.

 **Fernando_** claro... No podía ser de otra manera.

En ese el se comenzó a adentrar al charco de lodo mientras más avanzaba le costaba más trabajo seguir, y cuando están por obtener la nota terminó callendo terminando completamente en lodado, este gruñó de frustración y tomo la nota.

 **Fernando_** esto es, ah, estúpido.

 **Rarity_** bueno, por lo menos ya tenemos una- en eso frente a sus ojos paso volando otra- aqui esta otra es mía.

Después ella comenzó a seguir la nota pero se les hacía difícil a causa del viento ella terminó subiendo unas cajas y después está dió un salto y atrapó la nota, pero no sé dió cuenta que debajo estaba un contenedor de basura y callo dentro de este.

 **Rarity_** uhhh mi melena, nuestras vidas no valen tanto.

 **& En la pelea&.**

Se puede ver como Leo ya estaba dando más de si pero aún con la tercera espada no podía hacer mucho con esos 8 tentáculos, y cuánto más cortaba estos se regeneran de manera casi estantanea, Leo se hacerco lo más que pudo y después lanzó un corte horizontal pero Slenderman los detuvo con sus tentáculos entonces le dió una patada y procedió a lanzar sus tentáculos contra Leo.

 **Leonardo_** AHHHHHHHHH **-.**

Slenderman le había atravesado el Cuerpo con sus tentáculos siendo que atravesó con cuatro ambas piernas, una en cada brazo y los últimos dos en su pecho y abdomen dejando a un Leo igual que un trapo viejo, Slenderman se !e quedó viendo unos momentos a Leo quién para ese momento tenía la mirada perdida después retrajo los tentáculos y Leo calo de rodillas y finalmente cayó al suelo.

 **Slenderman_** sin duda alguna has hecho un trabajo excelente, pero tengo que cazar a otros.

 **Leonardo_** c-cazar, no, te lo permitiré.

 **Slenderman_** no hay nada que tú puedas hacer ya.

Entonces Slenderman dió unos pasos cuando de repente sintió un ardor en su costado siendo que Leo ya le había dado una estocada con la espada de sangre de demonio y le dió otra con la espada de pasto después usando las piernas trato de darle un golpe pero fue repelido por los tentáculos.

 **Leonardo_** tú no te vas hasta que te aga pedazos sabandija.

 **Slenderman_** ¿Porque sigues queriendo luchar? , tu cuerpo está casi destruido quería dejarte al último-.

 **Leonardo_** ya te lo dije yo seré quién te acabé- con eso se lanzó de nueva cuenta al ataque.

 **& Equipo de la honestidad &.**

Se puede ver como estos estaban buscando sus notas en eso negaron a lo que sería un callejón extraño y al lado de este había dos puertas David se hasomo en una y hacia un lugar extraño.

 **David_** que crees que haya del otro lado.

 **Applejack_** no estoy segura y sinceramente este lugar me pone nerviosa.

 **David_** hay posibilidad de que ayga una debo ir a ver.

 **Applejack_** está bien ten cuidado- este haciente y entra dándose cuenta que estaba en un.

 **David_** un, departamento de perfumería... Tengo que salir de aquí, un y es que es una nota y tenía que estar en el último jenial bueno... ESTO ES ESPARTA.

Con su grito de guerra este comenzó a correr dentro del departamento de perfumería tratando de esquivar los perfumes dando un alto, solompara ser alcanzado por uno desde arriba, luego solo comenzó a comenzó a correr pero fue interrogado por otro, entonces he bajado con una máscara anti gas solo para que está sea jalado y rosada con una y por fin obtuvo la tan deseado nota... Y deberá volver a recorre el terreno.

 **Applejack_** ya estoy preocupada- en eso este aparecerá holiendo bastante bien.

 **David_** la tengo, y no quiero volver a ese lugar jamás.

 **Applejack_** muy bien yo entraré a la que sigue.

 **David_** estas segura esos lugares no son un juego.

 **Applejack_** lo estoy nuestro amigo se está matando por nosotros es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

En eso ella entró a la segunda puerta, unos momentos después se comenzó a escuchar a Applejack gritar asustada, David al oírla de verdad se preocupó y luego escucho unhaces cosquillas y después un lotengo, después otra es los gritos una vs que Applejack salió está llebab un hermoso vestido de color rosa con un gorro grande y unos cuentos listones además de maquillaje y un nuevo peinado.

 **David_** eh, te ves bien, princesa.

 **Applejack_** cállate, fragancia floral.

 **& En la pelea&.**

Leo le dió un golpe con ambas espadas a Slenderman haciendo que Slenderman fuera arrastrado unos metros, este se hacerco de nuevo dándole con la otra y dando unos juegos de finta consiguió darle otro golpe, Slenderman dándole un puñetazo hizo que soltará la espada de sangre de demonio, pero Leo utilización de la mano libre y con esa atravesó el pecho de Slenderman.

 **Leonardo_ ®CATACLISMO®.**

después de si Slenderman comenzó a convertirse en polvo Leo tomo la espada de sangre de demonio y se colocó denuva cuenta en posición de combate, unos momentos después Slenderman se volvió a reagrupar y terminó como si nada le hubiera pasado.

 **Slenderman_** ese ataque fue asombroso y debo decir que me dolió mucho.

 **Leonardo_** no te mueres con nada verdad maldito.

 **Slenderman_** dime cuánto tiempo más estarás con esa mentira.

 **Leonardo_** de que rayos hablas se que te puedo ganar.

 **Slenderman_** me refiero a la preocupación de tus amigos estas echo mierda y aun así estás peleando manteniendo tu terquedad al decir que es por vencerme cuando la verdad lo que estas evitando es que baya le tus amigos.

 **Leonardo_** que esto te quede claro gusano, ellos no son mis amigos únicamente están aquí para que yo pueda hacerme más fuerte no me importan en lo más mínimo.

 **Slenderman_** pero que mentira más grande, deberías apreciarlos después de todo se están esforzando por encontrar esas notas.

 **& con eh, AM... Twilight y Otra&.**

Estas estaban en la zona buscando las notas siendo que ninguna de sus intentos tenía resultado además de que ninguna de ia nada haciendo esto algo incómodo eso hasta que Lyra rompió el cilencio.

 **Lyra_** y entonces que eres con Leo.

 **Twilight_** solo somos amigos, porque.

 **Lyra_** ahhh curiosidad nomás... Entonces está soltero verdad.

 **Twilight_** podríamos por favor consentrarnos en las notas, Leo se puede estar muriendo y nosotras no hacemos nada, oye mira ese gato tiene una.

 **Lyra_** yo boy por eya- en eso ella fue con el gato- oye tu gato el dame esa nota.

En respuesta el gato se lanzó contra Lyra directo al rostro está comenzó a correr con el gato aún arañando lo en eso ella consiguió quetarselompero este consiguió morderme la mano haciendo que Lyra lo soltará y está la bloguera a atacar entonces el gato terminó aferrada al cabello de esta sin poder quitárselo ya que cada que lo intente a eso gato gruñía.

 **Lyra_** al menos tengo la nota, mira en ese árbol está la otra

 **Twilight_** bueno iré yo por esa.

Está comenzó a escalar el árbol, con algo de dificultades pues esta no era de esas una ves llegó a la sima está trato de tomarla pero unos pagaros la comenzaron a molestar y a picotear la haciendole más difícil el tomarla en toners cuando por fin la tuvo grito la tengo pero nos rama se rompió haciendo que está callera, cua do aterrizó está tenía un nido en la cabeza y las aves que estaban molestando se hacentaron el el nido.

 **Twilight_** tenemos que ir rápido con Leo.

 **Lyra_** y que hacemos con los animales.

 **Twilight_** eso no importa bamonos.

 **& En la pelea& **

Leo se encontraba en el suelo junto a Slenderman que estaba de rodillas está era la primera ves que alguien lo deja de esa forma entonces Slenderman se volvió a poner de pie y lanzó sus tentáculos contra Leo quién puso sus espadas en frente arrastrándolo unos metros este se le banto y aumentando su poder y con eso la comisura de su ojo que estaba de un color negro con ese humo rojo, este se puso de pie y ambos se dieron una estocada al mismo tiempo siendo que ambos salieron disparadas a los lados contagios Slenderman junto sus 8 tentáculos y estos comenzaron a generar barias lanzas negras, Leo al notarlo pociciono sus manos para hacer su ataque más poderoso.

 **Slenderman_** ® _ **black arrows**_ **®.**

 **Leonardo_** ® _**KAME*HAME*HAAA**_ ®.

Leonardo corrió en dirección de este y soltó su ataque justo cuando Slenderman lanzó el suyo en ese momento llegaron todos y vieron el choque de energía esto ocasionó una gran destello y una explosión, al disiparse el humo se podía ver a Leo en el suelo en su estado base y completamente derrotado pero increíblemente aún consiente y a Slenderman a unos pocos pasos de el con parte del cuerpo izquierda completamente destruido eso asta que se regeneró.

 **Leonardo_** mal- maldición.

 **Slenderman_** esto se terminó Leo distes una mejor pelea que la ves pasada pero es hora de acabar es Geme Over.

Entonces con uno de sus tentáculos lanzó su ataque contra Leo este serró los ojos por inercia pero después de unos segundos este no sintió el golpe entonces abrio los ojos y de Lante de el estaba Twilight con las manos extendidas y ademas de estarlo protegiendo para la sorpresa de este.

 **Twilight_** basta aquí está las estúpidas cartas, ahora vete que no dejaré que le agas algo a mi guardián.

Slenderman se mantuvo en silencio unos pocos minutos después este retrajo sus tentáculos se alejó un par de paso se acomodó la corbata e ISO una reberencia para la sorpresa de la poni púrpura.

 **Slenderman_** felicidades, han ganado el juego su premio me boy sin más, este es la primera ves que me boy dejando únicamente a un moribundo o una cosa.

 **Twilight_** que cosa.

 **Slenderman_** estas en mi lista... Twilight Sparkle, jajaja- .

después este desapareció misteriosamente, el lugar se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos para que después las piernas de Twilight fallaron y está terminó sentada entonces sus ojos se comenzaron a cristalizar.

 **Applejack_** ¿Qué sucede terroncito?.

 **Twilight_** yo-yo ,snif, sniff... Tenía mucho miedo- dijo para después ponerse a llorar haciendo que todos se sentarán y Leo de forma cansada se recostara con la parte superior delante, Twilight al verlo se lanzó a abrazarlo- tengo miedo Leo.

 **Leonardo_** ya, deja de llorar ya se fue- dijo con una sonrisa cansada, en eso dejo de llover y salió el sol en eso las otras dos chicas se vieron.

 **Applejack\ Rarity_** ES EN SERIO.

 **& Reino de la tinieblas &.**

Se puede ver que Melasculas estaba llorando en el regazo de alguien siendo esté el otro niño quién aparente mente la estaba consolando pues esta estaba asustada igual o más que Twilight.

 **Melascula_** fue horrible hermano.

 **Niño_** ya hermana deja de llorar ese tipo ya se fue y si regresa yo lo acabaré.

 **Melascula_** en serio hermano- este solo haciente- gracias.

Mientras que en la sala del trono de puede ver a Leviathan bastante serio y en ese lugar parecía que se generó una pelea pues había lugares dañado en eso momento Leviathan mostró su frustración.

 **Leviathan_** maldito gusano, quién se cree para desafiar al gran Leviathan.

 **& Flashback &.**

Se podía ver a Melascula en el suelo sujetándose la cabeza pues una ves invoco a Slenderman está trato de darle unas órdenes pero este se enojó y la comenzó a dar unas pesadillas y Bisaris también estaba respirando de forma agotada pues éste era más rápido y fuerte de lo que parecía en eso Slenderman le lanzó un puñetazo que fue detenido por el otro sujeto enmascarado **.**

 **En Mascarado_** baya Bisaris te está costando trabajo.

 **Slenderman_** no se quienes sean y en difinitiba no me importan pero a mí nadie me dise que hacer.

 **En Mascarado_** ja eres bastante confiado para ser tan delgado, enseñemoles modales Bisaris.

 **Bisaris_** ja claro nadie se mete con los caballeros oscuros y vive para contarlo.

En eso ambos se lanzaron Slenderman colocó ambos brazos y detuvo los golpes entonces para la sorpresa de los otros dos este saldo un par de tentáculos golpeándolo y haciendo que se estrellaran contra la pared en eso Slenderman lanzó sus cuatro tentáculos contra Leviathan quién de alguna manera los repelió sin siquiera moverse.

 **Slenderman_** tú, eres interesante.

 **Leviathan_** y tú un insolente, te enseñaré que no te debes meter con nosotros.

En eso Slenderman saco un total de 8 tentáculos y Leviathan se puso de pie dispuesto a pelar pero Alfred se puso por delante de Leviathan en eso el ser sin rostro lanzó sus tentáculos contra Alfred, quién para la sorpresa de Slenderman los desviaba con una sola mano y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya estaba listo para darle un puñetazo que lo mando a estellarse contra el muro.

 **Slenderman_** pero quién rayos eres anciano.

 **Alfred_** si sobrevivies, te lo diré.

Entonces este colocó sus manos a los costados y tomo una gran cantidad e aire, los otros dos al ver esto tomaron a Melascula quién aún estaba débil y se quitaron del camino Slenderman por su parte lanzó de nueva cuenta los tentáculos pero entonces Alfred lanzó su ataque.

 **Alfred_ ®ULTIMA EXCLAMACIÓN ®.**

En eso soltó un rugido que creo una gran onda expansiva que destruir todo lo que estaba a su paso incluso los otros quienes se alejaron pareciera sufrir además de sacar a Melascula del trance incluso Leviathan a una menor medida estaba siendo afectado, en cuanto a Slenderman el se comenzó a desintegrar asta solo quedar un charco de una sustancia negra.

 **Leviathan_** no tenía que meterte Alfred.

 **Alfred_** no se enoje señor Leviathan, después de todo estaba aburrido.

 **Bisaris_** es una lastima lo de esa cosa.

 **Melascula_** uhm, sufrí una pesadilla por nada.

 **En Mascarado_** si, hubiera Sido una buena adición al equipo.

En eso ellos pudieron ver que la masa negra se estaba reaciendo asta formar al ser de traje, quién una ves terminó de regeneración se acomodó la corbata y puso su atención en la pantalla de Leviathan en donde se podía ver a Leo jugando videojuegos.

 **Slenderman_ va** ya,vaya, pero si es mi antiguo amigo, Leonardo **.**

 **Melascula_** de verdad lo conoces.

 **Slenderman_** oh sí jugamos cuendo el era más joven de verdad medio muchas problemas, pero al final solo pudo salvar a uno por poco tiempo.

 **Leviathan_** te traje a este mundo para que lo acabes me escuchas.

 **Slenderman_** uhm, no recibo órdenes de nadie menos tuyos... Pero te tomaré la palabra visitaré a mi antiguo amigo.

Después de esto este desapareció dejando todo en silencio, eso asta que Melascula se levantó y se fue soyosando al cuarto de su hermano en palabras propias dichas por ella.

 **& Fin del flashback &.**

En estos momentos se puede ver como Leviathan al ver que los dejo ir solo con unas notas maldecir el ábrelo creado pero tenía que admitir ese tipo llamado Slenderman fue más divertido de lo que pudieron aver creído, pero cuando lo sigui para ver este de echo se abia internado en algun lugar desconocido.

 **Alfred_** sigues molesto con ese sujeto.

 **Leviathan_** se atrevió a desafiarme eso es inadmisible la próxima vez que lo vea lo are cenizas.

 **& Ponyville &.**

Se puede ver que Twilight ya estaba más calmada pero aún no soltaba a Leo para los celos de Lyra pero todos estaban sentados tomando el sol solo respirando Leo ya estaba un poco más mejor pero aún tenía varias herida por lo que debes enviarlo al hospital después en eso Fernando noto que aún tenía la espadas.

 **Fernando_** oye capitán no deberías desaparecer las espadas no creo que Slenderman Buelna pronto.

 **Leonardo_** bueno lo que sucede es que- este muestra la espada de pasto, quién se retrajo hasta tomar forma de brazalete y la espada de sangre de demonio, está brillo y una funda apareció en la espalda de Leo de color negro con las imágenes de sol, luna, un corazón y una estrella siendo está la que están en medio de toda- están conmigo ahora.

 **David_ haora** recurdo, la espada de pasto, tiene una maldición que lo une a su portador por toda la vida.

 **Fernando_** pero la de sangre de demonio, no es normal que te diera una funda propia, sin mencionar que las imágenes son desconocidas o almenos lo que puedan significar.

 **Rarity_** bueno es evidente que el sol representa a la princesa Celestia, la luna pues a la princesa Luna y la estrella a Twilight, pero el corazón no tengo idea.

 **Leonardo_** eso no importa- este guarda la espada de sangre de demonio- oye púrpura.

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué pasa Leo?.

 **Leonardo_** está pijamada fue muy divertida, repitamos esto en otro momento.

 **Lyra_** pero para la otra me invitan, si.

 **Todos_** jejejejjejejejej.

 **CONTINUARÁ.**

 **Muy bien mente este capítulo ya se terminó la verdad me gustó mucho escribir este capitulo en especial por dos rasones.**

 **La primera el personaje de Slenderman quién no le gusto lampelea y es otro al que Leo no vence siendo el primero Bisaris después Celestia y ahora Slenderman y quiero aclarar que el no fue vencido solo se retiró pero sigue vivito y coleando, puede y este aparezca en más capítulos pues me gusta mucho aunque originalmente uniera Sido Jeff The Killer pues e echo ya habías menciones de el.**

 **Y la segunda es que este es mi episodio favorito de la serie o al enos entra en el top 5 siendo que me e visto las cuatro primeras temporadas y la mitad de la 5 este capítulo me gusta porque nos muestran a una muy diferente. Twilight pues astepa este momento yo la. El como alguien seria, y con esta me mostraron a alguien mucho más infantil y eso es algo que de verdad ame de ese capítulo y nada de mis favoritos.**

 **Bueno ya para lo que sigue se que solo mostré las peleas de Leo o le di mucho encantos a el pues si y es que desde que se me ocurrió el capitulomdije este sólo será de Leo ni más ni menos los otros solo con las notas y ya las peleas son de Leo.**

 **Y como elegimos ya los finales estos comentarios terminan aquí ya nada comenten denle folower o lo que sea y suscriben se al canal de Super bronis fanfic quién está subiendo está historia en su canal.**

 **Y lo de las caritas bueno era para serle más personalidad al capítulo niegenmelo.**

 **Quisiera dedicarle el capítulo a mi, mamá pues mientras escribía su nombre me apareció en el auto corrector por algo verdad y una última curiosidad es que mi abuela se llama Lupe igual que la de Leo y de echo ella es la razón por la que me tardo en escribir bueno estos cuidense,un abrazo psicológico y nos veremos asta la próxima, chau- chau.**


	14. El Secreto

_**.**_

 _ **Advertencia esto es puro reyeno, al tal punto que no es la contianucian del último capitulo**_

 _ **leeré bajo su riesgo.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Día banal en Equestria un secreto**_

 _ **Revelado.**_

Hoy es un nuevo y hermoso día en Equestria, eso se escucha gey, en fin hoy nos consentrarnos en la biblioteca,donde con un día tan perfecto nada podía arruinar la paz de este día.

 **Twilight_** AHHHHHHHHH-.

Muy bien de todas maneras la paz noes tan buena... Se puede ver como por alguna razón Twilight salió uyendo de la biblioteca, rumbo un destino por el momento desconocido siendo que en la entrada salieron tanto Leo cómo zafiro un tanto confundidos por su relación **.**

 **Zafiro_** ¿ Fue por algo que dije?.

 **Leonardo_** te dije que ella estaba loca.

 **Zafiro_** no digas eso de una amiga, o es acaso que quieres despertar con un balde de agua.

 **Leonardo_** está bien, ya entendi entonces que es lo que quieres de mí mujer.

 **Zafiro_** que la sigas hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario y me hasegurare de que vayas.

Entonces se puede ver que Zafiro se sube al hombro derecho de Leo, quién un poco molesto da un salto para terminar en uno de los tejados del pueblo y se pone a buscar con la mirada donde se puedo haber metido la poni púrpura.

 **& En un bosque&.**

Se puede ver a un personaje que siempre olvidan o si es Spike, quién siendo gracias a la ayuda de zafiro tiene más tiempo libre, zafiro la niña de sus sueños se le declararía si no le tuviera tanto miedo a su hermano, en fin el esta sentado en la sombra de un árbol disfrutando de unas gemas la segunda casa que lo hace feliz, estaba tranquilo disfrutando de !a paz... Eso claro asta que llegó una alterada Twilight.

 **Twilight_** SPIKEEEE- dijo corriendo en sirculos, ＼(◎o◎)／,.

 **Spike_** cálmate Twilight- dijo dándole una bofetada para calmarla- cálmate.

 **Twilight_** muy bien gracias- recibe otra por parte del dragon- ya estaba calmada.

 **Spike_** era solo para estar seguros.

 **Twilight_** esto es serio me acabo de enterar de algo horrible respecto a los humanos y no solo eso sino que Zafiro también.

 **Spike_** en serio y que puede ser tan horrible- dijo burlón, ( ╹▽╹ ).

 **Twilight_** que Leo y zafiro en realidad ********* y también los otros.

 **Spike_** queeee no puede ser mi zafiro no puede ****** dime qué es mentira Twilight- dijo al borde del llanto, .·´¯`(▂)´¯`·., - Celestia porque.

 **& En Canterlot &.**

 **Luna_** ¿Qué sucede hermana?

 **Celestia_** siento que denuevo alguien me culpa por su desgracia.

 **Luna_** ah sí recurso haber escuchado algo como eso antes cuando los ponis dicen Celestia porque.

 **Celestia_** exacto Luna ni que yo controlará todo.

 **Luna_** les, ya sabes cómo son los ponis, nadie los entiende.

 **& De regresó con los otros dos&.**

 **Twilight-_** Spike cálmate se que te duele pero te necesito fuerte pues debemos ir con las otras y advertirles.

 **Spike_** muy bien, no es fácil de asimilar pero las demás nos necesitan vamos debemos advertirles.

En eso llegaron ambos hermanos siendo que los habitantes del pueblo fueron amables de decirles do de estaban, Zafiro bajo del hombro de Leo ya que las vueltas la habían mareado en cuanto a los otros dos estos se habían conjelados por el miedo eso hasta que Zafiro se les hacerco.

 **Zafiro_** oygan chicos que estaba- no pudo terminar la frase.

 **Twilight\ Spike_** AHHHHHHHHH-gritaron asustados **.**

En eso para la sorpresa de ambos estos de nueva cuenta salieron corriendo rrumbo a sus la granja de los Apple, siendo observados por los dos hermanos quienes estaban bastantes confundidos por el actuar de estos.

 **Zafiro_** acaso me huele mal la boca.

 **Leonardo_** no mas de lo usualmente.

 **Zafiro_** entonces, que crees que les pase.

 **Leonardo_** no lo sé pero esto ya comenzó a molestarme un poco, será mejor ir a embestigar.

En eso Zafiro se vuelve a subir al hombro de Leo pues éste estaba por ir rumbo a la granja de la familia de Applejack pues la actitud de ambos era un tanto rara.

 **& Sweet Apple Aceras&.**

Hoy era un día bastante tranquilo en la granja, pues hoy decidieron tomarse el día Apple Bloom están con sus amigas, Big Mac salió al pueblo para disfrutar y la abuela Smith fue a visitar a uno de los parientes a una ciudad vecina siendo que solo el dúo de la honestidad estaban en la granja disfrutando un día tranquilo, sentados en la sombra de uno de los manzanos disfrutando de la paz del momento... Eso claro hasta que apareció Twilight, quién sin hablar le dió un fuerte golpe a David con un tronco que encontró en el camino y con eso dejo noqueado al guardián, para la sorpresa de Applejack.

 **Applejack_** pero que corrales, que te sucede Twilight.

 **Spike_** Applejack te encuentras bien.

 **Applejack_** estaba perfecto asta que ustedes aparecieron de la nada y boquerón a mi escl,. Amigo.

 **Twilight_** era algo necesario Applejack, ¿Donde esta tu familia.

 **Applejack_** bueno pues todos salieron pero.

 **Twilight_** muy bien escuchá, tenemos que alejarnos lo más pronto de David y advertirles a las demás.

 **Applejack_** pero porque, que es lo que está pasando.

 **Twilight_** porque descubrí que los humanos asen algo horrible.

 **Applejack_** pero que puede ser tan, horrible para noquear así a un amigo.

 **Twilight_** que ellos *******- dijo nerviosa, (;ŏ﹏ŏ).

 **Applejack_** queeee, debes estar jugando.

En eso ambas ven como David estaba despertando, entonces antes de despertar por completo es golpeado nuevamente por Applejack con el mismo tronco que tenía Twilight ambas decidieron ir para poder salvar a Rarity, unos segundos después ambos hermanos aparecieron y vieron el cuerpo de su amigo en el suelo, Zafiro rápidamente a auxiliar pero después de unos momentos este no despertaba, Leo algo aburrido se hacerlo y le dió un fuerte pisotón al pecho de David despertandolo pues su cuerpo pedía aire.

 **Zafiro_** oye eso no era necesario.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, me aburre tus métodos.

 **David_** ¿Qué?, Qué fue lo que me pasó , aún me duele la cabeza.

 **Zafiro_** oye estás bien, ¿Qué fue lo que te paso?.

 **David_** no, se solo estábamos Applejack y yo descansando cuando, esperen donde está Applejack y si le pasó algo- dijo alterado eso asta que recibe un sale nada suave por parte de Leo- oye porque me pegas.

 **Leonardo_** te necesito calmado nervioso no me sirves.

 **Zafiro_** oygan esto tiene el mimo olor que Twilight.

 **David_** como puedes tu saber eso.

 **Zafiro_** yo era una cachorra recuerdas, aún mantengo mi instinto canino... Haci como mi odio por los gatos, secreen mucho.

 **Leonardo_** UMM, ignorando lo último, aparentemente fue posible que haya Sido púrpura quién te dió el golpe, aquí la pregunta es porque UMM tendremos que averiguar qué rayos le pasa.

 **Zafiro_** se dirige al pueblo, con Rarity.

Haci los tres se dirigieron a la boutique de Rarity donde puede que estén las chicas, mientras en la boutique el par de la generosidad estaban disfrutando un dia de descanso pues Rarity recién había entregado unos pedidos con ayuda de Fernando ambos estaban disfrutando la tranquilidad y la paz del momento... Eso claro asta que escucharon la campana de la puerta, al oír la voz de Spike decidieron seguir con su momento, en eso Fernando le dió un sorbo de té... Cuando de repente Applejack le rompió un garrón con flores que había dejando fuera de combate a el guardián.

 **Rarity_** MI FLORERO... Y FERNANDO, se puede saber que les pasa chicas **.**

 **Spike_** estas bien Rarity.

 **Rarity_** lo estaba asta que ustedes aparecieron.

 **Applejack_** Rarity, tenemos que irnos antes de que Fernando despierte **.**

 **Rarity_** pero porque, que está pasando, porque noquiaron a Fernando.

 **Spike_** escucha Rarity descubrimos algo horrible respecto a los chicos.

 **Rarity_** por favor chicas, seque Leo y David pueden ser como rufianes pero mi Fernando es todo un caballero.

 **Twilight_** descubrí que los humanos ******* que tan horrible es eso.

 **Rarity_** Nooo mi Fernando no puede hacer algo tan atroz de todas las cosas horribles, está, es, la, peor, cosa, posible.

En eso Fernando estaba queriendo despertar pero inesperadamente fue Rarity quién lo volvió a dar un golpe con un paraguas que sacó de quién sabe dónde haciendo que Fernando cayera de nuevo al suelo quedando inconsciente, ellas decidieron ir por Pinkie pie, minutos después llegaron los chicos y Zafiro al ver a Fernando inconsciente, estos fueron a auxiliar más específico David y Zafiro pero estos no podían despertarlo, en eso Leo aburrido tomo la tetera con té, se sirvió un poco en una taza y el reto se lo dejó caer a Fernando siendo que esté aún estaba bastante caliente.

 **Fernando_** AHHHH quema **.**

 **Zafiro\ David_** eso no era necesario.

 **Leonardo_** Ñee, es más divertido.

 **David_** amigo, que fue lo que te sucedió.

 **Fernando_** no estoy muy seguro, estaba con Rarity tomando té cuando derrepente siento que algo me golpeó en la cabeza.

 **Leonardo_** aparentemente te golpearon con este garrón- dijo viendo los restos de dicho objeto, en eso el le muestra el pedazo a Zafiro quién lo huele- que encontraste.

 **Zafiro_** bueno huele a margarita, rosas y ammm manzana **.**

 **Leonardo_** eso solo significa que fue la vaquera quién te dió el golpe- en eso este saco un sombrero y pipa a lo Sherlock Holmes- también puedo decir que recibistes un segundo golpe no es hacia.

 **Fernando_** de hecho, sí como lo supistes.

 **Leonardo_** eso no importa- en eso sopla pero en ves de humo salen ¿Burbujas?- lo importante es que.

 **David_** espera porque tú pipa saca burbujas en ves de humo.

 **Leonardo_** no me gusta el humo de estas cosas es casi como el cigarrillo, este por su parte es una forma bastante lenta y a mi vista muy estúpida forma de matarse, con el cigarrillo, estamos inalando nitrocliserina, hierro, e insecticidas entre otras cosas malas pare el cuerpo, esto es más para darle algo de emoción al misterioso comportamiento de las chicas- estos lo ven algo extraño por su actitud.

 **Fernando_** baya no creí que te gustarán, este tipo de cosas capitán.

 **Leonardo_** soy muy fan de Sherlock Holmes,si puedo imitarlo lo are con gusto-en eso este se aclaró la garganta- muy bien siguiendo con tu caso- dijo ablando como Tony Stark, quién recordemos es el mismo actor que le dió vida a Sherlock Holmes o almenos en la película que e visto- aparentemente el segundo golpe fue con ese paraguas de si y probablemente el golpe fue dado por Rarity, ya que debieron contarle algo interesante para darte el golpe además deduzco que fueron rumbo ala pastelería con Pinkie pie.

 **Fernando_** waw cómo estás tan seguro.

 **Leonardo_** Ñee, la verdad sólo quiero una malteada- dijo con la voz normal **.**

 **David_** amigo, matastes el momento- Leo solo soplo burbujas en respuesta- jejejejeje eso se ve divertido.

 **Zafiro_** bueno igual no hace daño ir aver, verdad.

 **Leonardo_** tú lo as dicho mi querida Watson- dijo colocándole un sombrero y dándole un lápiz y un cuaderno de notas- ahora andando.

 **Zafiro_** jejeje esto me empezó a gustar.

 **& Sugar Cube Córner.**

Hoy era un día bastante tranquilo en la pastelería pues no había ningún cliente en la pastelería dando haci un momento de paz... Qué fue cortado por un grito de la poni imperativa que todos amamos.

 **Pinkie pie_** guerra de betún- grito emocionada, (≧▽≦),.

 **Miguel_** esto, es, Patricio.

En eso comenzó una corta pero divertida pelada de betún pues debían aprovechar que los señores Cake salieron al guna parte, después de unos momentos Miguel salió como el ganador y ambos estaban riendo en eso Miguel mira fija mente a Pinkie y esta le devuelve la mirada, Miguel hacerco su mano y le quitó un poco de betún que Pinkie tenía en la mejilla haciendo sonrojar a la chica, ambos estaban disfrutando del momento juntos un momento de paz... Eso asta que sorpresivamente Twilight golpe a Miguel con una llave inglesa ridículamente grande arruinado haci el momento de los dos chicos imperativos.

 **Pinkie pie_** y esa es la razón por la que nunca tengo momentos lindos- murmuró frustrada, (╥﹏╥).

 **Miguel_** donde está la fuga, señora- dijo para después caer inconsciente, ( _ ).

 **Pinkie pie_** muy bien ustedes cuatro quiero una explicación no Yuri.

 **Rarity_** Pinkie querida, no es seguro estar junto a los chicos **.**

 **Pinkie pie_** eh?, No se supone que ellos son los que pelean contra los malos.

 **Applejack_** bueno si pero emos descubierto algo bastantes grabé, con respecto a los chicos.

 **Spike_** puede que no estés lista para escuchar esta noticia.

 **Pinkie pie_** lo estoy- dijo segura.

 **Twilight_** descubrí que los humanos ****** y no, no es broma.

 **Pinkie pie_** que los humanos ******... Hoy han no me censuren debemos irnos antes de que, ono está despertando, muere zombie.

 **Miguel_** Finlandia **.**

Después Pinkie pie golpe a Miguel con un coco... Quién está escribiendo este guión tan malo en fin una ves se decidieron ir por Raimbow Dash todos se fueron los chicos llegaron a la pastelería la cual estaba extrañamente vacía, al encontrarse con un Miguel en el suelo vencido Leo comenzó a buscar indicios de lo que pasó una ves tubo las pistas necesarias volvió con el resto los cuales no podían despertarlo, en eso algo aburrido encontró una trompeta y se hacerco y soplo fuerte en la oreja de Miguel despertando de golpe.

 **Miguel_** el circo, ya viene el circo.

 **Fernando_** amigo tranquilízate, ya estás a salvó o eso creo.

 **Zafiro_** podría decirnos que fue lo que sucedió a qui señor.

 **Miguel_** porque hablas haci y porque tú y el capi usan sombreros.

 **Zafiro_** yo soy quien hace las preguntas aquí me eschustes.

 **Miguel** _ si oficial, perdón oficial, bueno lo que sucedió fue que, eh?, Un, no recuerdo solo sé que sentí un golpe.

 **Fernando_** entonces no sabes rayos esto es malo.

 **David_** alguna idea Sherlock- dijo con sarcasmo, ╰( ･ ᗜ ･ )➝.

 **Leonardo_** puede que lo atas dicho con sarcasmo, (⌐■-■), pero en realidad si se lo que sucedió,- en eso este volvió a usar la voz de Tony Stark **( bueno cuando entra en plan detective usará esa vos)-** evidentemente antes del golpe uno una especie de guerra con betún, de vainilla, después alguien te golpeó con esa llave ridículamente grande, arruinando talvez un momento de paz.

 **Fernando\ David_** bienvenido al club viejo, (・_・;).

 **Leonardo_** en fin, después lo que pone nerviosas a las chicas consiguió que el chicle te golpea con este coco, que sacó probablemente de su cabello- en eso Leo golpe a Fernando con el coco en el cuerno lo cual abrió el coco.

 **Fernando_** oye eso dolió almenos dame un poco.

 **Vegetto Sparkle_** pregunta el coco es fruta o verdura, dejen sus opiniones.

 **Leonardo_** después de eso irán por la siguiente chica y futura víctima... Arcoíris y Rafael.

 **Miguel_** wow, como sabes adónde se dirigieron acaso puedes ver el futuro como Reloj, de Dany Fantom.

 **Leonardo_** en realidad puede ver que rumbo tomaron cuando salieron.

 **Miguel_** eres, bárbaro.

 **Fernando_** bueno y Ariel esto porque el lugar está tan vacío.

 **Miguel_** pues adecue verdad no lo sé.

 **Zafiro_** oh, oh, descifra el misterio Leo.

 **Leonardo_** eso es elemental mi querida Watson... Los idiotas olvidaron cambiar el letrero de cerrado a abierto.

 **Miguel_** un, es bueno.

 **& En algún lugar & (me quedé sin ideas).**

Hoy era un día bastante tranquilo para el par de pegasos más rápidos de Equestria, según ellos en fin Raimbow terminó de despejar el cielo y Rafael terminó su rutina diaria que era el entrenamiento que le puso Raimbow,hoy por alguna razón decidieron tener un día tranquilo, siendo que en ese momento ambos estaban en una nube disfrutando de la paz del momento... Eso claro asta que Rafael recibió un golpe de un balón cortesía de Twilight dejando fuera de combate al guardián.

 **Raimbow_** Rafael, estas vien oigan chicas que les pasa.

 **Pinkie pie_** Dashy estas bien.

 **Raimbow_** yo estoy bien son ustedes las que me preocupan **.**

 **Spike_** no perdamos el tiempo de vemos irnos.

 **Raimbow_** ¿Pero, porque? Qué está sucediendo.

 **Rarity_** es porque, nos emos enterado de algo horrible y espantoso- dijo de forma dramática, (ﾉﾟ0ﾟ)ﾉ~.

 **Applejack_** santas manzanas, no seas tan dramática, mujer.

 **Rarity_** oye, no soy dramática,actuó de acuerdo al nivel del momento.

 **Twilight_** verdad que sí, Leo siempre me llama dramática y.

 **Raimbow_** oygan basta, díganme qué rayos subsede.

 **Pinkie pie_** bueno lo que sucedió Dashy esque, pausa dramática **.**

 **Tadas_** PINKIE- gritaron algo molestas.

 **Pinkie pie_** bueno pero no sé enojen, lo que sucede es que... Dilo tu Twilight, a ti te sale mejor.

 **Twilight_** uff, está bien verás Raimbow, sus sede que los chicos, ******, puedes creer eso.

 **Raimbow_** que los humanos ****** debes estar bromeando.

 **Pinkie pie_** sensura- chan aparece.

 **Spike_** en serio Pinkie, de donde sacas esas cosas.

 **Pinkie pie_** está aqui en el libreto- dijo mostrando, espera... ¿Qué?.

 **Vegetto Sparkle_** Pinkamena Diana Pie, se supone que no podrías ser capaz de romper tantas paredes en esta historia **.**

 **Pinkie pie_** upsi, perdón señor escritor, no lo volveré a ser.

Pinkie deja de romper las paredes que se nos cae el muro, ok mal chiste solo vuelve a la historia, para poderme ir a hacer la tarea.

 **Pinkie pie_** OKI Doki Loki.

 **Rarity_** eh Pinkie, querida, con quién estabas hablando.

 **Pinkie pie_** ah pues con el señor escritor y el narrador, que aunque creen que son las mismas pues no lo son porque.

 **Spike_** miren esta despertando.

En eso ven que efectivamente Rafael estaba despertando, antes de que este pudiera despertar por completo, ya estaba recibiendo una descarga eléctrica por parte de la pegaso de melena multicolor, pues esta estaba con una nube de donde Soco el rayo.

 **Raimbow_** ir, eso estuvo bastante Serca, ¿Qué hacemos cerebrito?- dijo refieriemdose a Twilight.

 **Twilight_** no soy una cerebrito, y la verdad no lo sé jamás pensé tener esta situación.

 **Rarity_** pero Twilight, ay algo que podamos hacer.

 **Twilight_** bueno elemental mente, se me ocurrirá algo por el momento es bueno que estemos tadas juntas.

 **Spike_** oygan, no sienten que nos falta alguien - en el pasa una mariposa volando.

 **Todas_** FLUTTERSHY- gritaron asustadas.

Una vez que se acordaron de su última amiga se dirigieron Asia la casa de la dicha poni, minutos después llegaron los chicos, que alver a Rafael inconsciente rápidamente !o fueron a auxiliar, con la excepción de Leo quién al ver que no lo odian despertar se terminó aburriendo, por lo que tomo el balón y lo dejó caer en Rafael con algo de fuerza despertandolo.

 **Rafael_** uff, eso me dolió.

 **Todos_** eso no hera necesario.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, me aburre.

 **Rafael_** que chicas paso, me duele la cabeza.

 **Zafiro_** dígame señor, recuerda que fue lo que sucedió.

 **Rafael_** bueno verás, yomestab tranquilo sin molestar a nadie cuando siento un golpe y después nada **.**

 **Miguel_** oh, puedo hacer la deducción capi- este solo se encoje de hombros y sopla su pipa- bien, te dieron en la cabeza con un coco, caso serrado.

 **Leonardo_** te equivocaste.

 **Miguel_** pucha, caso no serrado.

 **Leonardo_** aparentemente te golpearon con este balón, luego por tu hapariensa más que tu cuerpo aún desprende sierra carga eléctrica, deduzco que te dieron con un rayo.

 **Rafael_** eso no me importa, quiero saber el porqué, alguna idea Sherlock.

 **Leonardo_** basándome en la información obtenida hasta el momento puedo decir que tengo una conclusión.

 **Todos_** cual- preguntaron con esperanzas.

 **Leonardo_ que tengo que entrenarlos mejor-todos calleron al estilo anime.**

 **David_** este no es el momento para esas cosas.

 **Leonardo_** el único que se salva es Miguel pues fue golpeado por un coco y una llave inglesa ridículamente grande.

 **Fernando_** a mi me rompieron un florero.

 **Leonardo_** y soportastes el golpe de un dragón.

 **Miguel_** en eso tiene puntos el capi.

 **David_** eso para luego, todo esto comenzó cuando Twilight yego a la granja, ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió antes.

 **Zafiro_** pues no fue la gran cosa solo recuerdo estar diciendo que desayunar.

 **Leonardo_** bueno todo comenzó por la mañana, el bodoque salió temprano yyyyy.

 **& Flashback, como hace una horas atrás &.**

Se puede ver a, ambos hermanos en la mesa discutiendo sobre que desayunar, siendo que aún era de muy temprano en la biblioteca.

 **Leonardo_** ya te dije, no pienso hacer pizza.

 **Zafiro_** pues yo tampoco quiero quesadillas.

 **Vegetto Sparkle_** el que entendió, entendió.

Haci ambos hermanos giraron su vista a sus los lados contrario en señal de molestia,pero Zafiro se rindió rápido, en esos temas Leo siempre era más testarudo, además ella no sabía nada de mis cocina y baya que y tenía hambre.

 **Zafiro_** bueno ya hermanó, no quiero pelear contigo tan temprano, además ya tengo hambre.

 **Leonardo_** bueno ya que, pero que comemos.

 **Zafiro_** oye sabes hace tiempo que no comemos- este solo parpadea confundido- agh ya sabes nuestra comida favorita.

 **Leonardo_** UMM te refieres a.

 **Zafiro\Leonardo_** eso es- ambos chocaron manos y garras.

En eso Leo se puso a cocinar y Zafiro ayudaba no estorbando, después de unos momentos la comida de ambos ya estaba lista, ambos hermanos estaban babeando por lo bien que se veía en eso Twilight por fin baja pr el desayuno, personal ver la comida queda de piedra.

 **Zafiro_** oye Twilight- pero Zafiro no pudo terminar de hablar.

 **Twilight_** AHHHHHHHHH-gritaro asustada para después correr a quien sabe dónde.

 **Vegetto Sparkle_** bueno, estoy seguro que más de uno ya sabe de qué ba esto y sino pues no se preocupen que esto donde sabrá.

 **Zafiro_** ¿Fue por algo que dije?.

 **& Fin del flashback &.**

 **Leonardo_** y eso sería en resumidas cuentas lo que sucedió está mañana.

 **Miguel_** por lo dicho haora por el capi solompuedo llegar a una conclusión... Qué no tengo nada.

 **Fernando_** olviden lo tenemos que ir al último lugar que les falta ir.

 **Todos_** con Max.

 **& Cabaña de Fluttershy &.**

Hoy era un día bastante agradable para el dúo de la bondad, desde hace un rato que habían terminado de alimentar alos animales que la pegaso cuidaba, siendo que en estos momentos ambos estaban disfrutando de una taza de café, con sus mascotas junto a ellos siendo que Fluttershy estaba con si conejo ángel y Max con, ¿Un pollo? Ñee cosas de ellos estaban disfrutando de la paz del momento... Eso claro hasta que Twilight terminó derribando la puerta arruinando la paz del momento... Qué carajos con este capítulo, que está Twilight tiene algo en contra de la paz o que chuchas pasa, en fin sigamos mejor.

Una ves vieron donde estaba Máx sin decir nada fuero y lo noquiaron con el bolso de Rarity, no jodas el chico fue capaz de soportar un dragón y no pudo contra un bolso de mujer que está pasando en este capitulo, ah y el golpe lo dió Twilight y no Rarity.

 **Applejack_** pero que corrales traes en ese bolso Rarity.

 **Rarity_** bueno, puede que unos diamantes, gemas y uno que otro ladrillito- todas se les quedaron viendo raro y por otro lado todo tiene sentido- que una dama debe saber cuidarse sola.

 **Fluttershy_** este, hoy gan, no es por querer molestar pero me pueden decir, porque golpearon a Max.

 **Pinkie pie_** es cierto, debemos sacar a Fluttershy de aquí rápido.

 **Fluttershy_** este, ¿Qué?.

Dijo confundida, pero entonces la cinco chicas se hacercan y cargan a Fluttershy por enzima del hombro, mientras que ángel y la gallina le daban aire a una Max completa mente inconsciente.

 **Fluttershy_** oygan esperen que hacen, bajenme AHHHH.

 **Raimbow_** creemos amiga esto se por tu bien debemos irnos lejos de Max pero ala de ya.

 **Fluttershy_** ¿Pero porque? No en tiendo.

 **Twilight_** los chicos comen, carne.

 **Fluttershy_** eh, pero eso yo, ase tiempo que lo sé.

 **Pinkie pie_** sensura-chan se fue... Espera ¿Qué?.- en eso todas se detienen a unos pasos fuera de la cabaña.

Muy bien primero... No hadas que tanto problema por esta estupidez me cago en toda tu hijo de Shakira, porque porque eso me apareció en el corrector, y en Sigunda que Fluttershy siendo la mas tímida y asustadiza del grupo lo sepa y este tan tranquila... Da miedo, mucho miedo.

 **Todas_** ¿queeee?- preguntaron bastante shokeadas.

 **Twilight_** ¿como es que saves que ellos comen carne?.

 **Raimbow_** y como estas tan tranquila, eso da miedo, mucho miedo.

 **Fluttershy_** bueno, verán lo que sucede es que.

 **& Flashback como hace un mes&.**

Se puede ver como tanto Fluttershy junto a Max estaban dándoles de comer a unos animales en particular siendo estos unos osos y les estaban dando uno cuántos pescados, que hasta cierto punto es carné eso hasta que Max pide uno.

 **Fluttershy_** ¿Qué quieres que te de uno?, Y eso ¿Para que?.

 **Max_** bueno, esque desde que llegué a Equestria, no e podido comer uno.

 **Fluttershy_** oh,ya veo, espera entonces tú comes carné- dijo bastante asustada.

 **Max_** pues, si- dijo confundido en eso Fluttershy retrocedió unos cuantos pasos- oye estás bien.

 **Fluttershy_** s-si, s-solo no te en hacerques mucho, por favor.

 **Max_ Fluttershy.**

En eso Max vio algo que no le gustaba ver en la poni amarilla miedo, miedo a el entonces tragándose su propio miedo se heerco y le dió un abrazo para la sorpresa de l pegaso, quién se tenso pero después de unos minutos se pudo relajar.

 **Max_** escúchame Fluttershy no me gusta que me tengas miedo- hablo en voz baja sobre saltando a la pegaso- yo estoy aquí para poder cuidarte está bien.

 **Fluttershy_** y- yo- dijo completamente sonrojada pues el abrazo más esa afirmación avían avergonzado a la pegaso- está bien Max confío en ti- finalmente correspondio el abrazo dando haci una escena bastante romántica.

 **& Fin del flashback &.**

 **Fluttershy_** y eso fue lo que susedio- dijo sonrojada.

 **Raimbow_** y como es que no te da miedo que se coma alguno de tus animales.

 **Max_** bueno,eso podría deberse a que.

 **Tadas_** AHHHHHHHHH-gritaro asustadas.

En eso al parecer ambos animales consiguieron algo que el reto no, despertar al cliente, pero de nada sirvió pues al parecer solo provocó recibir un nuevo golpe por parte de Pinkie pie.

 **Tadas_** PINKIE PIE- gritaron algo molestas **.**

 **Pinkie pie_** que, el apareció de repente.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más, al fin los chicos aparecieron y le suerte las chicas se encontraban al final, en fin se podía ver el chichón de los golpes que cada uno tenía y se la veía de verdad molestos, pero vamos quién no lo estaría, pues fueron golpeados sin una razón aparente.

 **Los chicos_** ¿Porque rayos nos golpearon?.

 **Las chicas_** porque nos ocultaron que comían carne.

 **David_** esa sería la razón del porque de todo este relajo.

 **Applejack_** te párese poco enterarnos sobre esta cosas.

 **Rafael_** pero que chuchas importa si comemos carné o no.

 **Raimbow_** que nosotras somos carne genio **.**

 **Fernando_** y eso que no es como si nos la fuéramos a comer a ustedes.

 **Rarity_** es difícil saber si no nos lo Disen.

 **Miguel_** ni que se vieran tan ricas.

 **Pinkie pie_** yo seria deliciosa bañada en vainilla.

 **Tadas_** PINKIE PIE- gritaron algo molestas.

En eso se comenzó una discucien en donde se están discutiendo sobre el porqué del cambio de actitud solo por comer carne, los únicos que no participaban era, Fluttershy, junto a Leo y Max, pero el porqué seguía inconsciente, la pegaso amarilla estaba tratando de despertarlo con ayuda de la gallina, Leo algo aburrido y ya que seguian discutiendo, se hacerco y le quitó mina pluma a la gallina y con esta le ISO cosquillas en la nariz, dando como resultado un Máx bastante exaltado por lo sucedido, Fluttershy ya se había causado de la discusión.

 **Fluttershy_ SILENCIÓ-** grito molesta sorprendiendo a todos, está rápido se avergüenza- em, yo, vamos chicas, no tienen de que preocuparse, los chicos no nos comerán ni nada parecido.

 **Raimbow_** aci-, pues Leo está por hacer estofado a tu gallina.

Todos voltearon aver a Leo y efectivamente este estaba con una caseríos en fuego, donde dentro estaba la gallina quién al ser observada solo móvil su ala en señal de despedida y ella misma serró la Hoya donde Leo estaba algo confundido... Jenial haora una gallina loca por dios de que va este capítulo.

 **Todos_** CAPITÁN- gritaron molestos.

 **Leonardo_** ¿Qué?, Está se metió ahí solita.

 **Applejack_** si, tú, como no, a otro perro con ese hueso.

 **Max_** el dise la verdad_ todos lo ven raro- antes, sal de ahí, Maricleta.

En eso todos ven como Max estaba tratando de sacar a la gallina de la Hoya, y está se estaba reausando a salir de esta pues aparentemente si estaba loca.

 **Rarity_** em? Fluttershy, querida que le susede a tu gallina.

 **Fluttershy_** no estoy segura, desde que se enteró que Max puede comer carne, se le metió a la cabeza que debe ser comida, oh y no es mi gallina es la mascota de Max.

En eso pudieron ver que lo luego de estar aburrido terminó saciando el a la gallina de la Hoya y la tenía de cabeza, este aparente mente estaba algo duele sobre que hacer con ella, en el la gallina le comienza a hacer señas para que Leo se la comiera.

 **Leonardo_** gallina loca, antes de ser comida, se te tiene que quitar todas la plumas.

 **Gallina_** coco?, Coco- dijo confundida y luego, espera la gallina se acaba de sonrojar... Le está haciendo ojitos a Leo de forma coqueta.

 **Leonardo_** eh? Soy yo, o es gallina me está coqueteando.

 **Twilight_** = _como es que estoy perdiendo contra una gallina... En qué rayos estoy pensando=_ _ **.**_

En eso Twilight por mera coincidencia volteo a ver a Leo y miro como la gallina le guiñaba el ojo, entonces Twilight se acercó y tomoma Leo de la oreja y lo alejó un poco mientras le daba una mirada de muerte a esta gallina _ **.**_

 **Leonardo_** oye que estás haciendo, y suéltame.

 **Twilight_** uhm, eso te pasa por andar de coqueto.

En eso se volvió a poner la problemática sobre del porque del problema pora buscar, culpables.

 **Rafael_** y a todas estas, que fue lo que Twilight vio.

 **Leonardo_** costillas de cerdo- las caras de las chicas se puso verde- es lo que más me gusta.

 **Zafiro_** es lo que más me gusta, hay personas que solo me darían huesos, pero el meda como siempre con todo.

 **Fluttershy_** eres un monstruo- dijo llorando de forma comica-, (╥﹏╥).

 **Fernando_** todos recibimos dos goles solo por unas costillas de cerdo.

 **Zafiro_** bueno en teoría no todos.

 **Twilight_** haora que lo dises, no golpe a Leo pues por el susto solo salí corriendo.

 **Raimbow_** en serio, pues tenemos que arreglar eso- después de eso ella voló al interior de la cabaña y regreso con diferentes cosas y se la dió malas chicas- vamos a darle duro chicas muy bien chicos sean buenos y agarrenlo.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, como si ellos me fueran a traicionar.

Treinta segundos después.

 **Leonardo_** no puedo creer que me traicionaron, esto es un motín.

Pues como este dijo los chicos estaban sosteniendo a Leo de diferentes partes de el cuerpo, las chicas incluso Fluttershy se hacercan para reclamar sangré, eso claro hasta que Leo es impactado por algo que lo tumbo al suelo, donde podemos ver que algo se introdujo en su boca para después Leo terminar comiéndose lo.

 **Leonardo_** cof, cof, pero que mierda, que fue eso.

 **¿?_** jajaja espero que tengan hambre mis niños.

En eso todos posisionaron sus vista a donde venía la voz y pudieron ver lo que serían una mujer de color grisáceo, con un vestido de color azul floreado un poco gordita quién tenía una caseríos en la mano derecha y parecía una abuela, está estaba en el tejado y bajo de un salto creando un cráter y no no fue por su fuerza, sino más bien por el peso.

 **Fluttershy_** qu-quien es us-usted.

 **¿?_** yo soy la dama del almuerzo, y ustedes no volberan, a atormentsr a mi niña.

 **Miguel_** disculpe señora del almuerzo, pero no sé qué está pasando.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** déjenme explicarles con una historia mis niños.

 **Pinkie pie_** viva es hora del cuento.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** había una ves hace como eh... 3 horas.

 **& Flashback &.**

Se podia ver a Melascula sentada en una de esas hacientos que giran viendo la pantalla dónde se muestra a los dos hermanos en la mesa aparentemente decidiendo que desayunar y ella estaba viendo todo pero estaba aburrida.

 **Melascula_** agh, porque tengo que cuidarlos yo, no es justo es aburrido y además estoy solita.

En eso ella pudo escuchar la plática de ambos hermanos y pudo ver como Leo de la cangurera SCO, carne ella al verla se asustó bastante, y pudo ver como lo ponía en aceite y este se reía de una forma lunática, como si disfrutará hacer arder la carne y cuando vio lo que izo no pudo evitar ir y vomitar por alguna parte.

 **Melascula_** son unos monstruos, que ago tengo miedo,espera eso es si los alimentos ellos no me comerán que gran idea Melascula, ja y decian que es tonta.

En eso ella se acostó en el suelo como ena niña normal lo aria y comenzó a dibujar y poner unas anotaciones en una paja de su cuaderno, una ves terminó arrancó la hoja y dió una sonrisa contenta.

 **Melascula_ ®** _ **IMBOCACION DAMA DEL ALMUERZO**_

 **Dama del almuerzo_** estoy para servirte niña, una galleta.

 **Melascula_** no gra, esas son Chiapas de chocolate.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** oh pone criatura debes tener hambre, Ben con migo y te alimentar.

 **Melascula_** lo que usted elija señora.

 **& un almuerzo después &.**

 **Melascula_** uff eso estuvo rico, bueno es hora de que te encargues de los guardianes de la armonía.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** ¿Porque?, Acaso son niños malos.

 **Melascula_** ellos me dan miedo ahora.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** no digas más, yo misma me ocuparé de ellos y nunca más asustarán ami niña.

 **& Fin del flashback &.**

 **Dama del almuerzo_** y eso es lo que susede criaturitas.

Dijo para después está crear barias tipos de comida que obtuvieron vida, tales como espaguetis, pasteles, sopas, frutas y otras quienes se pusieron en pociciono de combate pero los chicos estaban algo extrañados.

 **Leonardo_** se supone que peleamos con esas porquerías.

 **Fernando_** eso es caer bajo, además no me quiero manchar de salsa.

 **Rafael_** además no hay carne ya nos golpearon quiero un poco.

Sin que alguno pudiera seguir discutiendo un pastel se lanzó contra Leo este lanzó un golpe pero el pastel consiguió subirse al brazo de este y después correr hasta introducirse dentro del estómago de Leo.

 **Max_** hay no inventes, eso dió miedo.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** jajajajajajaja pronto sus estómagos estarán muy llenos que ya no asustarán ami niña.

 **Miguel_** este debe ser el poder más tonto que e visto- dijo comiéndose un pastel- al menos moriré feliz.

 **David_** ay que tomarnoslo en serio chicos.

En eso los alimentos se lanzaron contra los chicos estos trataban de golpearlos pero estos eran bastante rápidos y casi no daban un golpe en eso estos comenzaron a introducirse a la fuera a la boca de los chicos siendo comidos por estos en eso Leo consiguió darle un golpe a uno de esas cosas, pero para su sorpresa este se envió en dos entonces vio que por cada golpe estos se dividían y cada vez se hacen más.

 **Applejack_** chicas tenemos que ayudarles- en eso ella ha para tratar de ayudar pero un pastel le salta ala boca haciendo que ella se lo tuviera que comer.

 **Raimbow_ y si mejor los dejamos que se las arreglen solos.**

 **Todas_** porno bien.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** jajaja y díganme qué le parece mis pequeños condimentos.

 **Miguel_** yo agradezco que almenos conserven el sabor, de la comida.

 **Leonardo_** no puedo creer que está estupidez me obliga hacer esto.

Dijo parea después activar su aura, los chicos rápidamente hisieran lo mismo y comenzaron a darle de golpes pero era casi imposible acabes con todos ya que estos rápidamente se multiplican en eso los chicos se alejan pues tenían bastantes problemas.

 **Miguel_ ®FISURA®.**

 **David_ ®ROCA AFILADA®.**

Ambos chicos dieron su golpemal suelo siendo que el golpe de Miguel creo una grieta de tierra que alcanzó alos alimentos asta cerrar una expocieon y el de David solamente causó que en donde hacia barias de esas cosas salieran rocas del suelo destruyamos gran parte de estas pero rápidamente se formaron más de esas cosas.

 **Rafael_** que no hay forma de acabar con es cosas.

 **Leonardo_** tengo una idea Fernando congelalos.

 **Fernando_ ®POLVO DE DIAMANTE ®.**

Dijo haciendo dichos mivientos que terminaron por congelar a todos estos alimentos entonces Leonardo aumento el aura y su musculatura comenzó a incrementar y después saco algo de color blanco que fueron unos tres dejando alos chicos un poco extrañados y a las chicas saqueada.

 **Rarity_** iuww que asco, asco.

 **Applejack_** está ves concuerdo con Tigo.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** y eso que es niño.

 **Leonardo_ ®EL ATAQUE KAMIKAZE DE LOS SUPER FANTASMAS®.**

después de decir el nombre del ataque las cos blancas tomaron la forma de fantasmas teniendo una apariencia similar al de Leo pero de color blanco y su cabellos era oscuro además de que los ojos eran rojos,.

 **Fantasma L_** BUUUUU.

 **Fluttershy\ Pinkie pie_ AHHHHHHHHh fantasmas- gritaron asustadas.**

 **Dama del almuerzo_** eso es muy original pero es algo tonto.

 **Leonardo_** ataquen.

Cuando Leo dió la orden los fantasmas no duraron y se lanzaron al ataque donde los chicos rápidamente corriéndome con las chicas y Fernando creo un escudo entonces para la sorpresa de todos los fantasmas al ser tocados crearon una piedra explosión que levantó humo, al disiparse está no hago rastro de nada de alimentos.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** mis bebés, para por esto.

Entonces está móvil su caseríos y de ahí salieron más alimentos aún más fuertes y en mayor número los chicos trataban como pudieron pero al final estos fueron rrodiaros y finalmente ellos calleron después de unos momentos, uno por uno de los chicos se nos fue mostrando extremadamente gordos y sin poderse moverse.

 **Miguel_** ay mi pandita duele.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** ajajaja ahora tengan miedo.

 **Fernando_** esto es vergonzoso, perder contra comida.

 **Rafael_** al menos estuvo rica.

 **Todos_** cállate.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** ahora es cuando deben tener mucho miedo.

 **Leonardo_** ja tú debes ser quien tenga miedo.

Entonces para sorpresa de todos este se levantó aunque le costaba trabajo por lo gordo que estaba en eso el móvil su mano y cuello un poco y luego dió una sonrisa y dió un grito, cuando el grito terminó Leo estaba devuelta a la normalidad osease delgado además de tener el cabello de color azul dando a entender que uso el SSJ blue.

 **Miguel_** dieta que es eso, yo uso el SSJ, y adelgazó.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** esto no es posible, je no importa no podrás con más de mis condimentos- en eso está creo más de esas cosas.

 **Leonardo_** para tu desgracia ya sé que are con esas cosas.

 **David_** y porque no lo isites antes GRUUU- eso último fue un eructo.

 **Fernando_** asco almenos pide perdón, GRUUU- agh olvídalo.

 **Leonardo_** ® **CATACLISMO®.**

En eso Leo uso la técnica de destrucción, pero en ves de dejar que terminara de móvil su mano al frente donde las pequeñas partículas de la técnica estaban este comenzó a mover las manos incrementando el número de las esferas destructivas, asta que separó las manos este tenía varias en ambos manos **, (como la de Media de dragón bol súper la técnica de las esferas rojas),** dejando a todos impresionados.

 **Leonardo_ ®ULTIMET CATACLISMO ®.**

Después de eso Leo lanzó todas las esferas con un movimiento de manos donde estas salieron volandomy destruían todo lo que tocan en este caso a los alimentos destruyéndolos o más bien bolviendolos polvo, uno de esos iba contra la dama del almuerzo pero esta puso su caseríos en frente y está se usó polvo una ves terminó el ataqueella abrió los ojos y se asustó al hacerlo.

 **Leonardo_** esto ya se termino- dijo con la mano al frente de la dam del almuerzo- últimas palabras.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** hazlo niño, no me da miedo terminar de esta manera pus será en combate.

Dijo segura Leo se le quedó viendo fija mente y la dama a el aún con la mano que los tenía una esfera de energía para terminar con esto, pero para la sorpresa de todos Leo terminó bajando la mano, y terminó por meterlas a la bolsa del pantalón.

 **Leonardo_** te párese mucho a ella- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

En eso este le da la espalda y comienza a caminar la dama del almuerzo lo mira alejarse, y sin previo haviso trata de darle un golpe pero Leo se agachó esquivando el ataque la dama al darse la vuelta es detenida por Leo quién ya tenía ambas manos en su vientre, este levantó la vista y le dió una sonrisa presumida.

 **Dama del almuerzo_** dijistes que me parecía mucho a ella- dijo nerviosa.

 **Leonardo_** si te paredes mucho a ella... Pero tú no eres ella.

Después de eso la dama del almuerzo se asustó y Leo lanzó un ataque que consumió por completo a la dama del almuerzo asta terminar bolviendolos polvo, Leo después del ataque solo se acudió las manos un poco.

 **Applejack_** se dieron cuenta verdad?.

 **Rarity_** si te refieres a que adelgazó como 80 kilos en menos de 5 segundos pues sí que envidia- dijo mordiendo un pañuelo como en los animes.

 **Twilight_** creo que se refiere a que en esta ocasión, terminó acabando con el villano de la forma menos dolorosa posible pero porque.

Las chicas ven a Leo quién tenía las manos en el bolsillo y miraba el cielo, se podía ver que tenía una cara que mostraba nostalgia, talvez Leo si sienta aprecio por los demás sólo es difícil para el expresarse.

 **& Reino de las tinieblas &.**

 **Melascula_** bueno Faye sra mejor no decirle nada al señor Leviathan o se molestará, descanse dama del almuerzo fuistes muy querida para mí.

 **& con los chicos &.**

 **Rarity_** y de verdad lamentamos nuestro comportamiento.

 **Fernando_** espero que hayan aprendido la leccion.

 **Tadas_** si, nos perdonan.

 **Chicos_ pues claro.**

 **Leonardo_** dejen de hacerse las tontas y ayúdenme.

En eso se puede ver como Leo estaba cargando alos chicos quienes seguían super gordos hasta colocarlos en unas ruedas para hámster gigantes donde Leo colocó con mucho esfuerzo a los chicos.

 **Fernando_** estas seguro de esto capitán.

 **Leonardo_** seguro lo que ustedes llaman seguro pues no.

 **Todas_** vamos ustedes pueden.

 **Leonardo_** eso les pasa por no dominar correctamente el ki.

 **Todos_** si capitán.

En eso esto comenzaron a correr mientras Leo los grababa con su celular, ah como se iba a divertir con ese vídeo aunque al final no puedo tpcomer sus costillas de cerdo.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **Y ya está el nuevo capítulo** **se que no es el mejor y de hecho si no fuera por los diálogos sería extremadamente corto pero bueno lo que susedio- fuemque antes de dormir pensé y si las chicas se enteran que los chicos son omnívoros y así nació este capítulo, y la verdad ya no se me ocurrió como seguirle el capítulo que seguro y pues ya nada también aprovecho para decirles que dos cosas.**

 **La primera es que mi héroe novio después de quién sabe cuánto tiempo de que estoy hablando se preguntarán pues de shaoranzange y quién no lo conozca es el escritor de =el guardián de la armonía= y porque es mi héroe pues porque amo su fic, y hay una razón es queneste fue mi primer fic que leí de toda mi vida y no les miento quede con cara de eso es increíble, después fui como viendo otros y apenas subieron el capítulo 37 y fue wow adoro este fic y lo considero como mi inspiración, y de echo fue por el quién me decidí a subir mi propio fic no hablo con él no tengo ninguna comunicación pero igual es mi héroe.**

 **Y la segunda es que me nació dos cosas mi amor por el anime que pensé que había muerto y mi pasión por escribir pues esto lo hacía como una manera de de saburrirme y haora me encanta, y se notan en losmultkmos capítulos y de hecho cuando están pensando en capítulos futuros pasó algo wow, se me enchino la piel, como lo oyen mientras más pensaba más ormigues tenía era como José ni comomexolicarlo pero menguto ese sentimiento lo ame por desgracia se que no puedo ser un escritor profesional pero para eso está está página para que pueda al menos liberar un poco de es parking.**

 **Bueno eso fue todo no olviden suscribirse al canal de Super bronis fanfic quién está subiendo está historia, un abrazo psicológico con todo el flow y nos vemos para la próxima chau- chau, y no no soy German Garmendia pero quiero que el les esto.**


	15. lucha de Voluntades

_**.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **La plaga del siglo,**_

 _ **No te lo permitiré capitán.**_

 _ **.**_

 **Fernando_** # _bitacora del guardián, despues del enfrentamiento entre Leo y Slenderman, el capitán terminó quedando inconsciente, la verdad me sorprende que haya durado tanto, en fin estuvo en el hospital como por dos días que fue lo que tardaría en llegar los niños, jeje fue divertido ya que tuvimos que amarrar al capitán a la cama para que no saliera uyendo, pero una vez que la niña llegó pasó algo extraño, generalmente cuando nos cura tarda al rededor de un minuto, pero en esta ocasión tardo como 5 minutos eso fue raro, y el capitán al no poder desaserse de las espadas malditas ahora las lleva todo el tiempo oh, y mañana la princesa Celestia viene#._

 _ **& Reino de las tinieblas &.**_

Se puede ver a Leviathan sentado en su trono se le veía aún molesto por lo de Slenderman, por lo que para poderse distraer decidió que decía ir y joderme el día a los guardianes, por lo que en estos momentos están todos reunidos para ver de que irá en esta nueva entrega... Chale ni que fuera película.

 **Leviathan_** muy bien mocosa, más te vale darme algo bueno está ves, no querrás que te aga debidas verdad.

 **Melascula_** no señor, y dígame tiene algo en mente.

 **Leviathan_** ummm, que gran pregunta, alguna idea Bisaris **.**

 **Bisaris_** eh?, Bueno podríamos mandar a un gigante de 40 metros que los aplaste.

 **Leviathan_** mmm, nop, recuerda que mi objetivo no es matarlo aún, después de todo sin saberlo ellos solo me sirven de entretenimiento.

 **Alfred_** si me permite opinar señor, creo que deberías hacer algo más pequeño.

 **Leviathan_** te escucho, Alfred.

 **Alfred_** desde tiempos remotos a existido en Equestria una plago bastante molesta... Los parasprais, criaturas lindas pero caóticas, se cree que fue Discord quién creó estas alimañas.

 **Leviathan_** son bestias problemáticas me encanta, pero serán difíciles de controlar ya sabes que hacer niña, oh y dale un compañero algo con poderes del tipo planta.

 **Melascula_** a sus órdenes señor.

 **& Campos de flores&.**

En un día completamente soleado se puede ver como la pegaso amarilla estaba recogiendo flores, mientras cantaba una canción, en eso una ardilla se le hacerco con un diente de león que era para las demás, por desgracia vino el viento y se lo llevó, literalmente, en eso Fluttershy retrocedió al escuchar un extraño sonido pero en eso ve que se trataba de un pequeño animal, parecido a una mosca de colores con grandes ojos, y está parecía tener hambre.

 **Fluttershy_** ¿Qué pasa pequeño tienes hambre?- en eso ella ayuda aplastando una manzana, pero el insecto se como tía una canasta para despues colocarae en el cabello de la pegaso-oh párese que si tenías hambre y eres una ternurita,espera a que te presente con mis amigas.

En eso ella salió corriendo rrumbo al pueblo, mientras que desde las sombras aparecieron dos sombras una de hombre y la otra de mujer, quienes veían ir a la pegas **o.**

 **Sombra 1_** el plan va sobre ruedas.

 **Sombra 2_** haci párese pero... Era necesario que imbolucraramos algo tan inocente como era ese animalito.

 **Sombra 1_** para mí los animales son solo una erramienta y si no me sirven pueden perderse jajaja.

 **Sombra 2_** eso es completamente despreciable, después de todo yo vivo y siento como la naturaleza.

 **Sombra 1_** esas son tonterías, no se porque el amo te mando con migo yo solo puedo tú solo me estorbas.

 **Sombra 2_** porque eres muy impulsivo, dejo se porno hubieras atacado a esa pegaso en fin espero nos podamos seguir ala siguiente fase.

 **& Biblioteca Golden Oak&.**

Se puede ver que dentro de la biblioteca estaban ambos dragones junto a Twilight tratando de limpiar la dichosa biblioteca, pero ambos se estaban estorbando lo que provocó que Twilight se desespere aún más.

 **Spike_** sabes, esto sería más fácil si los tres no, nos estuvieramos estorbando.

 **Twilight_** tienes razón Spike, tú y Zafiro limpien la biblioteca, mientras tanto yo iré a supirvesiar lo demás.

 **Spike_** oye espera quizás yo pueda- pero Twilight ya se había ido- agh porque siempre me toca lo pesado Ami.

 **Zafiro_** cálmate puedo hacer esto más divertido con ayuda de esto- dijo sacando un celular.

 **Spike_** ohhh- dijo sorprendido- y que es eso.

 **Zafiro_** esto se llama celular, y sirve para muchas cosas, por ejemplo yo pondré música pa no aburrirnos **.**

 **Spike_** eso suena bien para mi.

 **& Con Twilight &.**

La unicornio de color púrpura estaba caminado por el pueblo y mientras lo hacía estaba supervisando que todo estuviera en orden para la llegada de la princesa Celestia, en eso ella ve un letrero que Yami su atención.

 **Twilight_** bien venida princesa Celes, que pasó con el resto.

 **Poni_** no pudimos hacer que el nombre entra.

 **Twilight_** no podemos recibir a la princesa con un letrero que diga princesa Celes, quiten lo y aganlo de nuevo.

Después de ese pequeño percance ella siguió su camino donde se encontró con la amigo de Lyra regando flores, y ella decidió felicitar, Twilight echo un último vistazo ala decoración siendo que esta estaba perfecta, hacia cordeles, flores y más haora era hora de ir hacer cómo está los preparativos de la comida o esa era su idea.

Del cielo callo un proyectil que generó una corriente de aire lo suficientemente fuerte para mandar al carajo toda la decoración, Twilight alarmada por pensar que se trataba de otro ataque estaba por lanzarse a tratar de pelear pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Leo sometiendo a Max, quién estaba luchando para liberar los brazos de Leo quién los tenía sujetado con fuerza.

 **Leonardo_** que susede, para esto me pediste ayuda con tu entrenamiento, para solo hacerme perder el tiempo.

 **Máx_** vamos no seas tan duro con migo capitán, después de todo yo jamás podría ganarte.

 **Leonardo_** pero que estupidez me estás diciendo, si no te quitas esa idea de la cabeza jamás te aras fuerte, deja de ponerte a llorar y supera al rival que tengas delante, sin importar cuán fuerte sea tu sigue pelando con la convicción de ganar.

 **Max_** supongo que tienes razón, debo dejar de tenerle miedo a las peleas, o de lo contrario ustedes me dejaran atrás.

 **Leonardo_** y una cosa más deja de apreciarme tanto, haci nuca llegarás a nada.

Leo estaba por darle un golpe, haciendo que Max será los ojos, pero al no sentir el golpe los abrió y pudo ver que Leo estaba inspecciónando a Twilight quién parecía estar en un estado de shock y pudo ver que muchos del pueblo los estaban viendo enojó dos.

 **Max_** ehh? Capitán, que está pasando.

 **Twilight_** QUE RAYOS LES SUSEDE A USTEDES DOS- les grito molesta.

 **Leonardo_** no, no tampoco me grites insecta.

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué nos les griteee, acaban de arruinar el trabajo de todos estos ponis.

 **Máx_** bueno, yo, de verdad lo lamento mucho, les juro que no era mi intención- dijo haciendo una reberencia al estilo Japónes.

 **Leonardo_** TSH, que fastidio,eso me da igual.

 **Twilight_** ayy, eres insoportable, que no recuerdas que mañana viene la princesa Celestia de visita todo tiene que estar perfectamente ordenado, para cuando ella yege.

 **Leonardo_** que no se suponía que era una visita casual.

 **Twilight_** es de la realeza, ella no tiene nada de casual.

 **Max_** en eso ella tpuntos capitán.

 **Leonardo_** ay pero qué molesta eres, si tanto te importa yo arreglaré este asunto.

 **Twilight_** eso espero no hemos mucho tiempo que perder- en eso Leo comenzó a hacer diferentes posiciones de manos- que rayos estás haciendo.

 **Leonardo_ ESTILO DE AGUA, JUTSO CLONES DE AGUA.**

Para la sorpresa de Twilight y muchos del pueblo, en frente aparecieron otros 6 Leonardos quienes se pusieron a reparar todo el desastres, para poder irse de una ves.

 **Leonardo_** ya está, contenta púrpura.

 **Max\ Twilight_** pe- pero como.

 **Leonardo_** no eres el único que me pidió ayuda con los entrenamientos.

 **Twilight_** bueno, con el problema solucionado, continuemos.

 **& Sugar Cube Córner &.**

Se puede ver como los tres llegan a la pastelería y Twilight pregunta por el habanse del banquete, pero la señora Cake, le dijo que podría ir mejor, en eso los tres ven como una loca Pinkie pie y un tonto Miguel, se estaban comiendo todos los postres.

 **Twilight_** Pinkie pie, Miguel que es lo que están haciendo esos postres son para la princesa.

 **Pinkie pie_** ya lo sabemos Twilight, yo y Miguel.

 **Leonardo_** el burro por delante.

 **Pinkie pie_** pase usted.

 **Leonardo_** ¿Qué dices?.

 **Pinkie pie_** que Miguel y yo estamos sersiorandonos que estos postres sean dignos de la lengua real de la princesa.

 **Miguel_** y como protectores de la risa, llegamos a la conclusión de que estos postres son dignos de un rey, una Reyna, o en este caso una princesa.

 **Leonardo_** que estupidez... Al menos me hubieran invitado.

 **Miguel_** ya supéralo, oye Capi, hace unos días tengo una duda y siendo el listo del grupo talvez puedas responder.

 **Leonardo_** y eso que es.

 **Miguel_** bueno medi cuenta que podemos hacer ataques de ki, cosmos, Pokémon, shacra, y otros que nos sacamos de quién sabe dónde, al grado de pensar que lo que tenemos es el poder de la imaginación, entonces que controlamos en realidad.

 **Leónardo_** baya me sorprende que te dieras cuenta y más aún que te interesa el tema, bueno también lo noté haci que me puse a investigar.

 **Twilight_** espera Leo,- entonces ella saco un cuaderno del cabello de Pinkie- listo esto es algo nuevo que aprender respecto a nuevos tipos de magia.

 **Leonardo_** la respues a tu duda es que nosotros no controlamos ninguna de esas energías, mucho menos todas o una combinación.

 **Todos_** ¿Entonces?- preguntaron todos comfundidos,, incluyendo alos Cake quién también sintieron curiosidad.

 **Leonardo_** lo que nosotros usamos es solo magia.

 **Twilight_** eso no es posible, no existen hechizos como los que ustedes hacen.

 **Miguel_** es sierto, además tú y Fernando usan mucho los ataques de ki.

 **Leonardo_** verán lo que nosotros podemos hacer es moldear a nuestro antojo nuestra magia, permitiéndonos realizar los ataques, en pocas palabras es una buena forma de decir que tenemos el poder de la imaginación, pues al recordar la técnica o en su caso tratar de implementar usamos el recuerdo y automáticamente nuestra magia se moldea hasta ser una copia, exacto de lo que pensamos.

 **Max_** eso mola mucho, entonces podemos hacer cualquier cosa- Leo solo niega.

 **Leonardo_** que podamos moldear magia no significa que podamos hacerlo todo, un ejemplo es el cataclismo, tarde tres días en perfeccionando esa ataque, eso quiere decir que con ataques más complicado más entrenamiento ocuparemos, y mientras más fácil podemos sacarlo incluso en es instante, también depende de cuánto poder tengamos, ya que si no somos muy fuertes puede que al intentar realizar la técnica, muramos por el exceso o perdidas de magia, por eso es importante entrenar y hacernos fuertes.

 **Twilight_** esto es interesantísimo, me muero por mostrárselo a la princesa Celestia y imbistigar más sobre el tema.

 **Fluttershy_** amigos no creerán lo que encontré, oh disculpen estoy interrumpiendo algo importante.

 **Miguel_** nop, descuida de igual manera no entendía ni j, haci que eres bienvenida- en eso del cabello de Fluttershy se escucha un pequeño ruido y de ahí salieron no uno sino tres de esos insectos- vaya, no sabía que podías sacar cosas de tu cabello.

 **Twilight_** Fluttershy son increíbles, y ¿Qué son? **.**

 **Fluttershy_** no estoy segura,y tampoco se de donde salieron los otros dos, solo tenía uno cuando venía paraca.

 **Twilight_** yo me quedaré con uno, son tan adorables- lo dijo con una voz chillona además de darle un abrazo al pequeño animal, al darse cuenta se avergonzó un poco- además será lindo tener a alguien a demás de Zafiro que me acompañe mientras estoy leyendo y, Leo y Spike me molesten.

 **Leonardo_** fue solo una vez, y estas leyendo un libro infantil.

 **Fluttershy_** eh, bueno, que dices Pinkie quieres el otro.

 **Pinkie pie_** un parasprais, agh, no gracias- dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

 **Fluttershy_** un paras, que.

 **Twilight_** ¿Como puedes saber que son esas cosas?.

 **Pinkie pie_** ahora tengo que encontrar un trombón.

 **Max_** un, que.

 **Pinkie pie_** un trombón,ya sabes, trutup, trutup,y Miguel serás mi compañero en esta búsqueda de instrumentos musicales.

 **Miguel_** a sus órdenes jefa, oyga podemos buscar una ocarina, siempre quise una.

 **Pinkie pie_** ya veremos soldado ya veremos- sin más ambos se van de la pastelería.

 **Twilight_** uff típico de Pinkie- dijo viendo a su nuevo amigo.

 **Leonardo_** UMM no lo sé púrpura, deberíamos hacerle caso al algodón con patas.

 **Twilight_** por favor Leo, no creerás que algo de lo que dicen ellos tiene sentido.

 **Leonardo_** mi lógica me abandono cuando yege a este lugar, a lo que boy esque estas cosas son extremadamente extrañas, y ellos son igual de extraños, deben saber más.

 **& Boutique carrucel&.**

Después de un rato el dúo de la magia se dirigieron con Rarity seguidos de Max, pues Fluttershy se quedaría en la alcaldía por unos asuntos, en fin al yegar los tres pudieron ver como Rarity estaba usando de modelo a Raimbow Dash, pero está se notaba claramente impaciente pues quería volar, y los otros chicos estaban viendo esto bebiendo café, las chicas estaban hablando hasta que Twilight mostró no uno sino otros tres dejando sorprendida a la poni y llamando la atención de Leo, pero eso se fue cuando Rafael tuvo una duda.

 **Leonardo_** y que es lo que quieren.

 **Fernando_** verás, Rafael y yo tenemos un debate, pues no sabemos el límite de la innovación de armas por medio del círculo runico y el de las cangurera.

 **Rafael_** yo digo que podemos traer cualquier cosa, después de todo tu usabas las espadas de Kirito, y haora tienes la espada de sangre de demonio y la espada de pasto, que viene de la tierra de ooo, del mundo de hora de aventura, entonces cosas como el oxmitris, el anillos linterna y los Nanais de generador Rex, estoy seguro que podemos traer cualquier cosa, somos imparables jejeje.

 **Fernando_** y por otro lado, yo creo que no tenemos tanto poder o en su caso acceso esas cosa, por ejemplo los Nanais de generador Rex,eso sale de nosotros o los anillos pues estos eligiendo sus portadores, por lo que no creo que tengamos acceso a tanto.

 **Twilight_** esperen esto suena importante- dijo sacando el cuaderno- hoy es un día mágico.

 **Rafael\ Fernando_** ¿Entonces que piensas capitán?.

 **Leonardo_** UMM a decir verdad también lo noté y pensé, y después de analizarlo lleve a la conclusión de que ambos estaban en lo correcto.

 **Rafael\ Fernando_** como es eso posible?- Twilight seguía anotando pero se veía igual de confundida, las otras dos pusieron atención aunque sabían que igual no entenderían nada.

 **Raimbow Dash_** no lo entiendo, como pueden tenerlo todo y ala ves no tener nada.

 **Leonardo_** es algo bastan te sencillo si lo analistas con cuidado, por ejemplo, me pueden decir que pasó con las armas de la ves con parche.

 **Rarity_** pues desaparecieron misteriosamente, porque.

 **Leonardo_** tomando eso como base yege a la conclusión de que podemos traer cosas de cualquier lugar que nosotros conozcamos, pero estas solo estarán por un periodo muy corto de tiempo o incluso solo desaparecera después de unos segundos, cosas como el oxmitris y los anillos de linternas su duración será de al menos 15 minutos.

 **Rafael_** baya cosas, entonces yo imbocare los Nanais de generador Rex, no me importa si solo son unos momentos, me gusta la idea de convertir partes de mi cuerpo en máquinas.

 **Leonardo_** no es algo que yo te recomendaría, después de todo, puede ser peligroso.

 **Rafael_** por un demonio, Loque faltaba, cuál es el problema haora.

 **Leonardo_** se que suena algo molesto pero debés entender, ya somos híbridos entre humanos y ponis, cosa que no es imposible y asta cierto punto no es peligroso, pero si te inyectoras unos Nanais, aunque sea por poco tiempo podrías yegar a morir, ya que tú estarías agregando un tercer factor a tu ADN, siendo esté la del Ivo, eso te haría a ti un cruce entre humanos, poni e Ivo, lo cual podría afectar tu estructura molecular al dañar tus células, y en remoto caso de que no mueras tu cuerpo sufriría una segunda mutación para saltarse al nuevo ADN, y si todo esto no pasa y controlas los Nanais al nivel de Rex Salazar, una ves terminado el tiempo posiblemente tu cuerpo recibiría un gran daño por no tener el tiempo suficiente para asimilación completa.

 **Rafael_** capitán, acabas de matar mis sueños.

 **Fernando_** le quitas lo divertido a la vida.

 **Max_** pero si todo es cierto, porque las espadas tanto la de sangre de demonio, como la espada de pasto, siguen contigo después de días.

 **Leonardo_** eso es porque la espada de pasto viene con una maldición que une espada y portador por el resto de la vida, en cuanto a la espada de sangre de demonio, mi teoría es que está me eligió como su portador, el porqué aún no lo sé.

 **Twilight_** esto es impresionante, porque jamás me contaste sobre esto.

 **Leonardo_** jamás me preguntaste.

 **Pinkie pie_** miren chicos, encontré un trombón- pero nadie les izo caso.

 **Miguel_** oygan que también tenemos corazón, bamonos Pinkie.

 **& En la noche, biblioteca Golden Oak &.**

Ya havia a nochesido en el pueblo y como era de esperarse todos se preparaban para poder dormir eso incluyendo a Twilight, quien estaba pensando y revisando si todo estaba perfectamente ordenado siendo que la biblioteca estaba reluionde de limpio, despues de pensarlo unos minutos yego a la conclusion de que nada podría salir mal.

Mientras ella tenía al fin su tan querido sueño, a las afueras del pueblo las dos sombras estaban aparentemente analizando que su plan fuera sobre ruedas, siendo que la segunda sombra estaba con un pequeño conejito en su regazo la otra lo vei con una cara bastante aburrido.

 **Sombra 1_** párese que todos ya estan descansando, jajaja la sorpresa que les espera el día de mañana.

 **Sombra 2_** si, después de todo, esa es la única razón de nuestra existencia.

 **Sombra 1_** veo que estás entendiendo, nuestra situación.

 **Sombra 2_** que lo acepte no implica que este de acuerdo, aún pienso que criaturas inocentes, no deberían participar en esta guerra, entre nuestros Amós y sus enemigos.

 **Sombra 1_** de verdad fuimos creados por la misma persona, hacer todo este mal, m hace muy feliz.

Después de eso, la sombra uno izo brillar su mano de un color amarillo y el conejo repentinamente, mordió la mano de la segunda sombra, está en cambio solo gruñó un poco e ISO brillar su mano de un color verde y de el suelo surgió una zanahoria, que le ofreció al conejo quién se tranquilizó y volvió a su actitud normal.

 **Sombra 1_** uhm, aún no se como tus poderes pueden cancelar los míos.

 **& A la mañana siguiente &.**

Era un nuevo y hermoso día en poniville, en la biblioteca Golden Oak, Twilight estába despertando pero al hacerlo se dió cuenta que su habitación estaba cubierta con las mismas criaturas del día anterior, pero ahora en masa, está despertó a Zafiro quién le explica que el pequeño tenía Ambre en la noche y le dió un poco de comida pero que no sabía de donde salieron los otros, Twilight despertó a Leo con agua, se le había echó costumbre, luego de aguantarse el regaño los cuatro se pudieron a atrapar a esas molestas plagas.

En la casa de Raimbow, las cosas no eran tan diferentes pues esta staba en su cama cuando apareció uno Lu cual la hace soltar una sonrisa, pero entonces aparecieron otros tres y luego muchos más quienes se le pegaron como moscas... Lo cual de verdad parecen, estaban por pedirle ayuda a Rafael, pero este entro con varios pegados a su cuerpos y se le veía de verdad molesto.

 **Rafael_** quítame estas moscas, antes de que las aga brochetas.

 **Raimbow_** yo tambien tengo ese problema, y no te atrevas a hacerles algo ellos no tiene la culpa.

 **Rafael_** pero se comieron la comida que tenía bajo el sofá.

Raimbow estaba por decir algo pero más parasprais se le pegaron al cuerpo, junto a Rafael, estos se comenzaron a mover tratando de quitárselos pero estos se le pegaban aún más, fue tanto lo insistente que salieron volando fuera de su casa, siendo seguidos por los insectos.

En la boutique de Rarity ella tenía el mismo problema con respecto a la cantidad, pero ella por otro lado les estaba sacando el mayor provecho al ser de cierta manera bastante útiles para ella, o esa era su idea asta que se enteró como se reproducen de manera bastante rápida lo cual le ocasionó bastante, eh? Pues asco.

 **Rarity_** iuww asco, asco, ninguna criatura que se comporte inadecuadamente es bienvenida a mi boutique- en eso otros dos sacaron otros,- asco, FERNANDO.

 **Fernando_** ¿Qué sucede Mi Leidig?- preguntó, con una boina de pintor y unas ropas mismas de estas- euh, quelles sont ces choses Rarity, (que son esas cosas Rarity).

 **Rarity_** no, estoy muy segura, Twilight vino ayer con tres, pero yo solo me quedé con uno y no se de donde salieron los otros dos mil.

 **Fernando_** y en qué puedo ayudarte, Mi Leidig.

 **Rarity_** se que es tu horario de pintura, pero talvez podrías ayudarme a atraparlos- este solo haciente- y pone sus manos en pocicion.

 **Fernando_ JUTSO MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA.**

Para la sorpresa de Rarity, unos 20 Fernandos aparecieron y comenzaron a atrapar a todos los insectos, asta no dejar ningúno libre y ponerlos en la alforja de Rarity,donde ambos salieron y se encontraron con Twilight y Leo, al parecer todos tenían el mismo problema y después pasaron volando tanto Raimbow como Rafael, quienes estaban ciendo perseguidos por los parasprais y todos juntos ban con quién puede solucionar el problema, Fluttershy.

Al yegar con quien ellos creían que tendría la solución, se encontraron con la cruel y dura realidad... Por cierto si ven ala realidad por la calle denle un golpe de mi parte, por ser tan mala con migo, en fin los chicos y chicas se encontraron con que Fluttershy no podía controlar la plaga tampoco, en eso yegar Applejack con David quienes llevaban dos carretas, y fueron rápidamente devorados por los parásitos.

Después de unos momentos decidieron que Applejack podría arrear los de regreso al bosque everfree siendo que está ves solamente las chicas, estuvieron presentes, ya que en palabras de Applejack,si fueran más podrían llegar a estorbarse y todo se arruinaría, entonces las chicas los comenzaron a dirigir al bosque, y apareció Pinkie pie, con su problema de maracas, una corta discusión se dió y Pinkie pie se terminó yendo las chicas al fin se desasieron de todos los insectos.

 **Leonardo_** que quieria el algodón.

 **Applejack_** según escuché, unas maracas, y podrías nose, llamarnos por nuestros nombres.

 **Leonardo_** no lo creo vaquera.

 **Rarity_** bueno, al menos ya no desicismo de esas molestas cosas.

 **Fluttershy_** oh, pero boy a extrañarlos, mucho.

 **Rafael_** si bueno, quién tiene hambre.

Despues de eso todos se dirigieron de nuevo a la cabaña de Fluttershy, por alguna razón, y al abrir la puerta se encuentran con la sorpresa de que dentro de la casa, había el doble y no tenían más tiempo para poderlos arrear fuera de pueblo, entonces una risa llamo su atención.

 **Sombra 1_** jajajaja, que les parece mis pequeños esclavos.

 **Leonardo_** ¿Esclavos?, Quién rayos eres gusano.

 **Sombra 1_** no tampoco me insultes porquería.

 **Twilight_** fueron ustedes, quienes trajeron a esas cosas.

 **Sombra 2_** su nombre es parasprais, son antiguas criaturas inocentes, que tienen un gran apetito, cultivos y pueblos enteros terminaron sin nada, si estás cositas yegan a su pueblo, estarán perdidos.

Las dos sombras que olvide decirle como eran, la primera se trata de una especie de tigre antro pormofo, con los colores característicos tenía un pantalón rasgado y unos guantes y máscara de lucha libre, la segunda sombra era una especie de mujer, con un tono de piel algo pálido, con un vestido de color verde que aparentemente está echo de plantas y sus ojos son de color blanco con una especie de máscara que solo cubre parte de los ojos.

 **Sombra 1_** mi nombre es Terror, y ella es mi media hermana, Margarita.

 **Margarita_** es un placer saludarle, guardianes de la armonía, pero me temo que no avanzarán más de esto.

 **Leonardo_** ja y que acaso ustedes piensas acabarnos.

 **Terror_** esa es la idea, insecto.

 **Rafael_** uhhhh.

 **David_** como era esa canción mexicana, a si, ese compa ya está muertooooo... No más no lean avisadooo.

 **Leonardo_** te convertiré en cenizas sabandija- dijo para después con un salto tratar de darle una patada.

 **Margarita_** no lo permito- dijo para que del suelo una rama intercepta el golpe y ase que Leo vuelva con los demás.

 **Terror_** que haces no necesito de tu ayuda inútil, yo lo acabaré por mi cuenta.

Antes de que siguieran Rafael les chiflo y estos voletaaron y Leo les arrojo unos cuantos kunais estos los esquivaron saltando entonces margarita es embestida por Max quién la mando al otro lado separado a ambos sujetos.

 **Leonardo_** David y Rafael, bayan y ayuden a Max, Fernando y yo nos encargamos del gatito.

 **Los chicos_** si capitán.

 **Terror_** ja de verdad crees que me pod.

No pudo terminar pues recibió un golpe por parte de Fernando, que fue capaz de mandarlo bastante lejos y terminó estrellándose con la rama que antes lo protegido dejando bastante confundio a Fernando.

 **Fernando_** uh, pero si resultastes ser solo un debilucho, ese golpe ni siquiera era tan fuerte.

 **Terror_** cállate estás a punto de ver el verdadero poder del miedo.

Después se lanzó en contra de Leo con el puño listo pero para su sorpresa este lo de tuvo utilizando solo una mano, Leo se confunde con este hecho y termina dándole un golpe en la frente usando sus deseos y lo mando lejos, Twilight al ver esto se toco la frente de forma inmediata pues recordó las beses que Leo le dió golpecitos en la frente.

 **Leonardo_** no mames, que pinches delicada eres.

 **& Reino de las tinieblas &.**

Silencio, eso es lo que hacía en la habitación, entonces todos voltearon a ver a Melascula quién al sentir las miradas se puso algo nerviosa y comenzó a silbar de forma bastante mal.

 **Leviathan_** eh, Alfred, análisis.

 **Alfred_** el tal terror, es un fiasco.

 **Leviathan_** ajá, ahora, que pasó ahí niña, me distes un simple hablador.

 **Melascula_** bu-bueno, esque usted solo me pidió algo para controlar a las pequeñas moscas.

 **Bisaris_** y tenías que hacerlo un completo inútil.

 **Melascula_** ey terror no es un inútil, ya verán de lo que es capaz, además Margarita es de las innovaciones, es decir es más fuerte que mis anteriores trabajos.

 **Leviathan_** bien, porque si no me entretengo, ya sabes lo que te pasará.

 **& Con los otros &.**

Se puede ver que Max se levantó y tomo distancia con Margarita quién también se estaba levantando, en eso llegaron los otros y se ponen a su lado listo para la pelea y los cuatro se quedan viendo sin hacer ningún movimiento, después de varios minutos eso se volvió incómodo.

 **Rafael_** oygan, no es por ser grosero ni nada, pero que no y vamos a pelear.

 **David_** si teníamos tres minutos viéndonos y eso ya es incómodo.

 **Margarita_** y porque no me han atacado.

 **Max_** están por preguntarte lo mismo, creía que quieras acabarnos.

 **Margarita_** eso estába por hacer, después de todo, ese es mi propósito en la vida.

En eso los cuatro se colocaron en pocicion de combate y de pronto los parasprais se comenzaron a comportarse de manera bastante extraña, y Margarita tomo una expresión de tristeza, cosa que Max pudo notar y extrañó.

 **Rafael_** oigan que le susede a las moscas tutifruti.

 **Max_** efff, ya nos explicaron que su nombre son parasprais.

 **Margarita_** ese es el poder de terror- dijo llamando la atención de todos- tiene la capacidad de controlar a los animales, o como el los llama sus esclavos, el es débil pero no necesita ser fuerte,si tiene a quienes pelean por el.

 **David_** es un tipo despreciable, que peleen criaturas por el es de cobardes, eso es.

 **Margarita\ Max_** es horrible- ambos se quedaron mirando.

 **& Con Leo y Fernando &.**

Ambos estaban viendo como los parasprais se estaban formando al rededor de terror, quién estaba saliendo con la nariz aparentemente rota, y una sonrisa confiada, y en eso se comenzó a reír de forma bastante demencial... Ya me hacía falta a un loco del modo estoy demente.

 **Fernando_** de que rayos te estás riendo, que no ves que eres solo un debilucho.

 **Terror_** que ahora me han hecho enojar, y les boy a enseñar todo mi poder.

Tras decir eso los parasprais se comenzaron a rodear a el tigre, quién seguía riendo como un loco y entonces les apunto con el ante brazo y les mando cual cañón un gran cantidad de parasprais, los chicos lo esquivaron saltando entonces este los comenzó a perseguir con los insectos, asta que Leo dió un aullido que creo una corriente de aire que mandó de regreso con terror.

 **Terror_** jajaja y esa solo fue una pequeña parte de mi poder.

 **Fernando_** baya no me esperaba esa habilidad.

 **Terror_** jajajaja que van a ser.

 **Leonardo_** ja, tú que crees- dijo llamando la atención de terror- pienso hacer brochetas a esos insectos- después Leo hizo que sus manos se entendiera con fuego- jajaja.

 **Fernando_** amm, capitán, no creo que sea una buena idea.

 **Leonardo_** y porque rayos no- dijo con las manos aún ensendidas, Fernando le señalo un lugar.

Al ver de dónde señaló Fernando, podemos ver que Fluttershy estaba llorando en el hombro de Twilight mientras estaba tratando de evitar lo más posible ver la pelea, pues no le gustaba ver que los chicos dañaran a los pobres animalitos, cuándo sintió que la veían se separó de la poni púrpura, y puso una cara bastante Kawai, con unas pocas lágrimas y con la mirada le pedía a Leo que no les hiciera daño.

 **Leonardo_** thg, eso a mí no me importa- después apunto con sus manos de fuego a terror quién sintió terror al ver eso, je que irónico, pero Leo no lanzó el ataque de hecho apenas y parecía querer hacerlo y eso lo molestaba-, = _porque no puedo atacar, que rayos me detiene=,_ pensó, entonces con el rabillo del ojo mira de nuevo a la pegaso amarilla, quién tenía una cara más jodidamente tierna- maldita sea, por qué esas dos se parecen mucho a ella.

Después este apagó las llamas de sus manos, y las bajo con la cabeza gacha, se sentía un completo inútil, al hacer asa estupidez, pero Fluttershy al verlo sonrió de manera muy agradecida, en el fondo ella siempre le tuvo mucho miedo, pero ahora savia que en el fondo era bueno, en eso terror se comenzó a reír.

 **Terror_** jajajaja, que ocurre no decías que nos Arias brochetas a mi y amis esclavos, anda as lo oque solo eres un simple hablador jajaja.

 **Fernando_** oye capitán, porque te detienes, uhm, no me digas que.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, cierra el pico insecto.

 **& Con las chicas &.**

Se veía que las chicas estaban confundidas por el actuar de Leo, por lo menos la pegaso amarilla estaba más calmada.

 **Raimbow_** porque, creen que se detuvo Leonardo, después de todo se veía dispuesto.

 **Fluttershy_** no lo sé, pero le estoy muy agradecida.

 **Twilight_** = _creo saber el porqué, y nose si estar feliz o molesta- pensó._

 **Flashback.**

Se puede ver que los chicos estaban corriendo en unas ruedas de hamster gigantes, **(los del capítulo de relleno anterior),** y Leo estaba viendo esto con algo de frustración, además de tener hambre, en eso Fluttershy le toca el hombre a Leo para llamar se atención, cosa que logró pero se asustó al ver la cara de pocos amigos que siempre trae.

 **Leonardo_** que es lo que quieres- dijo de forma seca.

 **Fluttershy_** bueno, esque, yo, se que hoy fuimos una molestia y eso te molesto, además que al parecer tienes hambre, haci que te prepare esto.

Dijo dándole una pequeña charola tapada, Leo al descubrirla se encontró con un pescado de tamaño mediano, perfectamente dorado, además de tener una pequeña salsa y un limón, Leo algo sorprendió volte a ver a la pegaso está lo nota y sonríe algo apenada.

 **Fluttershy_** jejeje Max me explico cómo se prepara el pescado par que ustedes lo puedan comer.

 **Leonardo** _ y porque, te intereso aprender a cocinar algo que en si es carné- dijo dándole una probada ala comida- noo está tan mal, un poco más de sal y estará perfecto.

 **Fluttershy_** oh, gracias, lo tomaré en cuenta, verás Max y ustedes siempre están peleando y arriesgado sus vidas, creo que esto me hace sentir menos inútil, almenos quiero que Max pueda comer algo que le guste.

Leo solo se le quedó viendo con algo de indiferencia, pero noto que el ayudar aunque sea un poco le hacía feliz, también pudo notar que las chicas escucharon eso y eso las puso a pensar pues ella tenía razón, haci que le pidieron a Fluttershy que les enseñará a cocinar el pescado mientras Leo se quedaba algo pensativodo.

 **Leonardo_** __ _mariposa, es igual a ti, pero púrpura también lo es=- pensó con algo de indiferencia._

 **Fin del flashback.**

 **Twilight_** párese que Fluttershy consiguió ganarse un poco a Leo.

 **Applejack_** eso crees terroncito.

 **Rarity_** bueno no me sorprende, después de todo Fluttershy es la poni más dulce de Equestria.

 **Raimbow_** si después de todo, no hay quien no se encariñe con ella una ves conociendo la.

 **& Con Leo y Fernando &.**

 **Fernando_** y que hacemos ahora capitán.

 **Leonardo_** descuida, solo devemos atacarlo y evitar a los insectos.

 **Terror_** de verdad creen que ser así de fácil, esclavos benid a mi jajaja.

En eso los parasprais se comenzaron a reunir al rededor de terror asta que después comenzaron a unirse a su cuerpo y al terminar los parasprais terminaron, convirtiéndose en una especie de armadura que protegía todo el cuerpo de terror haciendo imposible, que se pudiera atacar.

 **Leonardo_** tch, maldito.

Después de eso terror con su nueva armadura se lanzó al ataque siendo que comenzó con un manotazo que los chicos esquivaron y después comenzó a disparar los parasprais, los chicos cada ves les comenzaba a costar más trabajo el quitárselos de encima y no podían atacar.

 **& Con Max y los otros &.**

Los cuatro, solo estaban viendo la pelea de los demás y se le podía ver a Max molesto, por ver como esque unas criaturas como los parasprais eran cruel mente maltratodos an sí los chicos no hacían nada, y Margarita se veía con una expresión de tristeza, miedo y horror al ver a los pobres animalitos sufrir de esa manera.

 **Max_** oye, Margarita, tengo una pregunta- está lo volteo a ver- si eres un villano y quieres acabarnos porque esto te afecta tanto?.

 **Margarita_** que sea como tú me llamas, no significa que me gusta, yo no tolero ver como criaturas inocentes son dañados de esta manera.

 **David_** si eso es cierto, porque estás con ellos, que no ves que a ellos no les importa el bienestar de nadie, solo piensan en hacer el mal.

 **Margarita_** no, tengo opción, después de todo mi único propósito es el de acabar con ustedes.

 **Rafael_** no digas esas cosas, todos tenemos opciones, después de todo, tú puedes ser lo que quieras ser.

 **Margarita_** ustedes no lo entenderían, le soy completamente leal al amo jamás podría hacer algo que fuera en contra de sus deseos, mi deber es complacerlo, aún en contra de mi voluntad.

 **Max_** ya entiendo, si eso es tu pensamiento, te mostraré, que hay más que eso- dijo abriendo sus ojos que tenían una extraña luz verde y comenzó a ser rodeado de un aura del mismo color.

 **& Con Leo y Fernando &.**

Fernando se movía a su derecha esquivando el golpe mientras que Leo se movía al lado izquierdo, en eso terror consiguió golpear Leo y lo enterró un poco, y después transforma la mano derecha en un taladro de parasprais.

 **Terror_** jajaja, que sucedió, no decías que me Arias polvo gusano, adelante.

 **Leonardo_** = _maldición, porque mierda, no me atrevo a pelar, porque no lo ago polvo=_ pensó molesto.

Entonces, terror estaba por golpear a Leo con el taladro que estába girando, terror continuo riendo como un loco y cuando están por dar el golpe, Max estaba delante con su aura verde y detrás una imagen de un pegaso apareció cosa que nadie podía mirar solo estaba allí cual fantasma... Tengo miedo, pero me lo aguanto.

 **Max_** ya fue suficiente de tanta travesuras.

 **Terror_** q-que su-susede, porque mis esclavos no me obedecen.

 **Max_** ellos no son más tus esclavos- en eso este les apunto con la mano- dispersión.

En eso los parasprais para la sorpresa de todos, se separan del cuerpo de terror, quién quedó completamente sorprendido por eso habilidad.

 **Terror_** imposible- dijo en shock.

 **Leonardo_** Fernando, separarlos- este al oir la orden se lanzó contra terror, y lo separó de los parasprais,- Rafael, Arcoíris, creen un tornado y saquen a estas alimañas de una buena vez.

 **Raimbow\ Rafael_** si, capitán- en eso Rafael le pasa unos gogles para los ojos.

 **Raimbow_** es hora de sacar está adorable basura.

 **Rafael_** de verdad dijiste, lo que creo que dijiste- está solo se encoje de hombros.

Ambos comenzaron a dar vueltas, asta que forman un tornado que se comenzó a llevar a todos los parasprais, el viento era tanto que se estában llevando a casi todos, pero estos podían mantener el equilibrio.

 **Margarita_** esto es impresionante, el viento está atrapando a los parasprais, y lo mejor esque no las están lastimando.

En eso cada parasprais, ya había Sido subcionado por el tornado, y los dos pegasos tanto Raimbow como Rafael, estaban dispuestos a llevar muy lejos a los insectos, o esa era su idea pues en eso aparece Pinkie pie junto a Miguel, la primera con unos platillos y el segundo con un triángulo, ya saben instrumentos musicales.

 **Pinkie pie_** miren chicas, encontré unos platillos.

 **Miguel_** sip, y yo este triángulo y, qué onda con el tornado super poderoso que amenaza con llebarse los platillos de Pinkie- en eso el tornado se lleva los platillos de la poni rosa.

 **Pinkie pie_** ey, eso era mío,.

 **Miguel_** debes tener más cuidado, como yo- en eso el triángulo también salió volando- opsi, yo no fui.

Ambos instrumentos musicales, terminaron entrando al tornado, los dos pegasos estában esforzando mucho sus alas para evitar perder el control, casa que no duró mucho ya que comenzaron a perder el control, y ambos salieron volando y el tornado terminó por mandar al cielo a los parasprais, aunque eso será solo temporal.

 **Twilight_** ustedes dos, que susede con ustedes, acaban de estropear la última oportunidad de solucionar todo este caos.

 **Pinkie pie_** estropear, nosotros no estropeamos, somos los que arreglamos.

 **Applejack_** y dime Pinkie cuando precisamente se arregla todo.

 **Miguel_** vamos, si solo se toman un momento y nos escucharan.

 **Rafael_** viejo basta ustedes solo saben, hacer locuras.

 **Terror_** no es posible, no esto no puede pasar- dijo llamando la atención de todos- como es que mis esclavos se fueron.

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja, es hora de mostrar mi propio sentido del miedo- en eso terror ve a Leo quién tenía las manos en llamas- te are pagar por esa humillación.

 **Terror_** no te tengo miedo.

 **Leonardo_** pues, deberías te are polvo insecto.

Después Leo con las manos en llamas golpe el suelo y de este surgió una especie de camino de fuego, este se dirige Asia terror pero solo lo rodea impidiendo una posible opción de escapar, Leo al ver a terror en cerrado con el fuego, de sus manos las colocó en en suelo y el fuego le dió el impuso suficiente para elevarse unos metros.

 **Terror_** esto no es posible.

 **Leonardo_** ARDEEEE- grito, mientras al juntar ambas manos una gran esfera de fuego se creaba asta tener el tamaño de un elefante- te are cenizas.

 **Terror_** n-no, no puede ser que pierda contra alguien como tú.

 **Leonardo_** _ **PAYROS, FIRE SPHERE.**_

 **Margarita_** no puedo permitir esto.

Después Margarita creo un escudo alrededor de terror y Leo lanzó la esfera de fuego, al impactar con el escudo este se destruye como cosa nada, dejando sorprendida a Margarita, en la esfera se podían escuchar los gritos de dolor que daba terror, después de varios minutos la es ferase se terminó por contraerse, y se podía ver los huesos del una ves terror dejando impactadas a las chicas, después de unos segundos, el viento se llevó literalmente a terror y Margarita callo de rodillas.

 **Margarita_** no, esto no, e fallado, no hay más que hacer que esperar mi muerte.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, solo me faltas tu, bueno acabemos de una ves.

 **David_** oye espera capitán, ella no quiere pelar, que no vez nisiquiera tiene gana de vivir.

 **Leonardo_** es mejor, eso hace más fácil mi trabajo

 **Max_** que no entiende capitán, ella no peleará- dijo poniéndose entre Leo y Margarita- y no dejaré que destruya a alguien que no se defendió.

 **Leonardo_** apártate, que no ves que ella es nuestra enemiga, si no la acabamos ahora será demasiado tarde después.

 **Max_** no se lo permitiré, capitán.

 **Leonardo_** como si me interesara tu opinión, si no te mueves te quitaré yo mismo... Uhh?.

Leonardo dió dos pasos, y después de eso no pudo seguir pues éste rápidamente vio que Max tenía esa aura verde, y por alguna razón Leo no podía seguir avanzando y su cuerpo estaba temblando y comenzó a sudar frío mientras la mirada de color verde de Max lo está carcomiendo.

 **Leonardo_** = _qu- que está pasando, mi cuerpo no responder, y tampoco puedo dejar de temblar, acaso, acaso es miedo lo que tengo, pero porque?=-_ en eso el al ver a Max parecía un pequeño a compararse con el,- = _acaso le tengo miedo a Max, no esto no puede suseder, no lo permitiré, yo no le temo a nadaaa=_ pensó molesto.

En eso del ojo derecho de Leo aparece el extraño humo de color rojo, y con esto miro a Max de forma confiada, causando sorpresa al pegaso detrás de él pegaso, y sin más Leo se lanzó y le propinó un golpe a Max, que fue suficiente para sacarle el aire Leo aprovecho y le dió una patada que lo mando un poco lejos.

 **Leonardo_** no estoy seguro de lo que pasó ase unos momentos, pero almenos eso ya terminó, es hora de que te destruya insecto.

 **Margarita_** aga lo que tengas que hacer, pero le pido lo aga rápido, por favor.

 **Leonardo_ CATACLISMO.**

Una ves que el ataque estaba terminado, leo se le quedó viendo fijamente por unos momentos a la chica de vestido verde quién no tenía la más mínima intención de pelear, esto izo que Leo gruñera molesto, los cobardes no deben vivir, fue lo que pensó antes de lanzarse al ataque y en medio camino es embestido por Max, quién lo había empujado y alejado de Margarita, Max fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

 **Max_** ya se lo dije capitán, no dejaré que lastimes a alguien que no se puede defender.

Leo se comenzó a levantar de forma lenta y con la mirada hacia abajo, después de unos momentos levantó la mirada y en este sus ojos ahora eran reptilianos de un color rojo, y le salieron un par de colmillos y ese humo rojo aún estaba en el ojo derecho de Leo y este se veía en verdad molesto.

 **Leonardo_** y, yo te advertí que no te metieras en mi camino, haora estoy en verdad, FURIOSOOOOOOOO.

después Leo se lanzó contra Max, este se consiguió mover al lado derecho y regreso dándole una patada a Leo que este bloque con el ante brazo y aprovecho que este estába Serca y le propinó un golpe en la cara que lo Hiba amandar lejos pero Max consiguió darle una patada al rostro de Leo antes de alejarse por el golpe.

Max se hacerco de nuevo para tratar de dar un golpe pero Leo lo detuvo únicamente con una mano, entonces hacerco el rostro de Max y le dió un fuerte golpe además de una patada, Max se levantó y con el impulso se disposo a darle un golpe a Leo en las rodillas haciendo que este se callera entonces Max le dió un golpe con el talón del pie justo en la espalda, Leo se puso de pie y se lanzó contra Max y el también ambos comenzaron un intercambio de golpes, o los esquivaba o los bloqueos, estaban en un punto Dende ni habansaban y no retrocedían.

 **Leonardo_** = _esto no me lo esperaba=_ pensó esquivando una patada y dando un puñetazo que fue evitado por Max-= _se está adaptando a mi estilo de pelea, siendo que en el entrenamiento era un completo inútil=_ pensó, en eso detiene el golpe de Max poniendo ambos brazos en forma de X y después consiguió darle un golpe en el rostro pero Max no retrocedió y regreso al ataque-= _y aun tengo esa extraña sensación de que el no está solo, y algo preocupante de mi parte, esque mientras más peleó, más irá comienzo a tener=._

En eso Leo y Max chocan puños, ambos activaron sus auras, las del Alcón y Lobo aparecen, max trato de darle un golpe pero Leo se movió y lanzó una patada contra de Max quién la recibió y quedó en el suelo Leo dió un salto y tomo algo de aire.

 **Leonardo_** _ **FURIA DRAGÓN.**_

Leo lanzó un ataque de fuego que se dirio a Max quién no se podía quitar recibiendo el ataque de lleno y quedando, en el suelo, bastante lastimado.

 **& Con los demás &.**

 **Fluttershy_** esto, esto es horroroso.

 **Raimbow_** Grrr, porque están aquí parados como idiotas, hagan algo.

 **Rafael_** perdón, Dash pero no podemos, lo tenemos prohibido.

 **Applejack_** no, me digas que Leo les impide, que se metan aún en una de sus pelas, eso es pasarse.

 **David _** no es eso Applejack, nosotros tenemos un acuerdo cuando tenemos una diferencia de ideales, solo lo solucionamos de dos maneras, con algún juego de azar, o una pelea.

 **Fernando_** y la mentamos decirlo pero fue Max, quién insisto al combate, después de todo es de el capitán de quién hablamos, haora solo falta ver que es más fuerte, si la fuerza de voluntad de Max, o la ira del capitán.

 **Fluttershy_** pero tienen que hacer algo, no puedo seguir viendo esto.

 **Miguel_** no te preocupes, la pela termina cuando uno ya no puede seguir, además esto nos ayuda a mejorar y hacernos más fuertes- en eso aparece una luz verde, y al ver Ben que es Max con una esfera del mismo color- oigan y esa esfera que onda, alguien ve desde aquí porque yo no.

 **& Pelea minutos antes &.**

Max, estaba en el suelo y leo estaba delante de él mirándolo desde abajo para después darle un pisotón para evitar que se pudiera levantar de nuevo.

 **Leonardo_** debo admitir que me sorprendió tu habilidad, pero yo gané y saves las reglas.

 **Max_** aún no estoy vencido puedo seguir, luchando, no dejaré que lastimes a alguien que no tuvo la culpa de nacer como una villana, cuando su único deseo es tener una vida simple, tranquila, y lo más importante, con amigos.

 **Leonardo_** conmovedor, lo admito, pero no dejaré a una posible amenaza libre, después de todo los villanos que no se exterminan causan mayores problemas en un futuro, tú voluntad es fuerte Max, pero mi ira lo es aún más **.**

En eso Leo se comenzó a caminar rumbo con Margarita, quién seguía sentada en el suelo pero havia visto la pelea y se dió cuenta de todo lo que hacía alguien por ella además de decir sus deseos aún sin siquiera ella saberlo, Max solo veía a su capitán hacercarse cada ves más, sin que el pudiera hacer algo.

 **Máx_** maldición, no se me ocurrió nada para seguir, Leo tiene razón, su ira es mayor que mi voluntad... Pero, eso es, le mostraré que se equivocó, según el puedo tener lo que pienso por unos minutos, debe ser suficiente.

En eso Max colocó sus manos al suelo y de este surgió una esfera de color verde este al verla sonrió emocionado y una ves se reveló lo que esté trai se puso contento, Leo havia visto el brillo pero decidió ignoralo.

 **Leonardo_** _=uhm, pero que patético, nisiquiera sentí un incremento de poder, supongo que está luchando para no perder esa extraña aura_ =.

Leo sigui avanzado, asta que derrepente es aplastado por una ballena de color verde dejando en shock a todos los presentes, una ves la ballena desapareció, Leo estaba en el suelo y se comenzó a levantar con dificultades, y al hacerlo pudo ver que Max tenía un anillo en el dedo de color verde.

 **Los chicos_** el ANILLO GREEN LANTER.

 **Leonardo_** insecto, si es así como quieres jugar, pormi bien.

En eso Leo colocó sus manos en el suelo, y de ahí salió otro orbe pero éste era de color rojo, y una ves se disipa se puede ver otro anillo de color rojo y diferente al de Max, dejando confundidas a las chicas y molesto a Rafael.

 **Rafael_** no es justo, el capitán dijo que no era seguro traer ese tipos de cosas, o podríamos morir.

 **Twilight_** no, según mis apuntes, solo cosas que podrían afectar su ADN, lo demás no dijo que era peligroso o están prohibidos.

 **Rarity_** uhm, se que los anillos se ven fabulosos y todo, pero porque están tan sorprendidos.

 **Fernando_** no son anillos cualquiera Mi Leidig, son anillos bastante especiales.

 **Miguel_** cada uno tiene la capacidad de crear cualquier cosa que el usuario se pueda imaginar- eso sorprende a las chicas- pero para acceder al poder complemente, se debe de recitar un juramento.

 **Rafael_** el de los green LANTER es el más famoso, es deficil saberse el de los Red LANTER.

En eso escucharon que los chicos dijeron que era hora de seguir peleando con el máximo de sus anillos, y ambos colocaron sus anillos en frente de forma épica, ambos anillos comenzaron a brillar y los chicos estaban por decir los juramentos, Twiligh le dió unos cuaderno a ambos dragones quienes entendieron el mensaje.

 **Max_** **EN EL DIA MAS BRILLANTE, EN LA NOCHE MAS OSCURA, NINGÚN MAL ESCAPARA DE MÍ INGENIO Y MI FIGURA, QUE AQULLOS QUE SIGUEN LO OSCURO Y SE PIERDEN,SE CUIDEN DEL PODER, EL PODER DE LINTERNA VERDE.**

 **Raimbow_** eso,fue 20% más jenial.

 **Rarity_** con ese discurso me ciento tan inspirada.

 **Leonardo_** _ **CON LA SANGRE Y LA IRA DE UN ROJO CARMESI, RASGADA DESDE UN CADAVER RECIENTEMENTE MUERTO, JUSTO COMO NUESTRO ODIO INFERNAL, ¡LOS QUEREMOS A TODOS!, ESE ES SU DESTINO.**_

Ambos chicos fueron rodeados por el color verde y rojo en una esfera al disiparse se veía a los chicos ahora Max, tenía un traje de color verde con negro y el símbolo en el pecho de los linternas, tenia un antifaz en los ojos de color verde que mastraba el brillo verde y su aura del Alcón seguía activada, Leo por su parte tenía un traje de color rojo y negro, el símbolo estaba en la parte de su cinturón, tenía un antifaz rojo que no dejaba ver sus pupilas y el humo persiste, además de los colmillos y el aura del Lobo.

 **Fluttershy_** ese, fu-fue muy aterrador.

 **Miguel_** eso sí es gamster, de gamster.

 **Twiligh_** talves, pero ay alguna razón en especial para que los anillos sean de distintos colores y su juramento tan diferentes.

 **David_** de hecho si, cada anillo se mueve con un espectro emocional distintos.

 **Rafael_** por ejemplo, el anillo de Max, sería algo así como el principal, y su poder depende de la fuerza de voluntad del portador, mientras más voluntad tenga más fuerte serán sus constrictos.

 **Twiligh_** en tiendo, entonces a Leo lo mueve otra emoción, ¿Verdad?.

 **Fernando_** correcto, el anillo de los Red LANTER, los mueve, la ira, mientras más irá tenga el usuario, más fuerte sus creaciones.

 **Raimbow_** bueno, es Leo supongo que hera de esperar algo como eso, Verdad.

 **Spike_** baya, no pensé que existieran ese tipo de cosas, es una suerte que solo existen dos tipos, verdad.

 **Zafiro_** en realidad, aún existen más anillos, que los mueven diferentes emociones, ala ves que se diferencia del color y nombre.

 **Rarity_** increíble, no les importa contarnos Verdad, estoy realmente intrigada.

 **Fernando_** para nada Mi Leidig,como ya notaron, Leo y Max están utilizando dos anillos, el verde y rojo, el primero es alimentado por la fuerza de voluntad y el segundo por la irá.

 **Rafael_** también están los del cuerpo de linternas naranja, esa es movida por la codicia y su característica es que solo existe un anillo y un solo portador, también está otros de los más importantes que es el de linternas amarillo, que se alimenta del miedo, aún que no se si es porque el portador tiene miedo de fallar o noser lo suficiente, o en realidad es porque ellos son los que difundan el miedo.

 **Miguel_** conque, miedo eh- dijo de forma algo triste a demás de ver al suelo.

 **Pinkie pie_** dijistes algo Miguel, no te escuché.

 **Miguel_** dije que también están los linternas azules, estos son movidos por la esperanza, y aunque son pocos son bastantes fuertes, también está la tribu índigo, estos son de color morado, o eso creo, me parecen más a helado de sabor mora, ano que eso también es morado, en fin- dijo con una sonrisa- creo que está es movida por el remordimiento, aunque no estoy seguro, podría estar equivocado.

 **Zafiro_** que importa, viene mis favoritos, las estrellas zafiro, sus anillos son de color rosa y está compuesto únicamente de mujeres, o eso creo, su espectro emocional es el del amor, fueron creados especial mente para ayudar alos linternas verdes en un asunto importante.

 **David_** y los últimos dos son el de linternas negros y blancos, el primero está formado por prácticamente todos los muertos de esa dimensión ya sean héroes o villanos, estos fueron creados para traer la muerte y destrucción del mundo, es entonces que aparecen los linternas blancos, estos tiene la entidad de la vida, y prácticamente tiene todos los espectros emocionales, estos fueron capaces de acabar con los linternas negras y traer a la vida a todos las personas que poseían un anillo oscuro salvando los de la perdición.

 **Twilight_** baya, esa historia es muy interesante, me gustaría saber más, es impresionante todo lo que está más aya de nuestro mundo o de nuestra propia realidad.

 **Pinkie pie_** oye Miguel- le susurró al oído- debemos irnos, o de lo contrario no encontraremos lo que nos falta- Miguel solo asiente de acuerdo y se termi

 **& Con la pelea &.**

 **Leonardo_** bamos a llevar al máximo, esto,AHHHHHHH- en eso su aura del Lobo aumento.

 **Max_** bien, no pienso quedarme atrás, AHHHHHHHH- dijo aumentando su poder, ambos tenían una aura verde y roja además de las propias- adelante.

Ambos colocaron sus manos al frente y de sus anillos apareció una luz verde y roja que tomo la figura de un tren y un camión pesado, ambos constrictos chocaron, lejos de terminar Max se lanzó creando un martillo que Leo repelió usando un muro en forma de trampolín, además de que Max fue repelido, al ver de nuevo Leo creo un tipo de bat con clavos, max rápidamente creo una pala para la nieve.

 **Max_** yo SOY EL SUCIO DAN- dijo dándole un golpe con el constructo, Leo se tambaleó un poco pero se recuperó y de lo responder.

 **Leonardo_** no, YO SOY EL SUCIO DAN- dijo dándole un golpe igual de fuerte.

Ambos comenzaron a darse golpe consecutivos, asta que Leo al esquivar el golpe le dió como si estuviera bateando mandando a Max al cielo donde usando sus alas se mantuvo y lanzó un misil que impacta en Leo, al disparar se ve a Leo en una esfera como escudó, _ entonces Leo se elevó en el aire con la ayuda del anillos sorprendiendo de nuevo a las chicas.

 **& con los otros & **

**Raimbow_** como es posible, que este volando sin alas.

 **Rafael_** eso se debe al anillo.

 **Applejack_** que, me están diciendo que ese anillo tiene la habilidad de hacer volar a quien lo usa.

 **David_** podría decirse que es una función básica, pero los Red LANTER, tiene una habilidad adicional propia de ellos, y la verdad dudo que les guste.

 **& En la pelea &.**

Leo en el aire se hacerco a Max,este creo un escudo como el del capitán América, después de defender se hacerco a Leo y le dió un golpe, Leo tomo a Max de los brazos y aprovecho la cercanía para hacer algo que dejo en blanco alas chicas, Leonardo escupió sangre de la boca como si fuera cosa nada, el golpe izo caer a Max al suelo.

 **Max_** ahhh, que asco no creía que harías algo como eso.

 **Leonardo_** jajajajajajaja, yo dije que usaremos el 100% de los anillos.

 **Max_** muy bien, solo me tomastes desprevenido, está ves si pelearse aún mejor.

 **Leonardo_** uhm,- en eso el ve su anillo- = _si tengo razón, está pelea ya es mía.=_

 **& Con los demás &.**

 **Rarity_** ay, por Celestia- después de eso ella se desmayó.

 **Fluttershy_** e-eso, fue sa-sangre, oh- también se desmayó.

 **Twilight_** ¿Qué, está pasando?- dijo aterrada- porque el uso eso.

 **David_** les advertí que no les gustaría.

 **& En la pelea &.**

 **Margarita_** no, entiendo, porque se esmera tanto por mi, al grado de enfrentar a su propio capitán,- dijo viendo que Max, con el poder del anillo, creo un muro que mandó al cielo a Leo y después el salió volando- acaso será verdad, y no estamos atados a obedecer órdenes que no queramos, podría elegir, lo que me gustaría.

Dos elefantes de color rojo y verde se estrellaron en el cielo y después de eso Max atacó con una mano que le dió a Leo y lo izo caer, siendo que el creo un trampolín en el suelo y rebotó, Leo tomo aire y lanzó una bocanada de sangre, Max ante esto creo un tuvo en forma de U este entro por un lado y salió por el otro, pero Leo pudo esquivar su propio ataque.

 **Leonardo_** mmm estas causando más molestia de la que pensé, eso comienzo a molestar.

 **Max_** está ves no pienso quedarme viendo algo que es in gusto, y según nuestros acuerdos, si yo gano se dirá lo que yo creo correcto.

 **Leonardo_** entonces, silo haces por ella, eso es... Patético.

 **Max_** no, no es sólo eso, también lo ago por MI- en eso Max se lanzó contra Leo creando un guante gigante, que fue detenido por un escudo de Leo quién responde con un rayo del anillo, ambos crearon unos blayders, que chocaron entre si- BOY APROBARME QUE NO SOY UN INUTIL COMO MUCHOS CREEN, QUE PUEDO SALVAR A LOS PONIS, QUE DEVERDAD PUEDO MARCAR UNA DIFERENCIA EN EL MUNDO- el de Leo termina ganando el terreno y mando unos poco metros a Max, Leo se lanzó usando un martillo que fue repelido por un espejo, Max creo una pelota gigantes y Leo una pierna que pateó ese balón, Leo rápidamente creo un Masó gigante, y Max en respuesta creo algo parecido al martillo de Thor, ambos objetos chocaron, y ambos se alejaron,- DE MOSTRARÉ QUE PUEDO SER UN GUARDIAN, EL GUARDIÁN DEL ELEMENTO DE LA BONDAD, QUE SOLARIS NO COMETIO UNA EQUIVOCACIÓN, AHHHHHHHHH-grito.

Él fue rodeado por una esfera de color verde que iva en aumento, Leo al ver esto también es rodeado por una esfera de color rojo que también estába en crecimiento, después ambos se lanzaron al ataque y en pleno aire se formaron dos figuras gigantes, una de Bob esponja y la otra de Patricio estrella, ambas chocaron y crearon una explosión, a los pocos minutos se podíaver dos siluetas de color rojo y verde, eran los chicos que estaban, intercambiando golpes mientras caían.

 **Max_** ESTA VEZ, PINSO ROMPER MIS LIMITES- dijo dando un puñetazo que fue detenido por Leo y le lanzó otro golpe que Max evitó moviendo su cabeza y dió un derechazo que Leo bloqueo con el antebrazo,- LE GRITARE HOY AL MUNDO, NO VOY A RENDIRME.

 **Leonardo_ =** _agh, rayos por cada momento se vuelve mejor, jajajaja, si esto es lo que estaba esperando, no me divertía tanto desde que luché contra Celestia, no esto es diferente, ambos estamos al mismo nivel, ja, no puedo esperar a que el o alguno de los otros consiga el SSJ BLUE, entonces, podré explotar el máximo de la transformación.- pensó, emocionado_ _ **.**_

Ambos al fin calleron al suelo, y se levantaron y después de unos momentos ambos se lanzaron al ataque, y cuando estaban Serca de dar sus golpes, ambos anillos explotaron en una luz de polvo y sus trajes desapareció esto tomo desprevenido a Max.

 **Leonardo_** AHORAAAAA- grito serio.

Después aprovechando la distracción por parte de Max, Leo le dió un golpe en la mandíbula, se puede ver como en el cuerpo de Max aparece su sistema nervioso, y donde Leo dió el golpe una corriente eléctrica recorre todo el cuerpo del pegaso, Max al final callo al suelo y al tratar de ponerse de pie no pudo hacer nada.

 **Max_** q-que su-susede porque no puedo mover mi cuerpo.

 **Leonardo_** ¿Qué esperabas?, El golpe no fue de cortesía... Admito que me sorprende tu fuerza de voluntad, pero mi ira era más fuerte.

 **Max_** tú dijiste, que este tipo de imbocaciones, durarían al menos 15 minutos, solo duraron al menos la mitad de eso.

 **Leonardo_** insecto, no me digas que no te diste cuenta.

 **Max_** da-darme cuenta de que.

 **Leonardo_** eufff, porque tengo que explicar todo.

 **Max_** jeje que te digo, somos así.

 **Leonardo_** es cierto que dije que durarían al menos 15 minutos, pero no te diste cuenta que también usamos nuestros propios poderes, eso creo un efecto cadena, en pocas palabras, al usar los anillos y nuestros poderes, izo que los anillos consiguieron aún más poder del que ya tienes eso provocó que los anillos y por ende el tiempo se reducirá por mucho, es algo bastante obvio si lo analistas con detalle.

 **Twilight_** anoten eso, anoten eso,- dijo con unos viricunales, y los dos dragones lo hacían, bueno Spike lo hacía, Zafiro, solo están jugando al gato- oygan que está haciendo Leo, dijo notando que este tenía una esfera negra en la mano.

 **David_** ha, está por definir su victoria.

 **Fluttershy_** no, agan algo por favor.

 **& Con los chicos &.**

 **Leonardo_** bueno, fue divertido, pero yo gané- dijo apuntando con la esfera negra, dijo mostrando los colmillos- Jake maté, miedocito.

Leo estaba por dar el golpe final, y Max veía esto con impotencia pues no podía moverse, entonces antes de dar el golpe, Leo es atrapado en unas enredadera, eso sorprendió a todos, al ver que susedia vieron a Margarita, con las manos en el suelo, Leo trato de moverse pero no podía.

 **Margarita_** ya fue suficiente, no pienso seguir viendo como alguien está sufriendo por mi culpa.

 **Leonardo_** siii, no se supone que tú objetivo es acabarnos- dijo con sarcasmo.

 **Margarita_** así es, pero, si alguien está dispuesto a pelear por mi, no puedo abandonarlo, no puedo y si dices ser su amigo, no deberías pelear de esa manera, y mucho menos por mi.

 **Leonardo_** jajajaja, y quién te dijo que éramos amigos.

Esas palabras molestaron a Margarita, quién con un grito de furia, empezó ha girar en su propio eje, y con eso Leo también comenzó a girar pero este lejos de gritar, comenzó a reír cual Loco, causando aún más enojó en Margarita quién soltó la unión del Capullo mandando a Leo a volar lejos, una ves se calmó fue a ayudar a Max.

 **Margarita_** estas bien, déjame ayudarte- en eso ella curo su cuerpo, asta cierto punto- listo con eso podrás moverte un poco.

 **Max_** jejejejeje, muchas gracias, pero creía que querías matarme- en eso el resto se hacercan, aunque se veían algo desconfiados- vamos relajación chicos, dudo que nos haga algo.

 **Rafael_** no estoy seguro amigo, literalmente fue mandado por Bisaris.

 **Margarita_** en realidad, quién me mando fue mi creadora, la niña Melascula, ella nos izo a mi y a mi medio hermano.

 **Applejack_** wow, wow, espera un minuto de tamaño poni, como que los izo.

 **Margarita_** bueno, es tal y como escucharon, yo fui creada por la niña Melascula, con el único motivo de acabar con ustedes.

 **Rafael_** entonces, es a eso a lo que te refieres al decir que no tienes obcion.

 **Margarita_** así es, mi existencia es únicamente para acabar con ustedes,pero, no estoy segura de querer hacerlo.

 **Fluttershy_** oh cielos, eso es terrible,- dijo llamando la atención de Margarita, esta se quedó sorprendida al ver a la ponía al borde del llanto, y su sorpresa aumento al recibir un abrazo- debe ser duró, el saber que tu único propósito es el de acabar con alguien, aún en contra de tus deseos.

 **Margarita_** y-yo, es cierto- dijo correspondiendo el abrazo- yo no quiero lastimar a nadie, solo añoro estar tranquila, y vivir en compañía de la naturaleza.

 **Raimbow_** pues solo sal y ya, dahh, ni que fuera tan difícil.

 **Margarita_** no lo entiendes, no puedo, solo soy una máquina creada por solo una razón, y no puedo cambiar- está recibe una bofetada, de parte de Rarity.

 **Rarity_** deja de decir esas cosas de ti misma, que no entiendes, el que no nos hagas nada, es señal de que puedes elegir, de que puedes ser lo que tú quieras, solo tienes que luchar, para conseguir tu sueño.

 **Margarita_** ustedes, en verdad, cren que puedo hacer eso que pudo ser... Libre,- los chicos solo se miraron entre sí y le sonrieron.

 **Max_** solo si es lo que deverdad deseas,- dijo ofreciéndole la mano, está algo dudosa la tomo y se pusieron de pie,- mi nombre es Max, un gusto, y ellos son Rafael, Fernando, David, Spike y bueno Miguel es el otro pero no sé dónde este en este momento, y claro, mi capitán Leonardo, se que no tienes una buena experiencia con el, pero solo hacia su trabajo.

 **Fluttershy_** un gusto, mi nombre es Fluttershy, ellas son mis amigas, Twilight Sparkle, Rarity, Raimbow Dash, Applejack, Zafiro, y mi amiga Pinkie pie, se fue con Miguel, aunque estoy segura que le encantaría hablar con Tigo, ella ama hacer nuevos amigos, y bueno, espero y me consideres una amiga para ti.

 **Todos_** bienvenida al grupo- dijeron con unas sonrisas- antes de que Margarita contestará, todos vieron una luz morada a lo lejos **.**

 **Twilight_** debe tratarse de Leo, debe venir para ca.

 **Max_** bueno, supongo que puedo combenserlo de que no eres peligrosa, y talvez permite que te quedes.

 **Margarita_** eso no será necesario,- dijo llamando la atención de todos- no quiero causar más problemas.

 **Applejack_** no te preocupes compañera, todos te defenderemos, verdad todos- estos asienten en aprobación- lo ves,el respeta la voz del pueblo, bueno aveses, otras es más terco que un cerdo al momento del baño, pero asesorará.

 **Margarita_** se los agradezco de verdad, pero yo prefiero irme a un bosque- esto confundio a todos- esque, yo quiero estar con la naturaleza, y si de verdad seré libre, debo empezar con eso, pero prometo que las visitaré.

 **Rarity_** eso es perfecto querida, así tendremos tiempo, para meterle la idea a ese cabeza de chorlito, que tenemos de amigo.

 **Fernando_** es verdad, que gran idea Rarity.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo y Margarita se despidió, especialmente de el dúo de la bondad, quién más apoyo le dieron, en cuanto a Leo este estaba caminando con paso tranquilo, y al parecer sin prisa, además de tener ambas manos detrás del cuello al igual que sus aura, siendo que los demás rasgos ya no está.

 **Leonardo_ =** ahh _, espero no haberme equivocado con ella, y que deverdad no cause problemas, pero algo me dise que ella será importante para un futuro, ja Margarita, más vale que aprecies lo que Max y Mariposas, hisieran hoy por ti-_ pensó con una sonrisa.

Después de unos momentos, Leo porfien llegó donde estaban los demás, y comenzó a ver a los lados, pero no vio a nadie, y entonces sentro su mirada a los otros.

 **Leonardo_** que sucedió con la chica planta.

 **Max_** se escapó capitán, es mejor que la dejes empas.

 **Leonardo_** conque solo escapó, Verdad.

 **Fluttershy_** por favor Leo, te lo pido, no le agas nada, ella no tiene la culpa de nada- Leo solo estuvo con los ojos serrados aparentemente pensando, el ya savia que se había ido, es más la dejo ir, con el SSJ BLUE, hubiera Sido fácil romper sus ataduras- por favor, te lo suplico.

 **Leonardo_** bueno, supongo que no hay nada que pueda hacer en estos momentos- dijo desapareciendo el aura y tomando un chocolate, en te esto los dos pegasos sonrieron felizmente, y estaban por darle un abrazo a Leo, pero su cara de seriedad les indico que algo estaba mal- además, tenemos un problemita que necesita mi atención en esto momentos- dijo mirando en dirección al pueblo, todos lo hicieron, pero no entendían,, asta que recordaron.

 **Todos_** LOS PARASPRAIS- gritaron preocupados.

Al recordar ese pequeño, pero importante problema, todos se dirigieron al pueblo al llegar se sorprendieron al ver una lluvia de esas moscas tutifruti, los del pueblo no parecían tomarlas en serio, eso asta que se comenzaron a comer toda la comida, causando panico a los del pueblo.

 **Leonardo_** se están comiendo toda la comida, si siguen así no quedará nada.

 **Applejack_** mis manzanos, impidire que les agan algo- dijo llendo a la granja.

 **David_** me parti el lomo en ese cultivos, no se los dejaré tan fácil- el tembien salió corriendo.

 **Twilight_** creo que puedo realizar un hechizo pera que los parasprais dejen de comerse la comida- dijo cargando magia en su cuerno.

 **Leonardo_ =** _que fue lo que dijo, si recuerdo la chica planta mencionó que estas cosas son de apetito grande, entonces al quitar la comida ellos, oh, mierda=,_ penso-, ESPERA PÚRPURA NO LO AGAS- grito pero era tarde.

 **Twilight_** porque, seque eres más fuerte, pero aún soy capaz de realizar este tipo de hechizos sin ningún tipo de problema.

Leo solo se puso aver de forma inmediata y algo nervioso, los demás al notarlo hisieron lo mismo, en especial Twilight todos vieron como un parasprais se estaba pensando el comerse una manzana que estaba en una canasta, y se la terminó comiendo y escupió la manzana, Raimbow se burló algo molesta, Rarity al notarlo salió corriendo junto a Fernando hacia la boutique, al llegar estos vieron que los insectos se estaban comiendo los vestidos estos comenzaron a ser rodeados por los que Rarity asustada subío a los brazos de Fernando, y este se subió a unos bancos y comenzaron a gritar, en eso aparece el dúo de la risa, ambos unicornios se emcionaron creyendo que venían a ayudar, pero estos solo tomaron un Clarín y una rebanada de pastel que había.

En la granja de los Apple habían hecho una especie de barricada para que los parasprais no entrarán, al tenerlos a la vista David se colocó de frente de todos y activo su aura del Toro.

 **Applejack_** no dejaremos, que cualquier bestia se coma los cultivos de la familia Apple.

 **David_** descuiden, no permitiré, que estos gusanos se salgan con la suya... Hay, tengo que dejar de pasar tanto tiempo con el capitán.

En eso los parasprais por fin llegaron pero para la sorpresa de todos estos rodearon a David y lo dejaron en calzoncillos y después se fueron contra el granero dejando solo tablas, eso dejo impactadas a la familia.

 **Applejack_** esa no me la esperaba... Y ponte algo de ropa des vergonzosado.

En la biblioteca, Twilight pudo ver que ambos dragones estaban luchando por mantener el control de la biblioteca ya que literalmente se estaban comiendo las palabras de los libros, una ves se rindió salió y vió el caos causado por su culpa y comenzó a tener un ataque de anciedad y se calmó porque Leo le dió un zape, por alguna razón se estaba mareando, una ves eso ambos oyeron una trompeta y Twilight dedujo que era la corte real de la princesa Celestia.

Pero ambos se confundieron al ver a Miguel con ropa de un consiertista y un palo como si dirigiera un desfile y a Pinkie pie con al menos 10 instrumentos musicales, Twilight se molestó por hacer esa locura un esos momentos, pero para su sorpresa los parasprais comenzaron a seguirlos y ellos hisieron lo mismo dejando sorprendida a todos por esta habilidad, en eso la princesa Celestia aterriza en frente y todos hacen una reberencia, con esepcion de Leo, asta que pasó Pinkie con los instrumentos, y uno de los parasprais se coloca en su mano y ellas mencionó lo adorable que son.

 **Celestia_** hay Twilight, tú y el pueblo fueron muy amables al organizar un desfile en mi honor- eso puso nerviosa a la poni púrpura.

 **Twilight_** desfile, oh sí el desfile.

 **Celestia_** lamentablemente tendrá que esperar, al igual que la visita, hay un pequeño problema en Filadelfia, al parecer una especie de infestacion, un enjambre de criaturas increíblemente molesta a invadido el lugar, lamento haberles hecho pasar por tantas molestias Twilight.

 **Twilight_** molestias, cuales molestias, a qui no hay molestias, verdad- todos niegan nerviosos.

 **Celestia_** antes de irme podrías darme tu reporte de la magia de la amistad personal mente.

 **Twilight_** mi, ¿Reporte **?.**

 **Celestia_** no as aprendido nada hacerca de la amistad.

 **REPORTE DE LA AMISTAD.**

 **Twilight_ #** _de hecho si aprendí algo, aprendí que aveses la solución puede venir de quién menos te lo esperas, a beses es bueno detenerse y escuchar las ideas y perspectivas de tus amigos, aunque aveses no parezcan logística, además de que siempre tenemos que defender nuestros ideales asta el final, y sin importar si ganas o no le digas al mundo que no te rendiras, y que apesar de creer a ver nacido para algo, siempre puedes elegir tu propio camino con ayuda de amigos#._

 _ **FIN DEL REPORTE DE AMISTAD.**_

 **Celestia_** estoy orgullosa de ti mi leal alumna, y algo confundida también, pero me impresiona tu avance, a cierto casi lo olvido, capitán Leonardo, tengo algo para ti y tus amigos.

 **Leonardo_** no son mis amigos, pero dime qué tienes.

 **Celestia_** oh, este bueno, mejor esperemos al guardián de la risa.

 **Twilight_** iremos por ella.

 **& Con el dúo de la risa &.**

Ambos ponis estaban terminando de enviar a los últimos parasprais al bosque ambos chocaron manos, en eso llegaron los demás Twilight fue y le dió un abrazo.

 **Miguel_** oigan chicos, que pasó con la princesa.

 **Leonardo_** nos está esperando, al parecer quiere darnos algo.

 **Miguel_** uhhh me gustan los regalos.

 **Twilight_** gracias Pinkie, me ayudaste a salvar mi reputación con la princesa Celestia, eres una gran amiga, aunque aveses no te entendamos.

 **Pinkie pie_** gracias, son grandes amigos, aunque aveses no me entienden.

 **Rafael_** ya estuvo bueno de tanta cursilería, vamos a ver qué tiene la princesa Celestia para nosotros.

Todos asintieron y fueron rápidamente con la princesa, quién estaba con una rebanada de pastel, al ver que venían se la dió a uno de sus guardias no sin antes darle una última mordida, una ves todo normal ella mando por una caja y la colocó en frente de lo chicos.

 **Celestia_** guardianes de la armonía, yo la princesa Celestia, me honra el entregarles hoy este presente sus propias... Armaduras.

La princesa Celestia abrió el compartimiento de la caja mostrando una hermosas armaduras de color blanco, con un casco y al parecer a la medida estas tenían unos cuantos toques de dorado y plateado, y tenían sus animales característicos, en cuanto a los chicos estos antes estaban emocionado pero de apoco se les fue la sonrisa y se comenzaron a poner nerviosos.

 **Celestia_** supuse que requieren de protección extra, los diseños están basados en su mayoría de mis propios guardias, pero manteniendo su propio estilo, y díganme, les gusta.

 **David_** pues, son bonitos, pero... Capitán te toca- dijo dándole un ligero golpe en la espalda, Leo solo gruñó en respuesta.

 **Leonardo_** bueno, lo diré simple, no las queremos.

 **Chicas_** QUEEEEE.

 **Guardia_** oye tu criatura, como te atreves a despreciar un regalo de nuestra princesa, quién te creas que eres.

 **Celestia_** calma por favor, estoy segura que tienen alguna razón, verdad.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, nosotros no usamos algo tan estúpido como una armadura, son molestas a demás de un estorbo en el combate, y solo son usadas por cobardes.

 **Guardia 2_** oye, como te atreves criatura insolente, no solo desprecias a nuestra princesa, también nos insultas, te daremos una lección.

 **Leonardo_** adelante, veamos que sabes hacer insecto.

 **Celestia_** ya fue suficiente- dijo para después jalarle la oreja a Leo quién comenzó a mover los brazos de arriba a abajo a una velocidad increíble, además de llorar de forma comica- una cosa es no querer mi regalo por el hecho de que son estorbo SAS para ustedes, Y OTRA ES EMPEZAR UNA PELA CON MIS GUARDIAS- dijo enoja con los ojos en blanco y mostrando los dientes, ya saben como en los animes.

 **Leonardo_** PERO PORQUE SOLO YO, ELLOS EMPEZARON- dijo cual niño pequeño,(ᗒᗩᗕ),.

 **Celestia_** en fin, lo de las armaduras era solo una excusa para pedirte un favor, Leo.

 **Leonardo_** de acomo, o de a cuánto.

 **Twilight_** Leonardo, deja de ser tan irrespetuoso con la princesa Celestia, que se le ofrece majestad.

 **Celestia_** te agradecería mucho si me pudieras acompañar a Filadelfia y ayudarme a solucionar el problema más rápido, además de que me encantaría saber cómo van las cosas para ustedes aquí en Equestria.

 **Leonardo_** solo quiero recordarte que al menos yo no trabajo para ti insecta,- los guardias estaban por lanzarse a golpear a Leo o al menos eso creían- pero por está ves te ayudaré, solo está vez- dijo de brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados-= _además que estoy seguro que el pueblo quedó en ruinas... Pero igual Zafiro lo arregla, como sea será interesante=_ pensó lo último.

 **Guardia 1_** pero princesa Celestia, no es necesario, nosotros somos más que suficientes.

 **Celestia_** descuida, se que no lo parece, pero el capitán Leonardo es de fiar... O al menos eso quiero pensar, bueno Leo te agradecería que subieras al carruaje.

 **Leonardo_** TSH, si qué ers fastidiosa- dijo pasando a su lado, pero fue detenido por la princesa- y ahora porque me detienes.

 **Celestia_** no se te está olvidando algo importante, Leo- dijo con las manos en la cadera.

 **Leonardo_** UMM no que yo recuerde, si hablas de mi cepillo de dientes, no te preocupes, puedo conseguir uno nuevo.

 **Celestia_** ME REFIERO A QUE NO TE DESPEDISTE A DE TUS AMIGOS- le grito molesta- que no sabes que, _**nunca debes irte sin decir te quiero,**_ nunca sabes si volverás _._

 **Leonardo_** TSH, como tú digas, **MAMÁ,** \- dijo regresando con los chicos, Celestia por otro lado se sorprendió al escuchar como la llamo Leo.

 **Celestia_** eh?, Si, bueno te espero en el carruaje- dijo dándose la vuelta, con un sonrojó y una sonrisa-, = _haci que, es haci como se siente=,_ pensó feliz.

 **Leonardo_** no se porque dije eso, en fin no importa, supongo- en eso llega con los otros.

 **Miguel_** entonces, Filadelfia, escuché que en ese lugar hay una especie de infestacion, tú crees.

 **Leonardo_** déjate de tonterías, como dije no somos amigos.

 **Pinkie pie_** QUE NO SOMOS AMIGOS- grito alterada- un segundo, entonces, que somos para ti.

 **Leonardo_** si lo que buscas es una definición, esa sería... Compañeros.

 **Pinkie pie_** pe-pero, y todo lo que emos vivido, las risas, las aventuras, las peleas, no significa nada para ti.

 **Leonardo_** mejor deja el drama algodón.

 **Pinkie pie_** muy bien, solo porque sé que mientes, y sino me aseguraré que sea mentira.

 **Leonardo_** basta, comienzas a ponerme nervioso.

 **Twilight_** Pinkie tiene razón- dijo llamando la atención de todos- si no somos amigos, entonces me esforzaré para que me consideres como tal, ya verás... Lobito.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, como sea,- dijo dandole a Twilight un ligero golpe en la frente-, mientras no estoy asegúrese de no hacer nada que no haría... Pensándolo mejor, tampoco agan nada de lo que yo aria, ya es suficiente que el pueblo le tenga miedo a uno de nosotros- dijo dándose l vuelta y despidiéndose con la mano,- por cierto, si ustedes dos sabían cómo liberarse de los parasprais, porque no lo hicieron antes.

 **Pinkie pie_** pues, porque teníamos que encontrar los instrumentos, tontito.

 **Leonardo_** y porque Miguel, no solo los saco de su cangurera... tontita- en eso ambos se quedaron callados, al parecer no lo habían pensado- creo que mejor me voy.

 **Pinkie pie_** oye espera no amigo aún,- Pinkie tomo la cangurera de Miguel e introdujo la mitad de su cuerpo dentro dejando sorprendida a las chicas y chicos y en menor medida a Leo,- ohhh-, está muy oscuro, y no siento nada- en eso ella saca el cuerpo y solo mete toda la mano, y comenzó a buscar algo,- dime, cual es la diferencia entre estas mini alforjas sin color y su imbocacion runico, a con esto también podemos conseguir objetos como esos anillos, AJA,- dijo mostrando un anillo verde asiendo que todos menos Leo jadearan de la sorpresa, Leo solo rodó los ojos,- ahora tengo el poder apsoluto- dijo tratando de crear algo, pero no pasó nada,- que pasó, este no sirve.

 **Leonardo_** lo que sucedió esque, ay diferencia entre las cangurera y la invocación runica, por ejemplo, la invocación runica, nos permite traer armas u objetos de otras realidades o dimensiones, como lo son mis espaldas malditas y los anillos, que son pertenece a un universo ficticio entre comillas, aunque eso nos permite acceder a barios objetos poderosos, tiene un límite ya que si el objeto es demaciado poderoso o en su defecto peligroso para esta dimensión, desaparecera al apenas aparece, por otro lado las cangurera está un poco más pegadas a la realidad por decirlo menos, ya que nos da cosas reales ya sean únicamente de nuestro mundo y en ocasiones con ciertas restricciones, por ejemplo que nadie puede traer cosas de un país diferentes, por ejemplo yo no puedo traer cosas de chile, y Miguel no puede de México, pero si tenemos acceso a otros países siempre y cuando no sean uno de nosotros, además de darnos acceso a cosas tales como, ropa, comida, electrodomésticos, etcétera, etcétera y más etcétera, cosas en su definición normales, por ejemplo yo e traído cosas de mi casa y la cangurera me lo a dado y no sé si son esas o una imitación además de que funciona a la inversa ya que también podemos guardar cosas, y al parecer no tiene un límite claro ya que e experimentado con ella y e podido sacar, un televisor, refrigerador, e incluso una sala completa y la diferencia esque estos se quedan de forma permanente, aunque no podemos traer cosas vivas como animales u otras personas.

 **Twilight_** hoy se reveló un gran misterio para la lógica y el conocimiento, hoy fue uno de los mejores días... Claro con la excepción del parasprais.

 **Leonardo_** como sea yo me largo,- dijo caminando Asia el carruaje.

 **Todos_** suerte y no te metas en problemas.

 **Rarity_** y trainos unos recuerdos de Filadelfia.

 **Celestia_** no te preocupes, me aseguraré de que haci sea, adiós mis pequeños ponis.

Sin más Leo subió al carruaje, y este comenzó a elevarse al cielo y después tomo rumbo a Filadelfia, donde Leo y la princesa Celestia solucionaran el problema.

 _ **CONTINUARA.**_

 _ **Para Guest,**_ _ **si los ponis son antro pormofo, osease aspectos de ponis, pero cuerpo de humanos, y cuentan con cuernos y alas y todo, los chicos bueno para hacerlo más fácil, es como si tú te pusieras un cuerno y alas como adorno, lo mismo con la oreja y cola, pero aún conserva su apariencia humana.**_

 _ **Joeydyamazaki,**_ _ **jejejejeje, gracias un saludo y un muy buen abrazo psicológico para ti, pues tú fuiste el primero en comentar,te estabas perdiendo verdad, y ya verás que mi cabeza loca no se le acaba la inspiración, es solo falta de tiempo, y pues aveses es bueno leerte tu otros buenos fic, verdad y está el animé, el Youtube,y otras cosas saludos.**_

 _ **Prin. Exe,**_ _ **gracias por comentar chico, no sabes cómo adoró cuando los que leen esto comentan, me asen sentir jenial, aunque sea un ola, de hecho incluso si alguien viene y dise que mi historia es un asco, yo feliz dela vida, porque alguien se dió el tiempo de leerla, y si alguien lo dise, espero que me de fundamentos, como la escritura que recién la comienzo a tomar en cuenta o el desarrollo o yo que se, pero gracias espero llenar tus expectativas.**_

 **Y buenas amigos y amigas como están espero que muy bien, espero y me perdones por la tardanza, pero esque hacia un tiempo que no podía escribir, además que hay o bueno hubo una celebración en donde yo vivo y pues ya saben, sigue la corriente, pero bueno, el capítulo está y es lo importante.**

 **Muy bien ahora les daré a elegir, 3 solo 3 comentarios, es lo que necesito para hacer el capítulo de Leo y Celestia en Filadelfia, oseaque tienen asta el viernes si quiere un spoiler para tentador es que aparece un personaje pasado, y una pelea en equipo, es todo sin quiéren saber más comenten, y sino, pues haré el de Zecora, de hecho mientras veía de nuevo el capítulo me di cuenta que antes iba el de Zecora, bueno espero y perdonen, además este capítulo fue mucho fanservice, porque porque exploté mucho el poder de la invocación y explicarle el porqué de sus poderes, además del porque no usan armadura o una protección extra.**

 **Saben ando medio sad, se preguntarán porque, o puede que no, y esque me di cuenta que ya falta poco para cumplir el año con esto y apenas son 15 capítulos, cuando pensé que en este tiempo, ya serían al menos, 1 temporada y media, porque si esto se divide en temporada como todos o la mayoría de fic, y no es menos de lo que pensé, trataré de al menos llegar a un proyecto que tengo planeado para entonces, al menos empezar en ese o almenos terminalo tiene 5 días después de publicar el capítulo para decirme si quieren Filadelfia o no.**

 **Otra cosa es que ya oficial mente, se terminó la serie y no la puedo ver porq, solo e visto 4 temporadas iMedia, y yo quiero ver todo antes de verme el final, y será difícil, porque hay muchos spoiler, demaciado pero es mi meta y cuando lo aga yo se los are saber bueno es todo comenten sinquieren ver a Leo y Celestia en acción o no y digo porque no creo poder escribir este episodio en otro momento, principal mente para que cuadre y nada ya un gran abrazo psicológico, con olor a que no me baño desde el lunes y nos vemos chau-chau.**

 **Por cierto quisiera que alguien me explique, como carajos le pongo una maldita foto a esta historia, ya casi un año y aun no le pongo ni madres, ayudaaaaa, por Celestia ayuda, por su comprensión muchas gracias.**

 **Perdón algo que olvide es que ya es el 15 de septiembre y pues soy Mexicano así que, tengo que hacer esto si o si.**

 _ **VIVA MÉXICO, VIVA MÉXICO, VIVA NUESTRA REVOLUCIÓN Y LIBERTAD.**_

 _ **Todos los personajes_ VIVA MÉXICO.**_

 _ **Asta la próxima.**_


	16. Especial de un año parte 1

_**.**_

 _ **Especial de aniverdario de**_

 _ **Un año.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Un mundo sin guardianes,**_

 _ **Primera parte.**_

Se podía ver que hoy era un día muy brillante en Equestria, eso hasta que se escucho un rugido y se mostró una un ser de color café, con verde bastante grande, y después se ve como lanza a Leo Asia una de las casas haciendo un hoyo en el techo, para después está volar en pedazos a causa del incremento de poder de Leo, quién están usando el aura del Lobo.

 **Leonardo_** te hare pagar por eso basura.

Leo se lanzó contra este sujeto lanzado un derechazo que el ser consiguió detener, luego Fernando toca el suelo congelándolo, y Rafael y Max lo envistieron haciéndolo caer, este se resbaló y casi aplasta a las CMC, quienes se acercaron para ver mejor.

 **CMC_** AHHHHHHHHH **-** gritaron asustadas.

 **Applejack\ Rarity_** HERMANA- gritaron aterradas.

El ser estaba por aplastarlas pero antes de caer David y Miguel consiguieron detener al ser que los izo encontrarse un poco, ambos estaban dando un esfuerzo descomunal para que no callera.

 **Miguel_** ola niñas, disfrutando de la visita.

 **Scootalo_** AGAN ALGO- grito casi en lágrimas.

 **Miguel_** si, la cosa es que tenemos las manos ocupadas, y no es por incomodar, pero me está rosando el resorte del calzón.

 **David_** deja de decir tonterías, descuiden niñas, todo estará bien.

 **Miguel_** siii, no es como si tuviéramos un ser extremadamente pesado y grande apunto de aplastarnos.

 **CMC_** AHHHHHHHHH **-** gritaron llorando.

 **David_** avece me dan ganas de romperte eso a lo que llamas boca.

 **Miguel_** vos soy muy fan de la irá, no has pensado en Hacer yoga- en eso ambos se agachan mas- Dicen que es buena para la espalda.

 **David_** carajo, no puedes ponerte serio aunque se una vez en tu vida.

 **Migue_** disculpa pero yo soy el hombre as serio del mundo es mas a veces cierro los ojos y pienso, no manches, no veo nada.

 **David_** que alguien haga algo antes de que lo mate.

 **Applejack_** suéltenos, debemos hacer algo.

 **Rarity_** déjenme, tengo que salvar a mi pobre hermanita.

 **Raimbow_** suéltame, se que puede salvarlas con mi velocidad.

 **Rafael_** cálmense, y no hagan una locura.

 **Fluttershy_** que ustedes no pueden hacer algo.

 **Fernando_** no mucho realmente, no tenemos la fuerza para mover esa montaña.

 **Leonardo_** muy bien, supongo que depende de mí.

 **Applejack_** acaso tienes algo para poder salvar a mi hermana- Leo solo asiente.

 **Rarity_** y que estás esperando, mueve tu trasero y salva a mi pequeña Switebell- dijo sujetan dolo del cuello de su camisa.

 **Raimbow_** Rarity, suéltalo para que haga algo- Rarity lo suelta y Leo se pone en posición, serrando los ojos **,** después flexionó su brazo izquierdo y con el derecho se toco la unión del codo.

 **Leonardo_** _ **CAMBIO DE ATRIBUTO: SUB TERRA.**_

En eso Leo es rodeado por una luz amarilla, y al disiparse se ve a Leo con los ojos de un color tierra... Que, es un color, y siendo rodeado por una luz de color amarillo, a los que no entiende no los culpo, pero si aún visto bakugan, conocen a Preyas acus, ya saben.

Sin esperar nada Leonardo dio un salto y le propinó un fuerte puñetazo al gigante mandando lo a volar, haciendo que los otros dos suspiran de alivio, las chicas rápidamente se acercan a ver el estado de sus hermanas bastante preocupadas.

 **Applejack_** Apple Bloom, estas bien, oh mi pequeña hermanita.

 **Rarity_** oh, mi pequeña Switebell, están tan asustada por ti.

 **Fluttershy_** oh, estas bien, Scootalo, no te rompiste nada, estas herida, dime cuántos dedos ves, contéstame- dijo preocupada.

 **Scootalo_** estoy bien, descuida.

 **Leonardo_** muy bien, es hora de terminar de una buena VES- dijo tronando se los dedos.

 **Fluttershy\ Applejack\ Rarity_** TUUUUUUU- dijeron enojadas- tenías la capacidad de moverlo y no lo hacías y que rayos pasa con tigo.

 **Leonardo_** bu-bueno, es algo que recién e dominado, se llama cambio de atributo, me permite cambiar a un estado elemental como la tierra y... Porque demonios tengo que responder.

En eso ven que el gigante se levantó y volvió a rugir, y entonces tomo una de las casas y la desprende del suelo y se las lanzó rápidamente Leo se lanza y con un puñetazo lo hace polvo pero recibió un golpe con la cola de este asiendo que atraviesa barias casas y creando un camino de tierra, Leo queda en el suelo aparentemente inconsciente.

Fernando al verlo lanza su técnica de surf que fue suficiente para hacer retroceder al gigante, Rafael se elevó en el aire y junto a Max realizan una técnica aérea.

 **Rafael\ Max_ METEORITO CELESTE.**

Ambos comenzaron a caer a una velocidad increíble y tomaron la apariencia de un meteorito de color azul, este impacto con fuerza en la cabeza del gigante quién se termina arrodillándose, es entonces que Fernando se prepara para lanzar su ataque más fuerte.

 **Fernando_ GALICK HOOOO.**

Se pude ver que está ves el ataque fue realmente poderoso, al impactar contra el gigante arrastrarlo barios metros llenándose aún más casa, en eso Leo se comenzó a despertar, el gigante molesto, comenzó a lanzar golpe y patadas a diestra y siniestra, ante todo por lo que atacar se volvió más difícil, en uno de esos ataques el techo de una de las casa estaba por aplastar a la mascota de Fluttershy y la gallina de Max, cosa que la Pegaso pudo notar.

 **Fluttershy_** CUIDADO- grito aterrada, por suerte Max consiguió tomar a ambos y con algo de esfuerzo, escapar.

La poni suspiro de alivio, pero entonces todas ven una sombra que se estaba haciendo cada vez más grande y al ver era una casa que literalmente estaba por caerles, Applejack, Rarity y Fluttershy, protegieron a las niñas con sus cuerpos mientras todas gritaban de miedo.

Antes de que siguieran gritando, Leo aprecio y de un golpe reducido a escombros la casa y comenzó a golpear las partes grandes, una vez aterrizó su cuerpo dejo de brillar y Leo comenzó a respirar de forma agotada, en eso el resto se acercan bastante cansados también.

 **Miguel_** oye Capi, ya le tome cariño al grandote, pero y si nos desaseemos de él.

 **Leonardo_** dame unos minutos, estoy pensando.

 **Pinkie pie_** la pastelería.

En eso todos ven como la pastelería es brutalmente golpeada por ese sujeto convirtiéndola en polvo, a un después de eso se la comenzó a aplastar como si estuviera loco, en cuanto a los demás todos quedaron en completo shock, y Pinkie pie cayó de rodillas pensando lo peor.

 **Twilight_** oh, Celestia, díganme que los Cake no estaban ahí.

 **Leonardo_** no, no estaban dentro- dijo con los ojos serrados aparentemente concentrado- según puedo sentir, ellos se fueron como lo había ordenado, como ciertas niñas debieron hacerlo,- dijo viendo a las CMC, Pinkie suspiro aliviada- en fin eso no es lo que me preocupa.

 **David_** entonces, que es capitán.

 **Leonardo_** el problema con mi habilidad de detección de ki es que no está perfecta, solo puedo sentir el ki de los demás pero no sé su posición exacta, es por eso que no pude prevenir lo de esas mocosas.

 **Fernando_** si bueno, al menos tú aún lo tienes, nosotros al no entrenarlo, terminamos por perderlo, pero cuál es el problema.

 **Leonardo_** que puede sentir el ki de Zafiro y Spike en alguna parte- eso aterró a Twilight- pero no sé dónde exactamente, nuestra única opción es acabar con ese tipo a la de ya... Uh eso es, debemos usar la maniobra baño de verano, de verdad te golpearon después de esto Miguel.

 **Miguel_** debes admitir que es buena para romper la tensión.

Todos se separaron en grupos siendo que Miguel y David, se alejaron, los dos Pegaso tomaron a los unicornios y se elevaron al cielo ahí Rafael quién tenía a Leo lo dejó caer y él Pegaso comenzó a dar vueltas alrededor del gigante, hasta que Leo tuvo el suficiente aire y lanzó su ataque.

 **Leonardo_ LANZALLAMAS.**

El gigante comenzó a ser rodeado por las llamas de Leo asiendo que retrocediera y gruñera por el ardor una vez el ataque de Leo seso el gigante estaba de un color rojo a causa del calor antes de caer es atrapado por Rafael, por otro lado Max dejó caer a Fernando, Max se acerco al ser de gran tamaño y con su viento plata lo segó temporalmente, en eso las mejillas de Fernando estaban llenas y lanzó su ataque.

 **Fernando_ HIDROBOMBA.**

Fernando lanzó una gran cantidad de agua fría de la boca, este impacto de lleno y con el calor se formó una cortina de humo al disiparse se ve al gigante quién apenas parecía poder moverse, es entonces que los Pegaso al dejar a ambos unicornios en la tierra tomaron a los dos ponis de tierra, se acercan y los dejan caer pero estos se ponen en posición y los dos Pegaso golpearon sus pies dándole un impulso los otros dos concentrarnos su fuerza en ese ataque.

 **Miguel\ David_ DETROIT SMAHS.**

El golpe fue capaz de atravesar el cuerpo del gigante quién se comenzó a hacer pedazos, y sus escombros comenzaron a caer, es entonces que Twilight ve algo que la izo tener casi un infarto, ambos dragones estaban en el camino de los escombros, Leo al notarlo toma a Fernando y lo lanza en esa dirección, este al llegar toma a ambos dragones y los abraza justo antes de que les caiga un escombro y se levantara una cortina de humo y después de polvo a causa del que el gigante había Sido derrotado.

Todos se he cercan preocupados, es en toses que pueden ver un brillo y se ve un campo de fuerza que lo protegido a él y halos niños, una vez todo termino Twilight se acerco rápidamente a revisa r al pequeño dragón y las chicas hicieron lo mismo con la niñas, el susto está ves fue tal que todas están llorando.

 **& Reino de las tinieblas &.**

 **Bisaris_** uhm, parece que fallamos de nuevo amo.

 **Leviathan_** si, así parece, aunque me lo venía venir.

 **Melascula_** ajá, después de todo, que sea más grande no significa que será mejor.

 **Alfred_** de igual manera, este hizo algo que pocos hacen, eso ya es ganancia.

 **Leviathan_** más de lo que ustedes pueden ver, yo veo más allá de lo que ustedes ven, aunque sé que será temporal lo disfrutaré.

 **& Ponyville &.**

De regreso al pueblo las chicas seguían llorando y abrazando a sus seres queridos, quienes en esta ocasión casi pudieron haber perdido la vida, siendo que Applejack y Rarity estaban abrazando a sus hermanas, Raimbow estaba consolando a Pinkie pues el susto de casi perdería a un tipo de padres le dolía mucho, Fluttershy estaba abrasando a su hija adoptiva y a su mascota Ángel, la primera en calmarse lo suficiente fue Twilight.

 **Twilight_** Spike, estas bien, estas herido, no te pasó nada.

 **Spike_** tranquila Twilight, estoy bien, aunque pude ver mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos... Fue aburrido, solo ordenar libros, leer libros, ordenar libros, desempolvar libro, cielos hay muchos libros en mi vida.

 **Applejack_** muy, bien en cuanto a ustedes tres, en que estaban pensando, dimos la indicación de una evacuación general.

 **Apple Bloom_** lo sentimos Applejack, es solo que queríamos ver la pelea.

 **Rarity_** solo por eso arriesgaron tanto, por ver una pelar a los chicos, en primera ustedes ni siquiera de verían ver algo tan violento.

 **Switebell_** lo sentimos hermana, no lo pensamos muy bien, pero de verdad estamos arrepentidas.

 **Fluttershy_** Scootalo, me alegra que estés bien, pero sabes que pasara si la protección infantil se entenderá de esto, no quiero que te apartes de mi lado.

 **Scootalo_** lose, tampoco quiero que me aparten de su lado mamá, les prometo que no lo haré de nuevo, pero por favor, no me dejen,- dijo abrazando a la Pegaso amarilla.

 **Max_** descuiden, no dejaré que eso pase,- Max trato de acercarse, pero Fluttershy se alejó un poco,- oye, estas bien.

 **Leonardo_** dudo que eso pase pronto, - dijo llamando la atención de todos- después de todo, en esta ocasión se nos pasó la mano con los destrozos- es entonces que todos pudieron ver a lo que se refiere, pues el pueblo estaba completamente en ruinas, casas destruidas o a punto de caer, rastros de tierra, árboles quemados, y otras cosas, aunque algunas cosas siguen intactas como la biblioteca,- bueno... No importa.

Esas últimas palabras, le causaron conmoción en las chicas, no importa, todo el pueblo estaba destruido, sus hermanas incluso la suya por poco pierden la vida, Pinkie sufrió uno de sus mayores miedos al creer que su segunda familia pudo a ver muerto, si no fuera porque Leo dio una orden de evacuación general, estaban seguros que habría más que pérdidas materiales, las chicas estaban realmente enojadas, casi pierden la vida y ellos actúan como si no les importará, de leo lo entendían, pero después los demás le siguieron, acaso para ellos esto solo era un juego, no importaban.

 **Raimbow_** niñas, vayan y díganme al pueblo que ya es seguro volver- las niñas notaron la mirada sería de las adultos, así que se fueron sin decir nada.

 **David_** oigan, no creen que es peligroso dejarlas ir solas, puede ser peligroso.

 **Twilight_** no importa,- dijo llamando la atención- no importa, eso es lo que piensan, que no importa.

 **Leonardo_** oye púrpura, cálmate, porque estás tan molesta.

 **Raimbow_** es en serio que preguntaste a eso, de verdad si eres tan listo como dices, mira a tu alrededor genio, todo está destruido y ustedes actúan como si nada.

 **Rafael_** oh vamos Dash, la pequeña puede solucionar esto sin problemas.

 **Fluttershy_** y que hay de los pequeños, de las ni, por Celestia Max, Scootalo es nuestra responsabilidad, y actúas como si nada, es acaso, que tampoco importa.

 **Max_** cálmate Fluttershy, ya jamás hubiera permitido que algo le sucediera, también estoy preocupado.

 **Pinkie pie_** no digan mentiras, ustedes no saben lo que es preocuparse- eso llama la atención de los chicos- saben cómo me sentí al ver que esa criatura destruyó la pastelería, fue horrible pensar que los Cake se habían ido frente a mis ojos, eso impide que le vea los colores a la vida.

 **Miguel_** oye tranquila con lo filosofía- dijo en broma pero no parecía a ver funcionar, es más parecía más molesta- ok?, Ya entendí, mira yo mismo me asegure de que todos salieran bien, incluye a los señores Cake, que también son como unos tíos para mí, en cuanto a los pequeños, creo que se devolvieron cuando yo vine a la pelea, no había de que preocuparse.

 **Applejack_** preocuparse, si esa es la palabra en todo esto, desde que ustedes están aquí todo el pueblo siempre está preocupado, siempre con miedo de que alguien venga y destruya todo.

 **David_** oye Applejack, calmate estás muy molesta, y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero esto no es nuestra culpa.

 **Rarity_** ay por favor, admitámoslo, si ustedes no hubieran llegado a Ponyville, todos tendríamos una vida de lo más normal, es solo que aves, quisiera, quisiera.

 **Fernando_** no te guardes nada Rarity, que ninguna lo haga, que es lo que quisieran.

 **Los chicos_** ya suéltenlo de una buena vez.

 **Las chicas_** desearíamos que ustedes jamás hubieran llegado a Equestria.

Lo soltaron, las chicas después de decir eso una a una se comenzó a retirar rumbo a la biblioteca, Spike fue con ellas, era su responsabilidad estar con Twilight, así como Zafiro con Leo, por su parte los chicos se quedaron ahí, de pie bastante tristes y los seis bajaron la cabeza en señal de tristeza, que ellas dijeran esas palabras les había dolido aún más que cualquier golpe, incluso Leo le afecto más de lo que él pudo pensar.

Por su parte las chicas habían llegado a la biblioteca, que por suerte obra del destino, y de el escritor, no había salido dañada, todas se sentaron en la sala hasta que Spike entró y se sentó a su lado sin decir nada, las chicas aún se veían molestas y nada las haría cambiar de opinión en estos momentos.

 **Spike_** es cierto lo que dijeron haya tras, que desearían que los chicos jamás hubieran llegado a Equestria.

 **Las chicas_** si- dijeron sin titubear, cosa que dejo perplejo al pequeño dragón.

 **Spike_ p** ero ellos son nuestros amigos.

 **Twilight_** por favor Spike los amigos se preocupan por sus amigos ellos no hacen eso sin ellos Equestria sería un lugar como siempre fue uno de paz.

 **Applejack_** además no mentimos desde que ellos llegaron todo es más peligroso.

 **Raimbow_** sii antes de su llegada el mayor peligro eran los accidentes de Derpy y nada más.

 **Spike_** pero ellos han estado con nosotros en todo momento no pueden ser tan duras.

 **Fluttershy_** bueno eso nunca lo negaremos Spike es solo que bueno.

 **Pinkie Pie_** por más divertido que sean las cosas el peligro es mayor.

 **Rarity_** además del estrés sin ellos todos seriamos más felices.

 **Spike_** deben de estar jugando entonces es cierto de verdad desearían que los chicos nunca hubieran venido- las chicas se quedaron calladas y se pusieron a pensar y respondieron al unisonó.

 **Las chicas_** sí.

El pequeño dragón suspiro triste no podían hablar enserio solo, solo estaban molestas tristes asustadas no lo decían en serio... ¿verdad?, el lugar se mantuvo en silencio por varios minutos hasta que el sueño les fue ganando y una a uno se fueron durmiendo cuando Spike se quedo dormido algo comenzó a molestarlo sentía que algo malo estaba por suceder algo que no le gustaría e entristecería.

 **& Lugar ?.**

Oscuridad eso era lo único que se podía apreciar y después solo una pequeña esfera de color dorada y frente a este una grieta donde se veía a las chicas durmiendo junto a Spike de esta solo salió una dulce sonrisa de lo que sería una mujer.

 **?_** Baya, que deseo mas ingenuo y tonto pero a la vez muy inocente, jejejeje muy bien les concederé su deseo con todo mi cariño y amor mis pequeñas portadoras... Un mundo sin sus guardianes de la armonía.

 **& con los chicos&.**

Se podía ver a todos los del pueblo que estaban reunidos junto halos guardianes quienes estaban pensando en una solución el pueblo ya estaba reparado los chicos suspiraron sí que metieron la pata.

 **Miguel_** entonces que aremos no podemos dejar a las chicas así.

 **Leonardo_** descuiden ya tengo un plan esto se solucionara.

 **Zafiro_** eso espero hermano por tu bien.

Los del pueblo comenzaron a reí pero de repente en el cielo apareció una luz roja los chicos rápidamente se colocaron en alerta y de la luz un rayo salió rumbo a la tierra y una explosión y una luz branca comenzó a rodear a todos y los chicos junto a zafiro se comenzaron a convertir en polvo la pequeña comenzó a llorar estaba asustada.

 **Zafiro_** HERMANOOOO- dijo antes de desaparecer.

 **Leonardo_** ZAFIROOOOO.

 **Los chicos_** CAPITAAAAAAAN- dijeron antes de convertirse en polvo.

 **Leonardo_** MALDICIOOOOONN- en eso mira a lo lejos la biblioteca- lo siento- dijo en un susurro-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH.

El capitán al igual que el resto de los guardianes desaparecieron al transformarse en polvo y a estos llevárselos el viento después una explosión cubrió toda Equestria mientras Celestia veía todo con horror desde su castillo y solo abrazo a su hermana antes de también ser consumida al igual que todos en la biblioteca las chicas seguían dormidas sin saber nada de lo que sucedía.

 **& Con Solaris&.**

El padre de las princesas y el responsable de que los chicos estén ahí quien tenía los ojos serrados los abrió bastante exaltado el se acerco al centro del lugar y abrió una pantalla similar a la de Leviathan y ahí pudo ver a Equestria cubierta por una luz dorada haciéndolo sudar nervioso.

 **Solaris_** no que haces condenaras ese lugar.

 **¿?_** esto es malo solares ella de nuevo se metió donde no debía.

 **Solaris_** sabes que no lo hace de mala intención se supone que ella es la que cumple los deseos o los milagros pero.

 **¿?_** quien seria capas de desear algo como esto.

 **Solaris_** no lose solo espero que esto se soluciono de lo contrario será el fin.

 **¿?_** crees que las portadoras lo harán sin los guardianes.

 **Solaris_** habrá que asegurarse- dijo brillando su cuerno- sonio en ustedes niñas.

 **& Equestria&.**

Twilight despertó de golpe todo estaba bastante tranquilo restándole importancia despertó a sus amigas y a Spike quienes se quejaron un poco ellos decidieron preparare algo de comer siendo únicamente Applejack y Pinkie Pie mientras las otras esperaban en la mesa y repito todo estaba bastante tranquilo.

 **Raimbow_** oigan no creen que todo está muy tranquilo demasiado tranquilo.

 **Rarity_** ohm ahora que lo mencionas si tienes razón.

 **Spike_** no creen que los chicos ya debieron haber vuelto.

 **Twilight_** oh vamos Spike aun estamos molestas así que mejor guárdatelo quieres no estoy de humor.

 **Spike_** es solo que tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto.

 **Fluttershy_** a decir verdad me da un poco de miedo toda esta calma esa nos siempre es una buena señal.

 **Applejack_** oh vamos ustedes olvídense de eso por un momento vamos a comer.

Las chicas y el dragón comenzaron a comer en un ambiente algo pesado eso las hacía sentir extrañas se sentían ansiosas asustadas y no sabían el porqué Pinkie trato de animar el amiente y lo lograba pero de aratos algo en su cuerpo le gritaba peligro pero eso no era posible.

 **Pinkie Pie_** baya llevamos horas aquí y los chicos ni siquiera nos traen un pastel o barios dulces de disculpa.

 **Twilight_** bueno en algo tienes razón ya era hora de que al menos nos ofrezcan una disculpa.

 **Applejack_** crees que ellos e aojan metido en problemas no sería algo de sorprenderse.

 **Rarity_** será mejor que los vallamos a buscarlos.

Con todo eso decidido las chicas se acercaron a la puerta pero cuando Twilight estaba por tomar la perilla se detuvo y comenzó a temblar las chicas también se pusieron nerviosas por alguna razón algo no les gustaba tragándose su miedo la poni purpura abrió la puerta y la luz del sol las cegó temporalmente y una vez recuperaron la vista todas quedaron en un shock total y de apoco perdieron el color de sus cuerpo.

El pueblo estaba completamente destruido no había casa o tienda que estuviera de pie si no eran escombros estaban con rastros de fuego las chicas comenzaron a caminar y al darse la vuelta en lo que una vez era la biblioteca donde antes estaban ahora solo quedaba un tronco quemado.

 **Raimbow_** QUE HENOS PASO AQUI- grito alterada.

 **Fluttershy_** qu-que Paso Twilight.

T **wilight_** y yo como voy a saberlo... Donde están los chicos.

 **Spike_** debemos encontrarlos y rápido eso me pone nervioso.

 **Applejack_** no eres el único amigo.

Todos los presentes comenzaron a caminar y mientras más avanzaban mas se asustaban no había señal de nadie el pueblo estaba completamente vacío y las casas completamente destruidas no había forma de que eso fuera real tal vez era una broma siguieron buscando a cualquiera no importaba quien fuera ellas estaban gritando el nombre de los chicos... No es algo muy inteligente pero estaban desesperadas.

Al doblar en una esquina se encontraron con una horda de Skeletons estos al ver a las chicas se lanzaron contra ellas rápidamente Twilight creó un escudo que los repelió a penas quito el escudo Rarity lanzo unos rayos que los destruyo en el acto aprovechando eso tanto Applejack como Raimbow tomaron las espadas y escudos mientras que Rarity se acerco a Fluttershy y Pinkie y creó un escudo Applejack estaba luchando contra barios Skeletons los evitaba y les daba un golpe asiéndolos pedazos y Twilight lanzaba barios rayos de magia por suerte no eran tantos y los acabaron rápidos.

 **Raimbow_** de-de donde salieron esas cosas.

 **Applejack_** no lose se supone son los chicos quienes se encargan de esas cosas es una suerte que también tengamos lo nuestro.

 **Twilight_** oigan, donde esta Spike.

 **Spike_** AYUUUUDAAAa.

 **¿?_** miren lo que me encontré una nueva mascota jajajaja.

 **Twilight_** libera a Spike insecto... Auh debo dejar de estar tanto tiempo con Leo.

 **¿?_** mi nombre es Ros.

Ros era una especie de armadillo de color rosa si era hembra tenía una coraza en la espalda y unas chulillas en las manos tenía algo de maquillaje haciéndola ver algo coqueta y unas coletas similares a las de Zafiro.

 **Ros_** no es normal ver a ponis deambulando por estos lugares mucho menos el ver algo tan lindo como tu- dijo viendo a Spike el pobre sudo nervioso- jajajaja váyanse ustedes no me importan.

 **Raimbow_** no pensamos ir a ningún lado sin nuestro amigo.

La Pegaso se lanzo a gran velocidad dándole un golpe en el estomago a Ros quien cayó del árbol en el que estaba Raimbow toma a Spike antes de que callera al suelo y se reunió junto a las otras quienes decidieron correr pero Ros se transformo en una esfera y se interpuso entre ellas.

 **Ros_** ustedes no se van con mi cariñito.

 **Spike_** me alagas pero ya estoy enamorado.

 **Ros_** tranquilo tengo métodos de convención- dijo sacando la lengua... Una muy grande- ahora entréguenmelo.

 **Twilight_** aléjate de mi hermanito... Ohhh así se siente Leo.

La unicornio lanzo un rayo de magia que fue repelido por Ros al girar una vez termino lanzo un corte pero Twilight creó un escudo que no sirvió de nada pues lo corto como si fuera papel Twilight se acerco al igual que Ros y ambas comenzaron hacer fuerza mientras se veían halos ojos.

 **Ros_** quiero a mi cariñito...

 **Twilight_** aléjate de mi hermanito loca.

 **Ros_** si no me lo das por las buenas entonces te acabare-dijo sacando las garras.

 **Twilight_** _ **JUTSO CLONES DE BRILLO.**_

Un total de 5 clones de Twilight aparecieron esto se lanzaron contra Ros quien partió a todas a la mitad para que de estas saliera un fuerte brillo que segó a la armadilla quien se cubrió los ojos una vez recupero la vista ya no estaban nadie ella apretó las manos y después solo sonrió cual niña chiquita.

 **Ros_** jejejejeje solo era jueguito desde que el señorita Melascula esto es aburrido desde que se fue y si quiero un novio apapacharlo voy por ti cariñito.

 **& mas tarde con las chicas&.**

Los 7 estaban en lo que sería un callejón oscuro respirando algo agitadas pues Twilight las había empujado una vez sus clones habían comenzado a brillar, en cuanto a Spike bueno salió medio traumado.

 **Spike_** jamás estuve tan asustado y feliz en mi vida.

 **Raimbow_** cálmate Romeo a te acusa con la pequeña.

 **Spike_** dije feliz quise decir muy, muy asustado.

 **Twilight_** tranquilízate yo me aseguro que esa tipa no te haga nada.

 **Spike_** bueno al menos ya nada podría sorprendernos.

Este salió del callejón y después se detuvo sorprendido cada una fue y tomaban la misma expresión los 6 vieron a su amiga rasa quien de apoco su cabello se esponjaba y sus ojos mostraban miedo delante de ellos estaba la pastelería o l que debería ser la pastelería pues solo había escombros y señas de un incendio.

 **Spike_** ok creo que hable muy pronto.

La poni rosa no espero nada y salió a la pastelería gritando el nombre de los Cake las chicas rápidamente la siguieron y al entrar se encontraron a una Pinkie en el suelo arrodillada la pastelería estaba hecho un desastre los muebles destrozados la cocina incendiada y en los cuartos no había nada los postres que no se llevaron estaban echados a perder la Pegaso de melena multicolor se acerco y se abrazaron en silencio estuvieron así por unos minutos no había rastro de los ponis pasteleros.

 **Applejack_** mi familia, debemos ir a la granja rápido.

 **Rarity_** Applejack espera, por favor vamos a la casa de mis padres primero, yo se que estas preocupada pero te lo pido mi casa esta mas cerca.

 **Applejack_** tal vez, tal vez sea mejor separarnos y reo.

 **Twilight_** no es seria lo mas tonto no sabemos lo que hay haya afuera lo mejor será seguir juntos vamos Applejack la casa de Rarity esta mas cerca.

 **Applejack_** ahí si tienes razón lo ciento Rarity démonos prisa.

Todas se levantaron y corrieron Asia la casa de los padres de Rarity o esa era la idea cuando estaban cerca en lugar de una casa solo había unos escombros que sepultaban todo la unicornio blanca ante esto con lagrimas en los ojos comenzó a mover las rocas para poder salvar o por lómenos encontrar algo de su familia pero solo encontró una muñeca de su hermanita.

 **Rarity_** no todo menos mi hermanita.

 **Twilight_** Rarity tenemos que irnos rápido- dijo jalándola ella se negaba a irse.

 **Rarity_** NO DEJAME ME NESESITAN.

 **Applejack_** por favor Rarity hasta te necesito, vuelve.

 **Rarity_** lo siento, vamos queridas pero de verdad quieres hacerlo.

 **Applejack_** no pero no tengo de otra.

Todas se fueron rumbo a la granja en el camino se encontraban con barios Skeletons pero Applejack con sus patadas Raimbow desde el cielo y Twilight con sus rayos de magia se desasían de ellos tardaron en llegar a la granja y cuando llegaron rápidamente se asustaron los arboles los que no estaban quemado cortados o hechos pedazos estaban muertos por falta de atención el granero estaba destruido y su casa tenía algunas parte destruidas pero aun estaba de pie.

Todas se acercaban de manera lenta y cuando estaba en la entrada Applejack comenzó a temblar tenía miedo y no lo negaría al entrar se encontraron en la sala destruida algo aterrador pero no algo que no se esperaran entonces Applejack se acerco a la cocina una vez se acercaron la poni vaquera cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar las demás solo se tapaban la boca para no gritar mientras lloraban o simplemente apartaban la mira.

En el suelo un total de tres esqueletos estaban en el suelo el primero era bastante grande tenía un arnés partido a la mitad y una profunda marca en el pecho, la segunda era mas pequeña y esta tenía una pañoleta de color verde bastante rasgada la parte de cuello estaba rota y la ultima era el de una potrilla con un moño bastante deteriorado por el tiempo con una marca en la cabeza los dos mayores estaban protegiendo a la mas pequeña.

 **& una hora después&.**

Una vez Applejack se tranquilizo lo suficiente con ayuda de sus amigas hicieron lo mas sensato y cavaron unas tumbas donde colocaron a la familia en estos momentos todos estaban sentados en uno de los árboles muertos de la granja todos estaban callados no había nada que pudieran decir.

 **Applejack_** que sucedió Twilight porque el pueblo está destruido que rayos paso donde están los chicos porque, porque David no protegió a mi familia como lo había prometido.

 **Twilight_** no lo sé Applejack todo esto no tiene ningún sentido cuanto tiempo dormimos.

 **Fluttershy_** que les habrá sucedido a los chicos.

Esa era una pregunta que ellas se estaban haciendo acaso ellos se volvieron malvados tal vez Leo si pero lo dudaban y el resto no eran malos, acaso los abandonaron no eso tampoco si quisieran eso desde hace mucho lo hubieran hecho así que solo había una opción fueron derrotados pero los esqueletos de la familia Apple parecían ya desde bastante tiempo.

 **Pinkie Pie_** seguramente deben estar por ahí buscando la forma de solucionar esto.

 **Applejack_** si y cuando los encontremos les daremos un regaño por no cuidar bien el pueblo.

Todas sonrieron al estar de acuerdo Spike solo suspiro estaba preocupado por Zafiro ella es fuerte y sino al menos tenía un hermano que si podía protegerla ante esto el agachara la cabeza era un inútil el saco de quien sabe donde una foto del junto a la dragona blanca al ver la foto este quedo sorprendido y hasta a asustado.

 **Spike_** ehh Twilight mira- dijo mostrándole la foto.

 **Twilight_** ay Spike este no es momento para que me presumas tu foto.

 **Spike_** eso no esta foto me la tome con Zafiro pero.

 **Rarity_** en la foto no está ella eso que significa como pudo desaparecer.

 **Twilight_** ahh porcada segundo que pasa tenemos mas dudas que respuestas como es que alguien puede desaparecer de una foto.

 **Applejack_** ahora que lo mencionan en la foto donde David ayuda con el cultivo junto a mí... Familia tampoco esta.

 **Fluttershy_** Max tampoco sale en esta foto.

 **Twilight_** que bien todas tienen fotos de sus compañeros menos yo genial simplemente genial- dijo molesta- debemos volver al pueblo tal vez encontremos algo útil.

Estando todas de acuerdo y después de decir unas ultimas palabras para despedirse de la familias Apple y que la vaquera prometiese pagar al responsable de esto todos se dirigieron al pueblo para saber que paso en el lugar a los ciudadanos y porque los chicos avían aparentemente desaparecido sin dejar rastro si ni siquiera aparecían en fotos y esas cosas.

Durante el camino ellas iban con bastante cuidad por primera vez en mucho tiempo ellas estaban solas eso las hacía sentir de cierta forma bacía siguieron así hasta que repentinamente fueron rodeadas por barios Skeletons y una risa macabra sonó a sus espaldas.

 **¿?_** jajajajaja miren nada mas me gane la lotería.

 **Raimbow_** quien se supone que eres tú.

 **¿?_** mi nombre es Haz.

El tipo era de color blanco con negro en las manos parecía tener lo que serian cartas llevaba un sombreo de color verde.

 **Haz_** no es normal encontrar tan bellas bellezas a plena luz no desde que Equestria callo.

 **Twilight_** que le hisistes a los chicos que sucedió con ellos.

 **Haz_** chicos debes especificar la mayoría está en la resistencia y terminaran muertos.

 **Applejack_** fuiste tu quien mato a mi familia, dime fuiste tú quien acabaste con los Apple.

 **Haz_** los Apple no, no fui yo y una compañera Ros tratamos de que al menos dejara a la niña y a la abuela no pedimos pero dime eres su familia yo creía que la que faltaba ahh Aplejack si recuerdo murió hace ya un tiempo.

Ok las chicas quedaron sorprendidas ante tal revelion y esta demás decir que perdieron el color Pinkie comenzó a tocar y arre bisar el cuerpo de Applejack quien estaba en shock por la sorpresa.

 **Haz_** bueno no importa mi deber es acabarlas- dijo sacando una carta que se convirtió en una espada- empezare contigo enano.

La espada de Haz se alzo dispuesta a partir en dos a Spike pero antes de que eso sucediera una esfera de color rosa quien termino por golpear a Haz y lo mando arrastrando y así con la mayoría de los Skeletons una vez ya no había tantos la esfera dejo de rodar mostrando a Ros con una sonrisa aterradora.

 **Ros_** aléjate de mi cariñito me escuchaste Haz o sufrirás las consecuencias.

 **Haz_** tu cariñito, esa iguana jajajajaja debes estar jugando Ros la maestra Melascula se molestara o lo haria si aun estuviera.

 **Ros_** cállate, ola cariñito dime me extrañaste mucho porque yo si- dijo guiñándole un ojo- ahora espérame y podremos jugar sí.

Spike solo pudo sonreír nervioso no savia si estar feliz o asustado por haber sido encontrado por ella Haz saco dos cartas y las lanzo estas se encendieron en fuego por lo que Ros giro en su propio eje creando un tornado que repelió las cartas la esfera rosa giro en su dirección entonces Haz lanzo una carta que se transformo en una rampa que la elevo una ves descendieron Haz choco unas espadas con las garras de Ros las chicas solo veían sin saber qué hacer.

 **Pinkie Pie_** oigan chicas y si nos vamos.

 **Twilight_** buena idea no dejare que se acerque a mi hermanito la única será Zafiro.

Ella lanzo un rayo a los Skeletons y todas salieron corriendo para poder alejarse mientras que los otros dos una vez que se percataron que se fueron dejaron de pelear y comenzaron a discutir por saber de quién era la culpa eso hasta que alguien me coloco detrás de ellos y los izó callar.

Las chicas nuevamente fueron rodeadas y los enfrentaban pero ahora estaban perdidas o eso creían hasta que un frasco se rompió liberando un humo extraño que comenzó a desintegrar a los Skeletons alguien se coloco delante de las chicas alguien que ellas conocían una vieja amiga.

 **Las chicas_** ZECORAA- gritaron felices y sorprendidas.

 **Zecora_** vengan conmigo si quieren vivir,

La cebra los guio hacia el bosque ella entro y ellas lo siguieron tenían tantas preguntas pero ella no les contestaba nada y de hecho parecía molestarse con cada pregunta que le hacían parlo que las chicas se callaron para no hacerla enojar.

 **Zecora_** escuchen están por conocer a la encargada de los supervivientes así que será mejor que tengan respeto.

 **Twilight_** zecora que sucedió donde esta Leo y los demás.

 **Zecora_** no conozco a un Leo y tampoco sé como sabes mi nombre la única razón por la que están aquí es porque la matriaca quiere conocerlas y las he estado viendo,

 **Pinkie Pie_** y quien es la matriarca.

 **Zecora_** la están por conocer, matriarca e aquí lo que me pediste.

 **¿?_** siempre haces un gran trabajo Zecora muchas gracias.

Las chicas estaban completamente sorprendidas una de las personas que podría ayudarlas estaba con ellas pero su hapariensa no era la de siempre.

 **¿?_ q** ue sucede no me dirán nada.

 **Spike_** esa no me la esperaba.

 **Las chicas_** PERO SI HERESSSS.

 **Chicas_** princesa Celestia.

 _D_ elante de las chicas lo que una vez fue la princesa Celestia ahora solo quedaba una sombra... No literalmente la princesa vestía una armadura bastante estropeada había perdido una de sus alas tenía un parche en su ojo izquierdo y lo que una vez fue un majestuoso cuerno ahora había un cuerno un tanto agrietado ella les mostraba una sonrisa amigable.

 **Celestia_** baya, Twilight Sparkle mi fiel alumna- dijo acercándose y dándole un abrazo- crea que después de aquella batalla no te volvería a ver gamas- ella la suelta i mira a los demás- todas están aquí es un milagro- y mira al pequeño dragón quien estaba detrás de Fluttershy ella se acerco y lo abrazo con lagrimas- lo siento, lo siento, lo siento.

 **Spike_** está bien pero porque princesa.

 **Celestia_** por no poder cuidarte Spike y gracias creía que habías muerto que me dejaste sola.

 **Twilight_** pero princesa que fue lo que le ocurrió a usted sebe diferente.

 **Celestia_** peleas Twilight las cosas se pusieron aun más difíciles cuando todas ustedes murieron o eso creía

 **Raimbow_** siii hablando de eso princesa que sucedió aquí.

 **Celestia_** no lo recuerdas Raimbow desde que el llego nada es como antes.

 **Twilight_** él quien es él, y donde están Leo, Max, Rafael, Fernando, David, Miguel y Zafiro princesa que paso.

 **Celestia_** no conozco a nadie con esos nombres Twilight, apropósito como volvieron.

 **Applejack_** como que no los conoce ellos son los guardianes de la armonía.

 **Celestia_** guardianes de la armonía, no habido un guardián desde que mi hermana y yo portamos los elementos y la verdad no termino también.

 **Pinkie Pie_** ero de que está hablando ellos nos ayudaron a salvar a la princesa luna y proteger Equestria no lo recuerda Migue es mi compañero y representamos la risa, David es compañero de Applejack y los dos tienen la honestidad, Fluttershy tiene a Max y ambos son la bondad, Rafael y Raimbow hacen equipo y son leales, Rarity y Fernando además de ser los más bondadosos son los que más estilo tienen y Leo y Zafiro ellos viven con Twilight es mas Zafiro se hiso su guardiana en el capitulo donde aparece por primera vez Trixie es mas con bechito y todo- Spike sonrió como bobo al recordarlo- y Twilight y Leo bueno al menos tienen salud es mas tu peleases contra Leo.

 **Celestia_** que luche contra uno de los guardianes, que clase de héroe es ese tal Leo.

 **Spike_** el no es un héroe según él es más un anti- héroe él es duro y frio aun con nosotros puede que no lo muestre pero yo se que está dispuesto a arriesgar su vida por nosotros y sobre todo esta siempre apoyándonos muy a su manera claro está.

 **Celestia_** baya siena como un gran chico mu gustaría a ver podido tener un hijo haci, el era tu novio Twilight.

 **Twilight_** Pri- princesa- dijo sonrojada- el solo era un buen amigo... Creo, con el todo era confuso.

 **Celestia_** jejejejeje y que hay del resto de los guardianes eran como el acaso.

 **Raimbow_** por suerte no cada uno de ellos era único y especial Rafael era de los pocos que podían seguirme el paso siempre con una llama y deseos de ganar pero a la vez siempre aceptando la derrota a diferencia de mi, siempre estando ahí siéndole leal a Leo aun cuando este le pide cosas extremistas.

En eso un recuerda que un día ellos se habían peleado por cosas del destino en realidad Rafael gano una apuesta y ella se molesto entonces ella se fue rápido y por estar molesta no vio que choco con algo haciéndola caer lastimándose una ala entonces es atrapada por Rafael quien depuse le venda la ala y la carga como princesa y la lleva asía su casa.

 **Applejack_** por otro lado David era alguien bastante honesto no tanto como yo claro esta y ala ves alguien que no le daba miedo decir las cosas como son sin importar quien fuera pero nunca se paso o falto al respeto a alguien siempre tan trabajador y nunca para hasta que su trabajo estuviera terminado incluso si no es el suyo.

En eso ella recordó como una vez ella se había sobre esforzado y termino recibiendo un gran regaño de su parte y recibió una felicitación por parte de su abuela quien le había dicho que el sería un gran esposo, el caso es que ella enfermo y al día siguiente se encontró con David en el huerto con lo que sería el trabajo de ambos terminado ella solo le dio un beso en la frente de forma de agradecimiento pero la abuela la cacho.

 **Fluttershy_** en realidad puede que Max no sea tan valiente como es resto pero el siempre está dispuesto a luchar contra cualquiera con tal de que sus amigos estén a salvo él es quien me escucha y me cuida y yo hago lo mismo cuando tengo miedo el siempre esta ahí para mí y cuando caigo se que él me dará la fuerza para levantarme.

Un pequeño recuerdo vino a su mente donde ella tenía que salir al bosque pues Ángel había corrido hacia haya pero el humano estaba dormido ella decidió ir sola y después de unos minutos ella se había perdido pues al correr tras el conejo no veía a donde corría sin más callo con ganas de llorar en eso unos arbustos se movieron asustándola y de ahí salió Max con el conejo en su cabeza al ver ala Pegaso se acerco y le ofreció la mano con una sonría ella sin más se abalanzó y le dio un abrazo y él, el solo la consolaba con pequeñas carisias.

 **Pinkie Pie_** ah Miguel yo sé que mis amigas no me entienden del todo pero se esfuerzan en realidad Miguel es el único con quien puedo ser tan yo el siempre está con una sonrisa en el rostro aun cuando tiene miedo le trata de ver lo bueno a las cosas y sé que cuando yo no pueda seguir sonriendo el estará para darme motivos de reír él es solo Miguel siendo Miguel jeje es raro usar esa frase cuando la usan mucho contigo verdad.

La poni interactiva recordó un día donde todo le fue mal e izo enojar un poco a sus amigas nada grave pero era seguro que por hoy era mejor alejare un poco ella está algo triste en toses es cuando siente a alguien a su lado y ve a Miguel con unos cuantos dulces y una sonrisa enorme depuse comenzó a realizar unos trucos con globos y comenzó a contar chistes para terminar con una guerra de helado al final ambos terminaron solo viendo unas caricaturas con el Celular de Miguel cosa que la animaron bastante.

 **Rarity_** bueno Fernando es todo un caballero él es el único que puede soportar todos mis dramas y me da las fuerzas para poder seguir adelante el siempre me ayuda con lo que puede sin importar si el está ocupado siempre se hace tiempo para mi aun con el mas mínimo capricho que tengo el me ayuda aunque claro el es amable y atento con los demás jamás hace las cosas con segundas intenciones o esperando algo es perfecto.

Ella recordó el día en que tenía un pedido bastante importante el cual no podía fallar pero se les acabo el material las cuales eran unas joyas extremadamente difíciles de encontrar lo cual le izo entrar en una crisis nerviosa y a las dos horas al bajar se encontró con su hermana y a Fernando ambos completamente en lodados y dormidos en la sala ella iba a reclamar pero encontró una bolsa con las gemas ella sonrió y soltó algunas lagrimas de felicidad.

 **Spike_** bueno en si Zafiro no era una guardiana aunque llego con los chicos ella no es tan fuerte ni mucho menos pero ella siempre estuvo conmigo siempre me sentía sola al ser el único dragón en equestria cuando la vi por primera vez por primera vez no estaba solo ella siempre estaba conmigo cuando los chicos estaban en una batalla y las chicas estaban con ellos Zafiro siempre se mantuvo conmigo sin importar que ella es quien se gano mi corazoncito.

El pequeño dragón recordó el momento en el que ellos se habían quedado en la biblioteca a limpiar mientras que en la ventana se veía una batalla de los chicos contra un ejército de Skeletons la pequeña se acerco y le ofreció unas cuantas jemas y los dos se pusieron a comer las jemas mientras reían unos minutos después entraron los dos ponis adultos uno chamuscado y la otra ayudándolo a caminar ambos dragones solo ayudaron en lo que podían y depuse solo ambos se fueron a dormir juntos.

 **Twilight_** bueno ya oímos como es Leo pero además es alguien que es duro bastante cruel no le molesta el poder pelear incluso contra sus compañeros como ya la ha hecho en otras ocasiones al grado de que en una ocasión casi los mata- para este punto Celestia y Zecora estaban algo desorientadas pues alguien así no podía ser un guardián- no le importan los problemas de los demás amenos que le afecten a él ya sea directa o indirectamente pero por alguna razón los chico lo consideraban su capitán.

 **Celestia_** espera Twilight una cosa es que me digas que él es un guardián aun con todos los contras que me dijiste es mas por eso ni siquiera debería ser tan solo uno pero ahora me dices que él era el capitán eso no es posible.

 **Leonardo_** bueno veras princesa eso es lo que todos piensan y ven incluso las chicas- estas comenzaron a silbar disimuladamente- pero yo lo conozco más que cualquiera sonríe poco pero cuando lo hace lo hace con dulzura aunque es fuerte siempre intenta superarse para poder protegernos nos ayuda pero lo hace de forma indirecta y a su manera e duro pero siendo lo justo con ellos jamás haría algo que sus compañeros no pudieron hacer y siempre hace las cosas para poder hacerse cada vez más fuerte y por experiencia propia él es un maestro muy estricto indiferencia suya.

En eso ella recordó cuando Leo le enseño el jutso clones de brillo estaba en el suelo respirando agitada en el suelo estaba frustrada en eso una toalla mojada se coloco en su cara al ver pudo ver que Leo le ofrecía una botella de agua con una mirada algo indiferente ella lo tomo Leo le dio unos cuantos consejos ella por fin consiguió hacer los clones con algo de diferencia Leo partió uno y para sorpresa de el este estallo en un brillo segándolo Twilight empezó a brincar de la emoción Leo se acerco y le dio un golpecito en la frente con una sonrisa.

 **Celestia_** baya esos chicos son increíbles, y se nota que todos ustedes están muy enamorados- las chicas se sonrojaron- si tan solo eso fuera reales la situación sería distinta.

 **Zecora_** es bonito soñar matriaca pero es hora de volver a ya realidad no cree.

 **Celestia_** si los ponis que aún quedan cuentan con eso y con ustedes tal vez aun tengamos oportunidades de ganar.

 **Twilight_** princesa en serio que sucedió en Equestria porque de verdad pareciera que no recuerda nada.

 **Twilight_** en realidad son ustedes las que no recuerdan nada que acaso ya olvidaron el día del declive o la noche de fiera.

 **Raimbow_** de que heno están hablando no conocemos nada de eso.

 **Zecora_** matriarca estás segura de que son las mismas chicas de las que tanto contabas.

 **Celestia_** en realidad Zecora no estoy tan segura en estos momentos chicas todas esas fechas son importantes son las dos veces que marco historia en Equestria.

 **Fluttershy_** Em. a de hecho princesa no recuerdo nada de eso en realidad desde que los chicos ayudaron a purificar a la princesa Luna ellos cuidaban a Ponyville y a todos.

 **Celestia_** de que estás hablando ustedes si derrotaron a mi hermana pero lo hicieron solas- eso le provoco cierto malestar a las chicas el sentirse solas- y todo estuvo en paz por un tiempo claro.

 **Twilight_** princesa podría contarnos lo que sucedió por favor.

La princesa se confundió un poco por esa petición pues ellas habían sido clave para todo el asunto pero al ver que todos estaban serio solo suspiro esto sería difícil.

 **& Narra Celestia&.**

Bueno todo comenzó cuando ustedes purificaron a mi hermana y tu decidiste seguir tus estudios en Ponyville todo estaba en paz hasta que después de tres meses en Ponyville alguien apareció en el centro del pueblo era un tipo con gabardina y una máscara el comenzó a atacar al pueblo con toda la intención de acabarlas y estuvo a punto de hacerlo por suerte pude llegar y detenerlo justo a tiempo y pode salvarlas.

En el centro del pueblo con unos cuantos edificio destrozado se encontraban cara a cara la princesa Celestia y Bisaris mientras que en sus espaldas se encontraban las chicas en el suelo algo lastimadas mientras que Bisaris tenía la máscara mediamente destruida y Celestia con barios rasguños y el aura del Fénix activada.

 **Celestia_** quien eres y quien te crees para atacar así a mis queridos ponis.

 **Bisaris_** mi nombre es Bisaris y yo solo sigo las ordenes de mi señor y ya que estas aquí porque no acabarte a ti de una vez.

 **Celestia_ =** no tengo muchas opciones tendré que pelear este tipo es de cuidad=- pensé algo preocupada- chicas díganme pueden caminar.

En ese momento ustedes se comenzaron a levantar bastante heridas pues habían estado intentando pelear contra Bisaria por desgracia el solo estaba jugando con ustedes solo me dijeron que si y me costo convencerlas de que se fueran una vez se fueron me sentía libre de luchar con libertad la batalla fue muy pareja y ese tipo no era un hablador ya que si que era bastante fuerte.

 **Bisaris_** nunca pensé que la princesa de Equestria tuviera ese poder.

 **Celestia_** porque haces esto que ganas con atacar de esta manera a mis ponis.

 **Bisaris_** no te confundas princesa yo no tengo nada contra ustedes yo solo sigo las ordenes de mi señor nada mas nada menos y es mi deber terminar contigo.

En ese momento decidí acabar con eso y pase a usar una transformación llamada el modo súper nova con eso mi cabello cambia a dorado al igual que mis ojos y me rodea un aura bastante caliente similar al de la lava de un volcán con eso fui capaz de vencer a Bisaris sin mayor problema pero tenía claro que esto recién comenzaba.

Después de eso regrese a Canterlot para poder hablar con mi hermana para nosotros eso era bastante grabe reforzamos la seguridad y ustedes fueron con nosotras para poder idear un plan mejor... Y con eso comenzó el terror ya que después de al menos dos semanas fuer cuando la batalla real comenzó.

Como dije después de dos semanas todo comenzó pues inesperadamente atacaron tanto Ponyville como canterlot por desgracia no había mucho que hacer con el pueblo pues ustedes estaban con migo en ese momento la batalla fue frutal tanto ponis civiles, guardias y Eskeletons y esas diferentes criaturas llegaban sin parar.

Aun recuerdo la escena de barias criaturas lideradas por solo una niña entre ellas las más frecuentes Haz y Ros pudimos batirnos mi hermana y yo claro solo hasta que el llego y todo su comenzó a ir a la basura ese día no solo perdimos Canterlot también perdí a mi hermana.

 **LUNA.**

(No es que narre la Princesa Luna más bien es lo que paso con ella en esta realidad).

Nos encontrábamos mi hermana y yo escondidas en alguna parte por suerte ya habíamos evacuado la ciudad y nosotras nos quedamos para tratar de ganar tiempo y derrotarlo a él para ese momento ya no tenía mi ojo izquierdo y claramente ya no tenía fuerzas para poder luchar.

Mi hermana estaba casi al igual que yo solo que ella no tenía su brazo derecho siendo remplazado por uno de magia pero tampoco estaba en las condiciones más óptimas para poder pelear en ese momento ella y yo teníamos una discusión una que por desgracia perdí y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho.

 **Luna_** entiende hermana no hay otra salida si no lo hacemos Equestria terminara cayendo.

 **Celestia_** lo que me estas pidiendo es una locura no pienso abandonarte.

 **Luna_** por favor podrías hacer lo que te pido solo una vez en tu vida tampoco es tan complicado sabes porque no entiendes.

 **Celestia_** porque no quiero perderte... No lo resistiría yo no soy tan fuerte Luna te acabo de recuperar después de 1000 años hay mucho que no te mostré los nuevos hechizos, la música, la comida, postres, ropa Luna solo soy una poni no quiero estar sola de nuevo.

 **Luna_** hermana yo lo siento no era mi intención- dijo dándome un abrazo que me calmo un poco- se que pasaste por mucho y te asusta quedarte sola pero en estos momentos Equestria necesita a las princesas no a las ponis.

 **Celestia_** entonces yo lo hare tu vete y cuidada a todos.

 **Luna_** jejejeje, hay hermana sabes que es algo que solo yo puedo hacer y es algo que quiero hacer.

 **Celestia_** ¿porque Luna? ¿Porque? Ese afán de querer ser tú la heroína porque tu insistencia.

 **Luna_** para poder liberarme de mis pecados como Nightmare Moon hice mucho daño y quiero liberarme de eso para poder encontrarme con mama y papa cuando me baya Celestia quiero compensar todo lo que te hice pasar por mi egoísmo cuando pude simplemente hablar contigo.

 **Celestia_** eres una tonta Luna nos veremos te quiero querida hermana.

 **Luna_** yo también te quiero querida hermana cuida bien de estos ponis.

Después de despedirme con mi hermana ella salió con toda la intención de enfrentarse al mientras yo escapaba de canterlot a lo lejos podía ver signos de una batalla y depuse solo un grito de Luna mi querida hermana y fue todo lo que se pudo escuchar por al menos 2 horas era evidente que mi hermana se había vuelto a ir y de nuevo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo.

Por desgracia una vez los encontré en Ponyville solo encontré cimientos y señas de una masacre por desgracia fue poco lo que pude hacer solo 20 ponis sobre vivieron en mi camino pude ver uno de los horrores más grande una potrilla Pegaso de color naranja yacía sin vida solo pude darle sepultura y la deje junto a un Scooter que espero sea suyo y una capa con un pequeño poni de cascos antes de irme.

Cuando di con ustedes estaban igual o peor que yo a la señorita Rarity le toco ver como toda su familia era aplastada por su casa la cual cayó en un ataque sin que ella pudiera hace algo.

A la señorita Pinkie aunque pudieron salvar a los Cake ellos estaban muy lastimados y por desgracia no soportaron muriendo en los cascos de ella no volviste a sonreír desde entonces.

Y para terminar Applejack según me contaron las chicas pudiste ver como un tipo termino con tu familia y cuando intentaste pelear con el te venció y dejo vivir diciendo que esa seria tu condena por ser débil.

Los elemento se perdieron y ustedes estaba destrozadas nos dirigimos a Manhattan para buscar refugio y después de eso una a una comenzamos a caer hasta que solo quede yo y Spike claro que el se fue apenas un mes.

 **& Narra Normal&.**

La habitación donde se encontraban estaba en completo silencio cada una de las chicas se estaban consolando entre sí al saber que fue lo que sucedió prácticamente a sus familias amigos y conocidos y lo de la princesa Luna eso era algo bastante triste pero aun hay algo que las tenia intranquilas.

 **Fluttershy_** pri-princesa Celestia que fue lo que paso con nosotras que nos paso.

 **Celestia_** lo siento chicas pero, Zecora podrías llevarte a las chicas y comprobar que realmente son ellas o son unas impostoras ya que tengo mis dudas.

 **Zecora_** como usted desee matriarca acompáñenme por favor.

 **Raimbow_** espere no creerá que somos unas impostoras verdad.

 **Celestia_** bueno prácticamente yo creía que estaban muertas aparecen después de 2 años y al parecer no recuerdan nada así que es algo sospechoso.

 **Pinkie Pie_** si demostramos que somos las verdaderas nos contara que sucedió el escritor no me dejo ver y el narrador no me quiso contar mientras usted contaba su historia.

 **Celestia_** ok eso es algo que tu hacías pero siempre insultas a esos dos uno por crear esto y al otro por no ayudarte y contestando a tu pregunta si son las verdaderas creo que hay cosas que es mejor no saber.

Sin más las chicas siguieron a Zecora alguna parte de ese improvisado campamento en el que ellos estaban Celestia solo las veía irse una vez estuvo solas suspiro cansada y recordó todo lo que ellas le contaron sobre esos guardianes realmente eso los había a ellos especiales y se veía que ellas eran felices se puso de pie y comenzó a recordar todo lo que había pasado después del ataque a Ponyville.

 **Flashback.**

 **APPLEJACK.**

Los guardias y barios voluntarios estaban peleando contra barios Skeletons mientras que Celestia se enfrentaba a las invocaciones usando el aura para evitar gastar energías de mas en medio de la batalla se encontraban Twilight, Raimbow, Rarity y Applejack enfrentándose a esas cosas mientras que los demás estaban escapando a alguna otra parte.

Raimbow desde el cielo podía repeler y destrozar a los Skeleton y Twilight con ayuda de su magia podía destruir o levitar a sus oponentes además de proporcionar escudos para sus amigos mientras que Rarity apoyaba desde atrás con rayos de magia y Applejack era la más activa usando dos hachas de guerra en eso ella pudo ver a lo lejos como la princesa estaba creando una gran esfera de fuego en sus manos los unicornios crearon barreas rápidamente para poder protegerse.

 **Celestia_** _ **JUISIO EN LLAMAS.**_

Una poderosa ataque de fuego cayó sobre el campo de batalla que rápidamente comenzó a tomar todo a su paso y terminando con la mayoría de los Skeletons y barios de las creaciones por desgracia no a todos y ese ataque puesto que aun no se recuperaba por completo la dejaron exhausta así que tal vez perdieron la ciudad pero al menos todas estarán a salvo o eso pensaron.

 **¿?_** que sorpresa miren a quien tenemos aquí ala pequeña vaquerita.

 **Applejack_** tú te hare pagar por lo de mi familia.

Frente a la poni amarilla había una especie de mantis gigante de color café con hombrera y dos tenazas en la mano y usando una capa.

 **¿?_** deberías estar feliz de que el gran Mantis les quito la vida tu familia era tan patética que hasta dos de mis compañeros tuvieron lastima por ellos jajajaja el solo recordarlo me llana de gozo.

 **Applejack_** malditoooo,- dijo lanzándose al ataque con sus dos hachas de guerra- te hare pagar.

 **Las chicas_** APPLEJACKKK NOOOOO.

La poni obrera ignorando el grito de sus amigas se abría paso contra los Skeletons y algunas invocaciones mientras era rodeada con un extraño brillos amarillo al igual que sus ojos una vez ella por fin llego a donde estaba Mantis lanzo un golpe con sus dos hachas de guerra que fueron detenidas por las tenazas de la invocación esta dio una patada pero la poni consiguió evitarlo a levantar el pie y aprovechando la posición le dio una patada en las costillas cosa que lo izo encorvarse ella trato de partirlo en dos al cruzar sus hachas pero el tipo las detuvo de nueva cuenta y le dio una patada en el estomago mandándola unos cuantos metros lejos ella no callo y corrió contra el lanzando un golpe que Mantis esquivo y al estar cerca le dio un corte profundo en el pecho de la poni vaquera haciéndola caer sus amigas no podían ayudarla estaba ocupadas protegiendo a Celestia que veía todo con impotencia.

 **Mantis_** admito que me sorprendiste eta ves vaquerita pero admítelo siempre serás débil y por eso no pudiste salvar a tu familia.

 **Applejack_** no, lo siento familias no pude hacer nada amigas perdónenme por ser tan ingenua solo soy una campesina que se metió donde no debía tengo miedo.

 **Mantis_** jajajajaja y ahora te acobardas eres patética y pensar que esa mocosa siempre espero por ti fue una lástima que nunca llegaras a salvarlo como ellas siempre pensó como dijo a si mi hermana hará que te arrepientas jajajaja que patético.

 **Applejack_** Apple Boom, lo siento hermanita pero te falle espero y me perdones por a verte abandonado- dijo llorando.

 **¿?_** vamos deja de llorar tu eres alguien bastante fuerte alguien quien nunca se da por vencida.

 **Applejack_** que caso tiene la herida en mi pecho es profunda y el dolor insoportable es obvio que voy a morir.

 **¿?_** si eso no puedo negarlo pero no prefieres hacerlo luchando que simplemente dejarte caer hacía.

 **Applejack_** no puedo hacerlo, solo soy una inútil.

 **¿?_** deja de hablar hacía deja de mentir después de todo eres la honestidad y sabes que puedes.

 **Applejack_** seamos sinceros aunque me pudiera mover no tengo el poder no tengo magia no vuelo no tengo lo que se necesita para poder acabarlo.

 **¿?_** y eso cuando te detuvo eso nunca fue impedimento para ti descuida no aras esta sola t solo pon las ganas y la honestidad por delante y yo pongo el poder.

 **Mantis_** jajajajaja esta tan asustada que ya asta te volviste loca para buscar consuelo jajaja... Pero qué diablos.

A la poni en frente de ella la comenzó a rodear un aura de color amarilla que rápidamente tomo la forma de un toro Applejack se puso de pie mientras su sombrero taba sus ojos dejando ver solo un color verde intenso Mantis se lanzo usando sus dos tenazas y fue con la intención de terminar con ella pero su sorpresa llego al ver como ella los detenía con sus dos manos sin mucho problema y con una patada lo mando lejos además de arrancadles las manos en el proceso ella concentro sus energías en una mano y se lanzo mientras su oponente solo temblaba no solo veía a la poni sino que detrás de ella una sombra estaba dándole las fuerzas.

 **Applejack_** ESTO ES POR MI FAMILIAAA.

 **Mantis_** NOOOOOOOOO.

 **Applejack_** _ **MEGA GOLPE.**_

La poni dio el golpe y depuse solo paso de largo mientras Mantis se quedaba de pie para después caer y explotar y convertirse en polvo en cundo a Applejack perdió el aura y callo de golpe al suelo sus amigas se acercaron una vez todas acabaron con los Skeletons todas estaban llorando al ver a su amiga.

 **Twilight_** va- bamosApplejack no esta tan grave tú te salvaras.

 **Applejack_** lo-lo siento amigas jeje pero yo aquí termino jeje al menos mi familia puede descansar en paz.

La poni simplemente serró los ojos para no volverlo a abrir sus amigas lloraron de la amargamente por desgracia mas de esas cosa comenzaron a llegar por lo que se tuvieron que ir en algún lugar secreto pero bastante hermoso con flores de todos tipos se encontraba una lapida con la imágenes tres manzanas en ella.

 _Aquí descansa Applejack el poni más honesta y querida que hay salvadora de Equestria y fiera poni tan fuerte y testaruda como un toro._

Eso era lo que su lapida decía en ella mientras esta era adornado por un sombrero que Rarity se tomo el tiempo de reparar y Twilight y Celestia de hechizar para que durase por miles de años uno tan característico para esta poni.

 **FIN DEL FLASBAK.**

 **Celestia_** fui una tonta al no percatarme de ese tipo y al desperdiciar tanta energía me volví una carga en esa ocasión y también.

 **Flashback.**

 **RAIMBOW DAHS.**

En una batalla se encontraba la princesa Celestia contra dos caballeros oscuros utilizando el modo súper nova si fuera solo una ya lo hubiera vencido pero al ser dos apenas y los mantenía arraya mientras que en la ciudad de Clausdet lugar de origen de la mayoría de los pegasos estaba cayendo con muchos ponis ahí lo que terminaría en una tragedia mientras las chicas estaban tratando de pensar en una manera de detener la caída con unos cuantos wonderbolts pero hasta el momento no se les ocurría nada.

 **Twilight_** si los unicornios nos concentramos en levantar la ciudad con nuestras magias tal vez no, no podríamos es demasiado peso.

 **Rarity_** que te parece si quitamos el peso extra eso reduciría la velocidad del impacto.

 **Wonderbolts_** tal vez pero desde esta altura las nubes se destruirían y todos los ponis terminarían muriendo esa no es opción.

 **Pinkie Pie_** auhh es una lástima que no haya un viento lo suficiente fuerte para alzarnos.

 **Raimbow_** eso es Pinkie Pie todos los pegasos nos reuniremos por debajo de Clausdet y giraremos lo más rápido posible creando un tornado para bajar de apoco la ciudad.

 **wonderbolts_** esa es una locura jamás lo lograremos.

 **Raimbow_** si tiene una mejor idea los escucho esa es nuestra única oportunidad la princesa se está encargando de esos monstruos y no puede ayudarnos entones quien me apoya.

 **Wonderbolts_** estás loca pero si lo haremos necitas la ropa adecuada- este le lanza un uniforme wonderbolts- felicidades eres oficialmente una wonderbolts.

 **Raimbow_** en serio que emoción que emoción que emoción.

Sin mas todos los pegasos se reunieron en la parte de abajo de la ciudad y comenzaron a girar y en cuestión de minutos que para los que estaban en ese lugar eran horas el tornado comenzó a formarse y para la sorpresa de muchos de hecho estaba funcionando y la ciudad dejo de caer tan rápido los ponis suspiraron de alivio en eso Melascula que estaba peleando contra Celestia lanzo una esfera que exploto mandan a los pegasos al suelo solo pocos murieron pero no podrían volar la Pegaso melena multicolor estaba en un árbol viendo a la ciudad caer en especifico sus amigas ella no daba para más.

 **Raimbow_** lo siento chicas pero no doy para más me duelen las alas y no siento el cuerpo creo que tendré que dejarlas de verdad lo siento-dijo llorando-por favor perdónenme soy una inútil.

 **¿?_** baya la gran Raimbow Dash dando se por vencida y además dejando a sus amigas quien lo hubiera dicho.

 **Raimbow_** cállate yo no puedo hacer nada la ciudad está perdida y los ponis que están ahí también.

 **¿?_** bueno el plan estaba funcionando faltaba muy poco a decir verdad porque no darle un último intento.

 **Raimbow_** la mayoría de los pegasos no pueden volar aun con todos era muy difícil elevarla con muy pocos es algo imposible.

 **¿?_** bueno que yo recuerde a ti te gustaba hacer cosas imposibles o es acaso que olvidaste la Reimplocion Sónica y otras cosas.

 **Raimbow_** aja y que esperas que yo sola levante la ciudad estás loco.

 **¿?_** pues no es nuestra capitán el que está loco o mi bien demente pero yo se que puedes.

 **Raimbow_** no puedo no lo entiendes eso me mataría.

 **¿?_** entonces prefieres abandonar a tus amigas para poder vivir aunque sea un día más.

 **Raimbow_** yo jamás abandono a mis amigos ya deje que Applejack se fuera bien si me iré me iré con estilo.

 **¿?_** jejejeje eso es lo que esperaba escuchar y no te preocupes mientras sigas siendo leal y no abandones a tus amigas yo te daré el poder para hacer lo imposible.

A Reimbow Dash la comenzó a rodear un aura de color azul y después esta salió volando ante la mirada de sus compañeros que no tenían fuerzas ni para moverse ella rápidamente comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad y tapidamente creó un tornado que elevo la ciudad dejando choqueados a todos los otros tipos al ver esto comenzaron a lanzar a taques que de apoco la distraían hasta que el aura se intensifico al no querer abandonar a sus amigas.

 **Raimbow_** _ **AVE BRABA.**_

La Pegaso Sian fuer rodeada de fuego que rápidamente se expandió por todo el tornado repeliendo y regresando barios ataques una vez la ciudad estuvo en el suelo la Pegaso aun envuelta en llamas se lanzo y tomando la forma de un águila envistió a todas la invocaciones hasta que finalmente se elevo al cielo y cientos de bolas de fuego cayeron y destruyeron a los Skeleton y criaturas faltantes.

Unos momentos después del cielo un proyectil cayó las chicas rápidamente fueron a ver al igual que Celestia los otros dos escaparon al estar perdiendo al acercarse se encontraron con Raimbow Dash en el suelo con partes de su cuerpo de un color rojo y bastante agrietados y dando los últimos respiros.

 **Raimbow_** jijee eso estuvo 20% mas genial verdad.

 **Pinkie Pie_** Das-Dashi porque lo hiciste.

 **Raimbow_** son mis amigas bobitas y no abandono a una amiga nunca.

 **Rarity_** entonces no nos dejes no nos abandones Pinkie dile que no se valla.

 **Pinkie Pie_** pero Rarity no lo ves Dashi ya se tiene que ir a descansar ya es justo para ella sería muy egoísta de nuestra parte pedirle eso no hacen las amigas descansa Dashi yo te cuido hasta que despiertes.

 **Raimbow_** gracias Pinkie tú siempre me entendiste buenas noches.

Es evidente que Pinkie tal y como se lo prometió estuvo con ellas hasta que la enterraron el mismo lugar que Applejack con una lapida con unas alas a los lados y la imagen de un rayo saliendo de una nube.

 _Raimbow Dash gran amiga leal como ninguna capaz de dar la vida por sus amigas y capaz de hacer lo imposible ella amaba volar porque al hacerlo ella era libre tal como lo es un águila._

En su tumba estaba colgando una medalla de los wonderbolts y no cualquiera era muy especial tanto que ella era la primera en tenerla y sus amigas sabían que por lo menos adonde fue ella estaba durmiendo empaz o al menos eso decía Pinkie.

 **Fie del Flashback.**

 **Celestia_** a causa de mi debilidad no pude salvar a Raimbow je sí que fui patética y no solo en esa ocasión.

 **Flashback.**

 **RARITY.**

Se podía ver de nueva cuenta una batalla solo que en esta ocasión ellas habían sido emboscadas de camino a Filadelfia y en estos momentos la princesa estaba peleando contra alguien quien las chicas no podían distinguir quien era pero la princesa apenas y podía seguirle el ritmo en la pelea aun con el modo súper nova aunque lo reconocían era el mismo tipo que acabo con la princesa Luna, Leviathan y eso las asustaba bastante.

En el suelo ellos no lo tenían nada fácil pues se tenían que enfrentar a barias invocaciones y Skeleton en los que estaban unos bastante fuertes las chicas incluyendo a Fluttershy peleaban como podían en esa ocasión pues de verdad se les hacía muy complicado en medio del campo de batalla la princesa y Leviathan cayeron y ambos lanzaron un ataque que mando a la mayoría a volar al disiparse se podía ver que Celestia estaba en el suelo y su cuerno estaba algo agrietado pero al menos no había señas del tipo este había escapado y la princesa lo sabía.

Antes de que ellas se pusiera de pie fue rodeada por unas lianas que taparon todo el cuerpo incluyendo las cabeza, Twilight al ver esto quiso ir ayudar pero ella al igual que el resto de ponis avían sido atrapados por esas extrañas plantas con acepción de Rarity quien se había podido mover a tiempo la poni veía todo con preocupación esa emboscada los tomo por sorpresa y aun mas esos tipos el responsable estaba en lo que seria un campo de fuerza la criatura era parecida a una planta carnívora dejando ver sus colmillos un cuerpo conformado por unas lianas y pétalos en la mano además de que al parecer estaba pegado al suelo.

 **Carvinay_** yo soy carbinay y pronto esos ponis no podrán seguir mis bebes terminaran por lanzar sus jugos ellos solo serán comida de planta jajajajajajaja.

 **Rarity_** oh no Twilight querida dime puedes liberarse que hay de usted princesa.

 **Celestia_** lo siento Rarity pero al no esperar la emboscada no pude detener un veneno que bloquea mis flujos de magia.

 **Twilight_** discúlpame Rarity pero esto está bloqueando mis magia no puedo hacer nada.

 **Rarity_** hay no y ahora que hare que hare que hareee.

 **Fluttershy_** Rarity corre tienes que irte de aquí nosotras ya estamos perdidas.

 **Rarity_** no descuiden yo destruiré esos capullos con mi magia.

 **Carvinay_** si lo haces se serraran para siempre acéptalo poni tus amigas están perdidas y no hay nada que puedas hacer para ayudarlas jajajajaja.

 **Pinkie Pie_** vamos Rarity corre Salvat tu vida.

 **Rarity_** ni hablar no dejare que mis amigas se conviertan en comida de unas espantosas plantas.

 **Carvinay_** jajajaja de verdad crees poder con migo el escudo es irrompible además de que estoy protegida por barios Skelestons dime que vas hacer.

La poni diseñadora lejos de asustarse comenzó a correr en su contra con dos espadas bastante bien decoradas al llegar comenzó a cortar a los Skeletons eso meses tuvo que entrenar y gracia a ello se volvió bastante buena por loquee no le costó nada el terminar con los esqueletos pero ahora no podía destruir la barrera lanzaba ataques a más no poder pero aun así no podía hacer nada.

 **Carvinay_** debo admitirlo me sorprendes pero no podrás hacer nada.

 **Rarity_** deja libre a mis amigas planta fea.

La unicornio blanca se volvió a lanzar pero esta vez una de las ríase salió del suelo y le atravesó el estomago arrastrándola lejos para después ella caer al suelo sin poder levantarse de nueva cuenta a causa del dolor ella solo podía ver como los capullos ya estaban más de la mitad.

 **Rarity_** lo siento amigas pero no pude ayudarlas soy realmente patética lo lamento.

 **¿?_** jijee hesites lo mas que pudiste no te sientas mal.

 **Rarity_** cómo quieres que no me sienta mal no pude ayudar a mis amigas soy una inútil.

 **¿?_** no lo eres más fuerte de lo que crees, pero tus miedos e inseguridades te detienen.

 **Rarity_** es que no quiero perderlas ya perdí a dos amigas a mi hermanita o por dios mi pequeña Switi lamento no pasar tanto tiempo contigo.

 **¿?_** no está enojada contigo si es lo que te preocupa y de hecho sonara mal pero te están esperando.

 **Rarity_** en serio que alegría pero aun no puedo irme perdóname.

 **¿?_** en serio y porque no ya no tienes que hacer nada.

 **Rarity_** siempre le di cosas inútiles a mis amigas ropa, asesorías, zapatos es hora de que les de algo que si necesiten una oportunidad.

 **¿?_** siempre tan generosa no es así muy bien mantente con esa determinación y para mi será un honor darte el poder para salvarlas My Leydig.

 **Rarity_** jijijiji gracias eres todo un caballero bueno tal vez Pinkie no sea la única loca del grupo.

La poni se puso de pie mientras que un aura de color blanco la rodeaba que rápidamente tomo la forma de un zorro la poni vio a la planta quien estaba sorprendida y lanzo mas de esas lianas pero para su sorpresa eran congeladas y después se hacían pedazos la planta estaba oficialmente asustada.

 **Rarity_** libera a mis amigas en este momento.

 **Carvinay_** jajajaja no me importa si ahora eres más fuerte nunca romperás el domo- -Rarity solo sonrió confiada antes de colocar sus manos en una pose algo extraña.

 **Rarity_** _ **GALICK, HOOOO.**_

Un poderoso ataque de magia salió de sus manos este impactaron el escudo quien de apoco se comenzó a agrietar y depuse de unos segundos se izo pedazos y consumió a la planta quien comenzó a convertirse en polvo hasta desaparecer una vez listo Rarity libero a todos y al terminar con Spike le dio una sonrisa.

 **Rarity_** me alegro que estés bien mi pequeño Spike.

 **Spike_** Ra-Rarity oh cielos descuida buscare la manera de curarte.

 **Rarity_** no así está bien hay un lugar en donde me esperan cuídate y cuida a las chicas por favor.

Finalmente la poni callo siendo detenida por Spike sus amigas solo agacharon sus miradas otra más se hiva sinque ellas pudierna hacer nada en el mismo lugar una tersera lapida estaba en ese lugar esta estaba adornada con unos diamantes de dibujo.

 _Descansa Rarity tan elegante y generosa como tu nunca huvo siempre te recordaremos por hermosa y refinada además de astuta tal y como son los zorros._

En su lapida había un hermoso vestido con el mismo encantamiento que el sombrero sus amigas pensaban regalarselo pues no faltaa mucho para su cumpleaños al menos esperan que sea de sus gustos.

 **Fin del Flashback.**

 **Celestia_** por no tomar atencion al detalle como ella fue que me envenenaron ahh de verdad era tan ingenua aun cuando en el pasado ya había tenido otras guerras y el sacrificio es algo que también había olvidado, verdad mi pequeña poni.

 **CONTINUARA.**

 **El siguiente capitulo se suvira mas tarde como a eso de la de la tarde.**


	17. Especial de un año parte 2

_**.**_

 _ **Un mundo sin guardianes,**_

 _ **Segunda parte.**_

 _ **.**_

 **FLUTTERSHY.**

Las peleas es la base de un conflicto como ese y cuando tus enemigos tienen a dos niños capases de invocar criaturas de forma indefinda eso reduce tus probabilidades de vivtoria eso es algo que todos comprendieron al ver como Melascula y su hermano ( **aun no tengo un nombre oficial o que me guste lo mismo con el otro se aseptan sujeriansas)** pero era difícil acabar con ellos aun mas cuando ellos combatian h¡juntos su sincronia era imcompareble al menos en esta realidad.

Haora por cosas de la vida ellos se enteraron donde están escondidos y algo debiles por su pelea contra la Princesa el día donde perdieron a Raimbow Dash así que crearon algo lo suficiente mente poderosa pora acabarlos y con ellos a cualquier invocación o mutante que estén con ellos así que decidieron ir con un pequeño grupo para no llamar la atencionde de mas y eso isieron.

Para su mala suerte al estar cerca de ellos los niños aparecieron frente a ellos con barias invocaciones y mutantes al rededor estaban en serios problemas la princesa se colo delante de todos y creo un escudo para protejer a los ponis que benian con ella siendo el resto de las chicas Spike unos 10 guardias y nada mas.

 **Melascula_** baya baya miren nada mas quien nos vino a visitar hermano la princesa Celestia y el resto de los elementos de la armonía aque se debe su visita.

 **Celestia_** no pienzo permitir que tu y tu hermano sigan causando mas daño a Equestria pienso acabarlos aquí mismo.

 **Niño_** acabarnos enserio jajajaja parece que no te enteras verdad no nos ganaras pormas que lo intenten tu y tus ponis solo les espera la muerte.

 **Celestia_** no lo permitire protejere a estos ponis con mi propia vida de ser nesesario.

 **Melascula_** tal y como cuidastes al resto de las portadoras,- Celestia y las chicas quedaron impactadas por eso,- aseptalo princesita desde que esta lucha empezó y tu hermana callo al igual que la primera portadora tu reino estuvo condenado no tienes oportunidad contra nosostros.

 **Pinkie Pie_** cállate no tienes derecho a hablar de esa manera de nuestras amigas ellas se sacrificaron para poder darnos un futuro una oportunidad y no dejaremos que manches sus memorias.

 **Melascula_** como digas entonces veamos si pueden contra mas de 100 invocaciones y mutantes y descuiden si los bencen con gusto mandaremos mas y mas y mas jajajaja ustedes de aquí no saldran con vida, bamonos hermano.

Los dos niños se fueron al centro del bosque en el que se encontraban y las invocaciones y mutantes se acercaron listos para acabar con la princesa y los pocos que ahí estaban y la pela comenzó la princesa usando el modo súper nova y las chicas junto a los demás guardias hacian un sirculo alrededor de ellos para cuidarse las espaldas pero mientras mas pelaban y acababan con ellos mas parecien la Pegaso se dio cuenta de que parte benian y pudo ver el artefacto que haviantraido para esa ocasión una bomba o algo así.

 **Twilight_** esto es imposible por mas de esas cosas que bensamos siguen apareciendo mas y mas.

 **Celestia_** si no hamos derrotamos a esos dos nada de esto terminara pero no hay nada que podamos hacer.

 **Fluttershy_** tal ves ustedes no pero yo si,- ella rápidamente tomo la bomba y elevo sus alas asta estar al pie de una montaña,- porvafor recistan chicas no tardare.

 **Pinkie Pie_** que Fluttershy que estas haciendo sesupone que lansariamos esa cosa delo contrario buelve nos iremos.

 **Fluttershy_** no la princesa Celestia tiene razon sino detenemos a eso dos esto no mejora para Equestria.

 **Twilight_** porvofor Fluttershy no lo hagas encontraremos otra salida.

 **Fluttershy_** por favor si alguna ves Equestria buelbe hacer lo que era en un principio les pido que hagan un refuguio para todo tipo de animales ese ese era ni sueño desde que era niña adios amigas y gracias,- sin mas ella se fue corriendo,- perdoneme amigas.

 **Las chicas_** FLUTTERSHYYYYYYY.

La poni solo comenzó a correr al centro del bosque en la misma direccion en la que se furon los niños de hace un rato ella iva corriendo con la bomba en mano tenia miedo si y mucho pero a la ves estaba tranquila sabia lo que le susederia si completaba la mision pero también sabia que susederia si no la cumplia.

Después de un rato de estar caminando por fin llego en donde estaban los niños sentados comiendo loquee parecia fruta miebtras detrás de ellos unos pilares estaba de pie alpracer echos de metal o algo así ellos al verla se pusieron de pie con unas sonrisas arrogantes Fluttershy intento activar la bomba pero al intentarlos ellos se la quitaron sin mucho problema dejando sorprendida a la poni.

 **Niño_** buscabas algo pequeña jajajaja dime que esto.

 **Fluttershy_** debuelbemela tal ves sean niños pero están causando mucho dolor y sufrimiento que no sedan cuenta.

 **Melascula_** claro que nos damos cuenta y eso es lo que lo hace ten plasentero para nosotros.

 **Fluttershy_** son unos montruos lastimanodo a ponis y criaturitas incentes eso no se los pienso perdonar me escucharon.

 **Niño_** parece que la señorita se enojo jajajaja dime quieres esto,- dijo mostrando la bomba,- porque no vienes por ella claro si te a treves.

La Pegaso amarilla solamente se lanzo para intentar recuperarla pero ambos chicos solo se spararon Fluttershy fue tras la niña quien se la lanzo a su hermano la Pegaso rápido cambio de direcion y el chico se la debolvio y de paso le coloco el pie paraque la poni tropesara ella se lebanto rápido y trato de toamrlo solo paraque se repitiera el mismo patron era evidente que solo etaban jugando con ella una ves se aburrieron ellos se juntaron en donde enpesaron y Fluttershy dio una ultima carrera solo que esta ves en ves de quitarse ellos le dieron una rafaga de viento que le causa bario cores y la izo caer con pesades al suelo.

 **Melascula_** el juego se bolvia aburrido no sabemos que es esta cosa pero no dejaremos que la recuperes.

La Pegaso solo veía el sielo en cilencio y comenzó a llorar en cilencio mientras recuerdos de sus amigos animales bolvian a su mente momentos dende ella se divertia y jugaba con ellos cuando podía covivir con sus amigas y tener esos pequeños picnis sin tener que preocuparse por nada mas la epoca cuando ellos eran felizes.

 **¿?_** dime porque lloras te duele mucho tus heridas o es acaso otro tipo de dolor.

 **Fluttershy_** extraño los dias donde podía salir con mis amigas y divertirme donde solo tenia un poce de miedo.

 **¿?_** tienes miedo ahora verdad que si.

 **Fluttershy_** si tengo mucho miedo yo no soy tan valiente como mis amigas cualquiera de ellas hubiera terminado con esto.

 **¿?_** y si tienes tanto miedo porque decidiste benir tu sola era evidente que algo como esto pasaria nolocres.

 **Fluttershy_** lose pero no queria que mas de mis amigas murieran yo soy una inútil queria por una ves ser util y ayudar a el reino por una ves queria darles algo de esperanza a los ponis comiesan a perderla.

 **¿?_** baya eso es bastnte generoso de tu parte dime quisieras poder cumplir con esa meta tuya no mejor dime estas dispuesta adarlo todo.

 **Fluttershy_** si estoy dispuesto a darlo todo por Equestria por los animales por mis amigas y por mi.

 **¿?_** si así lo quieres lebantate yo te daré la fuerza que nesesitas solo sigue igual de valiente como siempre lo fuistes.

La poni amarilla se lebanto mientras un aura amarilla y verde la rodeaba y esta rápidamente tomo la forma de un Alcon ella miro en direccion de los niños quienes veian su cambio sin mucho interes unque ellos escucharon su platica o mas bien como ella hablaa sola aun así no pareciera tenerlos con nada de problemas.

 **Melascula_** debo admitir que eres interesante pero eso no cambiara en nada aun con ese poder solo eres una rata.

 **Fluttershy_** no me subestimen pienso recuperar el aparato y acabar con esto de una buena ves.

 **Niño_** conque este aparato eh muy bien vamos lansanos tu mejor ataque te juramos que no nos moveremos.

 **Fluttershy_** _ **VIENTO, PLATA.**_

Las alas de Fluttershy brillaron de un color plateado y ella lanzo un ataque con unas rafagas de plata que se veian hermosas pero los niños los esquibaron sin problas o simplemente pasaban de largo una ves no pudo mas ella callo de rodillas.

 **Melascula_** jajajajaja enserio ningun rasguño pero que pena me das.

 **Fluttershy_** jejejeje no les apunte a ustedes.

Cuando dijo eso ellos pusieron sus ojos atrás donde el pilar sedio acuasa del ataque ellos al no esperarse eso no se quitaron y los escombros los aplastaron mas no acabaron con ellos por loquee ella camino asta la bomba y la activo ahí ponia dos minutos al querer irse o al tratar de hacerlo Melascula le clao un cuchillo diciendo que ella se iria con ellos ella solo se sento y miro el cielo una ultima ves.

 **Fluttershy_** es un bonito día desde hece mucho no podía ver uno hacía,- en eso para su sorpresa muchos animales llegaban y se hacercaban y recostaban mientras hacian lo mismo solo mirar el cielo,- que están haciendo este lugar es peligroso porfovor solo ballanse,- en eso un conejo de color blanco se puso enfrente de ella y luego se acurruco en su regaso,- Ángel eres tu.

 **¿?_** tu siempre estuviste para ellos en todo momento lo mínimo que ellos hacen es estar contigo al final.

 **Fluttershy_** muchas gracias nff deverdad se los agradesco.

Los animales solo sonrieron y después solo se pudo ver una gran explocion Celestia al verla creo un escudo alrededor de todos uno que muy a duras penas pudo resistir una ves que la explocion termino solo había un desierto frente a sus ojos y las chicas Spike y la princesa solo cayeron al suelo llorando la poni mas amable había caido los gritos de jubilo de sus guardias los sacaron de sus pensamientos no mas invocaciones ellos denuevo tenían fe je al final ellos consiguió su cometido.

Una cuarta tumba se encontraba junto a las anteriores la diferencia es que esta es simbolica pues el cuerpo de la poni desaparecio tras su sacrificio su lapida tenia el dibujo de tres mariposas.

 _La amabilidad en persona y su amor por la naturales y el cuidado de los animales esa era la vida de Fluttershy una grana poni valiente como un alcon._

La tumba tenia barios decorado con plantas muy bonitas que tenían un hechiso para que nunca se marchitaran y con ellos unos peluches de animales con el mismo hechiso eran de ella pero se los dio a los niños los cuales no dudaron en regalarlos de vuelta.

 **Fin de flasback.**

 **Celestia_** ese fue de los momentos mas difíciles para todos nosotros pero a laves fue algo que trajo esperanza a Equestria no mas invocaciones ni nada por el estilo las cosas se comenzaron a recomponer pero entonces ellos se adelantarony te fuistes.

 **Flasback.**

 **PINKIE PIE.**

Sonara repetitivo pero ahora se encuentran tanto Twilight y Pinkie Pie junto a muy pocos guardias enfrentándose a un grupo no tena grande de enmigos solo que ahora estabn solas pues no contaban con la princesa al salir sin su autorisacion ellas creian que podrían acabar con esto ellas solas y bueno por el momento no les estaba llendo tan mal en eso un rayo de parte de lo queseria un sapo jigante las separo y cada quien se enfrentaba a un problema por cuenta propia.

La poni rosa ya no era lo que una ves fue ahora su melena estaba completamente lasea su color era uno muy opaco y sus ojos no mostraban ninguna emoción ella solo estaba peleamdo sin ninguna emoción ni siquiera negativa aparentemente la perdida de todo le quito lo que quedaba de la antigua Pinkie dándole paso sola a Pinkemena quien nisiquera pareciera importarle lo que le susediera a su amiga.

 **Pinkamena_** malditas pestes las pienso acabar pronto a cada una de ustedes.

 **Twilight_** ehhh pinkie tal ves te gustaría echarme una mano por aquí,- dijo esquibando una bola de moco del sapo,- cuando quieras.

 **Pinkamena_** que susede Twilight Sparke no puedes con esto si ese es el caso mejor date por vencida no te pienso ayudar.

 **Twilight_** Pero Pinkie que te sucedió antes heramos buenas amigas porfabor si te ise algo que te izo enojar te pido perdon desde lo mas profundo de mi corazon.

 **Pinkamena_** jejejeje pero que sentimental entiendelo Pinkie Pie murio yo soy Pinkamena Daina Pie y tu y yo no somos amigas.

La poni rosa comenzó a pelear contra de esas cosas y literalme las masacraba destruia como podía sin mucho problema ella se había eatado enfrentado a todos asta que el sapo se coloco enfrente de ella y ambos comenzaron un combate pero eran demaciados porloque terminaron haciéndola caer al suelo cunado estaban por terminar con ella Twilight ussando su magia los quito y se acerco al sapo pero entonces el cuarto y ultimo caballero oscuro apareció y mando de una patada lejos a Twilight y ambos comenzaron a pelear.

 **Twilight_** no permitire que lastimes a mi amiga me escuchaste.

 **En mascarado_** el sapo se encargara de ella y yo de ti los últimos elementos caeran aquí.

Mientras que Twilight se enfrentaba al enmascarado Pinkamena se enfrentaba al sapo pero ella estaba bastante cansada porloque no podía hacer casi nada en eso el sapo le dio una patada que le elvo el salto y dando un giro en el aire le propino un golpe que la mando directa al suelo ahí no podía levantarse a causa del dolor es entonces que escucho un grito de Twilight al verla pudo ver que ella estaba ceindo brutalmente maltratada por el enmascardo.

 **Pinkamena_** no puede ser Twilight no,- dijo lebantando su mano en su direcion,- por favor perdoname noquise decirte esas cosas soy de lo peor.

 **¿?_** oye no te pongas así quieres no eres tan mala como tu crees.

 **Pinkamena_** que no le dije a mi amiga qe no lo era y lo que ella hace es salvarme que calse de amiga me vuelve eso.

 **¿?_** es evidente que aun te preucupas por ella aun no estas del todo perdida eso solo que olvidaste eso que te hacia tu sabes.

 **Pinkamena_** eso que ma hacia yo, dime que fue lo que olvide.

 **¿?_** sonreír, reír eso fue lo que olvidastes Pinkie dejaastes que la tristesa te benciera y lastimastes a las personas que mas quieres por miedo a sufrir de nueva cuenta.

 **Pinkamena_** reír como quieres que ria en estos momentos que no ves como están las cosas todo se perdió mis amigas muriron sinque yo pudiera hacer algo y tu solo vienes adecirme que debo reír quien te crees.

 **¿?_ p** uede que parati sea mas difícil de entender en estos momentos pero recuerdas esa epoca donde siempre reias jugabas y te divertias junto a tus amigas recuerdas cuando aun en los momentos mas dificieles tu siempre sonreias y dabas todo de ti para que tus amigas y familia fueran felizes.

A la mente de la poni rosa comenzaron a llegar recuerdos de ella y sus amigas de ella y su familia con sus hermanas y los señores Ceke como desde la llegada de Twilight se divertia aun mas sin poder aguantar mas ella comenzó a llorar anelando esos bellos momentos.

 **Pinkamena_** si los recuerdo fueron momentos muy filises parami yo daria cualquier cosa por estar hacía solo un minuto.

 **¿?_** supongo que si oye recuerdas cundo estabas triste y todas tua amigas te quisieron hacer una fiesta solo para poder animarte jeje no fue una de las mejores.

 **Pinkamena_** jejeje si la recuerdo y te equivocas fue la mejor fiesta en la que yo pude estar porque pude estar rodeadas de las personas que realmente me importan.

 **¿?_** si, es una lastima que Twilight esta apunto de ser asesinada por ese sujeto.

Al decir esas palabras la poni puso su vista donde su amiga para percatarse que seguian peleando pero estaba mas que claro que la victoria no seria de Twilight ella se levanto y trato de ir con su amiga pero el sapo jigante se lo impedia ella cansada de eso trato de darle un golpe que fue evitado y recifio una patada que la arrastro lejos y callo jadeando del cansancio.

 **Pinkamena_** no puedo quedarme aquí nesesito ayudar ami amiga no puedo perder a Twilight no después de como le hable.

 **¿?_** conque quieres salvarla haberlo dicho antes te daré la fuerza que nesesitas si me das una sonrisa de verdad.

 **Pinkamena_** una sonrisa de verdad estas juando verdad je jejejejeje ya recuerdo la risa es algo que nutre el alma y hace que las personas no se sientan vacias fui una tonta por olvidar eso jejejejeje.

 **¿?_** esa es la Pinkie Pie que conozco o mas bien debía conoser.

El sapo estaba por terminar con Pinkie pero ella fue rodeada por un aura de color rosado además de que regreso su color y brillo en los ojos su melena se esponjo y ahora tenia una sonrisa en sus lavios ella rapidamete le dio un fuerte golpe al sapo que lo mando volando lejos el aura tomo la forma de un oso y se acerco rápido asta quedar cerca del enmascardo.

 **Pinkie Pie_** oye enmascarado vistes la hormiga.

 **Enmascarado_** ¿que, la hormiga? Cual hormiga.

 **Pinkie Pie_** el que te golpea en la barriga- dijo soltandole un fuerte golpe al estomago,- que hay de la ardilla, el que te da en las costillas,- dijo dándole una patada en las costillas,- jejejeje ahora esto es mas divertido, dime te guata el pastel,- dijo sacando uno de su melena y embarrandoselo en la cara.

 **Enmascardo_** deja de vurlarte, risa- dijo tratando de darle un golpe pero ella paso por debajo le tomo por la espalda y le saco la lengua,- que rayos estas planeando.

 **Pinkie Pie_** _ **SUPLEX.**_

La poni le propino un fuerte golpe al tipo al grado de que su cuerpo quedo sepultado en la tierra y el golpe fue tal que se creo un cracter en el lugar del impacto la poni solo se coloco de pie y se acerco a su amiga ambas comenzaron a reír pero entonces el tipo apareció delante de Twilight con un ataque en sus manos.

 **Enmascarado_** _ **COLMILLO RELAMPAGO.**_

Su mano fue cubierta de electricida y lanzo su ataque justo en el pecho de la unicornio purpura y el golpe finalmente se dio... En frente de Twilight reciviendo el ataque se encontraba Pinkie Pie quie acausa de este tenia el pecho atrabesado dejando a los dos sorprendidos ella rápidamente saco una espada y le corto uno de sus brazos el enmascarado se alejo y decidió escapar en esa ocasión una ves se fue la poni rosa callo al suelo.

 **Twilight_** pimkie porque lo hiciste dime porque ese ataque era parami.

 **Pinkie Pie_** porque, es mentira lo que dije antes Twilight tu si eres mi amiga jejeje.

 **Twilight_** eres una tonta debistes dejarme morir ahora mirate que se supone que voy hacer ahora- dijo llorando,- yo tenia que ser la que este en tu lugar.

 **Pinkie Pie_** oye Twilight un borracho choca con un militar y le dise ¨discupeme mi sargento¨ a lo que este enojado responde ¨como que sargento que no ves las estrallas¨ a lo que el borracho apenado responde ¨bueno disculpa mi sielo¨ jejejej,- pero su amiga solo se le quedo viendo raro,- no te gusto tengo otra una ves mi tia teresa se pinto la cara y pregunte ¨ tia porque te pintas la cara¨ y ella me responde ¨ para verme mas bonita¨ a lo que inosentemente responi ¨ y tarda mucho en hacer efento.

 **Twilight_** jejejeje basta no tienes remedio verdad Pinkie Pie,- dijo aun con lagrimas pero ahora con una sonrisa.

 **Pinkie Pie_** jejejeje al menos ahora puedo irme riendo y al ver una ultima sonrisa adios Twilight te estaremos esperando... Auh que mal no pregunte el nombre del dueño de esa vos.

 **Twilight_** ¿vos? Que vos- ella no respondio- adios Pinkie Pie gracias por ser mi amiga.

El lugar de descanso de las chicas recibia una nueba tumba teniendo este dibujada unos globos de imagen y unas serpentinas también.

 _ **Pinkie Pie tal ves perdió la felicidad pero la encontró como solo ellas sabe gran amiga divertida poni y era dulce y tierna tal y como son los osos.**_

En esta ocasión había unos globos pegados a la tumba con el echiso de duracion en este bario articulos de fiestas y decorados como ofrenda unos pocos dulces y postres.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

 **Celestia_** cuando las encontramos ya era bastante tarde ellas crelleron que solas podrían contra todos fui una tonta por no poder cuidarlas en esa ocasión pero al menos Pinkie pudo sonreír de nuevo y de los antiguas portadoras solo quedaba mi fiel alumna Twilight y si no hubiera sido por mi tal ves hubiera podido vivir mas tiempo.

 **Flasback.**

 **TWILIGHT.**

En la capital de canterlot una feros batallla se estaba yebando acabo por ella siendo que la princesa decidió atacar en su desesperacion por ganar esa batalla pero por desgracia en esta ocasión no tenia bastante suerte al principio parecia que la capital de Equestria seria suya pero entonces apareció Leviathan y denuevo todo se comenzó a perder Twilight en algún momento decidió luchar junto a su maestra contra el pero por desgracia el enmascarado que termino con Pinkie apareció y arrastro lejos a la unicornio.

 **En mascarado_** tu y yo tenemos algo pendiente Magia algo que Risa interrumpio solo que en esta ocasión ella no te salvara.

 **Twilight_** eres un maldito no pienso tenerte compacion en esta ocasión hare que pages por mis amigas.

 **En mascaado_** jajajajaja de verdad piensa que acabaras con migo despierta niña yo soy uno de los cuatro caballeros oscuros y tu ja tu no eres nadie.

 **Twilight_** te equivocas yo soy Twilight Sparke la portadora del elemento de la armonía de la magia estudiante numero 1 de la Princesa Celestia y en esto momentos tu peor pesadilla.

Ambos lanzaron unos rayos de magia que al chocar explotaron el enmascarado lanzo unas flechas de electricidad que Twilight pudo evitar con un campo de fuerza y después lo extendio mandando unos pocos metros al enmascardo ella creo una espada de magia y trato de darle un corte pero el tipo saco una catana de su gabardian y ambos chocaron el rápidamente le dio un rodillaso en el estomago asiendola caer y después le dio una patada que la mando lejos antes de estrellarse pudo estabilisarse en el aire y consiogio dar unos mortales mientras se alejaba dando barios saltos.

 **En mascarado_** uhm debo admitirlo tienes buenos movimietos contigo agamos algo unete anosotros es mas que ovio que esta la es una causa perdida,- dijo señalando la pelea de Celestia y Leviathan donde la princesa de apoco estaba perdiendo el terreno,- ella no ganara rindete y tendras todo lo que mas desees que me dices.

 **Twilight_** que estas loco si crees que lo hare porque la misma persona que me enseño estos movimientos fue la misma que,- en eso una imagen de Raimbow aparece,- me enseño que alguien siempre debe ser leal asta el final aun si todo esta perdido.

 **¿?_** que tu respiracion se mantenga regular trata de darle en un solo lugar consetrando tu energia en el abdomen ahí consentra tus fuerzas y tal ves tengas una oportunidad.

La poni haciendole caso se lanzo mientras sus ojos comensaban a brillar ambos chocaron sus puños y Twilight le dio un fuerte golpe en el abdomen con todas sus fuersas hacioendolo encorvarse y aprobecho para darle un puñetaso en la barbilla y después comenzó a darle de golpes en el abdomen lo mas fuerte que pudo ya sin muchas fuersas le lanzo un ultimo golpe ahiendolo escupir sangre el enmascarado le tomo del rostro y le dio un golpe usando las rodillas y después una patada que la mando lejos pero el la intersepto y le dio una pada asendente que la enterro en la tierra.

 **Enmascarado_** en serio eso no estuvo tan mal pero no importa si eres una portadora o no esos elementos no son nada si no están juntos.

 **Twilight_** jejejejejejeje tienes razon no puedo ganarte jejejejeje.

 **Enmascarado_** si estas consiente de eso dime porque te estas riendo es acaso que enloquesistes o que.

 **Twilight_** no, no es eso lo que susede es que,- la imagen de Pinkie apareció,- una amiga me enseño que el miedo se bense riendo y yo tengo miedo.

 **Enmascardo_** se nota que no tienes idea de lo que son las peleas yo soy tu oponente es un gran error decirles a tus enemigos que estas asustada.

 **Twilight_** jejejeje si eso lose pero,- la imagen de Applejack apareció,- otra amiga me mostro que si soy honesta podre superar cualquier dificultad.

 **¿?_** eso es muy fome parami pero si eso teda fuerza no olvides esas enseñansas lebanta la mirada ojos al frente la guardia firme y quitate esa pequeña pisca de miedo a y lo mas importante no bajes la guardia.

Ella de nueva cuenta se lanzo a la batalla ambos deneva cuenta peleando y aunque en esta ocasión Twilight tenia mas fuersa mientras de su ojo izquierdo salia un humo rojo y ambos estaban casi igualados abso se dieron un golpe mutuo y antes de lansarse denuevo escucharon el grito de la Princesa y al ver ambos quedaron sorprendidos pues Celestia estaba cayendo asta estrellarse contra el suelo el enmascardo aprobecho esto y ataco a Twiligt dejandola en el suelo mas herida el enmascardo repidamente fue con su amo dejando a la poni en el suelo derrotada.

 **¿?_** ahh no puedo creer que ayas bajado la guardia cuando claramente te dije que no lo hicieras no tienes remedio.

 **Twilight_** cállate tu que sabes si están fácil porque no vienes y lo haces tu vamos a ver que haces,- grito molesta entonces volteo a ver a todos lados y nada no había nada junto a ellas,- jejeje mirenme soy realmente lamenteble aquí estoy hablando sola, jejeje sola supongo que sienpre estuve sola verdad después de todo quien quisiera estar conmigo,- dijo comensando a llorar,- no quiero estar sola.

 **¿?_** ya cállate eres fastidiosa, escuchame tu nunca has estado sola creme yo se de soledad tu as tenido a tus amigas contigo y es por ellas que te volvistes tan fuerte o es acaso que ya olvidastes sus enseñansas.

 **Twilight_** no jamás podría olvidar sus enseñansas que cada una de ellas me dio siempre atesore sus enseñansas cada una de ellas me mostro un sentimiento diferente.

 **¿?_** oye parece que el tipo que luchaba contra Celestia se fue y quien dará el golpe final será ese enmascarado.

 **Twilight_** que no puedo permitir eso debo ayudar a mi maestra y tu muestra mas respeto grosero.

 **¿?_** uhm no se si te distes cuenta pero no estas en condiciones de poder pelear mucho menos de hacer algo contra el.

 **Twilight_** mis amigas me mostraron algo cada una de ellas pero todas me dieron una leccion en comun jamás te rindas no pienso dejar que sus sacrificios sean en bano.

Ella de nueva cuenta se levanto dio unos cuantos pasos antes de volver a caer se tomo unos pococ minutos para intentarlo de nuevo en esa ocasión su cuerpo tenia un ligero brillo purpura que le hacia mucho mas fácil con lo que pudo llegar con la princesa y en esa ocasión ella pudo ver que había perdido una de sus alas y estaba en el suelo bastante herida.

 **Twilight_** pri-princesa Celestia que le paso digame se siente bien.

 **¿?_** claro que esta bien digo solo perdió una de sus alas verdad,- Twilight solo gruño molesta pero decidió ignorarlo,- obamos no me ignores.

 **Celestia_** descuida Twilight estoy bien jeje pero no creo que pueda seguir mi fiel alumna es momento de que sigas tu propio camino,- Twilght quedo aljo afectada por esa aclaracion,- jejejeje bueno espero y te agas mas fuerte.

 **¿?_** no soy un genio pero creo que quiere que la dejes y seamos honestos si lo piensas de forma logica es la mejor opción.

 **Twilight_** no, olvidalo no piensa abandonarla aunque sea lo mas logico.

 **¿?_** y porque no sus probabilidades des vivir son muy pocas y el tipo de arriba esta por lansarles una esfera y ni tu ni Celestia tienen el poder para poder hacer nada vete como ya te lo dige eso es lo mas logico para poder sobrevivivr.

 **Twilight_** porque, porque la princesa Celestia es mi amiga y eso esta antes que cualquier logica.

 **Celestia_** muchas gracias Twilight de verdad te lo agradesco.

 **¿?_** ahhh cual fue la razón porla que bine en primer lugar bueno ya decidiste supongo que lo mínimo es que me quede junto a ti porque no pude luchar a tu lado lo siento.

 **Twilight_** esta bien de igual modo telo agradesco no quisiera estar sola en estos momentos tengo algo de miedo.

 **¿?_** jajajaja eres olocuente muy bien suerte pequña insecta.

Antes de que la princesa Celestia preguntara conquien mas hablaba y de rebisar que no había nadie por el lugar creyo que su aluman se volvió loca pero entonces el enmascarado creo una gran esfera en el cielo ambas chicas se asustaron Twilight al ver a la princesa asustada se coloco delante de ella con los brasos extendidos la esfera iba en aumento pero la poni no esta retrosediendo ella serró los ojos asta que sintio que alguien estaba asulado.

 **¿?_** sabes cambie de opinion te daré la fuerza para acabar con ese insecto.

El cuerpo de Twilight recibio de golpe un gran incremento de poder que se manifesto en un aura de color morado y su ojo izquirdo desprendia un humo rojo el aura tomo la forma de un lobo Twilight miro sus manos sorprendida y al ver a su derecha le parecio ver el rostro de un chico sonriendole con amabilidad ella rapidamente miro al cielo.

 **En mascarado_** es evidente que la obcion mas clara es terminar con tigo heres inpredecible sera facil despues de todos no tienes ayuda.

 **Twilight_** te equivocas alguien me esta ayudando alguien que no conosco y eso solo me recuerda a dos amigas mias,- el rostro de Fluttershy aparecio y despues el de Rarity,- me enseñaron que la amabilida y la generosidad pueden venir de quien menos lo esperes.

 **En mascardo_** _ **FINAL RAYO.**_

 **Twilight_** _ **KAMEE, HAMEE, HAAAAAAA.**_

Ambos ataques chocron en el cielo y craron un gran estruendo la poni prpura tenia problemas para mantener a raya le gran esfera de electricidad consentrada que estaba dando mas magia de le que podia en eso e¡la esfera comenso a tomar terreno de apoco ante la desespercion de Twilght ella aunmento el poder y al hecerlo escupio algo de sangre cosa que dejo preocupada a la princesa.

 **Celestia_** detente Twilight ese es mucho poder tu cuerpo no podra resistir la precion si sigues asi moriras.

 **¿?_** ella tiene razon no soportaras mi poder almenos no con el poco entrenamiento que tienes.

 **Twilight_** nesesito mas poder asme mas fuerte porfavor.

 **¿?_** si eso quieres pormi bien aunque te dire un truco para este tipo de cosas quieres que te lo cuente purpura.

 **Twilight_** un secreto dises ya habla que tengo que hacer.

 **¿?_** veras la desbentaja de las esferas jigantes es que son muy inestables sobretodo en su sentro asi que cuando yo te diga lansas todo el poder condensado en el cento de acuerdo,- la poni solo asientio,- muy bien espera, espera, 3, 2, 1, AHORAAAAAA.

 **Twilight_** HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.

El Kame hame haaa de Twilight atrabeso el ataque de el enmascardo quien quedo sorpremdido y el ataque de apoco comenso a consumilirlo astque este exploto y desparecio finalmente Twilight estaba respirando de forma agitada depues solo sintio algo golpera ligeramente su frente hera algo agradable.

 **¿?_** lo isistes muy bien niña te felicito ahora ya puedes descansar tranquila.

 **Twilight_** jejejeje gracias heres raro.

La poni solo se dejo caer justo al lado de su maestra quien la veia con una sonrisa orgullossa aunque eestaa llorando en eso llego Spike y se hecer pero al ver lo que susedia solo se sento no havia nada que el piera hacer en estos momentos lo inico que podia hacer hera tomarla de la mano.

 **Spike_** oye Twilight es enserio te tienes que ir.

 **Twilight_** lo siento Spike pero como el resto de las chicas es mi turno de partir jejeje porfavor cuida vien de la princesa no comas muchas jemas, cuando aga frio abrigate bien, come a tus horas no le causes molestias a la princesa entrena y has ejercicio no vebas alcohol y lo mas importante se que estamos en tiempo dificiles pero porfavor busca una chica que sea amable y que te quiera deacuedo trata de ser feliz por favor preometelo.

 **Spike_** si lo prometo Twilight hacer todo lo que me pidistes.

 **Celestia_** descansa Twilight, Spike y yo cuidaremos tu descanso mi pequeña poni.

 **Twilight_** gracias princesa Celestia por favor cuidense.

Finalmente ella serro los ojos y los guardias aparecieron la mision fue un fracaso asi que decidieron escapar con su princesa y Spike cargo el cuerpo de Twilight en el sentro del lugar junto a las otras 5 tumbas se encontraba una nueva con la imajen de una estrella con 5 puntos.

 _ **Twilight Sparkle leal aluman y gran hechisera y amiga dio su vida por Equestria y siempre mostro lo que hera la amistad tan fuerte y decidida como un Lobo.**_

Adornando la tumba havia un libro el cual hera el favorito y una que Spike havia conseguido ase unos dias para ella pues se hacercaba la navidad y el queria darle un regalo a su amiga.

 **Fin del Flasbak.**

 **Celestia_** ese fue el dia que encontramos a Zecora y me nmbaron como matriaca de este lugar si no huviera sido tan deseperada talbes la historias seria diferente aun recuerdo que Spike tambien dio su vida pormi.

 **Flasbak.**

 **Spike.**

La princesa se encontraa en el suelo mal herida y con fuersas apenas y se podia moverse frente a el se encontraba una de las invocaciones de las pocas que quedaban por desgracia la princesa no podia aser mucho pues no tenia tanto poder su unica esperanza hera Spike quien tenia una espada y se veia cansado mientras su oponente el cual hera un oso pareciera tener la ventaja en esta pelea.

 **Celestia_** por favor Spike corre salbate yo estoy acabada.

 **¿?_** deberias hacerle caso no importa como lo veas no tienes oportunidad contra ese tipo.

 **Spike_** olvidalo eso seria desonrrar mi codigo de dragon y eso es algo que jamas pienso hecer.

 **Oso_** jajajaja heres ralmente estupido peñajo y eso te destruira.

 **Spike_** talves lo aga pero eso no hara que yo me rinda.

 **¿?_** escuchame niño si tu estas esperando que yo despierte en ti un poder como el de tus amigas estas equivocado yo no puedo darte poder asique ya para.

 **Spike_** estas equivocada si crees que eso es lo que yo espero de ti, el que tu ya estes aqui eso ya representa mucho para mi, asi que no te preocupes por el poder yo me hare cargo, eh baya aparecieron mas.

Ademas de oso aprecieron mas invocaciones otras cuatro dando un total de cinco oponentes para el dragon quien tomo un escudo que estaba tirado y se colo en guardia y exsalaba un poco de fuego de la boca.

 **¿? 2_** uhh no puedo creer que ayude a este enano esa responsabilidad es tuya.

El cuerpo de Spike toma un ligero brillo de color morado al igual que sus ojos el sorprendido comiensa a tocar su cuerpo y sonrie comfiado.

 **¿?_** no te confies no es tanto poder como tu crees, el solo tedio muy poco sera cosa tuya como lo uses enserio lamento no serte de ayuda.

 **Celestia_** por favor, Spike vete te lo suplico vive.

La princesa del sol callo finalmente inconciente y lo ultimo que pudo ver fue la sonrisa que le daba el dragon... Cuando ella desperto ya hera de noche mas especificamente el sol se estaba ocultando lo primero que vio fue los restos de las invocaciones en el suelo sin señales de vida y justo a unos pocos paso recargado en una piedra estaba el dragon con sangre en su cuerpo ojos serrados y una sonrisa tranquila.

 **Celestia_** Spike, abre los ojos por favor, no me abandones, no.

Junto a los resto de los chicos esta una ultima tumba ahi este tenia la mara de un dragon en tamaño no hera tan grande como el reto esta estab justo al lado de Twilight y Rarity quienes fueron sus amigas mas sercanas y preciadas para el.

 _ **Spike querido amigo y asistente siempre estuvo para todo aquel que lo pudiera nesesitar buscando la manera de ser de ayuda cuerpo de dragon corazon de poni.**_

La princesa coloco algunos comics de los que el solia contarles y puso unas gemas de las que tanto les gustaba comer porfin los 7 amigos estan juntos de nuevo y eso hacia a la princesa feliz.

 **Fin del Flasbak.**

 **Celestia_** el aun hera muy joven tenia toda una vida por delante pero el cuidarme ami no le permitio tener una lo lamento mucho acausa de mi debilidad mis amigos mirieron sin duda no sirbo para esto verdad.

La princesa serro los ojos para poder descansar aun no se creia que las chicas havian buelto de alguna manera tan extraña sin embargo ella rapidamente abrio los ojos y comenso a ver hacia todos lados completamente asustada el Leviathan se estaba hacercando a su pocicion y no venia solo esto hera malo seria esta la batalla final.

 **& con las chicas&.**

Ellas estaban siendo estudiadas para saber si heran las verdaderas y durante el camino pudieron ver como estaba el lugar hera un lugar bastante lamentable sinduda mientras la ultima chica estaba siendo revisada Spike veia el paiaje con una mirada sombria y la cabesa gacha.

 **Spike_** supongo que ya estan felizes verdad su deseo ya se cumplio.

 **Twilight_** uhm Spike de que hablas a que deseo te refieres.

 **Spike_** a su deseo egoista en el que pedian que los chicos jamas huvieran llegado a Equestria y con ellos Zafiro la unica persona que podia entenderme por completo.

 **Raimbow_** lo sentimos Spike pero no creo que fueroa eso.

 **Fluttershy_** ademas nosotras nunca quisismos esto Spike lo saves verdad.

 **Zecora_** adecir verdad nose de que esten habaldo pero los deseos pueden ser engañosos y si no se pidenc on cuidado asta peligrosos.

Las chicas bajaron la cabasa en señal de estar pensando ella tenia rason pero no sabian cual hera la manera de solucionar el problema antes de ue pudieran hablar en un destello de magia aparecio la princesa del sol se le veia bastante seria ella se hacerco a la cebra que ahi estaba.

 **Celestia_** tenemos un problema Zecora, es cuestion de tiempo el ya biene y algo me dise que essta sera la ultima pelea.

 **Zecora_** esta segura de eso matriaca.

La princesa asintio con la cabeza rapidamente Zecora salio corriendo y diciendoles a los ponis que se alistaran para la batalla o evacuaran el campamento rapidamente todos los presentes hicieron lo que ellos consideraban correcto siendo que algunos se quedaron y otros corrieron lejos las chicas por su parte estaban asustadas, confundidas, y sobretodo no savian que hacer en esos momentos.

 **Twilight_** princesa Celestia, que esta susediendo.

 **Celestia_** el ya viene mi fiel alumna y creeme algo me dice que esta pelea sera la ultima de todas.

Eso solo consiguio asustar aun mas a las chicas quienes les pusieron topas de combate y ellas junto a la princesa asi como el resto de voluntarios fueron a la entrada del campamento y ahi se quedaron de pie minutos despues pudieron ver a los Skeletons junto a algunas invocaciones siendo lideradas por un tipo que las chicas no podia distinguir acausa de la distancia.

La princesa dio unos pasos al frente y ahi las chicas por primera ves pidieron ver a la princesa nrillar y despues transformarse en el modo super nova en eso delante de ella aparecio el sujeto y aun haci las chicas no herna capaces de saver quien hera pero ellas sentia un ambiente pesado en los alrededores todos estaban temblando.

 **Leviathan_** vaya, vaya celestia cuanto tiempo sin vernos jajajajaja.

 **Celestia_** uhm yo estaria feliz de no volverte a ver en mi existencia gusano.

 **Leviathan_** me lastimas en fin no vine para cerme el tonto esto ya a durado demaciado y ba siendo hara de darle un final no estas de acuerdo con migo princesita.

 **Celestia_** esa me parece una exselente idea asi la vida de mis ponis volvera a la normalidad de una ves.

Ambos solo se quedaron callado y depues se lansaron y amboc chocaron puños encunato a los dos bandos ellos se lansaron al ataque tambien y las chicas no tuvieron mas remedio que segirlos y ahi fue cuando pudieron ver como los ponis heran derrotados por esos esqueletos o por criaturas extrañas veian que entra ambos lados no se tenian ninguna pisca de piedad, Raimbow, Applejack y Twilight heran las que combatian el resto solo se mantenian ocultos o distrallendo no podian hacer mucho en esta ocacion.

Uno de las invocaciones se hacerco a las chicas y ellas se pusieron en pocicon al igual que Spike pero antes de hacer algo la criatura es destruida por una esfera de color rosa que paso rodando y unas cartas en fuego destrulleron unos cauntos mas en eso la esfera dejo de rodar mostrando a Ros y Haz quienes se asercaron a las chicas.

 **Ros_** cariñito,- dijo dandole un abrazo,- dime cariñito estas bien no estas lastimado verdad.

 **Spike_** eh, bueno, yo, este, tu,- dijo nervioso,- si gracias.

 **Haz_** enserio ese es tu cariñito, ja patetico meda pena ese pequeño insecto.

 **Ros_** no le agas caso no te preocupes yo te cuidare,- dijo restrejando su mejilla conla de ella de forma cariñosa,- jijijiji.

 **Twilight_ o** ye sueltalo,- dijo apartando al pequeño,- alejate de mi hermanito,- la chica solo bajo la mirada,- porque rayos nos estas ayudando.

Ella estaba apunto de ser atacada pero Ros bloqueo con sus cuchillas y dandole una patada lo alejo y despues girando consigio acabarlo ella estaba por ser atacada por la espalda pero un escudo de color morado la protegio y un total de 5 Twilight sujetaron a esa criatura y despues lo golpearon asta acabarlo.

 **Twilight/ Ros_** gracias.

 **Applejack_** porque nos estan ayudando, no se supone que trabajan para aquel tipo.

 **Haz_** en ralidad no quien tiene control sobre nosostros hera la señorita Melascula una ves que ella,- dijo señalando a Fluttershy,- la derroto fuimos libres de hacer lo que nosotros quisieramos.

 **Fluttershy_** yo no podria deben estar equivocados, aun asi porque decidieron siguir con ese sujeto cuando pudieron ayudar a los ponis inocentes.

 **Ros_** seamos realistas ni loca me pondria contra el ser mas fuerte de todos, oponerse a el seria equialente a un suicidio de forma muy, muy dolorosa.

Mas de esas cosas comensaron a llegar y Haz usando sus cartas creo diferntes tipos de armas y unas cuantas se las dio a las chicas y a Spike quienes las aseptaron los demas ponis los notaron por lo que ayudaron a esos tipos ellos al ver alas portadoras de nuevo sabian que tenian una oportunidad.

Mientras esto ocurria la princesa Celestia y Leviathan tenian una tersera batalla siendo que ambos estaban en el cielo volando la prinsesa usando un ala de magia con la que se mantenia bolando amos chocaron puños creando una corriente de aire para despues comensar con un intercambio de golpes y patadas los golpes que no se esquibaban se detenian.

 **Celestia_** pagaras por todo el sufrimiento que has traido a estas tierras .

 **Leviathan_** oh no lo entiendes solo estoy reclamando lo que me pertenece eso es todo jeje.

 **Celestia_** uhm, no pienso perder esta pelea, esta no.

Ambos lansaron un ataque de magia que creo una gran explocion antes de que ambos se hacercaron y ella pudo darle un puñetazo en el estomago seguido de una patada en el rostro y depues trato de darle otro puñetazo pero Leviathan detuvo el golpe y le propino una patada para segidamento un golpe en la espalda que la hizo caer pero en ves de estrellarse se teletransporto ensima de Leviathan y le dio una patada alejandolo ambos tomaron distancia para despues volberse a chocar los puños.

 **Rarity_** y cambiando de tema porque el interes de ayuidarnos ahora, digo porque el cambio de interes.

 **Ros_** bueno yo lo ago por mi cariñito, en cuanto Haz no tengo ni idea.

 **Haz_** es mas divertido y no quiero seguir reciviendo ordenes de nadie ademas tu,- dijo señalando a Rarity,- fuistes una buena amiga mia.

 **Rarity_** en serio, baya cosas digo no es como que tienes algo de malo ni nada jejeje olvidalo.

La princesa y el tipo ese estaban en una combate de rayos magicos siendo que estaban igualados asta que ambos ataques se terminan contrallendo ambos estaban respirando de forma cansada dando un ultimo plus Celestia le propino un fuerte golpe pero para sorpresa suya el tipo nisiquiera se enmuto.

 **Leviatha_** jajajaja, no lo entiendes verdad, la unica rason por la que heres capas de pelear conmigo es porque no tengo todos mis poderes por suerte parami nu huvo gran incombeniente para recueperarme.

 **Celestia_** umm ya veo, entonces creo que tengo la solucion para eso jejeje es una pena para ti.

En eso Leviathan pudo ver al las chicas siendo ayudadas por dos invocaciones suyas Celestia tambien vio la esena y sonrio al ver que de hecho havia barios que seguian su ejemplo dando muchas invocaciones syudaban a los ponis y visebersa eso molesto a Leviathan quien solo gruño para despues solo sonreir.

 **Leviatha_** contestame algo ellas no son los elementos de la armonia, que yo sepa ellas havian muerto protegiendose, aunque todas despertaron poderes interesantes.

 **Celestia_** no se que estes planenado pero si ellas son las chicas y no tengo idea de como es que ellas estan aqui pero esta ves las cuidare.

 **Leviathan_** lo dudo niña,- del cielo calleron esferas que fueron en direccion de las chicas de Ros y Haz quienes veia el ataque sin mucho que poder hacer asta que el golpe al fin se dio,- lo ves nunca las salvaras pormas que lo desees,- en eso Celestia lo toma por detras,- pero que estas haciendo, sueltame.

En el lugar de la explocion de apoco se fue disipando el humo y al terminar se podia ver como Ros y Haz havian de alguna manera recivido el impacto i protejido a las chicas ellos cayeron al suelo mientras las chicas se hacercaron a verlos siendo Rarity quien se hacercp a Haz y Spike a Ros ambos con lagrimas en los ojos.

 **Rarity_** porque, no entiendo porque nos salvastes.

 **Haz_** jejeje lo olvidastes verdad, bueno aun despues de todo tu me diste un regalo muy preciado para mi, tu me distes este hermoso sombrero, fuiste la primera en ser generosa con migo, gracias por eso señorita Rarity.

 **Spike_** dime porque dar la vida por alguien que no conoses, porque decirle cariño a un desconocido.

 **Ros_** no heres un desconocido Spike, un dia mis compañeros se enojaron con migo por loque no tenian ningun problema acabarme, entonces un pequeño dragon de escamas moradas y un lindo cabello verde, el apesar de ser un mounstro, me salvo y cuido como si fueramos iguales, fue la primera ves que me sentia querida y que hera mas que un arma.

 **Haz_** ustedes nos mostraron que somos mas que monstruos.

 **Ros_** lloramos como no tienen idea sus partidas, por eso cuando los vimos no quisimos dejarlos ir denuvo.

 **Haz_** cuidese señorita Rarity y por favor esta vez viva,- Haz finalmente se combirtio en polvo.

 **Ros_** adios cariñito por favor no me olvides,- para su sorpresa Spike le dio un ligero beso en los labios, Ros solo pudo corresponder una ves termino ella estaba completamente roja pero con una sonrisa,- gracias cariñito,- finalmente ella se transformo en polvo al igual que Haz aciendo que todos bajaran la vista.

La princesa estaba feliz de que sus ponis estuvieran asalvo y aunque se sentia mal por esos dos estaba feliz del resultado y ahora por fin terminara ella se comenso a elevar en el cielo mientas comenaba a brillar de un color morado los ponis y invocaciones que estaban ayudando haciendo que Zecora callera de rodillas mientras lloraba diciendo que no lo hiciera.

 **Leviathan_** que estas haciendo, no ves que tu tambien moriras no seas ingenua.

 **Celestia_** jejejeje eso ya lo se y despues de pensarlo se que ellas no son del todo mis chicas y mi lindo muchachito asique porque no alcansarlos mi hermana tambien me espera y quiero conocer a los chicos de los que ellas mehavian hablado siento que ellos tambienestan ahi.

 **Leviathan_** en loquesistes no es verdad,- celestia solo sonrie de foema infamtil y depues saca la lengua,- heres muy infantil.

 **Celestia_** _ **EXPLOCION DE LLAMAS DEL FENIXS.**_

La princesa echo un ultimo vistaso hacia abajo y pudo ver a sus ponis quienes tenian rostros de miedo a Zecora arodillada mientras lloraba y a las chicas quienes penso no volver a ver mientras ella segia cargando magia serro los ojo para no tener tanto miedo.

 **¿?_** oye abre los ojos quieres sera raro para mi hablarte mientras sierras los ojos con fuerza.

La princesa abrio los ojos y se encontro en un campo de flores bastante hermoso y al lado de esta se encontraba un lago al ver su cuerpo se dio cuenta que ya no tenia ninguna de sus heridas y su ala volvio al igual que su ojo, en frente de ella havia un joven, parecia poni pero el no tenia tanto pelaje y no poseia las orejas o colas parecia mas bien un mono lampiño tenia el cabello herisado y vestia una tunica de color gris este la veia sin mucho interes.

 **Celestia_** disculpa pero quien heres, y que es este lugar.

 **¿?_** digamos que vengo a darte le vienbenida a la otra vida y queria hablar un poco contigo antes de que explotes, no se te ocurrio otra cosa porque se tienen que estar matendo.

 **Celestia_** tu heres quien a estado ayudando a ls chicas cuando bueno ya sabes.

 **¿?_** en realidad mi trabajo solo consiste en cuidar de Twilight, el resto no son cosas mias.

 **Celestia_** ya veo tu heres Leo el guardina de la armonia de la magia, verdad, dime porque no esperaste a que llegara.

 **Leonardo_** facil esta es la unica oportunidad en la qe tu y yo podremos hablar, ja en realidad nisiquiera deberia estar aquie rompi la regla al ayudar al dragon y ahora contigo.

 **Celestia_** dime porque rompiste las reglas por mi.

 **Leonardo_** como lla dije es la primera y ultima ves que tu y yo nos podremos ver, supongo que solo queria conocerte, no siempre conoces a una princesita.

 **Celestia_** oye porque dises que sera la ultima ves, que acaso no nos veremso en otro mundo con tus otros amigos.

 **Leonardo_** uhhh descuida a ellos si los conoseras, de hecho ellos se volvieron muy amigos de ellas es solo que bueno, es dificil hablar con ellos cuando estas en el infierno.

 **Celestia_**... QUEEEEE.

 **Leonado_** oye no hagas mucho ruido puede que este muerto pero aun asi melestas.

 **Celestia_** lo siento pero las chicas me hablaron de ti, hasta cierto punto heres bastante amable come es que terminaste en el infierno.

 **Leonardo_** tengo un pasado bastante complicado,- en eso el se sujeta el pecho algo adolorido,- auh ya esta empesando.

 **Celestia_** que es lo que te susede, no te ves muy bien.

 **Leonardo_** son las consecuencias por haver roto las reglas, solamente tenia una oportunidad de ayudar y hablar con alguien en este caso seria Twilight pero rompi las reglas y es hora de pagar el precio.

 **Celestia_** que es lo que te susedera, dime que te pasara.

 **Leonardo_** bueno si estuviera en el paraiso normalmente m alma perderia todos sus recuerdos y seria usada para darle vida a otro ser vivo,- Celestia se tranquiliso al escuchar eso,- por desgracia yo estoy en el infierno porloque mi castigo es diferente,- ok Celestia denuvo esta preocupada,- lo que susedera es que mi alma... Sera destruida para jamas volver.

Las palabras tomaron a la princesa por sorpres derrepente en su cabeza comensaron ayegar recuerdos, recuerdos de otra realidad donde paso lo que les conto las chicas ella pudo recordar todo lo vivido con el sinque lo pudiera evitar comenzo a llorar entonces el cuerpo de Leo se comenso agrietar celestia al ver esto solo corria abrasarlo.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM.

La explocion de la princesa Celestia porfin paso mientras que las chicas los ponis y el dragon veian la esena con espanto en el lugar de la explocion se podia ver un Fenixs de humo todos calleron llorando Twilight no pudiendo mas salio corriendo junto a las chicas y Spike quien las sigui corrieron asta que todas se encontraron con un prado realmente hermoso, solo que su vista estaba en unas tumbas que ahi etaban, sus tumbas cada una fue viendola asta que la desesperacion porfin llego.

 **Fluttershy_** BASTA, NO QUIERO ESTAR AQUI.

 **Applejack_** QUIERO VOLVER QUIERO ABRASAR AMI FAMILIA.

 **Rarity_** POR FAVOR QUIERO IRME Y PASAR MAS TIEMPO CON MI FAMILIA Y DECIRLES LO MUCHO QUE LOS AMO.

 **Pinkie Pie_** POR FAVOR DEVUELBANME A MI CASITA NOS ESTAN ESPERANDO ESTE NO ES NUESTRO LUGAR.

 **Raimbow_** NO SE QUIEN ESTA HACIENDO ESTO PERO MAS VALE QUE REGRESES TODO A LA NORMALIDAD Y TRAIGAS A LA PRINCESA.

 **Spike_** SUFICIENTE SAL Y LO AREGLAREMOS, O TOMAME A MI PERO DEJA A MIS AMIGAS.

 **Twilight_** YA ENTENDI APRENDI MI LECCION REGRESANOAS POR FAVOR NO MAS.

 **Las chicas_** QUEREMOS VOLVER CON LOS CHICOS.

 **Lugar ?.**

Las chicas y Spike se encontraban abrasandose mientras lloraban en en lugar completamente oscuro arrepintiendose de todo lo que ellas havian dicho y deseando que todo volviera hacer como era en un principio.

 **?_** porque estan llorando pequeñas estan tristes por algo en especial,- las chicas abrieron los ojos y notaron en donde estaban,- vienbenidas al espacio infinus mi hogar.

 **Twilight_** Tu, fuistes quien hiso todo esto.

 **?_** si te refieres a la desaparicion de los guardianes de la armonia en el mundo en el que ustesdes estaban, pues si.

 **Raimbow_** porque, porque hisistes algo ten cruel como eso, que fue lo que les hicistes, contesta.

La esfera abrio un portal en donde las chicas podian ver a los chicos y a los del pueblo reunidos podian escuchar como ellos pedian disculpa por traerles prolemas y uno a uno de lo havitantes fueron pronunciondo hasañas y diciendo que ellos heran una vendicion para ellos, los ciudadanos cargaron a todos y los comensaron a lebantar para despues ellos bajarse y decir que tenian una idea para disculparse... Entonces el cielo se ilumino y pudiron ver la luz que los rodeo y que daron muy afectadas al ver a los chicos y a la pequeña desaparecer y a Leo disculparse y gritar.

Todos los presentes estaban llorando por lo visto al parecer sus amigos havian desaparecido o nunca llegaron a Equestria, todo por esa esfera que les hablaba como si eso no fera la gran cosa no aguantando el coraje todas se lanzaron contra le esfera la cual solo brillo un poco mas antes de hacerlas caer sin poder poner resistencia.

 **Fluttershy_** tu, porque lo hisistes ellos no havian hecho nada malo ellos no se merecian eso no te lo perdonare.

En respuesta una nueva bentana se abre mostrando a las chicas discutiendo con los muchachos y depues en la biblioteca junto a Spike donde ellas desearon que jamas huvieran llegado a Equestria, la parte donde ellas lo deseaban hera lo mas repititivo en ese recuerdo.

 **?_** yo solo consedi el deseo de 6 almas puras de corazon, el resultado de su deseo es solo cosa suya y de nadie mas.

Las chicas sa callaron las unicas culpables eran ellas todo lo malo de la otra Equestria hera su culpa y no havia forma de negarlo ellas simplemete comensrona a llorar en cilencio y en arrepentimiento, la imajen de los chicos y de Zafiro asiendose polvo mientras alguin como Leo pedia disculpas hera mucho, Spike se separo de ellas y se alujo todas lo veian sorprendidas pero lo entendieron por su culpa perdio a Zafiero estaban lista para cualquier insulto o reclamo del pequeño bebe dragon.

 **Spike_** ya dejen de llorar, los chicos nos enseñaron que debemos ser fuertes y ustedes solo estan ahi, dejen de hacerlo y ayudanme a busacar como regresar todo a la normalidad.

Las chicas quedaron sorprendidas por esas palabras pero sonrieron deacuerdo.

 **?_** no pueden,- las chicas lo voltearon a ver sorprendidas,- un deseo de corazon no se puede romper con tanta facilidad, se nesesita una pequeña llave para eso y por desgracia ustedes no la tienen,- las chicas bajaron la cabeza deprimidas,- bamos lindas, si no quieren volver a la Equestria de la que vienen pueden quedarse aqui si guatan.

 **Rarity_** al menos nustros amigos deben tener una vida tranquila y feliz en su mundo,- eso iso que las chicas sonrieran hera verdad,- almenos ellos estan vien.

 **?_** te quibocas, ellos no pertenecen a su mundo, los 6 estan muertos.

 **Las chicas_** muertos, pero como.

 **Bondad.**

Se abre un portal donde se mostro el dia de Max, la calle donde encontro al gato Juan al molestarlo, las buelas en la escuela y el golpe que recibio por el balon el como hiva en la calle y encontro lo que seria una roca perdectamente redonda.

 **?_** se supone que esa roca deberia ser su voleto a Equestria, es su cristal.

Despues ellas vieron como entro al callejon y tuvo las pelea para poder ayudar a los animales pero le dieron una palisa y al salir pudieron ver como el callo y despues algo parecido a un carruaje paso y le impacto en el craneo dejando la sera con manchas de sangre.

 **?_** el impacto fue tal que le el golep se esparcio por todo el cuerpo y su creneo quedo completamente destruido, diagnostico, muerte al instante.

 **Fluttershy_** oh, Celestia, que horror.

 **Lealtad.**

Una segunda ventana se abrio y se mostro el dia de Rafael donde el desperto y se pusos acer ejercicios y depues su padre lo llamo su dia en la escuela el como molestaban a un alumno y el lo defendio como su amigo le ofrecia agua, el como es regañado por faltar al partido el como Luis le confiesa que el hiso todo, el como al caminar en la calle se encontro con una roca y la lanso lejos.

 **?_** ese seria su voleto, y adecir verdad es una lastima que lo haya tirado por impulcibo, le huviera servido.

Ellas pudieron ver como unos tipos amenasaban al amigo de Rafael y el se metio y dejo inconsiente a dos de los tres para despues ser golpeado por el jefe a este punto el otro ya no estaba ahi, depues vieron como el tipo le disparo y Rafael callo al suelo y le apunto con el arma mientras Rafael le lansaba el dedo del medio y despues un segundo disparo y otro y otro asta que el arma se quedo sin balas y despues solo se fue.

 **?_** la primera bala no lo mato, el segundo fue en la cabesa y el resto por otros lados destrosando casi todo su cuerpo diagnostico, muete por segunda bala.

 **Raimbow_** maldita sea, porque tenias que hacerte el herue, heres un tonto.

 **Honestidad.**

Una tersera puerta se habrio y se mostro como David estaba trabajando en el campo junto a unos trabajdores y despues la comida familiar y despues como el jugaba con una niña al parecer su hermana y ademas con otros niños talves su abuela tenia rason el seria un buen padre tambie vieron como su abuela lo mando a llamar pero no sipieron que le dijo y al salir se veia afectado, al dia siguiente le hiso unas preguntas pero no sipieron cuales y su madre le dio un abrazo.

 **?_** originalmente hera la madre quien le obcequio el crsital como una muestra de cariño.

Todas vieron como el tratapa de irse asta que la hermana pequeña se enoja y sale corriendo asia quiensabe donde, vieron como el la encontro en un acantilado ys se hacian a la idea de lo que le paso vieron como la pequeña casi cae a este asutando a las chicas pero vieron que el consiguio salvarla pero en su lugar el callo al suelo.

 **?_** el impacto de la caida le causo problemas en la cabesa entrando en estado de coma pero sin muchas oportunidades de sobrevivir la culpa termino causandole pesadillas y despues murio sin mas diagnostico, muerte cerebral.

 **Applejack_** rayos, almenos pudo morir al salvar asu hermanota pequeña.

 **Generocidad.**

Un portal se abre dejando ver a Fernando despertando en una cama muy grande y cara, despues se cambio saliendo con el mismo treje de cuando llego a Equestria, vieron la pequeña charla con sus padres y como salio de una gran masncion dejando a todas completamente anonadadas, al pareser el tipo hera bastante rico, se suvio al auto y se fue a la escuela depues pudieron ver su sita con una chica, para la molestia y celos de la modista quien no sabia el porque y desoues como unos tipos con mascara amensaron a los presentes y como el trato de detenerlos y en su camino encontro una reloj y la tomo.

 **?_** ese en realidad seria su cistal, siendo rico y se robo ese reloj es raro en el.

Depues vieron como el fue descucierto y detenido antes de poder hacer algo en su contra y lo arrinconaron en la pared o ventana del edificio para despues con una patada tirarlo del edificio y despues estrellarse contra el auto destrosandolo y clabandose una barilla en el estomago.

 **?_** la caida huviera sido suficiente para matarlo pero no lo fue y el impacto fue tal que se rompio la columna vertebra y finalmente la barilla se clovo en unos de sus pulmones, diagnostico, el murio acausa de la barilla que se clavo en su pulmon derecho.

 **Rarity_** oh, querido devias hacer lo que ellos pedian y no ariesgarte tanto.

 **Risa.**

Una quinta puerta se habre mostrando una havitacio bastante colorida deahi salio Miguel cantando y llego para poder desayunar y depues fue a la escuela donde barios lo saludaban y en el decanso ellos se pusieron a jugar cual niños pequeños, despues vieron como otro alumno se hacercaba y le comenta algo de una fiesta sorpresa y este hacepta y sale de su casa en la noche en el camino se encontro con un payaso colorido.

 **?_** en este punto el devio encontrar su cristal y no a ese extraño payaso.

Vieron como llego a una casa realmente horrible y que asimple vista daba mala espina pero el supuso que hera un fiesta de miedo lo que sorprendio a las chicas y Pinkie estuvo 100% de acuerdo aciendo que sus amigas caygan al estilo anime, depues de que Migue dijera las palabras proividas salio Pedro disfrasado y la cas comenso a caer y Miguel no pudo salir a tiempo cayendole la casa por completo.

 **?_** le callo una casa por completo destrosando los huesos de su cuerpo, unas vigas se clabaron en diferente partes de su cuerpo, diagnostico, muerto instantanea por perforacion.

 **Pinkie Pie_** nunca pense que huviera personas que podrian odiarnos por nuestra forma de ser.

 **Los hermanos.**

Se puede ver como otra ventana se abre y de ahi se muestra como Leo tenia una gran pila de libros y derrepente aparece Zafiro haciendo el truco de pedir Leo simplemete salio para poder hacer la compras vieron la forma tan fria en la que trato a su vecina y a los chico que lo invitaron a una fiesta donde de hecho, el Leo actual hera mas ambale a comparacion con este, todas vieron el insendio del edificio y como Leo entro y salvo a una niña para despues entrar y salvar a Zafiro y despues vieron la explocion.

 **?_** bueno seque Spike tiene cariño a la pequeña y es por eso que mostrare por separado.

 **Zafiro.**

Se podia ver a la pequeña en el tapete de una casa completamente deprimida y con uno de sus ojos de color blanco y su naris estaba agritada, ella salio caminando a la calle y depues otra ves vieron como esas cosas atropellaban a la pequeña.

 **?_** el resultado de la explocion le causo segera en uno de sus ojos y perdio por completo el sentido del olfato, sin mencionar que estuvo en una terrible deprecion a causa de que ella y Leo feuron separados.

 **Spike_** rayos Zafiro, de verdad lo lamento.

 **Magia.**

Se habre una ultima puerta donde se puede ver una ambulancia y dentro estaba alguien con quemaduras completamente grabes y aun lado estaa una pequeña cachorrita, el tipo hera Leo y apesar de todo el seguia consiente lo metieron a un quirofano donde lo operaron y el seguia despierto para despues solo reir de forma cansada y pedir que cuidena a su mascita y depues solo serro los ojos.

 **?_** la explocion por increible que les paresca no lo mato y de hecho apaser de todo el seguia consiente, preocupdo por su ahora hermana, depues de llegar al quirofano por mas anestecia que le ponian el no sedia asi que estuvo consiente durante toda la opercion asta que simplemente si rindio, diagnostico, una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa pero alaves mostrando lo fuerte que hera el capitan de los guardianes de la armonia.

 **Twilight_** je, siempre haces lo que quieres verdad Leo, ahh de verda lo sentimos.

Las chicas se sentaron es cierto que los chicos talves no tuvieron una vida larga como ellas huvieran querido pero almenos ya podian descansar empaz... ¿verdad? Seria prudente pregunata ya vieron mucho pero querian estar seguras.

 **Applejack_** almenos sus almas estan descansando en paz, cierto.

 **?_** ohh seguro,- las chicas se tranquilizaron por eso,- al menos 5 de ellos claro sin contar a la pequeña,- y ahora estaban asustadas,- es una pena lo de su alma.

 **Raimbow_** da miedo preguntarte pero, que quieres decir con eso.

Una nueva ventana se abrio y ahi aparecio un lugas bastante hermoso y ahi se podian apreciar a los chico junto con una vercion de las chicas ellos se veian tranquilos ahi estaban Max, Rafael, David, Fernando, Miguel junto a las chicas y en una colina se veia a Twilight, Zafiro, Spike y la Princesa Celestia junto a Luna estaban viendo todo a trabes de una colina.

 **Twilight_** oye donde esta Leo no lo veo por ningun lado.

 **?_** o tu guardian, si el no esta ahi.

En eso otra puerta se abrio mostrando un lugar muy diferente al primero, aqui el cielo hera de un color rojo sangre, la tierra y cualquier cosa se veia con tono muerto y se podia aprecier un sin fin de criaturas de pesadillas, las chicas solo pudieron sudar frio al ve tal lugar.

 **Spike_** en tonces Leo esta en ese lugar tan horrible, pero porque.

 **?_** bueno el tiene algunos pecados que lo his¡cieron ganar ese lugar y tu pregunta no el no se encuentra ahi el rompio las reglas pago el precio por eso.

 **Twilight_** y cuales son esas reglas, y que le paso.

 **?_** hay algo que no pude camiar y ese es el destino de conocerse pero al conseder su deseo y ellos al no poder ayudarlas en sus seres sabian que heran su responsabilidad porlos que siempre las cuidaron,- en fin una ves ayudaron ustedes ya no podian hacer mas, sin embargo Leo ayudo a Spike al darle poder siendo que eso no hera su resposabilidad y al despedirce de Celestia.

 **Fluttershy_** y cual es el precio que Leo tuvo que pagar.

 **?_ n** ormal menente los del paraiso su alma olvida todos sus rercuerdo y son usadas para un nuvo ser vivo, pero.

Una ventana se abrio mostrando a Leo frente a Celestia y explicandole que su alma seria destruida como si nunca huviera exsistido y despues Celestia darle un abrazo antes de este estallar en una nuve de color gris.

Las chicas se sentaron para poder asimilar la informacion que acaban de escuchar pues todo indica que su amigo no solo murio sini que dejo de existir los recuerdos que cada uno paso con ellos y Zafiro fueron llegando y comesaron a brillar antes de hacerle frente ala esfera que tenian delante.

 **Fluttershy_ p** or favor regresanos a nuestra casa no queremos mas esto.

 **?_** esa es su nueva casa tendran que haceptarla.

 **Applejack_** este no es nuestro ogar en nuestra cas aun ay quienes nos esperan.

 **?_** la deccion ys esta hecha ustedes no pueden hacer nada.

 **Rarity_** siempre hay algo que se pueda hacer y nosostras haremos lo que sea.

 **?_** esta ocacion me temo que no los deseos de corazon son irompibles se nesesita una llave y por desgracia ustesdes no la tienen.

 **Pinkie Pie_** estabamos molestas, no pedes decir que deverdad eso es un deseo de corazon puro.

 **?_** estoy consiente de eso, aun asi el pequeño dragon trato de persuadirlas pero su terquedad ocaciono todo esto.

 **Raimbow_** sabemos que fuimos unas tontas, pero no agas que ellos pagen per nuestra culpa, ellos son inosentes.

 **?_** ya lo se porque crees que permiti que ellos pudieran darles ese poder a sus contra partes.

 **Spike_** yo jamas desee que esto susediera, porfavor cumple mi deseo y regresa todo a la normalidad.

 **?_** me temos que esto no funciona asi niño, aunque tu deseo es puro y sin malas intenciones no puedes borrar el milagro de otros.

 **Twilight_** no sotras ya no queremos ese deseo puedes desaserlo cuando quieras, pero por favor regresanos a nutros amigos.

 **?_** no lo entienden verdad si no tienen la llave el mundo se quedara tal y como esta en estos momentos.

Las chicas bajaron la cebesa y mas y mas recuerdo pasaron por sus cabesas porloque ellas y Spike tomaron todo el valor que tenian y miraron con seriedad a la esfera y depues se lansaron corriendo contra ella, la esfera se quedo quieta y despues dio un suspiro.

 **?_** baya es una lastiam pero creo que no tengo de otra,- dijo haceido que su brillo aumentara,- adios mis niñas.

 **Las chicas_** AHHHHHHHHHH.

 **Continuara.**

 **Bueno para mañana subo el terser y ultimo capitulo de este especial de una año.**


	18. Especial de un año parte 3

**?.**

 **Un mundo sin guardianes,**

 **Tersera perte.**

 **.**

 **Las chicas_** AHHHHHHHH,- gritaron sustadas.

Una ves se calmaron y no sintieron el golpe de la caida ellas abrieron los ojos y se sorprendieron al ver que estaban en la biblioteca de Poniville, una ves salidas del la imprecion comensarona ver a todos lados, por la ventana se podian escuchar a los pajaros cantar y tambien que ya se estaba poniendo algo oscuro, al principio quisieron pensar que todo fue una pesadilla pero al verse una a la otra hera mas que evidente que ese no hera el caso.

 **Twilight_ ¿** do-donde estamos?,- pregunto nerviosa.

 **Spike_** en-en la biblioteca al parecer,- dijo asustado.

 **Applejack_** ¿que-que creen que susedio, e-e- esa esfera dijo que requeriamos una llave,- dijo confundida.

 **Fluttershy_** oh, talves nos tuvo algo de lastima,- dijo de forma asustada.

 **Raimbow_** o talves solo esta jugando con nosotras,- dijo enojada,- como se atrebe.

 **Rarity_** yo creo, que, deberiamos sa-salir,- dijo no muy segura.

 **Pinkie Pie_** es lo mejor, ta-talves veamos a nuestro amigos,- dijo de forma pocitiva.

Sin mas se hacercaron a la puerta donde una muy nerviosa Twilight abrio la puerta de golpe mientras las otras solo gritaron, una ves abrieron los ojos se encontraron con una confundida Zecora, quien al parecer estaba apunto de tocar la puerta al verlas solo sonrio nerviosa y movio su mano en forma de saludo, las chicas y Spike estaban viendo todo al rededor y se sorprendieron al ver todo como lo recordaron y no pudieron aguantar la emocion.

 **Las chicas_** ZECORAAAA.

Las 6 chicas mas el pequeño dragon se lansaron abrasar a su amiga quien se sorprendio tanto por el abraso tan repentino como por el grito dejandola un poco incomoda, a cuasa de que se lansaron la zebra no pudo aguantar el peso y termino callendo mientras las chicas comensaron a hablar todas al mismo tiempo haciendo que su amiga no entendiera casi nada y siendo sinseros ya la esaban poniendo nerviosas y digamos, porque no asustandola.

 **Zecora_** tambien es bueno verlas de nuevo mis amigas, pero si noles molesta podrian quitarse,- dijo algo nerviosa, en eso las 6 amigas mas el dragon se colocan de pie,- ahora, me podrian decir por que tanto animo.

 **Rambow_** no es importante Zecora, solo olvidalo quieres,- dijo algo apenada.

 **Zecora_** bamos mi buena amiga, que la curiosidad me mata.

 **Fluttershy_** bueno, es que no te vemos muy seguido eso es todo,- dijo dando una escusa rapida.

 **Zecora_** supongo que lo tomare en cuenta jejejeje, por cierto es una sorpresa verlas a todas juntas.

 **Twilight_** nos nesesitas para algo en especial Zecora.

 **Zecora_** si, nesesito que me acompañen si no es mucha molestia.

 **Rarity_** ¿Adonde querida?,- pregunto curiosa.

 **Zecora_** es una sorpresa mis amigas ponis, acompañenme les aseguro que no se arrepentiran.

Las chicas solo le hicieron caso a la cebra y la comensaron a seguir por el pueblo, durante el camino pudieron ver que de hecho todo el pueblo estaba como si nada como si esa pesadilla jamas hubiera sido sierta, lo unico que les daba algo de miedo hera que por mas que caminaban por el pueblo de hecho no podian ver a otros ponis, cosa que les asustaba de sierto modo.

La cebra las termino llebando asta lo que seria la pasteleria de los Ceke, Pinkie al verla no pudo evitar gritar de la felizidad pues recordaba lo que ella vio hase no mucho, al llegar serca de la entrada Zecora les dio paso para que la abrieran mientras ellas lo hacian no pudieron eviatar creer que por una misera de segundo, su amiga rayada puso una sonrisa malisiosa, igonarndo ese echo decidieron abrir la puerta y enonces.

 **Ponis_** SORPRESAAA,- griaron todos los ponis del pueblo.

 **¿?_** IDIOTAS,- se escucho una segunda vos algo molesta.

Las chicas pudieron ver el local como se veia para una fiesta adormada con serpentinas, globos y una que otra piñata, habia aperitibos bebidas y uno que otro juego, las chicas y el pequeño no pudieron evitar que al ver a todos sus conocidos juntos, que las lagrimas se les salieran de sus ojos, la famila de Rarity estaba ahi, los Apple y los Cake, estos rapidamente se lansaron y abrasaron y besaron a sus familias en especial la poni vaquera.

En eso Fluttershy siente que alguien le jala ligeramente la pierna al igual que a la unicornio blanca y a la poni de tierra naranja, al ver al suelo pudieron ver que heran las CMC, quien les pedian disculpas, ellas sin poder hacer nada las abrasaron con rios de lagrimas mientras las otras niñas estaban igual, aunque creo que es mas por el miedo, una ves ma calmadas todos comensaron a ver a los lados y al no ver a siertos humanos se comensarona poner nerviosas y a asustarse, y si allos no estaban en ese lugar con el resto.

 **Leonardo_** NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME MALDITO INSECTO.

Claro asta que escucharon esa vos tan familiar que para la sorpresa de los inviados hiso que sonrieran mienteas nuavas lagrimas se presentaban, especialmente en Twilight y Spieke, al comensar a caminar a esa vos mientras los invitados se esparcian para poder disfrutar de la fiesta, en una mesa estaban los seis amigos siendo que estaban intando calmar a una molesto Leo, cielos eso en eso momento les alegraba tanto.

 **Miguel_** por favor calmate capi,- dijo el humano amante de los dulses e infantil del grupo.

 **Fernando_** si, lo hiceron mas que nada por costunbre,- dijo el chico elegante y refinado.

 **Leonardo_** esas sabandijas,- dijo enojado el intelctual y amante del chocolate,- se supone que la palabra hera los siento en ves de sorpresa.

 **Max_** bamos capitan,- trato de calmar el mas tranquilo de los seis, ademas de ser el mas apegado a su portadora,- solo fue mero reflejo.

 **Rafael_** ademas seamos sinseros con esto cap, tu idea era un tanto absurda,- dijo el chico deportista y competitivo del grupo.

 **David_** bueno deja el berrinche, despues de todo esta idea fue tuya y nisiquera recimos a las chicas para disculparnos.

Las 6 ponis habian oido su combersacion y se sorprendieron de que Leo fuera el de la idea de la fiesta, pero sin dudas eso las enternesio de sobremanera, una ves estuvieron serca Leo con su actitu de siempre volteo a ver alas chicas lo mismo que el resto de los muchacos, los dose se estaban viendo justo a los ojos mientras se colocaban de pie, los invitados sabiendo cual hera el motivo de la fiesta guardaron silencio y pusieron atencion como buenas viejas chismosas, **(sin querer ofender a nadie claro esta),** el lugar se mantubo en silencio por barios segundos hasta que los chicos estaban por hablar, pero antes de eso las chicas se lansaron a abrasarlos y a comensaron a pedir disculpas.

 **Chicas_** lo sentimos por favor pedonenos.

 **Rafael_** balla eso fue rapido, no volvere a dudar de tus capacidades cap,- susurro a sus amigos quienes solo asintieron.

 **Leonardo_** podrias calmarte purpura,- dijo algo cortante pero sin pareser grosero,- y deja de llorar ami.

 **Twilight_** no te gustan las niñas lloronas, lo se,- dijo aun llorando en su pecho y despues aferrarse aun mas,- pero aun asi no puedo calmarme.

Las chicas continuaron llorando por un par de minutos mas asta que finalmente se calmaron lo suficiente y los soltaron, aunque sea un poco, en eso la abuela que havia bisto todo puso una sonrisa un tanto de malicia y se aclaro la garganta llamando la atencion de todos los invitados.

 **Abuela Smith_** jejejeje, ya sabia yo que tarde o temprano se terminarian quedand juntos, Big prepara todo para la boda,- dijo de forma burlona haciendo sonrojar a David.

 **Applejack_** Abuela como puedes decir esto asi como asi,- dijo molesta asiendo que la abuela baje la cabesa avergonsada,- el y yo nisiquiera hemos tenido una cita todabia y eso no pasara asta que el me invite a una,- dijo seria pero con un notable sonrojo.

 **Todos_** QUEEEEE,- gritaron todos, sorprendidos, emocionados y asustados.

Eso hiso que la abuela sonriera enormemente, AppleBloom saltara de la felicidad y que Big Mac solo pudiera frunsir el seño, para despues solo sonreir, David por otro lado se quedo prosesando la informacion asta que lo entendio y se puso completamente rojo de la verguenza y eso aumento al ver la cara de desicion de Applejack, ella no estaba jugando.

 **Fernando_** jejeje filicidades amigo ya era hora jejeje,- y como buenos amigos los chicos no pudieron aguantarse y burlarse de el un poco.

 **Rafael_** jejeje ya se vio quien tiene los pantalones mi amigo,- se burlo de la situacion.

 **Miguel_** jejejeje yo organisare la boda no te preocupes, y tambien la luna de miel,- dijo de forma picara.

 **Spike_** uhh ya te amarraron jejejejeje.

 **Max_** yo quiero ser el padrino,- dijo de forma inocente sin mala intencion.

 **Leonardo_** uhm, que tonteria,- dijo de brasos crusados,- Vaquera, solo espero que no lo molestes en sus entrenamientos por estar al pendiente de la granja,- dijo de forma seria pero notandose el tono burlon.

 **David_** no, capitan, Max ustedes tambien,- dijo al ver que el mas serio y el mas timido tambien se reian un poco de el.

Antes de que pudieran segir burlandose como buenos compas sintiron unas miradas detras de ellos y bolteron encontrandose con la de las demas chicas que al escuchar a su amiga granjera se pusieron a pensar y al ver la mirada de los chicos tuvieron diferentes reacciones.

La unicornio blanca sabia que Fernando hera lo que ella queria, un caballero, le ponia atencion ademas de que el hera bastante educado y generoso, esta se puso los pantalones y miro a su guardian con una mirada seria esperando algo de el, en cuanto a Fernando se puso nervioso asi que decidio con sus poderes de hielo crear una flor y se la dio cosa que ella asepto gustos y sonrio en aprobacion poniendo nervioso al educado del equipo.

La pegaso celeste comenso a pensar en todas las cosas que a hecho Rafa por ella y son bastantes, el es para ella en palabras propias 20% mas genial ademas de ser de los pocos que puden segirle el paso, ademas de que adiferencia de ella el es un buen perdedor, ambos se miraron y apartaron la mirada algo sonrojados para despues verse y chocar los puños serrando asi el trato.

La poni fiestera dejo las bromas de lado por un momento y se dio cuenta de las cualidades que poseia Miguel como personaje y aunque en realidad no pareciera el tipico chico tarado y que ase bromas sin dudas ella tampoco lo mostraba del todo, y el al igua como lo penso su amiga es de los pocos de segirle el paso, en cuanto Miguel el al ver la cara seria de Pinki no estaba seguro que hacer, bailaba, contaba chistes, por Arceus que alguien le diga, finalmente sonrio y Pinkie se la debolbio para despues aparecer detras de el siendo cargada por la espalda.

La pegaso amarilla recordo todas las beses que el la protegio ademas el es alguien bastante amable que disfruta de los pequeños placeres de la vida, como la comida y una buena siesta o estar con la naturale estar en paz, pero sienpre dispuesto a luchar por sus seres queridos y todas las esenas donde interuactuaban estos dos personaje, Max al verla sonrojandose de apoco no sabia exactamente que hacer puesto que el en estos momentos estaba bastante nerbioso, Scotaloo quien veia esto tomo la mano de ambos y las junto asiendo que ambos solo sonrieran y abrasaran un poco a su hija.

La aprendis de la princesas Celestia se puso a pensar, es sierto que su guardian hera bastante temparementel al grado de caer mal y sin dudad es algo que ninguna mujer quiere, pero viendolo de otro modo el esta para poder ayudar a su manera no asiendo las casas por los demas sino que ayudandolos a darse cuennta ellos mismos, ella vio a Leo quien al notar el ambiente y su mirada solo frunsio el seño y se cruso de brasos mientras tenia venas de enojo en la frente, Twilight al notarlo solo se cubrio el rostro completamente rojo al tener esos pensamientos, pero si ubiera puesto atencion hubiera bisto el pequño sonrojo que tenia Leo.

Los dos dragones vieron la esena algo nerviosos, eso asta que Zafiro se puso a pensar, es verdad que Spike no hera fuerte y de sierto modo tmpoco era valiente, pero en mas de una ocacion le mostro que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse por ella, eso la hiso sonreir y tomar la mano del dragon de escamas verdes quien solo sonrio como tonto, eso asta que noto la mirada de mierte que le daba Leo asiendo que suelte la mano y se arrodille pidiendo piedad.

Los imbitados vieron todo con unas cuantas gotas al estilo anime sin saber que haser o decir, esto hera algo bastante incomodo a decir verdad, es en ese momento que aprecieron dos nuebos invitados.

 **Celestia_** yo espero que al menos me permitas asistir a tu boda mi fiel alumna,- dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

 **Chicas_** PRINCESA CELESTIA, PRINCES LUNA.

Frente a ellas estaban ambas princesas de equestria, estaba la princesa del sol tal y como ellas la recordaban ambas alas tan majestuosas como siempre, y ambos ojos que deprendian un brillo unico que aumento desde el viaje de Leo y ella a manjattan, cosa que molestaba algo a Twilight, y sin olvidar ese cuerno que la asia ver tan imponente, sin poder soportarlo Twilight corrio a darle un abraso sorprendiendo a la alicornio.

 **Celestia_** ohhh, yo tambien te quiero mi querida alumna, es bueno ver que ya no estas enojada con los muchachos,- dijo con una linda sonrisa, llenando de admiracion a las chicas.

 **Luna_** pero hermana, no estabas impaciente por ver como las chicas regañaban y ponian en su lugar a los guardianes,- dijo sorprendiendo a todos y asustando a la princesa.

 **Leonardo_** por extraño que paresca, yo si te creo, rayitas,- dijo biendo a Zecora.

 **Zecora_** traje a las chicas como pedistes Leo,- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Celestia_** n-no, te equivocas hermanita, estoy segura que escuchastes mal jejeje,- dijo bastante nerviosa.

 **Luna_** no yo estoy segura de que.

 **Celestia_** ohhh miren mi hermanita no sabe ni lo que dice jejeje,- dijo tapandole la boca a la princesa Luna.

 **Miguel_** bueno les estamos agradecidos por aver benido, ahora, A FESTEJAR.

Con eso dicho la fiesta comenso de la mejor manera pocible, los niños bailando y jugando los juegos junto al duo de la risa, el par de la honestidad y lealtad compitiendo justo en estos momento los dos chicos hasiendo fuersa para ganarse el uno al otro mientras las chicas apoyaban al igual que el resto de los ponis quienes tenian bolsas de bits apostando por su favorito, mientras que los de la bondad y la generosidad estaban bailando en la pista de baile bastante animados, y un poco apartado en una de las esquinas estaba Leo junto a la princesa Celestia, Zecora y Twilight hablando de forma tranquila y de cosas relacionada a magia, alquimia y pociones y la princesa Luna estaba conviviendo bastante alegre con los ponis del pueblo.

La fiesta termino bastante tarde y los niños ya estaban dormidos debajo de una de una de las mesas viendo una pelicula en el celular de Leo, mientras que el resto ya se havia retirado y las chicas, chicos y las princesas aun estabn en una de las mesas platicando bastente animados recordando cosas de todas las cosas que an estado viviendo desde que llegaron a equestria y desde que su amiga con rayas se unio al grupo.

 **Zecora_** jejejeje no puedo crer que Leo haya hecho eso jejej,- dijo divertida.

 **Twilight_** jejejeje si, cuando se meten con los chocolates de Leo el se conveierte en alguien diferente.

 **Celestia_** jejeje pero al grado de atar al par de la risa a un poste mientras el se come los dulses me pare exjagerado.

 **Pinkie Pie_** ese fue un dia gris para los dulces.

Los presentes solo siguieron riendose al escuchar esa agnedota del guardian de la magia quien solo gruño algo molesto, hasta que pudieron ver a los niños quienes estaban dormidos sacandole una tierna sonrisa a todos, bueno Leo solo suspiro.

 **Rarity_** eso me recuerda la primer cita de mi pequeña hermanita,- dijo de forma soñadora.

 **Fernando_** siiiii, lo recuerdo muy bien,- dijo irritado.

 **Flasback**

Se puede ver que en la botique hoy hera un dia de lo mas normal, siendo que Rarity estaba asiendo el desayuno, Fernando estaba leyendo el periodico mientras bebia una taza de cafe, en una esena como cualquier casa, eso asta que la pequeña niña de la familia, que pareia mas su hija que su hermana bastante araglada y feliz al grado de estar silvando.

 **Rarity_** ohhh mi pequeña Switibell, parese que estas muy feliz el dia de hoy.

 **Fernando_** jejeje si, a que sedebe tanta felizidad mini Leydig,- dijo dandole un sorbo a su cafe con una sonrisa.

 **Switibell_** si, esque ayer me invito un niño a una salida,- dijo causando que Rarity se emocionara y que Fernando escupiera su cafe.

 **Rarity/Fernando_** ¿QUEEEE?,- gritoron emocinada y molesto.

 **Fernando_** ¿quien es el gusano?

 **Rarity_** ayyy mi hermanita porfin es una señorita, no estas emocionado Fernando... ¿que estas haciendo con esos cuchillos?,- dijo extrañada.

 **Fernando_** jejejeje, ya bera cuando encuentre a ese tipo, que solo quiere propasarse con la mini Leydig,- dijo con una sonrisa retorsida.

 **Switibell_** bamos Fernando no es nesesario que exsajeres tanto,- dijo algo sonrojada,- es solo una salida.

 **Fernando_** tienes rason mini Leydig, despues de todo llebaras esto,- dijo mostrandole un par de espadas.

 **Switibell_** NO PIENSO LLEBAR ESO,- dijo algo asustada.

 **Fernando_** tienes rason esta es mejor,- dijo mostrandole un acha de guerra de doble filo.

 **Switibell_** NI SIQUIERA PUEDO CARGAR CON ESO,- dijo sudando a mares.

 **Fernando_** olvida las arma no las nesesitas... Despues de todo yo ire contigo.

BANK,- se escucho el golpe de algo.

 **Rarity_** sera mejor que te calmes querido,- dijo con un sarten en la mano mientras que en el suelo estaba Fernando en K.O,- ohh mi querida hermanita tenemos mucho deque discutir.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

 **Miguel_** jejejejeje, no sabia que podias ser bastante celoso.

 **Fernando_** si tuvieras una niña que cuidar lo etenderias,- dijo avergonsado.

Los chicos que tenian hermanas o en el caso de Max una hija se pusieron a pensar y despues fruncieron el seño y estubiieron deacuerdo con su amigo en este tema, un que Leo parecia algo disgustado con las niñas.

 **Leonardo_** esas mocosas solo nos meten en problemas,- dijo irritado.

 **Raimbow_** ehh, es sierto que son algo trabiesas, pero no crees que ejeras un poco.

 **Leonado_** por culpa de ellas estube detenido por mas de 4 horas.

 **Applejack_** ¿En serio?, como es eso pocible.

 **Leonardo_** bueno, lo recuerdo muy bien.

 **FLASBACK.**

Las CMC estaban siendo cuidadas por Leo pues los encargados de cuidarlos estaban ocupados, como lo combensieron, ni idea, la cosa es que el las esta cuidando asta que en sierto punto pasaron por el parque, las niñas se pusieron a jugar con el resto hasta que calleron en un charco de lodo.

 **Leonardo_** saben deberian comensar a madurar de una ves,- dijo irrritado mientras sentaba a las niñas en una de las bancas y las limpiaba con un pañuelo.

 **Scotaloo_** creiamos que si mi papa y los demas consiguieron un niñero es para que nos cuide y nos apapache,- dijo mientras Leo solo se limitaba a limpiarlas con cara molesta.

 **Leonardo_** tienen suerte de que alla perdido esa tonta apuesta, y no soy su niñero,- les grito molesto, asustando a las niñas.

Un policia pasaba por esos lados y se acerco mientras Leo seguia limpiando el rostro de las niñas, eso hasta que los cuatro miran al poni detras de ellos.

 **Applebloom_** ¿Susede algo aficial?,- pregunto algo confundida.

 **Oficial_** una preguntita, ¿Que son ustedes tres con el hombre aqui presente?,- pregunto bastante serio, los 4 se miraron confundidos.

 **Leonardo_** y eso que le importa maldita rata con patas.

Le comento bastante irritado ya tenia suficiente con estas mocosas para que otro tonto benga a molestar, el polisia saco unas esposas y Leo retrosedio por reflejo, no volveria a pricion otra ves, la verdad queria aurrarse problemas y por los nervios olvido que hera mas fuerte.

 **Leonardo_** quiero decir, que yo las estoy cuidando, lo juro esque sus hermanos son unos inutiles buenos para nada que no querian aserse cargo de ellas y me las encargaron en otras palabras soy su niñero, ¿Verdad?

La niñas tenian el seño fruncido al escuchar a Leo insultar a sus hermanos ademas de que sonrieron de forma algo malisiosa.

 **Switibell_** ¿niñero? Yo creia que usted nos habia llamado para darnos caramelos,- dijo de froma inocente, mientras el policia espoaba a Leo.

 **Leonardo_** no soy pedofilo lo juro,- grito mientras el oficila lo llevaba.

 **Oficial_** si, si, digaselo al juez,- dijo perdiendose de la vista con Leo.

 **Applebloom_** ¿creen que tomo repesalias contra nosotras?,- pregunto algo asustada.

 **Scotaloo_** lo dudo, pero debo decirle a papa que duerma con un ojo abierto,- las niñas solo pudieron pasar saliba nerviosas.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

 **Todos menos Leo_** Jejejejejeje, te lo jugaron.

 **Twilight_** bueno, ahora se porque tube que pagar 200 bit cuando fui a sacarte de la prision.

 **Fluttershy_** oh, de verdad lamento los problemas que mi hija te causo Leo, losiento,- dijo disculpandose mientras hacia una pequeña reberincia.

 **Leonardo_** no esta vien, de igual forma gane sierta fama en la pricion,- en eso ven como Raimbow y Rafael, estaban compitiendo para ver quien bebia mas cidra,- ustedes son molestos.

 **Fernando_** es verdad, alguna ves se comportan como personas normales.

 **Rafael_** pues claro, como cualquier persona tenemos nuestros momentos.

 **Rarity_** ¿de verdad?,- dijo increudula,- les moletaria contarnos algo.

 **Raimbow_** para nada, umm veamos, yase, esto lo recuerdo muy bien.

 **FLASBACK.**

Los dos pegasos iban saliendo de la pasteleria de los Cake y raramente Rafael estaba pensando de forma seria, de algo que puede ser muy importante.

 **Rafael_** ¿sabes? Talves no lo paresca, Pero cuando me gustaba una chica o veia una linda chica, yo me ponia muy nervioso a la hora de hablar con ellas,- dijo pensativo, confundiendo a la pegaso, no recordaba que con ella se comportara asi.

 **Raimbow_** pero si conmigo siempre hablas con normalidad,- su compañero solo sonrio de forma alegre.

 **Rafael_** esque antes creia que heras hombre,- dijo con una sonrisa, Raimbow lejos de molestarse solo sonrio divertida.

 **Raimbow_** idiota nalgas caidas.

 **Rafael_** cabesa de plumas.

 **Raimbow_** cabello de a feminado.

 **Rafael_** gorda hermana gemela de Rasputia.

 **Raimbow_** burro de Shrek,- ambos se veian con chispas de electricidad en los ojos asta que simplemete sonrieron.

 **Rafael_** ¿Quieres tener una carrera cabesa de aire.

 **Raimbow_** el que pierda paga la cena, nalgas caidas,- asi los dos salieron volando asta quien sabe donde.

 **FIN DEL FLASBACK.**

 **Reimbow_** sip, bastante normal.

 **Fernando_** eso les parece a ustedes algo normal,- pregunto algo incredulo.

 **Rafael_** ya deberias saber que en este lugar la palabra normal es bastante custionable.

Los chicos no pudieron negarlo pues desde que llegaron cosas que en realidad no serian pocibles para ellos ahora son posibles, digo ahora no parecian tan humanos, y las ponis bueno se sintieron algo ofendidas.

 **Celestia_** eso no es cierto, mis ponis son completamente normales.

 **Fernando_** no es verdad, tengo pruebas de que pueden ser bstante extraños, e incluso alguie como yo pueden sacarlo de sus casillas, lo recuerdo muy bien.

 **FLASBACK.**

Fernando iba en el tren con runbo a canterlot, gracias a las pociones de zecora pudo regresar a su forma poni pues no queria causar panico, en una de las paradas el pudo ver como una linda chica subia a el tren y como buen caballerero que es se puso de pie y le ofrecio su asiento, la poni al ver esto fruncio el ceño.

 **Poni_** ¿Por que me das tu asiento?

 **Fernando_** por que, es una.

 **Poni_** chica, ¿crees que no puedo ir de pie por ser una fragil y delicada chica?, machista, la gente como tu me da asco.

 **Fernando_** e-es que usted tiene la pierna lastimada y yo estaba en un asiento para discapacitados,- dijo señalando la pierna lastimada de la chica, la cual fruncio a un mas el ceño.

 **Poni_** ¿me estas diciendo descapacitada po mi pierna rota?

 **Fernado_** ¿Que?, no yo solo,- dijo algo nervioso y tratando de no gritar, toco el hombro de la chica y esta se alejo enojada.

 **Poni_** ¿Me tocastes? Eso es acoso sexual.

 **Fernando_** por favor, ya parale,- dijo ya queriendo llorar.

 **Poni_** y ahora me gritas, eso es violencia de genero.

 **Fernado_** AHHHHH, no tengo distincion de genero, para mi todas las personas son igual.

 **Poni_** ¿te haces el inocente? Que patetico.

 **Fernando_** bien entonces me vuelvo a sentar,- dijo ya enojado y sentandose de brasos crusados.

 **Poni_** ¿Te sientas en un lugar de discapacitados con una señorita con su pierna lastimada? Pero que falta de educacion y caballoresidad,- fernando ya rendido simplemente hiso algo que su capitan hubiera hecho desde un principio, ignorarla.

 **Poni_** ¿ahora me ignoras? Descriminador.

 **Fernado_** ¿QUE QUIERES DE MI MUJER?,- grito con una lagrimas de deseperacion y enojo.

 **Poni_** me gritastes otraves, suficiente llamare a los guardias.

 **Fernando_** hagalo por favor, prefiero ir a los calobozos a estar con una loca como usted,- su puso de pie con los ojos llorosos y la mujer asintio.

 **Poni_** otrabes descriminacion, vean a este machista.

Miro a las chicas que estaba en ese bagon de tren las cuales miraban por la ventana competemente avergonsadas y fingiendo que no pasaba nada, luego de eso Fernando fue arestado, pero fue liberado ya que los pasajeros fueron y dijeron que el hera inoscente.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

Todos, sobre todo las mujeres se veian algo incomodas por saber de eso, es cierto que las mujeres podian llegar a hacer ese tipo de cosas, cosa rara porque hay mas mujeres que hombre en realidad.

 **Luna_** b-bueno, eso no preuba nada,- dijo queriendo salvar algo de dignidad.

 **Fernando_** oh, pero si se pone mejor,- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Leonardo_** ¿mejor?,- pregunto con una ceja alsada.

 **Fernado_** deberias saberlo, estabas ahi,- este solo ladeo la cebesa,- si, lo recuerdo muy bien.

 **Flasback.**

Leonardo y fernando iban en uno de los bagones del tren ambos con la forma poni, Leo estaba sentado y Fernado de pie.

 **Fernando_** te lo digo amigo, el "ve a dormir" de JEff de killer me traumo y puede aparecer,- dijo temblando asiendo que Leo solo suspire molesto.

 **Leonardo_** ami lo unico que me preocupa es Slenderman, sige por ahi suelto asiendo no se que.

Dijo asiendo que el rostro del chico se pongo verde del susto al recordar la palisa que recibio junto a David contra esa cosa.

 **Fernando_** algunas cosas es mejor dejarlas como estan.

En eso el tren se detien y subieron nuevos pasajeros, Fernando pudo ver a la misma chica con mulestas, normalmente Leo la ignorariria pero conociendo a Fernando lo molestaria asta el cansancio paraque el sediera el asiento, fastidiodo se puso de pie sediendole el asiento, al aser esto Fernando no pudo evitar sonreir con malcia.

 **Fernando_** _=ja, el capitan no sabe lo que le espera al tratar con esa mujer, jejeje sera divertido ver que alguien sufra lo que yo sufri=_ penso de forma maliciosa

 **Poni_** muchas gracias, ya no hay caballeros como tu en esta sociedad,- dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Leonardo_** no mi interasa, asi que mejor guarda silencio,- dijo asiendo que la poni se sonrojara y jugara con sus dedos timidamente.

 **Fernado_** _=aver, aver que paso, ¿no le va a her un escandalo? Y en sima de todo de cierta forma el fue grosero, a ya entendi, es porque soy rojo verdad, esta señora es rasista... Eso o le gusntan los chicos problema=_ , penso con la mirada en blanco.

 **Leonardo_** y a ti que demonios te susede gusano,- dijo algo extranado.

 **Fernando_** por favor no me hables en estos momente capitan.

 **Fin del flasbak.**

Oficial mente las chicas estaban muy falta de ideas para defenderse de eso, Twilight siendo la lista de las chicas trato de pensar en una forma de no quedar tan mal.

 **Twilight_** bueno, que te aigas encontrado con una chica asi no significa que todas lo sean, tomanos a nosotras como ejemplo.

 **Leonardo_** yo no diria eso, ustedes tambien tienen sus momentos.

 **Twilight_** porsuesto que no, ademas que yo soy lo suficientemente capas como para poder controlarme.

 **Leonardo_** claro que no y puedo probarlo, de echo lo recuerdo muy bien.

 **FLASBACK.**

El duo de la magia estaba caminado por las calles del pueblo, asta que un chico pasa serca de ellos, Twilight arqueo una seja al ver como su amigo lo miro de reojo alpareser curioso y de dorma discreta.

 **Twilght_** ¿Acabas de mirar a ese chico,- predunto con voz peligrosa y el chico solo se detenia suspirando con fastidio.

 **Leonardo_** oye purpura, no enpieses,- pidio calmado al ver a su compañera algo irritada.

 **Twilight_** ya estarde porque ya empece, ¿Que tiene el que yo no?

 **Leonardo_** para empesar el tiene... Olvidalo,- dijo cansado.

 **Twilight_** ya entendi, ahora te gusta el genero yaoi por que yo estay mas plana que una tabla y ese chico tiene buen trasero,- Leo se le formo una vena en la frente por creer que el tenia esos gustos, ademas puede que no lo aya notado pero de sus amigas de echo ella es la tersera mas proporcionada, siendo supera por Flrttuershy e Rarity.

 **Leonardo_** ya vasta purpura, no hagas una escenita en publico,- dijo tratando de conserbar la compostura, muy raro en el.

 **Twilight_** ya estarde porque le estoy haciendo, mi madre tenia razon, tu no heres el indicado para mi,- dijo cobriendose los ojos de forma dramatica mientras el chico solo miraba el cielo, sera cierto que esa chica le hablo de el a su madre, eso hera nuevo.

 **Leonardo_** por favor, dame paceinsia por que si me das fuersa la mato,- dijo aun calmado para sus estandares.

 **Twilight_** ¿Ahora me amenazas?, creia que te conocia.

 **Leonardo_** por favor, mantenme,- dijo respirando de forma cansada.

Un par de niños se hacercaron al verlos discutir en publico, llenos de curiosidad pudieron notar a uno de los 6 herues del pueblo y el favorito de muchos.

 **Niño_** disculpen, pero ¿ustedes estan saliendo?,- pregunto con inocensia.

 **Twilight_** paranada, solo somos amigos,- dijo con una sonrisa, los niños se miraron confundidos, ser grandes paracia complicado,- aunque creo que mas bien es una amiga.

 **Leonardo_** YA FUE SUFICIENTE DE ESTA ESTUPIDES INCECTA,- grito ya molesto de tanta tonteria asustando a todos, talves Twilight se paso un poco.

 **Los chicos_** perdistes la apuesta capitan ahora comple,- dijeron sonrientes.

 **Leonardo_** CARAJO,- grito, bueno almenos ahora sabemos porque aguanto tanto.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

 **Leonardo_** y asi fue como termine cuidando a las mocosas.

 **(bueno antes que nada si una mujer esta viendo esto no es para ofender es solo divercion sana),** Al terminar de contar la historia todos tenian diferente reacciones, entre ellas la de Twilight, quien tenia el rostro cubierto por haser algo como eso en publico, y el de Celestia que parecia tener una de preucupacion y de David y Rafael pues.

 **David_** no te preocupes, te respetamos igual capitana,- dijo asiendo enfacis en la letra "A".

 **Rafael_** si, solo no te enamores de nosotros por ser tan lindos, jejejejejeje,- ambos solo comensaron a reir a carcajadas.

 **Celestia_** no te preocupes Leo, yo te quiero y asepto tal y como heres,- dijo con una sonrisa encandora, asiendo que Twilight frunsa el entresejo, desde cuando ellos se llebaban tan bien, lo ultimo que sabia hera que ambos se abian peleado, y Leo solo tenia una vensa de enojo en la frente.

 **Leonardo_** la unica rason por la que veia a ese chico bola de idiotas, es porque tenia una camisa con mi imajen en ella y queria investigar donde compartlas,- dijo mostrando que tenia una camisa con el en forma chivi y las palabras "fierro compa", -idiotas,- dijo asinedo que todos se avergonsaran.

 **Applejack_** ademas, ustedes dos no son nadie para jusgar, o es acaso que ya lo olvidaron,. Dijo asinedo que los dos chicos sudaran nerviosos.

 **David_** bamos jefa, olvidelo quieres.

 **Applejack_** nop, de hecho lo recierdo muy bien.

 **FLASBACK.**

Davic estaba caminado jugando con su celular y Rafael estaba con el, luego de mucho decidieron salir ellos solos sin las chicas, gracias a que Leo perdio una apuesta que ellos hicieron con el, el rubio quedo con la mirada en blanco al entir como un brazo le rodeaba la sintura.

 **David_** no invenetes Rafa, si bas a empesar con tu homosexualidad yo ya no juego,- lo queria apartar con un braso pero el chico hera persistente.

 **Rafael_** esque extrañaba pasar tiempo con mi amiguis,- dijo queriendo darle un beso al rubio quien solo lo apartarba con su braso.

 **David_** ya dejate de payasadas y recoje tu heterosexualida del suelo.

Antes de que Rafael lo soltara y comensara a reirse como un loco por este tipo de juegos raros, al voltear a una esquina se encontraron con las chicas, quienes quedaron con las miradas en blanco ante la esena, ambos chicos sudaron nerviosos por ser vistos en estos juegos loscos.

 **David_** esto... Es un juego no homo que algunos hombres humanos guegan por idiotas y que nunca volveremos a jugar.

 **Fin del Flasback.**

 **Rafael_** y asi fue como pasamos el dia que Leo cuido a las niñas.

Dijo con una sonrisa, cosa que dejo bastante desconsertado a muchos, el chico no parecia molestarse, los hombres sabian que havia casos donde asi sellebaban, bueno no podia faltar es tipo de amigos, las chicas al final solo terminaron por reirse de esa anecdota divertidas, haciendo que las chicas olvidaran lo que para ellas fue un extraño sueño.

 **Lugar ?.**

En el mismo lugar oscuro se encontraba la misma esfera de luz obserbando la interaccion de esas ponis y esos humanos, viendo y analisando a esos pequeños seres, soltando lo que seria un suspiro se tranquiliso, mientras dos nuevos portales se abrian saliendo de ahi sos seres que al verse mutuamente se prepararon para una povable confrontacion pero la voz de la esfera los calmo.

 **?_** sera mejor que se tranquilisen, no quiero una batalla en mi casa, solaris, Leviathan.

Dijo al momento que los mencionados que quedaban quietos y ambos se ponian de rodillas ante este ser aparentemente asustados y bastante nerviosos.

 **Leviathan_** ¿Por que nos mandastes a llamar?, estaba ocupado.

 **?_** si me lo imajino, despues de todo no es facil tratar de dominar todo un continente cuando un grupo de amigos te interfiere, ¿Cierto?.

 **Leviathan_** ya comprobe que sin ellos ya ubiera reclamado lo que me pertenece por derecho.

 **Solaris_** Equestria no le pertenece a nadie Leviathan, asi que sera mejor que te calles.

 **?_** bueno, en realidad hubieras muerto al final y Equestria estarie en paz al fin, pero ese no es el punto los reuni aqui paraque me digan, ¿Porque deminias interfirieron con el deseo?

Ambos se pusieron de pie bastante asustados, no esperaban que ella se diera cuenta, almenos Leviathan lo esperaba y al escuchar el tono de esa mujer fue sufieciente para ponerlos nerviosos.

 **Leviathan_** bueno yo havia sentido que Solaris se havia metio, aci que solo decidi nivelar las cosas eso estodo.

 **?_** ¿Que hay de ti Solaris?, crear un campo al rededor de esas niñas para que el cambio de reailidad no les afectara, eso es algo que no me alegro para nada.

 **Solaris_** b-bueno, yo solo asia lo que creia que seria bueno para Equestria, no podia permitir que esto terminara asi.

Ambos escucharon que la voz solo suspiro y mostraba una ventana donde se podia ver como el grupo de amigos segia contando historias y esas cosas, mientras que en la otra ventana se mostraba que Zecora estaba realidando una ceremonia en honor a Celestia y a todos los caidos.

 **?_** nunca me gusto que en su tienpo se metieran en mis deciciones al momento de conceder milagros, yo no me meto en su tonto juegito del bien contra el mal, solamante ese chico llamando Leo me a llamado la tencion por las acciones de ambos mundos.

 **Los dos_** el guardina rebelde,- dijero ambos algo sonrprendidos,- pero si es una causa perdida.

 **?_** el parase ser el unico que no tiene algo como valoeres morales, tiene limites es cierto, pero parece que si es nesesario esta dispuesto a romperlos, eso lo hace inpredecible,- dijo algo molesta,- bayanse no quiero que buelban a interrumpir con mis asuntos, y sera mejor que no peleen en mis territorios o yo misma destrure su realidad.

 **Solaris_** no puesdes hacer eso, esta proibido.

 **?_** niño, que no sabes que los axcidentes ocurren en cualquir momento,- dijo asustando a los dos ponis que estaban presentes,- ahora largense mocosos tengo que pensar.

Sin mas los dos se fueron por diferentes caminos, ambos le tenian un profundo miedo a este ser pues ellla hera la encargada de vijilar diferente realidades de Equestria, ella no era la unica pero si tenia acargo esta recidencia por asi decirlo.

 **Los 2_** no puedeo creer que alguien como ella enrealidad exsista.

Cuando ellos la conocieron trataron de derrotarla solo por no conoser de que era ella capaz, el resultado, ella fue capaz de moldear la realidad a su antojo al igual que a ellos, practicamente los humillo en su mejor momento y les mostro cosas que jamas olvidarian.

 **?_** ¿que hare yo con esas mocosas, todabia no estoy segura de perdonarlas tan facilmente, si quitamos a esos jovenes y a esos dos cabezas huecas el resultado seria una historia bastante simple, la unica razon por la que pudieron volver fue por ese binculo que todos comparten, nisiquiera tubieron que buscar la llave, esta bino a ellas... Sera mejor hacerles una visita.

 **Con los ponis.**

Se podia ver que todos se estaban divirtiendo, todos reian y sonreian o en el caso de Leo solo tenia una pequña sonrisa, jamas lo atmitiria pero desde que llego a Equestria a estado formando barios binculos que el aprecia bastante.

De una mometno a otro Celestia, Luna y Leo se pusieron de pie de rrepente captando la atencion de todos, se veian asustodos, antes de que las chicas pudieran preguntar algo vieron que el tiempo se detuvo para despues el suelo y el lugar se comensaban a romper como si fuera de cristal para despues explotar y dejar a las chicas y a un despierto Spike en el mismo lugar oscura de antes, asiendo que ellas entraran en panico.

 **?_** no hay rason para que se asusten pequeñas.

Las chicas y el pequeño dragon al escuchar esa vos voltearon su mirada asi el origen de esa vos encontrandose con la esferea quien exploto, para poder reberlar a una mujer humana de tez algo palido, tenia un vestido de una sola piesa de color blanco y su cabello hera similar al de luna, pero se podia ver pequeños puntos de color blanco donde pareciera que havia imagenes pasando de forma constante, tenia unos ojos de color dorado con una pequeña cruz dentro.

 **?_** es bueno tenerlas aqui de nuevo niñas,- dijo en un tono dulce.

Las chicas por su parte no pudieron evitar aterrarse por estar en ese lugar de nuevo, otrabes havian perdido todo lo que tenian de un segundo a otro y eso las aterraba, sin darse cuenta todos estaban de rodillas y con una mirada sin brillo, sin ganas de vivir, la mujer noto esto por lo que solo arque su seja derecha.

 **?_** no las mantendre a qui para siempre, volberan, solo queria hablar con ustedes,- cuando dijo eso el brillo regreso a los ojos de las chicas,- interesante.

 **Twilight_** ¿Quien heres tu?,- pregunto nerviosa.

 **?_** bueno, ya no tengo un nombre como el de ustedes, pero supongo que me pueden llamar Reality.

 **Todas_** ¿Reality?,- dijeron temerosas, eso significaba reaidad.

 **Fluttershy_** ¿Por que estamis aqui?,- pregunto temblando.

 **Reality_** queria hablar con ustedes, han echo algo que pocos seres pueden hacer, llamar mi atencion,- dijo de forma seria.

 **Rarity_** eso es malo,- dijo nerviosa, la verdad no queria que alguien asi estubiera obserbandola.

 **Reality_** no nesesariamente, normalmente cada una de ustedes hubiera tenido que afrontar una micion ridiculamente dificil, pero en cambio,- dijo poniendose mas seria.

 **Applejack_** en cambio no isimos nada, cuando havias pedido una llave,- dijo entendiendo.

 **Reality_** exsacto, al principio creia que solo se trataba de un tonto cabesaza gueca que quiso ayudarlas, pero me equivoque, ustedes no fueron por la llave, la llave vino a ustedes.

 **Raimbow_** y eso que tiene de malo, es decir ya aprendimos la leccion.

 **Reality_** eso nunca me a susedido, su dimencion es por demas interesante, la unica dimencion aparte de la suya que mas a llamdo la atencion es esta.

Dijo abriendo una ventana donde se podia ver a un pegaso de color gris, de melena de color negra dendole una semejansa a Leo cuando esta en su modo poni, la diferencia es que este parecia ir en cuatro patas y su cuiti mark hera difici de distinguir solo podiendo notar lo que era un dragon.

Este poni estaba en lo que parecia un coliseo junto a quien parecia ser una version del hermano de Twilight peleando juntos contra otro poni, un poco mas mayor siendo oservados por la princesa Celestia quien estaba preocupada, pues ambos estaban recibiendo una palisa y parecia que no querian trabajar en equipo, el pegaso solo se elebo asta aser crecer una esfera de fuego bastante grande sorprendiendolas.

 **Pinkie Pie_** wow, quien es el,- dijo sorprendida.

 **Reality_** para empezar el es un humano, su nombre es Eduard, o ese era antes de combertirse en poni, una ves que llego a Equestria el perdio todas sus memorias de su vida pasada, pero por alguna rason sabe que es un humano, su nombre actual es Vegetto un pegaso elemental que sera bastante ope si me lo preguntan, mi parte favorita es cuando, mah mejor vean despues su historia del **Herue de Equestria** sera interesante.

 **Spike_** acaso es el unico pegaso con magia elemental, increible.

 **Reality_** me temo que no, en esa dimencion los demas ponis pueden desarrollar magias elementales sin ser unicornos, aunque eso es muy dificil de ver, en fin, supongo que no tengo rasones para mantenerlas aqui,- dijo suspirando,- esto mas bien parese una publisidad bastante descarada de mi parte, en fin.

 **Twilight_** entonces ya nos podemos ir, este lugar me pone nerviosa.

 **Reality_** supongo que esta bien, pero nunca deben olvidarme, alguien con el poder de sacarla de su dimencion sinque nadie se de cuenta o de cambiearla asu antojo no es alguien quien deban de subestimar y adivinen... Las estoy obserbanjo, jajajajajajaja,- dijo de forma un tanto aterradora causandole miedo a las chicas,- nos vemos niñas.

Las chicas solo abrieron los ojos dandose cuenta de que estabas de nuevo con los chicos, las dos princesas y Leo estaban de pie viendo hasia todos lados bastante nerviosos, para despues poner una cara de extrañados.

 **Rafael_** y austedes que les susede,- dijo algo torpe a cuausa del alcohl,- me asutaron.

 **Celestia_** es extraño, hase solo unos segundo senti una presencia extraña,- dijo algo nerviosa.

 **Luna_** pero tal como aparecio a desaparecido,- dejo extrañada.

 **Twilight_** talves es el cansancio quien les esta jugando una mala pasada,- dijo nerviosa,- sera mejor que nos ballamos a casa a descansar.

 **Leonardo_** talves purpura tega razon, sera mejor dormir de una ves.

 **Todos_** de acuerdo,- dijeron aseptando la orden.

 **Pinkie Pie_** tepuedes quedarte a dormir aqui Zecora, es muy tarde para ir al bosque a estas horas.

 **Zecora_** agradesco y asepto tu oferta mi querida amiga.

 **Celestia_** si eso es todo nosotras regresamos al castillo, nos divertimos, asta la proxima.

Las dos princesas tomaron el vuelo rumbo a Canterlot, el resto se fueron a sus casas a descansar y de forma simultanea bieron el cielo y juraron a ver bisto a esa extraña mujer para despues bolber a ser una esfera y desparecer, ese dia sinduda jamas lo olvidarian y eso les daba miendo, mucho miedo.

 **Los chicos_** sentimos ser tan idiotas,- dijeron llamando la atecion de las chicas,- pero nosotros las cuidaremos.

Las chicas solo sonrieron, es verdad ellos ya han demostrado que las protegerian siempre por lo que no hay de que preucuparse, solo tienen que vivir la vida de la mejor manera pocible junto a sus... **Guardianes de la armonia.**

 **COMTINUARA.**

 **Por fin, uno creiria que con esto de la cuarentena uno deberia estar actualisando muy seguro verdad jejejeje... pues tienen rason, la verdad no estoy actualidando por mera flojera, pero eso no pasara muy seguido, talves y como bieron creer una diosa omnipotente cuidadora de la realidad, si les da curiosidad eso de que Max y Flutterdhy son padres pues esperen ver el siguinete capitulo en fin nos bemos una Abrazo Psicologico cuidense CHAO.**


End file.
